


The Rogue Slayer

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 177,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is living at the Summers’ residence, helping with slaying and protecting human kind, still dancing and finding the handy body to help out with one of her H’s.  One small event is about to change the Rogue Slayer forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few differences definitely need to be noted: First off, Faith did NOT kill Deputy Mayor Finch and she did not turn on the Scoobys. They did have her infiltrate the Mayor’s organization as if she had. So, she helped defeat the Mayor at the end of Season 3 and has been living in Sunnydale at the Summers’ residence, helping with patrols, and doing what she is destined to do. There is no Oz/Veruca angst - Willow and Oz are a couple - no running off to Tibet. The Watcher’s Council are somewhat helpful, actually paying the slayer’s against their own better judgment, and Wesley has went off on his own after Giles was reinstated as the Watcher for both slayers. Pretty much everything else is the same. Of course I’ll be taking liberties with time-lines and music, kind of like imagining it’s happening now not back five years ago!! No Faith/Xander hot and heavies either!!

Faith smirks as she helps Willow move into the dorm room with Buffy. “B, it’s pretty bad that you can’t even get away from demons in your dorm room!” Faith chuckles as Buffy gives her a deadly glare.

“Well, if everyone would have believed me, instead of thinking I was crazy!” Buffy narrows her gaze on Willow and Faith.

“Hey! Don’t blame me! I never met her.” Faith raises her hands in mock surrender. “Was this the last of the stuff, Red?” Faith questions as she looks at the small piles of boxes and bags they had moved into the room.

“Yes, thank you for your help, Faith.” Willow smiles at the dark-haired slayer.

“No prob.” Faith glances around. “I need to head to the house and change. I’m gonna take a run today. You feel like joinin’ me?” Faith questions Buffy.

“I think I’ll skip it this time, I’m meeting up with Riley in an hour. He wants me to meet some of the rest of his commandos.” Buffy rolls her eyes. “Just what I don’t need, a lot of testosterone driven men around me!”

“Just thump their heads together, B. That’ll take care of them. If any of them are cute, let me know. I’m always lookin’ for someone to scratch my itch.” Faith smirks as she sways her hips out of the room.

“Do you have to always be so damn vulgar?” Buffy calls after the slayer.

“Yep!” Faith chuckles loudly as she heads out of the dorm room. Quickly striding back to the Summers’ residence, Faith lets herself in, quickly jogging up the stairs to her bedroom. Changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Faith hooks the two makeshift holsters on the straps around her calves. Making sure the stake and knife are secured, Faith heads out of the house.

Walking down Revello Drive, Faith takes a moment to inhale deeply of the clean cool air before pulling her headphones on and opening the MP3 files for hard rock songs she‘d downloaded. Grinning, Faith starts out at a slow jog, gradually building up her momentum as she jogs around Sunnydale. Working her way to the outskirts of town and the lake that lies there, Faith grins as it comes into view, enjoying the sight of the almost unblemished countryside. 

***

“Hi, Faith.” Joyce glances up from where she’s fixing dinner. “Buffy called a little while ago, wanted you to call her.”

“She even gonna be there?” Faith questions as she pulls the end of her shirt up, wiping the sweat from her face. “Plus, I don’t know why she doesn’t use the cell phone. Got it for a reason.”

“Here.” Joyce grabs a clean tea towel out of the drawer and tosses it at Faith. “Use that. She said she’d be there for a couple hours, something about an argument with Riley and she was going to work on one of her reports before heading out on patrol.” Joyce chuckles quietly. “It must not have been major important, or she would have, Faith.”

“I don’t see what she sees in him.” Faith grumbles lowly as she picks up the phone, punching the speed dial for the other slayer’s dorm room. 

“Nice arms.” Joyce sounds just like Buffy, as she makes the comment.

Faith chuckles loudly at the comment, her eyes twinkling at Joyce. “Yo, you wanted me?” Faith asks as Buffy picks up the phone.

“Yes, I did. I got a favor to ask of you for Thursday night.” Buffy states as she shifts her books aside, grinning at Willow who’s shaking her head. 

“Shoot.” Faith runs the towel around her neck, letting it soak up some more of the sweat.

“Willow has this on-campus meeting thing she wants to go to Thursday night. But I’ve already made plans with Riley. If you don’t mind, I just want you to play bodyguard, making sure she makes it to the meeting and back to the dorm okay.” Buffy explains quickly.

Faith does some figuring in her head. “Wolf moon?”

“Yeah.” Buffy twirls her pen between her fingers waiting for Faith to answer.

“That’s fine. What time?” Faith leans down, taking off her weapons, setting them on the counter.

“What time, Wills?” Buffy questions Willow.

“I want to leave here at 7:45. It starts at 8:00.” Willow answers quietly as she looks back up from the book she’s studying.

“Can you be here at 7:45?” Buffy questions Faith.

“I’ll be ready and waiting at the dorm room door.” Faith smirks. “Want help with patrol tonight?”

“No, I got it. Riley and I had a little argument. I honestly don’t think he understands that this is my life, not a job.” Buffy sighs quietly. “I got some frustration to work out tonight. It’s your night off, anyway.”

“I know, but I don’t mind taking it, or going with you if you want me to.” Faith admits running a hand through her hair. 

“I got it. Thanks for the offer, Faith.” Buffy’s lips quirk up in a small smile. “I’ll probably be using and abusing you when finals come up anyway.”

“No prob.” Faith chuckles. “That all you needed?” Faith questions as she sits down on the stool at the island, opening the water Joyce set in front of her.

“Yeah, that’s it. Have a good night, tell mom I’ll see her this weekend.” Buffy laughs quietly at the snort she gets from Faith before she hangs up.

Disconnecting the phone, Faith looks at Joyce. “B said she’d see you this weekend.”

“Laundry time.” Joyce looks at Faith, laughing quietly. 

“What I figured.” Faith finishes the water. “Thanks for grabbing me a water. I’m gonna go shower.”

“Dinner will be ready in half an hour.” Joyce calls after the quickly departing slayer.

“Thanks, Mrs. S.” Faith calls back as she jogs up the stairs.

***

Faith jogs up the steps in the dorm, striding down the hallway she stops and knocks on Buffy and Willow’s door.

“Perfect timing.” Willow grins as she opens the door, pulling on her jacket. 

“What am I takin’ you to, anyway?” Faith questions as she walks beside Willow as they cross the campus, keeping her eyes and senses open for any demon activity.

“On campus Wicca meeting. I’m hoping to maybe find someone to help me expand my abilities.” Willow grins, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Okay, I was wonderin’.” Faith chuckles at the redhead’s endless energy. “This the last night of the Wolf Moon?”

“Yes, thank goodness.” Willow grins happily. 

“You got plans with dog boy for tomorrow?” Faith questions as they walk into the dorm that is holding the Wicca group meeting.

“I wish you’d stop calling him that.” Willow sighs, turning and looking at Faith.

“Ain’t gonna happen.” Faith smirks at the redhead. “Just like you’re gonna be Red, B is B, Tweed, Demon and Xan.” 

“I know, but I wish that you could occasionally use our actual names.” Willow grumbles under her breath.

“Nah. No fun in that. Everyone uses your names.” Faith chuckles. “This it?” Faith looks at the women gathered in one of the rooms.

“Yes, this is it. Thanks for doing this, Faith.” Willow states sincerely.

“No biggie. I’ll just go lurk in that corner over there.” Faith leaves Willow to sit down on one of the chairs, while she prowls back to the corner of the room, where she can keep an eye on all the people in it. Leaning back against the wall, she crosses her arms over her chest, unconsciously scoping out the group.

***

Willow sighs quietly as the group of women continue talking about bake sales and other non-spell related things. Finally deciding to question it, Willow speaks up quickly. “I was wondering, when do you get together and actually do spells?”

The leader of the group rolls her eyes. “That is so stereotypical. Magic isn’t real.”

“I-I was w-wondering if…” Tara hesitantly speaks, amongst the group talking around her.

“Tara, did you want to say something?” The leader turns her gaze on Tara.

“N-no.” Tara tilts her head down, hair covering her face.

Faith’s eyes train on the woman as she starts to speak, hearing the hesitation and shyness in her tones. Clenching her teeth as the leader of the group almost snidely asked the blonde if she had something to say. Not realizing that she was even doing it, Faith continues to stare at the woman…Tara. Faith makes a note to herself of the woman’s name. 

Tara blushes deeply in embarrassment at the leader singling her out like that. After a few long moments, she gets more uncomfortable as she has the distinct impression that someone is staring at her. Slowly raising her eyes, she quickly glances from one woman to the other in their group. Not seeing anyone, Tara still can’t shake the feeling that she’s being stared at. Lifting her head a little further, her eyes search more determinedly, her eyes finally making contact with intense brown eyes staring back at her. Inhaling deeply at the beautiful woman, with the wild ‘just fucked’ hair, wearing a black leather jacket and leather pants, Tara blushes deeply as the full lips quirk up into a knowing smile. Dropping her gaze back down to her hands, Tara waits impatiently for the meeting to come to an end so she can sneak back to her dorm room.

Faith stands in the corner in stunned surprise as the blue eyes make contact with her eyes, seeming to delve into her very soul. As she watches the woman’s eyes slowly drink in her form, Faith’s lips quirk up knowingly. Watching the blush cross the woman’s face before she drops her gaze, Faith raises an eyebrow in contemplation of the woman.

***

Willow gathers her notepad and pens, preparing to leave. 

“Ready?” Faith questions Willow as she walks over to the redhead. Her eyes following the quickly escaping blonde until she’s out of sight before turning her gaze on Willow. 

“Yes. This was a waste of time.” Willow mutters under her breath, so only Faith could hear her.

“Yeah, I didn’t think this was what you were lookin’ for.” Faith admits, tucking her hands into her jacket pockets as she strolls alongside Willow on the way back to the dorm room. “Though, that one girl seemed to want to take up for you.”

“Hmm? What girl?” Willow questions as they walk into her dorm building.

“The blonde, Tara, I think is what the leader of the group called her.” Faith leans against the wall as Willow digs her keys out to unlock the door.

“I don’t remember.” Willow shakes her head. 

“Shy blonde.” Faith explains. “She was sitting across from you, on the floor.”

Willow tilts her head, replaying the night in her mind. When the woman in question comes to her minds eyes, she nods her head. “Okay, I think I remember her. She was sitting cross-legged almost exactly across from me, hiding behind her hair.”

“Yep, that’s the one. If you see her again, maybe you ought to ask her if she’s a real witch instead of one of those Gaia nobodies.” Faith grins. “I’m gonna go hit a few cemeteries. Have a good night, Red.”

“Thanks again, Faith.” Willow calls after the quickly departing slayer, before closing the door and collapsing on the bed. “Waste of an hour. Bunch of Wanna Blessed Be’s.” Willow grumps before grabbing one of her books to read the chapters for her next assignment.

***

“Yo, B! Heads up!” Faith calls out to the other slayer as she tosses one of the vampires she’s fighting Buffy’s way, chortling at the look of disgust on Buffy’s face as he lands at her feet, all bloody. Faith slams her fist into the other vampire’s jaw before doing a quick spin kick, followed by an elbow to the temple. As the vampire collapses, Faith snarls her nose. “These guys just don’t have the stamina. How ya’ doing with yours?” Faith glances over at Buffy who’s staked the vampire she’d tossed her. “You could have at least played with him first.”

“Why would I want to play with one you already broke?” Buffy narrows her gaze on the other slayer before laughing quietly. “Finish him off, let’s see if there’re some other evil monsters to play with.”

Faith shrugs, staking the vampire before following Buffy out of the cemetery. “You still having problems with soldier boy?” Faith questions, strutting along beside Buffy. “I woulda’ thought you’d gotten over it sometime in the past couple weeks.”

Buffy sighs quietly, shoving her hands in her pockets. “I just can’t get over the fact that he thinks it’s just a job.”

Faith glances at the blonde slayer with a raised eyebrow. “It is to him, B. So, you need to decide if you can deal with him feelin’ that way, or move on.” Faith shrugs. “Simple as that.”

Buffy growls quietly. “Easy for you to say, want, take and have woman.” 

“Works for me.” Faith leers at the slayer. 

Buffy gets a serious look on her face. “Have you ever been in love, Faith?” 

Faith stops and stares at Buffy. “You askin’ me seriously if I’ve been in love?” As Buffy looks at her, the joking gone, a serious look on her face, Faith turns and starts walking again. “Don’t believe in it.” Faith growls roughly.

“You’ve never been in love?” Buffy questions softly, catching up to the striding slayer.

“Don’t think there is such a thing.” Faith snorts derisively. “There’s just good lays.” 

Buffy shakes her head at the thought of the other woman not knowing what love is. “There’s no one that you’ve ever just wanted to curl up with, talk about stupid stuff with, laugh over jokes and then slowly touch and kiss?”

Faith snorts. “What’s with the girly questions, B? You offerin’?” Faith eyes the blonde slayer, chuckling as Buffy blushes in embarrassment. 

“I hope that one day you find out what love is, Faith. Because that’s what we’re ultimately fighting for. It isn’t because of the demons. It’s because of love. If I didn’t believe in that, what is it worth fighting for?” Buffy explains, as she comes to the realization at the same time she’s saying it, how true that thought is. “It’s love of a friend, a family member, a pet… Hell, whatever else you can think of.”

Faith clenches her jaw, her eyes narrowing. “Love is shit.” Faith growls as she turns down the street heading quickly away from Buffy.

Buffy sighs as she watches Faith practically run away. “Love isn’t meant to hurt, Faith. It can, but it’s not meant to.” Buffy calls softly after the slayer, hoping she hears her. “I really wish you’d tell me what made you like this.” Buffy whispers to herself before she works her way back to her dorm room.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Faith enters the house in the early morning hours, quietly easing up the stairs. Stripping her torn and ripped clothes off, she throws them in the trash before sneaking into the bathroom. Letting the hot water pound on her bruised and battered body, she leans against the side of the enclosure. ‘Why does B always gotta fuckin’ push? She can’t leave well ‘nough alone.’ Faith thinks to herself as she slowly starts washing her body, letting the dirt and blood swirl down the drain.

Faith’s mind drifts back to her life before being called as a slayer, the drunken mother, the boyfriend of the week. Some of the men were halfway decent guys, some liked to use their fists, while others always tried to get in her… Faith shakes her head, getting that thought to go away. Faith finishes washing her body, leaning into the hot water, letting it continue to work out some of the kinks, as she closes her eyes. ‘What is love, B? If it’s somethin’ you grow up with, then I’m sadly lackin’.’ Faith continues in her head before turning the water off, drying her body roughly with a towel before tucking it around her and grasping another towel, giving her hair a half-hearted rub as she walks back to her bedroom. Yanking the towel from around her off, she tosses it in the hamper as she throws the other one in behind it before running her fingers through her heavy mass of hair. 

Looking at the clock, she chuckles softly. “Should I even bother goin’ to bed? Mrs. S will be up and moving in less than an hour to go to work. I promised her I’d do the laundry today.” Faith questions the empty room. Sighing she yanks open a dresser drawer, pulling on a pair of skintight sweat shorts and a tank top before sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out her window at the slowly lightening sky, contemplating her life.

***

Buffy groans as she sits down across from Willow in the cafeteria. 

“Rough night?” Willow questions, drinking her chocolate milk as she looks curiously at the slayer. 

“Yeah. I think I pissed Faith off.” Buffy rolls her eyes. “But then again, when don’t I piss her off?” Buffy questions, grinning briefly. “So, how did the meet go with that girl from the Wicca group?”

Willow’s eyes light up. “She’s the real thing, Buff! Not one of those wanna be’s!! We’re going to get together for a little while tonight and do a spell.”

“You bringing her by the Bronze afterwards?” Buffy questions as she eats her breakfast.

“I didn’t ask.” Willow frowns. “I could. What do you think?”

“Sure, why not? The more the merrier. Give you someone to talk to while Oz is playing.” Buffy offers up as she devours her second bagel. “I’ll be there with Riley, maybe.” Buffy smirks. 

“Things going any better?” Willow questions softly, watching the slayer.

“Faith actually gave me a halfway useful piece of advice last night.” Buffy admits, setting down her soda. “She said it is a job to him. And that I either needed to live with that or move on.”

“It’s scary how she can sometimes cut to the heart of a matter, isn’t it?” Willow chuckles.

“Yeah, but don’t let her know that what she said makes sense. I’ll never live it down.” Buffy’s lips curl up in a half smile. “I better head to class. Catch you later!” Buffy hops up, gathering her trash and leaves a chuckling Willow sitting alone at the table again.

***

“Anythin’ else you want me to do besides the laundry?” Faith questions hoarsely as she carries down the two hampers. 

“That would be a great help.” Joyce glances up, the grin on her face turning to a frown as she sees the bruised and cut slayer. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Faith turns to look at the woman as she’s opening the door to the basement.

“Faith, it looks like you took on a dozen vampires by yourself.” Joyce frowns deeply, walking quickly over to the slayer, eyeing the healing wounds. 

“Yeah, well, that may be because I did.” Faith grins lopsidedly at the older woman. “I’ll be okay in a little while. Most of the bruises and smaller cuts will be gone by tonight.” Faith shrugs before carrying the laundry downstairs, sorting it and throwing the first load in the washer. 

Joyce sighs before turning back to the stove. Pulling the big glass dish out of the oven, she sets it down on the island along with a fork before sprinkling some more shredded cheese on top and placing the hot sauce beside it. 

“Damn, Mrs. S. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” Faith’s mouth is already watering at the sight of the huge dish full of breakfast burritos. “Not that I’m complainin’ mind ya’!” Faith grins hugely at Joyce. 

“I didn’t think you were, dear. If my hearing was correct, you just got in a little while ago. So, I’m betting that you’re extremely hungry.” Joyce explains as she sits down with a cup of coffee and a couple slices of toast.

“Ain’t you gonna have some?” Faith waves the fork towards the dish as she grabs a water out of the refrigerator. 

“No. It’s all for you.” Joyce chuckles as Faith cuts out a huge section of burrito before scooping it up. “Be careful, I just pulled it out of the oven.”

“A little heat ain’t never hurt no-one.” Faith growls before she pours on some hot sauce, shoving the food in her mouth. Groaning, she chews for a few moments before swallowing. “Damn, Mrs. S. You sure can cook.” Faith mutters before digging in.

Joyce laughs softly as Faith quickly works her way through the food. “Thanks, Faith. I appreciate the compliment.” Joyce finishes her coffee and toast. “You want me to leave the coffee pot on?” 

“Nah, go ahead and turn it off. I’ll just nuke what I want later.” Faith mumbles around a mouthful of food. 

“Try and get some sleep today, Faith. If you don’t get to do the laundry, it’s okay.” Joyce looks at the slayer for a long moment. “I appreciate everything you do around here to help.”

“Don’t do that much.” Faith looks down in embarrassment. “Got anything comin’ in at the shop that you need me to help ya’ unpack this week?” 

“I have a shipment coming in Wednesday, and hopefully another one Friday.” Joyce pulls on her blazer as she grabs her purse and keys. “I’m serious. Thanks for everything. If I don’t see you before you head out tonight, be careful.”

“Thanks, Mrs. S.” Faith lets a quick grin cross her face at the older woman before she goes back to eating her breakfast. 

Joyce sighs quietly before leaving the house, knowing the slayer doesn’t feel like she does that much around the house, but considering the fact the woman almost invariably does the majority of the laundry and cleaning, Joyce almost feels like she’s taking advantage of the young woman. A small grin crosses her face as she remembers Faith threatening her bodily harm if she let any of the Scoobys know that she’s cleaning and doing laundry. The first time she’d come home to find all the laundry done, even her outfits pressed neatly and hung up in the closet, Joyce had just about had a heart attack. When Faith had shyly said something about wanting to help out as much as possible, Joyce had to physically grab onto the counter so she wouldn’t hug the poor girl to her. Knowing that Faith would be embarrassed by the display of affection, Joyce occasionally just grasps the slayer’s shoulder or runs a gentle hand over her head. 

Shaking her head at the thought of the very confusing young woman, Joyce climbs in the Jeep, driving to work.

***

Faith groans quietly as her cell phone rings. Pulling it out and seeing Buffy and Willow’s number on the caller ID, she answers. “Let me call you right back, got a live one.” She states quickly before flipping it shut, tucking it away. Following the vampire around the corner into the dark alleyway, Faith jumps back as he swings a chain at her head.

“Heard there was a slayer in this town. I’m aimin’ to make you dinner.” The badly dressed vampire snarls, swinging the chain again. 

Faith jumps high over the chain, landing right beside the vampire, wrapping her arm around his neck and twisting. As she hears his neck pop as she breaks it, she drops him on the ground looking up and down the alleyway. Not seeing or feeling any other vampires, she quickly stakes him. Walking back out of the alleyway, she digs her phone out, calling Buffy. “Yo, what’cha want?”

“Sorry to bother you, but it was later than I realized and I was wondering if you would mind playing bodyguard again tonight?” Willow questions, smiling apologetically at Tara. 

“Damn, I’m starting to think I oughta get me a sign that says bodyguard for hire.” Faith drawls sarcastically. “I was just on my way to the Bronze, via a couple cemeteries. I guess I can add the college onto the list of things to hit. It’ll probably be half an hour ‘fore I get there.”

“Thanks, Faith. I owe you.” Willow grins as she hears a throaty chuckle on the other end of the phone.

“Be careful what’cha say, Red. I might take you up on it.” Faith laughs as she hangs up after Willow squeals out her name in embarrassment. 

“She’ll be here in half an hour. Just to warn you, she’s a little… rough around the edges, I guess would be a good word.” Willow smiles gently at the shy blonde. 

“Th-that’s okay.” Tara glances up, briefly before looking back down to pick at her skirt. “You s-sure you w-want me to go with you?” Tara questions hesitantly.

“Sure! Buffy wouldn’t mind meeting you. Of course, she’ll be there with Riley, and she gets very Riley absorbed when they’re together. My boyfriend plays in the band, and Faith… well, she’s Faith.” Willow shrugs, not knowing how to explain the dark-haired slayer. “It’ll be nice to have someone to talk to. Plus you said you’d never been, so it’s kind of like an initiation thing going there!” Willow bounces on Buffy’s bed, grinning.

Tara can’t help but giggle at the redhead’s obvious excitement. “Okay. B-but I’m not m-much of a dancer.” Tara grins self-consciously. 

“Neither am I. Doesn’t stop me.” Willow stands and runs a brush through her hair, straightening her outfit. “That spell was great! Do you mind if we, maybe, make plans to get together once or twice a week? You know, to talk about spells, and stuff?” 

Tara chuckles quietly. “That’s f-fine. I’ve b-been looking for someone to practice with. I haven’t done much in the last couple y-years.” Tara admits softly. 

“Why not?” Willow comes to sit beside the blonde witch, hearing a note of sadness in her tones.

“B-because I d-didn’t h-have anyone t-to p-practice w-with.” Tara stutters horribly, tilting her head forward so her hair will cover her red face. 

“Oh.” Willow frowns as she watches the woman. “Well, that’s changed. I really need the help. Most of my potions come out soup.” Willow admits. “I usually can’t make my spells come out right.”

“T-there’s a lot of n-negative energy in this town.” Tara glances up thankful Willow changed the subject. “If you’re n-not careful, you’ll tap into that, and it would be bad news.” Tara whispers quietly. “That’s why I usually w-work with my own energy, then walk out of town to this b-beautiful spot on the weekends to re-charge and cleanse.” Tara smiles at the thought of the beautiful lake outside of town, with the positive energy and the natural lei-lines. 

“You can help me with that?” Willow questions hopefully.

“Y-yes.” Tara smiles, then jumps as a firm knock comes on the door.

“That’s Faith.” Willow grins happily. “Come on. Let’s go dance.” Willow grasps Tara’s hand, tugging the witch to follow her. Opening the door, she raises an eyebrow at Faith, who’s brushing off vampire dust from her pants. 

“Yo, Red. I would think with the…” Faith trails off shutting up quick when she realizes Willow isn’t in the room by herself. “Hi, Red.” Faith grins crookedly.

Willow sighs and mouths ‘thank you’ at the slayer, watching as Faith nods her head in acknowledgement. “Faith, this is Tara. Tara, this is Faith.”

Tara tilts her head, seeing the woman that had been staring at her in the Wicca meeting. “H-hi.” Tara blushes and looks down.

“Hey. I guess you two are wantin’ to go to the Bronze, huh?” Faith asks in her whiskey rough tone. 

“I appreciate it. You can never be too careful walking around town at night.” Willow quirks her lip in appreciation at the dark-haired slayer.

“Nope. Definitely can’t be too safe. No telling what big uglies might show up and try and give you girls a run for your money.” Faith smirks at the redhead, before letting her eyes trail over the blonde. “Come on, Blondie. Looks like you could use a night of fun.”

Tara jerks her head up, her eyes wide in surprise, before she blushes and looks back down. Quietly she walks along beside the other two women. 

“So, B and lover boy gonna be there?” Faith questions as she shortens her steps to make it easier for the other two women to keep up with her.

“Yes, Buffy and Riley are going to be there.” Willow rolls her eyes. “You have a hot date tonight?” Willow questions, raising an eyebrow at Faith.

“Probably. Don’t know yet. I’ll find out if there’s someone at the Bronze.” Faith smirks knowingly at the redhead.

“Faith!” Willow hisses at the dark-haired slayer.

Tara can’t help the little chuckle that escapes, as she glances up at the two women. Seeing the almost devil-may care look on Faith’s face and the extremely mortified look on Willow’s. “At least she’s being honest.” Tara whispers quietly, before looking back down as dark brown eyes lock with hers.

“See… she knows when not to argue, or question.” Faith waves her hand at the blonde. “I am what I am, and that’s all that I am.” Faith snorts back a laugh.

“You’ve been watching too many cartoons.” Willow states exasperatedly. “I never would have taken you for a Popeye fan.”

“Not. Just like that sayin’.” Faith admits, grinning hugely. “Here you are, ladies. All safe and sound.” Faith chuckles as she grabs money out of her pocket to pay for her cover charge.

“I-I’ll pay.” Tara offers quietly, digging some cash out of her purse, handing it to the bouncer.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.” Faith eyes the woman again, wondering if she wears anything besides baggy shirts and long skirts. Shaking her head, wondering why she even cares what the woman wears, Faith lets the two women precede her into the bar, before she splits off, heading towards the bar, while Tara and Willow make a beeline to Buffy.

Throwing a couple dollars on the bar, Faith accepts the soda, heading up the stairs to look out over the crowd below. Not seeing or feeling anything amiss, Faith relaxes against the railing, letting her eyes roam over the group sitting close to the dance floor. Watching Willow give Oz a quick kiss before he heads up on stage, she watches as Tara glances around nervously. Seeing Buffy all curled up against Riley, Faith figures she finally decided to let bygones be bygones with him. Sipping her soda, she lets her eyes drift back over the blonde. Running her tongue over her bottom lip as a drop of soda tries to escape, her eyes widen in surprise as Tara looks up, making eye contact with her for a few long moments, almost as if she felt her eyes on the woman. Faith stands there, not moving as she feels her heart speed up the tiniest bit before Tara’s scrutiny is broken by Willow asking her something. Sighing, Faith finishes the soda, placing it on the table behind her, as she determinedly doesn’t look down at the witch again.

***

“Tara, this is Buffy and Riley. Guys, this is Tara.” Willow bounces up to the table before plopping down. “Oooh. And here’s my boyfriend, Oz.” Willow’s eyes light up as Oz makes his way towards the table.

“Hey.” Oz nods his head before draping an arm casually around Willow’s shoulder.

“Hi.” Tara blushes, looking down.

“So, you’re a real witch, huh?” Buffy questions, tearing her gaze away from Riley for a few moments. 

“Y-yes.” Tara answers hesitantly, looking at Willow, who nods encouragingly. Smiling briefly, she tries to relax. “All my life.” Tara admits.

“You must be powerful.” Buffy eyes the woman a little more seriously.

“I-I don’t know a-about that.” Tara blushes. “My m-mom was.” 

“I need to go up.” Oz whispers softly, placing a quick kiss on Willow’s lips. 

Willow grins as she watches Oz head up on stage. Sighing quietly, she glances back at Buffy who’s engrossed with Riley again, before looking at Tara and rolling her eyes, making the witch giggle. “You want something to drink?”

“No, I’m okay.” Tara shakes her head, smiling gently. Tara starts glancing around the Bronze, looking at some of the different people and the décor, when she has the distinct impression that she’s being watched. Sighing quietly, she lets a small smile cross her lips. ‘Is Faith staring again?’ She wonders to herself, not realizing she already knows the woman’s aura well enough to zoom in on exactly where the dark-haired woman is. Looking straight up to the balcony, she catches the slayer’s tongue disappearing back in her mouth. Seeing the dark brown eyes widen in surprise, Tara watches her for a long moment, seeing a very lonely, somewhat angry woman standing there. Separate from her friends of her own choosing. Feeling sadness for the woman creeping in, Tara tilts her head for a moment, wondering what makes the woman tick, when Willow interrupts her contemplation.

“Tara, you want to dance?” Willow questions as The Dingoes start to play one of her favorite songs. 

“Not r-right now. Thanks.” Tara shakes her head, briefly looking back up, sighing as Faith’s looking elsewhere. 

“Buffy?” Willow questions hopefully.

“Sure. Come on, Riley.” Buffy drags Riley out of the seat, and onto the dance floor. 

Tara chuckles softly as she watches the group dance. Riley with a look of put upon despair on his face while he sort of shifts around, Buffy who seems to really get into the music and Willow who, as per the norm, is bouncing around to the music. Not being able to help herself, Tara glances back up to where Faith had been standing, frowning as the woman has disappeared. Letting herself feel for her aura, she glances a little further down, seeing her standing in the shadows to where you almost couldn’t see her at the back of the catwalk. Biting her lip at the thought of the obvious loner, Tara slowly stands, walking to the bar and orders a couple sodas. Slowly working her way up the steps, she places one of the drinks on the table beside Faith. 

‘Okay, what do I do now?’ Tara questions herself as she sips her drink, walking a little ways down the railing so there’re a couple yards between her and Faith. 

Faith turns her gaze on the soda Tara placed beside her up to the witch who’s not crowding her, but who’s not leaving either. Glancing back down at the dance floor, she watches as Xander and Anya, who obviously just arrived, make their way out on the dance floor. Watching as the group dances, talks and laughs with each other, her eyes invariably travel back to the blonde. “Why ain’t ya’ down on the dance floor with the rest of the group?” Faith finally questions.

“I’m not much of a d-dancer.” Tara admits, running her finger over the top of her glass as she watches the group down on the dance floor. 

“Most of them ain’t either, but it don’t stop ‘em.” Faith feels her lip quirk as she watches Xander and Anya try and dance. 

“They probably look like p-professionals compared to m-me.” Tara states disparagingly. 

Faith reaches for the glass bringing it to her lips she takes a sip, considering the woman. “I bet you can dance.” Faith raises an eyebrow as the woman turns surprised eyes on her. “I bet you…” Faith trails off, trying to think of something good to bet the witch. 

Tara tilts her head watching the dark-haired woman, wondering what she’s going to say. 

“I bet you a pepperoni pizza that you can dance.” Faith smirks at the witch. 

Tara raises an eyebrow at the woman. “You want to bet food on my being able to dance?” Tara states in disbelief, not stuttering once, she’s so shocked.

“Sure, why not? If I wanted to bet you a roll in the hay, you might not wanta do it.” Faith leers at the woman, chuckling as she blushes and looks away.

“And maybe I would.” Tara glances back, her eyes daring. Not knowing where her newfound courage came from, but liking it.

Faith guffaws loudly. “Damn! I thought you was a shy one. Come on. Gotta see if you dance, now.” Faith urges the woman down the steps. Quickly following behind Tara, she places her drink on the Scoobys’ table beside Tara’s glass. 

***


	3. Chapter 3

Willow looks up in surprise as Tara and Faith both come out on the dance floor together. Watching as Faith leans in whispering something to Tara, making the witch blush, Willow’s brows furrow. When she watches as Tara lightly smacks the slayer on the arm, Willow opens her eyes in surprise, deciding to keep an eye on the two women. 

***

“So… a roll in the hay if ya’ can dance?” Faith whispers softly in Tara’s ear, dancing by the witch, grinning unrepentantly at the blonde. Laughing as Tara blushes then smacks her lightly. “Come on, let’s see what’cha got.” Faith starts letting the music seep into her body, just letting herself move with the beat.

Tara blinks her eyes a couple times watching the uninhibited way the dark-haired woman moves, almost as if she’s making love with the music. Biting her lip, Tara closes her eyes, shifting her body slowly as she lets the music start working its way into her, taking her away to where it’s just her and the music. Unaware that if it was possible, her moves almost rivaled Faith’s in the absolute sensuousness of her movements. 

Faith groans under her breath as she watches Tara literally become one with the music. The witch was obviously picking up on the sensuous backbeat, letting her hips and body sway and move to the rhythm. Unable to resist, Faith dances around behind Tara, letting her body move in close, not touching but picking out the beat the witch is obviously listening to, letting her own movements add to Tara’s. 

Tara can feel Faith behind her, matching her movements, the heat from the woman almost unbelievable. The two women continue to dance this way, until the band finally takes a break. As Tara slowly turns around, feeling the perspiration gathering on her upper lip and along her hairline, she looks into Faith’s dark brown eyes, a flair of desire burning in them. Swallowing at the heat of the woman’s gaze, Tara takes a step back, smiling self-consciously. 

“You can dance.” Faith hoarsely states, watching as Tara starts to climb back into her shell. Unconsciously, Faith reaches out for the woman, not wanting her to do that. “Come on, you can probably use your soda. Plus I owe you a couple.” Faith gently places a hand on her forearm, grinning crookedly. 

“Okay.” Tara smiles briefly, following Faith to the table. 

“I thought you said you couldn’t dance!” Willow exclaims at the witch. Her eyes narrowing on Faith’s for a moment, wondering what the other woman might be up to, before turning back to a lightly blushing Tara. “You dance beautifully. I’m jealous.” Willow pouts.

“Who’s your friend?” Xander questions, eyeing the pretty blonde, then yelping as he gets a hard elbow in the ribs. “Ahn, I was just wondering who she was!”

“Right!” Anya grumbles, her eyes on the blonde.

“Anya, Xander, this is Tara. Tara this is Anya and Xander.” Willow grins nervously, realizing she forgot to mention Anya’s obvious bluntness to the witch. 

“Nice to meet you.” Xander grins at Tara.

“Xander’s mine. You can’t have him.” Anya narrows her gaze on the blonde witch.

“Mmmm.” Tara looks around worriedly. 

“Easy, demon girl. Not everyone wants your man.” Faith grumbles, feeling an uncontrollable urge to yell at the woman for making Tara feel nervous, as she was just starting to loosen up. 

Tara turns surprised eyes on Faith as she says the word demon. Nibbling on her lip, she looks down at the table, wondering about this group of friends. 

“Want another soda?” Faith questions softly, her eyes on the white teeth chewing on her bottom lip. 

Tara glances up, making brief eye contact. Glancing at her now empty glass, Tara nods her head. “Please.”

“Be right back.” Faith narrows her eyes on Anya, giving her a warning glare, before heading towards the bar. 

“What’s her problem?” Anya looks from Faith back to the other people sitting at the table. 

“Maybe she’s tired of you always thinking every woman that sees Xander automatically wants him.” Willow exasperatedly states. “Didn’t mean that in a bad way, Xander.”

“That’s okay. Not much of my manly pride left, anyway.” Xander mutters half under his breath. 

Tara glances up, a small smile crossing her face at Xander’s comment. As Faith sets another soda down in front of her, Tara looks up in thanks. 

Faith allows a grin to cross her face as she stands back a small distance from the crowded table, watching as Oz makes his way to the group, standing behind Willow and placing his hands on her shoulders, unconsciously kneading the witch. Her gaze travels slowly from Willow and Oz to where she’s looking at Xander and Anya, who are arguing quietly. But you can see the two care for each other. Sighing Faith looks towards Buffy and Riley, trying not to smirk. No matter what Buffy might say Faith knows she’s just in lust with Riley. No way that was this big mystery thing that Buffy calls love. Looking back at an obviously uncomfortable witch, Faith considers the woman for a moment. 

“Know how to shoot pool?” Faith finally questions, deciding Tara might feel a little better if she’s away from the bunch of lovebirds.

“Not very well.” Tara shifts in her seat so she can look at Faith.

“Yeah, kinda like the dancin’, right?” Faith smirks. “Come on. Let’s give you a chance to win back that bet.” Faith’s eyes twinkle with merriment as she watches the obvious relief of getting away from the group is making Tara feel. Leading the way to the pool table, Faith raises an eyebrow at the two guys playing. “You guys about done?” She questions softly.

The one guy remembers her from where she’d beat the hell out of this guy before he disappeared, nodding his head quickly he looks at his friend. “It’s getting kind of late anyways. We have to work tomorrow.” He slides his pool cue onto the table, the two men leaving quickly.

“Thanks.” Faith calls after them, chuckling quietly. 

Tara leans against the pillar by the pool table watching as Faith slides her money into the machine before gathering all the balls and putting them in the rack. 

“Wanna break?” Faith looks at the witch who seems to be debating on saying something.

“I really d-don’t know how to play pool. I’ve only played it once b-before.” Tara chews the inside of her lip.

“Then I’ll just have to show ya’.” Faith grins. “I’ll break.”

Tara accepts the pool cue Faith hands her, and watches as the woman leans over the table, pulling the pool cue back in one smooth, fluid movement before slamming the tip of it into the cue ball. As the cue ball impacts on the other balls, making them scatter about the table, Tara’s eyes stay glued on the brunette. Tara realizes as she watches the woman that there’s a lot more to her than her rough exterior and blunt approach hints at. 

Faith looks up making contact with intense blue eyes. Not even realizing it she stays that way for a couple minutes just allowing herself to be immersed in the other woman’s gaze, her heart pounding a little harder in her chest. Swallowing, Faith finally stands up breaking the gaze to look at the table. Seeing she sunk two solids and one stripe, she scopes out the table seeing which were set up better. Realizing the run on stripes should work to her advantage, she quickly calls her shot, before sinking the ball in the side pocket. 

Tara tilts her head as Faith finally misses and waves her over to the table. 

“It’s your turn.” Faith smirks at the look on the witch’s face. “You got the solids. Don’t sink the eight ball ‘til last. And don’t hit one of my balls first, or it’s a foul and you lose your turn.”

Tara nods her understanding and fumbles with holding the cue stick, when she hears a soft chuckle and feels a warm body leaning against her; she closes her eyes at the heat literally blasting from the other woman.

“Here, hold it like this.” Faith whispers in her ear as she leans over her back, wrapping her right hand around Tara’s on the thick part of the cue stick. “You don’t have to strangle it, just hold on easy. Now, I hold the end of the cue stick like this, where it slides between my thumb and crooked index finger, you just want to use this as a guide, and let it slide smoothly back and forth, got it?”

Tara swallows hard as she feels the woman’s breasts pressing into her back, and the smoky voice whispering in her ear, the hot breath sending shivers down her spine. “I think so.” Tara finally murmurs in a slightly higher pitched voice, almost whimpering as the other woman pulls away.

“Good, you gotta line up your shot, and stroke nice and smooth.” Faith smirks at the slightly flushed woman, trying to ignore her own surprising response to being close to the blonde. 

“Line up the white ball with one of my solid ones and aim for a pocket?” Tara questions as she closes one eye, trying to aim her shot.

“That’s pretty much it.” Faith moves around the table and leans against the pillar, her eyes invariably drawn to where the witch’s shirt has gaped open somewhat, showing an intoxicating view of a set of very lush breasts encased in a pale blue bra. 

“I made it!” Tara stands up, grinning at the dark-haired woman.

“Good. Now, do it again.” Faith can’t help but smile at the woman’s obvious excitement. “You beat me here, we’ve really gotta discuss the bet.” Faith jokes, then laughs as Tara misses the next shot as she looks up at her. “You ain’t gonna win like that.”

Tara scowls good-naturedly at the brunette. “It’s not fair trying to distract me while I’m just learning the game.”

“Gotta do what I gotta do.” Faith chuckles as she brushes softly against the witch as she walks around looking at her options. 

“Hey! I wondered where you got off to.” Willow comes to the end of the table, glancing from one woman to the other.

“Faith’s t-teaching me to shoot pool.” Tara admits, grinning shyly. 

“How are you doing?” Willow glances at the table and Faith, watching as the dark slayer’s lips quirk up in a half smile.

“Losing.” Tara states simply, grinning crookedly at Willow, before glancing at Faith, the grin turning into a half smirk. “Of course, if someone w-would stop distracting me…”

“Told ya’. I’m here to win the bet…” Faith stops and leans on her cue stick for a moment, considering the witch. “Actually, I probably should lose. I think I’d like that better.” Faith chuckles loudly as Tara blushes deeply and looks down at the floor.

“Stop it!” Tara mumbles in embarrassment. “You’re just trying to embarrass m-me now!”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows before finally leaning over to sink her next ball.

“What bet?” Willow questions, confused.

“Nothin’ you need to worry about, Red.” Faith leers at the redhead, making her blush. 

“Don’t alienate my friend, Faith. She’s promised to help me out with my magic.” Willow warns seriously. 

“Am I alienatin’ you?” Faith looks at Tara with a raised eyebrow.

Tara blinks in surprise at the serious question coming from the dark-haired woman. “N-no. You’re not.” Tara shakes her head, smiling softly. 

“There. Nothin’ to worry ‘bout, Red.” Faith glances back down at the table, wondering why she felt a sense of relief when the witch answered. 

“I g-guess I should go back to the table.” Tara states softly, looking from the witch to the brunette and back again.

“No! No, it’s okay. If you’re having fun, it’s all good.” Willow waves her hand smiling. “Go ahead and play pool.” Willow grins. 

“Okay.” Tara allows a big smile to cross her face. Watching as Willow bounces back to the table. 

Faith watches as Tara’s blue eyes twinkle and the beautiful smile crosses the witch’s face as she realizes she can continue playing pool. Faith wonders for a moment if it’s the pool playing, or herself that the witch is more interested in. Sighing quietly, trying to figure out why the hell she seems to care, Faith quickly sinks her next two balls, before missing her next to the last ball. 

“Damn.” Faith mumbles. “I got almost all my balls out of your way. If you’re real careful, you could have a run.”

“A run?” Tara questions confused at the phrasing.

“Where you can sink all your balls in.” Faith’s lips curl up in a small smile. “Come here, let me show ya’.” Faith waits patiently for Tara to walk over to her, before softly explaining how if she hit this ball first, gently, knocking it into the side pocket, she’d be lined up for the next ball down in the corner. Slowly she works her way around the table showing the witch what would be the best way to make the ‘run’ on the table. 

“I’ll be lucky to m-make the first shot let alone the rest, Faith.” Tara states exasperatedly. 

“Want help?” Faith offers softly.

“Well, I don’t know what you m-mean by English, backspin, topspin or any of those other words you were t-talking about.” Tara admits staring at the table. “I see hit white ball into one of my balls and pray it goes in the hole I want it to go in. That’s about as far as I’ve gotten.” 

Faith can’t help but laugh quietly at the witch. “Here, I’ll show ya’.” Faith takes up the position of leaning over the witch again, showing her how and where to hit the cue ball as they line up the shot. “Now, a very soft, easy stroke is what you want. It’s hard to sink the balls in the side pockets.” 

Tara swallows hard as she swears that someone must have kicked the heat up twenty degrees. As Faith’s hand guides her through the soft stroke, and the ball slowly rolls towards the pocket before dropping in, Tara turns her head to look into dark brown eyes that are less than a couple inches away from her. “You’re good at this, aren’t you?” Tara questions, her voice deeper than normal.

Faith’s eyes traverse down to the lips speaking the words, staring for a moment after they stop moving before glancing back up into dark blue eyes. “We talkin’ about pool?” 

Tara hesitates for a moment, before breaking the eye contact. “I-I’m not real sure.” She admits honestly. 

Faith hears the slightly scared note in the witch’s voice, for some reason she doesn’t like that sound coming from the blonde. Backing off slightly, she smiles softly. “Maybe we should call an end to the pool playin’ for tonight.” Faith places her pool cue in the holder, holding her hand out to Tara, placing hers in the rack. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Tara whispers, before quickly heading back to the table.

Faith watches the witch practically run away. Sighing quietly, Faith glances around the bar. Deciding to head out on the dance floor and try to forget about the blonde, Faith strides quickly through the group of people before quickly immersing herself in the music. 

***

Tara smiles quickly as she sits down at the table. 

“Who won?” Willow questions, wondering at the blonde’s demeanor, as she sits there not saying anything for a few long minutes.

“Faith did.” Tara admits, quirking her lip. “I think I should g-go back to the d-dorm. I have an early c-class tomorrow.” Tara explains softly as she stands. 

“You need someone to walk you home.” Willow looks at Buffy and Riley who are hiding in the corner making out. Sighing quietly she knows better than to ask Xander and Anya. Xander would be okay with it, but Anya gets a little strange about things like this sometimes. Not ready to go back to the dorm room herself, Willow’s eyes land on Faith. “Let me see if Faith would mind.”

“No, no. That’s okay. I’ll b-be fine.” Tara shakes her head before grinning. “See you later this week. We still on for Thursday evening?” 

“Definitely, I’ll come to your dorm room at 7:00.” Willow smiles watching as Tara starts to walk away. “Tara, I’m serious! Someone should walk you home.”

Tara just waves as she continues walking quickly towards the exit.

“Damn.” Willow mutters, before quickly making her way through the group of people on the dance floor. “Faith!” She calls loudly, interrupting the slayer as she slithers her body from one male to another male.

“What?” Faith growls looking at the redhead.

“Tara decided to head back to the dorm without anyone to walk with her.” Willow starts explaining, before she realizes Faith’s already striding off the dance floor towards the exit. “Umm, thanks?” Willow says to the empty spot, before turning back to the table. “What the hell is going on?” Willow sighs as she sits back down, alone at the table.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Faith growls deeply at the thought of Willow allowing Tara to leave the bar without going with her. “Damn redhead knows fuckin’ better.” Faith quickly strides to catch up with the blonde walking at a pretty good clip ahead of her. As she sees a vampire detach himself from the side of a building trailing Tara, Faith growls lowly. “I don’t think so.”

Tara gets the distinct impression that she’s being followed. Turning her head slightly, she sees a tall man a couple yards behind her. When she watches as his eyes turn to yellow, and bumps come up on his forehead, she reacts without thinking, sending a blast of magic at him, knocking him twenty feet back, making him land at Faith’s feet. Looking in surprise at Faith as she leans down with something in her hand, stabbing it in the guy’s chest, Tara stares in stunned disbelief as he explodes into dust. It finally clicks in her mind that the guy must have been a vampire.

Standing there in shock, she watches as Faith cautiously walks up to her, placing a gentle hand on her arm. “Vampire?” Tara questions hoarsely. When Faith nods her head in the affirmative, Tara closes her eyes, sighing. “Vampires, demons, werewolves are all real?” Tara questions, almost wishing they weren’t. If they’re real, that means her father could possibly have been telling the truth all these years.

“They are.” Faith watches the emotions flickering across the witch’s face, the hope, then the sadness and despair. “You okay?” 

“I don’t think so.” Tara shakes her head, paling at the brunette’s words. “What are you?” Tara questions hoarsely, opening her sad, scared eyes to look at the brunette. 

“Ummm.” Faith shifts around uncomfortably for a few moments. “How about I tell ya’, but not out here? Somewhere a little more private, maybe?” Faith offers seriously. 

Tara considers the woman for a moment. “Let’s head back to the campus.” Tara sighs, turning back around and walking towards the University, her eyes on the ground in front of her, as Faith walks beside her, a couple inches separating them.

Faith follows the witch up the stairs to her dorm room. As Tara glances at her again, Faith tries to smile her most benign smile to make her feel a little more comfortable. When Tara allows a brief smile to flit across her face, Faith releases the breath she’d unconsciously been holding. Following her into the room, Faith’s eyes quickly take in the room with the white Christmas lights twinkling merrily around the ceiling and top of the walls, before her gaze takes in sketches hanging here and there. 

Leaning her back against the door not wanting to crowd the woman, Faith watches as Tara slides her shoes off and reaches down to her mini refrigerator.

“Would you like a water or juice?” Tara offers softly as she pulls out a juice. 

“Water, thanks.” Faith answers, slowly easing her way towards the witch, accepting the water handed to her.

“So?” Tara questions after a couple minutes and a few sips of her juice. Watching the dark-haired woman intently as she sits down on the edge of her bed, watching as Faith perches a hip on her desk.

“You obviously know about vampires and other things that go bump in the night, right?” Faith questions hesitantly. As Tara nods her head, Faith plays with the label on her water bottle. “Well, have you ever heard of ‘One girl in all the world to fight the forces of evil’ yadda, yadda, yadda shit?” 

Tara frowns and shakes her head. “No.” Tara states simply, watching as Faith sighs. 

“Yeah, well, the girl is called a slayer. She was born… sorry make it created originally. She was made to fight vampires and other evil. She’s a lot stronger, faster, and heals quicker than a normal human, that way she can fight on a more even basis with these creatures.” Faith explains quickly. 

“Created?” Tara’s brows furrow at the wording.

“The original slayer was created by men. They pretty much took this poor girl and did some kind of voodoo shit on her. When she died, a new one was called. They tapped into some cosmos shit, or something, making it so that there would always be a new one to replace the old one. Down through time, that’s the way it goes.” Faith snarls her lip at the thought. 

Tara watches Faith for a long moment. “You’re the slayer.” Tara whispers as she makes the connection. Paling even more at the thought. “It’s your job to kill demons.” 

“Evil demons.” Faith nods her head. “There are such things as non-evil demons. Some are actually kind of cool.” Faith shrugs her shoulders. “It’s more of a case by case basis. If they try to kill me, or someone else, I kill them.”

“Willow knows?” Tara whispers.

“Yeah. Her and B go back to Sophomore year together. She found out then, along with Xander.” Faith explains.

“Wait. B?” Tara looks confused at the dark haired slayer.

“Buffy, she’s a slayer also.” Faith admits, frowning. “I’m fuckin’ this all up. B was the slayer two before me. She drowned, Xander performed CPR on her, bringing her back to life, but not before a new slayer was called. Her name was Kendra, she was killed, then that made yours truly.” Faith waves her hand at herself. 

Tara sits there in stunned silence. 

Faith watches the woman, wondering if she was going to freak out, or just continue to sit there not saying anything. “Tare?” Faith calls her name quietly, when the woman seems to have faded off into her own little world. 

“A l-lot to t-take in.” Tara’s lip quirks the tiniest bit, not able to do more than that.

“Yeah, it is.” Faith sighs quietly, before heading towards the door. “If you can’t deal, let Willow down easy. She’s really been lookin’ hard to find someone to practice magic with. I‘m sorry that this isn‘t what you‘re lookin‘ for.” Faith softly states before quickly slipping out of the dorm room.

It takes a moment for Tara to realize that Faith left. Glancing up at the closed door, Tara runs a shaking hand over her forehead. “What am I going to do? In six months I turn twenty. If I become a demon…” Tara feels tears gathering in her eyes. “Mama, I wish you were here to help me. Is what father said true? Am I a demon? Will they have to kill me when I turn into one?”

Letting the tears fall, Tara curls up into a small ball on the bed, crying herself into a restless night’s sleep.

***

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Faith growls as she stomps her way towards Revello Drive. Almost hoping to come across a few vampires to take her frustrations out on, but of course, when she’s wanting them to be around, there’s none to be found. 

Joyce looks up in surprise as Faith opens the door, closing it a little more forcefully than necessary. “Faith?” 

“Mrs. S.” Faith looks at the woman, questioningly. 

“Everything okay?” Joyce questions hesitantly, seeing the anger practically pouring from the woman’s eyes.

“Yeah, peachy keen.” Faith snarls as she heads into the kitchen, opening and shutting cabinet doors as she looks for something to munch on.

“Please tell me Buffy didn’t piss you off.” Joyce questions softly as she watches Faith tear open a bag of chips, grabbing a handful and shoving them into her mouth, chewing them viciously.

Swallowing the chips. Faith shakes her head. “Not B. I pretty much fucked up all on my own.” Faith admits, opening the refrigerator door, grabbing a soda out before hopping up on the counter. 

Joyce waits, hoping that Faith might open up to her, watching as the teenager works her way slowly and methodically through the bag of chips. 

“What’s it like to be in love?” Faith questions out of the blue. 

“Uh…” Joyce blinks in surprise as she watches Faith look at her with questioning brown eyes. Slowly walking into the kitchen, Joyce sits down at the island across from the slayer. “I guess it’s different for different people. But, in my experience, it was getting lost in Hank’s eyes first. My heart would speed up at the sight of him, or when I’d hear his voice. I’d catch myself thinking about him at inopportune times, wanting to spend time with him.” Joyce shrugs. 

“Wanting to bump uglies with him?” Faith allows a small smile to work across her face as Joyce narrows her gaze before grinning at her.

“Yes, having sex with him was part of it, too.” Joyce chuckles quietly. “Found some hunk you’re interested in?”

“Not a hunk.” Faith tilts her head at the older Summers.

“Okay, hunkette?” Joyce grins at the surprise on Faith’s face.

“Damn, I thought that might freak you a bit.” Faith’s mouth drops as Joyce laughs heartily at her.

“Kids today!” Joyce shakes her head, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “You think you’re the only ones that even consider having same sex relations. That’s been going on probably since the beginning of time.”

Faith raises an eyebrow in wonder at Joyce, her curiosity piqued. “Do tell. Sounds more like a little note of experience coming through there, Mrs. S.” 

Joyce blushes lightly. “If you tell anyone, I’ll get you back, somehow, some way, understood?” As Faith’s eyes open in surprise, and she nods her head, Joyce smirks. “My freshman year in college, my roommate and I were known to… experiment. It was actually quite enjoyable. But, in the long run, not for me.” Joyce shrugs, grinning.

“Damn! B ought to know this. Little Miss Tight Ass could probably use a little experimenting, instead of dealing with corn-fed boy.” Faith guffaws loudly as Joyce smirks at her comment. 

“We did not have this conversation, understand?” As Faith nods, Joyce laughs quietly. “Honestly, I agree with you. She goes from that damn vampire, to the Mr. America wanna be. She needs to let her hair down and enjoy life some.” Joyce sighs quietly. “But it isn’t like she’ll listen to me.”

“Don’t know. Maybe you oughta tell her you got it on with another girl, might open her eyes.” Faith jokes, jumping down from the counter to sit on the stool across from Joyce. 

“Probably make her look at me like I’m a two-headed vampire.” Joyce chuckles. “So, how did you fuck up?” Joyce questions, using Faith’s terminology.

Faith blinks in surprise at Joyce saying fuck. “Well, Willow met this girl in the Wicca meeting group who’s an actual witch. She actually intrigued me there. I had walked Willow there because it was a wolf moon. Anyway, Willow talked her into going to the Bronze tonight. I played bodyguard walking them there, then kind of went off on my own. I kept catching myself staring at her, you know.” Faith glances up briefly seeing the look of understanding crossing the woman’s face. “Well, she glanced up and it was like she was starin’ into my soul. Well, I got her out on the dance floor we danced a few fast dances before the band took a break. By then the whole group was there, being all huggy, kissy type shit. I asked her to shoot pool.”

Joyce watches the emotions playing over Faith’s face. They seemed to range from everything from happiness, to sadness to confusion to a hint of anger.

“Well, I kind of had to show her how to shoot pool.” Faith grins wickedly at this point, her eyes lighting up with merriment.

“How do…” Joyce trails off, thinking about it, before blushing and laughing quietly.

“Yeah, I kinda hung all over her back, pressing my body into her type thing.” Faith admits, smirking. “Anyway, it kinda got heated there at the end, where I came close to kissin’ her. She ended up heading back to the table and Willow, while I decided to hit the dance floor. Next thing I know Willow’s coming up to me, telling me Tara decided to head back to the University, without anyone walking with her. That damn redhead could have went with her. But no, she lets her take off on her own, so she can stay there with dog boy.” Faith growls deeply at the thought. 

Joyce reaches out, placing a calming hand on the slayer’s clenched fist. “Easy, Faith.”

Faith slowly calms down. “I took off after her and good thing I did. A vampire was planning on making a snack of her. She saw me dust him. It was weird, when she asked me if vampires, demons and werewolves existed and I said yes they did, she turned real pale and scared like. She asked me what I was. I insisted we go somewhere more quiet and followed her to her room, explained I was a slayer, as was Buffy. Needless to say, I think it kind of freaked her out. I think I scared her off, Mrs. S.” Faith finally admits what’s really bothering her. “I like her. I ain’t never liked no one before. I don’t know what love is, but I know I don’t want to just jump in the sack with her. I want to get to know her, too.”

Joyce sighs quietly. “Give her some time. Maybe talk to Willow, tell her that you had to tell Tara. Maybe she can talk to her, also. She went through this revelation in high school. I’m sure she can help explain things a little more to Tara, so she won’t be so upset.”

Faith plays with her empty soda can, tearing little chunks off the top, dropping them into the opening. “I think I scared her off, Mrs. S. I don’t think I’ll ever get a chance to know if there might have been somethin’ there.”

“Don’t write it off yet, Faith.” Joyce states softly, watching the teen. “Give her a few days to let it soak in. She might surprise you.”

“Yeah, like my life is that great. If I was her, I’d run to the farthest point on the map to be away from this shit.” Faith growls. “Thanks for listening to my shit, Mrs. S. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime. I’m always here for you, if you need me.” Joyce pats Faith’s arm gently. “Buffy never gave me the chance. I appreciate you talking with me.”

“Yeah, well… B sometimes ain’t the brightest crayon in the box.” Faith smirks as Joyce smacks her arm at that comment.

“Be nice. She’s still my daughter.” Joyce chuckles at the gleam in Faith’s eyes. 

“You sure about that?” Faith laughs, as she ducks the dishtowel that comes sailing at her head. “You’re all right, Mrs. S.” Faith throws the empty bag in the trash along with her soda can. 

Joyce watches as Faith strides out of the kitchen. Smiling softly, she whispers to the empty room. “You’re all right, too, Faith.” Joyce glances at the clock on the stove. “It’s late and I need to be in bed.” Joyce shakes her head, surprised at how long the two of them had been talking. Quickly shutting the lights off, Joyce double-checks the doors before heading upstairs, grinning as she hears Faith singing quietly in the shower. “’Night, Faith.” Joyce calls out, knowing the slayer will hear her, before heading to bed.

***

Willow bites on her lip nervously as she waits outside Tara’s door. As the door slowly opens and Tara stands there quietly, Willow smiles self-consciously. “Ummm. Am I still welcome?” 

Tara sighs, letting a small smile cross her face as she opens the door wider to allow Willow to come in. “Yes, you’re welcome, Willow.” She states softly after Willow enters the room.

“Just make sure you don’t invite anyone in your room. That’s a no-no.” Willow quirks her lip up into a quick smile. “So, how are you doing?” Willow questions as she glances around the woman’s room. 

“Don’t really know.” Tara admits as she sits down on her bed. 

“Anything you want to ask? Clarify?” Willow’s foot bounces nervously as she watches Tara.

“Please sit, Willow.” Tara can’t help but laugh quietly at the obviously worried redhead. “Faith kind of gave me a quick run down.”

Willow nods her head. “She told me she was afraid she’d scared you off. Did she?”

Tara runs a hand over the coverlet on her bed, smoothing out the wrinkles. “It wasn’t her, necessarily, that s-scared me. It was the thought that d-demons are real.” Tara looks up with worried eyes. 

“But Buffy and Faith fight demons. They’re here to protect us and keep us safe from evilness. The Hellmouth is a lot safer place than it was before. I remember when Buffy first came here how it seemed every weekend a new group of vampires were trying to take over the town. But they keep that down to a minimum now! Honest.” Willow babbles quickly. 

Tara bites her lip, not looking up, nodding her head silently. “I get that.” Tara sighs softly, deciding to wait to say anything. Maybe she can help Willow with her magic before it gets to her birthday. “Did you want to work on your meditations? They’ll h-help you in the l-long run.” Tara tilts her head thinking for a moment. “That’s why the n-negative energy is so b-bad here in Sunnydale. It’s a Hellmouth.” Tara finally realizes what Willow had said, making the connection.

“So the Hellmouth is partially to blame for my soupy spells?” Willow questions eagerly.

Tara laughs quietly. “Well, it certainly isn’t helping. Let’s w-work on your meditations, letting you get in touch with your inner s-store of magic so you can draw on it, instead of d-drawing on the things around you. That’ll help you a lot. Then I have a couple books that you can borrow. Read them, they might give you a l-little more insight into the magical realm.” Tara grins crookedly, relaxing.

“Thank you.” Willow breathes out a huge sigh of relief. “I’m so glad Faith didn’t scare you off.”

“Faith didn’t d-do anything wrong, Willow. There w-was n-nothing she did to be blamed for.” Tara explains softly. Hesitating for a moment, Tara finally questions the redhead. “How is she?”

“Who?” Willow looks at the blonde from where she was perusing her magic books. 

“Faith.” Tara whispers the slayer’s name. 

“She’s okay, I guess.” Willow shrugs her shoulders. “She just called to let me know she’d let you in on the slayer deal, and that she was kind of worried about you.”

Tara frowns momentarily. “You guys aren’t real close?” Tara questions. 

“Well…” Willow hesitates momentarily. “Faith is kind of a loner. She sort of does her own thing. She alternates out nights with Buffy, doing the slayer thing. Occasionally they’ll patrol together. She’s kind of on call.” Willow grins briefly. 

Tara furrows her brow at the words, wondering if the original group had ever really tried to bring Faith into their circle, or if they had just decided that if she wanted to join them, she could. If she didn’t, they’d use her when they needed her. Deciding to wait and see what happens, Tara puts those thoughts out of her mind for the time being. “Let’s work on your meditations.”

Willow grins hugely at the witch, climbing up on the bed facing Tara as the blonde witch indicates. 

Tara softly explains what she wants Willow to do, to relax, try and get that busy mind of hers to empty and concentrate on her heartbeat, before continuing.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Faith sighs quietly as she walks by Tara’s dorm, her eyes unconsciously looking up at the general area she knows her room is at. It’d been roughly a month since she’d told the witch about being a slayer. The witch hadn’t tried to contact her, and of course, Faith hasn’t taken the initiative to see how she’s doing. Only getting the occasional comment from Willow to go by after Willow started to look at her strangely when she kept asking after the witch. According to Buffy and Willow they are studying for finals, since it was almost the end of the school year. So Faith had decided to wait and try and contact the witch after the end of the school year. Maybe see if she’d want to grab a meal. Faith chuckles to herself at the thought, having talked extensively with Mrs. S about the witch. 

Noticing the campus is unusually quiet, Faith figures everyone must be studying hard for finals, chuckling at the thought, Faith continues patrolling, looking for something to take her irritation out on. Faith frowns as she cruises around the campus, the hairs on the back of her neck starting to stand on end. Sharpening her gaze, her eyes widen as this huge guy, demon… “What the fuck?” Faith looks the guy up and down. “Frankenstein, I presume?” Faith questions hoarsely.

“You’re the other one.” Adam states calmly in a mechanical sounding voice. “Good, I want to see what you’re capable of.” 

Faith ducks a quick strike by the monster, before slamming her fist into his stomach, yanking her hand to her body as she cries out in pain.

“Sorry, does my titanium stomach bother you?” Adam allows a smile to cross his patchwork face before extending the spike in his hand, piercing the slayer’s shoulder before picking her up and tossing her twenty feet. 

Faith groans as she hits the ground, trying to roll so it absorbs some of the impact. Cradling her almost useless right arm to her body, she snarls as she looks up at the monster. “Who the fuck are you?” She yells as she jumps up, snapping off a kick to his jaw, his head barely moving at the hard kick. Landing, she nails his knee with everything in her, finally making him grunt and partially collapse before he slowly stands again. 

Adam tilts his head, his gaze narrowing. “That actually hurt. I don’t like that.” He grabs her up with both arms, slinging her a good forty feet away closer to the dorms. “I need to work on this.” Adam looks down at his leg as he limps away into the night.

***

Tara sighs quietly as she takes a break from studying. Standing up she works her way over to the electric kettle, checking the water level. Grabbing a large bottle of water she pours some more in before turning the kettle on, deciding a nice cup of chamomile tea wouldn’t go amiss. Preparing the mug and tea bag, she walks over to her window looking out at the night, thoughts of the dark-haired slayer crossing her mind, wondering how the woman’s doing. Knowing that she’s doing the patrols every night by herself, since Buffy is studying for finals, just like pretty much every other student on the campus. 

Tara had subconsciously decided to stay away from the dark-haired woman, and the way she makes her feel. Not wanting to chance caring for the woman, or Goddess forbid, Faith care for her and then she turns into a demon. Not wanting the woman to have to possibly kill someone she’s interested in, or could become interested in. 

Turning back as she hears the kettle click off, she pours the hot water in her mug. Setting the kettle back down, she tilts her head as she feels… “Faith.” She whispers quickly closing the short distance to the door, opening it. “Sweet Goddess!” Tara cries out, reaching down for the battered and bloodied slayer. 

“You closest.” Faith mutters, trying to drag her body into the room. Grunting in pain as Tara wraps her arm around her waist, helping her to stand. “Frankenstein…” Faith coughs up some blood, crying out at the pain in her body.

“Shhh.” Tara eases the slayer onto the bed, watching as the slayer impossibly turns paler, her eyes full of pain, her aura radiating strong reds with the pain she’s in. Whispering a small incantation, Tara blocks some of the pain, and in effect knocks Faith out. Grabbing up the phone, she calls Willow’s room. 

“Faith’s in my room. Bring the biggest damn First Aid kit you got.” Tara mutters quickly as Buffy answers the phone, hanging up before the other slayer has a chance to say anything. Quickly striding over to Faith, Tara gently eases the slayer’s top off before she prods the dark-haired woman, seeing the bad scalp laceration, Tara quickly grabs all the towels and washrags she has, pouring the hot water into a bowl. Wiping away the blood, Tara winces, but waits before trying to heal it, making sure there isn’t anything else that needs immediate attention. Pressing a towel against the wound, she runs her hands gently over the slayer’s body, whispering soft nonsense words as the slayer groans, shifting, as her hands press on the already bruised and swollen ribs and stomach. 

“Goddess, the internal damage has to be bad. But so is the head laceration. Internals first.” Tara finally decides, deciding they can probably stitch up the head wound, but the internals were going to need something more. Praying quietly to the Goddess for the strength and power to take care of the broken slayer, Tara concentrates on sending all her energy into the woman, seeing the healing of the woman’s internal organs with a mental eye, the ribs slowly knitting together. Sending the majority of her energy to the internal organs after starting the ribs to healing, Tara whimpers as she finally drains herself. Hoping that what she did would help the worst of it, she glances up as Buffy comes barreling in the unlocked door Willow a few steps behind her. 

“What happened?” Buffy questions, stopping in stunned surprise at the slayer lying on Tara’s bed, almost half naked. Taking a moment, she notices the blood that obviously had soaked the witch’s bed, and the bloody towel behind Faith’s head.

“Who the fuck cares, give me the first aid kit!” Tara growls deeply, yanking the kit from Buffy’s hands, pulling out scissors, sterile pads and silk before digging around until she finds a needle. “Turn her over onto her stomach, GENTLY.” Tara orders hoarsely, pouring some of the rubbing alcohol in with the hot water, soaking a washrag in the mixture as Buffy and Willow gently shift Faith onto her stomach. Setting the bowl down beside the woman’s hips and climbing up on the bed, Tara gently cleanses the wound before snipping the hair away from the gash, frowning at having to cut some of the woman’s beautiful hair, but knowing it has to be done. 

Buffy glances at Willow frowning deeply as she silently tilts her head towards Tara with a raised eyebrow in question. When all she gets is a shrug of the shoulders in response, she watches the witch silently. 

“Can you try and hold her still for me? I don’t want her moving around while I’m trying to stitch her head.” Tara questions quickly as she washes her hands with alcohol before tearing open the needle and thread. 

“Did she pass out?” Buffy questions as she climbs up on the bed, holding the woman’s shoulders, looking at Willow. “Can you try and hold her head?” 

Willow nods. “Hope the bed can hold us all.” Willow mutters. 

Buffy sees what Willow means. Quickly hopping back off the bed, Buffy looks at Tara. “Anything under the bed you got to worry about?”

“No. Faith’s more important.” Tara shakes her head as Buffy slides the bed away from the wall a good two feet so Willow can slide in at the head. Sighing deeply, Tara waits as Buffy and Willow get situated. Gently wiping the wound again, Tara swallows hard as she pinches the skin together. Biting her lip, harder than she realizes, she cleanly stitches nice small stitches in the gash, pulling it closed, tying off the thread as she goes. Tara snips the excess before reaching down for one of the sterile pads placing it gently on the wound before wrapping the gauze around the slayer’s head to hold it in place. 

“Can you shift her back? I didn’t get a chance to finish checking over the rest of her wounds.” Tara runs a shaking hand over her forehead, unaware that she’s leaving a streak of blood in its wake. 

“How badly is she hurt?” Willow questions as she shifts out from the front of the bed, watching as Tara quickly cleans and bandages the wound in Faith’s shoulder, before she slides her hand down Faith’s body, paying special attention to her abdomen and ribs.

“Honestly? I haven’t a fucking clue.” Tara admits. “She had some serious internal damage. I drained my stores of energy trying to heal them to the best of my ability. She had at least four broken ribs, I started them knitting together to help her slayer healing along, just to be sure that they didn’t accidentally puncture a lung again.” Tara runs her hands down Faith’s legs, frowning at the obvious swelling of one knee. Leaving the tight leather pants on for now, knowing that they’re probably keeping the swelling to a minimum, she checks the other leg. 

“Want me to wrap her ribs?” Buffy questions quietly, as it looks like Tara’s finished taking inventory of Faith’s injuries.

“Please.” Tara nods her head before opening a drawer in her desk, pulling out a heavy duty pair of scissors. “I’m probably going to get yelled at for this…” Tara mutters more to herself than the other women in the room as she cuts up the leg of the pants, stopping before she reaches the knee. “Willow, can you go get me as much ice as you can?” Tara glances up, making eye contact for the first time with the redhead. “I have a small cooler in the closet, if you can fill it and maybe a couple of the small trash bags with it?” 

Willow nods her head, opening the closet, grabbing the cooler and the trash bags sitting on the small shelf unit, running out of the room.

“Sorry for earlier.” Tara whispers as she helps lift Faith, for Buffy to wrap her ribs.

“Yeah, well, I was kind of stupid asking what happened when she needed help.” Buffy admits, quickly wrapping Faith’s ribs, taping the wrap down. “How exactly did you know how to do all this?” Buffy questions as Tara gently lays Faith back down.

“Willow didn’t tell you what I’m taking for college courses?” Tara allows a small smile to cross her face.

“Uh, no.” Buffy shakes her head.

“I’m sort of pre-med. I’m planning on becoming a veterinarian. Have to take a lot of the same courses medical students have to.” Tara admits, running her hand through her sweaty hair. 

“I thought you were 18 like us?” Buffy questions sitting back on the bed.

“No, I’m nineteen, getting ready to turn twenty in five months. This is actually my third year of college. My mother signed papers for me to be emancipated before she died.” Tara looks away, running a hand gently through Faith’s hair, sighing deeply. “I graduated high school early, started college technically when I was sixteen. My mother died a few months after I turned seventeen.”

“So, you’s smart?” Faith slurs, her eyes slowly opening, as she groans in pain.

“Shhhh, sweetie. Try and go to sleep. You need to rest and let your slayer healing take care of the injuries I couldn’t help.” Tara runs a soothing hand down Faith’s face, cupping her swollen cheek gently. 

“Hurts.” Faith admits, shifting slightly, whimpering. 

“I don’t have any power left to knock her out again.” Tara looks up with haunted eyes at Buffy.

“I’ve got pain pills in the kit.” Buffy answers, hopping off the bed, grabbing the bottle out of the kit handing it to Tara. “Faith, juice or water?” Buffy questions after sticking her head in the small refrigerator.

“Get her juice. She can use the natural sugar.” Tara suggests. “There’re bendy straws in the little box on top of the refrigerator.” 

“Here’s the ice.” Willow pants as she comes back in carrying the cooler and two bags filled to the brim with ice. 

“Buffy, can you get her to take the pills, while I look at her leg?” Tara questions quietly, as she looks down into Faith’s brown eyes. “Take the pills and try to go to sleep, okay?”

“But…” Faith winces, arching up in pain as her ribs creak in protest of her trying to shift.

“Damn it, Faith! Stay the fuck still!” Tara states harshly, looking down into the pain-filled eyes. “Don’t piss me off. I’m a scary bitch when I get mad.”

“’Kay.” Faith eases her body back down in the bed, her eyes following Tara as she walks back down by her leg. Faith groans as she watches Tara finish cutting her pants then cries out as the flow of pain makes it from her leg up to her brain. 

“Here, take the pills.” Buffy states, before dragging her eyes away from the woman’s horribly swollen leg and sliding four pills into Faith’s mouth before putting the straw to her lips, watching as she sucks down the juice slowly. When Faith releases the straw, Buffy frowns. “What did this to you, Faith?”

“Frankenstein.” Faith whimpers as she feels fingers prodding her leg. “Part monster, part human, part machine. Wicked strong. Looked like a bunch of demons patch-worked together.” Faith clenches her jaw in pain.

“I can’t tell how badly your leg is hurt because of the swelling.” Tara admits, glancing up at the brunette slayer. Wrapping a clean towel around the woman’s knee, Tara stands grabbing extra trash bags out of the closet, triple bagging the ice before tucking them on either side of the slayer’s knee. Kneeling beside the bed, Tara pulls out the boxes, digging through them until she finds her refillable ice pack. Quickly scooping some ice in it, she closes the top before sitting down gently beside the slayer, placing it against the woman’s swollen cheek. “Sleep, Faith.” Tara whispers, watching as the woman tries to fight the pills, and her own body’s natural reaction of wanting to slide into unconsciousness. 

“Thanks.” Faith finally whispers, slowly closing her eyes.

“Anything else we can do?” Willow questions worriedly.

“Unfortunately, no. I need to recharge.” Tara sighs looking at the redhead. 

“What do you need to recharge?” Buffy questions, frowning.

“I need to get out of Sunnydale. If I spend a few hours at the lake, I can charge my stores of energy and come back here and help Faith along some more.” Tara softly answers, unconsciously running a hand up and down the slayer’s arm beside her leg. 

Buffy glances out the window to the slowly lightening sky, realizing her mother should be up, getting ready for work. “Let me call mom. I’m sure you have classes?” Buffy looks back at the blonde witch.

Sighing, Tara nods, trying to figure out what to do. 

“When’s your first class?” Buffy questions as she dials her mom’s number.

Tara glances at the clock, realizing it’s almost 5:00 a.m. Taking a moment to figure out that it’s Friday, she figures her first two classes she can get by skipping, she should be worked far enough in advance to be okay. “I can skip the first couple. I’ll need to take my 11:00 class.” Tara admits.

“Mom, Faith ran into a bit of trouble last night.” Buffy explains quickly what little bit she knows that happened. “Can you maybe come by the dorm, take Tara to the lake outside of town?”

“Of course. I’ll call work and tell them I won’t be in today. One of the perks of being the boss.” Joyce frowns deeply. “What else does Faith need?”

“What do you think Faith’ll need until she’s well enough to go home?” Buffy looks at Tara questioningly. 

“Maybe a couple changes of clothes, preferably either loose sweat pants or shorts, loose button up shirts. Normal personal items.” Tara shrugs. “She shouldn’t be going anywhere for a few days, even with what help I can give her, and her slayer healing.”

“I heard, I’ll gather together a bag of stuff, which dorm?” Joyce wonders whose voice had been speaking, not having recognized it. 

Buffy quickly explains where the dorm is at, and that she’d be downstairs in half an hour to wait for her mother. After hanging up, she watches Tara as she slowly stands, gathering her clothes. 

“Would one of you mind staying here while I take a quick shower?” Tara actually looks down at her body, frowning at the amount of the dark-haired slayer’s blood that’s covering her. 

“You’re going to need to cover your clothes, or change before showering. Plus, you kinda got some blood streaks on your face and through your hair.” Buffy admits, standing, gathering a washrag and pouring some water from a water bottle on it. “Here, I can at least get the streaks off your face, in case you run into someone.” 

Tara chuckles and grins crookedly at the slayer. “Thanks, Buffy. And I am sorry for being kind of b-bossy earlier.” Tara looks down, blushing.

“Willow?” Buffy questions as she wipes the blood gently from Tara’s face.

“Yes?” Willow looks at Buffy, wondering what she’s wanting.

“Why is it that the whole time we were here and Tara was ordering us around and bitching at us, that she didn’t stutter once, but she just did?” Buffy’s eyes twinkle as she grins at the blonde witch.

“Ah, hell.” Tara mutters, blushing even deeper. “Extreme situations, I don’t s-stutter.” Tara admits. “Finished?” She questions as a grinning Buffy steps back.

“Yes, I’m finished.” Buffy smirks at the blushing witch. 

“Good.” Tara grabs a robe, yanking it on before grasping her clothes and her shower kit, quickly heading out of the room to go shower and dress.

“How come you didn’t tell me she was going to be a veterinarian?” Buffy questions, before glancing at the clock, and realizing she was going to have to run downstairs in a few minutes. 

“Didn’t think about it. Not something that I thought about telling you.” Willow admits, shrugging. 

“Did you know this is her third year in college and that’s she’s only 19?” Buffy questions Willow quickly.

“What?” Willow looks up in surprise. “I didn’t know that, I knew she was taking classes to become a veterinarian and she was finishing her third year, but I didn’t know she was only 19.” Willow shakes her head in surprise. 

“Uh, huh. Might want to talk a little bit more with Tara. I think she’s a lot deeper than any of us know. I’ve got to go down and wait for mom.” Buffy glances from the passed out slayer back to the redhead. “Got any idea what’s going on between those two?”

“No. Faith asked about her the past month a few times.” Willow admits.

“And Tara was sure acting very protective over Faith. Curious.” Buffy eases the door open, heading down to the front of the dorm to wait for her mom.

Willow looks curiously at Faith, wondering what’s going on between her and Tara. Also it crosses her mind to wonder why Faith came to Tara’s door instead of theirs when she needed help.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy runs out to the Jeep as her mom pulls into the parking lot. Grasping the bags from her mom’s hands, she allows a small smile to cross her face.

“How bad is she?” Joyce questions, following Buffy. 

“Pretty bad. For some reason she made her way to Tara’s door. Tara’s a witch, she used all the powers she had trying to heal the worse of Faith’s injuries, but she still isn’t happy with how badly Faith’s hurt and wants to re-charge. Hence you taking her out to the lake, she said something about being able to recharge after a couple hours there.” Buffy explains quickly as they make their way to Tara’s door. Quickly opening the door, she lets her mom precede her in, before placing Faith’s items beside the door. 

Tara glances up from where she’s trying to gently wash away some of the blood and dirt from the slayer’s body. Patting the slayer’s arms and chest dry, Tara reaches down for the blanket, gently laying it over the woman. 

“Hi.” Tara smiles crookedly at Buffy’s mom, wiping her hands dry before holding one out to shake Joyce’s hand.

Joyce tilts her head, looking at the witch. It finally occurs to her that this is the woman Faith was talking about. As she shakes her hand, she smiles. “I’m Buffy’s mother, Joyce. How’s she doing?” Joyce’s eyes shift to the sleeping slayer. 

“Better than she was.” Tara admits, turning back to look at the slayer, running a hand over the woman’s forehead. “I want to charge my batteries, as it were, so I can help her more.” 

“Who’s going to stay here with Faith while I drive Tara out to the lake?” Joyce looks from Willow to Buffy. “Don’t you both have classes this morning?”

“Yes.” Willow admits. “Buffy and I can’t miss this morning’s class, the professor made it clear that any student missing any classes this close to finals would get a failing grade.” 

“Tara, can you drive?” Joyce questions the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tara nods, looking in surprise at the set of keys Joyce presses into her hands. 

“Buffy will show you my vehicle. Do what you have to. I’ll stay here with Faith. Anything special I need to do?” Joyce explains quickly. 

“If she comes to, try and get her to take some more pain pills. I’ll fill the cooler with ice again before I leave.” Tara checks the ice packed around Faith’s leg, frowning. 

“Go to the lake. I can get ice, or have Buffy and Willow run down for more ice before they have to get ready for class.” Joyce waves the woman away. “Go.”

Tara grins briefly at the woman. “I’ll be back as quickly as I can.” Tara grabs her purse as she practically runs out of the room.

“Guess I should go with her to show her your vehicle.” Buffy mumbles before quickly heading after the witch.

Joyce chuckles, before turning back to the dark-haired slayer frowning. “How badly was she hurt, Willow?” 

Willow sighs. “I don’t know for sure, Tara mentioned something about at least four broken ribs, a punctured lung, internal damage, the hole in her shoulder, a nasty gash in the back of her head and her knee. I think those were the worst of it. There seems to be a lot of bruises and scrapes also.”

“She should be in the hospital.” Joyce frowns as she looks at the blood soaked sheets.

“She’s probably better now than she would have been in the hospital.” Willow admits quietly. “Tara drained her energy healing a good portion of Faith’s wounds. Stitched up the scalp wound and bandaged a couple other wounds.”

“Where did she learn to do that?” Joyce questions curiously, unknowingly taking Tara’s place beside the slayer running a hand gently over the slayer’s forehead and cheek. 

“She’s training to be a veterinarian. They have to take a lot of the same classes that pre-med students do. She’s in her third year of college.” Willow explains, as she fidgets watching Faith, feeling at a loss as to what to do. 

“And she’s obviously the witch helping you out.” Joyce looks up, smiling softly at the redhead.

“Yes. She’s helping me get control of my powers, showing me where I’ve gone wrong and the right way of doing things. She’s been a great help.” Willow nibbles on her lip. 

Joyce glances towards the door as Buffy comes in. 

“Let me get some more ice, we’re going to need to go here soon for class, Willow.” Buffy smiles at her mother. 

“I’ll go ahead and get ready, see you at the room.” Willow quickly leaves Tara’s room.

“Mom, want to help me with these?” Buffy questions grasping the two bags on either side of Faith’s leg.

“They’re still cold and have ice in them. Why don’t you get more bags and fill them with ice and I’ll replace them later.” Joyce offers as she feels the bags. 

“Okay. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Buffy grabs more bags out of the box in the closet before grasping the cooler. 

Joyce frowns at Faith. “What am I going to do with you?” Joyce grumbles, grasping the washcloth Tara had been trying to clean Faith with, running it gently down the woman’s arm and hand, frowning at the swollen, bruised knuckles. “Need to ice these down also.” 

Buffy lets herself back into Tara’s dorm room. “Here, mom. Sorry about this.” Buffy frowns. “We’re going to have to figure out what the hell did this to Faith and take it out. If it hurt her that bad, it probably isn’t going to be easy.”

“Be careful. Go to class, honey. I paid good money for them, after all.” Joyce smiles sadly at her daughter.

“Love you.” Buffy whispers as she hugs her mother tight. 

“Love you, too, honey.” Joyce smiles as she watches Buffy leave. Sighing quietly, Joyce slowly works on removing the bedclothes and sheets from under Faith, thankful that it didn’t look like the blood had made it to the mattress. Checking the closet first, Joyce smiles as she sees the stack of linens at the top of the closet. Pulling the sheets down, she grabs a couple of the large trash bags, placing them under Faith’s swollen leg, hoping to keep the condensation from soaking the mattress. Covering the bags with a couple towels, wincing in sympathy as she hears a groan come from Faith, Joyce gently shifts the slayer as she re-makes the bed. 

Sighing at the ruined pants, Joyce looks around, eyes lighting on the heavy scissors lying on the desk. Chuckling quietly, she looks up at the dark-haired slayer. “You’re probably going to be more pissed about a pair of your leather pants getting demolished than anything.” Joyce glances over towards the clock, realizing that Tara’s probably been gone a little over two hours, walking over to the window she glances out, smiling as she sees the blonde hurrying towards the building. “So Tara’s your young woman’s name. She seems to care about you, Faith.” Joyce chuckles before she heads back towards the slayer’s pants, planning on cutting them the rest of the way off her.

Tara eases her dorm room door open, closing it quickly as she drops her purse on the desk, walking over to Joyce, realizing that the older woman had obviously changed the bedding, along with helping clean Faith up, she smiles briefly. “I don’t think we got much of an introduction. I know you’re Mrs. Summers, Buffy’s mom. I’m Tara Maclay.” 

“Hi, Tara.” Joyce smiles. “I’m going to go ahead and cut these pants off her, get the old clothes away from her, wash her down as good as I can before putting a pair of my sweat pants and an old shirt of mine on her.” 

“Let me help, that way I can check for any additional wounds that I might have missed before. Now that my ‘batteries’ are full to overflowing, I can see where the worse damage is and take care of it first.” Tara grins crookedly at the older woman. “I hope she won’t be embarrassed about this.” Tara states, not thinking.

“Faith? Embarrassed?” Joyce chuckles loudly. “I don’t know if it’s possible!” 

Tara blinks a couple times as she looks at Buffy’s mom. “That may have been a stupid statement. She actually doesn’t seem like the type to be embarrassed.”

“She isn’t. She has a tendency to runaround upstairs naked, I’ve bought her three robes, but she won’t use them!” Joyce rolls her eyes as she finishes cutting up the one leg of leather pants before going over to the other leg. 

“She lives with you?” Tara questions as she eases her hands around the slayer, unhooking her bra, gently easing it down the woman before tossing it in her hamper. 

“Yes, she does. She’s been living in the house for the last year, give or take.” Joyce glances up, watching as Tara closes her eyes, gently running her hands over Faith’s head, slowly working her way down the slayer’s body. Surprised at the gentleness of her hands noticing as they linger at the slayer’s ribs. “Are her ribs bad?”

“There were at least four broken, one had punctured a lung. I want to make sure I healed the puncture completely.” Tara explains softly. Using her inner sight, Tara sighs in relief. “It’s healed.” Tara opens her eyes and glances back at Joyce. “Want some help getting those pants off her?”

“Might be easier.” Joyce grins as she finishes cutting through the heavy leather. “I’m going to have to buy her a new pair of pants. She’s going to be pissed. I think these were her favorite pair.” Joyce chuckles quietly. 

“Well, technically I’m the one that cut them first. But there was no way they were going to come off that leg without being cut away.” Tara admits looking at the still swollen leg. “Here, let me do something.” Tara closes her eyes concentrating for a few moments.

“Wow!” Joyce mutters in awe as Faith and the ice bags are lifted a couple inches off the bed, watching in surprise, before realizing Tara was doing this to make it easy to pull off Faith’s pants. “Might help if I do what I’m supposed to.” Joyce grumbles, glancing up as she hears a tinkling laugh come from the blonde. Removing the pants, Joyce rolls her eyes at the naked slayer.

“Obviously she doesn’t believe in panties.” Tara mumbles, blushing lightly. 

“She does, I’ve seen them occasionally. But not that often.” Joyce admits, grabbing a towel and throwing it over the slayer’s nether regions. 

“She’s like a daughter to you, isn’t she?” Tara questions as she works her way down the slayer’s good leg before sliding around working her way up the slayer’s swollen leg, frowning deeply at the damage. 

“Very much so. Here lately we’ve been talking a lot, becoming closer.” Joyce admits.

“Don’t tell… me.” Faith grumbles.

“Shhh. Faith, don’t you dare try and move. I’m at full power and you don’t want to see me mad, remember?” Tara walks up to the top of the bed, running a hand soothingly over the woman’s forehead. 

“Thirsty.” Faith croaks, forcing her eyes open. 

“Let me get you some juice and some more pain pills.” Tara smiles down at the slayer’s hazy eyes.

“Sorry for mess.” Faith mumbles, her eyes drooping closed before she forces them open again.

“Nothing to be sorry about, Faith.” Tara answers softly as she grasps a juice, the pills and another straw. “I just want to see you well, that way you can be a smart ass and yell at me for ruining your pants.”

“Gotta talk ‘bout that. Favorite pair, too.” Faith grumbles, moaning as she shifts her leg. “FUCK!” She cries out. 

“Shhh, sweetie. Next time you wake up, it’ll be better, I promise. How’s your head feeling?” Tara questions after the slayer swallows the pills along with the whole bottle of juice.

“Jackhammer city.” Faith admits, looking into worried blue eyes, before her gaze moves and she sees Joyce standing a short distance away looking at her worriedly. “Sorry, Mrs. S. Won’t unpack today.” Faith staggers out, her eyes trying to close again.

“Don’t worry about it, Faith. Just go back to sleep. If you feel up to it, I’ll see if I can get one of those meat lover’s pizzas delivered here for you along with a couple orders of those spicy wings you like.” Joyce looks at the slayer, feeling an uncontrollable urge to take a shotgun to whatever did this to the slayer.

“Thanks, guys.” Faith whispers as she slowly loses consciousness again.

“Her leg has the worst of it now. I’m going to use the majority of my energy on that. I think she tore just about every major tendon and ligament in the knee. Plus I think she might have torn part of her muscle away from the bone.” Tara admits as she eases down beside the leg, kneeling on the floor. “This’ll probably take me a few minutes.” Tara glances up, looking apologetically at the older woman.

“Anything you can do to help her is appreciated.” Joyce smiles softly. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Summers.” Tara let’s a quick smile cross her face before she closes her eyes concentrating on the slayer’s leg.

Joyce curiously watches the blonde woman, before her eyes go back watching as the woman’s hands delicately maneuver over the slayer’s leg, barely touching the flesh. Joyce watches in amazement as the swelling finally seems to start subsiding right in front of her eyes. When she glances back up, she smiles at the blue eyes looking back at her questioningly. “Fixed?” Joyce questions softly.

“I took care of all the internal damage. There will probably still be some swelling, so we should try and keep it iced as much as possible.” Tara takes a deep breath, allowing her hands to stay on the woman’s leg for a moment. “She’ll probably still have some pain, but nothing like she was having.” Tara shifts and stands, slowly she removes the bandaging around the slayer’s head checking the head wound, noticing how it’s already knitting together. “I’ll probably need to remove these stitches when I get back from classes this afternoon. Let me get some water, so we can work on washing her down a little better. I’ll need to get these down to the wash before heading to class. I might be able to get the majority of the blood out.” Tara frowns at the bedclothes. 

“Let me take them home, I made up this solution that does a pretty good job with blood. Kind of had to between Buffy and Faith.” Joyce explains.

“You don’t have to.” Tara shakes her head, then sighs as she sees a stubborn look come across the woman’s face. “But I would appreciate it. Let me get some hot water.”

Joyce smirks as she watches the woman leave the room. Looking at the bags of almost pure water, Joyce removes them from around the slayer’s leg, wondering what to do with them. Setting them on the floor by the door for now, she turns back, bundling up the bedding as much as possible so the blood isn’t showing. 

Tara smiles self-consciously as she walks back into the room carrying the large bowl of hot water. “I’m going to have to go to class here in a few minutes.” Tara explains quietly as she sets the bowl on the nightstand grabbing a washcloth, squirting her shower gel on the washrag, grinning at the vanilla smell. Gently washing the slayer’s face, Tara slowly works her way down across her neck, shoulders, arms, hands, carefully cleaning the scuffed hand, sending a small amount of healing into the cracked knuckles. 

Joyce tries not to smile at the obviously tender way the woman is cleaning Faith as she grabs another washrag, starting at the slayer’s feet, slowly working her way up the slayer. As they finish washing Faith, she glances as Tara. “Should we turn her over and clean her back?” 

“Probably. Let me levitate her, then we can wash her down quickly before I set her down again.” Tara uses the majority of the last of her energy lifting and turning Faith, holding the slayer above the bed as she quickly cleans down the strong back and across Faith’s muscular ass as Joyce cleans up the strong legs. As they finish drying the slayer, Tara turns Faith back over, gently letting her lay down on the bed. “Maybe for now, we should just leave a light sheet over her body, kind of let her wounds get a little air.” Tara suggests as she wipes down her hands. “Goddess, I’ve got to hurry.” Tara glances at the clock, looking down at her wet shirt, yanking it off and replacing it as she slides her shoes on, grabbing her book bag. 

“Go, we’ll be okay. I’ll just baby sit the sleeping slayer.” Joyce smiles at the hurrying witch. 

“Please make yourself at home. Anything, everything you can look at. Thanks, Mrs. Summers.” Tara smiles quickly before she leaves the room.

Joyce looks around the room, deciding to run the bags of melted ice down the hallway, dumping them in the sink before coming back to Tara’s room. Placing the other bags gently against Faith’s leg, she looks around the room, actually paying attention for the first time. Tilting her head she looks at the sketches, smiling at the animals and landscapes. As she starts to turn to the bookshelf, she stops and turns back to the sketches. Wonderingly, she looks at the T. Maclay signed at the bottom of the sketches. Curiously she works her way around the room. “So, Tara Maclay, you sketch?” 

Chuckling softly, Joyce glances over the books, finally picking one that looked like an actual book, not a magic book and sits down in the chair, settling in to read until Faith comes to.

***

“Mrs. S.” Faith hoarsely calls the woman’s name after trying for a few minutes. 

“Sorry, Faith.” Joyce sets down the book quickly closing the distance to Faith. “Want something to drink?”

“Bathroom.” Faith admits, grimacing. 

“Then you need clothes on.” Joyce admits. “Do you think you’re going to be good enough to get down to the bathroom?”

“Think so.” Faith groans deeply as she slowly moves her body to the edge of the bed. 

“Easy, Faith.” Joyce grabs the bag of clothes she brought with her, easing the sweat pants over Faith’s legs, pulling them up gently, leaving them half on as she pulls her shirt out, easing her right arm in first before pulling it over her left arm, buttoning it quickly. 

“Feel like a damn kid.” Faith grumbles, accepting Joyce’s arm to help her stand as the woman finishes pulling her sweat pants up. 

“You were hurt badly, Faith. Really bad. Tara healed the worst of it.” Joyce explains everything that she knew Tara had done as she helps Faith slowly down to the bathrooms.

Whimpering as each step jars her body, Faith shakes her head. “Guess I made it to the right person.”

“What made you come to Tara, Faith?” Joyce questions softly. “You know Buffy is going to wonder why you came here instead of to her and Willow’s room.”

“Honestly, a combination of things. It was closer, and it’s where I wanted to come.” Faith admits. “I got it from here.” Faith maneuvers her way into the handicapped stall, sighing quietly as she finally uses the bathroom.

“Are you well enough to eat? If you think you can stay with us long enough, I’ll order some food to be delivered.” Joyce helps Faith slowly back to the room. 

“Please, I’m about starvin’.” Faith admits, as she sighs in relief as she eases back down on the bed, watching as Joyce gently lifts her legs to place on the bed. 

Joyce turns to the board where Tara placed menus to places that delivered to the campus. “Here, pick what you want.” Joyce hands the menus to Faith, frowning as the woman’s hands shake slightly.

“I feel as weak as a newborn baby.” Faith admits, running a hand up over her sweating brow, before moving her fingers back to the source of her pounding head. Wincing slightly as her fingers come in contact with the stitches. “Who stitched me up?”

“I think Tara. Buffy mumbled something about Tara ordering her and Willow around while she took care of you. Seems your young woman can be quite the spitfire.” Joyce grins at the dark haired slayer. “Of course all I’ve seen is a very caring young woman that’s doing everything within her powers to help you get better.”

“Tara a spitfire?” Faith frowns at the thought. “I’d like to see that.” Faith allows a small grin to cross her face. “I really got to get to know her better.” Faith glances over the menu. “Can we get some Chinese?” Faith looks up hopefully at the woman.

“Anything you want, Faith. You want your usual hot and spicy?” Joyce questions as she takes the menu from her. 

“Of course.” Faith chuckles, then groans, holding her ribs. “Still fuckin’ hurts like hell.”

“Tara said it would. We’ll get you fed, then you can take a couple more pain pills and crash for a few more hours.” Joyce offers as she calls the number, placing an order for a bunch of different items, while glancing at the clock. Realizing Tara would be back soon, she adds a couple more items to the order, hoping that something she ordered Tara would like. 

***


	7. Chapter 7

Tara practically runs back to her room, opening the door, she stops as the smell of food about knocks her back. 

“Hungry?” Joyce smirks waving towards the containers of food covering almost every surface of the room. “Hope you like Chinese, even though I did just get some sweet and sour chicken and pork, with the sauce on the side.” 

“Ummm. Sure.” Tara grins quickly, placing her stuff down by her desk, walking over to Faith who is scarfing food down. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Faith looks up into the warm caring eyes looking back at her. “I owe you huge.” Faith admits.

“No you don’t.” Tara whispers, easing down on the side of the bed, easing the slayer’s face away to look at her scalp. “When you finish eating I want to take those out.”

“’Kay.” Faith mumbles, almost shyly. 

“How sore are you?” Tara questions glancing over the woman, smiling at the sight of her in Joyce’s shirt and sweat pants, the baggy clothes not looking right on the woman.

“Not too bad.” Faith smiles at the witch, trying not to move too much.

“Liar.” Joyce grumbles between mouthfuls of food. “She’s still in a lot of pain, and extremely sore. She’s being all stubborn right now.”

“Mrs. S!” Faith hisses at the woman, turning her body towards the older woman, groaning in pain.

“Mmmmm hmmm.” Tara shakes her head, patting Faith gently on the shoulders. “Take it easy, you can stay here as long as you need to.” Running a hand up, Tara brushes a thumb over the bruised cheekbone, before pulling her hand away and shifting off the bed. “So, what all food do we have here? Or maybe I should say, what don’t you have?” Tara glances up, chuckling quietly. 

“A lot of spicy food, Faith has a weakness for it. Pretty much a little bit of everything. Pick a container and try it. We’re not real picky with food.” Joyce watches as Tara investigates a couple containers, finally picking one, grabbing up a pair of chopsticks to quickly pull a piece out. 

“Hmm. Good.” Tara grins as she slowly sits down by the closet door, on the floor to where she can look at both women. “Faith, it’s going to probably take you a few days to heal good enough to start back on patrols. I want to ask you a very big favor, I don’t want you patrolling until then.” Tara turns serious eyes on the slayer. “You’re going to be tender and sore, I helped the worse of it, but the wounds are going to be easily re-inflicted if you’re not careful. Your slayer healing will need time to finish doing the job.”

“But B’s got to study.” Faith watches Tara.

“Don’t care. You’re important, and I’d rather not have you show up like that again, or worse.” Tara whispers the last. “Buffy can do patrols, Riley and his crew are paid to do this, so you need to take the time off and heal properly.”

Joyce chuckles quietly at the stubborn look crossing both women’s faces. “You two are both pig headed and stubborn. You’d really make a good couple.” Joyce laughs as two pairs of eyes bore into her. “What?”

“Mrs. S!” Faith growls warningly, shifting in the bed, paling as a serious bolt of pain works its way through her body.

“Damn it, Faith!” Tara practically drops her food on the floor, jumping up and pushing the slayer back against the bed. “You’d probably try and go out tonight on patrol, wouldn’t you, you stubborn bitch?”

“It’s what I do. It’s all that I do.” Faith grumbles, her voice showing more of the pain than she wished it did.

“I’m going to go get some more sodas.” Joyce offers quietly, leaving the two women alone.

Faith and Tara don’t even notice the older woman leaving, as Tara stares hard into brown eyes. “That’s not all you are, Faith.” Tara states calmly, her heart tugging at the thought of the woman thinking that’s all she’s good for.

“Okay, I fuck, I dance and I slay. That’s pretty much what I am.” Faith’s eyes search Tara’s. “I don’t know nothin’ else, Tare.”

“Faith…” Tara swallows as she sees the deep want buried in the slayer’s eyes. “Why did you come to my room?” Tara questions softly.

Faith glances away from Tara. “It was the closest.” 

“The truth, Faith.” Tara lifts her hand to Faith’s cheek, and turns it to look into the scared brown eyes. “I want the truth.”

“I wanted to.” Faith admits, her eyes searching the witch’s blue eyes. “I couldn’t help it.” Faith whispers.

Tara sighs softly. “This is so wrong.” Tara whispers, confusing the slayer with her words before she leans in kissing the dark-haired woman gently. Brushing her lips softly over Faith’s for a few moments, Tara finally leans back away from Faith. “Goddess.” Tara whispers, closing her eyes. “Faith, you don’t know me. There are things that could fuck up whatever is possibly happening.”

“What things?” Faith questions hoarsely, the simple caresses making her realize that there possibly could be such a thing as love.

Tara searches the slayer’s eyes, not knowing what to say. As the door eases open, Joyce coming in, Tara sighs quietly. “Eat, Faith. Then take some more pain pills and try and get some rest. Thank the Goddess that today is Friday. I can take care of you this weekend until you’re feeling better.” Tara turns and walks back to her food, surprised that it hadn’t fallen out onto the floor. Sitting down, she doesn’t say anything else and proceeds to eat her dinner.

Joyce’s looks questioningly at Faith, when all Faith does is shake her head gently, her eyes going back to the witch, Joyce gathers a couple containers of food, placing them in a bag to take home to eat later. “Buffy called earlier to check on Faith, making sure she’s okay. She said she might stop by later, but she wasn’t sure. I need to run by the gallery on my way home, make sure they got the shipment in and unpacked okay.” 

“Thanks, Mrs. S.” Faith waves her hand at the woman, turning her gaze back on the witch.

“Thank you, Mrs. Summers.” Tara stands walking with the woman to the door. “If you were interested in that book, you can take it with you.” Tara grasps the book up from the chair Joyce was sitting in, handing it to the woman.

“Thanks. I’ll bring it back when I finish. Or maybe have Faith bring it back.” Joyce smiles briefly at the witch. “You two take care. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Joyce smirks at Faith.

Faith can’t help the laugh that comes out then groans deeply. “No makin’ me laugh! ‘Bye.” Faith smiles, allowing a small chuckle to escape her lips at the older woman. 

“Take care of her.” Joyce places a gentle hand on the witch’s shoulder. Leaning in she whispers quietly. “She likes you, you know.” Smiling, Joyce pulls back, her eyes twinkling at the surprise and the light blush crossing the woman’s face. “Hope to see you frequently.” 

“Goodbye.” Tara calls after the quickly departing woman as she shuts and locks the door before turning back to the room. “Do you want some more food?” Tara questions softly, watching as Faith tilts the container up to her mouth, finishing off the small pieces of food.

“Please.” Faith looks at Tara, almost embarrassed.

Tara chuckles softly. “Any particular container you want me to grab?” Tara questions as she looks through different things. 

“Look for something with that thick red sauce that smells spicy.” Faith suggests, smiling as Tara giggles. 

“That description fits most of the food here.” Tara grabs a couple containers, sitting them down beside the slayer. “Eat up. I’m sure that’ll help your metabolism and healing to work better.” Tara reaches down, grabbing her container and chopsticks, sitting down on the now vacant chair, curiously watching as Faith stabs her food with her fork, quickly working her way through another container.

“You gonna tell me what you meant?” Faith questions, looking up occasionally at Tara.

Tara sighs looking down at the floor as she plays in the food that’s left in her container. “Faith… Damn.” Tara unconsciously brushes her hair back, tucking it behind her ear, not something she normally does as she’s self-conscious about showing her ears.

Faith watches the witch, wondering what could be so bad to make her afraid of saying whatever it is. Faith’s eyes unconsciously follow the witch’s movements, surprised at the woman’s ears, noticing the slight abnormality. For some reason she has the urge to run her tongue over the flesh.

Tara picks at her skirt, before she glances up at the slayer. “Do you really want to chance g-getting involved with someone that you m-may have to k-kill in five months t-time?” Tara stutters, her eyes boring into the surprised brown eyes of the slayer.

“What do ya’ mean?” Faith questions, confused.

Tara sighs, slowly explaining her life. How her father was convinced she was a demon. That her mother was a demon. When she turns twenty, she’ll become like her mother. Tara softly explains that while her home life wasn’t great, it wasn’t bad. Her father liked to yell and drink, but never got abusive. How he was old-fashioned, that women were meant to take care of the men folk. How her mother helped her, allowing her to continue with her education away from her father. How she’d given her daughter her family’s jewels and the money she’d been able to squirrel away. Finally going on to explain about her mother dying of Leukemia. 

Tara finally looks back up at the frowning slayer. “If I turn into a demon when I’m twenty, will you be able to k-kill me if we act upon this attraction, Faith?” 

“It sounds like a load of shit, Tare.” Faith growls, looking up with angry eyes. “Sounds like some kind of shit he made up to keep you guys under his control.”

“That’s what I thought.” Tara admits softly looking down. “Until I met you and found out that demons are real.” Tara glances back up, tears in her eyes. “My mom never argued the point. She never tried to explain whether it was real or not. She’d just look at me and smile this soft knowing smile. When I’d ask, she said whatever happened would happen.” 

Faith snarls her lip. “Was your mom evil? Was she mean? Did you notice anything that would make you even remotely think that she would hurt anyone?”

Tara jerks her head up, looking at the woman. “No. She was the k-kindest, most g-giving person I know.”

“Then why would you think that she was a demon? Why would you believe that you’re going to be evil?” Faith shifts around in the bed, ignoring the pain, to stand walking over to the witch. “Why?” Faith questions, looking at her. “Nothin’ you say will make me believe that you’re going to become a demon. Nothing!”

Tara looks up into the dark, angry eyes of the slayer. “Will you be able to k-kill me if it comes to that?” Tara narrows her gaze on the slayer, slowly standing ‘til they’re nose to nose. “If I become evil, will you be able to t-take my life?” Tara clenches her jaw, seeing the fight going on inside the slayer. Cupping the slayer’s face in her two hands, Tara searches the dark brown eyes, seeing the confusion and the mental pain her words are causing. “Because if I become evil, Faith, I would rather you did it. I’d rather someone that actually might care for me take me out, than an acquaintance, or someone I don’t even know. Say, someone in the Initiative. Some asshole that it’s just a job to.” Tara releases the slayer, turning her back on the woman. “You promise me you can do that, I would love something more to come of this relationship. If you can’t promise to k-kill me, nothing will happen. I won’t take that chance on other people’s lives.” 

“FUCK!” Faith growls loudly, raising her hands to the side of her temples, the pain shooting through her body almost unbearable, not counting the mental anguish she’s going through. “You won’t…” Faith grunts as she bends, her stomach shooting a sharp pain through her.

“Damn it!” Tara turns around catching Faith before she collapses completely to the floor. Helping the slayer back onto the bed, Tara shoves the containers of food off the bed out of the way, lying Faith down. Grabbing the pain pills she shoves four of them in Faith’s mouth before grabbing the drink, tipping it up, not giving the slayer a choice but to swallow. “Told you things were still going to be tender. If it makes you feel any better, the pain you’re feeling is probably more a phantom pain than real. No matter how bad it hurts.” Tara pushes Faith back down on the bed, frowning at the slayer. 

Faith whimpers at the pain, her eyes closed as she tries to get control of her faculties. “Hate those fuckin’ pills. Make me foggy.” Faith finally grunts out as she blocks some of the pain, looking up into worried blue eyes. “So, you think you’re a demon, and if you’re evil you want me to kill you?” Faith boils it down, watching as Tara nods her head in agreement. “If I promise to do that, promise to kill you, you’ll consider dating me?” Faith looks at the woman like she’s crazy. “That’s kind of fucked up.”

“It may seem that way.” Tara nods her head, sighing as she sits down beside the woman. “Are you finished eating?”

“Yeah. My hunger’s kind of gone.” Faith admits. 

“Would you rather I wait until the pain pills knock you out to remove your stitches or do you want me to do them now?” Tara offers softly. 

“Go ahead and do them now.” Faith watches as Tara nods, reaching down to the first aid kit and pulling out the small scissors and a pair of tweezers. Tilting her head to make it easier for Tara to get at the wound, Faith thinks for a few moments. “I should explain a little bit about me. My home life was shit. Alcoholic mother with a different boyfriend each week. The boyfriends differed, some were okay, some were kinda heavy handed and other ones would try and rape me.” Faith gazes off into the past. “One finally succeeded.” Faith feels Tara’s hands still on her head, and hears the soft intake of air. “I ran away after that. Unfortunately the streets were more unforgivin’ than home life would have been. I pretty much did anything and everything I had to. I stole, I sold my body, slept in abandoned buildings. I ain’t proud of it, but it happened. You ask any of the Scoobys, they’ll tell you. My motto is get some get gone. Now, that gives ya’ something to think ‘bout.” Faith hoarsely explains. “’Cause whatever you think you might become ain’t nothing compared to what I’ve been.”

Tara slowly finishes pulling the stitches out before placing the small strips of string off to the side along with the scissors and tweezers. As Faith turns her almost fearful gaze back to her, Tara tilts her head considering the woman. “Would I be one of these get some get gone leftovers?” Tara questions softly.

“No.” Faith finally answers after a few moments, searching the blue eyes, surprised when she doesn’t see any censure for her past deeds. “There wouldn’t be anymore get some get gone.”

“Joyce told me you liked me when she left.” Tara states calmly, knowing her heart wants to open to this woman, while her head is fighting against becoming close to the woman. That this could end very, very badly and in more ways than one. 

“She was right. I’ve been kinda talking about you for the last month with her.” Faith admits watching the inner struggle the witch is going through, knowing that they’ve both got their own demons to fight, no pun intended.

“You met me once… Well, twice if you count the Wicca meeting.” Tara blinks a couple times. “And you mean to tell me that you’ve been talking about me?”

“Yeah.” Faith admits, looking down, groaning as she feels the pills starting to work their way into her system. “I couldn’t get you outta my head. I’d ask Willow about ya’ until she started giving me looks.” Faith sighs as she leans back further into the bed, her eyes trying to close. 

“Sleep, sweetie. Food and sleep are the best two things for you right now.” Tara sighs softly as she comes to the realization that even if she doesn’t actively engage in a relationship with this woman, that she already cares for the rough, sometimes coarse woman. “Goddess, either this will end up being a beautiful relationship or we’ll end up making the Hellmouth split wide open.” Tara lets a small smile cross her face as Faith’s eyes jerk open in surprise, the hope slowly working in them. “We’ll take it one step at a time, see how it goes.”

“Good.” Faith finally allows a grin to cross her face. Reaching up with her left hand, she eases it around the witch’s neck, gently tugging her down, pressing her lips firmly against Tara’s. “I’ll want to seal the bargain a little better when I’m a little more aware.” Faith growls as she releases Tara, as she fights her body trying to crash. 

“Don’t fight it, sweetie. Sleep, you’ll be awake again in a few hours. Then you can eat some more, maybe a few kisses if you’re up for it.” Tara smirks as Faith’s eyes slowly close and the grin crosses the dark-haired woman’s face.

“More’n kisses, hope.” Faith mumbles as she slowly fades to unconsciousness. 

“You’ve got to heal first.” Tara whispers, softly running a hand gently through the dark hair. “But when you are healed, it’s definitely in the cards.” Tara smiles softly, slowly gathering up the food, throwing the empty containers in the trash before trying to fit the majority of the rest of the food in her small refrigerator. Looking through the items, she picks the items that were less likely to spoil if left out for a few hours on the top of the refrigerator as she puts the rest of them in the refrigerator. 

Gathering her book bag, Tara grabs out the books she needs to study, curling up in the chair. Watching Faith for a few minutes, Tara lets a small smile cross her face, before she finally opens her textbook, studying for finals.

***

Tara’s head jerks up as she hears a knock at the door, realizing she’d fallen asleep. Looking at Faith, who’s still asleep, she quickly places her book to the side as she opens the door. “Hey, Buffy.” Tara smiles gently at the small blonde slayer.

“How’s Faith?” Buffy questions as she steps into the room, looking at the slayer.

“Getting there. She’s a lot better than she was last night.” Tara admits, smiling at Faith. “I’m waiting for her to come to from the last batch of pain pills and a full stomach, that way she can eat some more. I think that’s about the best thing for her right now.”

“Food and sleep goes a long way to help slayer healing.” Buffy nods in agreement. “Mom can come and take her home, if you want her to. Faith’s probably good enough to make it to the car.”

“No. She’s perfectly fine where she is.” Tara states adamantly, not wanting the slayer to go anywhere. “I’ll be here all weekend studying for finals anyway.” 

Buffy unconsciously takes a step back at the witch’s strong words. “Tara, what’s going on? You hardly say boo to anyone then last night you were ordering us around and just now you’re being very…” Buffy trails off trying to think of the proper wording.

“Stubborn and forceful.” Tara offers, raising her eyebrow. “Depending on the situation, I do what I have to, Buffy. Can you let Willow know that I think we should skip our Sunday meeting?”

Buffy nods her head, hearing the note of dismissal in Tara’s tones. Buffy unconsciously shifts her gaze to Faith, swearing she sees a small smile playing on the slayer’s mouth. Confused about what the hell is going on, Buffy decides she’ll wait and discuss it with Willow. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later. If you need anything, you got our number.”

“Thanks, Buffy. I’ll let Faith know you were worried about her.” Tara follows the slayer out to the hallway. “Be careful.”

“Yeah, you too.” Buffy answers, confusion lacing her words as she quickly walks away.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Tara chuckles quietly as she shuts the door, walking back into the room. “Did you enjoy that?” Tara questions the possum-playing slayer.

“You knew I was awake?” Faith hoarsely questions, opening her eyes. 

“Yes.” Tara lets a smile play across her lips at the surprised slayer’s look. “So, what do you need first? Something to drink, eat, bathroom or something else?”

“You offerin‘?” Faith’s eyes trail over the witch’s clothes. “I gotta ask. You got anythin’ besides long skirts and baggy shirts?” Faith looks back up Tara’s form, laughing at the look of embarrassment crossing the witch’s face. 

“Faith, we’ll discuss this later. What do you need now?” Tara questions, blushing deeply. 

“Need, want, come on. Close enough.” Faith smirks as Tara gets a stubborn look on her face and places her hands on her hips. “’Kay. I gotta go to the bathroom. And I know you guys kinda cleaned me, but I feel cruddy.” Faith admits, shifting her body around.

“That can be taken care of.” Tara nods, eyeing Faith for a moment. Pulling out one of her oversized t-shirts and a pair of her shorts, Tara grabs her sleepwear, consisting of a pair of shorts and tank top. Putting them in her small carryall, Tara grabs her shower kit. “Do I need to grab a razor or anything for you?” Tara glances over her shoulder at the slayer as she grabs the personal items Joyce had brought with her. 

“I would say yeah, but I’m afraid of tryin’ to bend over and shave.” Faith grins crookedly at the witch. 

Tara chuckles quietly, going back and pulling out a fresh razor throwing it in the bag. Grabbing a couple towels and washrags, Tara lays them on top before walking towards Faith. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Faith eases her body off the bed, grunting quietly. “As long as I don’t move too quickly, it ain’t bad.” Faith admits, slowly standing. 

“Uh, huh.” Tara murmurs, wrapping an arm around the woman as she helps her walk out of the room and towards the showers. “Bathroom first?” Tara looks up at Faith, smiling as the woman nods. “You okay by yourself?”

“Yeah, I can handle going potty by myself, mom.” Faith grumbles limping the last couple steps into the stall.

“Smart ass.” Tara grumbles at Faith as the woman smirks and shuts the door. Tara walks down to the largest stall on the end, placing their stuff on the floor outside the large shower stall set up for just that purpose. Picking up the small wooden bench, she sets it down inside the stall, leaving the water off for now. 

Faith eases out of the stall, smiling at Tara. “So, betcha didn’t realize you were gonna be takin’ care of an invalid this weekend.”

“I didn’t expect to open my door to a broken slayer last night.” Tara admits as she helps Faith into the shower. Closing and locking the outer door, Tara helps her into the stall, leaning the slayer against the wall. Looking up, Tara smirks as she quickly unbuttons the slayer’s shirt easing it off the woman’s shoulders before laying it over her shoulder and sliding her hands in the waistband of the sweat pants, pushing them gently down the slayer’s strong legs, easing them off as Faith lifts her feet a couple inches with just a small grunt of pain. 

“So, I see you’re getting me naked quick.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at Tara when she stands, tossing the clothes into the little alcove behind them. 

“Been there.” Tara smirks, before she removes the bandage on the slayer’s shoulder, inspecting the healing wound, front and back. “What the hell did he use?”

“Do you mean to tell me that you took advantage of me when I was unconscious?” Faith grumbles, frowning. “Some long spiky thing that came out of his arm.”

“Sorry, I was checking for wounds and trying to clean you up.” Tara tosses the used bandaging after the clothes.

“Nah, it ain’t that. It’s the fact that I was unconscious while you were doin’ it that upsets me.” Faith smirks at the witch.

Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer before pulling her own shirt off, tossing it in the alcove. Quickly unbuttoning and unzipping her skirt before sliding it down her legs, stepping out of the garment before unhooking her bra and sliding her panties off, tossing them after her clothes. 

Faith’s eyes follow Tara’s hand movements as she quickly disrobes, as the pale flesh comes into view, Faith’s eyes become more desire filled with each piece of clothing that disappears. As the bra slides down arms to be flicked into the other small area, Faith can feel her mouth watering at the soft, large breasts topped with rosy colored areolas come into view. As she watches Tara slide her panties off, Faith groans quietly at the narrow strip of hair being revealed. As Faith’s eyes continue to caress over the witch’s body, she realizes the witch hides a voluptuous and absolutely gorgeous body under those frumpy clothes. 

Tara smirks for a moment, letting Faith look her fill. Tara finally allows herself to look at Faith’s body in more than a clinical way, letting her eyes slide over the woman’s high, firm, round breasts, down over the muscular stomach, slight hips, bald mound to the firm, muscular legs. As she looks back at the slayer’s face, she can’t help the little chuckle that escapes her lips as Faith’s eyes seem to be fixated on her breasts. 

“Looked your fill yet?” Tara questions as she steps back, turning the water on, waiting for it to heat up properly before walking back to the slayer.

“No.” Faith finds it hard to speak, as she finally drags her eyes up to look into twinkling blue eyes. “Why do you hide your gorgeous body under those damn clothes?” Faith has to question. 

“They’re comfortable and inexpensive.” Tara admits as she wraps an arm around the slayer’s waist, urging the woman over to the seat, having the slayer sit with her back to the water, letting the hot water beat down on her back. Turning around, she grabs her shower kit, bringing it into the large shower stall, placing it on the small shelf under the water as she unzips it, pulling out the new razor and the shave gel. 

Faith closes her eyes, letting the water play over her body, almost wishing the witch had turned it to cold. When she feels a warm hand run down her leg, gently lifting it up, she opens her eyes looking at Tara. Surprised at the sight of Tara sitting in front of her, Faith frowns deeply when Tara sets her foot on her lap. “What’cha doing?” 

“Shaving your legs for you.” Tara explains softly as she places a dollop of the shave gel in her hand before lathering up the slayer’s leg.

Faith stares at the witch in stunned surprise, rendered mute at the sight of the woman calmly and gently shaving her legs while sitting on the shower floor. 

“Do you shave your thighs?” Tara questions looking curiously at the body parts in question. “I don’t shave mine, the hairs are so soft and fine that it’s a waste.” Tara allows her hand to run over the silky smooth leg, glancing up when she hears a low groan come from the slayer. “Sorry.” Tara eases her hand away. 

Faith captures the hand, placing it back on her thigh. “You were fine.” Faith whispers in a husky voice. “Why are you doin’ this?” Faith questions.

“You aren’t up to doing it yourself yet.” Tara’s eyes watch the varying emotions crossing Faith’s face. 

“That ain’t what I meant, and you know it.” Faith growls quietly. 

“I thought it was kind of obvious, Faith.” Tara smiles softly as she runs a hand over the slayer’s cheek. “Let’s get you showered before we run out the hot water heaters.” 

“Yeah.” Faith watches as Tara stands. “Let me have the razor, I can shave the rest.” Faith accepts the shave gel and razor from Tara, shaving the rest of her assorted areas. Moaning quietly as Tara’s hands start working shampoo into her hair, Tara’s fingers gently massaging against her scalp and through the long strands.

“I had to trim some of the hair away from your wound. Not much, it shouldn’t even be noticeable to see, but you’ll probably feel it when you wash your own hair.” Tara explains quietly. 

“’S’kay.” Faith’s eyes close, enjoying the tender ministrations. “Tell me about you.” Faith states quietly.

“What about me?” Tara questions before shifting her body out of the way, allowing the shower water to rinse Faith’s hair, while she continues to run her fingers through the heavy mass. 

“Brothers, sisters, who was the first person you loved that type of thing.” Faith answers.

“Hmmm. No sisters, one brother, Donnie. He’s a couple years older than me. Same mindset as my father, we never got along. I’m assuming by first person I ever loved, you don’t mean family.” Tara chuckles as she hears the snort come from Faith. “Are you wanting to know who my first crush was, or the first person I had sex with?” Tara questions, her lips curling up.

“Damn, and they say I’m blunt.” Faith chuckles quietly, before groaning as her stomach protests. “How about whatever you’re comfortable talkin’ about?”

“Hmm. My first crush that I remember was my third grade teacher. Her name was Mrs. Sanderson. She had beautiful black hair that hung straight down her back, with ice blue eyes. I always sat at the front of the class and would spend half the day daydreaming about her eyes and hair.” Tara chuckles as Faith raises an eyebrow at her as she tilts her head back. “Hey, I was in third grade! I was only eight years old.” 

“Okay, I’ll give ya’ a break.” Faith groans as she feels Tara start to wash her shoulders and back.

“This would probably work better if you stood up. You can lean forward against the stall while I wash your back then use me to support you when I wash your front.” Tara offers quietly. 

“You gonna spoil me?” Faith questions as she slowly stands, doing as Tara suggested and placing her hands against the shower stall wall.

“Let me move this.” Tara leans down moving the makeshift seat out of the way before walking back to Faith. Pouring some more shower gel on the washcloth, Tara washes over Faith’s back, slowly working her way down the slayer’s body, smiling as Faith spreads her legs wider. “I might spoil you. I might decide to be a major pain.” Tara runs the washcloth gently between the slayer’s strong butt cheeks before washing down the strong legs.

“That’s good. I can be a pain, also.” Faith admits, biting back the groan at the desire the woman is building inside her body. Knowing that the witch isn’t actually doing it to turn her on, but nonetheless it’s becoming a rising concern. 

“I never would have guessed.” Tara chuckles quietly as she washes the slayer’s feet, smiling softly as Faith bites back a giggle when she runs over an obviously ticklish spot. 

“So, Mrs. Sanderson was your crush…” Faith hints. 

“Turn around.” Tara softly orders before soaping up the washcloth again, smiling into the obviously desire filled eyes of the slayer. Nibbling on her lower lip, Tara slowly starts washing the front of the slayer. “Toni was the first person I ever had sex with.” Tara closes her eyes momentarily before easing the washcloth gently between the slayer’s legs, her eyes lifting to make contact with the brown eyes in front of her.

“So, Tony?” Faith groans, her hands clenching the witch’s shoulders gently while she tries her damnedest not to rock into the witch.

“Toni, Antonia. She was my best friend growing up. We were fifteen and she’d found her older brother’s stash of marijuana and decided it’d be fun to check it out.” Tara smirks at the look of shock coming across Faith’s face. “Yeah, well, it was only the one time. I haven’t done it since.”

Faith starts chuckling. “You smoking pot, hard to imagine. You seem so sweet and innocent.” 

“Looks have been known to fool people.” Tara quirks her lips up before kneeling in front of the slayer and washing the woman’s legs.

“So you got stoned and got laid?” Faith raises an eyebrow in question.

“Pretty much, we were smoking, getting silly. Started tickling each other, I kind of ended up on top of her. The next thing I know we’re kissing and hands are caressing various body parts. We kind of broke apart looked at each other in surprise, before we slowly went into kissing each other and it continued from there.” Tara shrugged. “Here, let’s get you rinsed off.” Tara makes sure the slayer is suds free before urging her back out of the way to help her sit down. 

Faith accepts the towel Tara hands her, slowly drying her body as she watches Tara quickly clean her own body. “Were you two together for long after that?” Faith questions quietly.

“A few months. She ended up getting this thing for a guy in the grade above us. Said it’d be easier dealing with a relationship out in the open instead of our hidden relationship.” Tara finishes rinsing her body before turning the water off. Running her hands through her hair, trying to squeeze some of the excess water out before squeezing out the extra water from the washcloths, throwing them into the plastic bag she pulls out of her shower kit. Gathering her items, she takes them to the little room, setting them on the floor before grabbing a towel, drying herself off quickly. 

“That’s shit.” Faith finally whispers. 

“We were fifteen, Faith. There’s no way my father would have been okay with it. Her parents would have freaked. It is what it is.” Tara shrugs as she quickly pulls on her shorts and tank top before wrapping the towel around her head. Grabbing the clothes for the slayer, she helps her dress. 

“You said your father, not anything about your mother.” Faith frowns, looking at Tara.

“She knew before I did, that I was gay.” Tara grins crookedly. “That’s part of why it was so hard on me when she died. She always accepted me as I was and loved me.” 

“But she couldn’t tell ya’ if you’re a demon or not?” Faith questions, confused.

“Mom had a certain way of doing things, Faith. She always figured that sometimes it was best to learn things on your own. Like finding out I was gay.” Tara shrugs as she gathers their items, wrapping her arm around the slayer’s waist as they slowly make their way out of the communal showers. Tara nods to one of the girls that live down the hall as they stop to brush their teeth. 

Faith raises an eyebrow as the woman stares at them. “Take a picture, honey, it’ll last longer.” Faith chuckles as the woman turns around and leaves the bathroom.

“Faith, that wasn’t nice.” Tara mumbles as she finishes brushing her teeth. 

“She was starin’. I don’t like people starin’.” Faith shrugs as she spits the toothpaste into the sink, before rinsing her mouth out. 

“I bet you get irritated a lot, then.” Tara states as she tosses her toothbrush in her kit, accepting Faith’s and placing it in the holder before tossing it in her kit. 

“Huh?” Faith questions as she turns and limps out of the bathroom, smirking as she feels an arm wrap around her waist and a hand squeezing her waist in admonishment. 

“You’re beautiful. I’m sure people stare all the time.” Tara explains as she unlocks the door, helping Faith onto the bed. 

“So, how are you about being out and proud, now?” Faith questions shifting her body back against the headboard, wincing slightly. 

“Hasn’t really come up. I dated a girl last year for a couple months. But I think it was more of an experimentation stage for her.” Tara grabs a couple plates, dumping one container of the food with the red spicy smelling sauce on it for Faith, before throwing it in the microwave. “But it isn’t something I hide, it’s just been a non-factor.” Tara glances, smiling at the slayer. “What about you? Obviously not gay, but not straight either.”

“Nah. I pretty much like both. As I mentioned before, I’m more of a get some get gone kinda gal.” Faith accepts the plate and fork from the witch before quickly attacking the food. 

“Never been in love?” Tara questions softly as she waits for her food to heat. 

“Not real sure I know what that is. Part of my discussions with Mrs. S.” Faith admits. 

“So, I’m just causing you an itch that needs to be scratched?” Tara questions as she curls up in the chair, gingerly blowing on her piece of chicken before popping it in her mouth to eat. 

“FUCK NO!” Faith glances up in horror at the witch. “I mean, not that you aren’t causing an itch, but I ain’t plannin’ on scratchin’ it and disappearin’!” Faith frowns heavily at the witch. 

“Good.” Tara smirks at the slayer.

“You testin’ me?” Faith narrows her gaze on the woman. “I’m aimin’ for this to be a proper relationship. Not just fuckin’ you and leavin’ you.”

“Good. As long as we understand this is going to be a relationship. I don’t want to hide anything. Just to let you know.” Tara states unequivocally. 

“I ain’t got a problem with that. You know more about me than anyone else in Sunnydale. But I’d be more than willin’ to tell you everythin’ about me if you want to know. I mean, I done told you the big shit.” Faith shrugs. “As for the rest of the crew, I think they already know something’s up, but it won’t occur to any of that crew that we like each other in the hot and heavy way. They’re too tight assed for that.” Faith chuckles as she thinks about Joyce. “Well, most of that crew, anyways.” 

Tara frowns at Faith, trying to figure out who Faith’s talking about. “Mrs. Summers.” Tara finally comes to the conclusion, with the comments Joyce had made, and the fact that Faith had spoken with the woman about them. 

“Mrs. S is cool.” Faith smirks as she finishes her food.

“Here, let me get you some more.” Tara sets her plate aside, standing up to grab Faith’s plate piling some more food on it before throwing it in the microwave. “So, I assume she’s okay with same sex relationships?”

Faith chuckles at that comment. “Yeah, I’d say she’s okay with them.” Faith winces slightly grumbling as she thinks to herself that she wishes the damn aches and pains would go away already. 

“Here. I want you to eat your fill of food, then take more pain pills to get more rest.” Tara hands the plate to Faith.

“Had enough fuckin’ rest.” Faith growls as she accepts the plate. 

“Are you trying to say being cooped up in the r-room and sleeping all the time is irritating you?” Tara questions as she sits back down grabbing her plate.

“The sleeping all the time thing is irritating me.” Faith admits. 

“You need to heal, Faith.” Tara comments quietly. “The quickest way, besides making a trip out of town, is for you to rest and eat.” 

“Trip out of town?” Faith questions, trying to remember if anyone had said anything about that before. “Yeah, Mrs. S said something about that.”

“Just to let you know, I re-charge over time, naturally. However, the amount of energy I used on you, I d-drained completely and needed more to finish helping out the worst of your wounds. The Hellmouth has tainted most of nature h-here inside Sunnydale. I had to go out of town to draw from natural sources, in effect, charging my batteries to come back and help you.” Tara explains quietly as she finishes her dinner, setting the plate aside as she watches Faith think heavily.

“So…” Faith finally smirks wickedly. “I got my own Energizer Bunny that can get a recharge whenever she needs it?” Faith starts to chuckle as Tara narrows her gaze on her. “Okay, maybe not bunny. I’ll think of somethin’. How long does it take you normally to re-charge?” Faith questions seriously as she finishes her plate of food.

“Want some more, sweetie?” Tara questions softly as she stands holding her hand out for the plate. “Just depends on how deeply I dig into my stores of energy.”

“Please.” Faith groans as she reaches for the soda, holding her side. When Tara growls and grabs the drink, handing it to her, Faith smiles apologetically. 

“Ask if you need something, please.” Tara admonishes gently. “More red sauce covered food, or do you want some…” Tara trails off opening a couple containers out of the refrigerator as they’d finished off the other boxes. “Looks like we have pepper steak, chicken fried rice, lo mein, and a couple things I can’t figure out what they are.” Tara chuckles. 

“Hmm. Pepper steak would be good this time. Maybe a little bit of the fried rice to go with it.” Faith grins as she watches Tara dump a good portion of the steak and rice on the plate. 

“Want me to brush your hair?” Tara offers as she unwraps her own hair from the towel, running her fingers through the still damp strands. 

Faith blinks, realizing she still has the towel wrapped around her head, starting to reach for it she drops her hands when Tara narrows her gaze. “Yes, please.” Faith sighs, grumbling mentally. “Just to let you know, I’m gonna pay you back. This ain’t exactly normal behavior of…” Faith trails off, frowning. Not knowing exactly what they are.

Tara chuckles at the confusion crossing the slayer’s face. “Friends wanting more would be the proper phrasing for right now.” Tara hands the slayer the plate, taking the empty soda can and tossing it in the trash, grabbing another soda out of the refrigerator as she walks back to Faith, placing it on the night stand. Unwrapping the towel from Faith’s head, Tara smiles gently at the woman before placing it in the hamper and grabbing her brush. 

“Definitely want more.” Faith watches Tara as she walks around the back of the bed, still pulled out from the wall. “Why don’t you have this thing against the wall?”

“It was.” Tara lets out a small laugh. “I wanted to make sure you didn’t jerk while I was s-stitching your head. So Buffy pulled it away from the wall, while Willow held your head and Buffy held your shoulders down.” Tara gently starts brushing the beautiful dark locks. 

“So, you ordered those two around, huh?” Faith questions in between bites of pepper steak. 

“Yes.” Tara admits, blushing. “I think I kind of shocked Buffy.” Tara bites her lip, debating on asking the slayer about her relationship with the group. 

“I get the distinct impression you’re wantin’ to ask somethin’.” Faith tilts her head back, looking at the serious blue eyes.

“I do.” Tara strokes the brush over the now tangle free hair. “You have absolutely gorgeous hair.” Tara runs a hand through the dark strands. 

“Thanks.” Faith shifts around a little, uncomfortable with the compliment. “What’cha wanna ask?”

“I’m not sure I have the right to ask.” Tara admits leaning down to place a soft kiss on the top of the slayer’s head, before going to put up the brush. 

“Not hiding anythin’ ‘member?” Faith watches the witch curiously.

“I know, but…” Tara frowns as she sits back down in the chair, tucking her legs up under her. As she makes eye contact with Faith, Tara sighs quietly. “Do they try to make you a part of their group, or do they just use you when they need you?” Tara finally questions bluntly, the anger noticeable in her tones.

“Don’t be mad at ‘em.” Faith looks at the witch. “I’ve always been more of a loner, than part of the group thing. I kind of like being on my own.” Faith shrugs, wincing a little as her shoulder pulls, starting to feel the aches and pains more, as the last of the drugs break down. Placing the plate on the table, she continues. “Plus they’d been together a coupla years before I came on the scene. They already had their thing down. So no biggie.” 

Tara sighs quietly. “So correct me if I’m wrong, but Buffy has Willow, Xander, Giles, and Riley to fall back on, while you have who?” Tara looks up, anger simmering under the surface of her eyes.

“Yo! Easy there. They’re there if I need ‘em. Giles is sort of my Watcher, also.” Faith watches Tara, trying to figure out if she’s going to stay angry or calm down.

“But it’s more of a work-related way, not in a friend way. Who the fuck do you call your friends, Faith? Buffy has Xander and Willow that have obviously been her friends for years. Who do you have?” Tara leans forward, watching the slayer intently. “Who can you go to, to bitch about stuff, how crappy a night you had? Who do you have to share the happy times with? Anything?”

Faith realizes what’s making Tara angry, finally. Faith allows a huge, genuine smile to cross her face. “Joyce.” Faith starts laughing. “Believe it or not, Buffy’s mom lets me talk to her about anythin’ and everythin’. She’s like a friend and mom all rolled into one for me. She just said a while back that Buffy kind of keeps her out of the loop, never really lets her do her motherin’ duties and such. I actually don’t mind. If it wasn’t for her, there’s no tellin’ what woulda happened with me.” Faith finally admits looking down at the bed. “If she hadn’t insisted on me movin’ in, stayin’ with them, it could have ended very badly.” 

Tara considers the woman’s words, knowing how hard it is for her, sometimes to be by herself, she couldn’t imagine doing it without the love and care she’d grown up receiving from her mom. “Your mom wasn’t a very good mother, was she?”

“Nah, like I mentioned, she was an alcoholic. Most important thing for her was makin’ sure she had booze. Food and electricity came in second.” Faith looks up at the ceiling, as she shifts down in the bed, stretching out. Faith works on a little meditation to help her manage the pain working through her body.

Tara watches Faith for a moment, as she tunes into the woman’s aura. Sighing quietly, Tara stands gathering the other empty soda can and plate, putting them up. “Want something else to drink?”

“Water would be good.” Faith watches Tara as she silently works her way around the room. 

Tara sits down gently on the edge of the bed, placing the water on the nightstand. Placing a hand on the other side of the slayer’s waist, she looks down at the woman. 

Faith watches as Tara seems to be studying her, wondering what it is that she sees when she’s looking at her. Watching as Tara raises her other hand, cupping her face gently, Faith closes her eyes, leaning into the caress. 

Tara smiles briefly at the beautiful woman, watching as her features soften. “Since you’re going to refuse to take the pills for a while, just to piss me off, I guess I have to distract you from the pain.” Tara murmurs quietly, leaning down and capturing the woman’s lips in a soft, tantalizing kiss. As Tara brushes her lips repeatedly against Faith’s, she finally captures the slayer’s full bottom lip between both of hers, gently sucking on it, before running her tongue over the captured flesh, finally releasing the slayer’s lip, Tara eases back away from the slayer. Placing her hands on the bed, on either side of the slayer’s shoulders, Tara watches as Faith’s eyelids slowly open, showing dark brown eyes gazing up at her. 

“More.” Faith whispers hoarsely, wrapping her left hand around the witch’s neck urging her down. Groaning quietly as their lips come into contact, Faith runs her tongue over the witch’s lips, growling as she allows her entrance, quickly delving her tongue into the warm cavern Faith battles gently against Tara’s tongue groaning as Tara captures her tongue and sucks gently on the muscle. 

Tara finally releases Faith’s tongue, gently pulling back to place soft kisses on the slayer’s panting mouth as she tries to get control of her own breathing after the intense kiss. 

“I’m gonna suggest blonde Witchy kisses for what ails a slayer.” Faith whimpers quietly, as she feels the witch’s hot breath cross her cheek as full lips kiss softly across her cheek towards her ear.

“Any slayer or a particular slayer?” Tara breathes in the slayer’s ear, chuckling as she hears the disgusted grunt come from Faith. Leaning back, Tara smirks at the dark-haired woman.

“Yeah, like B would know a good thing if it hit her upside the head.” Faith comments snarkily. “That woman needs to get that fuckin’ stick out of her ass.”

“Hmmm. Talk like that around Joyce, do you?” Tara raises an eyebrow, laughing quietly.

“Actually, yeah.” Faith grins at the surprise on Tara’s face. “She and I thought it might be good for her to have fun, check out the different options there are instead of going from Fang to All-American corn-fed boy.” 

Tara laughs loudly at that. “That’s priceless. You and Buffy’s mom talking about Buffy’s love life!”

“Not so much love life, as the fact that she should try being laid just for the hell of it. Maybe try a woman, you know, that type of thing.” Faith smirks as Tara pulls back, laughing even more. 

“Oh, Goddess!” Tara wipes a tear from her eye. “Just imagining Buffy, with the way her and Riley are, even remotely being interested in a woman is unimaginable. You and her own mother talking about her being laid by a woman is just… hilarious.” Tara finally admits, chuckling. “Goddess, I think I want to get to know Mrs. Summers better. She seems like a wonderful woman.”

“She’s the best. B don’t know how lucky she is. Sometimes I just want to smack her and tell her not to take her mom for granted, ya’ know?” Faith frowns deeply. “Our lives are pretty much forfeit, and we could cash in at any time. Both of us should spend as much time as we can with people we care about.” 

“She is. She cares about Riley.” Tara sighs quietly. “Unfortunately we can’t always spend as much time with the people that we want to. If I could have, I would have spent every waking minute with my mother at the end, but she made me promise to continue going to school. She wanted me to make something of myself.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” Faith rests a hand on the woman’s thigh, stroking her fingers soothingly over the warm skin. 

Tara allows a small smile to cross her face and wipes a tear from her face. “Yeah, me too. I need to run to the bathroom. When I get back I want you to take your pills and get some rest.” 

Faith scowls at the witch. “I don’t wanna take anymore.”

Tara chuckles as she walks towards the door, opening it slightly, she glances back at the slayer. “The sooner you’re better, the sooner you can get more than just kisses. So, you might want to take that into consideration when you think about taking your pain pills and sleeping.”

“Bitch.” Faith grumbles, then smiles as Tara’s tinkling laughter follows the witch out of the room. “No fair, playing dirty like that.” Faith laughs quietly at the thought that Joyce was right. They would make a good couple.

***


	9. Chapter 9

“What’s wrong?” Buffy questions Riley as she sits down across from the pale looking soldier.

“Walsh was killed.” Riley turns haunted eyes to his girlfriend. “In the depths of the Initiative, she was killed.” Riley runs a shaking hand through his hair. “Buffy…”

“What is it, Riley?” Buffy reaches across the small table, clasping his large hand in between her two smaller ones. 

“She… they created a super soldier. Adam. He killed her and now he’s out there, somewhere. From what little bit I could find out, he’s made up of all kinds of different demons and computer parts.” Riley admits quietly.

Buffy frowns deeply. “Frankenstein.” Buffy whispers. She looks at Riley. “He’s what attacked Faith. He’s the one that almost killed her. You’ve got to find out what he is, and what we can do to take him out. Faith said they fought for only a little over a minute and he did that kind of damage to her.”

“I don’t know if I can, Buffy. The Initiative is in an uproar right now. I should be there, I had to come and tell you what was going on. I could get in some serious trouble for telling you what I have.” Riley slowly stands, squeezing Buffy’s hand in his. “I’ve got to get back, hopefully they won’t have noticed I’ve been gone.”

“Try, Riley. If that thing is that tough and it’s killed it needs to be taken down.” Buffy narrows her gaze on her boyfriend.

“I know. I’ve got to go, Buffy. I’ll contact you when I can.” Riley sighs before quickly striding out of the small coffee shop.

Buffy continues to sit at the table, running her thumb over her lip as she thinks. Standing up, she walks over to the phone. Dropping the coins in, she dials Giles’ number. “Giles, you going to be home?”

“Yes, Buffy. What’s wrong?” Giles questions, hearing a note in his slayer’s voice that he can’t quite place.

“I’ll discuss it when I get there. I’ll be there in ten minutes. ‘Bye.” Buffy gently replaces the phone before heading towards the door, smiling briefly at the employees as she leaves.

***

“Buffy, I’ll send out all the feelers I can about this Adam character.” Giles pinches his nose. “Do you think Riley will be able to give you any information about this Adam?”

“I don’t know, Giles.” Buffy stands at his front window looking out on the front yard. “He didn’t make me feel real confident about his abilities to get us anything.” Buffy slowly turns to look at Giles. “We’ve got to get anything we can on this… monster. We can’t take the chance that it won’t start attacking the public. After what he did to Faith…” Buffy takes a deep breath, shaking her head. “I have a feeling if Tara hadn’t healed her, Faith could very well be dead.”

“I meant to ask, could you give me Tara’s phone number? I would like to call and ask after Faith. Maybe see if I can see how she’s doing tomorrow, stop by.” Giles allows a small smile to cross his face.

“Sure.” Buffy walks over to the notepad by the phone, writing Tara’s number down quickly. “Just be prepared. If you say or do anything to irritate Faith, Tara will possibly take you down about it.” 

“Sorry?” Giles looks at Buffy with a seriously confused look on his face.

“Tara seems to be very… protective of Faith. Why that is, I haven’t a clue since as far as I am aware they’ve only met the once. Plus Faith going to her room when she was attacked. I don’t know, I’m just confused.” Buffy frowns, not able to figure it out. 

“Have you asked Faith why she went to Tara’s room?” Giles questions, leaning forward in his chair. 

“No. But I asked mom when I called to check on Faith this afternoon. Mom said Faith told her it was because Tara’s room was the closest.” Buffy tilts her head. “I mean, it makes sense. But why go to this woman’s room that she only met the one time, instead of to our room?”

“Don’t you think you’re worrying about this a bit much? I mean, Faith was hurt horribly, and she was probably just thinking closest place to crawl to that was a safe haven. Somewhere where she could get help, or help could be sent for her.” Giles leans back in his seat. “I don’t see this being a problem, Buffy. Or anything to worry about. I mean, Miss Maclay has helped us numerous times in the past month since she found out about everything.”

“No, no. I trust Tara. Even with her… forceful attitude last night. She’s helped Willow so much with her magic skills. Not just showing her how to do spells but the right way of doing it. At least that’s what Willow tells me. I don’t understand, but she said something about not drawing on the energy around her, but to draw on the energy within herself. I don’t know, Willow went on a babble fest and I kind of was lost during the majority of the rest of what she said.” Buffy admits, grinning slightly.

Giles chuckles, understanding completely. “She does have a tendency to ramble on. What Miss Maclay is showing her, is the proper way to learn and use magic. I must commend the young woman for taking the time to show Willow the proper usage when I see her next. From what you explained before, Tara was trying to heal Faith to the best of her abilities and didn‘t have the time, nor the inclination to explain. Which is probably a good thing, it may very well have saved her life.” 

“You’re probably right. I’m just thinking it’s something more. You know Faith, she doesn’t much like anyone.” Buffy shrugs.

“That’s not quite true, Buffy. She just isn’t as… trusting as most people. She’s had some hard knocks growing up that have made her naturally distrustful of people. And before you ask, no I cannot disclose what information I am in possession of.” Giles sighs quietly. 

“Fat lot of help you are.” Buffy grumbles. “I guess I better go finish patrol.”

“If you come across Adam, I would suggest you head the other direction. Or be sure that he doesn’t see you. I don’t want you to end up like Faith, or worse.” Giles suggests quietly. 

“No problem. After seeing Faith like that...” Buffy shivers for a moment. “Not something I’m in a hurry to happen to me.” Buffy nods to Giles as she slowly opens the door. “I’ll see you later. Anything and everything, Giles. We’re going to need it.” Buffy slips out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. 

Giles glances up at the clock, seeing it’s almost 10:00 debating for a minute, Giles picks up the phone, dialing Tara’s number.

“Miss Maclay, this is Rupert Giles.” Giles starts, smiling at the soft tones answering him back.

“Yes, Mr. Giles. How are you?” Tara questions, leaning against the wall by the phone, smiling gently at Faith as she slowly wakes up from the phone ringing. 

“I’m fine, thank you for asking. I was actually calling about Faith. How is she doing?” Giles chews on the earpiece of his glasses, waiting for Tara to answer.

“A lot better than she was last night. I’ve been trying to keep her drugged so she can get some sleep and let her slayer healing finish what I started. Of course, she’s being stubborn about it, but I’m winning so far.” Tara smirks as Faith snarls her lip at her.

“She is a bit… stubborn.” Giles chuckles quietly. “Do you need anything, dear? Does Faith need anything? Maybe some more pills, clothes or food?” Giles questions softly. 

“No, I have pretty much everything under control. I think there’re enough pills for me to knock her out for a few more times. The slayer healing is great, but slayer metabolism breaks down the pills something like five times quicker than normal.” Tara reaches down in the refrigerator and grabs a water, stretching the phone cord so she can hand Faith the drink, smiling as Faith mouths the words thank you, as she opens the bottle, quickly downing the water. 

“If you would like, I could bring some more pills by tomorrow and see Faith. I would like to see how she’s doing.” Giles admits. “Don’t tell her, but I’ve been worried about her.” 

Tara chuckles softly. “Well, she’s in good hands, if I do say so myself. I’ll make sure she’s very well taken care of. But you are more than welcome to stop by tomorrow.” Tara lets Giles know which dorm she’s in and her room number before they say goodbye and hang up.

“So, Tweed Man is planning on coming by tomorrow, huh?” Faith questions, smirking. “Definitely in good hands. But next time we take a shower together, we’ll be takin’ a shower together.” Faith huskily states, her eyes roaming the witch’s body, the insinuation very clear in her voice. 

“Is that so?” Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer. “How are you, sweetie?” Tara questions seriously as she grabs another water out of the refrigerator, walking over to the bed, handing it to the dark-haired woman. 

Faith shifts over in the bed a bit, giving Tara more room to sit down. Smiling as the witch takes her up on her obvious offer. “Every time I come to, I feel a lot better. The pain doesn’t seem to be as bad.” 

Tara nods her head. “You telling me the truth, or are you sugar coating it?” Tara questions quietly. “I want the truth, Faith. I don’t want to question whether you will lie to me, about anything.” Tara searches the slayer’s eyes as she makes the statement. 

“Honestly, I feel a lot better. I’m still getting twinges, especially if I move a certain way. Some aches and pains, but not anything serious.” Faith explains softly. Faith shifts up further in the bed, pulling the pillow behind her to help prop her up some. “Can we go without the pills for a while? See how I do without ’em? Because I really don’t like takin’ that shit.” Faith scratches the back of her head, where the gash was. “Damn thing’s itchin’.” Faith grumbles.

Tara chuckles quietly. “Let me look at it. It’s probably just natural healing, but it won’t hurt to make sure there’s no infection.” 

“Not like it’d be botherin’ anythin’ if it was.” Faith jokes, turning her head for Tara.

“Are you putting yourself down, sweetie?” Tara gently separates the hair looking at the area. “Just a little dry, nothing else. I have something that might help that.” Tara offers as she stands digging around in her bottom dresser drawer, pulling out a small baby-food sized jar with some dark red stuff in it.

“What’s that?” Faith looks at the jar curiously. 

“I sometimes get extremely dry skin, this is a cream I created that clears it up in record time.” Tara smiles as she sits back down on the bed, gently separating the hair and scooping up a small dab of the cream on the end of a finger, gently working it into the dry area. “There, that should help.” Tara closes the jar, placing it on the table. 

“Thanks.” Faith quickly grabs the witch around the waist, as she turns back towards her, dragging her in against her body as she captures the woman’s lips in a heated kiss. Running one hand up to cup the back of the woman’s head, Faith groans as Tara’s tongue matches hers stroke for stroke. As she feels a warm hand slide under her shirt, stroking over her back, and another hand cupping her neck, Faith whimpers at the pleasure shooting through her body from the two points of contact. 

Tara pulls back at hearing the whimper. When she realizes it’s a whimper of desire and not pain, she dives back in, kissing the slayer even stronger, tongue battling against tongue, before she nips at the end of the quicksilver muscle, trying to capture it in her mouth as it escapes. Growling deeply, Tara finally captures the teasing muscle, sucking strongly before nipping gently. Finally releasing Faith, as she has to break away to breathe, Tara groans as the slayer tilts her head, nipping her way along her jaw-line. When Faith sucks her earlobe into her mouth, Tara whimpers in need. As Faith releases the lobe and strokes her tongue up and over her ear, her body shakes with desire. “Faith… Goddess!” Tara whimpers loudly. 

Easing away from the witch, Faith’s dark eyes look into blue, desire-filled eyes of the witch. “I want you. I’m not going to act like I don’t. And honestly? I’m horny as hell. That damn shower got my motor revvin’ and it ain’t completely went away yet.” Faith growls when she sees the obvious look of distress cross the witch’s face. Faith shakes her head quickly. “I know you didn’t try to turn me on, on purpose. It’s just… Fuck! It’s been a while, okay? And you’re sexy as hell!” Faith’s eyes drop down to the breasts straining against the witch’s tank top and the obviously aroused nipples. 

Tara moves a slightly shaking hand to Faith’s face, cupping her cheek while running her thumb over the kiss-swollen lips. “I’m not so sure you’re healed enough for what you’re wanting. ‘Cause I got a serious feeling you aren’t just going to lay there calmly and let me give you what you want.” 

“Nope. First off, me and lying still? Not much of an option. Second, this won’t be just a me thing, I’m planning on spending some time acquainting myself with your body. Intimately acquainting myself.” Faith slides her hands from the witch’s waist where they’d been resting, up her sides to cup her breasts, brushing her thumbs over the witch’s nipples, watching them harden even more through the tank top. Faith shifts her hands down to the bottom of the tank top, grasping it gently before looking up into Tara’s eyes, silently asking the witch if she can remove the piece of clothing.

“It hurts, we stop.” Tara whispers, smiling gently as Faith nods her head, grinning. Raising her arms, Tara whimpers, as Faith doesn’t even wait to get the tank top off completely before she captures a nipple in her mouth, sucking strongly. 

Faith tosses the tank top away as she releases the nipple in her mouth, kissing her way over to the other one, nibbling gently on the hard nub, her hands urging the witch to shift over her.

“Faith, your top.” Tara whimpers, as she shifts her body, straddling the slayer, easing her body down on the woman, being careful not to put her full weight on the woman. As Faith leans back and looks at her questioningly, Tara smirks as she reaches down, pulling the slayer’s top off and quickly tossing it behind her. “Shift down.” Tara orders lifting her hips up, groaning as eager fingers slide under the edge of her shorts. As Faith slides down farther than she wanted her to, Tara starts to complain, then cries out the slayer’s name as an eager mouth and tongue start kissing and licking up her inner thighs. Grasping the headboard as a pair of thumbs stroke over her lips one sliding in to stroke firmly through her wetness to circle her clit teasingly. Unable to stop, Tara starts rocking her hips, urging the slayer to stop the teasing. 

“Be easier without the shorts.” Faith pants, her mouth watering at the witch’s smell. Wanting to bury her tongue as deeply inside the witch as she can, Faith growls quietly. Shifting around from between the witch’s legs, she unceremoniously pushes her shorts down, grinning as Tara quickly slides her legs together. Working the witch’s shorts the rest of the way off her, Faith urges her further up towards the head of the bed, separating her legs again before sliding back under her. 

“Faith, I want… Goddess!” Tara cries out loudly as Faith pulls her down and without warning slides her tongue deeply within her, stroking in and out at a furious pace, her nose grinding against her clit while her hands grasp and knead her ass cheeks. “FUCK!” Tara screams, grinding her body down on Faith as she comes hard and quick.

Faith groans as she laps at the sweet flavor of the witch, gathering all the fluid she can find before moving one hand, sliding three fingers into the witch while capturing her clit between her lips, flicking her tongue over the quivering muscle while searching deep within the witch. Releasing the clit, Faith hoarsely calls to Tara. “I want you to explode, to soak me completely. Don’t hold back, I want everything you got.” 

Tara pants heavily, her body arching and pushing against the fingers inside her, stroking over her g-spot. “Keep… that… up…. mmmmm, yes!” Tara groans, rotating her hips. “You’ll… get… it…. SHIT!” Tara arches her body, her whole body tensing as Faith rubs more firmly and quickly over the spot.

Faith gently scrapes her teeth over the witch’s clit, finally tipping the woman over the edge. Moaning at the flood of liquid saturating her, Faith tries to capture the warm flood. Sucking and licking the witch, keeping up her rubbing as Tara whimpers and groans, her body shaking uncontrollably, extending her orgasm, Faith whimpers as she laps up the last of the liquid readily available. As Tara’s shaking finally starts to slow, and her clenching muscles ease, Faith gently slides her fingers out, lapping up the additional liquid ambrosia escaping from the witch.

Dropping her chest on the headboard, Tara whimpers loudly as Faith continues stroking her tongue over her, causing miniature orgasms as she flicks strongly over her clit. “Faith…” Tara softly calls the woman’s name, unable to stop her hips’ rocking motion. 

“God, I could spend days just like this.” Faith admits as she finally eases back from the witch, dropping her head back onto the pillow, nipping the leg beside her head lightly. 

“Not… possible.” Tara finally pants out the words, trying to get control of her breathing, and the small tremors still working their way through her body.

“Why not?” Faith growls, starting to alternate nipping the skin by her mouth with licking over it. 

“I would collapse.” Tara finally is able to say, without panting too terribly much. Shifting her body down the bed, Tara stops, looking into Faith’s twinkling eyes. “How are you feeling?” Tara questions softly as she leans down, kissing down the slayer’s neck stopping to suck on the woman’s pulse point.

“The… oh, yeah. Suck hard.” Faith arches up into the witch’s mouth. “Feeling wonderful. Honestly I don’t feel any pain at all right now, except the pounding going on between my legs.” Faith’s sex roughened voice admits.

“You said you want a pounding to go on between your legs?” Tara questions, trying not to laugh as her hands reach down, cupping the woman through her shorts.

“God, yes!” Faith cries, arching into the hand pressing firmly against her sex.

“Hmmm. I might be able to do something about that.” Tara admits as she shifts and strips the slayer of the shorts quickly, before gently easing the woman’s legs apart, allowing herself to see the woman’s aura, smiling as she only sees the briefest flash of pain occasionally flaring, knowing that the endorphins from the sex were probably keeping the slayer from noticing the occasional sparks of pain from being noticed.

Sliding up between the slayer’s thighs, Tara groans at the musky/sweet smell of the slayer’s arousal, her eyes traveling over the bald mound and the juices glistening on the outer lips.

“Don’t tease.” Faith growls deeply, the desire thick in her voice. “I’m about ready… FUCK YEAH!” Faith cries out as Tara simultaneously slams three fingers inside her while sucking down hard on her swollen clit. Arching into the witch, Faith’s body rocks hard against the welcome intrusion. As Tara starts a fast paced, firm stroking inside her body while alternating sucking and flicking her quivering clit, Faith grunts in approval. As she’s rocking her body faster against the witch, Faith moans loudly as Tara curls her fingers, stroking repeatedly over her inner sweet spot. Feeling the orgasm starting to coil through her body, Faith whimpers. “Gonna be a flood.” Faith warns, as she feels the telltale signs of an expert lover quickly bringing her to the point of female ejaculation. When she hears a quickly grunted ‘good’ before Tara sucks even more strongly, Faith whimpers continuously as it feels like even the tip of her nose is about to climax. As her body explodes, Faith screams out Tara’s name as a rainbow of colors burst behind her eyelids, her body arching hard.

Tara moans into Faith, keeping her fingers buried in the woman’s heated core, not able to move them because of the muscles clenching down firmly. Lapping up all the fluid she can, Tara isn’t aware of the whimpers coming from her as she eagerly gathers the slayer’s essence. “So good.” Tara murmurs softly, in between slowing strokes of her tongue over the collapsing slayer. As she feels the slayer’s flexing muscles finally relaxing, Tara gently eases her fingers out from inside her lover. After she finishes cleaning the slayer, she smirks as she laps the fluid from her fingers as she climbs up the slayer’s body, stopping at Faith’s breasts, sucking firmly on the brown areolas alternately, before working her way up to the panting mouth of the slayer, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before easing down beside the woman.

After a few minutes, Tara whispers quietly. “Was it good for you?”

Faith groans loudly. “I’ll let you know when I stop seein’ pretty sparklin’ colors.” Faith turns her head, allowing a smirk to cross her face at the knowing gleam in the woman’s blue eyes. “Like you don’t know.”

“Just making sure.” Tara places a kiss on the slayer’s cheek, as she runs a hand softly up and down the woman’s body. “I don’t want to possibly scare you off, Faith. But I think I can fall deeply in love with you.” Tara admits, circling a finger around the slayer’s belly button. “And you don’t have to say anything back. I just want you to know that. I thought about you quite frequently the past month also. I always carefully listened whenever Willow or Buffy mentioned you. I wanted to know how you were doing.”

“Why didn’t you call, or tell them to let me know you wanted to see me?” Faith questions, capturing the witch’s fingers with hers, lacing them together. 

“I didn’t know if you were interested. Plus the whole demon thing.” Tara admits quietly. “I’m serious about that, Faith. If I become evil, I want you to take me down.”

“I know you are.” Faith sighs deeply. “Only if you’re evil if not, we’ll work around it. But I honestly don’t think it’ll come to that, Tara. I think it’s a load of shit.”

“Promise me.” Tara states softly, leaning up on an elbow to look the slayer in the eyes. “Say it, please.” Tara begs quietly. 

Faith clenches her jaw for a moment, searching the beautiful blue eyes, finally sighing. “I promise if you become an evil, killing monster, I will be the one to take you down.” Faith whispers, watching as the relief floods the witch’s eyes. Reaching up, Faith strokes the back of her hand down the soft skin. “Come here.” Faith tugs her down, wrapping her arm around the woman, urging her in tightly against her side. 

“Thanks, Faith.” Tara whispers placing a gentle kiss on the cheek before she buries her face in the strong column of the slayer’s neck. “Do you want the pain pills, or do you want to wait?” 

“Wanna wait.” Faith smiles as she hears the quiet chuckle coming from the witch. “Sleep, Tare. I know you didn’t get any last night.” Faith frowns as she realizes the woman has to be running on fumes.

“Had a cat nap late this afternoon before Buffy showed up. It helped.” Tara cautiously runs her leg up the slayer’s thigh. “Does this hurt?”

“Nah.” Faith shakes her head, reaching down and grasping the leg. “Go ahead and lay across me, if you want.” 

“Let me know, and I’ll move it if I have to.” Tara murmurs, not realizing how tired she was, but as she allows her body to relax after the mind-blowing sex, she feels how heavy her eyelids are actually getting.

“Sleep. You’re tired.” Faith strokes over the woman’s hair with one hand, while stroking the part of the witch’s leg she can reach easily. 

“Thank you, Faith.” Tara whispers as she slowly falls asleep.

Faith frowns, wondering what the witch is thanking her for, about ready to ask when she feels her settling more heavily into her, her breathing deep. Sighing quietly as she allows a soft smile to cross her face, Faith whispers. “I think I should thank you for comin’ into my life.” Faith wonders if there’s something Giles might be able to find out about a person possibly becoming a demon when they turn 20. Filing that thought away to ask later, Faith gets more comfortable, closing her eyes thinking about the blonde woman lying partially on her, feeling at peace with the thought of being with this woman, not having the urge to leave as she would normally. 

***


	10. Chapter 10

“Go ‘way.” Faith grumbles pulling Tara in tighter against her.

Tara groans, slowly opening her eyes. As she realizes where she is, she tries to figure out how she came to be practically laying across the slayer. Smirking as she realizes the slayer is holding her hostage against her, she realizes the woman probably dragged her on top of her sometime during the night. As a firm knock sounds on the door, Tara frowns, looking at the clock, surprised when she sees it’s almost 9:00. 

“Go the fuck away! Sleepin’.” Faith yells, slowly opening her eyes, a smile working its way across her face at the laughing blue eyes looking down at her. “’Mornin’.” Faith rumbles as she captures the witch’s lips in a heated kiss.

As Faith finally releases her, Tara raises an eyebrow. “You going to let me up so I can find out who’s at the door?”

“Nope. They can come back at a decent hour.” Faith grumbles before looking at the clock, her eyes opening wide at the time. “Oops, guess this is a decent hour, huh?” She smiles happily. “Slept good. Probably the spectacular sex that did me in. Got to do it more, see if that’s what caused me being able to sleep so good and for so long.” Faith leers at the witch, finally releasing her from her grasp, chuckling as Tara pinches her gently on the hip. 

“Clothes or cover up with the bedding?” Tara questions quickly as she drags on clothes as another loud knock sounds on the door. “COMING!” Tara yells, rolling her eyes. 

“Throw me that t-shirt. I won’t bother about the shorts.” Faith grins wickedly at the witch, making her laugh.

“You’re bad.” Tara throws the t-shirt at the woman, going to stand by the door, grinning hugely at the smirk on the slayer’s face. As Faith sits up in the bed, tucking the sheets around her lower body, she grins innocently at Tara, making her laugh as she opens the door. “Mr. Giles, good morning.” Tara allows the older gentleman to come into the room, blushing lightly.

“Yo, Tweed Man. What’s up?” Faith bites her lip to keep from laughing as Tara blushes. 

“You seem to be doing well.” Giles comments, setting the bag of donuts on the desk as he walks over to the chair pulling it up to the bed.

“Yeah. I suggest Witchy healing for what ails a person.” Faith allows a small smirk to cross her face as she hears an extremely quiet whimper come from Tara as she’s digging around in the refrigerator. 

“Ah, yes. Miss Maclay, I want to thank you for taking care of Faith in her time of need.” Giles looks back at the blushing witch.

“It wasn’t anything.” Tara smiles self-consciously at the Watcher. “Would you like a soda, or maybe some water?” Tara questions turning her gaze quickly on the slayer, silently asking her what she wants.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Giles smiles gently at the witch.

“Soda, thanks, Tare.” Faith lets Tara know what she wants, smiling as the witch grabs two sodas out of the refrigerator, bringing one to her. Faith pats the bed beside her, letting Tara know she wants her to sit down. “So, what brings you by here early this morning? I figured you’d be at the shop.” Faith questions, opening the soda and taking a long swig.

“I wanted to see how you were fairing. I must admit, I was expecting to see you doing poorly, but you seem quite well.” Giles raises an eyebrow questioning the slayer, without saying anything.

“Witch.” Faith pats Tara’s leg, grinning ear from ear. “She’s got magical healing down pat. Plus she’s been shoving damn pills down my throat and makin’ me sleep.” Faith leaves her hand on Tara’s thigh, squeezing gently. 

“I can only take partial credit. Faith’s not been arguing too terribly much, and her slayer healing has been working overtime on healing the rest of her. Actually, if Faith and I could get out of town, I could finish healing her completely. It might make her tired, for the rest of today and tonight, but she would in effect be healed completely.” Tara smiles softly at Faith, before glancing back at a curious looking Giles.

“How long would you need?” Giles questions, watching the interaction between the two women. When he realizes that Faith seems to be almost caressing the woman’s thigh, and Tara is leaning her body more into the slayer, Giles blushes lightly, yanking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose, missing the look Faith gives to Tara.

Faith smirks wickedly as Giles figures it out, turning her grin on Tara, she can’t help but give the witch a quick kiss. “Two down.” Faith whispers.

Chuckling, Tara slides her arm behind the slayer, pinching the slayer’s ass on her way to hugging her against her side. 

“Dear, Lord.” Giles mutters as he opens his eyes as Faith kisses Tara. “When did this…” Giles blushes and waves his hand between the two.

“What, Giles?” Faith questions with a lift of her eyebrow, smirking as she hears Tara whispering vixen.

“You two, when did you two happen?” Giles coughs, blushing a little darker.

“Why? Does it matter?” Faith questions curiously, watching the Watcher.

“No. No, it doesn’t.” Giles leans back, the surprise evident on his face. “You’re seeing each other?”

“Not yet, but planning on it as soon as the witch says she’ll go out with me, instead of just screwing me insane.” Faith grins.

“Faith!” Tara hisses. “I’ll go out with you whenever you want. When I’m not studying for finals.” Tara qualifies. “That is, if you behave, at least a little bit.”

“No, studying and school is important for you. Tare…” Faith hesitates looking in the witch’s eyes. “Can I ask him?” Faith questions softly, more breathing the words into Tara’s ear, as she raises her eyebrows and tilts her head towards the Watcher. 

“Not now, please.” Tara pleads silently with the slayer, smiling in relief as Faith nods her assent. “Thank you.”

Giles waits patiently for the two to finish their whispered conversation, watching the slayer intently. Surprised as he noticed the obvious caring showing on her face and in her mannerisms for Tara. When they both glance back at him, he raises an eyebrow. “I was going to offer you a ride to wherever it is that you need to go, if you want.” Giles offers.

“Giles, I hate to say it, but we could probably walk to wherever it is before you could get there in that excuse you call a car.” Faith snarks at the Watcher.

“That is a fine automobile. There is nothing wrong with it.” Giles states stiffly.

“Giles, that thing won’t go faster than 35 mph!” Faith grumbles at the man. “You need to put it out of everyone’s misery, is what you need to do.” 

Tara laughs quietly at the two bickering back and forth. “Sweetie?” Tara questions softly, watching as Faith turns to look at her immediately. Running a thumb over the still lightly bruised cheek, she smiles gently. “He’s offering to take us out there so you can be healed completely. I think we should take him up on it.”

“Okay.” Faith sighs quietly. “But I warned ya’.” Faith narrows her eyes on the witch, before smiling gently. “We’re gonna have to get dressed.” Faith frowns deeply. “What am I gonna wear?” 

“I think I might have something you can wear. It isn’t your normal attire, but it’ll cover you.” Tara smiles apologetically at the slayer.

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” Faith states shrugging her shoulders before looking back at the Watcher. Faith waits a few minutes, raising her eyebrow when he continues to sit there. “Giles, you got thirty seconds to get out of here, or I’m getting dressed in front of ya’.” Faith chuckles loudly as his eyes go wide as he jumps up and makes a mad dash out of the room. 

Tara can’t help but laugh at the comical display of the Watcher almost tripping over his own two feet to get out of the room. “You are rotten.” Tara finally gets out between laughing fits. 

“No, if I’d been rotten, I would have just stood up and stripped off this t-shirt.” Faith states as she does just that, smirking as Tara’s eyes caress over her body. “Now, that would have been rotten.”

“No, that would have been downright cruel.” Tara whispers standing, kissing Faith deeply. “Teasing Mr. Giles with this hot, sexy, muscular body.” Tara runs a hand down the woman’s sides, clasping her hips gently. “Then he really would have been embarrassed when I did what I just did.” Tara kisses her briefly. 

Faith sighs, as she realizes they aren’t going to have any morning lovings. Accepting the shirt and jeans Tara hands her, she eyes them for a moment, before pulling them on. 

Tara chuckles at the baggy jeans. “Here, sweetie.” Tara hands her a belt and socks. “Would you like a tank top to wear under the button down shirt? I know my bras won’t fit you, so I won’t even ask.”

“You didn’t ask if I wanted a pair of panties.” Faith lifts her eyebrow questioningly as she accepts the tank top, pulling it on and tucking it into the jeans. Threading the belt through the loops, she pulls it tight before sitting down on the edge of the bed, inhaling deeply. “I’m surprised he didn’t smell the sex when he came in here.” Faith admits, grinning as she pulls on the socks then her heavy boots.

“Maybe it’s been so long he’s forgotten what it smells like.” Tara offers as she quickly changes, glancing up smiling, as Faith chuckles.

“And you say I’m rotten!” Faith pulls the other shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned while she flips up the cuffs, watching Tara. “I want to take you shopping.” Faith whispers. “Will you let me?” 

Tara looks up with confused eyes. “Shopping for what?” Tara pulls on her boots, tying them quickly before standing and making the bed quickly watching as Faith grabs her shower kit and walks to the door. 

“Come on in, Tweed.” Faith grins at the Watcher. “We gotta go to the bathroom we’ll be back in a couple minutes.” 

Tara chuckles as she pulls an extra blanket out from her bottom drawer, placing it on the end of the bed to take with them. “Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Giles.” Tara smiles briefly at the Watcher as she quickly follows a chuckling Faith down to the bathroom.

***

“Are you sure you won’t need me for a couple hours?” Giles questions as he pulls off the road, looking at the two women.

“Give us at least three hours.” Tara smiles at the Watcher. “I want to make sure she’s healed completely and have time to re-charge my own batteries. Actually four would probably be better.” 

Giles glances at his watch. “So two o’clock?” He questions looking back at the two women. 

“Two would be great.” Tara bites the inside of her lip before a grin crosses her face.

“Tweed?” Faith looks at the Watcher, when he nods his head for her to go ahead, she smirks. “Don’t tell the rest about us. I wanna see how long it takes them to figure it out.” 

Giles shakes his head, blushing. “Buffy already feels that something’s going on, but she just can’t figure out what.” 

“I don’t think it’ll ever occur to her, unless she sees us makin’ out or somethin’.” Faith admits, laughing. “But I feel like fuckin’ with ‘em some.”

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with anything, I have no problem with it.” Giles finally chuckles quietly. “I honestly don’t know how you two came to get together. And I don’t think I want to know!” Giles raises a hand as he watches Faith start opening her mouth, a wicked glint in her eyes. “Especially whatever is going through your mind, Faith. But as long as you two are happy, I’m not going to begrudge you being together. I’ll be back at two.” Giles chuckles again as he pulls away.

Faith carries the small backpack Tara insisted on bringing while Tara carries the blanket. “So, how come I got this feeling you told tweed that it’d take longer than it actually will?”

“Maybe because your feeling is right.” Tara smirks at the slayer. “Have you ever spent hours making love in the afternoon sun by a beautiful lake?”

Faith laughs at the purely wicked gleam in Tara’s eyes. “No, but I have a feeling I’m about to.” 

“Well, you do realize sex magic is some of the most powerful magic there is, don’t you?” Tara nibbles on her lip as they walk towards the lake.

“It is?” Faith wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her in snugly against her side. “I feel pretty good, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, but I also see some of the pain streaking through your body. I know you block part of it out, I’m assuming it’s your normal reaction with your slayerness, but I want you healed completely. No hints of pain, no bruises, no phantom pains, even.” Tara runs her hand up, playing softly over the skin at the nape of the slayer’s neck. 

“How you gonna do that?” Faith questions, moaning quietly as the fingers stroke firmly over her neck. 

“Do you like a firm touch?” Tara questions softly, hearing the moan.

“Yeah. The firmer the better.” Faith’s moans turn into groans as Tara kneads a lot firmer. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

“With your actual wounds, I’ll heal them. The phantom pain is somewhat different.” Tara admits softly as they walk around the far side of the lake.

“How different?” Faith questions. “It isn’t that bad.”

“That’s because you’re blocking it out. But eventually it’ll need to work its way out of you. I’m going to take it away from you, recycling it back into nature.” Tara smiles as she comes to her favorite spot, stopping she spreads the blanket out on the ground. Bending down, she quickly unties her boots, sliding them off before she pulls off her socks. Standing, her eyes twinkling, Tara slowly unbuttons her shirt, shrugging it off to fold it neatly, laying it beside her shoes before unsnapping her bra, laying it on top of her shirt. 

Faith unconsciously licks her lips as the witch finishes stripping. 

“It helps if you take your clothes off.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover before she sits down on the blanket, leaning back on her elbows as she watches the slayer strip in record time. Watching as Faith bends over, she sees the brief flare of pain in her aura. “One thing, you’re going to have to let me do this, sweetie. At my own pace. You can touch me and do anything to me, but you can’t make me climax or interfere in what I‘m doing. Do you think you can do that?” 

“What’s it going to consist of?” Faith questions hoarsely as she finishes yanking off her clothes, lying down over the witch, forcing her to lay down flat on the blanket, her body brushing lightly against the witch’s. 

“Pretty much multiple orgasms for you.” Tara grins wickedly at the slayer.

“I’m all for that. But what does it mean for you?” Faith questions, shifting one of her thighs between Tara’s legs, pressing it gently into the witch, smiling at the heat she encounters. 

“Being on the brink of going crazy from not being able to climax until I’ve drawn all the pain out of your body and psyche.” Tara’s eyes darken as Faith starts a slow rocking motion, her thigh rubbing against her clit. 

“And what happens after you draw it out?” Faith starts nipping down the witch’s neck, sucking at the woman’s pulse point, smiling as she releases the skin as she hears a low moan. 

“I take it from where I’ve gathered it within myself, dispersing it into mother nature as I orgasm.” Tara arches her back as Faith licks her way down her chest. 

“Gather it into you?” Faith frowns slightly.

“Yes. Don’t worry about it, sweetie. I’ve done this before.” Tara runs a thumb over the slayers furrowed brows. “Roll over, sweetie. Touch me wherever you want, kiss whatever is in reach.” 

“I don’t like the sounds of you doing this.” Faith shakes her head. “You can heal me, but leave the pains. I’ll deal.” 

“Don’t make me force you, Faith.” Tara raises an eyebrow. “I have a lot of energy in this area to call upon. I can, and will, play dirty. I want you healed completely. So, you can have use of your body, or I’ll keep you… immobile as I take advantage of you.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer, grinning.

“This ain’t funny.” Faith growls, her eyes searching the witch. “When did you do this before?”

“For my mother.” Tara admits softly. “Anything you have floating around isn’t going to be anything remotely close to what I did before. She needed a couple extra weeks to finish taking care of things for me. I can do it without the sex, like I did for her, but it actually works better with the sexual tension, and for you, the releases.” Tara grins shyly. “After I’ve gathered all of it within me, according to the book, it’s an extremely powerful release. It might knock me out for a while.” 

“So, for putting up with the pain, you get a huge happy?” Faith looks at the witch considering her for a few moments. “You took the pain your mother had with her Leukemia within yourself?”

“Yes.” Tara nods, biting her lip. “It was an unimaginable amount of pain. What you have is honestly not even a drop in the bucket compared to hers.” 

“I don’t necessarily like the idea, but if you promise it isn’t gonna be that bad?” Faith worries her bottom lip looking down into the blue eyes of her lover. As Faith thinks that to herself for the first time, she smiles. 

“I promise, sweetie. I would have brought you out here that night if I thought you could have made the trip. But you weren’t strong enough.” Tara smiles as Faith finally relents, rolling over onto her back. 

“So, you were thinking about jumping my bones that night?” Faith smirks at Tara as the witch settles her body on top of hers, almost exactly the same way she had been lying except that both of the witch’s legs are between hers. 

“Wasn’t planning on doing it that way. Was planning on doing it the same way I did with my mother.” Tara explains. “Now, shush. Stop trying to distract me with talk.” Tara smiles gently at the slayer as she starts off kissing the woman gently, smiling as she feels Faith’s hands already roaming over her back and butt. Slowly placing soft, gentle kisses over Faith’s face, Tara works her way over to the slayer’s ear, sucking gently, smiling as Faith groans lightly.

Moaning into the slayer’s ear, Tara arches up into the hands stroking gently over her ass, getting her mind back on bringing the slayer to a fever pitch of desire, knowing it probably won’t take a lot with her sexually charged girlfriend, Tara slowly works her way over Faith’s body, spending a longer time over every area the woman had been hurt. Opening her senses fully, Tara feels the desire already building up strongly in the slayer. From where her hands were stroking firmly over her lover’s thighs, she slides a hand between their bodies. Groaning at the copious amount of fluid leaking from the slayer, Tara gently rubs her thumb over the extremely swollen nub of her lover as she captures Faith’s nipple in her mouth sucking strongly. Groaning as she feels the orgasm working through her lover’s body, Tara slides three fingers deep within Faith, tipping her over the edge. As Faith arches up, screaming as she climaxes, Tara groans, burying her face into the slayer’s chest as the first release of pain eases into her from her connection deep within the slayer. 

Taking a few minutes to center herself, Tara works her way repeatedly over Faith’s chest, spending a longer time on the woman’s ribs and internal organs, sending her healing energy within the woman, forcing the pain towards the slayer’s center, to be released with her next orgasm, like she’d done with the slayer’s bruises, scalp and shoulder injuries. 

“Damn, Tara!” Faith whimpers as Tara continues to kiss and lick across her body, bringing her quickly to a second orgasm, her hand continuing to stroke within her body. As Tara’s fingers curl inside her, starting to stroke over her g-spot, Faith’s rocking hips start to jerk faster and harder into her lover’s hand. As she explodes again, Faith grinds into the pleasure giving fingers, her body shaking. 

Tara whimpers a little louder as the pain comes into her body, but as she realizes that the strong orgasm had exchanged all the pain from the slayer’s upper body, Tara smiles briefly as she continues to work her way down the slayer’s body.

“Can… you… turn… around?” Faith pants out, her hips continuing to jump into her lover’s hand as she keeps up the stroking and rubbing. “Tara slide your fourth finger in, please?” Faith groans deeply as she feels Tara ease up on her stroking to work the four fingers in her.

“Tease, touch, but no making me come until I say so, okay?” Tara whimpers quietly, her eyes making contact with Faith’s unfocused gaze.

“Promise. Please, want to taste, touch.” Faith begs softly, arching as Tara’s continuous stroking makes her explode in a flood, closing her eyes with the pleasure, Faith sees stars, even after she opens her eyes a few long minutes later.

Tara swallows hard as more of the pain releases into her body, realizing that she could continue doing exactly what she’s doing now and that the rest of it would find its release into her. Gently shifting her body around, making sure to keep up the pace of her fingers, Tara gently eases her body down, giving Faith access to her own swollen sex. Seeing the rest of the pain coalescing within the slayer, Tara double-checks the slayer, making sure she didn’t miss anything, smiling briefly, Tara cries out softly. “Be prepared, I think one more time might do it.”

“One more time might kill me.” Faith grunts, rocking her hips even faster into Tara’s hand. “But what a way to go.” Faith slides two fingers through the witch’s wetness, groaning as it literally runs down her fingers and hand. Sliding three fingers deep within the witch’s core, Faith gather’s the escaping juices with her mouth and tongue, trying to drink up all the nectar she can find, while starting a slow easy pace within the witch, to bring her to the edge and keep her there until she’s ready. 

“Goddess!” Tara whimpers at the pleasure and pain mingling through her body. Amazed at how it feels, Tara concentrates on bringing Faith to an earth shattering climax. As she feels the slayer getting close, Tara stops stroking for a long few minutes, until she hears Faith whimpering loudly behind her, trying to force her to start again. As the pain works its way into an ever more pronounced ball within the slayer, Tara smiles softly before capturing the slayer’s clit within her mouth and working her fingers in and out of the slayer at a feverish pace, stroking over her sweet spot repeatedly until Faith’s jumping hips almost threaten to throw her off the woman, smiling as her lover wraps an arm around her, helping to keep her in place, while Faith continues stroking her tongue around her swollen clit to her fingers sliding repeatedly into her hot canal. 

As Faith finally climaxes again, the rest of the pain slams into Tara, making her release the slayer’s clit, crying out. Whimpering loudly, Tara cries. “Now, Faith!!” 

Faith groans loudly into her lover’s body, trying to concentrate enough to give Tara the release she needs, as her own body jumps and jerks, the orgasm ripping through her. Finally, Faith curls her fingers while capturing the clit in her mouth sucking the swollen muscle strongly. Rubbing her fingers strongly against the witch, she feels Tara’s inner muscles clenching against her fingers, and her clit starting to spasm at a fast rate in her mouth. Feeling her lover’s body shaking above her, almost as if it’s going to collapse, Faith quickly rolls them over, so she’s on top of Tara. Flicking her tongue firmly over Tara, Faith runs her pinky on her other hand through the escaping fluid before teasing the witch’s rosebud, as Tara bucks strongly against her the climax getting ready to explode from the witch, Faith gently slides the pinky in, while burying her fingers deep within Tara, pressing against her sweet spot and sucking strongly on the quivering muscle, making Tara scream as she climaxes, flooding Faith’s mouth and hand with her essence, as her body keeps jerking and jumping into the slayer.

Faith slowly eases off the witch, feeling the tremors still working through both of their bodies. Finally turning her body around, she climbs over the witch, supporting her own pleasantly aching, extremely charged body to look at Tara, who’s lying there with a smile on her face, and breathing rapidly, sweat glistening over both their bodies, Faith runs a shaking hand down Tara’s cheek and neck, watching the woman intently. 

“You didn’t tell me that this would charge me at the same time, Tare.” Faith whispers as she waits for Tara to finally come back to the land of the living. Feeling her own body buzzing with energy, and all the aches and pains gone, except for the pleasant ache between her legs, Faith smirks. “You are so getting paid back for this.” Faith eases her body beside the witch, to wait for Tara to wake up.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Tara smiles softly as the first thing she notices as she comes to, is a hand stroking softly down her face and neck. The second thing she notices is a sexy, rough voice, singing softly. As Faith slowly tapers off, she feels soft lips pressing against hers, wrapping her arms around Faith’s neck Tara pulls the slayer more against her as she deepens the kiss. As Faith slowly breaks off the kiss, placing soft kisses along her cheekbone, Tara groans quietly. “How long was I out for?”

“Hmmm. I’d say roughly ten minutes.” Faith murmurs as she kisses down the side of the witch’s neck, nipping gently. 

“Goddess.” Tara whimpers as Faith finally works her way down to her breasts, gently kneading one breast as she circles the other nipple with a strong tongue. “What… are… you… doing?” Tara finally pants out, the desire heavy in her body. 

“I thought it was kinda obvious.” Faith states around the nipple she’s now sucking on. Easing her body between the witch’s legs, Faith grins before working her way over to the other breast, nipping gently on the nipple, before scraping her teeth repeatedly over the hard nub. As Tara’s body arches and her lover hooks one leg around her body, Faith presses her lower stomach against the witch, tightening her stomach muscles while grinding against the woman.

Tara moans, her hips jerking as she drags her lower body against her lover. “Faith!” Tara cries out, orgasming as Faith bites gently on her nipple.

Faith releases the witch’s breast, moaning as she feels the warmth of Tara’s release ease onto her stomach. As Tara slowly eases her body back down onto the blanket, Faith shifts up, burying her face in the witch’s neck. “Can we come back here, spend all day one day making love?” Faith questions softly, feeling a deep connection with the witch, especially out here in both women’s special place. Realizing she hasn’t told Tara about liking to come out here when she runs, Faith chuckles softly. 

Tara smiles as she hears the words, wondering if the woman was even aware she called it making love instead of having sex. When she hears the soft chuckle, she moves her hands from the strong back she’d unconsciously been stroking to thread through the woman’s hair, she urges Faith to look up. “What’s so entertaining, sweetie?” Tara questions, allowing her lips to quirk up. 

“This may be sort of weird, but whenever I go running by myself, I always come out here. I like the beauty, the calmness.” Faith states almost shyly. 

“Oh, sweetie.” Tara smiles, while pulling Faith down against her, and hugging her tightly. “You probably need the calmness to counteract the violence of your life.” 

Faith hums as Tara strokes over her back. Burying her face against the witch’s neck again, Faith places gentle kisses on the skin. “What do you do to me? You make me feel sappy and soft.” Faith grumbles, stroking her thumb over the witch’s collarbone. 

Tara smiles softly, knowing the slayer is falling in love with her, whether she’s aware of it or not. As the realization actually sinks in, Tara’s smile slowly turns into a frown, realizing that it would make it that much harder on the woman if she does turn into a demon. Kissing Faith’s head, Tara continues stroking over her back, silently wondering if she has the right to put Faith through this. Through the possibility of falling in love with her, then maybe having to kill her. 

Faith realizes she’s practically draped across the witch, her weight fully on the witch. “I’m sorry.” Faith shifts, moving to lie beside Tara on the blanket.

“Why did you move?” Tara frowns as she shifts on her side, facing the slayer. “You were fine.”

“I weigh too much to be laying on you like that.” Faith smiles as she mirrors her lover, reaching up to tuck the woman’s hair behind her ear, running her fingertip down the flesh of the outer ear.

Tara groans, closing her eyes as the soft caress sends a bolt of desire straight to her center, making it clench in want. 

Faith watches the witch’s reaction to her soft caress with a small smile. Gently circling the finger around the flesh, Faith smells the witch’s obvious arousal with the caress. Easing her body into Tara’s, Faith urges Tara onto her back again, continuing the stroking as she wraps the thigh closest to her between her legs, effectively spreading the witch’s legs. Wrapping her arm around the witch’s head, she switches hands stroking over the ear, while running the other hand down Tara’s body, smirking as Tara makes the most delicious sounds in the back of her throat. Faith moans quietly as Tara runs a hand up and through her hair, grasping gently.

Tara starts whimpering deep in the back of her throat, her hips starting a slow circle as Faith’s hand teases over her outer lips for long moments before fingers dip between the swollen lips, traversing up and down her slit, sliding easily through the thoroughly soaked area, gliding over her hard nub, pressing into the swollen muscle, rubbing softly, gradually building up the speed and pressure as her hips work faster against the firm touch. 

Faith quickly slides two of her fingers down and inside the witch while replacing them on the woman’s clit with her thumb, keeping up the firm, fast pressure while stroking inside the witch. Continuing to caress over the woman’s other ear, Faith places kisses on the blonde’s jaw, working towards the ear closest to her. As the witch’s body stops working in a smooth fast stroke, and starts jerking, her muscles start clenching her fingers firmly, Faith reaches the woman’s other ear, licking over the delicate lobe, the response instantaneous as Tara’s body arches, shaking as the orgasm works through her whole body, saturating Faith’s hand with her release. Faith watches as the pleasure crosses the witch’s face before leaning her forehead against the side of the witch while continuing the soft in and out of her fingers, prolonging the witch’s orgasm before Tara finally collapses, whimpering, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

Swallowing repeatedly, Tara slowly opens her eyes. “No… Not…” Tara lets out a shaky breath, her body shakes and tries to recover from the intense orgasm. “Not… that… I’m… complaining…” 

Faith chuckles at the witch’s attempt to speak. Slowing down her strokes, she finally stops her fingers’ movements, leaving them within the witch, not wanting to leave the witch’s core just yet, enjoying the continuing clenching motion.

“Not… funny.” Tara mutters, another aftershock working through her body. “Why?”

“Why am I drivin’ you to distraction?” Faith questions. “Why have I decided I want to wear you out every chance I get? Because I can.” Faith smirks at the witch, her eyes twinkling. 

“Bitch.” Tara grumbles, and then laughs as Faith nods her head in agreement. “Goddess, you’re going to drive me insane.” Tara smiles at the slayer, before leaning up to kiss her briefly. “It’s probably getting close to two o’clock, if not after. If we don’t want to shock Mr. Giles if he decides to come looking for us, we should get dressed.”

“Spoilsport.” Faith growls, easing her fingers from within Tara before slowly unwrapping her legs from around the witch’s leg, just now realizing she’d kept it hostage, before she stands, offering her hands to the witch. Helping her up, Faith pulls her body in flush against hers, leaning down the short distance, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. “What are we going to do the rest of today and tonight?” Faith questions as she finally releases the witch, watching as Tara opens the backpack, pulling out a Ziploc bag with damp washcloths in them. 

“I should have been a boy scout.” Tara smirks as she hands a washcloth to Faith. “Isn’t their motto ‘Always be Prepared’?”

“I like you as you are, I don’t want a boy scout. I want a very prepared, very beautiful witch.” Faith admits honestly as she cleans herself quickly.

Tara tilts Faith’s chin up and kisses her firmly on the lips. “Thank you.” Tara smiles crookedly at the slayer before wiping her body down, the two women companionably dressing silently before gathering the items, packing them away. 

Faith chuckles as Tara hands her a couple granola bars and a large water. Watching as she tucks a couple bars in her own pocket, grasping a water out for herself as she folds up the blanket tightly, shoving it in the backpack. “You didn’t answer me, what’re we doing the rest of today and tonight?” 

“Well, we’re both probably going to crash in about three or four hours time. So I figure we’ll want to shower, get some actual real food in us, then let nature take its course.” Tara smiles at Faith, as the slayer tucks the water under her arm while ripping into one of the granola bars, scarfing it down quickly, tucking the wrapper in her pocket before she tears into the other bar finishing it in record time. 

Faith smiles self-consciously. “All we‘ve had are those donuts.” Faith defends herself.

“I know sweetie, that‘s why I brought the bars.” Tara smiles at the slayer as she pulls the other two out of her pocket handing them to the slayer. “I‘m okay, so you go ahead and eat these.” Tara smiles encouragingly as Faith hesitates looking at her.

“You sure?” Faith finally accepts the bars as Tara places them in her hand. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Tara smiles as they continue walking, Faith making short work of the last two bars before she sucks down the water. Tara sips on her water, as they get closer to the road.

“Huh.” Faith states looking at the Jeep in the distance. “Looks like Mrs. S is picking us up. Wonder if there’s a problem?”

“I doubt it, I’m sure they would have come after us, if there was.” Tara smiles at Faith. 

“Yeah, or they would have called.” Faith digs her cell phone out, flipping it open. “No phone calls.” Faith shrugs. “I guess we’ll find out what’s up when we get to her.”

“Yo, Mrs. S. Everything okay?” Faith questions, tossing Tara’s backpack in the back of the Jeep as she looks at the older woman.

“Everything’s fine. Rupert called and asked if I’d mind picking you two up out here, they got in a large shipment that he needed to unpack and inventory.” Joyce smiles at the two women. “So, how’s everything with you two?”

“Wonderful.” Tara smiles shyly at the woman as she climbs in the backseat. 

“Mrs. S?” Faith questions quietly, grasping the older woman’s arm before she can open the door to the vehicle. 

“What is it, Faith?” Joyce turns concerned eyes on the dark-haired slayer.

“Ummm… Is it okay if Tare stays at the house tonight?” Faith looks up with pleading eyes. 

Joyce bites her lip to keep from laughing at the young woman. “I don’t know, Faith. I mean, you might get up to all kinds of mischief, and my poor house will probably be in shock with whatever you two get up to in your room.”

“Mrs. S.!” Faith grumbles, a light blush actually crossing her face. “According to Tare we’re probably going to crash in another four hours, give or take. And I’m absolutely starvin’. So there probably won’t be a lot of anythin’ goin’ on tonight.” Faith admits quietly. “I want her to eat a good meal and maybe curl up with me to sleep tonight, is all.”

“Of course she can stay, Faith. I was just kidding with you.” Joyce wraps an arm around the slayer, hugging her gently.

“I know you were, but I want you to know that wasn’t the reason I wanted her to stay. Plus, I kinda sleep better when she’s with me.” Faith grins crookedly looking in the Jeep at Tara who’s turned her head, giving them privacy. 

“So things went well with you two?” Joyce questions with a knowing lift of her eyebrow.

“So well you wouldn’t believe it. Damn, the woman has a body to absolutely fuckin’ die for.” Faith growls quietly, at remembering said body. “My first project will be taking her out on a shopping spree and buying her somethin’ other than those damn long skirts, and baggy shirts.”

Joyce chuckles at the young woman. “Faith, don’t corrupt the poor dear.”

“Corrupt her? Mrs. S. you might want to be more concerned with the fact that she might actually be able to corrupt me.” Faith grins before patting the woman on the shoulder. “Not only is she hot, but the things she does…” Faith unconsciously licks her lips.

“TMI, dear.” Joyce chuckles. “Climb in the back with her, I’ll play chauffeur.”

“Thanks.” Faith grins as she quickly walks the short distance to the Jeep climbing in beside Tara, kissing her softly on the lips as Joyce climbs in the front seat.

“What do you ladies want for dinner?” Joyce starts the vehicle, glancing up in the rearview mirror at the two women before pulling out onto the road, heading back into Sunnydale.

“Steak, potatoes, salad and bread.” Faith suggests looking at Tara. “Sound okay to you?”

“That would be perfect.” Tara smiles as Faith wraps an arm around her tugging her into her body gently. 

“We’ll have to stop at the store.” Joyce glances in the rearview mirror making eye contact with Faith.

“That’s fine. I’m buyin’, anyhow.” Faith grins as she runs a comforting hand down Tara’s arm. “Don’t argue, Mrs. S.” Faith states seeing the look crossing Buffy’s mom’s face. 

“You don’t have to buy all the groceries, Faith.” Joyce grumbles as she pulls into Sunnydale city limits.

“Considerin’ the fact that I eat 90% of it, yeah, I do.” Faith wraps both arms around Tara, hugging her gently. “Come, take a shower, eat dinner with us and stay the night?” Faith offers.

“I don’t have a change of clothes.” Tara glances down at her clothes.

“I could loan you somethin’.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at the witch.

“I don’t think you’ll have anything that’ll fit, Faith.” Tara chuckles at the slayer. “I guess I could always put these back on to wear back to the dorms tomorrow.”

“Actually, I could throw them in the washer for you, if you want. I washed your bedding. I got all the blood out.” Joyce offers as she pulls into the grocery store parking lot. 

“You don’t have to do that. And thanks, I might need to get your recipe for getting blood stains out.” Tara turns her gaze on Faith, narrowing her eyes at the slayer.

“I try not to get like that.” Faith raises a hand in defense of herself. “Honest!”

Tara chuckles softly. “I know, sweetie. We going in?” Tara questions, reaching for the door handle.

“Yeah. Pick out some snacks and stuff while we’re there.” Faith follows Tara out of the Jeep, the three women walking towards the grocery store. “What all do you like to eat?”

“Pretty much everything.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer. “I’m not a picky eater.” 

“What’s your favorite dessert?” Faith smirks as Joyce starts looking at the ribeyes, talking with the butcher. “Mrs. S. is gonna be a little while. Let’s pick out some other items.”

“Peanut butter cup ice cream.” Tara grins at the slayer as they go down the fresh vegetable aisle. “What do you like, or don’t like?” Tara questions softly as she checks out the Romaine lettuce, placing it in the hand carrier the slayer had grabbed. 

“Everythin’ but green peppers.” Faith admits, grinning. “No, make that green peppers, anchovies and smoked oysters. Don’t much care for those three.”

“Okay, things you don’t like, check. What do you like?” Tara places a cucumber in the carrier before looking at the green onions.

“Hmmm. What do I like?” Faith half questions, easing her body in close to the witch’s. “I like blonde-haired, blue-eyed witch’s with bodies to die for, that can make me scream to the heavens.” Faith whispers into the witch’s ear, smirking as she watches her blush. 

Tara giggles before the green onions follow the lettuce and cucumber into the hand basket. “I’m not very filling, though. So, come on, what do you like to eat?” Tara places a couple large tomatoes in the basket. 

Faith grabs some white radishes and throws them in the basket she’s carrying. “I’m assuming you mean sweets, since you know I like everythin’ else. I like banana splits.” Faith admits, smiling shyly. “The bananas, the vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, nuts, whipped cream and even the cherry on top.”

“Hmmm. I like banana splits too. I usually ask for extra cherries.” Tara smirks as they walk over to the potatoes. “I like these big baking potatoes.”

“Won’t hear me complain.” Faith grins, as she turns and looks at Joyce as she pushes the cart towards them. “Got fixin’s for the salad. Tara’s putting in a bid for these potatoes from hell.”

“I’ve got the steaks, munchies and sour cream.” Joyce chuckles as Faith starts putting the items for the salad in the cart. “Tara, you might want to grab at least ten of those potatoes.”

“Ten?” Tara looks up, surprised.

“That way we might actually have a few left over for hash browns in the morning.” Joyce grins patting Faith on the head. “We just need to keep the darling here to only a couple potatoes, but we do have extra steaks.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Faith grumbles good-naturedly. “Anything else?”

“What do you ladies want for dessert?” Joyce questions looking at the two women.

“Banana splits.” Tara pipes up, grinning at the slayer.

“We need bananas and whipped cream. I think we have everything else at the house.” Joyce states thinking.

“We should. That all we need?” Faith looks over the items in the cart. “Dressings, what kind of salad dressing do you like, Tare?”

“Ranch, French, Thousand Island, Bleu Cheese, Italian…” Tara starts naming them off, laughing as Faith rolls her eyes. “Pretty much all of them.”

“Well, we have quite a few at the house, so we should be okay there.” Joyce chuckles as she pushes the cart towards the checkout line. “I’ll probably have to boil the potatoes to get them cooked in a decent amount of time.”

“That’s fine. When we get home, I’ll drag the grill out and get it set up.” Faith offers as she pulls the money out of her pocket, paying for the food. “Tare, you can go ahead and shower, getting cleaned up, if you want.” 

“Thanks, I’d like that.” Tara watches as Faith takes the cart from Joyce and pushes it quickly before hopping on it, riding it towards the Jeep. Laughing loudly at the playful slayer, she looks towards an indulgently smiling Joyce. “She’s just like a daughter to you, isn’t she?”

“A very rotten, intense daughter, yes.” Joyce admits watching as Faith opens the back, quickly putting the bags in the Jeep. “She’s rough around the edges, but she has a good heart. Not that you will, but… Please don’t hurt her.” Joyce turns serious eyes on the witch. “She’s never cared for anyone before, like she does you.”

“I’m not planning on it, Mrs. Summers.” Tara softly admits. “I won’t ever knowingly hurt her.” 

“That’s all I can ask for.” Joyce smiles softly at the young woman. 

Tara climbs in the back of the Jeep, smiling as Faith climbs in beside her kissing her quickly. 

“How do you like your steak?” Faith questions, running a hand down Tara’s thigh, clasping it gently. 

“Medium.” Tara answers softly, watching as Joyce turns into a nice subdivision, pulling into the driveway of a beautiful two-story house. 

“Good. I was afraid you were gonna be like B and prefer to have it killed twice.” Faith smirks as she opens the door hopping out. “Waste of a good steak, if you ask me.”

Tara chuckles as she follows Faith around to the back of the vehicle, helping carry the bags in. “Does she always rag on Buffy?” Tara questions Joyce as they walk up to the front door.

“Almost always.” Joyce admits, smiling as she quickly unlocks the door, walking towards the kitchen. “You want the usual seasonings on yours, Faith?” 

“Please.” Faith grins as she sets down the bags, pulling the cold items out, placing them in the refrigerator. 

“Let me guess, something hot and spicy?” Tara questions, laughing as Joyce rolls her eyes. “Cayenne pepper?”

“A mixture of Cayenne, blackening seasoning, garlic, pepper, and dried red peppers crushed and sprinkled over the steaks.” Joyce chuckles as she pulls out a big Tupperware container half filled. “In other words, this.” 

Tara laughs quietly as she opens the container. “Whoa! This will cure what ails a person.”

“It’s good.” Faith smirks as she places the snacks in the pantry.

“I have to say this, and I don’t mean it in a bad way. But you seem a lot more domesticated than I would have expected.” Tara watches Faith, surprised.

“Don’t even go there.” Faith quietly mutters. “I’m gonna pull the grill around back. Let me know when you want me to fire it up.”

“Thanks, Faith.” Joyce smiles as Faith heads out to the garage before turning to Tara. “She doesn’t like anyone to know, so you have to promise not to tell.” When Tara looks inquisitively at her and nods her head, Joyce smirks. “She does almost all the cleaning around here, along with the laundry, even ironing my clothes.”

Tara blinks in surprise, glancing out the window of the back door watching as Faith pulls the grill out on the patio. “She doesn’t seem the type. She hides a lot of stuff, doesn’t she?” 

“Yes. I think she’s afraid of being made fun of. No one and I mean NO ONE is aware of this but me, you and Faith. Just like the fact that she buys all the food. She’s actually been saving up to buy a motorcycle, I’ve been trying to talk her out of it. I’m afraid she’ll break her fool neck on the thing.” Joyce admits as she grabs the potatoes, scrubbing them quickly before putting them in a large pot of water.

“Anything I can do to help?” Tara offers watching as Joyce places the last of the potatoes on the stove, turning the burner on high. 

“If you want to go ahead and grab the steaks back out of the refrigerator, I’ll treat her four with her mixture from hell. Anything you want on your steaks?” Joyce questions as she pulls down some regular steak seasoning for her steak.

“Steak, only one!” Tara laughs as she stacks the steaks on the island, pulling off the wrapping, lining the steaks up for Joyce. “The regular steak seasoning is fine. I’ll see if Faith will mind my trying a bite of one of her steaks after they’re cooked. See if I like that concoction of hers.”

“Of course you can.” Faith answers as she walks into the kitchen. “Mrs. S.? Is it okay if I go ahead and take Tara up so she can shower and get cleaned up?”

“Of course. I’m assuming you’ll want to get cleaned up also. Bring the laundry down and I’ll make sure they get thrown in the wash.” Joyce looks up, smiling at the two women, before going back to putting a fine coating of Faith’s seasonings on her steaks before rubbing it in, flipping them and repeating. 

“Come on. I’ll give ya’ the nickel tour.” Faith places her hand on the small of Tara’s back, urging her towards the dining room. “Of course, this is the dining room, the living room…” Faith trails off wrapping her arms around the witch’s waist before kissing her gently on the back of the neck. “There’s a small study over there.” Faith points to the door. “And then we’ve got the upstairs with the bedrooms and the bathroom. Come on.” Faith smirks as she tugs Tara gently up the stairs.

Tara laughs quietly following the slayer. “You aren’t planning naughty things once we make it upstairs are you?” Tara questions as they reach the landing.

“Who, me?” Faith turns, leering at the witch. “I got a pair of sweat pants, if you want.” Faith leads the way into her bedroom, pulling open a drawer and handing the witch the pair of sweat pants. “I think they oughta fit okay. I got a t-shirt in here somewhere that I accidentally got a size too big.” Faith shifts her clothes around looking for the black t-shirt.

“Faith, you don’t have to go to this trouble. I can put these clothes back on.” Tara places a hand on the slayer’s back, stroking it gently. “It’s okay.”

“Nah, I know what it’s like to put on dirty clothes after taking a shower. Takes that nice clean feeling and tosses it away.” Faith looks over her shoulder, smiling. 

Tara can’t help but reach out, stroking a thumb over the dimple flashing at her. 

Faith leans into the caress, her eyes closing momentarily. “Let me get your shirt, that way you can take a shower, or bath, whichever you prefer.” Faith smiles quickly, before turning back to her drawers, opening another one, finally coming across the t-shirt. “Here ya’ go. Let me get you towels and a washcloth.”

“You aren’t joining me?” Tara questions with a lift of her eyebrow, a small smile playing around her lips.

“I figured I’d take our clothes down and throw them in the laundry while you were getting cleaned up. Plus, if I join ya’, you won’t be getting clean.” Faith admits, chuckling as she pulls a couple towels and a washcloth out of the linen closet. 

“Hmmm. Not seeing a problem.” Tara grins as she follows Faith into the bathroom.

“Don’t tempt me, woman!” Faith smiles at Tara, groaning quietly as Tara quickly starts stripping. “So not helpin’.” Faith growls as the woman finishes taking her clothes off. Frowning as she notices the bright pink skin, Faith gently runs a finger over one of Tara’s breasts. “I need to get something for this, that way you can sleep comfortably. Should have probably made you cover up, instead of taking advantage of you for that last hour.” Faith bitches at herself.

“It’ll be okay, Faith.” Tara smiles gently at the woman.

“Take a cool bath, that’ll help pull some of the heat from your skin. I’ll see if Mrs. S. has something to help. I think she’s got one of those Aloe plants around here somewhere for burns, that might help.” Faith states worriedly as she quickly gathers the witch’s clothes, leaving a bemused Tara alone in the bathroom.

“I guess I’ll take a bath.” Tara states to the empty room, chuckling quietly.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Faith strips quickly, placing Tara’s belt on the bed before yanking on a pair of shorts and tank top, gathering the clothes and running downstairs. “Mrs. S.?” Faith questions, skidding to a stop watching as Joyce slices the cucumber. 

“What is it, Faith?” Joyce questions, looking up, placing the knife on the cutting board.

“You got one of those Aloe plants around here, don’t ya’?” Faith questions quickly.

“Yes, actually I have a couple. One outside and one up in my bedroom, why?” Joyce frowns watching as Faith bounces worriedly.

“Tare’s a little on the red side from being out in the sun for four hours today. She’s gonna be in some pain if we don’t do somethin’.” Faith admits, frowning.

Joyce bites her lip to keep from laughing, after realizing it wasn’t anything serious. “I’ll go cut a couple sections on the one outside, it’s bigger and has more medicine in the sections. After she takes her shower, she should spread it liberally over the red areas.”

“Ummm… Probably going to need more than a few sections, then.” Faith blushes lightly, looking down at the floor.

“Oh.” Joyce blinks in realization. “Okay, then.” Joyce walks out to the garage, grabbing her pruning shears and a large jar. 

“I’m gonna go throw these in the laundry.” Faith mutters as Joyce heads towards the back door.

“Going to have to introduce those two to sunscreen.” Joyce chuckles as she starts cutting the sections, tilting them so the medicine stays in them while placing them in the jar. “Oh, to be young again.” Joyce smirks as she hears Faith come out the door. “Those were the days.”

“Ain’t funny.” Faith grumbles. “I didn’t realize she was turning red ‘til just a few minutes ago. I should have known better with her fair skin that she’d probably burn.” Faith bitches as she paces back and forth as Joyce keeps cutting sections.

“So, I would probably be assuming correctly if I were to say her whole body is going to need to be coated?” Joyce questions softly. 

“Yeah.” Faith sighs deeply. “She goes and does this to help heal me, and she’s gonna be hurting because of it! Just ain’t right.” 

“This’ll take the heat out of it. If you want, I can run to the store real quick and pick up some of the Aloe Vera in a bottle, to help. I don’t know if I’ll have enough to treat her body more than once.” Joyce admits quietly as she clips the plant down as far as she dares. “Come with me, I’ll cut what I can off my plant upstairs.”

“Good, I’ll take them into the bathroom and see if Tare’s finished with her bath, then I’ll help put this on her.” Faith holds her hand out for the jar, following Joyce up the stairs.

“She taking a cool bath?” Joyce smiles softly at the obvious worry in the slayer’s voice for the witch.

“I told her to, so I hope she listened.” Faith grumbles. “But she’s stubborn.”

“Hmmm. Reminds me of someone else.” Joyce smirks at the slayer before finishing cutting the sections of plant. “There you go. I’ll run to the store now, if you can put up the cucumber.”

“Please.” Faith looks at the woman with a pleading look in her eyes. 

“You got it bad, Faith.” Joyce pats the woman on the shoulder.

“I know.” Faith admits, rubbing a hand over the back of her neck. “It was bad enough before, without knowing her that well, but after her helping me, us talking and then last night and today.” Faith blows a heavy breath of air up into her hair. “Damn, girl’s hiding a body from hell under those damn frumpy clothes. She makes me feel things I ain’t never felt before and I don’t mean just physically.”

“Life’s short, Faith. Grab onto it with both hands.” Joyce suggests quietly. “Go take care of your woman. I’m going to run to the store.”

“Thanks, Mrs. S. I appreciate everythin’ you do for me.” Faith smiles at the woman.

“Thanks for letting me.” Joyce smiles softly at the young woman. “I’ll be back in a little while. Don’t forget the stuff downstairs.”

“I won’t, thanks.” Faith follows Joyce out of her bedroom, stopping outside the bathroom door as Joyce continues to the stairs. Knocking gently, Faith smiles as Tara calls for her to come in.

Tara smiles as Faith comes in carrying the jar with the Aloe plant in it. “Hi, sweetie.”

“Hey. Mrs. S. is running to the store to pick up some Aloe Vera in a bottle, since we pretty much grabbed all her plants for this. Is the bath pulling the heat from your skin?” Faith questions, while placing the jar on the sink, walking over to the tub, and checking the temperature. 

“Yes, I used cool water, and yes its helping.” Tara sighs watching Faith. 

Faith looks over Tara’s body, frowning as it seems she’s becoming redder. Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, she dials Joyce’s cell. “Mrs. S.? Can you pick up a pair of sweat shorts for Tara to wear, I don’t think sweat pants are gonna get it. And a large tank top? That way they’ll be loose on her and less fabric to rub against her skin. Thanks.” Faith smiles as she disconnects, tucking the phone back away.

“Do you carry that thing with you everywhere?” Tara questions.

“Pretty much. I tuck it away in a pants pocket or jacket pocket on automatic.” Faith frowns as she lightly brushes her thumb over the reddening cheek of the witch. “You soak for a while longer, place the washrag on your face, to help pull some of the heat from it. I’ll be back up in a few minutes to help you put the aloe on, okay?” 

“Faith…” Tara starts to tell the slayer not to worry, but when she frowns even harder, Tara sighs and smiles. “Okay, sweetie.”

“Good.” Faith nods, brushing her thumb over the bottom lip of the witch. “I need to check on the potatoes and finish slicing the cucumber that Mrs. S. was working on. You need me, yell.” 

“I’ll be okay. I’ll just soak until you come back up, so take your time.” Tara places a kiss on Faith’s thumb as it strokes continuously over her bottom lip as she talks.

“’Kay.” Faith leans in placing a soft kiss on Tara’s lips. “I’ll be back in a few.”

Tara shakes her head as the slayer quickly leaves the bathroom. “Goodness, you’re going to spoil me, aren’t you?” Tara questions the empty room as she slides down further in the water, groaning quietly as the coolness counteracts with her heated skin.

***

Faith quickly slices and chops everything for the salad, placing them in containers and putting them back in the refrigerator as she listens intently for any sounds from upstairs. Taking a fork, she stabs one of the potatoes. “Not yet.” Faith mutters as she sets the fork on the counter to check them again later. Double-checking to make sure she’s done everything she can, she grabs a bottle of water as she runs up the stairs, knocking lightly on the bathroom door.

“You don’t have to knock, Faith.” Tara calls quietly, smiling as Faith opens the door. 

“Yeah, well, Mrs. S. has been getting on me about just barging in all the time.” Faith admits. “Told her she needs to lock the damn door.”

Tara laughs quietly at the mischievous looking slayer. “You two act more like best friends than anything.”

“Yeah, well, she kinda is my best friend.” Faith sits down on the toilet seat looking at the witch. “You wanna continue soaking for a while longer, or do you want to come out and me slick you up with the aloe?” 

“I’m about to become a prune.” Tara admits, as she pulls the plug and stands. 

Faith grabs the towel, gently wrapping the witch as she steps out of the tub. “Want me to pat you dry? I’ll try to be gentle as to not irritate you.” Faith offers.

“You’ll probably be easier on me than I would be.” Tara grins crookedly at Faith. “I’ll be okay, Faith. Just a little sunburn.”

“Yeah, well I shoulda insisted that you put your clothes on. I didn’t notice you getting red until you were getting ready to take a bath.” Faith grumps as she gently pats the woman dry, slowly working over her body. 

“It takes a while to show up, but when it does, I look like a lobster.” Tara admits, biting her lip at the slight burning sensation over her more sensitive areas.

“I know this is hurtin’ ya’.” Faith looks worriedly into the witch’s eyes. “Want me to hit the worst places first?” Faith questions, her eyes dropping down to Tara’s breasts, frowning.

“Please.” Tara smiles as Faith hands her the water before grabbing the first section of aloe, squeezing the medicine out. 

Faith liberally coats Tara’s breasts, frowning as the witch flinches. “Can you heal yourself?” Faith questions softly as she slowly works her way through the aloe plant, gently coating the witch’s body with the sticky substance.

“Unfortunately, no. It isn’t part of what I can do. I can heal other people to a certain degree, but not myself.” Tara admits, sighing quietly as the medicine from the plant finally starts to ease the pain of the sunburn. 

“Your front is bad, but your back is worse.” Faith comments as she finishes the last of the aloe, placing an extra layer over the woman’s back and butt cheeks. “Should we put your hair up, to help keep you a little cooler?” Faith grabs her brush, gently brushing the blonde hair. 

“No, it’ll be okay.” Tara whispers, closing her eyes at the soft ministrations of the slayer, knowing that except for herself and Joyce, no one ever sees this side of the slayer. 

“Want to stay in here with me while I take a shower, or would you rather lie down in my room for a while?” Faith questions placing a gentle kiss on the back of the witch’s neck, one of the few places that’s not red. “Or I could kiss all the places that aren’t red.”

Tara chuckles quietly as she looks down at her body. “Not many places to choose from in that case.”

“Hmmm. No, not many places.” Faith whispers as she washes her hands before walking around the woman. “The spot on your neck I just kissed, your face isn’t real bad. A little on the pink side, but still kissable.” Faith brushes her lips over the Tara’s cheek, working her way to her ears. “Your ears are very kissable.” Faith smiles when Tara whimpers as she kisses the sensitive ears. “And there’s one other area that is definitely kissable.” Faith breathes into Tara’s ear as she brushes gently over the witch’s mound, her fingers playfully tickling the woman.

“Faith!” Tara goes from moaning to chuckling at the slayer’s playfulness. 

“What’sa matter?” Faith grins at the witch, playfully plucking at the short hairs. Chuckling as Tara squirms, Faith laughs quietly as she slowly stops her hand. Placing a gentle kiss on Tara‘s jaw, Faith pulls away from the witch, smiling. 

“Brat.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer. “How’s the food?”

“Potatoes are still on the stove, I guess I should check ‘em again before takin’ a shower.” Faith admits. “Want to lie down until dinner?”

“I’m afraid if I lie down, I won’t get back up. And I’m kind of hungry.” Tara admits. 

“Well, you can stay here until Mrs. S. comes back. She shouldn’t be much longer.” Faith explains softly, brushing her thumb over the woman’s full bottom lip. “And honestly, if I stay in here with you? I’m going to be kissin’ all of your non-burnt areas.”

Tara whimpers quietly as Faith winks and eases out of the bathroom. “She’s trying to drive me crazy. When we’re both healthy, I have a feeling we’re in for some serious fun.”

Faith pokes her head back in the bathroom, grinning. “You have no earthly idea.” Faith chuckles as Tara throws a washrag towards her. Laughing, Faith quickly pulls her head back, heading downstairs.

Faith pokes the potatoes, smiling as it goes in easier, knowing they’re almost done. Running outside, she starts the grill. Walking back into the house, she smiles as she hears the Jeep pull back in the driveway. Opening the front door, she smiles as Joyce walks up the steps, handing her the bags. 

“I got everything you asked for, along with some sleeping pills, in case she has trouble getting to sleep.” Joyce explains as she sets down her purse. “Did the Aloe help?”

“Yes, it did. Thanks.” Faith smiles gratefully at the older woman. “Potatoes are close to being done. I have all the fixin’s ready for the salad to be put together and the grill is heatin’ up. I‘m gonna give the witch her clothes and then take a shower, myself.”

“I’ll throw the salad together and put the steaks on.” Joyce smirks as Faith nods her head before practically running up the stairs. Joyce chuckles as she heads to the kitchen.

***

“Here.” Faith pulls the shorts and tank top out of the bag as she walks into the bathroom. Yanking the tags off, she throws them in the trash as she kneels in front of Tara. 

Tara rolls her eyes as she lifts her foot, stepping into the shorts before lifting her other foot, stepping into the other side, watching as Faith stretches the shorts out, gently pulling them up, trying to be careful not to rub the shorts over her skin. 

Gently releasing the shorts, Faith nods her head as they’re nice and loose on the witch. “How do they feel?” Faith questions looking up into Tara’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“They feel fine. Faith, you really don’t have to dress me.” Tara chuckles as Faith snarls her nose up.

“Yeah, like you didn’t need to bathe me, shave my legs, heal me, dress me and so on.” Faith explains as she grasps the tank top, grinning at the white top. “Oooh. Thin white tank top, no bra. Hmmm. Joyce was thinking.” Faith smirks as she licks her lips.

“Goddess!” Tara whimpers at the realization. “Surely she didn’t do that on purpose.”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure as hell gonna thank her.” Faith smirks as she eases the tank top over Tara, grinning at the nipples barely showing through the shirt. Not able to resist, Faith brushes her fingertips gently over the nipples, groaning as they quickly harden in response. “So sensitive.”

“Take a shower.” Tara orders as she heads out the bathroom door, going to Faith’s bedroom, looking for some kind of cover shirt to wear over the tank top. 

“Here, you can wear this.” Joyce smiles as she hands Tara one of her oversized shirts. “They only had white tank tops in a large enough size for you to wear comfortably. I figured you might be uncomfortable wearing the thin white top.”

“Thank you.” Tara smiles at the older woman, easing the shirt gently on.

“I got a big bottle of Aloe Vera for you to use, along with some sleeping pills, just in case you might need the extra help to get a good night’s sleep.” Joyce smiles. “Time to check the steaks.”

“Anything else you need help with?” Tara questions as she follows Joyce downstairs. 

“If you want to throw the salad together. Faith already cleaned, sliced and diced everything, so all one of us has to do is toss it together.” Joyce throws over her shoulder as she walks out the back door.

Tara gathers the items out of the refrigerator, munching on a piece of radish as she throws the salad together. 

“Damn. Why’d ya’ cover up, for?” Faith pouts as she walks into the kitchen, running her hands through her damp hair.

“To help make a certain slayer behave.” Joyce explains, a definite smirk on her face as she walks in carrying the steaks on two different platters. “Faith, can you set the table?”

“Of course.” Faith quickly pulls down plates, and silverware carrying them to the dining room.

“I’ll take the salad and potatoes in.” Tara gathers the two large bowls, following Faith, as Joyce carries in the steaks, setting them down in the middle of the table. 

“What do you two ladies want to drink?” Joyce questions, as she gets ready to head back into the kitchen. 

“Soda.” Faith looks up, grinning as she places the plates on the table, ready to place the silverware beside them.

“I should probably have a big glass of water.” Tara smiles. “Let me help.” Tara follows Joyce in, grabbing a two liter of soda for Faith while Joyce fills the glasses with ice. Tara notices the butter and sour cream on the island, grabbing the three items she quickly takes them into the dining room. “What else do we need, sweetie?” Tara questions softly setting the items down. 

“I’ll get the rest. Go ahead and sit down, I brought a pillow and placed it in the chair, that way it might be a little more comfortable for you.” Faith admits quietly as she walks into the kitchen.

Joyce chuckles as she comes in, setting the water down in front of Tara. “Go ahead and grab what you want, Tara. You’ll have to fight Faith off the food with a baseball bat, if you don’t.”

“I heard that.” Faith growls as she carries in the bread and salad tongs.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Tara smiles as Faith hands her the steaks.

“No thanks necessary. Thank you.” Joyce smiles as Tara hands her the platter, the women quickly filling their plates. 

“Here, babe.” Faith cuts off a piece of the tender steak, offering Tara a bite. 

“Is it gonna set me on fire?” Tara questions, trying not to laugh. 

“Do you like spicy food?” Faith questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Spicy, but not set my ass on fire food.” Tara jokes, before finally accepting the piece of meat off the offered fork, chewing gently, and swallowing the small bite of food. “Pretty good.” Tara finally admits, grinning.

“Want one for yourself?” Faith questions, reaching for one of her steaks.

“I’m not going to eat your steak, Faith.” Tara pats the woman gently on the leg. “You eat. Both of us are probably going to be crashing in around an hour, and not be good for much of anything but snoring.” 

“Will you both really crash like that?” Joyce questions as she takes a bite of her salad watching the two women curiously. 

“I definitely will. Faith might not crash quite as bad as I will, but she’ll definitely be tired.” Tara smiles at Joyce. “What I did healed Faith, re-charged my Witchy batteries and probably gave Faith something of a charge.” Tara blushes lightly. “But it’ll eventually take its toll on me physically and I’ll crash. And probably crash hard. Before I was out for almost a week.”

Faith frowns turning towards Tara. “What?” Faith growls.

“I won’t crash that bad, probably 10-12 hours max.” Tara pats the slayer’s leg gently before she digs into her potato. 

Faith watches Tara for a few minutes, frowning, before working her way through her first plate of food, reaching for another steak. 

“Dinner is wonderful, Mrs. Summers.” Tara smiles as she finishes the last bite of her steak.

“Have some more, dear.” Joyce smiles at the woman. 

“I think I will.” Tara grins as she reaches for a potato, cutting a section of it off, offering the rest to Faith. “I can’t eat another whole one, do you want the other part?”

“Sure. If you really like my steak, you take part of it?” Faith offers, cutting a section off, holding it over the witch’s plate.

“Please.” Tara grins as Faith smirks placing the steak on her plate. 

“More bread or salad?” Faith questions as she places a piece of bread on her plate, offering it to Tara.

“I’m going to crash just from having a full tummy.” Tara groans as she accepts the bread.

Joyce chuckles as she finishes eating dinner, watching the two women. “Did you get enough to eat, Faith?” 

“Yes, thanks.” Faith grins as she finally finishes her dinner, patting her stomach. 

“Did you leave room for dessert?” Joyce questions, laughing at the look of misery on Tara’s face.

“No room.” Tara mumbles, unconsciously leaning towards Faith, whimpering as she places her hand on her shoulder. 

“Okay, let’s get you slicked up again.” Faith eases her hand away from the woman, frowning at the heat coming from her lover’s body. “Mrs. S. I’ll come back down in a few and help you clean up.”

“Don’t worry about it, Faith. Take care of Tara. I’ll clean up from dinner. Do you guys want banana splits or not?” Joyce questions seriously as she starts gathering the dirty dishes.

“Nah, maybe for breakfast.” Faith smirks at the look she gets from Joyce. “Thanks, Mrs. S. Come on, Blondie. Let’s get you upstairs and pour half that bottle on you.”

“Okay.” Tara whimpers quietly as the pain starts working through her body a little more. Slowly she stands walking up the stairs.

***


	13. Chapter 13

“Do you want a couple of those sleepin’ pills Mrs. S. bought?” Faith questions after she generously coats the witch’s body with the Aloe Vera. Flipping the covers down to the end of the bed, she frowns as Tara gingerly climbs in.

“No thank you, sweetie. I have a feeling I won’t wake up for a while, even with the sunburn.” Tara smiles at the slayer. 

“You don’t want a sheet over you, do you?” Faith kneels down beside the bed, looking Tara in the eye. “I’m gonna bring up a big glass of water, that way if you get thirsty it’ll be here.”

“You going to stay up for a little while before coming to bed?” Tara questions as she yawns, her eyes getting heavy.

“Just a little longer. Then I’ll come up here and make sure you’re okay before curling up to sleep.” Faith gently pushes the hair back from Tara’s face, smiling at the witch. “Go to sleep. I’ll be back up in a little while.”

“Thank you, Faith.” Tara smiles softly as Faith leans in brushing her lips gently. 

“Sleep.” Faith orders gently, watching as Tara finally starts to breathe regularly and deeply as she falls asleep. Watching Tara, Faith is unaware of the time passing as she realizes this woman has really come to mean a lot to her in just a few days. “We need to figure out what’s going on with you. I still think it’s a load of shit.” Faith whispers leaning up to brush her lips gently over the woman’s forehead before standing looking down her back, shaking her head at the sun burnt body. “I hope you’re right that this’ll be better in a couple days. This isn’t exactly the time for you to have a sun burnt body!!”

***

Faith smiles at Joyce as she comes into the kitchen, helping her put the food away.

“She sleeping?” Joyce questions quietly as she loads the dishwasher.

“Yeah. I wish there was more I could do to help her.” Faith admits. “Thanks for getting her stuff, I laid the money for it by your purse.” Faith hops up on the island watching Joyce. “What’cha think of her?” Faith questions seriously.

“Well, I don’t know her that well. But what I have seen and noticed, she seems like a very caring, beautiful young woman.” Joyce turns to face the slayer, leaning against the counter as she dries her hands. 

“Add stubborn, pig-headed and absolutely the most wonderful person I think I’ve ever met to the list.” Faith smiles. “How many people do you know that would have done what she did for me without hardly knowin’ me?”

“Not many.” Joyce admits, smiling softly. “She’s falling for you, Faith. As I believe you are for her, also.” Joyce comments gently.

“You think she is?” Faith questions hoarsely, her eyes serious. “Mrs. S…” Faith starts frowning deeply, not knowing whether or not she should talk to the woman about the possibility of Tara becoming a demon. 

“What is it, Faith?” Joyce questions watching the slayer intently, noticing the worry on her face.

“I ain’t got the right to talk to you about this. But I know you won’t say anything.” Faith sighs running a rough hand through her hair, her shoulders slumping. “It might make her mad at me if I talk about it to someone else.”

“Faith, if it’s regarding Tara, don’t jeopardize your relationship over talking about something to me. See if it’s okay for you to discuss whatever it is first.” Joyce offers softly. 

Faith looks at Joyce, worry in her eyes. “Okay.” Faith sighs looking down at her clenched hands. “I better get her something to drink. Do you think it would be good to maybe put cool wet towels over her body, help bring the heat out?” 

“It probably would. But I’d wait until she’s awake, otherwise it might be a shock and wake her from her sleep.” Joyce smiles at Faith, as the wheels keep turning in the slayer’s brain, trying to think of ways to help Tara. “Go head upstairs. If you need me to get anything else, let me know.”

“Thanks, Mrs. S.” Faith smiles as she hops down, gently squeezing the woman’s arm before grabbing Tara’s glass and filling it with ice and water.

Joyce smiles gently as Faith quickly heads out of the kitchen, before walking into the living room, sitting down to finish reading the mystery novel Tara let her borrow.

***

Faith curls up in the chair in the corner of the room, silently watching Tara sleep. She doesn’t know how long she’s been sitting there dozing off and on, but as Tara moans and shifts on the bed, she realizes the room is dark. Quickly standing she walks to the woman, gently brushing her hair away from her face. “I’m goin’ to put some more Aloe Vera on your back.” Faith whispers to the sleeping woman. Grabbing the bottle, Faith gently sits down beside her on the bed, covering every section of exposed skin with the gel. When she hears the door shut downstairs, Faith frowns, realizing Buffy just came in as she feels the other slayer.

“What the hell are you doing?” Buffy questions hoarsely as she walks in Faith’s room, noticing Tara lying on the bed with Faith running her hands down her naked torso.

“Treatin’ Tare’s sunburn.” Faith explains, raising an eyebrow. “Ever heard of knockin’?” Faith growls quietly.

“Buffy, leave them alone.” Joyce states calmly, grabbing onto her daughter’s arm, smiling apologetically at Faith. “I told you both of them were here and okay, so let them get some rest.”

“Mom, you can’t honestly be okay with her having her hands all over Tara like that! My God! That woman helped heal her, and now Faith’s taking advantage of her.” Buffy growls, pulling her arm away from her mother, striding towards the bed.

“Kind of hard to take advantage of someone when they’re okay with it.” Tara sleepily mutters, dragging an eye open. “She’s more than welcome to do whatever she wants. She’s helping me, and my front needs to be treated, so unless you want to get a complete view, I suggest you leave.” 

Faith smirks down at the witch, noticing her lover’s eyes light up with mischief as Buffy continues to stand there, even with Joyce pulling gently on her arm. As she watches Tara shrug and shift, Faith chuckles quietly as she turns her gaze to Buffy, noticing the shock and surprise cross Buffy’s face as she quickly shuts her eyes, her face turning a deep red.

“She warned ya’.” Faith shrugs, shifting to kneel beside the bed, smiling as Tara shifts her legs, allowing her to come in close as Faith squirts some more gel on her hands, gently treating Tara’s face as she works down her body, ignoring the sputtering slayer behind her, and the quiet chuckles coming from Joyce. 

“Thank you.” Tara smiles as she runs a finger down Faith’s face as she finishes treating her upper body as she slowly works her way down her legs. 

“Welcome.” Faith smirks up at the witch. “I’m probably going to have to treat your back again, when you lay back down.”

“After I go to the bathroom.” Tara admits quietly, slowly standing and walking naked as the day she was born to the bathroom, leaving a chuckling Faith, a giggling Joyce and a stunned, red-faced Buffy standing in the room behind her.

“What the FUCK is going on?” Buffy yells after Tara leaves the room, looking from her mother to Faith and back again.

“B, get a friggin’ clue.” Faith growls as she sets the gel on the nightstand, turning on a bedroom lamp. “She finished healing me today, and needless to say, she got sun burnt when she did it.” Faith’s eyes catch the laughing eyes of Joyce.

“She did it in the nude?” Buffy questions confused.

“Yep.” Faith smirks as she leans against the wall, hearing Tara opening the bathroom door, watching her as she walks back in the room. “Do you want me to wet down some towels, help draw the heat out?” 

“No, thank you. The aloe is starting to work better. Of course, I know you’ve been treating my back when I’ve been asleep, haven’t you?” Tara smiles at the slayer, stopping to stroke a thumb down her cheek. 

“Yeah.” Faith admits, smiling. “You do realize you’re standin’ here naked as the day you were born, in front of B and Mrs. S., right?”

“Yep.” Tara smirks at the slayer. “I figured Mrs. Summers is used to you running around like this, so seeing me would just be disappointing. As for Buffy, she had the chance to leave and decided to stay.” Tara shrugs, slowly climbing back on the bed, groaning quietly. 

“Faith, just for the record?” Joyce smirks at the dark-haired slayer, as she turns her gaze from the witch to her. “You’re right. Body from hell. Definitely not disappointing!” Joyce chuckles as she leaves the room.

“Talking about me behind my back?” Tara questions, smirking as Faith quickly starts coating her back again.

“Maybe a little.” Faith admits grinning.

“What exactly is going on here?” Buffy questions hoarsely, as she watches Faith run her hands gently over the woman’s back as she puts more Aloe Vera on the woman’s burnt body. Not even wanting to think about her mother’s comments. “And how come I get this very serious feeling I’m going to have to apologize?” 

“You want me to tell her?” Tara questions looking at Faith.

“If you wanna.” Faith shrugs, grinning. 

“Well, let’s see. I got her to eat, take her pills and start the healing pretty good yesterday. Last night after she got more food in her, a nice shower to help her feel better, and another nap with more pills, she woke up feeling better and on the frisky side, so we fucked each other’s brains out and fell asleep. Woke up this morning to Giles knocking on the door, took her out to the lake, finished healing her and fucked each other’s brains out for another four hours. Hence my being burnt.” Tara quickly explains, trying not to laugh as she hears the deep chuckles coming from Faith.

Buffy stands there, her mouth dropped open in shock and surprise. “Huh?” She intelligently questions, not believing what she heard. 

“Damn, B! Surely you ain’t that damn slow.” Faith looks in surprise at the blonde slayer. “We had hot and heavy sex last night, the witch rocked my world!”

“It was a mutual rocking, sweetie.” Tara offers, reaching to caress her hand over the slayer’s thigh. 

“And we won’t even say what this afternoon was like.” Faith grins down at the witch. “There is no question that I definitely want to do that again, without the healing and with some major sun block.”

“Definitely need the sun block. You being hurt, I’d rather not. Didn’t mind my portion of healing you, truth be told.” Tara grins as the slayer’s eyes light up at her comment. “I guess I’m really not a boy scout, huh?” Tara smirks at Faith, as she lays her head down on the pillow, her eyes trying to close. “Don’t sleep in the chair again. Come to bed.” Tara whispers as she finally stops fighting trying to stay awake, as she’s dragged back under to sleep land.

“B, we like each other. For some stupid, crazy reason, the witch likes me. That’s all you need to know. Now get out of here so we can get some rest.” Faith growls as she stands, stripping off her tank top and shorts, before climbing in beside the witch, being careful not to touch her as she punches the pillow, tucking it under her head, watching Buffy.

Buffy scratches her head, trying to figure out what’s going on. “You’re serious?”

“Yes, B. I’m serious. I like the witch, pretty much have since I saw her that night when I walked Red to the witch meetin’.” Faith sighs, hoping that Buffy will get it through her head.

“I didn’t know you liked women.” Buffy frowns looking from a sleeping Tara to Faith. “I didn’t know Tara did either.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes you need somethin’ to hit you upside the head for you to see it, B. But, just to let you know, this ain’t my normal thing, here. I like her and ain’t planning on droppin’ her, if you know what I mean. So, if you can’t deal, you can just fuckin’ ignore us, ‘kay?”

“I… Okay.” Buffy blinks still looking in surprise at the two women. “I came by to tell you that Frankenstein has a name, Adam. It seems the Initiative is to thank for his construction. They made him out of computer and demon parts. He killed Professor Walsh. We’re trying to figure out something to take him out.”

“Fuckin’ idiots.” Faith growls, leaning up in the bed. “What’s soldier boy got to say?”

“He says he didn’t know they were making him. Hopefully he’s trying to get me some information I can use, but…” Buffy trails off, running a hand through her hair as she sits down in the chair thinking. Not paying attention that she’s in the room with two naked women. 

“Don’t trust him?” Faith questions, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I don’t.” Buffy finally admits. “I got a weird vibe from him last night, and I don’t know what to think about it.” 

“I’m kind of draggin’ right now, but I’ll be good as new tomorrow, accordin’ to the witch. Let me know what you need, and I’ll be there.” Faith offers quietly, as she shifts up in the bed, her back against the headboard as she unconsciously plays with Tara’s hair while talking with Buffy.

Buffy nods her head in thanks. “You know, that makes things make a little more sense now.” Buffy tilts her head watching Faith. 

“What makes sense?” Faith questions, dragging her eyes away from Tara to look at Buffy.

“The way Tara was acting when she was working on you. She was ordering us around and she pretty much told me to shut the hell up and help.” Buffy admits, smirking. “But she surprises me. I never would have taken her for being so…” Buffy waves her hands towards the witch.

“So blatantly sexy? Gorgeous? Take charge?” Faith suggests, chuckling. “I wasn’t jokin’ earlier, she literally rocks my world. I was seein’ stars and everythin’.” Faith admits softly her gaze back on the witch. “I feel things for her I ain’t ever felt before, B. I like it, and want to feel more.” Faith looks up, her eyes serious. 

Buffy silently watches the slayer, listening to her. Surprised at the depth of emotion in Faith’s tones. “Can I ask you something, Faith?” Buffy questions softly, watching as Faith hesitantly nods her head. “I’m not asking this to piss you off, but are you falling in love with her?”

Faith takes a deep breath, looking down at the witch. “I honestly don’t know what love is, B. I’ve been talkin’ with Mrs. S. about Tara for the last month, even questioned her about what love felt like. She thinks I’m fallin’ for her. Hell, I think she’s right.” Faith whispers softly stroking the blonde hair, listening to the deep even breathing of the witch. 

“Well, I sure as hell can’t throw stones.” Buffy smiles gently at the slayer as she stands. “It may take you hitting me upside the head with a baseball bat to see something, but I know I can’t say one word about who you fall in love with.” Buffy winks at the slayer, smirking. “I never would have thought Tara had that damn fine of a body under those clothes she wears, or be that comfortable showing it!”

“You’re telling me.” Faith groans, her eyes caressing over the firm, but shapely body. “Can’t wait ‘til she gets over the sunburn and finals are finished. Plan on taking this baby for a serious spin.” Faith licks her lips in anticipation, smirking as Buffy squeaks.

“I SO did not need that picture in my head, Faith.” Buffy mutters, walking towards the door. “What’s it like?” Buffy questions, not able to help herself.

“What’s what like?” Faith looks up confused.

“Being with a woman.” Buffy hesitantly questions, looking seriously at the slayer.

“B, it’s a lot different from a guy. First off, most women, not all, but most take their time and make sure their lover is thoroughly pleased. Plus it’s always of the good being with someone that’s already familiar with the parts.” Faith smirks as Buffy blushes. “Of course, there ain’t no stick, but it isn’t like that attachment can’t be bought. So, personally I prefer a woman over a guy any day of the week. But guys are easier to find.” Faith shrugs as she slides down beside Tara, turning on her side so she’s looking at Buffy. 

“I can’t believe I’m discussing this with you, but I always thought you liked the roughness.” Buffy tilts her head, frowning. 

Faith chuckles loudly. “B, just because we’re both women, don’t mean everythin’s all soft and sweet. Find you someone, B. Try it out, you might like it.” Faith continues chuckling as she settles in beside Tara, stroking her hand gently over the woman’s head, before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her ear, smiling as she hears the soft moan. “Go spend time with your mom, B. I’ll talk at ya’ tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Buffy mutters, looking at the women but not really seeing them as she considers what Faith said. 

***

Joyce watches Buffy as she plops down on the couch, a thoughtful, somewhat confused look on her face. Placing a marker in the book, she closes it and sets it down on the coffee table, turning her gaze fully on her daughter.

Buffy rubs her chin for a moment, finally turning her gaze on her mother. “You knew about them?”

“They just happened, Buffy.” Joyce offers quietly. 

“No. About Faith liking Tara before this. Faith liking a woman.” Buffy frowns looking at her mother. 

“Yes.” Joyce answers simply, wondering where Buffy’s trying to go with this.

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?” Buffy actually makes it more of a statement as she stares intently at her mother, seeing no sign of her mother being upset, or bothered by the two women

“No, it doesn’t. Did you expect it to?” Joyce leans forward tilting her head at her daughter, smiling gently as Buffy hesitantly nods her head. “Buffy, I know you think of me as your mother, and you don’t want to think of me as a sexual being, but…” Joyce hesitates taking a deep breath looking at her daughter as she seems to sharpen her gaze in even more. “There is more to me and life in general, than you realize. Faith actually accepts me as I am, talks to me as a friend and equal, not as a mother. Nothing against you, honey. I am your mother after all, and I know that it’s hard to talk to me about certain things, but Faith doesn’t have any problems discussing anything with me. We’re kind of there for each other.” Joyce admits quietly, watching as Buffy frowns hard at her words.

“I haven’t been a very good daughter to you, have I?” Buffy finally questions, realizing between the slaying, school and Riley she hasn’t been around much.

“Buffy, honey, don’t think that. You have your life to live. I understand that you want to spend time with your friends and Riley. You have your slayer duties to do. I’ll never begrudge you of anything that you do.” Joyce states softly as she comes to sit by Buffy, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I love you, honey. I know you love me, that’s what’s most important.”

“Thanks, mom.” Buffy whispers, turning and hugging Joyce tightly. “So, you would be okay with me if I brought home a girlfriend?” Buffy jokes, waiting for her mother to yell.

“Of course.” Joyce admits, pulling back, smiling. 

Buffy blinks in surprise seeing the serious look in her mother’s eyes. “You’re serious. I just thought you were more accepting of Faith, because she wasn’t your daughter.” Buffy whispers, the shock evident in her tones.

“Oh, no, I’m fine with that, dear.” Joyce smirks at her daughter. “It isn’t like same sex relations is a new thing, you know!”

Buffy narrows her gaze on her mother’s smirking countenance. “Is there something here that you’re trying to tell me without telling me, mother?”

Joyce chuckles at her daughter. “I don’t know if you could handle the things I could tell you, Buffy.” 

“Please tell me Faith hasn’t corrupted you!” Buffy whines, falling back against the couch, and rubbing a hand over her face.

“Nope. I was corrupted before Faith.” Joyce pats her daughter on the leg. “We have fixings for banana splits, if you would like one. Those two wanted one, but they filled up on dinner and then Tara was to the point of passing out.”

“I would love a banana split. What’d you have for dinner?” Buffy questions, following her mother into the kitchen.

“Hungry?” Joyce turns, grinning at her daughter.

“Actually, yes.” Buffy admits, smiling.

“Well, there are a couple of steaks left from dinner and potatoes, plus a little bit of salad, if you’d like me to reheat the steaks and potatoes?” Joyce questions as she opens the refrigerator door, pulling the items out.

“Faith’s steaks or your kind of steaks?” Buffy questions curiously, pulling down a plate, bowl and silverware. 

“Actually one of each.” Joyce admits, grinning. “You want my steak?” Joyce pulls out a skillet throwing the steak in the pan as Buffy nods. “So… are you going to tell the rest of the group or let Faith tell them in her own way?”

“If I don’t tell Willow, she’ll be mad at me for keeping it from her. Anya and Xander isn’t that much of a big deal, we don’t see them a lot with school and everything.” Buffy shrugs as she puts some salad in the bowl, pouring the dressing over it, before sitting down to quickly work her way through the salad. 

“What about Riley?” Joyce leans against the counter watching as her daughter makes short work of the salad.

“I don’t know about him, mom.” Buffy finally admits after a few minutes. “Things just aren’t clicking between us, then this thing with Adam.” Buffy groans, realizing she hasn’t explained to her mom about Adam, which she quickly remedies.

“Sounds like this might take everyone working together to take him out, if he’s that strong.” Joyce murmurs as she turns the steak.

“Everyone and then some.” Buffy sighs as she grabs a piece of bread, buttering it to munch on. “I’m hoping I’m wrong about Riley, but there’s something just bothering me about him and this whole deal with the Initiative. I’m wondering if he knew they were building that thing, and just kept it from us.”

“Honey, if you’re questioning him, you don’t trust him.” Joyce offers silently. “If you don’t trust him, it isn’t going to work.”

Buffy nods her head silently in agreement, knowing that her mother’s right. “Thanks, mom.” Buffy smiles as her mother slides the steak on her plate and pulls the potato out of the microwave oven. “Oooh. You got the huge baking potatoes.” Buffy quickly slices it open dumping butter and sour cream on it.

“You staying here tonight, or going back to the dorm?” Joyce sits down sipping the tea she’d made while cooking Buffy’s steak. 

“Was planning on going back to the dorm while doing another patrol on my way back.” Buffy scoops a big forkful of potato in her mouth.

“So, is your plan the same, or changed?” Joyce grins at her daughter, glancing at the clock on the stove.

“Same. I need to do another sweep around town, see if I can get a bead on Adam while I’m out, find out where he’s hiding.” Buffy admits as she quickly finishes the steak.

“Want a sundae before you leave?” Joyce laughs at the quick smile she gets in response to the question as Buffy works on finishing her potato. Joyce stands grabbing down the items, quickly putting two sundaes together, placing one in front of Buffy before sitting down with a spoon in front of hers.

“Thanks, mom.” Buffy grins as she quickly works her way through the sundae. 

“You’re welcome, honey. How are things going at school?” Joyce scoops up another bite of the sundae, eating it at a more sedate pace than her daughter.

“Actually pretty good. Figure I’ll be home in two week’s time for the summer.” Buffy smirks at her mother. “And I actually plan on spending some time with you.” Buffy states seriously. “And before you go off, don’t say it. Anyway, if Faith and Tara get serious, you may not have Faith around as much.”

“I don’t think there’s much of an if to them.” Joyce smiles as she thinks about the two women. “I think Faith might have finally met her match.” Joyce chuckles as she thinks about Tara.

“Tara confuses the hell out of me.” Buffy admits as she sets her spoon down after finishing the sundae.

“How does she confuse you, honey?” Joyce questions, her eyes focusing in on her daughter. “Please don’t tell me you like her, too! Faith’ll kick your ass.”

Buffy blushes, before chuckling quietly. “No, mom. I mean, yeah, I like her. But not in the way Faith likes her.” Buffy shakes her head at her mother’s smirking countenance. “You did that on purpose!”

“Maybe.” Joyce chuckles. “Seriously, how does she confuse you?”

“She’s always been shy, quiet, pretty much kept to herself. She helps Willow with her magic, us when we need her for spells. But I didn’t know she was in her third year of college, studying to be a Veterinarian or that she liked women.” Buffy frowns, running a hand through her hair. “Then when Faith showed up at her door, she was ready to rip into me when I made a stupid comment. It’s like I thought she was one thing, but she’s just the opposite.”

“So, because Tara has pretty much kept to herself, you thought she was a pushover. When Faith was hurt, she showed her claws and what she’s capable of and that confuses you?” Joyce questions softly.

“Not just that. And I don’t mean so much her being a pushover, as easy going. But it’s kind of like upstairs earlier. I never would have taken her for just… flashing us like that!” Buffy blushes again in remembrance. 

“She did warn you, Buffy.” Joyce chuckles quietly at her daughter. 

“I didn’t think she’d do it!” Buffy whines, brushing a hand over her eyes. “And how is it that you and Faith were discussing her body?”

Joyce laughs at her daughter. “Faith was just talking about how she likes being with her, and that she had a body from hell under her… frumpy clothes, is what I believe she called them.” Joyce shrugs, grinning. “She likes her, actually I’d say they like each other, especially after this weekend.”

“And I really do not know why I’m discussing this with you.” Buffy chuckles as she stands, still blushing lightly. “Well, let me dump Riley and see if I can’t find me a hot woman to hook up with.” Buffy smirks as her mom laughs at her. 

“Be sure to bring her home for dinner one night.” Joyce quirks her lips up at her daughter. 

“Aaarrrggghhhh!” Buffy grumbles, brushing a hand down her face again. “I can’t get a rise out of you at all, can I?”

“So, you’re trying to?” Joyce shakes her head at her daughter. “I’ll see you tomorrow, honey. Be careful.” Joyce smiles and hugs Buffy back as her daughter wraps her up in her arms.

“I love you, mom.” Buffy finally releases her mother, stepping back, smiling.

“I love you, too, honey.” Joyce smiles gently at her daughter, as Buffy heads out of the kitchen, quickly leaving the house. 

***


	14. Chapter 14

Faith slowly starts to stretch as she wakes up and stops, staying still as she realizes Tara is lying half across her. Frowning, Faith tries to figure out if she pulled the witch on top of her or if Tara just migrated to this position. Gently lowering her hands over the witch’s back, she smiles in relief as she feels the witch’s normal body heat, instead of the hot blasting heat from the sunburn coming from her body. 

Placing a gentle kiss on the blonde’s head, Faith gently wraps her arms around the woman, smiling as Tara shifts, snuggling in tighter against her. 

“Time to get up?” Tara questions hoarsely, slowly dragging her heavy eyelids open, looking around for a clock.

“Only if you want to.” Faith smiles as hazy blue eyes make contact with her. “You’re not so much of a furnace now.”

“It doesn’t feel as bad now, either.” Tara admits, smiling, tucking her head back into the slayer’s neck. “How did I end up here?” Tara questions, frowning as she realizes where she’s lying.

“I honestly haven’t a clue.” Faith chuckles. “I don’t know if I dragged you over here, or if you decided to come visit on your own.”

“Buffy is gone, right?” Tara questions softly as she slowly works a hand up the slayer’s side.

“Yeah, B’s gone.” Faith snickers at the thought of Buffy. “I think you shocked her.”

“Hmmm. She should have left.” Tara whispers, her hand coming up to cup the slayer’s breast, her thumb stroking over the velvety skin. 

“Well, if nothing else, seeing you made her start thinkin’ about the possibility of bein’ with a woman.” Faith chuckles as Tara squeals in surprise.

“What?” Tara shifts to look down at the slayer, a surprised look on her face.

“She kinda questioned me about what it was like bein’ with a woman.” Faith shrugged. “I figured it was your hot body that got her to thinkin’ about it. As long as she doesn’t hit on you, I don’t care.”

Tara frowns and scratches her head in confusion. “You two talked about what sex was like with another woman, or with me?”

“Not with you! In general. Ain’t none of her damn business the things you do. If she knew that, she’d definitely be after ya’.” Faith leers at the witch. “I just told her that it helps when you’re with someone that’s already familiar with the equipment. And that most women take their time, makin’ sure their lover is satisfied. Not all, but most.” Faith shrugs, tugging the witch back against her. “I think I kinda confused her, makin’ her think about somethin’ she ain’t ever thought of before.”

Tara chuckles quietly as she gets comfortable. “So she was just curious about what sex could be like with a woman, huh?”

“Yeah, well, she made the comment that she thought I liked it kinda rough, and she has it in her head that just because we’re two women it’s all soft and sweet.” Faith shrugs, her hands gently brushing down the witch’s back, being careful not to put too much pressure on the tender flesh.

“Did you tell her it could be anything and everything you want it to be?” Tara smiles as she feels Faith nod, the chuckles coming deep from the slayer.

“Told her the only thing that would be different is the stick, and that was an add-on you could buy.” Faith smirks as Tara pinches her waist. 

“And you don’t have to worry about it deflating before you’re ready.” Tara smirks as Faith laughs.

“I probably need to treat your body again. I know you’re feeling better, but it’ll help keepin’ you coated.” Faith runs a gentle hand through the blonde hair.

“I want to take a shower first, get rid of a couple layers of the dried stuff.” Tara admits, placing a soft kiss on the slayer’s neck, before nipping gently. 

“Do you want to put on the loose tank and shorts again, after the shower? Just to keep the clothin’ to a minimum?” Faith questions seriously, as Tara gently eases away to stand by the bed.

“Probably would be for the best.” Tara admits, smiling down at the slayer. “I need to get back to the dorm. I have a paper I need to finish typing at the library today.” 

Faith nods as she turns on her side, propping her head up on her hand while watching Tara pull on the clothes. “Is it okay if I walk you back to the dorm, or maybe see if Mrs. S. will let me borrow the Jeep, and drive you back?” 

Tara looks up at the almost hesitant tones of the slayer, tilting her head to the side. “Of course you can.”

Faith allows a quiet sigh of relief to ease out, a small smile playing across her face. “I don’t want to crowd you, is all.” 

Tara sits down on the edge of the bed, running a hand through the slayer’s dark hair. “You’re more than welcome to come by any time. I just need to get that paper done today and study for finals. There’s just two weeks left in the year and it’s going to be busy.” 

Faith nods her understanding. “I won’t push you. But maybe you can call me if you have time and we can go out for coffee, or somethin‘?”

“Of course we can.” Tara smiles down at the slayer. “I’ll have a little more free time once school lets out. I’ll be working, and I still have to find an apartment to move into for the summer, but most of my evenings will be free.”

Faith frowns at the witch’s words. “Workin’?”

“Yes, I have to pay for somewhere to live, Faith.” Tara smiles at the slayer. “I normally work part-time at the veterinarian’s office, getting some on-site training. Because of the end of the year and all the extra work, they let me slide the last few weeks of the school year, then I work pretty much full-time during the summer. That way I can pay for an apartment, and my food.” 

“Makes sense. Didn’t even consider the fact that you would need somewhere to live after school ends.” Faith frowns, thinking. “If you want to go apartment huntin’, let me know. I’ll go with you.”

“I’m just going to try and find a little one room efficiency, like I’ve done the last two summers.” Tara leans down, pressing a kiss to the slayer’s cheek. “I need to take a shower. Then I’d appreciate your help coating my back.”

“You got it.” Faith watches as Tara walks out of the door of the bedroom, her brows furrowed in thought. After a few minutes, she hears a knock on the door. “Come in, Mrs. S.” Faith calls out to the woman, smiling as she pokes her head in the door.

“Tara feeling better?” Joyce questions quietly.

“Yeah. She’s taking a shower right now, then I’m gonna treat her back again.” Faith smiles at the older woman. 

“Then you guys are probably about ready for some food then, I would assume.” Joyce chuckles as Faith nods her head quickly. “I’ll go start the hash browns. How do you want your eggs this morning?”

“Just scramble ‘em. That’s easier to deal with.” Faith stands looking around for her shorts and top, quickly pulling them on. “I’m assuming B went back to the dorms last night.”

“You’re assuming right. I think you two really did a number on her.” Joyce chuckles as she walks down the stairs, quickly followed by Faith. 

“Well, if nothing else, we got her thinkin’ about broadenin’ her horizons.” Faith smirks at Joyce. “I’m gonna head down and gather Tara’s clothes and items from the basement. Need anythin’ while I’m down there?”

“Want to throw up a couple packages of sausage links?” Joyce questions as she grabs the potatoes out of the refrigerator.

“Gotcha.” Faith grins before jogging down the stairs, opening the freezer and pulling out three packages of links before stopping and gathering up the stack of items off the dryer, trotting back up the stairs. “Is it okay if I borrow the Jeep to take Tara and her stuff back to school?”

“That’s fine, dear.” Joyce smiles as she accepts the links. 

“You got contacts around town, you know of any small decent apartments for rent, that just do it by the month?” Faith questions before going back upstairs.

“You looking to move out?” Joyce frowns as she turns to look at the slayer.

“Nah. Tare needs somewhere to stay durin’ the summer while school’s out. She hasn’t had a chance to look for a place yet, and I was wonderin’ if you knew of anywhere.” Faith grins at the woman. “She said she usually rents a little one room efficiency.”

“I’ll see what I can come up with.” Joyce tilts her head considering the slayer. “I know this is sudden between you two, but how serious do you think you’re going to be?”

“Huh? What do ya’ mean?” Faith turns looking back at Joyce.

“Are you planning on spending a lot of time together?” Joyce questions as she opens the packages of links, throwing them in the skillet.

“Yeah, if she wants to.” Faith blinks at the woman. “I mean, she’s gonna be working, but I plan on spendin’ as much time with her as I can. See if this is a for real thing, or just my hormones goin’ off their rocker.”

Joyce chuckles quietly. “I don’t think it’s just your hormones dear. And you know that as well as I do. We’ll see what we can do.” Joyce murmurs softly as she starts grating the potatoes into the butter-laden skillet.

“Thanks, Mrs. S.” Faith grins before jogging out of the room and up the stairs.

***

“If you’re only gonna write a paper, why are you taking all those different books with ya’?” Faith questions as she leans against the door watching Tara gathering a stack of different books.

“Finals. A lot of kids are typing up their term papers at the library. I’ll probably have to wait to get on a computer, so I’m bringing my other books with me to study while I’m waiting.” Tara explains as she tucks the books into her over-sized backpack, zipping it closed before she reaches over for her computer disks and jump drive, placing them in the front pocket.

“Can I borrow the phone?” Faith questions an idea popping into her head. 

“Sure.” Tara watch’s Faith curiously.

“Yo! Mrs. S. You planning on using the computer today?” Faith questions after Joyce picks up the phone. 

“Actually, no. I did what I needed to do yesterday, why?” Joyce questions as she slides the cake pan in the oven, setting the timer.

“Is it okay if Tara uses it to write her paper on?” Faith questions, smirking as Tara’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Faith, that computer is yours. Of course it’s okay for her to use it.” Joyce rolls her eyes at the slayer.

“I know, but I like to ask.” Faith grumbles. “But I bought it for both of us to use.”

“I know, Faith. Yes, it’s okay if she uses the computer, if she wants to. Hell, she can stay for dinner tonight while she’s here before you drive her back to the dorm later.” Joyce offers as she sits down at the island, picking up her glass of iced cola.

“I’ll see what she says. Thanks, Mrs. S.” Faith chuckles as she hangs up, looking at a surprised Tara. “Wanna use our computer at the house? No line, no waitin’. You can go straight to typin’ your report.” 

Tara’s mouth opens and shuts a couple times. “I don’t want to be an imposition.” Tara finally states softly.

“No imposition. That all your stuff that you need?” Faith questions as she lifts Tara’s bag, slinging it over her shoulder. “By the way, you can stay for dinner. Then I’ll drive ya’ back here afterwards.”

Tara sighs quietly, while smiling gently at the dark-haired slayer. “I would love to. Thank you, Faith.” Tara closes the small distance between them to brush her thumb gently over the slayer’s cheek, caressing the dimple as it appears. 

“Anything to help you out.” Faith smiles at the blonde, her eyes searching the deep blue eyes of the witch.

“You’re a wonderful woman, Faith.” Tara whispers as she closes the short distance between them, capturing Faith’s full bottom lip between her two lips, stroking her tongue gently over the flesh for a few minutes before releasing it, smiling as she steps back. “We should go, before I decide to hell with studying and the term paper and just decide to spend the rest of the day and night taking advantage of you.”

“I think I rather like that idea.” Faith hoarsely admits, her eyes twinkling with devilment. 

Tara moans quietly at the thought, pressing her body more firmly against the slayer. Capturing her lips quickly, Tara flicks her tongue against the slayer’s eager tongue, dueling fast and hard. Wrapping her hands in the slayer’s brown tresses, Tara presses herself harder against the woman, whimpering into the kiss as Faith grasps her butt, sliding her thigh firmly between her legs. Pressing herself hard against the rock hard thigh, Tara whimpers louder as Faith’s fingers dig gently into her ass.

Breaking off the kiss, Faith slowly works her way down Tara’s neck, nipping firmly, while caressing the witch’s ass, smiling as Tara grinds her body against her thigh. Finally burying her face in Tara’s neck, she licks across the tantalizing skin for a few minutes, before easing her grip. “I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but I think we should go. I don’t want to screw up your grades or your papers.” Faith quietly admits, moving her hands around the witch’s waist to hug her tightly. 

“Goddess!” Tara grumbles, dropping her forehead onto Faith’s shoulder as Faith eases her leg away from her needy center. “Are you basically telling me we aren’t going to be together until after finals?” Tara questions hoarsely, pinching the slayer hard on a butt cheek when she laughs and nods.

“Hey! That wasn’t nice.” Faith growls, rubbing the sore spot. “You got some wicked strong fingers.” 

“You weren’t complaining yesterday or the night before.” Tara smirks at the slayer.

“Hmm.” Faith pretends to think, before chuckling. “No, I wasn’t. Come on, let‘s get you over to the house so you can write your paper and do some studyin’ before eating a good nutritious dinner and comin’ back here to sleep.” Faith states seriously, running a hand down the witch’s cheek, leaning in to kiss swollen lips gently. 

Sighing deeply, Tara nods. “Thank you for thinking about me.”

“Yeah, well, don’t let everyone know it.” Faith smirks. “I have a reputation to uphold.”

Tara shakes her head, chuckling as she follows Faith out of the dorm room. “You don’t want people to know what a kind, caring, loving woman you are?”

“Nope. Anyway, I ain’t like that with everybody else.” Faith admits, her eyes unconsciously watching the people hurrying around the campus as they walk to Joyce’s Jeep. 

“Why not?” Tara questions gently, watching as Faith looks for trouble.

“Just ain’t.” Faith shrugs, turning her gaze on Tara as they reach the vehicle. Placing the book bag in the back seat, Faith climbs in behind the wheel watching as Tara buckles her seatbelt. 

“Lucky me.” Tara whispers, reaching out to play with the long dark hair, as Faith drives them back to the Summers’ residence. 

***

Faith grumbles quietly as she waits for Buffy to show up at the house to go on patrol.

“What’s wrong, Faith?” Joyce sighs as she turns from the computer she’s putting her figures in.

“I wanna patrol. But B said to wait for her. She’s wantin’ to do a patrol together tonight.” Faith growls as she starts pacing back and forth.

Joyce raises an eyebrow at the slayer. “Have you seen Tara this week?”

“No.” Faith snarls. “She’s got some major studyin’ to do for her finals, so I told her I’d let her be.”

“Uh huh.” Joyce nods her head, finally understanding the slayer’s turmoil. “Has she found somewhere to live yet?”

“She ain’t had time to look.” Faith admits, rubbing a hand roughly over the back of her neck. “I offered to look for her, but she just smiled at me and said she’d take care of it. Somethin’ about she would have a week after school was finished before she had to be out of the dorms.”

Joyce looks up at the ceiling, considering for a few minutes. “I know you two haven’t really been able to see each other for the last week and obviously so far this week.”

“Yeah, stupid idea of mine.” Faith admits, snarling quietly into the room.

“Your idea?” Joyce questions, frowning.

“Yeah. I told her I’d leave her be while she was doing her studyin’ for finals. She’s called me a couple times to tell me I could come over and visit for a while, if I wanted. But when I asked her if she had studyin’ that she should be doing, she admitted she did, so I didn’t go over.” Faith plops down in a chair by Joyce. 

“Why didn’t you go and see her, Faith?” Joyce looks at the slayer in surprise.

“’Cause it wouldn’t have just been seein’ her. I would probably jump her and she wouldn’t be able to study at all.” Faith admits groaning quietly. “I just think about her blue eyes and I’m a fuckin’ goner. If I see ‘em and her sexy body, she won’t be able to get rid of me for a week.”

“So, your feelings obviously haven’t lessened with this time apart.” Joyce comments wryly.

“Fuck no. I catch myself headin’ to the damn college and patrollin’ outside her fuckin’ dorm. I feel like a damn kid crushin’ on my neighbor, or somethin’.” Faith admits as she rubs a hand over her forehead. “Probably a good thing I ain’t seen her or I’d be jumpin’ her bones.”

“I’m probably going to regret making this offer, but if you would like, she can stay here with you this summer.” Joyce offers quietly looking at Faith.

“Huh?” Faith blinks in surprise at the offer. “I can’t do that, Mrs. S. Buffy’s gonna be here, you and me. That’s three women sharing the one bathroom. Remember last summer? That was bad enough.”

Joyce chuckles thinking about the two slayers coming in from a patrol, fighting over who got first dibs on the shower. “Is that the only reason?” Joyce questions softly, turning her gaze back on Faith.

“Yeah, what else would there be?” Faith frowns looking at Joyce.

“Maybe you’re afraid of being that close to her.” Joyce shrugs her shoulders as she considers the young woman.

“Nah. At least I don’t think so. Ain’t like I been around her enough to know whether or not we’ll get on each other’s nerves.” Faith grumbles, running her finger around in a circle on the dining room table. 

“But you want to.” Joyce makes the statement smiling softly as Faith nods her head briefly in agreement. “I could see about putting a second bathroom in.”

“It’ll take too long. It’ll probably take a month or longer to put one in, Mrs. S.” Faith admits tilting back in the chair as she considers the woman. “Maybe I’ll go out lookin’ for a place anyway. See what I can scrounge up. I could offer to go in halves with her, since I’ll probably be spending a lot of time over there if she wants me.” 

“Faith, there isn’t any ‘if’ about it. You know she does.” Joyce admonishes the slayer softly. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know what to do. I ain’t never had a relationship before, Mrs. S.” Faith frowns heavily. “I don’t know the do’s and don’ts. I mean, we know each other, but we don’t, you know? I want to spend time with her whenever I can, and this has been drivin’ me up a fuckin’ wall. But I ain’t sure of what she wants. Does she want me around all the time? I ain’t the fuckin’ easiest person to live with.” Faith sighs quietly.

“Faith, you’re a wonderful person to live with. I can attest to that fact. You go out of your way to be helpful around here.” Joyce comments quietly.

“Yeah, but I walk around the house naked, leave my weapons lying around quite frequently and play my music too loud.” Faith throws her hands up in the air. “I don’t see how you put up with that.”

“Well, I must say the naked part kind of threw me for a loop to begin with, but I honestly don’t even pay any attention to it now. Tara would probably love for you to run around naked all the time.” Joyce smirks at the slayer, making Faith finally laugh quietly. “The weapons aren’t a big deal. And usually it’s only a stake or knife that’s left on a coffee table or end table when you set it down, forgetting to grab it when you head upstairs. As for the music, we just have different tastes. I play my music loud, also! I just like my music a little softer and on the instrumental side.”

Faith chuckles quietly at Buffy’s mom. “Okay, okay. I get it. I need to talk to her and see what she wants to do.” Faith finally admits quietly. 

“That’s the best thing, honey.” Joyce smiles at the slayer. “Call her.”

Faith sighs softly. 

“Now, Faith.” Joyce softly orders the slayer when she doesn’t get up and call the woman.

“Yes, mom.” Faith rolls her eyes before heading into the kitchen, leaving Joyce chuckling quietly behind her.

***

“Yeah, Tara… It’s me. Well, obviously you ain’t there. Give me a call.” Faith sighs quietly before disconnecting the phone and hanging up after leaving the witch the message. Walking back to the dining room she sits down dejectedly. 

“What’s wrong?” Joyce questions seeing the slump of Faith’s shoulders.

“She’s not pickin’ up her phone. Or she ain’t there, one.” Faith admits, sighing. “About fuckin’ time.” Faith growls as she hears the front door open, standing quickly Faith strides into the living room, stopping at the sight before her. 

“Muhammad won’t come to the mountain…” Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer before smiling in thanks at Buffy. “Thank you for the bodyguard service.”

“No problem.” Buffy smirks at Faith, seeing the stunned look on the slayer’s face. “Don’t worry about patrol tonight, Faith. I’ll take care of it on my way back to the dorm.” Buffy chuckles as she leaves the house, yelling to her mother. “Love you, mom. See you this weekend!”

Joyce comes out of the dining room, looking at the now closed door to Tara standing there watching Faith. “I think I’ll go upstairs, make an early night of it.” Joyce can’t help the small grin crossing her face as she quickly heads up the stairs.

“Do you want me to go?” Tara questions hesitantly, realizing this might not be a good idea. 

“No.” Faith answers quietly, still staring in surprise at the witch, before closing the short distance between them, pulling the witch in for a gentle but deep kiss, reacquainting herself with the taste of Tara. Slowly ending the kiss, Faith looks into the dark blue eyes, a slow smile crossing her face. “I just tried to call you.” 

“Well, I’ve done all the studying I can stand. I have two, sort of, more finals and was wondering if you would like to possibly spend some time together.” Tara brushes a thumb over the cleft of Faith’s chin. “I don’t want to push you for anything, but I’ve missed you the last week.” Tara whispers softly, her eyes searching the brown depths of the slayer.

Faith hesitates momentarily almost afraid of allowing this woman to know how much she’s come to care for her in such a short period of time. Finally deciding she doesn’t really have much of a choice, she sighs softly. “I’ve missed you, too.” Faith finally admits. “Wanna sit down? Or should I walk you back to the dorm to spend time there?”

“Whichever you prefer. I will need to go back to the dorm in a little while.” Tara admits quietly running one hand gently through the dark waves while moving the other hand up to cup the slayer’s cheek. Leaning in Tara captures the full bow shaped bottom lip, sucking gently. 

Faith moans quietly, pressing her body more firmly against Tara’s. “Let’s go to your dorm room. We can talk on the way there, and maybe I can keep from attackin’ you.”

“Do you want to let Joyce know you’re leaving?” Tara whispers quietly, looking deeply into the brown eyes that show so much of the slayer’s feelings, whether the woman is aware of it or not. Seeing the caring and love coming from those orbs and also the hint of fear. 

“Yeah. I’ll be back down in a minute.” Faith hesitates, looking down at the ground before looking back at Tara. “Should I…” Faith rubs a hand over the back of her neck roughly before finally blurting out. “Should I bring a change of clothes?”

“Yes.” Tara answers softly with no hesitation, watching the small smile cross the slayer’s face as she turns to run up the stairs.

***

Faith knocks on Joyce’s closed door softly, smiling as the woman eases it open with a questioning look. “I’m gonna be gone tonight. Will you be okay by yourself?”

“Yes, Faith. I’ll be fine.” Joyce smiles knowingly at the slayer. “Have fun and my offer still stands if you think she might want to stay here.”

“I’ll mention it. Maybe we can see if they can put a partial bath down in the basement or something where it might not be as bad. A shower stall and toilet type thing.” Faith offers as she thinks for a few minutes.

“That might be a good idea, probably wouldn’t take as much to do, either. I might want to do it anyway.” Joyce smiles as Faith bounces uncontrollably on the balls of her feet. “See you later, Faith.” Joyce laughs as she shuts the door after Faith nods and runs into her bedroom. “Whether you realize it or not, you’re in love with her, Faith.”

***


	15. Chapter 15

Faith nibbles her lip as the two women walk slowly back to the college campus. Glancing over towards the blonde a couple times, wondering how to broach the subject, Faith sighs quietly. 

Tara allows her lips to quirk up knowing Faith wants to say something, but for some reason is afraid to say it. “What is it, sweetie?” Tara finally questions softly.

“How do you know I wanna say somethin’?” Faith grumbles, her brows furrowed.

“You keep sliding me glances and acting very un-Faith-like.” Tara smiles gently at the slayer, stroking her finger over the slayer’s cheek as they slow down, Faith looking at her seriously. 

“What’s Faith-like?” Faith rolls her eyes at her wording, smiling as Tara chuckles.

“She likes to act like she’s all tough, and doesn’t care about anything. But underneath she’s a kind, caring, loving person. She’s also afraid of saying whatever it is she wants to say to me for some reason. And she normally just says whatever she wants.” Tara’s eyes twinkle at the last.

“Nice way of saying I’m blunt?” Faith’s lip starts to twitch as she watches Tara try to keep from laughing. 

“Not blunt, honest and to the point.” Tara explains, the smile she’d been trying to hold back finally breaking across her face. “What did you want to say, sweetie?”

“You’re gonna drive me crazy.” Faith mumbles before closing the short distance between them, kissing Tara firmly. “Okay, have you found a place to live yet?”

“No, I haven’t had time to look.” Tara admits softly, watching Faith curiously. 

“Well, I got a couple ideas for ya’.” Faith nods her head for them to continue walking towards the college. “Actually one was from Joyce. She’d be more than happy for you to come and stay at the house with me, if you want. Not that you have to stay with me, we can figure somethin’ out.” Faith quickly offers, continuing before Tara can say anything. “I’ll go look tomorrow while you’re in class to see what’s available apartment wise for you.”

Tara stays quiet, surprised at the offer from Joyce before the rest of what Faith said sinks in. “Faith, thank Joyce for me, but I can’t accept her offer. That wouldn’t be right.”

“Then let me help ya’ find a place to stay in. I gotta ask you a question.” Faith stops as Tara grasps her arm gently, tugging on it.

“Just ask, sweetie.” Tara whispers, running her thumb softly over the slayer’s arm.

“You wanna possibly share a place?” Faith looks down at the ground. “I kinda figure between my patrollin’ and your workin’ that we might not see each other much otherwise. And I kinda would like to spend as much time with you as possible. See where this might lead.”

Tara blinks a couple times staring over the slayer’s shoulder. “You want to move in together?” Tara tilts her head considering the thought. “Faith?”

“Yeah.” Faith hesitantly answers, not sure what the look on Tara’s face means. 

“The closer you come to me, the more you care, the harder it will be.” Tara whispers, hating to bring up the possibility of her becoming a demon. Seeing the narrowing eyes of the slayer, Tara sighs quietly. “Faith, it’s a possibility. You can’t ignore it, it’s a possibility that it is going to happen. If something wasn’t going to happen, my mother would have told me, I know it.” 

“So, you become a demon. Grow a tail one night a month, become a sex maniac, whatever!! You ain’t gonna become evil, Tara, I know it, so don’t even worry about it.” Faith growls angrily. 

“Okay, say I don’t become evil. But what if I do grow a tail, turn purple and cross-eyed? What then?” Tara throws her hands up in the air. “What if I turn into a small little furry rabbit? Or, or maybe a cat.”

Faith chuckles at the last. “I’ll always have a pussy… cat around.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at Tara. 

Tara groans and smacks the slayer on the arm. “You know what I mean! You want to carry on with a demon twice your size? Or a quarter of your size? One that’s got three heads, or is rainbow colored?”

Faith drops her bag on the ground and places her hands on either side of Tara’s face, looking deeply into the worried blue eyes. “It’ll be you. And we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. If your mom didn’t change into anything, I very seriously doubt you will. Will you let me talk to Giles about it? See if there’s any information on somethin’ becomin’ a demon at a certain age? I won’t have to tell him it’s you, I can just mention that I overheard some demons before I killed ‘em and was wonderin’ if there was such a thing.”

Tara looks into the serious brown eyes before slowly nodding her head. “If you can do it without bringing my name up, I’d appreciate it.” Tara closes her eyes as Faith caresses her hands gently over her cheek and neck. 

“I promise, babe.” Faith whispers, a small smile crossing her face at the quiet groans working their way through the witch. Capturing the witch’s lips in a heated kiss, Faith starts groaning herself as Tara’s tongue battles strongly with hers. 

“Hmmm. Good kisses.” Tara murmurs as they slowly ease back from each other.

“Great kisses.” Faith takes a moment to get her breath under control, her body already starting to ache with desire. “You gonna let me help out with an apartment?” Faith finally questions, since Tara never really said anything about it. 

“If I’m going to want you to stay there as much as possible, you’re going to want to help pay, aren’t you?” Tara finally questions. 

“You do want me there?” Faith starts to smile as Tara nods her head quickly in answer. “Wicked cool.” Faith grins hugely. “I’ll look tomorrow, is there an amount that you were usually willin’ to pay a month?”

“Last year it cost me $400 a month for a little one room efficiency. It allowed me to put away money for the college year for books and other odds and ends I need to buy that my grants and tuition doesn’t cover.” Tara admits as Faith grabs her bag, throwing it over her shoulder as they continue on their way towards the dorm. 

“So, you want to try and keep it to that amount or less that you pay out for the apartment, right?” Faith considers the thought quietly. “Joyce won’t mind us comin’ and doin’ the laundry at her house, or even eatin’ dinner there if you don’t cook.” 

“I can cook.” Tara smiles at the slayer. “We don’t have to take advantage of her for that. Laundry might not be a bad idea, especially since she has her magic solution to get blood out.”

“Blood, demon guts and god only knows what else.” Faith chuckles at the thought of Buffy’s mom. “Do you have to pay for the dorm, or do you get an allowance type thing?” Faith questions wondering as she thinks about it.

“One of the grants I have is for living allowance. It isn’t quite enough for the dorm, but with my working at the animal clinic, it makes up the difference and allows me to eat and pay for my odds and ends. I’m able to put a little away to save up for when I need to take time off work. I only usually work 20 hours a week during school, that’s about all I can do with my full class load.” Tara admits as they walk up the steps to her dorm. “Can I ask you a question?” Tara smiles as Faith strokes her hand down her back. 

“Ask what ya’ want.” Faith watches as Tara unlocks the door to her room, following her in to set her bag beside the door, shutting and locking it back behind her. 

“Where does the money you spend come from?” Tara slides off her shoes before climbing on the bed, tucking her legs under her as she watches Faith.

Faith chuckles as she pulls the chair out from Tara’s desk, turning it around backwards as she straddles it, resting her arms on the back of the chair. “The Council pays us a monthly stipend. It’s actually a pretty decent chunk of change especially after B and I talked to ‘em about the fact how much food we eat, along with the clothes needin’ to be replaced, weapons and so on. I’ve got plenty enough money saved up for a bike.” Faith’s eyes light up as she mentions the bike.

“You really want to buy a motorcycle don’t you?” Tara questions as she shifts to lie on the bed watching the huge smile cross the slayer’s mouth. 

“I always wanted a bike. I want a big hog.” Faith grins, her eyes looking in the distance. “That way if I get a chance to go off for a week, I can just hop on and take off wherever I feel like going.” 

“Would this be something you’d be doing a lot?” Tara questions quietly, propping her head on her hand.

“Not a lot, maybe a couple times a year.” Faith still imagines what it’d be like to hop on the bike and maybe go down to Mexico for a week, enjoying the sun and sand. “Wouldn’t want to leave the Hellmouth to Buffy for long. It’s better with both of us workin’ it.” Faith admits, her gaze finally coming to rest on the blonde. “Do you think you might want to go to Mexico for a week? A little sun and sand, margaritas on the beach? Four hour siestas in our room?”

Tara laughs quietly. “So you’re wanting me to go with you on your little getaway?” 

“If you ain’t sick and tired of me by the time we can do it. And if you don’t mind riding a motorcycle that far.” Faith smiles as she rocks the chair forward on two legs, watching Tara. 

“Hours wrapped around you? I think I can deal with that.” Tara smirks at the dark-haired woman. 

“Yeah, you can. It’ll probably drive me nuts.” Faith chuckles as she leans her chin down on top of her arms, realizing how much she‘s enjoying just being with the witch and talking with her about inconsequential things. “What do your dreams consist of? I pretty much just told you one of mine.” Faith questions softly, watching Tara as she obviously thinks about the question. 

“Setting up my own clinic and finding someone to spend the rest of my life with, someone that will understand my being called away for emergency surgeries at odd hours, my propensity for bringing home strays and my other idiosyncrasies.” Tara admits smiling, but the seriousness of her words showing in her eyes.

Faith nods her understanding. “Kinda like with me. Findin’ someone that won’t freak over the whole slayer thing and how demons are real. The fact that the person is takin’ a chance on someone that one night won’t be comin’ back.” Faith looks down at the ground as she whispers the last.

“There’s a chance that any of us could die at a moment’s notice, Faith. We could get run over by a vehicle, trip down the stairs and break our neck, or any number of illnesses.” Tara sighs softly as she thinks of her mother. “Anything can happen, sweetie. None of us have a guarantee, it would be wonderful if we did but life doesn’t work that way.”

“So, are you sayin’ we should grab onto what we got with both hands and enjoy it while we can?” Faith questions seriously. 

“Pretty much. Or just curl up and hide away from life.” Tara lays her head down on the bed watching Faith as she considers her words. “Personally my heart tells me to grab onto you and hold you as tight as I can while my mind is honestly telling me to put as much distance as I can between us.” Tara admits the last softly as she runs a finger around on her comforter, tracing the patterns.

Faith sets the chair down on all four legs before standing, closing the short distance between them to kneel beside the bed and look at the witch intently. “What are you goin’ to listen to?” 

Tara reaches for the slayer’s cheek, stroking her fingers gently down the soft skin, finally cupping the cheek in her hand while brushing her thumb repeatedly over the full bottom lip. “My mom always told me to listen to my heart.” Tara whispers seriously. “Come up here and lay with me?” Tara questions softly.

Faith doesn’t say anything she just unties her boots, pulling them off before climbing on the bed, gently easing beside Tara allowing the witch to pull her in against her.

Tara wraps her arms tightly around Faith, gently urging her to get comfortable against her, smiling softly as the slayer shifts down, burying her face in her neck. Tara inhales deeply of Faith’s scent, a grin crossing her face at the hint of leather that the woman seems to always smell like. 

Faith wiggles her fingers under Tara’s top, stroking over the soft warm skin, surprised at her own lack of wanting to take the woman at the earliest opportunity, enjoying the closeness of just being held against the witch’s body. 

“What do you want to do, sweetie?” Tara softly whispers as she places a kiss on the top of Faith’s head.

“I kinda like this.” Faith admits, her lips quirking at the thought of the original want, take, have woman wanting and content just to be held, being close to the witch. 

“Would you like to get ready for bed? Make ourselves more comfortable while lying here?” Tara offers as she strokes her hands down Faith’s back. 

“Do I get skin to caress?” Faith questions hopefully, easing up so she can look down into Tara’s twinkling blue eyes.

“Are you asking me if I’ll sleep in the buff?” Tara jokes, a smirk crossing her face at the obvious look of approval on Faith’s face. 

“Please?” Faith almost begs quietly, her eyes hopeful.

“Ease back, that way I can strip.” Tara chuckles as Faith literally jumps up and off the bed. Watching as Faith starts yanking her own clothes off, Tara laughs at the slayer’s eagerness. Rolling off the bed, Tara slowly disrobes, watching as Faith pulls down the bed covers before turning on the lamp sitting on the nightstand while turning the overhead lights off. When she notices Faith hesitating as to what side of the bed to climb in on Tara smiles at the woman’s consideration. “Whichever side you prefer to lie on, is fine.”

Faith turns, grinning at the witch before climbing in, moving to the side furthest from Tara watching with eyes half-lidded as Tara slides her panties down before easing into the bed beside her. Flipping the covers up over both of them Faith stops and looks at Tara. “Want me to snuggle up against you or do you feel like usin’ me for a pillow?” 

“You seemed pretty comfortable a few minutes ago.” Tara offers as she shifts onto her back, smiling as Faith takes her up on the offer. Wrapping her arms around the slayer, Tara gently strokes over Faith’s back chuckling as Faith throws a strong thigh over her legs while her hand strokes soothingly over her stomach.

Faith allows her eyes to close as she places a kiss on the witch’s neck, her hand stroking up Tara’s stomach and rib cage to come to a halt cupping the full breast. Stroking her thumb over the swell, Faith grins as Tara hums quietly in pleasure. 

“Are you planning on just stroking softly over my body until I fall asleep?” Tara questions in a deeper voice than normal. 

“You probably haven’t been sleepin’ much lately.” Faith admits quietly. “And, to be honest, I ain’t slept that good either. Wanna see if you help me sleep.”

Tara kisses the top of Faith’s head before reaching over to turn off the small lamp, placing her hand back on Faith, stroking gently over her lover’s back. “Not much sleep is a definite.” Tara admits quietly. 

“Then I’ll behave and let you get some sleep.” Faith whispers, smiling as Tara hugs her tightly. Leaning up, Faith places soft wet kisses along Tara’s jaw line.

“Hmmm. Keep that up and we won’t be sleeping.” Tara murmurs, smiling. 

“Do wanna kiss you goodnight, though.” Faith admits as she brushes her lips firmly over Tara’s, groaning quietly as Tara strokes her tongue gently over her bottom lip before capturing it between her two lips, sucking softly. Faith eases back after Tara releases her lip to look into the loving blue gaze. Her heart stops for a moment at the look, finally realizing it for what it is. Shifting her body, Faith hovers above the witch, stroking a finger across her eyebrow, just gazing into those blue depths, trying to figure out when this woman captured her heart. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Tara questions softly, her hands easing to a stop where they’d been stroking over Faith’s back, seeing the contemplation in Faith’s eyes. 

“Honestly?” Faith questions smiling softly at Tara’s nod. “Nothin’. I’m just tryin’ to figure out when you snuck into my heart.” Faith more breathes the words than says them as she brushes her lips lightly over Tara’s as she hears the surprised inhale from the witch. 

Tara threads a hand gently through Faith’s hair, looking into the caring brown eyes of her lover, seeing the love glimmering deeply. With her other hand, Tara urges Faith to where she’s lying more fully over her, legs tangled together and their breasts pressing softly into each other. “I think you snuck into my heart the day we met.” Tara finally admits quietly. Bringing her hand up, Tara traces the bow shaped lips, smiling softly. “A knowing smirk shot its way straight to my heart, confusing the hell out of me because it was attached to a woman that seemed to be the complete opposite of me. One very gorgeous woman that I believed would be way out of my league.”

“You could say that about us seemin’ to be opposite, not the out of league stuff.” Faith gently presses her hips more firmly against Tara’s as she leans down kissing her gently. “You wantin’ to hide behind your hair and being shy and stutterin’. By the way, what happened to that?” Faith questions curiously, actually realizing she sort of missed the endearing affliction.

“It goes away around people that I become comfortable around.” Tara admits, smiling at the slayer. “Or when I’m in serious have to get something done, mode.” 

“Like orderin’ people around when someone’s hurt, huh?” Faith grins as the smile grows bigger on Tara’s face. “I think she’s still in shock over that. Kind of wonderin’ what else you might do. Then there was the fact that you didn’t seem to have a bit of problem walkin’ around naked.”

“Naked is a natural state of being.” Tara shrugs, smiling. “And you know us witches are all about being sky clad.” Tara jokes, chuckling as Faith’s eyes grow wide and she wiggles her eyebrows.

“Can I put in that I definitely like that idea? And when we get our place I’d prefer it?” Faith eagerly questions.

“So, no clothing is a requirement when we find an apartment?” Tara’s lip quirks as her eyes twinkle. “And, I’m assuming that you aren’t going to be wearing any either, right?”

“So right.” Faith grins her agreement as she shifts slightly, stroking one hand around the witch’s ear, loving the automatic response she receives from the barely there caress.

“Goddess.” Tara moans quietly, her body pressing up against Faith’s body as the soft caress sends a liquid heat through her body. 

“Like that response.” Faith murmurs, pressing her body down into the witch. Slowly placing kisses along Tara’s jaw, Faith gently works her way down her neck, running her tongue repeatedly around the pulse point pumping blood more quickly through the witch’s body as she continues to stroke Tara’s ear.

“Faith!” Tara calls out the slayer’s name as she starts to lick earnestly along her neck while bringing her other hand to stroke both ears gently at the same time, caressing over the outer shell. Arching her body up into the slayer’s Tara moans as Faith slides a rock hard thigh firmly against her center.

Faith eases her upper body up slightly, still keeping firm contact with Tara’s as she smiles down into dark blue, passion-filled eyes. Easing into a slow, steady rock against Tara, Faith kisses her gently, groaning as Tara quickly deepens the kiss. Moaning when Tara shifts her leg slightly, pressing more firmly into her, Faith growls quietly as Tara nips her way across her jaw line. The two women slowly building up to a faster, harder rocking motion as their desire grows.

Feeling the orgasm working through her body, Tara groans at the wetness escaping from Faith as she slides and grinds almost effortlessly against her. “So, close.” Tara whimpers as Faith finally kisses her way to her ear, running a hot, wet tongue over it.

“What you do to me…” Faith groans into the ear, her hot breath making Tara arch and shudder under her as she tips over the edge, softly calling Faith‘s name. Rocking a little more firmly, Faith moans as she feels her own desire building to a fever pitch, finally crying out Tara’s name as she grinds her body against Tara, her release easing onto the already slick leg.

Tara whimpers quietly as they slow their rocking motion, easing her death grip on the slayer’s ass, briefly wondering when her hands ended up there. Sliding them up and over the strong back flinching and quivering under her hands, enjoying the slightly sweat dampened skin as she wraps her arms tightly around Faith, sighing softly as Faith buries her face in her neck, kissing the skin softly. 

Lying on Tara for a few minutes as she lets her heart calm down, smiling at the still pounding heartbeat of her lover, Faith places another kiss on Tara’s neck, before stroking her tongue softly over the damp skin. “I need to move, I weigh too much to lay on you like this.” Faith finally admits.

“Don’t go.” Tara holds on tighter to the slayer, wanting to keep her close. 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Faith chuckles quietly. “I just don’t wanna crush you.” 

“You’re not crushing me.” Tara explains. “I like being close.”

“Me, too.” Faith admits. “But why don’t we shift ‘round so I ain’t worried about hurtin’ you?”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Tara grumbles quietly. 

“Nope.” Faith shakes her head, easing up to look into sated blue eyes. “How about I pull up the covers from wherever they slid to and wrap myself around you from behind, see how that goes.”

Tara considers the thought for a moment, before finally nodding her head. “Fine, this time. But we’re going to talk about this, because you’re not too heavy.”

Faith chuckles quietly as she reaches down with one hand while shifting her body to lie beside the witch. Pulling the covers back over them, she wiggles one arm under Tara’s neck while wrapping the other arm around her middle, pulling her in tightly against her front. “Sleep, I want you to do well on your tests tomorrow.” Faith murmurs softly as she hears the slowly deepening breath of her lover. 

Tara’s eyes are getting heavy as she tries to fight falling asleep. As sleep slowly overtakes her, she whispers softly, not realizing she’s saying it out loud instead of just in her head. “I love you, Faith.”

Faith buries her face in Tara’s hair after hearing those four beautiful words, unconsciously hugging the witch even tighter. “Me, too.” Faith finally admits out loud, stroking her fingers gently over the witch’s stomach. “Love you.” Faith whispers as she slowly falls asleep, her body as close to Tara’s as physically possible.

***


	16. Chapter 16

Faith chuckles quietly as she sets down the donuts and juice she bought, smiling at the sleeping witch. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Faith strokes a finger gently over the witch’s eyebrow. 

“Hmmm. What time is it?” Tara murmurs as she slowly wakens at the soft touch. 

“A little after 8:00.” Faith smiles as Tara mumbles and buries her face a little deeper in the pillow. “Not a mornin’ person?” Faith questions, laughing as one blue eye blinks open, looking at her in disbelief.

“Yes, but my class isn’t until 11:00.” Tara grumbles, rolling over onto her back stretching as she yawns deeply. 

“Sorry.” Faith grins as the sheet starts to slide down Tara’s body, with a little help. Leaning over Tara, Faith nips playfully at a full breast, chuckling as she hears Tara squeal in surprise.

“You’re going to pay for that.” Tara growls wrapping her arms around the slayer, pulling her down on the bed and rolling over on top of the slayer kissing her deeply. “Too many clothes.” Tara bitches as her hands reach under the slayer’s clothes.

“Randy in the mornings, are you?” Faith chuckles as Tara quickly strips her top and bra off. Growling, Faith rolls them back over, so she’s hovering above the witch. 

“I am right now.” Tara smirks as she runs her hands over the already hard nipples of the dark-haired slayer. Pinching them firmly, Tara’s eyes gleam with mischief as her hands work down Faith’s body quickly unbuttoning the slayer’s jeans.

“What’cha doin’?” Faith questions, smirking at the witch. 

“What do you think?” Tara raises an eyebrow in question as she slides her hands around the back of the slayer, sliding them under the jeans, grasping the strong butt cheeks, digging her fingers in gently. 

Faith groans, pressing her lower body down into the witch, whimpering as the strong fingers start to stroke her butt firmly. 

“This would work better without the jeans in the way.” Tara grins at the slayer.

“I don’t know how, but it’s almost as if you can turn me on with a simple touch.” Faith growls leaning down capturing Tara’s mouth in a battle of dominance. Arching her body to help Tara’s hands shift her jeans to her knees, Faith slides her lower body back down, toeing off her boots roughly frowning as she hears the laces break. Groaning loudly as a strong hand slides around her hip caressing her outer lips teasingly. Biting back a squeak, Faith finds herself on her back with blue eyes looking down into her eyes. 

“Jeans are coming all the way off.” Tara slides down, pushing the jeans off the slayer’s strong legs, tossing them to the side as she pushes the slayer’s legs gently apart, smiling at the juices already glistening on the inner thighs. 

“Tara!” Faith cries out quietly as Tara starts licking across her without any warning.

Tara grins at the note of surprise in Faith’s voice. Stroking her tongue up and over the slayer’s hidden nub, Tara brings her hands up, pulling the hood away from the pearl before she presses the tip of her tongue firmly against the muscle, flicking strongly. 

Faith moans as she pushes up into the witch’s mouth, sliding her hand down, she buries one in the witch’s hair while grasping a handful of covers with the other. “Fuck, me!” Faith growls, her hips starting to jump as she feels the desire building in her body, surprised at how quickly the witch is bringing her to the edge of climax.

Tara hums into the slayer’s body as she releases the flesh that normally hides the pleasure giving muscle, smiling at how swiftly the muscle swelled at her ministrations, feeling the heat and the twitching coming faster. Sliding her fingers through the nectar easing from the slayer, Tara slides two fingers deeply into the slayer at the same time she sucks strongly on the spasming muscle. 

“SHIT!” Faith arches hard at the dual pleasure of Tara’s fingers sliding deeply into her at the same time she starts to suck earnestly. Groaning as her hips buck uncontrollably, coming close to dislodging the witch. 

Tara wraps her free arm around Faith’s thigh, holding on for dear life while trying to ride out the bucking slayer, a brief thought of being able to hold onto the slayer for eight seconds would be hard compared to a bucking bronco, before she clamps down strongly on the muscle giving up the slayer’s sweet nectar while stroking firmly against the slayer’s muscles that are clenching and unclenching at a feverish pace. Finally releasing the hot muscle, Tara pants heavily, burying her fingers deeply into the slayer as more nectar floods her hand, her upper body being held aloft by the slayer’s shaking body as she cries out her release, holding the position for a few long moments before Faith collapses back on the bed. Tara chuckles quietly as they bounce a couple times on the bed, Faith’s body still shaking with the occasional aftershock as Tara is finally able to ease her fingers from inside her body. Gradually getting her breathing under control, Tara strokes her tongue softly over the slayer’s body, gathering up the stray juices before working her way slowly up the slayer‘s body. Stopping for a few minutes enjoying the firm, round breasts, sucking eagerly on first one nipple then the other, smiling as she feels Faith‘s hands sliding up and down her back as the slayer‘s body finally relaxes. 

Faith whimpers quietly as Tara nips up her neck. “I don‘t know how ya‘ do it, but I‘m not gonna complain.” Faith wraps her arms strongly around Tara, enjoying the closeness for a few moments before rolling back over, looking down into deep blue eyes. Glancing up at the clock Faith groans and buries her face in the witch‘s neck. “I don‘t have time to do to ya’ what I want.” 

“What are you wanting to do?” Tara questions in a sex roughened voice, groaning quietly as strong fingers start to stroke down her sides. 

“Take my time making love to every part of your body.” Faith admits softly as she kisses her way quickly down Tara‘s body, nipping on the breast that started this before sliding her body between Tara‘s thighs. “So I‘m going to have to be content with bringin’ you to climax and thinkin’ about what I‘m going to do to you here, very soon.” Faith growls as she lifts Tara‘s legs over her shoulder, sliding her tongue deeply within the witch, stroking strongly while nudging the witch‘s clit with her nose. 

“Goddess!” Tara moans loudly, her body trying to get closer to the slayer. Jerking her hips as Faith manages to slide the tip of her tongue over her g-spot. “There!” Tara whimpers loudly as Faith strokes quickly and strongly over the spot.

Faith inhales deeply through her nose while she keeps her tongue curled up, pressing against the witch, groaning as she tastes the difference of the witch’s nectar and as her lover’s inner muscles clench firmly down on her tongue, tapping her tongue strongly against the muscle, Faith starts to swallow the witch’s nectar quickly as she screams out her release, flooding her mouth.

“FAITH!!” Tara screams as she clenches her thighs tightly against the slayer’s head as she grinds her body into the slayer’s pleasure giving mouth for a few moments before whimpering loudly as the slayer eases away after her release.

Faith pants heavily, sliding her hands around the witch’s thighs, squeezing gently as she places her head on top of the witch’s mound, placing gentle kisses on the sex-swollen area. Faith smiles as she closes her eyes. “Thank God for slayer strength and stamina.”

Tara chuckles quietly, her hands stroking softly through the long brown hair. “I didn’t think that would be possible.”

“What?” Faith questions as she finally releases Tara’s legs and eases up the witch’s body so she can look down into sated blue eyes.

“You must have an extremely long tongue.” Tara’s eyes start to twinkle. “Reaching that deeply inside me? Length and strength is a definite to do what you just did.”

Faith chuckles as she props herself up with an elbow on either side of Tara’s head before she leans down kissing the witch softly, accepting the invitation to deepen the kiss. 

Tara groans quietly as Faith finally eases back from the deep, strong kiss. “I’ll have to practice and see if I’m capable of doing that.” Tara smiles as Faith chuckles, burying her face in her neck. 

“Lots and lots of practicin’.” Faith murmurs, finally easing her weight completely on Tara as the witch urges her to do. “You probably should eat breakfast and get ready for class.” 

“Probably.” Tara agrees softly, her hands continuing their stroking over the slayer’s body. 

“I should move, then.” Faith’s lips quirk as Tara nods her head in agreement while wrapping her strongly in her arms so she can’t move. Placing a soft kiss on the skin of the witch’s neck, Faith finally lifts her body off the witch, smiling down into beautiful blue eyes. “Shower first or food first?” Faith questions softly.

Tara sighs quietly. “I guess shower.”

Faith leans down pressing her lips briefly against Tara’s before rolling off the bed, watching as Tara grabs a robe, yanking it on and tying it quickly before grabbing her shower kit, smiling briefly before easing out of the door quickly shutting it behind her. Faith closes her eyes and inhales deeply of the scent of their lovemaking. “I definitely like that smell.” Faith whispers to the empty room before she quickly makes the bed. 

***

Faith strides alongside Tara as she walks her to the building her class is in. Watching as Tara stops and turns to her before heading up the steps Faith groans quietly as Tara quickly pulls her in for a deep kiss.

“See you later.” Tara whispers, looking intently into the brown eyes of the slayer smiling softly as Faith nods her head. “Good.” Tara leans in kissing her quickly before turning on her heel to run up the stairs and into the building.

Faith watches Tara until she disappears from sight. Patting her pocket, she double-checks to make sure she has the witch’s information in case she finds an apartment and they ask for references. Striding away, Faith heads towards town to grab a newspaper seeing what’s available.

***

Faith sighs as she meets the fourth manager in as many apartment complexes. 

“You the one lookin’ for a furnished apartment?” Kevin looks up and down the woman, with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I am. Lookin’ to rent it for three months with a possibility for longer, but don’t want to be tied down more than that.” Faith explains as she eyes the apartment complex. Glad to see it looks well kept unlike a couple of the other ones she had already seen.

“I’m Kevin. We have a security system that you have to have a code to get in.” Kevin smiles briefly at the woman as he punches in the code and opens the door, allowing the young woman in ahead of him. “We have four different apartments available. Two are one bedroom and the other two are two bedroom.”

“Faith.” Faith smiles introducing herself. “What’s the price difference?” Faith questions as she walks up the steps behind the man, noticing the clean staircase. 

“Hundred a month.” He opens the door to the third floor, walking down the hallway. “I guess I shoulda’ asked if you wanted to take the elevator, but I’m so used to hiking up and down the stairs, I didn’t think about it. Sorry.”

“That’s okay, three flights of stairs is nothin’.” Faith allows a small smile to cross her face at the man, deciding she likes him. “How often do you come out here?”

“Me?” He turns surprised eyes on her. “I live here permanently.” Kevin chuckles as he comes to a halt in front of the door on 3E unlocking it. 

“I thought you were the manager of the building.” Faith walks in, looking around the apartment, surprised at how clean and up-kept it seems.

“Own it, manage it and am the superintendent.” He chuckles as her surprised look. “I didn’t have anything better to do so I decided to take care of the place myself.” He shrugs. “Got to the point it seemed like I was replacing the superintendents every three or so months. They’d just up and disappear. Got old, so I decided to move in and take care of it myself.” 

Faith laughs quietly as she inspects the apartment. “I have to admit, I’m surprised at how good it looks. Most of the other apartments I checked out had trashed furniture in them. No televisions or stereos either.” Faith looks at the decent television, nothing fancy, but pretty good for a furnished apartment. 

“This is one of the two bedroom apartments.” Kevin explains as he walks through the small, but sunny kitchen. “I also supply dishware, which a lot of the furnished apartments don’t.” He opens a couple cabinets showing the glasses and plates. “Nothing fancy, just regular pots and skillets come with the apartment, so you might need something else.”

“That’s great.” Faith grins as she follows him through the kitchen peeking into the bathroom, noticing the bigger than average tub along with the big vanity and mirror.

“Don’t supply towels or the like, they have a tendency to disappear.” Kevin shrugs.

“I’m surprised the plates and stuff doesn’t disappear on ya’.” Faith admits as she walks into one of the bedrooms, nodding at the full-sized bed, nightstands, functional dresser and closet. Nothing spectacular, but definitely functional.

“They do, but I honestly think a lot of them get broken.” Kevin chuckles loudly. “Get some doozies of fights in these apartments, I’m thankful that they have pretty thick walls, don’t get too many complaints.”

“Thick walls?” Faith’s interest is piqued. “How thick?”

“Why? Ya’ planning on having screaming matches?” Kevin raises an eyebrow in question at the woman.

“Yeah, but not that kind.” Faith smirks at the tall, gruff man. She steps into the bigger bedroom, eyebrow raised in surprise at the queen sized bed sitting in the middle of the room against the wall, before turning her gaze to the furniture, still nothing fancy, but definitely functional and well-kept. Walking over to the closet, Faith slides the door open, nodding at the size. “Is the other two bedroom pretty much set up the same?” Faith questions as she slides the closet door shut as she follows Kevin out to the living room.

“Yeah. Apartment is more or less the same. Furniture and the like is a little different, but same basic size and set-up.” Kevin admits. “Wanna see one of the one bedroom’s next?”

“Sure.” Faith grins as she follows him out of the apartment, already deciding that with the security system getting into the apartment building, the fact that the actual owner lives and works there and how clean and up-kept the place is, this was definitely going to be the best possibility. 

“Up two more flights, if you wanna walk.” Kevin stops by the door to the stairs, chuckling as Faith nods her head. “So, you gonna be renting by yourself?”

“Nah, me and my girlfriend are lookin’ for a place.” Faith explains as she quickly follows him up the stairs. 

“Girlfriend, huh?” Kevin glances over his shoulder eyeing her up and down. “Wouldn’t have figured ya’ for that.”

“That a problem?” Faith raises an eyebrow in question, her eyes serious.

“Nah. You just didn’t look the type. Got one gay couple on the second floor, butch city for the one girl and ultra feminine for her girlfriend.” Kevin chuckles as he walks down the hallway to 5B quickly unlocking the door. “Then there’s Fred and Justin on this floor. No getting around them two being gay, they’re always fawning all over each other.” Kevin laughs quietly as he follows her into the apartment. “I’d much rather see two women fawning all over each other, but I ain’t got a problem with it.” 

“Good.” Faith grins, letting the tension ease back out of her shoulders as she walks in the apartment. Noticing the slightly bigger living room/kitchen combination, Faith stops at the bathroom, her eyes opening wide in surprise.

“Yeah, one of the selling points of the one bedroom’s. I put in the bigger Jacuzzi tubs in them. I mean on the two bedrooms, I have the oversized tubs when I remodeled, but the Jacuzzi tubs a lot of the people enjoy.” Kevin smirks as Faith walks into the bathroom, checking out the big tub.

“God, this would be good after a rough night.” Faith’s eyes look at the tub, already imagining getting Tara in it and driving the woman crazy. Quickly trying to get those thoughts out of her head, she smiles, turning around to check out the master bedroom. “Bigger bedroom also.” Faith comments as she eyes the two different closets and the bed. Walking over to the bed, she sits down before plopping back on it, grinning at the firm mattress. “How much is this one?”

“Six hundred a month. I supply cable with the apartment. You want a DVD player or VCR player you gotta supply your own.” Kevin explains. “Got any problems with something not working right let me know and I’ll get here as quickly as I can, which usually isn’t very long. If I can’t fix it, I’ll do my damnedest to get someone in here to fix it within a day.”

“You seem to keep the place up pretty good.” Faith comments as she stands up. “And you don’t charge an outrageous price for it, either.”

“Ain’t no reason to. I make a living, get enough to keep up on the repairs, putting some money away in case anything major comes up. It’s all good.” Kevin grins watching as Faith walks back to the kitchen, nosily looking through the cabinets and drawers. 

Faith pulls her phone out of her pocket to see what time it is. Smiling slightly as she realizes Tara should probably be back in her dorm room by now, she glances up to Kevin. “Is it okay if I call my girl?”

“Sure, I can wait out in the hallway if you want.” Kevin offers starting to walk that way.

“Nah, you’re good.” Faith smiles as she punches the speed dial, waiting for Tara to pick up. 

“Hello?” Tara answers the phone as she sets down her textbook she’d been studying. 

“Hey, babe. How’d the test go?” Faith questions leaning a hip against the counter.

“Good, I hope.” Tara smiles. “How’s apartment hunting going?”

“I think pretty good. Can you call a cab and maybe come here to check it out with me?” Faith runs a hand through her hair. “I’ll pay for the cab if you ain’t got enough cash on ya’.” 

“It’s okay, sweetie. Where do I need to go?” Tara grabs a pen and paper, quickly writing down the address as Faith rattles it off. “I’ll call a cab and hopefully be there in fifteen or twenty minutes.”

“’Kay, babe. Have him honk when he gets here and we’ll meet you downstairs.” Faith softly offers glancing out the window, noticing it has a great view of the sidewalk leading up to the apartment building. 

“I will. I’ll be there in a little bit. ‘Bye.” Tara smiles at the soft spoken goodbye from Faith.

“Hope you don’t mind me callin’ to get her here to look. Personally, I’m leanin’ towards the one bedroom, but since we’re moving in together, it might be best for her to be given a choice. That way if I do somethin’ to piss her off, she has another bedroom to kick my ass to.” Faith explains to a chuckling Kevin.

“That’s what the couch is for.” Kevin points to the object. “It actually folds out to a bed, if you need it. So she‘s the butch, huh?”

Faith laughs at that comment. “She can be.” Faith smirks remembering the witch threatening her when she was hurt. “What’s the utilities run on a place like this a month?” 

“During the summer it’s more, because of the A/C unit. But my apartment is usually around $75 - $100 a month during the summer, depending on how much of a heat wave we have it will get over $100 a month.” Kevin explains. “Of course, I usually leave half my lights on all the time, so if you’re good about turning shit off, yours will probably be lower.”

“Nah, ours will probably be more. I usually work in the evenings and she works during the day, so someone will probably always be here.” Faith shrugs looking out the window. 

“What do you two do?” Kevin questions sitting down at the kitchen table, watching the pretty brunette.

“She’s in school, going to be a veterinarian. She works at a vet’s office during the summer and during the school year when she ain’t going through finals, like she is now. I work unloadin’ stuff and settin’ it up at one of the local galleries in town.” Faith shrugs, giving her normal reply for where her money comes from. Even though, technically she did work for Joyce, but more just to help out than anything, but the woman had already told her to use her as a reference if needed. “I got Tara’s references, if you want ‘em. I can give ya’ mine, if you’d like. I didn’t think about writing them down.” Faith pulls the paper out of her pocket.

“Don’t worry about it, right now. Wait ‘til your girlfriend gets here, see what she thinks then we’ll go from there.” Kevin offers quietly, already having a good feeling about this woman, not really worried about the references, but holding out until he meets the other half. 

Faith looks out the window, grinning as she watches the cab pull up outside. “She’s here.” Faith chuckles as the horn beeps.

“Let’s go down, then.” Kevin stands, following the brunette out of the apartment, surprised at how much the woman seemed to light up as her girlfriend got there.

***


	17. Chapter 17

Kevin stares in surprise at the pretty blonde walking up the sidewalk, turning a raised eyebrow towards the brunette. “She’s the butch?”

“Like I said, she can be.” Faith grins at the guy before walking down to meet Tara. “Hey.” Faith whispers, grasping Tara’s hand gently before kissing her quickly. 

“Hi, sweetie.” Tara smiles lovingly at Faith as the woman practically hums with happiness. “Happy to see me, or happy with the apartment you found?”

“Both.” Faith grins as she urges Tara up to the building, laughing. “Tare, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is Tara.”

“Nice to m-meet you.” Tara smiles, shaking the man’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, too.” Kevin shakes his head, pointing his finger at Faith. “I think you’re pulling my leg, miss.”

“Am not. She’s wicked mean when she gets going. Tell him, Tare. Let him know that you definitely are butch.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at the blushing witch. 

“What have you b-been discussing?” Tara squeaks, her eyes wide on her lover. 

“He didn’t think I looked the butch type, so…” Faith chuckles as Tara groans quietly. “Tell me you ain’t butch when the mood strikes you.” Faith leans in whispering in her ear. “Who was all take charge this mornin’, huh? And who ordered Red and B around? You gotta admit it.”

“Fine, you pain in the ass. Just remember this at a later date.” Tara offers, growling quietly. “So, what are we here to see?”

Kevin laughs quietly at the two women. “You want to check out the two bedroom or the one bedroom?”

“Faith?” Tara questions, her eyebrow lifted.

“I’m kinda partial to the one bedroom.” Faith admits, smiling hopefully. 

“Other than the obvious reason, why?” Tara laughs as Faith’s eyes light up.

“Jacuzzi tub and bigger bedroom.” Faith explains quickly. 

“Let’s check it out.” Tara follows the other two up the five flights of stairs. Leaning in, Tara whispers softly in Faith’s ear. “Is the whole apartment building this clean?”

“Yep. Kevin owns, runs and fixes the place.” Faith explains softly. “He even lives here.”

Tara looks in surprise at her lover. “He does?”

“Yes, he does.” Faith admits, grinning hugely. “Check it out, babe. See if you like it. It’s way above the rest clean-wise, let alone the condition the furniture’s in.” Faith follows Tara into the apartment, letting her check it out as she walks through from the living room to the kitchen, laughing quietly at the bathroom before she walks into the bedroom, a hand trailing over the bed, unconsciously pressing down firmly, nodding at the firmness of the mattress. 

“How much, sweetie?” Tara questions softly, opening a closet door checking out the size before closing it back turning her gaze on Faith.

“It’s $600 a month, and includes cable.” Faith looks eagerly at the witch. 

“I’ll let you two talk it over, if you want. Come up to the 8D and get me when you’re done.” Kevin hands the keys to Faith as he smiles and walks out of the apartment, letting the two women discuss things in private.

Faith watches as he shuts the door behind him, before turning her gaze back on Tara. “What’cha think?”

“I think it’s a damn good price for what we’ve got here.” Tara admits, following Faith as she walks back out of the bedroom.

“He even supplies basic kitchen ware with the apartment.” Faith explains as she opens cabinets and drawers showing Tara the functional dishes. “Like he said, nothin’ fancy, but it’ll get the job done.”

Tara walks into the living room, sitting down on the couch. “Not bad, should be relatively comfortable to sit on for a period of time.” 

Faith plops down beside Tara before turning to lay her head on the witch’s lap while propping her feet up on the end of the couch. Wiggling her body, Faith looks up, grinning at the witch. “I can deal.”

Tara laughs as she reaches down, stroking a hand through the slayer’s dark hair. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, I do. It’s clean, he obviously takes care of the place, it has the codes to get into the apartment buildin’. He’s on the premises and from the sounds of it, is available pretty much 24/7 for any problems we have.” Faith ticks off the pluses.

“And it has a big Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, to help soothe achy slayer muscles after you come in from a hard night slaying.” Tara softly whispers, smiling gently into Faith’s eyes.

“I was thinkin’ more along the lines of a tub big enough for both of us to get into some serious mischief in. But your idea has some merit.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows, smirking before she lifts her body and shifts to face Tara. “You ready to take a big step and move into an apartment with me?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Tara softly admits running her thumb over Faith’s cheekbone. 

“I want to. It feels right.” Faith smiles at Tara before leaning in to kiss her softly. “Bein’ with you feels right.”

“Then, let’s do it.” Tara smiles softly as Faith starts to grin. Tara squeals Faith’s name as the slayer pounces on her, kissing her hungrily.

“You said let’s do it.” Faith’s eyes twinkle merrily. “He said the apartments got thick walls, just thought maybe we should check ’em out, see how thick they are.”

“Evil slayer.” Tara leans in kissing Faith before laughing. “After we get the apartment, let’s not push it just yet!”

“Spoil sport.” Faith grumbles, before chuckling at her lover.

Tara becomes serious for a moment, stroking her hands down Faith’s cheeks, looking into the gorgeous brown eyes that shows more than the slayer probably realizes they do. Seeing the caring, and yes, the obvious desire, but also seeing the love slowly growing within the slayer. “You realize I haven’t lived with anyone for three years, right?” Tara softly explains, a small smile working across her face. “I might be the problem child in this relationship.”

“Nah. You’ll be great. You’ll probably want to take care of me and everythin’.” Faith has a small smile on her face, but a serious look in her eyes as she says the words.

“As much as you’ll let me.” Tara agrees softly, pulling Faith to her and kissing her lovingly. 

“Plus, you said you can cook. I can fix a minimum of things, but Mrs. S. usually does the majority of cookin’ at the house. I can fix things like burgers and throwin’ shit in the oven to cook.” Faith grins hugely. “I can chop, dice and slice also. So preppin’ things I’ve gotten real good at.”

“I guess we can figure out the particulars later. Let’s see what we need to fill out to rent this place.” Tara smiles as Faith helps her up, the two women leaving the apartment to go upstairs to Kevin’s place.

Tara leans against the wall by the door as Faith knocks smartly on the door, laughing quietly at the slayer’s never ending energy as she rocks back and forth on her feet.

“You’re laughin’ at me, ain’t ya’?” Faith smiles at Tara’s laughter, enjoying the musical sound. 

“Sort of.” Tara admits, chuckling. “Your energy is probably going to be the end of me.”

“I don’t know ‘bout that. You’re pretty strong, which was sort of surprising. You like to run?” Faith questions, eyeing the witch. “Oops.” Faith murmurs as Kevin opens the door.

“Sorry about the delay.” Kevin steps back, letting the two women in his apartment. “Was running the vacuum cleaner and thought I heard something.” 

“That’s okay.” Tara smiles as she walks into the apartment, smiling at the huge open space. “What did you do, combine two apartments into one?”

“Yeah. I like the open space.” Kevin admits, grinning. “Don’t like feeling closed in. I forgot to tell you, but there’re washers and dryers down in the basement for use. They’re pay ones, but it saves you from having to go out and do the laundry elsewhere.” 

“Thanks that might come in handy.” Faith admits smiling. “So, if you want us, we’d like to rent the place.”

“Sure, come on over here and sit down.” Kevin motions to the desk set up in the corner, handing the papers to the two women. “Standard rental agreement. I have it set up for a month by month basis since you weren’t too terribly sure how long you wanted to rent the place. Which is kind of the usual around here for some reason.”

“A lot of people do seem to come and go in this town.” Tara murmurs softly as she reads the papers that Faith just handed over to her. 

“Don’t worry about filling out the reference section. I got a pretty good feel for people, and I don’t think I need to worry about you two trashing the place.” Kevin watches Tara as she quickly flips the page of the agreement. 

“If you’re sure? I don’t mind filling it out.” Tara glances up, smiling quickly before looking back down, finishing the rental agreement. “Pretty cut and dried. Did you w-want to read it, sweetie?” Tara glances towards Faith.

“Nah. You’re the brains of this outfit.” Faith taps her fingers lightly on her leg. “When can we move in?”

“As soon as you want. As you could tell, they’re ready for someone to come at a moments notice.” Kevin explains, smiling. 

“Do you want to work on movin’ in now, or wait ‘til the end of the week?” Faith questions looking at Tara. “I know you got school ‘til Friday. But we can move the majority of your stuff in here, if you want.”

“I really don’t have that much to move.” Tara admits quietly as she looks back at Faith, smiling at the slayer.

“So a trip with the Jeep will get it done?” Faith smiles as Tara nods. “Pretty much the same with me. Though I think I got more clothes than you do.”

“You’re rougher on your clothes than I am.” Tara smirks at the slayer.

“Can’t help it.” Faith shrugs, smiling. “I guess we can go ahead and take it now. I’ll work on slowly bringin’ my stuff over, I’m sure Mrs. S. wouldn’t mind me borrowin’ the Jeep to move. Gotta help move B and Red anyway this weekend.”

“We’ll go ahead and take it now.” Tara smiles at Kevin as she pulls out her checkbook. “Maybe we can borrow Mrs. Summers’ vehicle before this weekend and get the majority of it moved, that way we can help Willow and Buffy this weekend.”

“I can do that during the day while you’re in school.” Faith offers softly watching as Tara makes out the check for the full amount of the last and first month’s deposit along with the security deposit. “Hey, I need to pay part of that.” Faith growls quietly. 

“I kind of figured you’d want to stop at the store and stock up on groceries. That’s going to be expensive.” Tara allows a small smile to cross her face.

“Was plannin’ on payin’ for groceries anyways. You don’t eat next to nothin’, especially compared to me.” Faith allows a quick smile to cross her face. “I’ll pay the next two months rent, so you ain’t gotta worry about it.”

“We’ll discuss it later.” Tara murmurs softly as she signs the rental agreement before handing it to Faith.

“Already discussed and decided.” Faith growls quietly as she signs below Tara’s name.

Kevin bites his lip to keep from laughing at the two women as they argue over paying the rent. Pulling out the drawer, he pulls out two sets of keys, setting them on the desk for the women. “If you two have any questions, concerns or just want to talk, I’m pretty much here all the time. Those keys also have the keys to your mailbox on them.” 

Tara accepts their copy of the rental agreement, tucking it away in her purse while Faith grabs the keys. 

“There’s parking around back, it’s marked for each apartment, so if anyone’s in your spot, let me know.” Kevin explains as he hands a map to the two women showing the parking spots and where their spots were for the apartment. 

“We don’t have a vehicle, so it doesn’t much matter.” Faith shrugs looking at the map.

“But if you have friends over, they can use those spots to park in, along with the parking along the side of the road.” Kevin smiles. “It isn’t that much of a problem normally, but occasionally one of the crew here will have a party and the open spots get filled by other people.”

“What about the code to get in?” Tara questions as they stand. 

“I’ll go out with you and set up your own code.” Kevin grabs a piece of paper and pen. “Give me five digits that you can remember for your password.”

Tara and Faith look at each other questioningly. “My birthday’s in October.” Tara admits shrugging. 

Faith grins. “Mine’s in August. We met in April, how about 40810?” Faith offers, smiling as Tara nods her head in agreement. “There it is.” Faith watch’s as Kevin nods his head writing down the numbers. 

Tara laughs quietly as Faith literally wraps her arms around her and spins her around. “Put me down, you beast!” 

“Don’t wanna.” Faith chuckles as she eases Tara down her body. “We need to pick up some packin’ boxes to put our stuff in. Mrs. S. probably has some extra boxes floatin’ around at the gallery. We can stop there on the way back to the dorm.”

The two women follow Kevin down the stairs, waiting for him to program their code in then trying it out to make sure it works. “Well, ladies. You have a wonderful night, and I’ll look forward to seeing you here. If you end up needing any help, let me know.” Kevin smiles and waves as the two women walk down the steps. Chuckling at the two women.

“Thanks, Kev.” Faith smirks as she walks backwards, her hand playing over Tara’s stomach, teasingly. 

“Thank you.” Tara grasps Faith’s hand as she turns back and smiles at Kevin before the two women turn, walking down the sidewalk towards town. 

***

“Stop that!” Tara smacks Faith’s hand as it slides over her ass again as they walk towards the gallery Joyce owns. Tara tries to keep from laughing at the slayer’s playfulness.

“Why?” Faith tries not to laugh as Tara starts grumbling and trying to swerve out of her reach. “You got a great lookin’ ass, can’t help that my hands have a mind of their own.” Faith slides behind the witch, grabbing her butt with both hands, making her squeal.

Tara jumps ahead and turns, walking backwards as she stares at Faith. “What has gotten into you?” Tara’s twinkling eyes widen as Faith grins wickedly as her eyes drop to a new area, raising her hands teasingly. “FAITH!”

Faith laughs before wrapping her arms around Tara, hugging her tightly. “I like teasin’ ya’.” Faith admits burying her face in Tara’s neck, inhaling deeply of the witch’s scent. 

“You are rotten.” Tara whispers, hugging Faith strongly closing her eyes at the strong arms holding her like they never want to let her go. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s go by Mrs. Summers’ gallery and see if she has any boxes for me to start packing my stuff up before you have to head out on patrol.”

Faith sighs quietly. “Only a couple more days, right?” Faith pulls back, smiling at the witch. 

“Then I’ll be working full days at the vet’s office.” Tara admits, smiling at Faith. 

“What days and hours?” Faith finally releases Tara as they continue on their way to the art gallery. 

“Mondays through Fridays and most of the time I’ll be working 8:00 ‘til 5:00 with an hour for lunch as I can sneak away.” Tara smiles softly. “There will be times where I’ll be stuck there later.”

“Can I sneak by to take you out to lunch occasionally?” Faith asks curiously. “Or would you rather they not know about us?”

“Why would I want to keep us a secret?” Tara looks seriously at Faith.

“Didn’t know if it might cause you problems at work. A lot of people are still very much against same-sex couples.” Faith softly admits, looking at Tara. “I don’t wanna cause you any troubles.”

“They don’t like it I’ll find somewhere else to work.” Tara blinks, not really thinking the people she works with would have a problem with it, but not really knowing. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, Faith.”

“’Kay. But I don’t wanna cause any waves, and if it would be easier for me just not to come and take you to lunch, I won’t.” Faith opens the door to the gallery, watching as Tara stops in front of her. 

“I’m not going to hide our relationship, Faith. If I want to kiss you in front of all of them, I will.” Tara brushes a hand gently over the slayer’s cheek before kissing her softly on the lips. “But it doesn’t mean we’re going to tongue wrestle and grab each other’s butts in front of them either!” Tara smiles at the pout crossing Faith’s lips. 

“Why not? I kinda like it when you grab my ass.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows, laughing as she follows Tara in the store quickly smacking her on the butt before looking innocently around as Tara turns and glares at her. 

“The innocent look doesn’t work for you, Faith. Just to let you know.” Tara murmurs softly as she smiles at the receptionist. 

“Hi, Faith. We didn’t get in any shipments today.” Becky smiles at the two women.

“I know, I was wondering if Mrs. S. was available. I’m needin’ some empty boxes to move stuff and was wantin’ to ask her for some.” Faith smiles at Becky, while wrapping her arm gently around Tara’s waist, squeezing gently. 

“I’m sure there’re some boxes back there. You know how much of a pack rat she is.” Becky eyes the arm Faith wraps around the blonde, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Picking up the phone, she dials Joyce’s extension. “Joyce, Faith’s here.”

“Send her back.” Joyce grins as she hangs up the phone.

“Go on back, Faith. She’s in her office.” Becky smiles as Faith grins and urges the blonde back towards Joyce’s office.

Tara slowly follows Faith in Joyce’s office, allowing a quick smile to cross her face as Joyce tosses Faith a bottle of water as soon as she walks in. 

“Hi, Tara! Do you want something to drink?” Joyce looks in surprise at the blonde as she reaches back into the refrigerator, grabbing one out for Tara as the blonde nods. “So, what brings you two by here?”

“Kinda found a place today, Mrs. S.” Faith gets straight to the point.

“I’m losing my roomie?” Joyce sighs quietly, sitting down in her chair. “So, I couldn’t talk you into moving into the house?” Joyce eyes light on Tara, grinning as the blonde blushes.

“It’s probably for the b-best that I not move in.” Tara murmurs, blushing a little redder. 

Faith sits down on the chair, propping her feet up on the edge of Joyce’s desk while she balances on the back two legs of the chair, her eyes caressing over the blonde. “She gets a little loud, Mrs. S. Wouldn’t want to keep you from your beauty sleep.”

“FAITH!” Tara turns surprised eyes on the dark-haired slayer.

Faith chuckles wickedly as Joyce laughs in appreciation. Joyce turns twinkling eyes on the blonde. “That’s okay, Tara. I’m sure you aren’t the only one that gets loud, Faith’s just conveniently forgetting that.”

“Did not. Just wasn’t bringin’ it up.” Faith admits, smirking at Joyce. “I was wonderin’ if we could steal some of your boxes to pack up our stuff with. Then maybe borrow the Jeep to move stuff in the next couple days.” 

“Of course. Did you want to borrow the Jeep now?” Joyce questions looking seriously at Faith. 

“If you don’t mind my using it to take the boxes to Tara’s dorm room, then I’ll bring it back and load up more for me to use, you can bring those home with you tonight.” Faith rattles off what she’s thinking looking from Joyce to Tara and back. 

“What do you two ladies need for the apartment?” Joyce questions softly smiling as Tara looks questioningly at Faith. 

“We need sheets and stuff for the bed, towels and washcloths for the bathroom along with dishtowels and dishcloths for the kitchen.” Faith looks at Tara, wondering if there was anything else she could think of.

“That’s pretty much the majority of it. I have some towels and washcloths, along with dishtowels and dishcloths. But not many and definitely not enough for Faith and I both.” Tara explains smiling briefly. 

“If you don’t mind mixing and matching, I have some extra towels and stuff put up, that aren’t matching at the house in the basement.” Joyce offers looking at the two women. “I think there’re some dishtowels and the like down there also.”

“You don’t mind?” Tara questions softly, smiling as the older woman shakes her head. “Thank you, very much.”

“No problem. They’re not being used for anything and I have a tendency to replace the towels every couple years whether they need it or not!” Joyce admits, grinning. “Faith, you know where I keep the boxes. Grab a couple rolls of packing tape while you’re back there, you’ll need it.” Joyce opens her desk drawer, pulling out the extra set of keys she keeps there. Tossing them to Faith, she chuckles quietly. “Need anything else?”

“Not that I can think of right now.” Faith turns her gaze on Tara. “What about you, babe?” 

“No, thank you, Mrs. Summers. We’ll need to go to the store and get bedding is about it, I guess.” Tara watches Faith, smiling softly at the slayer. “And groceries.” 

Joyce groans quietly. “She’ll eat you guys out of house and home. Got any room in that apartment for a small chest freezer? You might want to pick one up, if you do.” Joyce jokes looking at the young woman. “And just to let you two know I expect you at the house on Sunday nights for dinner. You’re welcome anytime, but there will be no excuses not to show up for Sunday Dinner.” 

“Yes, mom.” Faith grins at Joyce. 

“Might as well be.” Joyce chuckles quietly. “Go get what you need, Faith. I’ll see you later. You coming back to the house tonight?”

Faith glances at Tara, smiling briefly. “Yeah, I guess I better. Don’t want to keep Tara up to all hours of the night. I’ll be back in plenty of time for you to have the Jeep to drive home.” Faith looks up at the clock. “Still workin’ ‘til 8:00 tonight?”

“Yes, I am. If you need longer, just call and I’ll order a cab.” Joyce smiles knowingly at the slayer.

“You’re pretty cool, Mrs. S.” Faith drops the chair back down on all four feet, grinning at Joyce. “I’ll let you know.”

“See you two later.” Joyce smiles as the two women quickly leave the room, chuckling quietly.

***


	18. Chapter 18

Faith turns her gaze on Tara before she starts the Jeep. “Do you wanna stop at the store and pick out the bed sheets? I think the superstore had those bed-in-a-bag things on sale, if you wanna look. That is if you don’t have to study.”

“We can look. That way we can maybe wash the sheets before we use them.” Tara shifts her body so she’s facing Faith, tilting her head against the headrest, looking over the beautiful features. Reaching out, Tara strokes a finger gently down the slayer’s cheek, dipping her finger into the slayer’s dimple. 

Faith can’t help but close her eyes at the soft caress. “Washed sheets softened with fabric softener is a much better idea than rough new sheets.” Faith sighs softly, pressing her face into the witch’s hand. 

Tara covers the short distance, capturing the slayer’s lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. Languorously wrapping her tongue repeatedly over and around the slayer’s for a few long minutes, before both women gently ease back. 

“Store.” Faith whispers, slowly opening her eyes closing the distance to press a quick kiss to Tara’s full, pouty lips. “When do you find out what your grades are?” Faith questions quietly as she starts the Jeep, driving quickly but carefully to the store.

“Next week. They’re supposed to have them posted by Wednesday.” Tara watches Faith, smiling as the woman’s eyes continue to flicker everywhere, watching for any kind of danger. 

Faith pulls into the parking spot, quickly putting the vehicle into park before shutting the engine off. As the two women walk toward the store, Faith strokes the back of her fingers over Tara’s hand, smiling as Tara threads their fingers together. “I’ll go by the Sunnydale Power Company and get the electricity turned on tomorrow. I’ll stop by the phone company and see about getting the phone turned on while I’m out also.” 

“You don’t have to do that all by yourself, sweetie.” Tara looks at Faith as they walk in the store, watching Faith grab one of the carts. 

“It makes sense that I do it. You’ve got classes, and I don’t do much during the day anyways.” Faith smiles as Tara runs a hand gently over her back. “We probably need to pick up a phone, also.”

“So we need bed ware and a phone. What else, sweetie?” Tara questions as they walk back to house wares. 

“Got a question for ya’.” Faith hesitates, glancing at the woman. Seeing her questioning look, Faith sighs. “Could you use a computer to do your work on? I mean, I know it’s the end of the year and all, but for next school year, wouldn’t it be helpful to have a computer of your own?” 

Tara nods her head hesitantly. “But it wasn’t something that I could explain away the cost of. I had too many other expenditures, and since there were the computers in the library…” Tara shrugs. 

“And how much time do you waste waitin’ for one of them to open up so you can use it?” Faith questions as she turns the cart down the aisle looking at the bed sets. 

“Quite a bit.” Tara admits softly.

“And can’t you do a lot of researching and shit on-line if you had access to it, effectively keepin’ you outta the library? That way you ain’t out there after dark?” Faith puts forward that point, also.

“Point made.” Tara sighs quietly. “What design or colors do you like?” Tara questions looking at the different items, eyeing the queen size sets. 

“Don’t much care one way or ‘nother.” Faith picks up one queen set, grinning as she looks at Tara. “Wanna have the moon and stars with the dark navy blue background? I kinda like it.”

“The comforter is two-sided, isn’t it?” Tara looks at the items, noticing the lighter side. “We can maybe alternate the sides from week to week. Throw it in the cart.” Tara smiles, as Faith grins happily, tossing the bed set in the cart, watching as Tara looks through the sheet sets. “It’s almost cheaper to buy another bed set compared to the sheet sets.” Tara grumbles, looking at the prices.

“It is, in the long run.” Faith chuckles as she watches Tara. “You figure we got the shams, PILLOWS!! Is the pillow you have on your bed yours, or does it come with the dorm?” Faith questions, frowning.

“It’s mine.” Tara looks up at Faith, smiling. “Why?”

“Well, I need a pillow. I don’t wanna take the one that Mrs. S. bought.” Faith chuckles as Tara grins at her. “Anyway, the sets have the skirt thingy, shams, comforter and the sheets and pillow cases. And costs what, something like $20 more?” Faith points at the sale price compared to the sheets Tara’s looking at. 

“And it would give us another comforter to use if we need to wash that one.” Tara admits, grinning. “Talked me into it.”

“You get to pick out the next set.” Faith walks down the aisle, checking out the pillows. “I don’t like feather pillows.” Faith grumbles as she works her way past them, looking at the queen sized pillows, squeezing the different ones until she finds one that looks promising. Pulling it out, she punches it a couple times and buries her face in the pillow, frowning as she hears the laughter coming from Tara. 

Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily as she watches Faith. “You are absolutely one of a kind, love.” Tara eases up, wrapping her arms gently around Faith’s waist, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. “And I can’t believe someone hasn’t snatched you up before now.”

“Someone has.” Faith admits, squeezing Tara’s hands gently. “A blue-eyed, blonde came and stole my heart.” 

Tara inhales deeply at the slayer’s admittance. Tightening her arms around the slayer, Tara buries her face in the slayer’s hair, whimpering quietly. “I didn’t want to steal it, Faith. I was kind of hoping it would be offered to me.” Tara states softly. 

Faith turns slowly in the witch’s arms, looking deep into the loving blue eyes, finally realizing that’s what she sees. Love shining from the depths of the witch’s blue eyes. “Do you really want this jaded heart?” Faith questions hoarsely.

“With my entire being.” Tara reaches up to stroke her thumb over the velvety soft cheek. “Whether you realize it or not, you already have mine.” Tara whispers, her eyes searching out the deep brown gaze.

Faith whimpers quietly gently kissing Tara before hugging her tightly. “You know there’s a good chance you’re fallin’ in love with someone that has a very short life expectancy, don’t ya’?” 

“I’m planning on doing everything in my powers to make sure that life expectancy is as long as possible.” Tara swallows hard, closing her eyes at the slayer’s hands stroking softly over her back. 

“Why the hell are we havin’ this conversation in a damn store?” Faith finally questions, trying to lighten the mood some.

“Because we need mental help.” Tara allows a smile to cross her face as she eases back from Faith, quickly pressing her lips against Faith’s before turning back to the bed sets. Picking out a light blue striped set with a solid blue on the other side, Tara places it in the cart, watching as Faith throws a couple pillows in the cart. “Better grab a couple more, that way we have pillows for the shams.” 

“Good thinkin’.” Faith grabs a couple more. “Did you wanna pick out a couple pillows that you like?” 

“I’m sure you picked out the best ones, sweetie.” Tara’s eyes twinkle happily at the slayer. “Let’s get a phone, along with laundry detergent and fabric softener. I know I’m getting low, so I’d rather get some more to be on the safe side.”

“Whatever you wish.” Faith follows behind Tara, grinning at the swaying hips. Faith makes a note that tomorrow when she’s running around, she’s going to pick Tara up some more jeans and tops. 

“Anything else you think we should pick up now?” Tara questions as she makes her way to the electronics department, looking at the phones. 

“Should we get one with an answering machine?” Faith questions, frowning as she looks at the cordless phones. 

“We don’t have to spend the money on a cordless phone, sweetie.” Tara points to the regular phones. “These are a lot cheaper and some of them have an answering machine with them.”

“Yeah, but if we’re playing in the Jacuzzi and somebody calls, we can have the cordless within hand’s reach.” Faith explains as she grabs one of the cordless phone/answering machine combinations placing it in the cart.

“Sweetie, I don’t have the money to be spending it like this.” Tara softly whispers, explaining her thoughts on the matter.

“But I do.” Faith answers just as softly. “I have enough money put away to buy three motorcycles, but I just can’t decide which one I want. I pay for my clothes and groceries, but Mrs. S. won’t let me give her money for rent. And honestly, I hit the thrift stores for my jeans ninety percent of the time. I go through them too damn quick slaying to go to the mall and spend $60 or more on a pair of jeans. I think it’s a fuckin’ waste doing that. But don’t tell B I said that. That’s where most of her money goes, shoppin’ at the mall.” Faith admits, smiling at the witch. 

Tara stares in stunned disbelief at the slayer, her mouth opening and shutting repeatedly, before she sighs quietly. “I still don’t want you wasting your money, sweetie. You risk your life repeatedly for that money. You earned it a hundred times over.”

“Yeah, it’s my money, so I decide how I’m gonna spend it.” Faith explains quietly. “If I want to drop $30,000 on anything I can think of for you, I’m gonna do it. Because I can, and I want to.” Faith closes the distance between them, clasping the witch’s cheek in her hand. “I’ve got over $50,000 saved in the bank, babe. Pick out what you want without worrying about the cost, ‘kay?” Faith looks seriously into Tara’s surprised blue eyes. 

“Faith…” Tara starts, but as she notices the stubborn look crossing the slayer’s face, Tara drops her head. “You’re planning on keeping the apartment after the new school year starts, aren’t you?” Tara finally lifts her head, looking deeply into the slayer’s eyes.

“With you, yes.” Faith admits, stroking her thumb over Tara’s face. “Maybe buy a small used car for you to drive back and forth to school. Come on, babe. Let‘s finish shoppin’. I wanna talk to you some more before I need to go out on patrol.” Faith glances down at Tara’s watch, seeing it’s after 6:30. 

Tara nods, quickly following behind Faith as she works her way through the store, grabbing laundry detergent and fabric softener before heading towards the checkout lanes. “You aren’t going to let me pay for any of this, are you?” Tara questions quietly. 

“Nope.” Faith glances at the witch, smiling quickly as she loads up the belt with their items. “I’m gonna come back tomorrow to pick up cleanin’ supplies and the like. So, if there’s anythin’ in particular you like better than the other, let me know.”

Tara growls quietly, before rolling her eyes at her lover. “Arguing with you isn’t going to do me a damn bit of good, is it?”

“No, it isn’t.” Faith answers, pushing the cart ahead as the cashier rings up the items. Grabbing her wallet out of her pocket, Faith waits patiently for the total. Handing the woman the money, Faith watches Tara placing their bags in the cart while she frowns lightly. “Babe, it isn’t a big deal. Don’t worry about it, please.” Faith whispers, watching as Tara lifts her head, looking at her sadly. 

“It isn’t fair, Faith. It’s not right to expect you to pay for the majority of whatever we need to buy.” Tara waves her hand towards the cart, sighing heavily. 

Faith accepts her change, before pushing the cart quickly towards the exit without saying anything else to the witch. Loading the items in the back of the jeep, Faith clenches her jaw, not looking at Tara. Shutting the back, Faith walks around, unlocking the door for Tara before quickly striding to her door, unlocking and climbing in before starting the vehicle and driving towards the college. 

Tara glances over at the silent slayer, seeing the firm set of her jaw and the narrowed gaze. Rubbing a hand over her forehead, Tara closes her eyes wondering what she can say to Faith. 

Faith pulls in the college parking lot, closest to Tara’s dorm room. As she shuts off the vehicle, she turns her gaze on sad blue eyes that are hesitantly looking at her. “We’re not goin’ to have this conversation again. You will allow me to buy the groceries, pay my fair share of the rent and utilities, along with whatever I deem necessary. No arguments, no complainin’ that I shouldn’t be spendin’ it on you or anythin’ else, understood?” 

Tara searches the ungiving dark brown eyes, seeing no room for argument or compromise in the slayer’s unwavering gaze. “Are you going to let me spend any of my money on the necessities?” Tara questions softly.

“Some.” Faith admits, tilting her head, she watches as Tara sighs heavily. “Tara, they deposit $4,000 a month in my checkin’ account. The first of the year it’s being bumped up to $5,000 a month. That’s not countin’ the weapon allowance they give me. Though I do usually use the majority of it for weapons. Of course some of the swords I’ve bought aren’t really for use…” Faith allows her lips to curl up, finally seeing Tara smile. “Babe, let me do this.”

Tara shakes her head, smiling gently at the stubborn slayer. “You’re going to drive me crazy, sweetie. But I’m not going to argue with you over this anymore. I promise.” Tara’s surprised at the absolutely beautiful smile that crosses the slayer’s face in response to her words. 

“Thanks, babe.” Faith leans in, pressing her lips strongly against Tara’s, quickly easing her tongue between the witch’s lips, searching out the sweet mouth. Groaning as Tara captures her tongue, sucking firmly for a few moments before releasing it and chasing it back into her mouth, sliding over and around before the two women ease away, panting heavily. 

Tara slowly untangles her hands from the slayer’s dark hair, surprised at where they are. “You have a tendency to make me forget what I’m doing.” Tara admits softly between pants.

“Trust me, it’s mutual.” Faith huskily admits. “Let’s get you in the dorm. I guess we shoulda picked up somethin’ to eat while we were out.”

“I can order pizza if you like.” Tara offers as they walk around to the back of the Jeep grabbing the boxes and one roll of tape. “We leaving the other stuff in here for now?”

“Yeah. I’ll work on getting things washed and taken care of tonight and tomorrow.” Faith juggles the boxes while shutting and locking the back of the Jeep.

Tara rolls her eyes, but doesn’t argue with the slayer as they walk towards the dormitory, Tara smiles and thanks the student that holds the door open for them as they quickly traipse up the stairs to her room. Shifting the boxes, Tara quickly unlocks the door, shoving it open as they walk in. Dropping the boxes on the floor by her closet, she turns to help Faith with the pile of boxes, dropping them on top of the other ones. 

Faith walks over to the bulletin board pulling down the pizza menu. “What’cha like on your pizza?” Faith looks up watching as Tara starts taping the bottom of the boxes so she can start packing. 

“Anything, everything.” Tara smiles as Faith nods her head, picking up the phone and placing the order. Turning back to the box, Tara contemplates for a few moments before gently placing her books in an empty box, quickly filling it before taping it shut and moving it to an empty corner. Grabbing another box, she finishes filling it with the rest of her books, taping it shut and setting that box on top of the other box. 

“What’cha want me to do?” Faith questions softly as she looks around the room. 

“I have a few items under the bed, if you want to slide them out and place them in the corner.” Tara opens the dresser drawers leaving enough underwear for the rest of the week while boxing up the rest of the clothes.

Faith kneels down by the bed, pulling the items out, frowning at the sketchpads and charcoals. Curiously she flips one pad open, surprised when she sees a very good likeness of herself. The first thing her eyes are drawn to are the lips curled up in a knowing smirk, before she really looks at the rest of the drawing. It finally dawns on her that Tara drew it the day they first met at the witch meeting. Looking up quickly Faith watches the blonde as she gently folds and places clothes from her closet in a box. Swallowing Faith gently shuts the sketchpad and places the items almost reverently in the corner.

“What are you gonna pack your crystals and knick knacks up in?” Faith questions softly as she looks at the items on the witch’s bookcase.

“Hmmm. I guess I can place them between my clothes. That’ll probably keep them from getting broken.” Tara glances up smiling at Faith as the woman carefully brings a couple of the items over to her. Accepting them, Tara lifts up some of the clothes, placing one of the crystals between them before placing the other item between another layer, quickly protecting all the breakables. “Thank you, sweetie.”

“That must be the pizza.” Faith grabs the cash out of her pocket opening the door. “Thanks.” Faith hesitates for a moment with the pizza and wings in her hands before setting them down on the desk. “Wanna eat on the floor?”

“We can eat on the bed, if you want.” Tara grabs plates and napkins, setting them on the desk while leaning down and grabbing a couple sodas out of the mini fridge. 

Faith’s eyes can’t help but caress over the woman’s body, sighing quietly at the long skirt that hides the woman’s figure. Turning and placing a couple slices of pizza on each of the plates, Faith opens the hot wings and dumps a few on a plate for Tara and the rest on hers.

“Have you talked to Buffy lately?” Tara questions as she nibbles on a chicken wing, watching as Faith quickly demolishes a couple slices of pizza.

“Yeah. She seems to be pissed at soldier boy.” Faith shrugs. “He ain’t come through for her with any information on Frankenweenie.” 

“Well, right now with finals, it kind of makes things more difficult.” Tara finishes her pizza before picking up a chicken wing. 

“Yeah, but it’s getting’ quieter out on patrols. I know summertime it lets up some, because of the longer days, but it’s kinda got me worried.” Faith admits finishing the wings, frowning. “Don’t make much sense, and it’s givin’ me a bad vibe.”

“Please be careful.” Tara whispers, reaching out to stroke down the slayer’s arm, looking at her intently. “Promise me that if you see Adam, you won’t try to fight him. We need to have everyone in on this. I’ve been trying to think of a way to help as much as possible. I may have come up with something. We’ll have to talk about it when we have more time.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer.

Faith glances at the clock, frowning. “Can you give me a hint as to what you’re thinkin’?”

“I found a spell where I can tie my essence to another person.” Tara explains softly.

“What do you mean, tie your essence? Isn’t your essence like your life force or somethin’?” Faith frowns heavily.

“Yes. If I tie myself, say to you. It’ll be like I’m there with you, inside you. You’ll have me and my powers at your disposal.” Tara explains quickly. 

“Where would you be and what would be happenin’ to you at that time?” Faith frowns heavily. “Because I’m honestly not seein’ the plus in this.”

“I can be at the lake, drawing on the unlimited supply of magic out there. That’s the plus, sweetie.” Tara offers softly. “That way my magic can come into play, and I can continue to feed it without worrying about draining myself.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to have someone, like Red, do that for you? Since she’s witchy like you?” Faith rubs a hand across her neck as she thinks about the possibility of having her lover’s power there at her disposal when they have to fight Adam. “I mean, isn’t there some kind of natural affinity between you two because of your witchiness?”

Tara laughs quietly. “In a way, yes. But we already have a link between us, sweetie. And honestly, I don’t want to develop that kind of link with Willow.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. 

“Huh?” Faith blinks as she tries to decipher what Tara’s saying. “Is this something to do with sex?”

“Sort of. We’ve already started a bond between us, especially when I did the healing on you. The sex magic kind of linked us. The more time we spend together, making love the stronger the link will become. There are things I can do to dissolve that link, if you don’t want it. Just as there are things I can do to make the link stronger.” Tara admits softly. “It isn’t anything bad, just something that’s there.”

“What does this link thing do?” Faith looks curiously at Tara.

“Right now? Nothing much. If we’re close we can feel more of what the other person is feeling. We’re just kind of in tune with each other. Nothing that couples after they’ve been together for a while don’t have.” Tara shrugs her shoulders. 

“What if you make it stronger?” Faith shifts their plates to the nightstand, shifting closer to Tara as she watches her intently. 

“We can communicate through the link. I can share my power with you if I open myself to you fully, almost becoming a part of you. I’m sure there are other things, what I’ve come across isn’t real heavy with the details, just more of an outline type thing.” Tara admits.

“But if you’re part of me, what about your physical body? Do you still have control of it?” Faith’s mind starts thinking faster about the possibilities. 

“When I’m open to you completely, no. I’ll be in a trance, and I really won’t be aware of what’s going on around me.” Tara nibbles on her lip gently. “I guess it would be best if there’s someone around me to protect my body when this happens, just in case someone or something would be interested in hurting me.”

“Yeah.” Faith nods, still thinking heavily. “I want ya’ to find out all the information you can on this. This might come in handy, but I ain’t wantin’ you to possibly get hurt. Frankenweenie is wicked strong, and anythin’ we have on our side to help us out is a definite plus. But I ain’t gonna chance something happening to you, understand?” Faith focuses in on Tara, her tone serious.

“I understand, sweetie.” Tara smiles gently at the slayer. “It isn’t like it’s going to happen right now, anyway. And we’ll probably need a day to strengthen the link, if you want it there.” Tara admits shyly.

“I want you.” Faith whispers before leaning in and kissing Tara briefly. “I better get goin’. What time will you be back here tomorrow?” Faith questions softly as she stands.

“My last class ends at 2:00, so probably around 2:15, give or take.” Tara stands, walking with Faith to the door, watching as the slayer opens the door and turns to look at her. 

“I’ll come by then.” Faith stands in the doorway, ignoring the kids walking up and down the hallway behind her. Reaching the short distance, Faith pulls Tara to her kissing her softly, the kiss deepening slowly before the two women gently ease back to soft brushes of lips against each other. “I’d much rather be stayin’.” Faith admits looking into loving blue eyes.

“I’d rather you did, also.” Tara smiles softly. “Faith, be careful, okay?”

“I promise.” Faith eases out the door, her eyes on the witch. “See you tomorrow, Tare.”

Tara steps out into the hallway watching as Faith strides quickly out of sight. “Goddess, I love you, Faith.” Tara calls out quietly before walking back into her room, closing the door gently behind her.

Faith hesitates on the stairs, the softly spoken heartfelt words ringing in her ears. Knowing Tara probably didn’t think she’d hear them, but nonetheless they make her heart swell with the knowledge that someone loves her for her. Smiling, Faith quickly heads down the stairs and out of the building, driving the vehicle to the gallery to pick up Joyce.

***


	19. Chapter 19

Faith looks around the apartment glancing up at the clock she’d hung in the kitchen. “Damn, didn’t realize it was gettin’ that late.” Faith pulls out her cell phone as she walks out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. “Hey, babe. I’m on my way to you. I got busy and didn’t realize it was almost 3:00.”

“That’s okay, sweetie. I figured it was something like that.” Tara smiles as she tucks the phone against her ear as she finishes taping up the last of her items, having decided she’d pack everything up and just plan on walking to school the last two days of the week from the apartment.

Faith climbs in the Jeep, starting it. “I’ll be there in like five minutes. You hungry?”

“A little bit. We can maybe pick up something on the way to the apartment, if you want.” Tara offers quietly while eyeing the empty looking room, with the pile of boxes in the corner. Methodically, she works her way around the room, making sure she didn’t miss anything, smiling as she comes across an escapee earring, placing it in her pocket. 

“I got fixin’s for hamburgers and french fries here, if you want to do that instead of orderin’ somethin’.” Faith double-checks for traffic before pulling out, quickly driving towards the college campus. 

“That sounds wonderful. Be careful and I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Tara smiles softly as she sits down on the edge of the unmade bed. 

“I will be, ‘bye.” Faith smiles as she disconnects the call, before dialing Joyce’s number. “Yo, Mrs. S. I’m all moved in and am goin’ to go ahead and start stayin’ at the apartment. After we get the majority of Tara’s stuff moved and eat dinner, I’ll come by and pick you up, or drop off the Jeep.”

“That’s fine, Faith. I’m going to miss having you around the house, you know that don’t you?” Joyce sighs quietly. 

“I’ll come and pick on ya’.” Faith chuckles. “Plus I’ll still be comin’ by the gallery pretty much every day. I’ll even go by your house and help out, if you want.”

“No. You aren’t going to do that, dear. But I definitely want you two to come to dinner anytime you want. Just give me some advance warning, so I can make sure to fix enough to feed you.”

“I promise.” Faith laughs quietly as she pulls into the college campus, parking the vehicle. “And you ain’t got to remind me. Sunday dinners at 5:00, we will be there unless an emergency comes up.”

“That’s right. I’ll see you later, dear.” Joyce smiles and hangs up after Faith says goodbye. “I am going to miss having you around the house all the time.” Joyce sighs quietly as she leans back in her seat staring at the phone. “But Buffy will be there, and she’s already promised that she’s going to try and be around more. So maybe this is a good thing.” Joyce smiles softly before leaning forward to finish her paperwork.

***

Faith walks in the room, opening her eyes wide in surprise as she looks at the empty room with the pile of boxes in the corner. “I thought you were plannin’ on stayin’ here for the last couple days?”

“Changed my mind.” Tara shrugs smiling. “I did keep what I would need for the next couple days in one box, just in case the apartment wasn’t ready to be moved into. But since you said something about cooking dinner there tonight, I assume everything is up and running.”

Faith allows a happy smile to cross her face as she advances on Tara, her eyes twinkling merrily. “Oh, yeah. Everythin’ is definitely up and runnin’. The phone won’t get turned on ‘til tomorrow, but we got electricity and just about everythin’ else we’ll need.” Faith wraps her arms around Tara, quickly invading the witch’s mouth in a carnal kiss. 

“Gosh, guys. If you’re going to do that, the least you could do is shut the door.” Buffy grumbles walking into the dorm room, grabbing a couple boxes to take out to the Jeep.

“What the fuck?” Faith turns looking at Buffy, watching as a blushing Willow grabs a box and heads towards the door.

“Since you two are going to be helping us this weekend, we thought we’d help you with Tara’s stuff today.” Willow laughs quietly before walking out the door.

“I ran into Buffy earlier today, she asked what was going on.” Tara grins at a surprised Faith. “So, she offered to help. As soon as you got off the phone, I called her to let her know you were on your way here.”

“Okay.” Faith blinks a couple times before turning her gaze back on Tara. “Not happy about my lovin’s being interrupted, but I guess I can deal.” Faith growls before swooping in to continue the kiss where they left off, groaning quietly as she hears Buffy behind her again. “Damn, B. Can’t you just give me a couple minutes?”

“You’ll have all the minutes you need later.” Buffy chuckles, surprised at herself at not being bothered watching the two women kiss. 

Willow whimpers quietly. “Come on, guys. I’m not getting any smoochies, so you two need to stop!”

“Why ain’t ya’ getting any smoochies?” Faith questions before placing a quick kiss on the end of Tara’s nose and winking at her as she whispers softly. “Definitely later.”

“Oz finished his finals yesterday and had to go out of town with the band.” Willow sighs quietly as she grabs another box.

“That sucks Red.” Faith grabs a couple of the heavier boxes, watching as Tara gathers up her sketchpads and another box. Following Willow outside, they quickly load the Jeep. “You two wanna come to the apartment? We’re gonna have burgers and fries for dinner, if you want?”

Tara raises an eyebrow in surprise at Faith making the offer. Smiling softly at her lover, Tara winks before heading back into the dorm to pick up the last couple boxes. 

“We won’t be interrupting your time together?” Buffy questions with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nah. Like you said, we got plenty of time for that. Plus I can give you two a ride back to campus when I take the Jeep back to the gallery.” Faith shrugs, smiling. “Ain’t that much of a biggie.” Faith’s eyes gaze towards the building watching Tara carry the last of her stuff down, striding towards her and gathering the boxes from the witch, Faith places them in the back. 

“So, are you two coming to check out the apartment and have dinner?” Tara questions as she leans back into Faith’s body as the slayer stands behind her. 

“You sure you two don’t mind?” Buffy questions, before grinning as the two women shake their heads. “What do you say, Willow? I’m up for burgers and fries.”

“Sure.” Willow grins. “We need to know where these two are living anyway, that way we can come and bother them.” 

“Hah. It’s got a security code and key to get in the front door! Won’t be no unannounced visits from you guys.” Faith laughs as the women climb in the vehicle. 

“That’s not fair.” Buffy pouts as she sits in the back watching as Faith quickly drives them across town. “After you unbox your stuff Tara, Willow and I can use the boxes for our stuff.”

“They’re yours, if you need them.” Tara smiles over her shoulder at the two women. 

“I got my empty boxes at the apartment broken down by the door, if you want ’em, too.” Faith admits as she pulls into their designated parking spot behind the apartment complex. Faith chuckles as she climbs out of the Jeep watching as Kevin brings the dolly towards them.

“Did he help you move, sweetie?” Tara questions as she walks around back.

“Yeah. I think he was kinda disappointed that you weren’t here, though. He asked about ya’.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at her lover, making Tara blush lightly. “Hey, Kev!! This is Willow, and this is Buffy. Guys, this is Kevin, the owner, landlord and all around good guy.” Faith introduces them as she grabs the heavier boxes placing them on the dolly. 

“Nice to meet you.” Kevin smiles at the two women, sighing quietly at the four beautiful women. “Are these two family, also?”

Tara laughs quietly at the look of confusion on Buffy and Willow’s face. “No, Kevin, they’re not. Just good friends.”

Faith chuckles as Buffy and Willow turn questioning eyes towards her. “He’s wantin’ to know if you two like girls.”

Willow blushes a deep red and shakes her head. “Nope, got a boyfriend.”

Buffy laughs quietly, even as she turns pink. “Not so much, but it has started occurring to me more frequently lately. Which I need to thank you two for.” Buffy growls as she grabs a couple boxes.

“I gave you fair warning.” Tara’s eyes twinkle with mischief. “I think you were wanting to see me completely naked.”

“BUFFY!” Willow turns wide eyes on the slayer. “You didn’t tell me that!”

“Ooops.” Buffy shrugs, smiling in apology. “Willow, I saw Tara and Faith naked. Now you know.” Buffy quickly follows a chuckling Faith into the apartment building.

“You have some explaining to do!” Willow calls out after the slayer, her hands on her hips. Turning her gaze on Tara, Willow raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me.” Tara raises a hand at the redhead. “I had to go to the bathroom, I couldn’t help it that I was naked and sun burnt at the time, and Faith was treating my sun burn.”

“She told me about how she found out about you and Faith, but she didn’t say there were no clothes!” Willow closes her eyes and whimpers quietly. “But anybody that would think about it, would know… Wait! Your whole body was sun burnt?” Willow grabs a couple boxes following the laughing blonde into the apartment building.

Kevin stands there looking at the four women as they quickly disappear inside the apartment building. Shaking his head in disbelief, he grabs the last couple boxes and shuts the back of the Jeep. “How come I have this feeling things are going to get real interesting around here?” He grins as he walks towards the doors. 

***

“Kevin, you can stay for dinner, if you want.” Tara offers as Kevin grabs the dolly, ready to head out of the apartment. “We appreciate your help.”

“Nah, you guys go ahead and get settled. I might take you up on dinner some other night, though.” Kevin grins and waves at the group of women before heading out the door.

“He seems super nice.” Willow comments as she unpacks Tara’s books, placing them on the book case Faith had bought at the store and put together earlier that day. 

“He is. He helped me move in earlier today and even helped me put together the bookcases I bought.” Faith grins as she places the hamburgers in the skillets and the fries in the oven, before washing her hands. “He was going to help me unpack, but considering that half the boxes had weapons in them, I thought it might be best to do that part myself.”

“You were busy today, sweetie.” Tara comments looking up at Faith. 

“Got up and was at the utility place at 8:00 when they opened.” Faith admits, smiling as she gathers the bathroom items, taking them into the bathroom and putting them up. 

Tara follows behind Faith, noticing the stacks of towels and washcloths along with the varying shampoos, conditioners, lotions and body washes that adorned the bathroom closet. “Looks like someone went and spent some serious money at the store today, also.”

Faith blushes lightly and nods her head. “I noticed you seemed to like the vanilla and citrus-y type stuff, so I stocked up on it.” Faith smiles as Tara inspects the items. 

“Looks like we won’t need any of this type stuff for months.” Tara whispers turning her gaze on her lover. “What else did you buy today, sweetie?” Tara questions softly.

“A little bit of this and a little bit of that.” Faith steps into Tara’s embrace, hugging her back gently. “Since there’s some room in the kitchen, I bought a small freezer chest so we can stock up on meat when it’s on sale. They’ll be delivering it on Monday.”

“Putting it in that empty area on the other side of the refrigerator?” Tara questions stroking her hands down the slayer’s strong back. 

“Yeah. I measured the distance to make sure it’d fit before I went back and bought it.” Faith closes her eyes at the soft stroking. 

“Come on, you two! What else do you need us to unpack?” Buffy grumbles standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

“I’ll get my clothes and things later. It’s not that big of a deal.” Tara eases her arms from around Faith, smiling at her lover before kissing her gently on the lips. “Let’s be proper hosts, sweetie.”

“Why? They don’t expect me to be nice.” Faith grumbles good-naturedly as she follows the witch out of the bathroom. Faith checks the hamburgers, turning them before walking out into the living room, smiling as Tara places her crystals on one of the empty shelves on the book case. Looking around, Faith eyes Tara’s sketchpad, her hands itching to look and see what else she might have drawn. 

“Hey, Tara! Did you draw these?” Buffy questions as she picks up the framed drawings, looking at them closely. 

“Yes, I did.” Tara glances towards Buffy seeing what she has in her hands. “Sweetie, we don’t have to hang those up, if you don’t want to. We can look for actual pictures to hang on the wall.” Tara turns her gaze towards Faith, watching as the slayer stops as if she was caught doing something she shouldn’t be. Frowning, Tara looks around seeing what the slayer might have been making her way towards. When her eyes light on her sketchpads, Tara raises an eyebrow and turns her gaze back to Faith. 

“No, I like ‘em. We can hang ‘em wherever you want.” Faith smiles and works her way back to the pile of boxes, gathering the ones with clothes in them and taking them to the bedroom. 

“Uh, huh.” Tara considers her lover before she finishes putting her little knick-knacks around the living room. Frowning briefly at the few items adorning the living room. 

“Well, unless you want me to hang the pictures, I think that’s about it.” Buffy shrugs her shoulders sitting down on the end of the couch, watching as Tara shifts things around to her liking. 

“I want to thank you two for helping.” Tara smiles at Buffy and Willow.

“No biggie, and no thanks necessary. We’ll be using you here pretty soon.” Buffy grins as she flicks the television on, clicking through the stations. 

Tara laughs at Buffy. “You have a point.” Tara leaves Buffy and Willow arguing good-naturedly about what they want to watch while she checks on the food, turning the hamburgers again before opening the oven to see how the fries are doing. “Do either of you need anything else to drink?”

“I’m good.” Willow answers before smacking Buffy on the leg. “I wanted to watch that, turn it back!” 

“Come on, Willow! How much nature can you deal with?” Buffy grumbles flicking the station back. “I’m okay, thanks, Tara.” Buffy answers finally handing the remote to Willow, sighing.

Tara chuckles as she walks over, grabbing her sketchpads and carrying them back to the bedroom, watching as Faith hangs the clothes up in, what she’s assuming, is going to be her closet. Tilting her head, Tara sets the pads down on the bed, walking towards the closet, looking inquiringly at the tops and jeans hanging there. “I don’t remember having those.” 

“You didn’t have ‘em.” Faith admits as she smoothes the skirt she just finished hanging up in the closet. “You need to try ‘em on and make sure they fit when you get the chance.”

Tara turns her gaze on Faith. “Anything else you bought that I should know about?” Tara questions softly leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. 

“Uhhh…” Faith hesitates her eyes glancing towards Tara. 

Tara raises an eyebrow in question. 

“Some other clothes and stuff.” Faith admits as she slowly shuts the closet door, walking towards the dresser. 

Tara cautiously follows Faith, glancing in the drawer, seeing what looks like a serious quantity of skimpy panties and lacy bras adorning the drawers Faith’s opening. “Did you get the right sizes?” Tara questions softly as she pulls out a bra, looking at the sizing. “Yes, you did.” Tara slowly slides the drawers shut and leans against the dresser looking at Faith for a few moments, trying not to smile at the fidgeting slayer. “Just to clarify a few things, sweetie. Christmas is a good time to buy clothes as gifts. Otherwise, that’s one of those things I should probably spend my own money on, okay?” 

Faith slowly raises guilty brown eyes, to look at Tara. “You ain’t gonna make me take ‘em back, are ya’?” Faith hesitantly questions, watching as a small smile crosses Tara’s face, as she shakes her head no. Sighing heavily, Faith wraps her arms around Tara. “I noticed you didn’t have much in the ways of clothes, and wanted to buy you some.” 

“Did you buy yourself anything while you were out?” Tara questions, running her hands through the dark hair. “And we should probably check the food.”

“Yeah, I bought some things.” Faith grins as she walks out of the bedroom, looking at the hamburgers, turning them once more before pulling the fries out of the oven. Glancing towards Tara as she pulls out an onion, lettuce, tomato, pickles and condiments out of the fridge. 

“Anything we can do to help?” Willow offers as she watches the two women. 

“Nah, we got it under control.” Faith answers as she pulls a couple cutting boards out and a couple sharp good knives she’d bought today, also. 

“I don’t think these came with the apartment.” Tara appraises the knife Faith handed her before quickly cleaning and slicing the onion.

“Nah, I picked up some quality items while I was out today. I knew that he’d only have the basic stuff here.” Faith cleans the head of lettuce before tearing it up and placing it in a bowl. Grabbing the tomato she rinses it off and hands to Tara, watching as Tara quickly slices it. Reaching into the pantry, Faith grabs a couple bags of hamburger buns, tossing them on the table before grabbing the plates down and setting the table. 

“It’s about ready, if you two want to come and start fixing your burgers.” Tara offers as she places the hamburgers out of the three skillets on the stove on to a plate lined with paper towels to soak up the grease, quickly placing the plate on the table before grabbing sodas out of the fridge and setting them on the table as Faith dumps the fries into a big bowl and setting them down in the middle of the table.

Faith grabs a roll of paper towels and sets it on the table. “Forgot to buy napkins.” She grins as she sits down grabbing a couple hamburgers and throwing everything on them before starting to eat. 

“Have you heard anything else from Riley?” Tara questions Buffy as she dips her fry in the ketchup, eating it. 

“Just a quick call that he was going to try and get away this weekend after things have calmed down from finals and the kids are leaving campus.” Buffy shrugs as she slides some more french fries on her plate. “I think he’s trying to avoid me, to be honest.”

“Why do ya’ think that?” Faith questions as she makes another hamburger.

“Because I’ve seen the rest of his group out and around the campus.” Buffy admits. “Forrest and Graham I’ve seen multiple times, and when they catch sight of me, they high tail it away from me.” Buffy frowns as she takes a drink of soda. “Then the fact I’ve left something like fifteen messages for Riley to call me and he just finally called today.”

“So no more news on the Adam front?” Tara questions softly as she picks up her hamburger.

“No, nothing.” Buffy looks towards Faith. “You haven’t seen him or run into him again, have you?”

“Nah. Haven’t seen hide nor hair of him.” Faith admits, setting down her hamburger. “Kinda glad, to tell ya’ the truth.”

“You and me both.” Tara whispers softly as she looks down at her plate. 

Faith reaches out for Tara, running a soothing hand down her arm. “Tare has an idea of somethin’ we can do to help fight him, but we need to see if we can find out any more information on him.”

“What idea?” Willow questions as she finishes her hamburger.

Tara hesitates for a moment before slowly explaining. “I can hook my essence to Faith, basically giving her me and my abilities with a psychic link. If I’m out at the lake, I’ll have an unlimited supply of power to draw on, so I can keep feeding it to Faith. Or myself as the case may be.” Tara smiles apologetically at the women. “I’ll be at the lake, the physical me, but the spiritual me would be with Faith.” 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Willow whispers frowning as she looks at Tara. “You’re projecting yourself out of your body into Faith, right?” As Tara nods her head, Willow turns her gaze on Faith. “If, Goddess forbid, something happened to Faith while you were in her, it would affect you too, right? Just like if your physical body is killed you would permanently be part of Faith. That’s very strong, high magic.”

Faith turns her gaze on Tara. “You didn’t quite explain that part, Tare.” Faith’s eyes narrow on the witch.

“Someone could protect my physical body, that’s not a big deal. As long as you don’t get hurt badly, I’ll be fine.” Tara explains softly. “And, I can pull out if it looks like I’ll need to.” Tara offers frowning at that thought. “But I’m not planning on that being an option.”

Faith keeps her narrowed gaze on the witch. “I’m going to want you to explain this to me in complete detail soon, understand?” Faith growls, her eyes deadly serious. 

Tara sighs deeply at Faith’s serious look. “I understand. This isn‘t something that‘s going to happen anytime soon, anyway. I‘ll have to work on the link between us, strengthening it and we have to find out what Adam‘s weakness is. He may be immune to magic and this whole conversation is a moot point.” 

“There’re things immune to magic?” Buffy questions surprised.

“Actually there are quite a few things that have a natural defense against magic. Some things it kind of slides off of. Some absorb magic, then there’re others that can reflect the magic back on the caster.” Tara explains quietly. When Faith turns surprised eyes on her, Tara smiles embarrassedly. “I’ve been researching since I found out about demons and the like being real.” Tara explains, seeing the acknowledgement in her lover’s eyes that she understood what she’d been trying to research. 

“So, how are we gonna figure out if Frankenshit is immune to magic?” Faith frowns at the thought.

“Try a small spell against him that won’t harm whoever casts it to see what happens.” Tara shrugs looking at Faith. “That’s going to be our best bet. Since he’s not an actual ‘demon’ but a hybrid military construct, I’m betting he doesn’t have immunity to magic, if any of the demon parts used to make him had immunity, it was weakened when they decided to make it into a piece of another whole.” 

The women decide to change the conversation to more mundane things as they finish eating dinner. 

Faith looks towards Tara as they put the dishes in the sink to be washed as Buffy and Willow put the other items in the refrigerator. “I’m gonna go take them back to the college, babe. Then I’m gonna drop off the Jeep and do a patrol before coming back, ‘kay?” 

“Do you want company?” Tara offers quietly as she grabs the dishcloth, wiping down the oven and counters before working her way to the kitchen table. 

“You offerin’ to go on patrol with me?” Faith questions to make sure she understands what Tara’s offering.

“Yes, I am. If you want me to go with you.” Tara smiles at the slayer. “You said it’s been kind of quiet lately.”

“It has been. What time is your classes tomorrow?” Faith walks over to the pantry and pulls out the Tupperware box in the bottom, pulling out a couple stakes, tucking them in her pants.

“I really only have one class I need to be at tomorrow. It’s the second part of a three part final.” Tara rinses the washcloth before placing it over the sink to dry. 

“Second part of a three part final? What the hell?” Faith turns her gaze on Tara.

“First part was dissecting and naming parts of a couple animals last week. Tomorrow is a written question and Friday is the multiple question section.” Tara explains rolling her eyes.

“A written question?” Faith frowns at Tara, trying to figure out if she misheard her.

“Yes, one written question. It just happens that the question has fifty parts to it.” Tara grumbles quietly. “The professor said to plan on the test taking three hours. Knowing him, it’s probably closer to four hours to do it.”

“That long? What if you have other finals that conflict with it?” Willow questions surprised.

“Oh, he makes sure that there are no other finals during that time. Do either one of you have finals tomorrow?” Tara questions with a raised eyebrow. 

“First thing in the morning and that’s it.” Willow admits as she thinks about it. 

“Same here.” Buffy turns her gaze on Tara.

“My test is from 11:00 on.” Tara smirks knowingly. “He’s the only professor that has a test tomorrow from 11:00 or later.”

“That’s just cruel.” Faith growls looking at her lover. “Do you need to study for it?”

“No. Either I know it by now or I don’t.” Tara admits, smiling softly. “So, am I allowed to come with?” 

“Yeah.” Faith nods as she walks back to the pantry, pulling the box out again. Grabbing the fanny pack she’d filled for Tara, she turns and hands it to the witch. “That’s yours. I’d like for you to have it on you at all times when you’re out and about.” Faith explains quietly. 

Tara raises an eyebrow in surprise before unzipping the fanny pack, as she sorts through the items, she chuckles. “Oh, sweetie. You’ll turn a girl’s head giving her gifts like this.” Tara’s eyes look up, twinkling merrily.

“Smart ass.” Faith grumbles as she kneels down, double-checking her knife that’s strapped to her leg. 

“What’s in there?” Buffy questions leaning over Tara’s shoulder. 

“Oh, there’re a couple bottles of holy water, a large wooden cross with a sharpened end and a stake.” Tara laughs quietly as she looks over at a smirking Buffy. 

“Come on, let’s get goin’.” Faith grumbles heading towards the door, watching as the rest of the group laugh as they make their way towards her. 

“Thank you, sweetie.” Tara stops and places a soft kiss on the slayer’s cheek before heading out of the apartment.

***


	20. Chapter 20

“See, borin’.” Faith waves a hand around the empty cemetery. “We ain’t seen a single vampire or demon.” 

“That’s okay. We can consider this a quiet evening stroll.” Tara smiles at Faith as she runs a hand gently over the slayer’s shoulder. 

“I could think of more scenic places to walk than a cemetery.” Faith frowns as her senses start to tingle. Sharpening her gaze, she starts looking around more intently.

Tara notices Faith tensing immediately. Looking around Tara doesn’t notice anything, but as she notices which way Faith’s looking, she sharpens her gaze and sees a blonde guy heading towards them.

“Spike.” Faith hisses out the name, snarling her nose at the vampire. 

“That’s right, luv.” Spike gets within distance, grinning at the dark-haired slayer. Inhaling deeply, he raises an eyebrow. “Getting yourself a bit of the blonde one there, are you?” He questions as he lights a cigarette. “No need to worry about me, luv. The government group fixed me up right good.” Spike taps his head as he notices the blonde woman backing away from him.

“Faith?” Tara questions softly.

Spike rolls his eyes. “Got a chip in my head, luv. Can’t hurt a human.” Spike’s eyes open wide as the blonde’s fear literally quadruples as he finishes his comments. Taking a chance, he vamps out, shoving Faith away before she has a chance to get at him. Pouncing on Tara, he sinks his teeth in her neck. As soon as the first drop of blood enters his mouth, he shoves the woman away from him. Spitting strongly on the ground and wiping his tongue, he yells as he’s slammed into the ground by a furious slayer. 

“YOU’RE GONNA FUCKIN’ DIE!” Faith screams into his face, slamming her fist repeatedly into his head.

“I CAN’T EAT HER! SHE AIN’T DEMON!” Spike yells at the top of his lungs as he tries to protect himself, wrapping his arms around his head and curling his body in a tight ball as Faith pounds away at every available part of him.

“You didn’t have brain pain, you asshole! Why didn’t…” Faith looks up with shocked eyes at Tara.

“She ain’t demon.” Spike whimpers quietly in pain. “She ain’t human, but she ain’t demon, you bloody bint!” 

Faith hops up, looking at Tara’s neck, seeing the barely pierced skin, her worried eyes looking into her shocked lover’s eyes. Quickly wrapping her arms around Tara she turns her gaze back on Spike. “Whatever you know, spill it now and you might fuckin’ live, as much as you can live you fuckin’ vamp.” Faith snarls at the bleached blonde vampire.

“You don’t know what you are?” Spike turns surprised eyes on the blonde. “Ain’t you gonna introduce us, luv?” Spike questions as he slowly stands, wiping the blood from his busted lip, while staying hunched over, favoring his side. 

“You don’t deserve a fuckin’ introduction. Spit it out, now!” Faith takes a threatening step towards the vampire, stopped by Tara. 

“Give him a chance, if he knows something…” Tara’s soft voice soothes the slayer. Turning her gaze towards the vampire, Tara sighs as she pulls her hand away from her neck, seeing the small dots of blood on her hand, surprised at the lack of blood. “I’m Tara.” Tara finally whispers as she looks at the blonde vampire, ignoring his outstretched hand.

“Well, right lovely you are. Not very friendly though, are you?” Spike pulls his hand back digging his cigarettes out again and lighting one. 

“Why should she be friendly to a blood suckin’ ass that just tried to have her for dinner?” Faith growls dangerously, her eyes flashing with anger. “Start talking Spike before you become dust buster feed.”

“Alright, alright.” Spike raises his hands in supplication. “Obviously the bint here ain’t reached her maturity yet, or I’d already be dust buster feed, as you so rightly put it.” Spike growls quietly. 

“Information, Spike.” Faith snaps and breaks his nose with a quick, fast hit. 

“FUCK! No call for that.” Spike holds his nose, grimacing in pain. “She’s fuckin’ elf, you dumb bint. She comes into her full power when she turns 20. You can’t mean to tell me you didn’t know? There‘s obvious physical differences and she‘s stronger than most normal humans right now, affinity for earth magic and healing that will become unbelievable when she matures. Might even match you for strength. If I‘d tried to eat her when she reached maturity, a single drop of her blood would have killed me. Damn blood tastes like honey, most demons don‘t know what it means and would have kept on drinking.” Spike growls as he sets his nose, grunting in pain. “Now, I’ll be goin’ then.”

“Elf?” Tara and Faith both turn at each other in surprise. “I thought that was one of the fairy tale creatures.” Tara murmurs softly, her eyes showing her surprise as her hand raises to stroke her fingers over the tips of her pointy ears.

“Nah, not fairy tales. Just extremely rare nowadays.” Spike admits as he slowly backs away from the two women, hoping to escape with his undead life. “Only came across one other elf before, he was a right spooky bloke. Killed one of the vamps me and Dru was runnin’ with at the time. Didn’t realize what he was and teased the other vamp until it finally attacked him, Dru tried to warn the bloody pillock. Very wicked, painful death by elf’s blood. Saw that with my own two eyes. He explained a bit about elves before disappearing. Dru had her usual psychic picturing stuff that I was able to decipher the rest out of. Now you know what I do. I’ll be going now.” Spike quickly turns and runs away as quickly as he can, before they decide to stake him.

Tara looks at surprise at Faith. “But I’m not completely human.” Tara whispers.

“You aren’t demon, love.” Faith cups the witch’s face between her two hands. “Not demon, no growing a tail or becoming evil.” A wicked smile crosses the slayer’s face. “I got my own female version of Legolas!” 

“Faith!” Tara smacks the slayer on the hip.

“Hey! That explains your wicked strong fingers that you like to pinch me with.” Faith starts to frown. “Stronger, healin’ and earth magic. Your blood’s obviously bad news for vamps, but what else?” Faith looks at Tara’s watch before digging her phone out of her pocket.

Tara watches Faith curiously, feeling a sense of relief that she isn’t going to turn into an evil demon, but wondering what this means and why her mother didn’t tell her.

“G-man. Got a question for ya’.” Faith can’t help but wrap an arm around Tara, pulling the witch in against her body at the shell-shocked look on her face.

“Yes, Faith. What is it that you need to know?” Giles questions curiously as he sighs, wondering what the dark-haired teen might be wanting since she hardly ever calls him asking for help. 

“Elves, G-man. Do you got any information on them that I can borrow to read up on?” Faith strokes her free hand down Tara’s back while she places a kiss on the witch’s head. 

“Elves?” Giles pulls his glasses off in surprise. “There hasn’t been a documented case of an elf for over five hundred years, Faith. Why are you wanting information on elves?”

“Giles!” Faith growls the Watcher’s name. “Do you have information that I can borrow or not?” 

“Well, I’m sure I have a couple books that have information on them.” Giles quickly starts sorting through his books. “I might have another one or two at the store.”

“Fine. We’ll meet you at the Magic Box in twenty minutes.” Faith states as she disconnects the phone, not giving Giles a chance to argue. Tucking the phone away, Faith wraps both arms around Tara, holding the slightly shaking woman in her arms. “You’re not a demon, babe. And it is so much a plus that you’re pretty much a no-no for vampires to put on a buffet, so I don’t have to worry about ‘em eatin’ ya’.” Faith runs a hand up to cup behind Tara’s head. 

Tara nods her understanding into the slayer’s neck, but isn’t able to control her shaking. “But what does it mean?” Tara finally questions, shifting back from the slayer, looking into the warm brown eyes.

“That’s what we’re gonna work on finding out, babe. But what we know is, is that you are stronger, have gorgeous pointy ears that seriously turn me on…” Faith’s eyes twinkle as Tara laughs at that comment. “And vampires absolutely die for your blood… literally.” 

“As long as I’m not an evil elf, I guess that’s of the good.” Tara finally smiles crookedly at her lover. 

“I don’t see where you could be anythin’ evil, babe.” Faith whispers seriously. “You’re too good-hearted to become evil.”

Tara whimpers quietly as Faith kisses her softly. Unable to resist, Tara delves into the slayer’s mouth, stroking her tongue firmly around the slayer’s as she presses her body in tightly against the firm muscular body of her lover. 

Groaning, Faith finally eases away from Tara, her eyes heavy with desire as she looks upon her lover. “Maybe we should head to the Magic Box.” 

Tara pants heavily, nodding her head in agreement before pulling Faith in for another strong kiss. Finally releasing the slayer, Tara steps back a couple feet. “Go, now.” Tara whispers as she slowly starts walking towards the Magic Box.

Faith nods her head, following Tara, her heart still beating hard in her chest. After a few minutes, Faith thanks her lucky stars that some demon didn’t take advantage of the two women being distracted. Getting her head back into the game, Faith keeps an eye out for anything that might cause them or someone else problems.

***

“Babe?” Faith questions as they get close to the Magic Box.

“Yes.” Tara turns to look at her lover questioningly. 

“Do we have to keep this a secret, now? I mean it isn’t anythin’ bad, so what do ya’ think?” Faith hesitantly voices her thoughts.

“I…” Tara blinks a couple times running a hand through her hair while considering it for a few minutes. “I guess we don’t have to.”

“I don’t have to tell him why I want the books, if you don’t want me to.” Faith offers quietly. 

“No, no.” Tara shakes her head. “I guess it might be best to get this out, now. And if I’m not going to actually turn into a demon, that’s of the good, I hope.” Tara’s brows furrow momentarily. 

“Is it so hard to believe that you aren’t a demon?” Faith stops Tara outside the Magic Box, her hand stroking down the witch’s cheek. “Instead you’re a sexy elf.” Faith raises her hand, brushing the hair behind the witch’s ear. Stroking softly over the tip, Faith smiles at the sexy groan coming from the witch at her soft caress. “I wonder if those books mention what an erotic zone your ears are.” Faith’s sex roughened voice offers.

Tara reaches up and pulls the teasing hand down, her eyes opening slowly. “Hope there aren’t any other erogenous zones that you’re going to try and find in those books. You use that particular zone frequently enough.” Tara hoarsely admits, a wicked smile crossing her face. 

“Yeah, but I want to try just kissing, licking and nipping an ear and see if I can get ya’ to climax that way, without me touchin’ you anywhere else.” Faith grins knowingly at her lover.

Tara whimpers quietly. “So not fair.” 

“Everythin’s fair.” Faith smirks as she grasps Tara’s hand in hers. “Come on, babe. Let’s go in, G-man’s already here.” Faith tilts her head towards the lit up shop.

Taking a deep breath, Tara nods her head and follows Faith into the shop.

Giles looks down from the stacks, watching as Faith and Tara walk into the shop. “If you don’t mind, throw the lock behind you, that way we aren’t bothered.”

Faith turns and locks the door before walking down to the table looking at the books already sitting there. Flipping them open to the pages marked, Faith gives one of the books a cursory glance before shifting them in front of Tara.

“Now, would you care to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?” Giles questions as he carries a couple books down the stairs, placing them on the table before he sits down heavily in one of the chairs, his gaze going from Faith to Tara and back again. 

“Tare?” Faith questions softly, looking at the witch. 

Tara sighs quietly looking at Giles as he turns his gaze on her. Walking around the table and sitting down beside the Watcher, Tara gently tucks her hair behind her ear. “She’s wanting to know because of me, Mr. Giles.” Tara softly admits.

“Dear, Lord.” Giles’ eyes bug out and his hand reaches towards the ear.

“Uh, don’t do that, Mr. G.” Faith’s hand intercedes his. “They’re a bit on the sensitive side.” Faith states diplomatically smiling at Tara, who just quirks her lip. 

“Yes, yes, quite.” Giles blinks repeatedly in surprise. “Why didn’t you tell us, dear?” Giles questions as he yanks off his glasses wiping them furiously.

“Because she didn’t know.” Faith growls as she sits down beside Tara pulling one of the books towards her. “We ran into Spike tonight, and he kind of decided to try and make her dinner when he sensed her fear ratchet up after he told her he couldn’t hurt a HUMAN.” Faith spits out the word. 

“Elf blood is sure death for demons.” Giles looks in surprise at the slayer. “Is he dead?”

“He spit it out before he swallowed. He didn’t even sink his fangs in all the way.” Faith shows the two small puncture wounds on the witch’s neck. “Let me go get something to clean those.” Faith frowns at her own insensitivity, jumping up and running into the bathroom to get the small first aid kit.

“You didn’t know, dear?” Giles questions, still not understanding.

“No. My mother never told me.” Tara admits quietly.

“I wonder why not.” Giles blinks in surprise. “Well, what I know is that the female elf begets the line through the female of the species. She can’t have a male child and him be elf. Same for the male species, they can, of course, have female children, but to carry on the elfin line they must have a male.”

“That’s why my brother didn’t have the pointy ears.” Tara whispers softly, watching as Faith strides back into the room, kneeling beside her and cleansing the wound. 

“Exactly.” Giles smiles at the witch. Reaching across the table, he shifts the books, grabbing one in particular. Flipping it open, he smiles as he points to the picture of a beautiful elfin maiden. 

“Tell her she ain’t gonna turn evil, G-man.” Faith looks at the Watcher, her eyes begging him.

“Evil? She’s not evil, she’s part of the circle of life. She is part of what balances the world. That’s why she was able to heal you so well, Faith.” His eyes open wide as they turn to consider the witch. “It started a link, didn’t it?” 

Tara hesitantly nods. “I know how to dissolve it, if she wishes. I explained to her what it means.” Tara winces as whatever Faith is doing stings briefly. 

“Dear, I hate to tell you this… But if you aren’t aware of being an elf, you probably aren’t quite aware of what the link entails.” Giles runs a hand through his graying hair. 

“G-man, tell us already!” Faith growls as she places a band-aid on the wound before tossing the kit on the table and plopping down in the chair beside Tara.

“I only remember bits and pieces…” Giles starts then sighs heavily as Faith growls at him. “Alright, then. If an elf takes a mate, and that love is returned, it causes a link between the two. An unbreakable bond is formed, and even death can’t break it.” 

“What do you mean, death can’t break it?” Tara questions softly as she pulls the book towards her, running a fingertip over the picture of the beautiful elfin maiden.

“That is actually up for debate.” Giles raises his hand as Faith turns angry eyes on him. “There isn’t a lot known about elves, Faith. What I said about the bond is all that was written in the books I have here. There are comments about what people think it means, but no one knows for sure. It ranges from where the elf can bring its mate back to life if she or he dies, to where they will follow them in death with both being reincarnated to find each other again in their next life.” 

“So, it’s pretty much conjecture.” Tara whispers. “Did it say how long it takes for the bond to reach that stage?” Tara eyes rise to look at the Watcher.

“No. But from everything I read the bond is formed as soon as the love is returned. The link itself gets stronger with time, with things you can do to strengthen it quickly, but if the love is returned, you can never dissolve the link completely.” Giles sighs quietly looking at the two women. “Those words supposedly come straight from one of the elder elves, according to the book. My honest suggestion is, take these books with you and read everything on it. Unfortunately, they’ll probably make you have more questions than giving you the answers you seek.” 

Faith growls deeply before gathering the books into a neat pile, standing to grab a bag to carry them in. “Find out more information, G-man. Contact the Council and see if they have any more info.”

“I’ll get what I can, Faith.” Giles sighs quietly as he follows the two women towards the front of the shop. “I just don’t think there’s much more we will have. You would need to find one of the elders to get the information you seek, and unfortunately it’s been over 500 years since the Council has recorded seeing an elf.”

“Yeah, well, they obviously still exist.” Faith points towards Tara. “We got livin’ proof right here. Personally, I don’t much care what all this shit means as long as Tare isn’t gonna turn evil. That’s the only thing I really care about. But I know she wants to find out everythin’ she can and we‘re gonna help.”

Giles nods his understanding. “I’ll contact the Council tomorrow, Faith. You two ladies be careful.”

“Thank you, Mr. Giles.” Tara allows a small smile to cross her face as she and Faith walk out of the shop. 

“Sorry I wasn’t of more help.” Giles whispers as he watches the two women walk down the sidewalk. Turning off the lights, Giles sets the alarm and locks the door before walking to his car. 

***

Faith nibbles her lip as she looks occasionally at Tara as they walk back to the apartment in silence. Walking up the steps, Faith punches in their code before opening the door, allowing Tara to walk into the building in front of her. Deciding to take the elevator, Faith punches the button before turning her gaze on the quiet witch. “Tara?” Faith finally questions softly.

Tara’s eyes turn towards Faith, taking a moment to focus in. “I’m sorry, Faith.” Tara smiles sadly at Faith before reaching up to stroke down the slayer’s face. “I’m kind of having a thousand thoughts running around uncontrollably in my mind right now.”

“I can understand that.” Faith follows Tara into the elevator. “Can I kind of make a suggestion?” Faith hesitantly questions Tara.

“Sure, sweetie.” Tara smiles a more genuine smile at the slayer. 

“Maybe you should wait ‘til this weekend to read these books?” Faith lifts the books in question, holding the door open as they arrive on their floor. 

“I think that’s a very smart idea.” Tara unlocks the door to their apartment, flipping the light on as Faith follows her in, locking it behind her. Tara reaches down and unties her shoes, placing them by the door, watching Faith as she quickly divests herself of her weapons before untying her own shoes. “Would you like something to munch on, sweetie?”

Faith eyes Tara for a moment, grinning. “Maybe a bowl of ice cream would be good.” Faith finally answers.

“A bowl or a whole half gallon?” Tara jokes as she pulls down a large bowl, digging around in the drawers until she finds the ice cream scoop. Opening the freezer, Tara tilts her head. “Hmmm. Vanilla, chocolate, rocky road, butter pecan, peanut butter cup or chocolate chocolate chip?” Tara blinks as she turns back to Faith her eyebrow cocked so high it disappears into her hair.

Faith sighs as she sets the books on the coffee table. “How come I got the feelin’ you’re pickin’ on me about the ice cream? And rocky road, please.”

Tara chuckles as she pulls out the ice cream, scooping out a good portion before replacing it in the freezer and carrying the bowl and spoon over to the slayer. Sitting down on the couch, Tara glances at the books, sighing quietly. 

“Should I move ‘em?” Faith offers reaching for the books.

“No, sit and eat your ice cream, sweetie.” Tara smiles as she stands and moves the books to the bookcase before sitting back down on the couch, leaning against Faith. “No demon.” Tara whispers.

“No. No demon.” Faith answers softly, turning to place a kiss on Tara’s cheek. “Does that make you feel better?” Faith questions seriously. 

“Yes… and no.” Tara looks up at Faith. “I am very, very happy I’m not going to turn evil. But now I’m wondering why my mother wouldn’t tell me about being an elf. It just doesn’t make any sense.” 

“You said she usually had her reasons for what she did, babe. Maybe it’ll just take time for her reasons to make themselves known.” Faith finishes her ice cream, placing the empty bowl on the end table and turning on the couch to face Tara. 

“If they ever do.” Tara sighs quietly, her eyes sad. 

“Why don’t you go fill up the tub with lots of hot water and bubbles while I take care of the dishes?” Faith offers quietly. “A nice long soak with relaxin’ bubbles and jets poundin’ away at what’s botherin’ you will make you feel better.

Tara smiles at her lover. “I so owe you, for everything you’ve done, sweetie.” 

“We’ll figure out some kind of payment.” Faith jokes softly, reaching up to stroke her fingers lightly down Tara’s cheek. 

“I’m sure we will.” Tara smiles knowingly at the slayer before leaning in and kissing her softly, the two women slowly easing their mouths open to let their tongues entwine gently. Softly stroking over each other for a few long minutes before mutually easing back to look at each other. “Are you going to join me?” Tara questions as she slowly stands.

“Try to stop me.” Faith grabs her bowl, following Tara as far as the kitchen before running the water to wash the dishes, smiling as she hears Tara turn the water on in the bathroom.

***


	21. Chapter 21

Faith looks up at the clock on the wall before glancing back down at the book she’s reading. “Ain’t much more information in here than what we’ve been told.” Faith bitches quietly before snapping the book closed, standing up to replace it on the book shelf before going to the small stereo system, turning it on and plugging her MP3 player in it, putting some hard pounding rock through the small speakers.

Deciding to find hiding spots for some of her weapons, she tucks away knives and stakes in various area of the apartment before finishing putting away the rest of Tara’s clothes. Sighing quietly after finishing that, Faith walks back into the kitchen, deciding to throw the frozen lasagna in the oven, noticing that it’s going to take over two hours for the thing to cook, and hopefully Tara will be home soon.

Bouncing on her feet, Faith walks back into the bedroom, her eyes drawn inexorably towards the sketchpads. “You’ve been fuckin’ teasin’ me all day, you asses.” Faith growls, but doesn’t go closer to the items in question. Snarling, Faith turns around on her heel and walks back out to the living room, grabbing another of the books plopping down on the couch as she flips it open. 

“Let’s see…” Faith starts reading, sighing quietly. “Yeah, yeah. We know that her blood is bad for demons, tell me somethin’ I don’t already know.” Faith’s eyes continue to skim the book. “This must be the book that has the information from the real elf dude.” Faith murmurs as she notices the comments about the bond and link. “’The elf can give his/her mate the same powers and abilities they have.’ Huh.” Faith tilts her head at the comment. “What the fuck does that mean? Is that where she’s talking about the link where she’s part of me and can use her powers through me?” Faith questions the empty apartment as she continues reading. 

Running her hand through her hair, Faith re-reads the section for the fifth time, trying to make sense of what it says. “’The sharing of life force between the elf and the chosen one will be unbreakable and undeniable. Even death will not be able to tear it apart.’” Faith slams the book shut, snarling angrily. “What the fuck does that mean? Is that the fuckin’ link/bond thingy that the other books talk about, or is it somethin’ else? And chosen one, they surely the hell ain‘t talkin‘ specifically about slayers.” Faith tosses the book on the coffee table, tilting her head back against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. When she hears the key in the door, she frowns and looks at the clock. “Damn.”

“Hi, sweetie.” Tara smiles at her lover as she turns and locks the door behind her, frowning as she notices the tenseness and irritation coming from Faith. “What’s wrong?” Tara questions dropping her book bag by the door and walking towards the slayer.

“I can’t make heads or tales out of this shit.” Faith finally growls, her eyes turning to the book. 

Tara follows Faith’s gaze, realizing what has her lover irritated, she sits down beside Faith and strokes her fingers gently down her neck. “I thought we were going to read them this weekend.”

“Well…” Faith winces as she turns her gaze on Tara. “They were buggin’ me sittin’ there.”

“So you had to start reading them, right?” Tara smiles in understanding. 

“They don’t give us much more information than what we already know. Just little fuckin’ tidbits that drive me crazy.” Faith admits, sighing. 

Tara glances at the clock, seeing it’s a little before 3:00. “What do I smell?” Tara questions softly.

“Lasagna I threw in the oven. I figured we could have lasagna, garlic bread and salad for dinner tonight, if that’s okay.” Faith slowly starts to relax as she looks into Tara’s blue eyes.

“How much longer before it’s ready?” Tara questions, smiling as she notices Faith relaxing.

“About an hour-and-a-half.” Faith admits. “I didn’t want dinner to be too early. Plus it’ll probably need longer to cook than what it says. Then time to cool down afterwards.” Faith chuckles quietly.

“I’m going to get something to drink, do you want anything, sweetie?” Tara questions as she stands heading towards the kitchen.

“A water would be great.” Faith leans forward, grabbing the book, studying the cover for a few minutes.

“Leave it out, I want to go ahead and read it.” Tara calls to Faith as she watches her start to stand. 

“You sure?” Faith questions as she sits back down on the couch. 

“Why not? Maybe you can get my sketchpads and look at them, if you haven’t already.” Tara tries to keep the smile from her face at Faith’s combination of a guilty and happy look. 

“Only looked at one drawin’ when I got them from under your bed yesterday. But I ain’t gonna lie they’ve been drivin’ me nuts.” Faith admits as she stands running by Tara into the bedroom. 

Tara laughs quietly as she brings their drinks back out to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table as she grabs the additional books from the book case, curling up in the corner of the couch with the books piled beside her. 

Faith grins as she walks back into the living room, easing down on the opposite end of the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table as she flips open the first sketchpad. 

Tara glances up from the book, smiling at Faith before looking back down, reading quietly. 

“Damn, did you want me to turn the music down?” Faith questions, realizing she still had it playing pretty loud.

“It’s okay.” Tara smiles at Faith. 

“Nah, it's not. It’s loud.” Faith chuckles as she stands and walks over to the unit, turning the volume down so it’s just playing softly in the background. Stopping beside Tara, Faith leans down brushing her lips softly over the top of her head. “I’m gonna have to find somethin’ to do durin’ the day when you’re workin’. Helpin’ out Mrs. S doesn’t take up much of the week.”

“Maybe I could see if we need someone part-time at the vet’s office.” Tara offers softly, tilting her head to look up into brown eyes. “We can always use someone to help with the animals. Pay isn’t great but it’d give you something to do.”

“Hmmm. Might have to offer to pay them to let me be by you all day.” Faith grins at the blonde.

“Sap.” Tara grins back, her eyes twinkling as she watches Faith walk around to sit at the end of the couch starting to gently turn the pages of her sketchpad. Laughing quietly, Tara turns back to the book.

Faith slowly flips the first book, smiling at the different animals sketched on the pages. Some of the animals being held by, what she’s assuming, the people Tara works with. Glancing over at Tara, Faith hesitates to interrupt the witch as she seems to be engrossed in what she’s reading, so she turns her gaze back on the pad, finishing looking through the drawings before gently setting it down and picking up another one. Biting her lip as this is the one that showed the drawing of herself in it, Faith slowly works through the pad, which consists mostly of sketches of her. 

Frowning as she sees the one where she’s hidden in half shadows upstairs at the Bronze, she realizes how much of a loner she must seem as she looks at that drawing. Slowly flipping through the book, she chuckles quietly at the caricature drawings Tara had done of the Scooby gang sitting around the table. Realizing she’d obviously done these drawings after she found out about demons, since she made Oz look more wolfy, Willow with a witch’s hat, Buffy with a steely gaze and a stake in her hand instead of a glass, Anya with little horns and a tail that curls around Xander. Xander grinning goofily with a big heart showing on his shirt and Riley dressed in overalls with a straw hat, but holding a rifle. 

Flipping to the last sketch in this pad, is a drawing of herself, with an obviously sad look on her face. As she looks more closely at the drawing, she realizes it was where she’d just finished telling Tara about demons being real and she was getting ready to leave the woman’s dorm room. Slowly closing the pad, Faith sets it down with the other one, almost afraid to pick up the last one. 

Tara glances up from reading as she looks over at Faith as she hesitates picking up the sketchpad. She silently watches the struggle on the woman’s face as she finally grasps it and slowly flips it open. Biting her lip, Tara watches Faith more intently as she looks at the pad, wondering how she’ll react to the drawings. 

Faith stops at the first drawing of herself, obviously how she must have looked when she came to the witch’s door when Adam had tossed her around like she was yesterday’s lunch. The obvious pain she was in, almost screaming from the page. Swallowing hard, Faith slowly flips to the next page. Showing herself asleep, or probably more accurately, passed out, with a sheet across her and a hand obviously stroking gently through her hair. Knowing the hand is Tara’s, Faith smiles at the drawing before turning the page, blushing lightly at the drawing of her in the shower, the obvious desire in her eyes as she’s leaning against the shower stall, her arms obviously reaching forward, knowing that this was when Tara was cleaning her gently. But the drawing is just above her breasts and up, not showing anything else.

Tara whispers softly. “That look in your eyes is something I hope to always see there.”

Faith drags her eyes away from the drawing. “When did you do these?” Faith questions, her voice husky. “I mean, obviously you didn’t do them when it was happenin’.” 

“No.” Tara sets down the book shifting her body to sit beside Faith. “I did them when I wasn’t studying, late at night when I couldn’t sleep.” Tara shrugs as she runs her finger over the features of the dark slayer on the pad. “Thoughts of you would haunt my dreams.” Tara finally admits quietly. “I had to draw them.”

“Why ain’t ya’ takin’ classes to become an artist?” Faith hesitantly questions looking back at the drawing. “I mean, I ain’t no art critic, but these are damn good!”

Tara chuckles quietly. “I just do it for my own pleasure, sweetie. Plus I only sketch, I’ve never been any good at painting or anything else like that.” Tara admits. “Do you know how hard it is to make a living as an artist? Almost impossible. I’ll keep to doing sketches, when I get my own clinic, I may decorate it with ones I’ve drawn of the different animals I’ve seen and helped.” Tara shrugs as she leans against the slayer. “Go ahead and finish looking through that one, sweetie.”

“Are there naughty ones?” Faith looks at Tara with a wicked grin on her face.

“Would I do something like that?” Tara questions, her eyes dancing with mischief.

“I don’t know. You’re kept them pretty clean so far. Though I know when this drawing was done, and what you were doing at the time.” Faith points to the sketch. “I know you didn’t mean to turn me on, but when you made eye contact with me as you slid the washcloth between my legs it gave me a major charge.”

“No, I didn’t mean to excite you.” Tara admits softly. “You were healing really well by that time, and I honestly couldn’t help but take in the sight. I allowed myself to enjoy touching you.” 

“Good.” Faith grins. “I enjoyed you touching me. And still do, as a matter of fact.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows. 

Tara chuckles and shifts her body, so she can prop her arm up on the back of the couch and stroke gently through Faith’s hair. Smiling she watches as Faith slowly flips the page, her attention back on the drawings. 

Faith’s eyes bug out at the obvious look of rapture on her face in the drawing. “Anyone with half a brain will know what’s goin’ on outside the view of this drawin’.” Faith points to the drawing. 

“You think?” Tara laughs quietly. 

“God, I don’t know if it could be more sexual if you did show me completely. This is pretty damn hot by itself.” Faith swallows at the drawing. 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Tara chuckles softly as she reaches down to flip the page to the next sheet, enjoying the sharp inhaled breath of the slayer.

“Fuck me!” Faith growls looking at the drawing of her spread out in all her glory with, what is obviously, Tara’s head buried between her thighs. Seeing the obviously hard nipples, her hands buried in Tara’s hair as her body arches off the bed. The obvious pleasure on her face as she climaxes. 

“I think I sort of was at the time, sweetie.” Tara answers the non-question, laughing quietly. 

Faith whimpers and slowly closes the art pad. “I think I need to not look any further at these drawings. Especially if they have more of that. That was fuckin’ hot. Can we frame some of these and hang them up around the apartment?”

Tara laughs and leans her head on Faith’s shoulder. “Whatever you want, sweetie.”

“You might regret that.” Faith shifts a little on the couch, so she’s reclining against the arm, pulling Tara so she’s lying partially on top of her, between her legs. Wrapping both arms around the witch, Faith eyes the closed pad. “Did it have more of the explicit drawings in that one?”

“A couple more.” Tara answers softly, gently rubbing her cheek against Faith’s chest. 

“Did any of them show more of you?” Faith wonders out loud.

“No, pretty much the last one you looked at showed the most of me.” Tara runs her hand gently over Faith’s side. “Why?”

“Can you draw some with you in ‘em? I don’t want the apartment to be of just me.” Faith admits. 

“Well, I don’t normally know how I look when I’m climaxing, but we can probably figure something out.” Tara places a gentle kiss on the breast she’s lying on. 

“Sure we can. I can buy a camcorder and record everything, or we can have our whole bedroom mirrored that way you can see exactly what you look like from different angles.” Faith suggests, grinning as she feels fingers pinching her. 

“Stop being rotten.” Tara laughs quietly at her lover’s comments. 

“Actually, I was kind of serious about the camcorder portion, not the mirror portion though. I think that would be kinda tacky.” Faith admits as she strokes her hands up and down Tara’s back. “So, did you finish readin’ the information in the books?”

“Yes, I did. Like Mr. Giles said, it causes more questions than it answers.” Tara sighs at the thought of the books.

“That one section had me wonderin’.” Faith finally states after a few minutes of the two women just lying there quietly. 

“Which section?” Tara questions shifting her body so she can look into Faith’s eyes. 

“The part about the elf sharing their life force with the chosen one. I mean, I doubt that they meant chosen one as in slayer, but probably more as in your chosen mate.” Faith explains softly.

“It’s hard to say, sweetie. It confused things more than helped them, truth be told.” Tara sighs as she lies back down on Faith. 

“I hate to tell ya’, but I probably should check the lasagna.” Faith looks up at the clock, smiling as Tara shifts slowly. 

“You stay, I’ll go look.” Tara brushes her thumb gently over Faith’s chin before standing and walking towards the kitchen. 

Faith’s eyes follow Tara as she walks in the kitchen. 

“I’m going to pull off the foil and throw it back in the oven for another fifteen minutes.” Tara explains as she looks at the lasagna. Placing it back in the oven, she turns to the refrigerator, planning on preparing the salad, when she notices the big bowl sitting on the bottom shelf. Shaking her head at the realization she didn’t even notice it when she got the drinks out of the refrigerator earlier. 

“What’cha doin’?” Faith questions watching Tara.

“Thought I would prepare the salad, but it looks like you’ve already done that.” Tara chuckles as she closes the door and walks back to the couch. Handing the sketchpad to Faith, Tara sits down beside her lover. “Go ahead and finish looking through them, sweetie.” Tara sighs quietly and tilts her head, resting it on the back of the couch.

“How did your test go, babe?” Faith questions as she flips open the pad looking at the remaining drawings. Surprised at the drawing of herself asleep, looking almost innocent. 

“Good. Find out for sure next week.” Tara laughs quietly as she looks up at the ceiling. 

“I don’t look like that.” Faith points to the drawing.

“Yes, you do. You don’t look like that awake, though.” Tara laughs as she flips the page showing Faith with a devilish look on her face and mischief filling her eyes. “That’s the look you usually have when you’re awake.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Faith chuckles as she dives in nipping at Tara’s neck. “Let me check the lasagna.” Tara’s tinkling laughter follows Faith into the kitchen, making her smile as she checks the lasagna. Pulling it out and setting it on the oven mitts, Faith grabs down the garlic bread out of the freezer opening it and sliding it onto the pan before adjusting the temperature of the oven and sliding it in. 

Tara walks in and grabs down the plates and silverware, setting the table as Faith grabs out the salad. 

“What dressin’ do you want, babe?” Faith questions as she pulls out Zesty Italian for herself, setting it on the table. 

“Don’t tell me you bought most different flavors of dressing also?” Tara raises an eyebrow in question at her lover, laughing at the guilty look. 

“Well, I ain’t gotten the chance to know what you like and don’t like. I remember ya‘ sayin’ you like all different kinds.” Faith shrugs in admittance.

“I’m pretty easy, sweetie. Only a few things I don’t like.” Tara smiles at the slayer. “Just don’t do cooked cabbage or sauerkraut around me and we’ll be fine.”

“That’s that stinky shit, right?” Faith looks at Tara as she laughs. 

“Yes, it’s stinky.” Tara shakes her head at Faith. “Goddess, you’re beautiful.” Tara whispers, wrapping her arms around Faith, kissing her softly. 

“Hmmm.” Faith quickly deepens the kiss, rolling her tongue around Tara’s teasing her by flicking the tip against the roof of the witch’s mouth before retreating.

Tara growls into Faith’s mouth and captures Faith’s tongue, sucking it strongly as it tries to sneak back into her mouth.

Faith laughs quietly as they break apart. Pressing her lips firmly against Tara’s, Faith turns to grab the bread out of the oven before it burns. “Should I just put the whole containers on the table or fill the plates and we can come back for more?”

“Just set the containers on the table, love. You’ll eat the majority of it anyway.” Tara grabs a spatula out of the drawer, along with a butter knife and a sharp knife setting them on the table. 

Tara turns in surprise as the phone rings. “Who has our number?” Tara turns questioning eyes on the slayer.

“Uh, just about everyone.” Faith admits, picking up the phone. “Yeah.”

“Hello, Faith. I wanted you and Tara to know that there were a couple more books available from our friends regarding what we discussed last night that I’m having sent to me. I should have them by Tuesday.” Giles explains as he watches the couple as they look at the items.

“Thank you, G-man!” Faith grins. “Do you know what info they got?”

“Not off the top of my head, no. But Jeffries said they were a lot more detailed and gave a little bit more information. He’s also sending another book that he said is written in Elvish, however no one can translate it. I don’t know if Tara might be able to, or not.” Giles admits finally able to say it as the customer that had been browsing left.

“Well, considerin’ she didn’t even know she was an elf, probably not.” Faith rolls her eyes at Tara, making the witch laugh. “Babe, did your mom teach you any weird languages?”

“I don’t know about weird, but there were some I needed to learn for the spells in her books.” Tara shrugs looking curiously at her lover.

“Any that you don’t know what they were called?” Faith raises an eyebrow in question.

“Yes, as a matter of fact.” Tara nods her head watching Faith.

“G-man, it may be a possibility. So, we‘ll keep our fingers crossed. Let me know when it comes in.” Faith states quickly placing the bread on the table as Tara cuts the lasagna.

“Of course, my dear. Have a wonderful night.” Giles chuckles at the click on the other end as Faith hangs up.

“Buffy and Willow have already packed most of their stuff.” Tara takes a bite of her lasagna, smiling as Faith works her way quickly through her first piece of lasagna before attacking her salad.

“What time does your test end tomorrow?” Faith questions, glancing up from her food.

“I should be finished by 1:00.” Tara nibbles on her salad quirking her lips as Faith slides another section of lasagna out of the pan before grabbing another piece of bread. “I figured I would just go to their dorm room after I finish.”

“Makes sense.” Faith agrees as she sprinkles more Parmesan cheese on the lasagna. “Mrs. S said she’d order pizza tomorrow as a late lunch, if we wanted.” 

“Is she going to be at the house?” Tara questions surprised.

“She’s plannin’ on leavin’ work early tomorrow.” Faith admits, looking up with her eyes twinkling. “She’s plannin’ on drivin’ us back here, so she can see the apartment. I figured I’d go to the store and look at frames for a few of those drawin’s and hang them tomorrow mornin’, see how long it takes for her to make a comment on ‘em.”

Tara raises an eyebrow at Faith in silent question, blushing lightly at the wicked grin crossing her lover’s face in response. “Can you try to keep to the somewhat less x-rated ones?”

“What’s the fun in that?” Faith smirks as she eats the rest of her dinner.

“I could just tear them up, you know.” Tara finishes her salad, leaning back in her seat as she watches Faith eat.

“Don’t you dare!” Faith looks up, shock in her eyes. “I won’t put the more explicit ones up, I promise.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “You can put them in our room, if you really want. The only thing is people will still see them in there if you show them our room.”

“I don’t care if they see ‘em. That’s our private space, if they don’t like what I decorate it with, tough shit.” Faith looks at the little bit of lasagna left, frowning.

“Go ahead and finish it, sweetie.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover as she gathers the rest of the dirty dishes, placing them in the sink while running hot water to wash the dishes.

“You don’t want no more?” Faith questions as she slowly reaches for the last piece. 

“No, I’ve had enough. I might have a small bowl of ice cream later.” Tara smiles, while gathering the trash and empty containers from the table, and throwing them in the trashcan.

“There’re nuts, caramel, chocolate and other toppings in the pantry.” Faith points towards the door unnecessarily. 

Tara sighs, her lips curling up in disbelief at her lover. Turning to the sink, Tara makes short work of the dishes, smiling as Faith slides her dishes in the water while placing a kiss on her neck. 

“I’ve been puttin’ off sharpening a couple of my knives. Is it okay if I do it out here on the kitchen table?” Faith questions softly, sneaking her arms around Tara’s waist, hugging her gently. 

“Of course it is, sweetie.” Tara washes the last couple items, rinsing them and placing them in the drainer before drying her hands, placing them on top of Faith’s arms. “Why would I have a problem with that?”

“I don’t know. Just thought I’d ask, I kinda don’t want to do somethin’ to piss you off.” Faith buries her face in Tara’s hair, inhaling deeply. 

“Like I won’t get pissed off anyway?” Tara laughs quietly as Faith squeezes her. “And like I’m not going to piss you off?”

“I’m sure we will have our moments.” Faith admits, grinning. “But I don’t think we would have the passion between us that’s there if we don’t butt heads occasionally.”

“As long as we don’t go to bed angry with each other, I don’t have a problem with it.” Tara shifts around in Faith’s arms, hooking her arms over Faith’s shoulders. “Promise me that we won’t go to bed angry.” 

“I promise, babe.” Faith readily agrees. “I was wonderin’ if you’d mind if I picked up one of them super duper track runnin’ things and set it up in the livin’ room off to the side?” 

“Hmmm. You might be able to talk me into it.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows, laughing as Faith starts nipping playfully at her neck. “That’s a good start.” 

“Would I also be able to talk you into runnin’ with me occasionally?” Faith places a kiss on the witch’s pulse point, smiling as she hears Tara’s heartbeat pick up. 

“I’m not much of one for running.” Tara admits, closing her eyes as Faith starts to suck gently on her neck. 

“I’ve had those legs wrapped around me, babe. Those muscles come from somewhere.” Faith murmurs as she works her way up Tara’s neck, flicking her tongue gently on Tara’s earlobe. 

Tara groans quietly as Faith presses her softly back into the counter, sliding a strong thigh between her legs, pulling her skirt taut. “Lots and lots of walking among other things.” Tara whimpers quietly as a strong tongue licks slowly up the outer shell of her ear, playfully flicking the tip, making her shiver with desire. 

“What other things?” Faith questions as she captures the tip of Tara’s ear between her lips, sucking lightly, groaning as Tara jerks into her body at the caress. Running her hands down Tara’s thighs, Faith slowly starts to pull up the witch’s skirt.

“Goddess, Faith!” Tara cries out softly as she gently digs her fingers into Faith’s ass cheeks. “SHIT!” Tara growls the word angrily as the buzzer rings. “Do you think if we ignore them, they’ll go away?”

Faith chuckles, stopping her hands from finishing their past time. Taking a deep breath, Faith pulls slowly away from Tara. “Don’t know who it is, but I can try and get rid of ‘em.”

“Please do. We’ve only initiated the tub and the bed so far.” Tara grumbles watching as Faith laughs walking towards the speaker. Looking down at her skirt, Tara grins before trying to smooth it back down from where Faith had managed to pull up to her mid thighs.

“Who is it?” Faith growls pressing the speaker button. Releasing it she turns her gaze back on Tara. “Better be fuckin’ important.”

Tara winks at Faith before turning around to rinse out the sink grabbing a towel to dry the dishes and put them away.

“Beware of Greek’s bearing gifts.” Joyce chuckles as she presses the button.

“Didn’t know you was Greek.” Faith presses the button back. “Give me a sec, and I’ll be down to help ya’.” Turning towards Tara, she laughs as Tara grins and waves her to go on. 

***


	22. Chapter 22

Opening the door, Faith jogs out and down the stairs, opening the front door for Joyce before grabbing the bags from the woman. “Got anythin’ else?”

“That’s it for today.” Joyce laughs, following Faith. 

“I’ll be nice to ya’ and take the elevator.” Faith punches the elevator button with her elbow. “Why ain’t ya’ at work?”

“Playing hooky this afternoon.” Joyce looks around the apartment building. “This place looks nice and upkept.”

“It is.” Faith follows Joyce into the elevator. “Five. The owner actually lives here and does a lot of the fixing of stuff himself. He‘s pretty cool and nice. He helped me move in, but I think it was more a thing about me and Tara being together. For some reason he always chuckles at that.” Faith walks out of the elevator leading the way to the apartment.

“Why would he laugh at you two being together?” Joyce questions curiously, walking into the apartment.

Tara looks up, laughing quietly. “Because she told him I was the butch. For some strange reason, he doesn‘t believe it.” 

“Have him see you order everyone around and he’ll believe it.” Joyce laughs. 

“What’s even better was his thinkin’ B and Red were family.” Faith smirks at Joyce when Joyce busts out laughing. 

“He didn’t?” Joyce shakes her head, laughing.

“Yep, he questioned it. What surprised me was B.” Faith admits setting down the bags on the kitchen table. 

“Why, what did she do?” Joyce looks curiously at Faith.

“She said it’s startin’ to cross her mind somewhat.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at the older Summers, chuckling. 

“I’ll have to get her down to the gallery and introduce her to Jess.” Joyce tilts her head considering the thought.

“Don’t do that to B! Jess’ll eat her up!” Faith laughs knowingly at Joyce. “She tried to get her claws in me when I first came there to help you, ‘member?”

“Always made me wonder why you didn’t take her up on her offer.” Joyce admits.

“I’m used to being the one to use and abuse. Not the other way around.” Faith shrugs, grinning.

“I think your tune might have changed some, hasn’t it?” Tara questions with a lifted eyebrow, a small smile slowly working its way across her face.

“You can use me and abuse me whenever ya’ want, babe.” Faith looks knowingly at the blonde. 

“Would you like something to drink, Mrs. Summers?” Tara questions, her eyes twinkling merrily. “We have water, soda and juice.”

“A water would be wonderful, and please, it’s Joyce.” Joyce grins at the two women. “This is actually a pretty nice looking apartment.” Joyce glances around.

“Here, let me give ya’ the penny tour.” Faith winks at Joyce. “Living room, dining room, kitchen, witch…” Faith points to each before grabbing Tara on the butt on the word witch, laughing. 

“Faith!” Tara smacks at Faith, chuckling. “Here’s your water Mrs…” Tara hesitates at Joyce’s look. “Joyce.” 

“Better. Thank you, Tara.” Joyce accepts the glass of iced water, following Faith.

“Bathroom, with nice Jacuzzi tub. Very nice, large Jacuzzi tub.” Faith looks back at Joyce and wiggles her eyebrows. “It got initiated yesterday. We were workin’ on the kitchen when someone interrupted.”

“FAITH!” Tara yells from the kitchen at her lover. 

“Hell, Tare! Ain’t nothin’ she ain’t probably already done!” Faith grumbles before grinning wickedly at Joyce. “Right, Mrs. S?” 

“I’m not telling!” Joyce laughs as she backs out of the bathroom, following Faith into the bedroom. “I must say, this is a nice apartment. The furniture is well-kept, obviously.” 

“Yeah. Nothing fancy, but it is functional and meant to last.” Faith opens her closet door, pulling out the box of knives that she needs to work on sharpening. “I’m gonna need to get some frames for Tara’s drawings and hang a few of ‘em.” 

“I thought those were her sketches in her dorm.” Joyce follows Faith out of the bedroom. “Quite good.”

“Ya’ oughta see the other ones she’s done.” Faith smirks evilly as she sets her knives down on the table before grabbing an older towel from under the sink, spreading it on the table. 

“Faith.” Tara states the name as a warning. 

“Come on! She’s an art gallery owner. She can appreciate ‘em for the lines and shadin’ and shit, instead of the content.” Faith laughs as Tara blushes. 

“You’re bound and determined to show my drawings, aren’t you?” Tara places her hands on her hips as she stares at the dark-haired slayer. 

“Yep. They’re hot.” Faith nods her head, smiling in agreement. 

“I’m not so sure I want to see them.” Joyce laughs looking from one woman to the other.

“Might as well. Faith isn’t going to shut up until you do.” Tara sighs, shifting the sketchpads around to the order Faith looked at them in. “Do you want to look at them in the dining room or here in the living room? And please remember, these were just for me. Well and Faith, now, but some of them aren’t meant to be seen by anyone else.” Tara narrows her eyes on Faith who’s started to whistle as she pulls out the sharpening stone. Grabbing the pads, Tara walks into the kitchen, handing them to Joyce. 

Joyce raises an eyebrow as Faith sits humming to herself as she slowly and methodically starts sharpening her knives, turning her gaze to look at a bemused Tara, Joyce chuckles before sitting down at the other side of the table looking at the sketches. 

“You gonna go out with me tonight?” Faith questions as she glances at Tara. “Or are you wantin’ to stay here and study for your last test tomorrow?”

“I don’t need to study for the test. Would you like me to go with you, or would you be able to do it quicker without me?” Tara questions as she sits down watching her lover. 

“Yeah, I could run around town and get done in record time, but I don’t mind walkin’ with ya’. Gives us time to talk and get to know each other better.” Faith looks up grinning. “Less likely to get sidetracked while we’re out in public.”

Joyce chuckles quietly at the two women as she finishes looking through the first sketchpad, setting it aside before picking up the second one. 

“As long as we don’t come across someone else trying to make me a snack.” Tara frowns, her fingers unconsciously lifting to her neck. 

“Yeah, he better be outta town, if I come across him, I’m gonna beat him until he begs me to fuckin’ stake him.” Faith growls, her eyes flashing angrily. 

“What happened?” Joyce looks up in surprise glancing from one woman to the other, worriedly. 

“Fuck.” Faith looks apologetically at Tara. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. I was pretty much planning on everyone knowing eventually anyway. I was just hoping to find out more information first.” Tara smiles softly at Faith watching as Faith sighs in relief. Tara turns towards Joyce and shrugs her shoulders. “It seems I’m not exactly human. We found out last night that I’m part elf.” Tara shifts her hair away from her ear. “My dad told me I was a demon when I was growing up and my mother never said anything one way or another about it.”

Faith starts to open her mouth to stop Joyce from touching Tara’s ear, but snaps it shut too late. 

Tara’s eyes twinkle at Faith as Joyce touches her ear. “You’re the only one that causes that reaction, love.” 

Faith turns surprised eyes on Tara. “Why didn’t you say somethin’ last night? And why me?” Faith frowns heavily. 

“You had already stopped Mr. Giles, so it was kind of moot. As for you, I’ll give you a couple guesses.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer.

Joyce frowns looking at the two women. “What are you two talking about?” Joyce questions as she moves her hand back down to the sketchpad. 

“This.” Faith reaches out and strokes her finger over Tara’s other ear, making the witch groan deeply and close her eyes. 

“Tease.” Tara growls as Faith pulls her hand away, her eyes opening slowly, the desire obvious in their depths. 

“Oh, dear.” Joyce looks down at her own hand and back at Tara’s ear, blushing lightly. “How did you know someone else…” Joyce trails off, blushing darker. “Stupid, Joyce.”

Tara laughs quietly. “Well, first off it didn’t happen with my previous lovers, and I certainly don’t get that reaction when I touch them myself.”

“Change of subject might be in order.” Joyce shakes her head laughing quietly. “Why don’t you sort through the bags? I just picked up some odds and ends. Buffy mentioned you didn’t have a lot of knick-knacks, so I kind of picked some up while I was out today.”

“You didn’t have to.” Tara smiles in thanks at Joyce as she unpacks the candles, incense and glass candy dishes, chuckling as she pulls out the large bag of hard candy. “Hmmm. I bet I know who you had in mind for this.”

Faith glances up, chuckling. “Can’t help it. I got a sweet tooth.”

“Thank you, Joyce.” Tara smiles at the woman as she stands to set the candles around the living room. Placing one of the candy dishes on the coffee table, Tara fills it before placing the lid on the glass dish. 

“Goodness.” Joyce looks at the drawings, blushing lightly. Glancing up at a smirking Faith, Joyce shakes her head. “I have to admit, these are very well done. And now I understand why Tara was saying that these were for her eyes, and in turn yours only.” Joyce starts to chuckle as Faith wiggles her eyebrows.

“They’re hot, ain’t they?” Faith yelps as she turns her eyes on Tara. “No call for the pinching. That just ain’t right.” Faith rubs her arm. “Damn wicked strong fingers.” Faith bitches quietly as she grabs another knife, running it across the whetstone.

Tara blushes lightly as she picks up the sketchpads. “They were in my head wanting to get out.” Tara shrugs as she carries them back to the bedroom.

“They’re wonderful.” Joyce admits watching as Tara walks back in, carrying one of them. 

“I kind of thought you’d like to have the one of Buffy.” Tara shrugs. “I’ve actually been thinking about doing different ones of all the group as Christmas presents. Of course, not the caricature ones.” Tara grins lopsidedly. “I kind of couldn’t help drawing them after I found out about everybody.”

“Sometimes it happens that way.” Joyce smiles at the two women. “You two have a lovely apartment. I guess I should leave you two lovebirds alone, that way you can finish initiating the kitchen.” Joyce laughs softly as Tara blushes lightly and Faith’s eyes start to gleam. 

“Please come back, you’re welcome any time.” Tara walks Joyce to the door, smiling at the woman. 

“Thank you, dear.” Joyce looks back and laughs at Faith wiggling her eyebrows from the table. “Glad you two are getting along.” Joyce whispers softly. 

“I’m sure we’ll have our ups and downs, pretty much like anyone, but it’ll be worth it.” Tara’s eyes shift to look at Faith. “She’s a little rough around the edges, but that’s definitely part of her charm.” Tara admits quietly. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Joyce smiles in acknowledgement. “She’s a wonderful woman and deserves the best. I think the two of you complement each other.” Joyce gently squeezes Tara’s shoulder. “Life’s short, dear. Grab on with both hands and enjoy the ride.” 

Tara smiles, her gaze on Faith as the slayer sings quietly to herself as she slides the knife over the stone sharpening it. “I have a feeling it’s going to be the ride of a lifetime. Thanks, Joyce. You’re always welcome, so please stop in at any time.”

“Thank you, Tara. I may take you up on it when Buffy and the crew get going.” Joyce chuckles. “I’m going to miss having Faith around the house. It was always interesting, never knowing what she would get up to. You two have a wonderful night, see you tomorrow.” Joyce smiles softly before slowly working her way to the elevator. 

Tara stands there for a few moments watching Joyce get on the elevator, waving as the doors shut, Tara gently steps back into the apartment and locks the door behind her as she works her way over to Faith, wrapping her arms around Faith’s upper chest, squeezing gently. Leaning down Tara places a kiss on top of Faith’s head and whispers softly. “I haven‘t said it, you may be aware of it, but I want you to know I‘ve fallen in love with you, Faith.” 

Faith closes her eyes, smiling softly at the obvious feeling in the witch’s words. Running her hands up over Tara‘s hands, Faith tilts her head back looking up into the loving blue eyes. “You have said it, babe.” Faith whispers watching the surprise cross Tara‘s face. “You said it the other night when you fell asleep, after you decided you‘d had enough of my bein’ stubborn and came to Joyce‘s house.” Faith reaches up, cupping Tara’s neck. “I gotta admit that I’ve fallen for you, too, babe.” Faith admits quietly.

“Oh, sweetie.” Tara whispers leaning down, capturing the slayer’s lips in a loving kiss.

Faith smiles as they slowly ease away from each other. “Kind of weird at that angle.” 

“You have a point.” Tara smiles as she walks around and gently eases onto Faith’s lap as the slayer pushes back from the table. Wrapping her arms around Faith’s neck, Tara captures the slayer’s lips with hers, stroking her tongue tantalizing over Faith’s lips then delving inside the welcoming opening.

Faith whimpers into the witch’s mouth as Tara softly battles with her tongue before teasingly flicking the roof of her mouth. Wrapping her hand in Tara’s hair, Faith reaches her other hand around the witch’s waist, holding her tightly while invading Tara’s mouth, kissing her strongly, wrapping her tongue repeatedly around Tara’s for a few long minutes, before easing away panting heavily.

“Goddess.” Tara whimpers, slowly opening her eyes, looking into the passion-filled eyes of her lover. Breathing heavily, Tara tilts her head against Faith’s. 

Faith takes in a shuddering breath as she gently squeezes Tara as she wraps her arms around the witch. Burying her face against Tara’s shoulder, Faith runs one hand down her leg, growling at the skirt, Faith pulls it up so she can stroke her fingers over silky flesh.

Tara smiles softly as Faith’s fingers slowly, but surely work their way up her thigh. Closing her eyes, Tara swallows at the desire coursing through her at Faith’s stroking fingers. 

Faith grins as her fingers work closer to the witch’s center, feeling the heat coming from the area, Faith softly presses a finger against the cotton covered mound, groaning as she feels the dampness. “This a new pair or one of your older pair?” Faith questions hoarsely, gently sliding a finger around the edge of the panties, sliding it up and down the slick outer lips.

“Old.” Tara whimpers as a wiggling finger presses determinedly between her lips to flick teasingly over her swollen clit. Shifting her left leg, Tara gives Faith more room to maneuver.

“Good.” Faith growls as she slides her fingers to the edge at Tara’s hip, maneuvering her fingers so that she rips the cloth without hurting Tara. Running her fingers quickly to the other side, Faith repeats the gesture before flipping the panties down out of the way, smiling as Tara whimpers loudly as she slides two fingers firmly into her. Teasingly brushing her thumb over the hardening muscle, Faith nips on the shoulder she’d been resting her head on, watching Tara intently as the witch closes her eyes. Inhaling deeply at the look of pure pleasure crossing Tara’s face as she swirls her fingers within the witch while alternating pressing firmly against the swollen clit, barely brushing over it and teasing the sensitive gland with a flick of her short thumb nail. 

Tara bites her lip as the slayer’s teasing brings her to the edge without allowing her to tip over. “Faith!” Tara cries out softly, her body trying to press into Faith’s hand, her eyes finally opening she turns so she looks into Faith’s dark brown eyes.

“Now?” Faith questions softly, while continuing to inhale deeply of the witch’s arousal, her own desire almost unbearable. 

As Tara whimpers, nodding her head, she cries out loudly as Faith stops teasing and hooks her fingers within her, caressing over her pleasure spot while circling quickly and firmly over her twitching clit, making her climax almost instantly. Shifting her hips into Faith’s pleasure giving hand, Tara tilts her head back screaming Faith’s name as another orgasm rips through her, making her whole body shake uncontrollably. 

Faith tenses the arm that’s wrapped around Tara, making sure she’s supported so she doesn’t fall off her lap, while continuing to stroke slowly within the witch, easing her thumb’s pressure from the rock hard flinching muscle. Bringing her stroking fingers to a slow halt, Faith leaves them buried within Tara, while she tries to control her own desire.

“Goddess.” Tara sighs out the word, her body still uncontrollably clenching on the fingers inside her as she feels more liquid ease from her body onto Faith’s hand. Gently easing her fingers from where they’re tangled within the slayer’s hair, Tara whispers softly. “Sorry.”

“No sorry’s.” Faith closes her eyes leaning her forehead against Tara as fingers gently soothe her scalp from where they’d inadvertently pulled some hairs. Faith smiles softly as she eases her fingers back to Tara’s opening before quickly sliding them back deep within the witch, making Tara jerk. “I just realized somethin’ good about your skirts.” Faith finally admits.

Tara chuckles deeply. “Easy access?”

“Oh, yeah.” Faith nods before sliding her fingers all the way out of Tara. “I think somebody sprung a very serious leak.” Faith growls as the witch’s nectar slides down her hand as she holds it up in front of them. 

“Very serious.” Tara’s lips curl up in amusement as Faith works on cleaning the fluid from her fingers and hand with an eager tongue. “Faith, love?”

“Mmmmhmmmm.” Faith answers as she sucks on her fingers, her eyes glancing up making contact with twinkling blue eyes.

“My turn.” Tara shifts off Faith, kneeling on the floor in front of the slayer while her hands unbutton the slayer’s jeans, pulling them down quickly as Faith lifts her hips to help. Smiling as Faith spreads her legs wide, Tara inhales deeply of the rich musky aroma literally oozing from Faith as she looks upon the dew covered swollen lips. “We need to have a discussion about your lack of underwear sometime.” Tara murmurs as she nips quickly up the slayer’s inner thighs while wrapping an arm under and around each leg, sliding Faith’s body to the edge of the chair seat before capturing the swollen nub between her lips, sucking gently. 

“No… discussion.” Faith pants, burying her fingers in Tara’s hair rotating her hips as the steady suction makes it hard to think. “Underwear… is… evil.” Faith jerks into Tara’s mouth as the witch starts to flick her tongue quickly and firmly against her clit. 

“Mmmmhmmmm.” Tara hums into Faith’s body, holding onto the slayer, trying to make sure she stays firmly attached as she continues to suck and lick the woman to orgasm.

“FUCK!” Faith cries out loudly as Tara gently scrapes her bottom teeth over the sensitive gland, making her climax, before soothing it with gentle strokes of her tongue.

Placing soft kisses over the twitching muscle, Tara looks up into the heavily lidded brown eyes. Slowly running her tongue over her lips, Tara continues watching Faith as she slowly slides her tongue over the slayer’s lips, gathering all the escaped fluid. Delving quickly between the slayer’s lips, Tara’s lip quirks as Faith moans loudly, her eyes closing in pleasure. Burying her tongue deeply within the slayer Tara strokes within the woman, twirling her tongue around for a few moments enjoying the feeling of the slayer’s muscles clenching around her tongue. 

Growling deeply, Faith releases one hand’s grip to run down the front of her body, whimpering as Tara leaves her body, surprised as she feels a warm, wet tongue licking her fingers leaving them damp, opening her eyes to look down into twinkling blue eyes Faith smiles quickly as she watches Tara delve deeply back within her. Pressing her fingers over her own clit, Faith starts an almost punishing rubbing motion. When she feels Tara’s tongue stroke over her inner sweet spot, Faith jerks in pleasure, rubbing quicker over her own swollen muscle. “There… babe…” 

Tara keeps up her tongue’s stroking over the rough inner wall of the slayer, groaning into Faith’s body as the slayer’s inner muscles clench strongly on her tongue.

“TARA!” Faith screams as she comes, flooding the witch’s mouth and face with her orgasm. Faith groans as her body continues to jerk and twitch as Tara’s soft tongue strokes gently over her body. 

Slowly working her way over Faith’s body, Tara gathers all the escaped liquid before scooting her body in close to Faith, rubbing her cheek against the still twitching stomach muscles. 

Wrapping her legs around Tara, Faith squeezes gently before loosening her legs. “Come up here, babe.” Faith hoarsely calls to Tara, smiling as Tara stands. Running her hands down Tara’s legs, Faith pushes her skirt up her thighs, Faith urges her to straddle her and sit down on her lap. Wrapping her arms around Tara’s waist, Faith buries her face in Tara’s neck, pressing firm kisses against the sweat dampened skin. 

Tara chuckles as she drapes her arms over Faith’s shoulders, relaxing her body into the slayer’s. “I think this only counts as initiating this particular chair, what do you think?”

Faith laughs and nods her head against Tara’s neck. “We got all the other chairs to initiate, along with the table, the countertops, the refrigerator…”

“Refrigerator?” Tara questions wonderingly. 

“Sure. We can pull everything out, climb inside and get it on.” Faith tries not to laugh as Tara tugs gently on her hair. “What, you don’t like that idea?”

“Might be a little bit on the chilly side.” Tara rolls her eyes as Faith chuckles. “I’m surprised you haven’t suggested I stand on my head while we do it.”

“Hmmm.” Faith tilts her head considering the thought. “Might not be comfortable, but would be doable.”

“Faith!” Tara gently smacks the slayer on the shoulder, laughing as she pulls back to look into laughing brown eyes. “You’re rotten.”

“Yep.” Faith agrees readily, smirking. “But that’s part of the reason why ya’ love me.” 

“Yes, it is.” Tara admits, her eyes becoming serious. “Don’t ever change, sweetie. I like you being rotten, mischief-filled and full of life.”

“Rude, coarse, crude, foul-mouthed, and I’m sure a bunch of other things, also.” Faith admits, frowning lightly.

“I love all of that about you, sweetie. Don’t change, I’m serious.” Tara brushes her thumb gently over the slayer’s cheek. “In short, I love you.” Tara whispers as she gently brushes her lips over Faith’s.

Faith returns the soft kiss, before gently kissing across Tara’s jaw, hugging the witch tightly as she buries her face against her shoulder. “I love you, too.” Faith whispers softly, closing her eyes while taking a deep breath. 

Tara smiles as she strokes her finger gently through the soft dark waves. “Do you want me to go on patrol with you tonight?”

“Yeah.” Faith brushes her cheek gently against Tara’s shoulder. “Do ya’ think we should buy a car?” Faith questions softly, before frowning briefly. “Where do ya’ work at, babe? I know it’s a vet’s office, but where’s it located at? I didn’t even take that into consideration when we rented this place.” 

Tara chuckles quietly. “It’s actually only six blocks away, sweetie. So you did extremely good getting this place. As for a car, that may not be an expenditure we should have just yet. Maybe we can buy a couple bicycles, or at least one for me to ride back and forth.”

“I was just thinkin’ that a vehicle would kinda come in handy when we go to the store.” Faith admits stroking her hands up and down Tara’s back. “I’m sure Mrs. S. wouldn’t mind me borrowing the Jeep whenever I need it, though. So maybe it’s not that big a deal.”

“We’ll see how it goes, sweetie. Don’t they have those little pull behind things for bicycles that we could use to put the groceries in?” Tara murmurs as she wiggles in closer to the slayer.

“Kinda like a pull behind baby carrier?” Faith questions, the laughter obvious in her voice. 

“Something like that.” Tara grumbles before nipping playfully at the slayer’s shoulder. “You mean you don’t want to have children?” Tara jokes quietly.

“That would be kinda interestin’.” Faith raises her eyebrows at the thought. “Not do-able… Damn better not say that, this is the Hellmouth, after all!”

Tara laughs at the slayer. “Could you imagine trying to explain that? No sir, there is no father. She’s the father.” 

Faith snorts in laughter. “There was no male body parts or body fluids used in the makin’ of this child - I’m just damn good!” 

“Who said I was the one going to carry the child?” Tara raises an eyebrow in mock anger.

Faith growls, picking Tara up and striding into the bedroom. “I sure the hell ain’t, and though you’re butch, I’m butchier.” Faith chuckles, gently tossing Tara in the middle of the bed before pouncing on top of her. “So that makes me the boss, and you the little woman. And it’s time for the little woman to… be tickled unmercifully!” Faith growls before her fingers dance up and down the witch’s side, making Tara squirm and laugh. 

“Faith!” Tara cries out quietly, trying to squirm away from the relentless fingers.

“Clothes in the way.” Faith grins evilly as she slides Tara’s top off, before continuing to tickle the witch. 

“I got to…” Tara laughs harder. “Need to pee…” 

Faith laughs and rolls off the witch, chuckling as Tara runs to the bathroom. “We’ll continue this later!” Faith glances at the window, sighing at the darkening sky. “Guess I should get ready for patrol.’

***


	23. Chapter 23

The three women groan as they bring in the last of the boxes. “I can’t believe Willow’s parents were actually home.” Buffy grumbles, rolling her eyes. “They guilt her into going to dinner with them, like it’s her fault they’re never around!”

“I got the distinct impression she really didn’t want to go with them.” Tara murmurs softly. “But she didn’t argue with them.”

“She wouldn’t. Red’s got the perfect daughter syndrome. No matter how much they shit on her, she’s gonna do what they want.” Faith growls as they carry the boxes up the stairs, placing them in Buffy’s room. 

“Faith.” Tara softly reprimands the slayer.

“It’s the truth. Dumbass parents. Got a great daughter, smart as a whip, she’s any parents’ fuckin’ wet dream, and they don’t have the fuckin’ decency to even be around her. Jeeze, her mom even tried to burn her and B at the stake!” Faith growls angrily. 

Tara blinks in surprise glancing towards Buffy. Buffy blushes and lightly nods her head. “Mom was there also right along with the rest of the group. They kind of conveniently forgot it, the Hellmouth syndrome at its best.” Buffy shrugs.

“Where is your mom?” Tara questions as they walk back downstairs.

“Picking up the pizzas and more soda.” Buffy grins looking at Faith. “I think she just didn’t want to help load stuff in the house.”

“Did you want help unpacking?” Tara questions, following the two slayers into the kitchen as they grab waters out, smiling in thanks Tara winks at Faith as the dark-haired slayer hands her a bottle of water.

“No. Gives me something to do later. Won’t take long anyway.” Buffy shrugs sitting down at the island, watching as Faith sits down, urging Tara to sit on her lap. “I’ll take patrol this weekend. Let you two have some private time.”

“Ain’t ya’ supposed to be meetin’ farm boy tomorrow?” Faith frowns looking at Buffy.

“Late tomorrow afternoon.” Buffy sighs quietly. “We’ll see if he has any information for us. The demon population still on the low side?” Buffy reconfirms with Faith.

“Yeah. Ran into the bleached wonder the other night.” Faith growls angrily, her eyes flashing. 

“It ended up helping us, sweetie.” Tara murmurs softly, shifting so she can stroke her hand over the slayer’s furrowed eyebrows. 

“Yeah, but I’m still gonna dust his ass.” Faith sneers at the thought of the blonde vampire, looking at Tara’s neck and the two small scabs there. 

“What have I missed?” Buffy questions looking from one woman to the other.

“Sorry, B.” Faith looks apologetically at the blonde slayer. “I guess we kinda forgot to tell ya’ what’s goin’ on.” Faith unconsciously hugs Tara tightly. “You wanna tell her?”

Tara sighs as she nods her head, looking down at the island, before slowly explaining to Buffy about her father telling her she was going to turn into a demon, through Faith’s explanation about demons being real, her own thoughts of being a demon, to Spike’s stunning revelation. Seeing the inquisitive look on Buffy’s face, Tara chuckles and pulls her hair back from her ear, leaning towards the blonde slayer.

“Damn.” Buffy whispers, her eyes surprised at the pointy ears. “Can I touch them?”

Faith growls quietly, but doesn’t say anything as Tara smacks her gently. “Go ahead.” Faith grumbles lowly.

Buffy gently eases her fingertips over the flesh, chuckling. “I don’t know what I was expecting, maybe for it to feel different?”

“Nope. They don’t feel no different. They’re just sexy as hell.” Faith growls softly before running her finger up Tara’s neck, and inching closer to her ear before Tara captures her hand and pulls it down. “Ain’t no fun.” Faith grumbles.

Buffy watches the exchange with a questioning look on her face. “She isn’t allowed to touch them?”

“Yes, but not when she’s being rotten.” Tara turns her gaze on Faith, as Faith sniggers. “And not out in public, and not anytime soon if she keeps this up.” Tara pinches Faith’s upper arm.

“Ouch! Damn it, I wish you’d stop doin’ that. I got little bruises all over my body from you.” Faith pouts, her eyes twinkling at the witch.

“Right, big bad slayer Faith is being pinched by sweet, kind Tara and it hurts. I’m not believing that.” Buffy snorts in laughter, looking at the two women.

“Let her pinch you, B.” Faith raises an eyebrow in dare looking at Buffy. “She’s got wicked strong fingers, B. The vamp said elves are a lot stronger than humans. And I’ve got to say I agree, and she’s not at full power, if he’s to be believed.” 

“She isn’t that strong.” Buffy huffs as she puts out her arm, watching as Tara leans forward. Buffy yelps and rubs her arm where Tara pinched her, looking in surprise at the blonde witch. “Maybe she is.”

Faith chuckles. “Told ya’. Now if we can find out what all the pain in the ass information we got actually means I’ll feel a hell of a lot better.”

“Me, too.” Tara whispers leaning her body more heavily against the slayer. 

“When were you guys planning on saying something?” Buffy questions, frowning at the two women.

“Tare didn’t want to say anythin’ to anyone else to begin with when she thought she was goin’ to turn into a demon. She and I kind of had an understandin’.” Faith stiffens in remembrance, the look on her face indescribable to the blonde slayer. 

“What kind of understanding?” Buffy questions looking from an obviously upset Faith to Tara looking down at the island, running her finger over the tiles. 

“I made her make me a promise.” Tara finally whispers. 

“And there ain’t no sense in discussin’ it, since that is no longer gonna happen.” Faith growls angrily, shifting Tara off her lap as she stands to look out the kitchen window. 

Buffy frowns looking from one woman to the other wondering what Tara might have made Faith promise her. Looking questioningly at the blonde witch, Buffy tilts her head.

Tara looks up, seeing the hazel eyes studying her trying to figure it out. Looking behind her at Faith standing there rigid and unforgiving, Tara sighs heavily looking back at Buffy. Keeping eye contact with the slayer, Tara slowly drags her finger across her own throat before dropping her gaze and looking back down at the counter.

Buffy stares in stunned disbelief at the witch, her gaze finally shifting up to the stiff backed slayer. “We wouldn’t have allowed it to come to that, Faith. And I can’t believe you didn’t say something to us, Tara! What were you thinking? We could have all been researching trying to find any and all information we could!” 

Faith slowly turns to look at her lover’s slumped shoulders to Buffy’s flashing hazel eyes. “Thanks, B.” Faith finally allows a brief smile to cross her face. “She didn’t want me to say anythin’, so I didn’t. But I was tryin’ to find out as much as I could on my own.” Faith slowly wraps her arms around Tara, pulling her gently against her. “See, nobody would have freaked or anythin’, babe. They would have all been tryin’ to help ya’. So, from now on, ya’ gotta just tell us, ‘kay?” Faith places a gentle kiss on top of Tara’s head.

“Okay.” Tara sighs, closing her eyes as she presses her back against Faith. “I know better now.”

“Good.” Buffy hears the car door slam. “I’ll help mom.” Buffy hops up, running out of the kitchen, leaving the two women alone.

“I’m sorry for making you promise me what you did, Faith.” Tara whispers softly, gently squeezing the slayer’s arms that are wrapped around her waist.

“I didn’t like makin’ that promise.” Faith admits quietly. “I would have done it, but I would have tried to figure out any other way to help ya’ before it came to that. Even if it was puttin’ you in a cage and makin’ G-man call anyone and everyone he knew to make you right.”

Tara chuckles at her lover’s words. “I hope the information Mr. Giles is having sent here has more details than what he had does.”

“Yeah. I’m seriously wonderin’ about that bond thing and then why your blood is certain death for vamps, and is it deadly to other demons also?” Faith looks towards the kitchen doorway as Buffy and Joyce walk in carrying pizzas, sodas and what smelled like hot wings. 

“Food’s here, sweetie. We can discuss this some more later. I know slayer tummy is probably starving by now.” Tara chuckles as Faith’s stomach growls its agreement.

“Damn thing.” Faith grumbles, hugging Tara tightly. “Let’s eat, then go home and work on initiatin’ more of the apartment.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at Tara. “After all, you’re done with school for the summer.”

“Yes, celebration is in order. But not your kind of celebration!!” Buffy shakes her finger at the two women. 

“Well, I don’t know about that. Your mom seemed awful interested in hookin’ you up with Jess at the gallery.” Faith smirks at Buffy, watching the blonde slayer pale and shoot her gaze towards her mom.

“Don’t you dare! She scares me!” Buffy whimpers quietly as her mom just grins at her. 

“She’d probably be perfect for a no strings attached, good time, B.” Faith comments as she grabs down plates, piling one high with pizza and wings before heading towards the living room, leaving Buffy sputtering behind her.

“I’d think you and Willow would make a good couple, you know… if she swung that way.” Tara gets a dig in, chuckling as wide hazel eyes turn towards her. “Or not.” Tara’s tinkling laughter follows her out of the kitchen as she takes her plate of food into the living room. 

“MOM!” Buffy cries out loudly looking at her laughing mother. “This is just wrong!” 

“Don’t tell me, honey. They’re the ones picking on you.” Joyce chuckles as she gathers a couple slices of pizza, placing them on her plate before grabbing her drink and following the other two into the living room. 

“Damn pains.” Buffy grumbles as she grabs a couple slices of each pizza before heading into the living room.

***

“Hi, Riley.” Buffy bounces in and sits beside the soldier, watching him closely without trying to be obvious about it. Seeing the tenseness of his movements as he reaches for his soda. 

“Hey.” Riley tries to relax and smile at Buffy. “Sorry I’ve been kind of busy lately.” Riley rubs the back of his neck as he drops his gaze from the hazel eyes of the slayer.

“How’s everything going?” Buffy questions quietly as she accepts her mocha from the waitress, smiling at the woman before turning her gaze back on Riley. 

Riley fidgets in his chair, not looking at Buffy. “I don’t really have any information on Adam, except that he’s made up of different demon parts and has basically a computer chip for a brain. He’s extremely strong and extremely smart.” 

“That’s all you could find out?” Buffy questions softly, noticing how the soldier isn’t looking at her while he talks. As he nods his head, Buffy sets her mocha back down on the table. “What do you know that you aren’t telling me, Riley?” Buffy hisses lowly, finally deciding not to play his game. “And don’t lie, I know you’ve got more information and know what’s going on.”

Riley looks up in shock, his mouth opening and shutting a couple times. “It’s classified. I can’t tell you anything.” Riley stiffens his back, looking at the slayer with a scowl on his face.

“He almost killed Faith. He’s a danger, he could go off on someone else at anytime…” Buffy trails off when she sees a guilty look cross Riley’s face before he puts on his stoic look. “He already has, hasn’t he?” Buffy growls lowly, watching him clench his jaw and not comment. “The government is covering up for their sick creation and can’t figure out how to kill him, can they, Riley?” Buffy hisses lowly as she leans in, watching him intently. When she sees the guilty blush crossing his face, she snarls lowly. “You have a few choices, either you give us the information we need to take him out, or you and the rest of your idiotic military wanna-be’s can gather your shit and try to capture him, taking him with you. Or the final choice…” Buffy reaches out and grabs Riley’s chin, forcing him to look at her. “We figure out how to take him out on our own, and you and your group gets the fuck out of Sunnydale once and for all. Because I will come after you with everything at my disposal, and that includes the entire Watcher’s Council.” 

Riley looks at Buffy with shocked eyes. “You wouldn’t.” He whispers in surprise.

“I would and I will.” Buffy stands, tossing the money on the table for her drink. Stopping right beside him, she leans down to whisper in his ear. “Any way you look at it, we’re done. I can’t deal with your shit. You have one week to get me the information we need on Adam. After that we’re coming after you.” Buffy states calmly before striding out of the coffee shop leaving Riley sitting there wondering what to do. 

“I have to talk to my superiors.” Riley runs a shaky hand through his hair. “After what Buffy did to Walsh’s little friends that tried to take Buffy out, they do NOT want to piss her off. And if they‘re smart, they‘ll let her take care of their problem.” Riley whispers quietly before quickly leaving the coffee shop to go back to the Initiative.

***

Buffy slams into the house, jogging up the stairs to get her gear to go slaying. “I’ll hit the damn sewers and crypts, see if there’s any demons to take my anger out on.” Buffy growls as she starts tucking away various weapons.

“Honey? Are you okay?” Joyce questions from Buffy’s bedroom door, noticing the angry jerking motions of her daughter as she grabs out weapons.

“No, I’m not.” Buffy snarls angrily. “That good for nothing son of a bitch knows something and he isn’t telling. I gave him an ultimatum while also breaking up with him. He better get with his superiors and get us any information he can to help take out Adam, or I’ll make sure to wage war on the Initiative, one way or the other.” Buffy angrily shoves a sleeved blade in the back of her pants.

“Honey, I don’t want you going out slaying by yourself when you’re like this.” Joyce hesitantly comments. “Will you call Faith, please?” Joyce quietly begs, seeing the stubborn look crossing her daughter’s face.

“I told her she has the weekend off, mom. She’s been doing patrols for the last two weeks steady. Plus she and Tara haven’t had much of a chance to have some time together.” Buffy explains, trying to get control of her anger.

“Give me fifteen minutes, I’ll call them.” Joyce offers, watching Buffy for a few minutes as her daughter finally sighs nodding her head. “Thank you, honey.”

Joyce strides back to her bedroom, picking up the phone and dialing Faith and Tara’s apartment. Joyce chuckles as she hears the laughter in Tara’s voice as she picks up the phone.

“Hello!” Tara giggles. “Faith stop that!” Tara hisses at Faith as the slayer’s hands continue their eager exploration of her body as she’s on the phone.

“No.” Faith grins as she slides her hands up under Tara’s shirt, teasing the witch’s breasts.

“Sorry to bother you two, but I was kind of wondering if I could ask a really big favor.” Joyce tries not to laugh as she hears what is obviously a smack come across the phone.

“What is it you need, Joyce?” Tara gives Faith a wide-eyed look, silently begging her to behave. 

Faith sighs as she pulls her hands away from Tara, pouting she plops down on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. 

“Actually, I kind of need to talk to Faith. Buffy’s in a rampage about her meeting with Riley and I really don’t want her to go on patrol by herself.” Joyce admits quietly. 

“Oh, of course! Hold on just a moment.” Tara looks at Faith, noticing her lover was watching her seriously. “Things didn’t go well between Buffy and Riley at their meeting, and Buffy is obviously on a tear. Joyce was wondering if you could go with her to make sure she doesn’t get into any kind of trouble.” Tara whispers before pulling the phone away from her body, handing it to the dark-haired slayer.

“You don’t mind?” Faith questions as she accepts the phone.

“No. I don’t want anyone to get hurt, and if you going out with Buffy being back-up will keep her from doing something stupid, I can live without you for a few hours.” Tara smiles gently at her lover.

“’Kay.” Faith smiles as she puts the phone to her ear with one hand, while grasping Tara with the other, urging her down against her on the couch. “Does she wanna come by here and grab me, or does she wanna meet somewhere?” Faith questions Joyce calmly.

“I so owe you for this, Faith. You and Tara both.” Joyce breathes a sigh of relief. “Let me ask her, hold on a second.” Joyce walks back to Buffy’s room, watching her daughter pace in her bedroom. “Do you want to go by Faith’s and get her, or meet her somewhere?” 

Buffy shrugs as she thinks about where Faith lives in conjunction with cemeteries around the apartment building. Remembering Restfield Cemetery is only a couple blocks down from there, Buffy looks at her mom. “I’ll come by their place.”

Joyce watches as Buffy strides out of her bedroom and down the stairs, sighing as she hears the door slam behind her daughter. “She’s coming by there. I’m sure the way she’s going it won’t take long for her to get there.”

“No problem, Mrs. S. I’ll be ready.” Faith sighs as she hangs up the phone, looking at Tara. “Sorry, babe.” 

“Don’t be sorry, sweetie. Just be careful. If she’s angry, she’s more likely to not pay attention and possibly get hurt. So I want you to be extra careful, and if you need me, call.” Tara looks seriously at her lover brushing her thumb gently over the slayer’s cheek, dipping in to the dimples that she can’t get enough of. 

“I will. Hopefully we’ll find somethin’ for her to take her anger out on. Pickin’s have been mighty slim lately.” Faith admits quietly pressing her lips against the thumb that’s made its way to her lips. 

“Go get ready, sweetie.” Tara smiles then kisses Faith gently as the slayer leans in against her. 

“I’ll call you when I get the chance.” Faith places a quick firm kiss on Tara’s full lips. “Be prepared to be pounced on when I get home!” 

Tara chuckles watching as Faith hops over the couch to go get ready. “I’ll look forward to it.” 

Faith smirks as she grabs her weapons tucking them away before grabbing her boots, pulling them on and tying them tightly. Walking back out to the living room, she winks at the witch. “I’ll probably have the hungry and hornies going on, so be prepared.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows.

“If you need me to run you a bath, make sure you give me notice.” Tara watches Faith as the slayer prowls towards her, a smirk on her face. 

“I wonder how long we’ve got before B shows up?” Faith questions as she straddles Tara on the couch, leaning in to kiss the witch hungrily. Burying her hands in the silky soft hair, Faith groans as Tara matches her tongue stroke for stroke before nipping on the end of her tongue. 

“Not long enough for much more than that.” Tara whispers, breathing heavily as she closes her eyes while Faith starts to kiss down her jaw and neck, sucking strongly on her pulse point. “Goddess!” Tara whimpers as Faith nips gently at her neck. 

“I think I finally understand the whole neck fetish vamps have.” Faith growls licking strongly over the soft skin covering the witch’s pulse point before nipping and sucking at the spot. “Mmmmm. Good.” Faith murmurs before sucking steadily at the skin, her hands roaming down Tara’s arms, before coming back up to cup the witch’s breasts in her hands, brushing her thumbs firmly over the hardened nubs. 

“Faith!” Tara huskily calls the slayer’s name, her hands clenching Faith’s waist strongly. “Got to stop, sweetie.” Tara pants out the words. 

“Don’t wanna.” Faith growls as she eases back from the skin that had garnered her attention, swiping it once more with her tongue, looking at the dark red spot. “That’s gonna be there for a while.” Faith smirks, her eyes looking up into passion-filled blue eyes. 

“I’m going to have to start watching you and your penchant for wanting to leave marks on me. Or just keep you to areas that won’t be seen!” Tara admonishes the slayer softly.

“I guess I can go for that.” Faith grins as she unbuttons Tara’s shirt, attaching her mouth to the upper swell of the witch’s breast.

“FAITH!” Tara cries out, laughing at the slayer. “I didn’t mean right now!” Tara can’t help but laugh as Faith growls as she eases back from her enjoyable pastime. 

“Well, make up your mind!” Faith smiles before she quickly buttons Tara’s shirt. “What are you goin’ to do while I’m gone, babe?” Faith shifts and stands, sighing as she hears the buzzer.

“Maybe read, or watch some television. You be careful, sweetie.” Tara whispers standing and placing a loving kiss on Faith’s lips. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, babe.” Faith whispers, hugging Tara tightly before double-checking her pockets for keys and her cell phone. Pressing the button, Faith winks at Tara. “Be down in a sec, unless you wanna come up?”

“No, I’ll wait down here.” Buffy answers as she leans against the building looking out at the sun slowly sinking in the west.

Tara smiles as Faith kisses her again before opening the door. Watching as Faith steps through, Tara sighs quietly as Faith gently shuts the door. “Please be careful, sweetie.” Tara murmurs to the empty room before walking back to the couch, stretching out on the piece of furniture as she looks up at the ceiling, considering the woman that’s become her life.

***


	24. Chapter 24

Faith strides along beside Buffy, occasionally turning her gaze on the angry blonde. “Do ya’ feel like talkin’ about it?” Faith finally questions after almost half an hour of them checking out every crypt in the cemetery before finally coming across two vampires… that Faith watched Buffy tear into before finally staking.

“I broke up with him. He knows something he isn’t telling us and I basically told him to get me any information they had on Adam or I was declaring war on the Initiative.” Buffy growls angrily as she shoves her hands in her pockets.

“’Kay.” Faith states hesitantly, looking at Buffy. “Was that why you broke up with him?” Faith questions quietly.

“Not all of it.” Buffy admits after a few minutes. “I tried to get over the fact that he doesn’t understand it’s a calling, not a job. But I kept coming back to his comments, and it just bugged me more and more.” 

Faith nods her head in understanding. “It’s gonna be hard to find someone that does understand, B. I lucked out big time with Tare. I just hope I don’t do anythin’ to screw it up.” Faith whispers softly.

Buffy slows down gradually coming to a stop, looking at the dark-haired slayer. “You love her, Faith. Anyone with any kind of sense can see that. And she loves you, completely. I think it would take a lot for you to screw that up.”

“Thanks, B.” Faith allows a small genuine smile to cross her face, not her usual smirk. “So, you gonna wait a while, or are you gonna go out on the market?”

“Huh?” Buffy frowns looking at Faith as they turn to continue on patrol.

“You gonna look for someone to date, screw or just hang out?” Faith states bluntly. 

Buffy blushes lightly before shaking her head. “I don’t know. Probably just hang out for a while. I’m not going to look for anyone right now.”

“Well, keep your eyes open, there’s no tellin’ when the love bug will come and bite ya’ on the ass.” Faith chuckles at the look on Buffy’s face. “And since you’re more open to both sexes, you’re doublin’ your chances!”

Buffy blushes darker, shaking her head. “I don’t know if I can date someone of the same sex, Faith.”

“Why not?” Faith questions seriously, looking at the blonde slayer.

“I just don’t think I’d be comfortable with it.” Buffy shrugs looking up at the night sky. 

“What’s not comfortable? Or do you mean the public displays?” Faith frowns trying to figure out exactly where Buffy’s hang-up is.

“Partly, plus the whole slayer dynamic thing. I could hurt someone, Faith.” Buffy turns her scared eyes towards Faith. “You have to think, I’ve only ever been with Angel the vampire and Riley the super soldier. We won’t consider Parker, because that was a night I SO want to forget!” Buffy sighs heavily.

“So, basically what you’re tryin’ to say is that you’re afraid of physically hurtin’ the person you’re with.” Faith states tilting her head as she thinks. “B, that’s part and parcel with what we are. You control your strength when you shake hands every day, when you hug your mom or friends. It ain’t no different with someone you’re sleepin’ with.” 

Buffy’s shoulders slump as she watches the ground as they gradually make their way to the next cemetery. “Faith, can I tell you something?” Buffy hesitantly asks, her worried eyes glancing towards the slayer.

“Of course.” Faith nods her head seeing the serious look on Buffy’s face. 

“I really like the physical aspect, if you know what I mean.” Buffy blushes a deep, dark red.

Faith frowns, trying to figure out what Buffy’s saying. “Are you saying the equipment, or it being a guy, you think they’re a little rougher?” Faith questions, honestly trying to figure out what Buffy means.

“Both.” Buffy whispers softly, having a hard time saying the simple word.

Faith pulls Buffy to a stop, looking her in the eye. “First of all, B. The equipment can be bought if you gotta have it. Second of all, it ain’t all sweet roses and candy between me and Tare. If I need a good hard fuck, she’s more than willin’ to provide me with it.” Faith allows a grin to cross her face at the slayer’s surprised look. “Damn, B!! Do ya’ think all we do is hug and kiss, or somethin’?” As Buffy blushes guiltily, Faith chuckles wickedly. 

“I can’t help it!! I have a hard time trying to figure out what goes on between two women without the…” Buffy trails off, blushing even darker as she turns to walk down the street. 

“YO!! Wait up a sec!” Faith jogs to catch up with Buffy. Gently pulling the other slayer to a halt, Faith tilts her head considering Buffy for a few moments. “You really don’t have any idea, do ya’?”

Buffy shrugs her shoulders looking down at the ground, fidgeting.

“B?” Faith tries to catch the other slayer’s eyes. “Ain’t ya’ ever had a guy do anythin’ but fuck ya’?”

Buffy’s eyes slowly rise towards Faith and she slowly shakes her head, watching as Faith growls deeply at her answer.

“Damn, B! What the fuck?” Faith throws her hands in the air in disbelief. “Okay, with Fang, I can kinda understand. Just the one night. Parker the prick was exactly after one thing and one thing only. Now corn-fed boy I woulda’ thought better of in that department.”

Buffy whimpers quietly looking as Faith slowly paces back and forth in front of her. “Why are you so angry about it?”

“Because you obviously ain’t had a good fuckin’ cork popping, is why!” Faith growls angrily, sliding her hands through her dark hair. “We gotta find ya’ somebody just for that alone. It can’t be good on ya, B!” Faith tries to think of someone that would be good for Buffy, but not really having any friends, she can’t think of anyone. Digging her phone out of her pocket, she dials the apartment.

“Hello?” Tara picks up the phone as she turns the television down.

“Hey, babe. What’cha doing?” Faith growls quietly into the phone, a small smile crossing her face at Tara’s soft tones.

“Watching television, waiting for you to come back home so I can fuck you silly.” Tara grins as Faith groans quietly. 

“Damn! Don’t tease me, babe.” Faith chuckles softly. “I got a question for ya’.”

“Okay.” Tara raises her eyebrows at the slightly hesitant tone coming from the slayer.

“This might sound kinda strange.” Faith grins as Tara’s soft laughter comes from the phone. “Okay, me and strange, nothin’ unusual. Got it. You know anybody that might be a good lay for B?”

Tara blinks in confusion, pulling the phone away to look at it, almost as if she is able to look at Faith before shaking her head and putting it back to her ear. “Honey, I hate to say it, but you would be better off telling her who’s a good lay, than me!” Taking a moment, Tara laughs quietly. “Why are we having this discussion, sweetie?”

“Because it’s just come to my attention that B ain’t had no-one pop her cork.” Faith growls rolling her eyes. “Farm boy don’t know nothin’ but stickin’ it in and pumpin’ away.” Faith hears Buffy whimper and gently pats her on the shoulder. “Sorry, B.”

Tara blushes as she laughs at Faith’s phrasing. “Honey, I don’t know what to tell you. She’s cute, but I’m really not interested in her that way. And you’re not allowed to have fun like that without me!” Tara chuckles wickedly.

“DAMN! I wasn’t thinkin’ of offerin’ her a threesome, Tare!” Faith actually blushes lightly before her eyes land on Buffy, and the stunned look on her face with her mouth open, makes her laugh quietly. “Shit! That was worth it just for the look on B’s face!!”

Tara laughs, shaking her head. “Seriously, sweetie. I don’t really know what to tell you. Other than personal experience with a person, there’s really no way to tell if someone’s a good lover or not. So I can’t really suggest anyone to Buffy.”

“Yeah, it was kinda a stupid idea to ask ya’ about that. But I thought maybe you’d have some kind of idea or somethin’.” Faith smiles softly.

“Can’t she help herself, sweetie?” Tara questions, quirking her lip.

“B?” Faith looks at Buffy, who’s walked a distance away, trying to ignore the conversation going on between the two women. 

Buffy turns, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, her face a permanent dark burgundy. “Faith?” Buffy squeaks out the slayer’s name.

Faith chuckles at the scared look on the slayer’s face. “You any good at poppin’ your own cork?”

Buffy closes her eyes and whimpers loudly. “Faith, I think this conversation needs to come to an end.”

“No, babe. Obviously not.” Faith admits, sighing. “We’ll figure it out. Find B someone that’ll show her the proper way to get laid.”

“Okay, sweetie. I’ll try and get my thinking cap on. Any idea how much longer you’ll be?” Tara questions softly.

“I don’t really know, babe. I’ll give ya’ a call when I get ready to head home.” Faith kicks a stone on the ground, smiling at the thought of going home to Tara.

“Be careful, sweetie. I love you.” Tara closes her eyes smiling as Faith’s gravelly voice comes back over the phone.

“Love you, too, babe. Bye.” Faith smiles as she hears the soft bye from Tara before she flips the phone closed, tucking it back in her pants pocket. “Come on, B. I wanna finish this patrol and get back to Tare.”

“I can finish patrol on my own.” Buffy offers quietly, trying to get her blood to go somewhere else besides her face.

“Nope. I’m here and we’re gonna figure somethin’ out for ya’.” Faith actually smiles genuinely at the blonde slayer. “It’ll be okay, B. I promise ya’.”

Buffy whimpers quietly as Faith gently throws her arm around her shoulder. “This is embarrassing.”

“Nah, it’s not. There’re a lot of people out there that ain’t got a fuckin’ clue what good sex is. I’ve had good sex before. But now I know what it’s like to have fuckin’ unbelievable sex and also know what makin’ love is like, B. Ain’t ever had that before.” Faith admits quietly. “And there is a difference when you really love somebody. I’m the luckiest person in the world to have her in my life. I just hope I don’t end up doin’ somethin’ to fuck it up.”

“She probably won’t let you.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face. “She’ll probably smack you upside the head to straighten you out.”

“She probably would.” Faith admits readily. “And I’d probably enjoy the hell out of it, too!”

The two women laugh companionably as they walk down the road towards the next cemetery. “Faith?” Buffy questions hesitantly.

“Yeah, B?” Faith turns her head to look at the smaller woman.

“You’ve changed since you met her.” Buffy states quietly, looking up into the brown eyes. “You’re calmer and more talkative than you were.”

Faith tilts her head considering things, realizing that Buffy has a point. “True. You and I probably would’ve never talked like this before. I’m still a bitch, though.” Faith smirks as she looks at Buffy.

Buffy chuckles quietly. “Thanks, Faith.” Buffy hesitantly wraps her arm around Faith’s waist, hugging her gently. 

“Welcome.” Faith laughs and wraps her arm more around Buffy’s neck, pulling her on down the road. “We got some evil things to kill, B. Let’s get to it!”

“Okay, F!” Buffy laughs quietly as some of her tension finally leaves and Faith grabs her shirt tugging on it as she starts to jog.

“Race ya’ to the next cemetery, B!” Faith growls turning her head to look over her shoulder, grinning wickedly.

“You’re on!” Buffy laughs as she takes off running after Faith.

***

“HEAD’S UP!” Buffy cries out as she throws one of the vampires over towards Faith before dropping down to take the feet from another vampire, quickly staking him before popping back up and doing a quick back spin kick, knocking another vampire down while throwing a stake at the one trying to sneak up behind her, dusting him quickly.

“Fuckin’ convention in town or somethin’?” Faith growls, jumping up catching one of her vampires between her legs, flipping him over, breaking his neck while sliding out a knife from her boot as a yellow-tinged demon comes towards her. “What the fuck are you? The piss demon?” Faith growls ducking it’s tentacle like arms, slicing up with the knife cutting one of them off, wincing as it lets out a high pitched squeal. 

“What the hell?” Buffy turns at the noise, frowning at what Faith’s fighting. Turning her gaze back on the two vampires she has left, Buffy fights them off quickly, finally dusting them to get back closer to Faith. Kneeling down on her way there, she dusts the vampire Faith had previously incapacitated before pulling her own knife out, circling behind the yellow demon. “Any idea, Faith?”

“Not a fuckin’ clue.” Faith growls, darting in, barely getting out of the way of a barbed tentacle as she slices across it’s chest.

“That just seemed to make it angry.” Buffy comments as she comes in, jumping up in the air to slice across the back of the large demon’s neck as she continues past it to land on the ground, spinning around to see what effect it has.

“Same thing, B.” Faith snarls watching as the demon screams in obvious pain but start to whip its tentacles around even faster. “How deep a slice did you make?” Faith snarls, jumping back to avoid one tentacle while trying to cut off another one aiming for her. 

“Probably about a half inch deep, the hide is thick there.” Buffy ducks and rolls, coming up behind the demon, slamming the knife deep into its body before yanking it out and jumping back as it spins around screaming at her. “I think we need more than stakes and knives, Faith.”

“I think so, too.” Faith snarls as she flips back out of reach, pulling her phone out. “B, keep it entertained, but don’t let it get too close to ya’. That things blood burns like a mother fucker.” Faith looks down at her arm where there’re extremely red irritated spots. Making sure it doesn’t look like it’s eating away at her flesh, she dials the apartment. 

“Hello?” Tara smiles as she answers the phone.

“Babe, I need ya’ to bring some serious weapons down to Sanders Cemetery, ya’ know where that’s at?” Faith grunts as she drops down to the ground barely getting out of the way of the demon coming at her from where Buffy’d kicked it hard. “Fuck, B! Ya’ almost knocked it into me.”

“Sorry!” Buffy pants as she keeps trying to hit and kick the demon without getting hit herself.

“I know it.” Tara frowns as she quickly stands, sliding her boots on, running to the slayer’s closet. “Swords do?”

“Yeah, at least two of them, be careful comin’ here, babe. Don’t want ya’ to get hurt.” Faith frowns and throws her knife at the demon, aiming at its head, rolling her eyes as it embeds itself into the demons eye, just making it scream and flail even more. 

“I can take care of myself, now that I know what’s out there. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be there.” Tara hangs up the phone, grabbing three swords with holders throwing them over her shoulder as she grabs her fanny pack putting it on and grabbing a couple extra knives on her way out the door. 

Running full out, Tara arrives, frowning as the two women try to keep the monster occupied while not getting hurt. Quickly incanting a paralyzing spell on the demon, Tara watches as it freezes in place, not moving.

“What the hell?” Buffy looks at the demon as it stands there frozen in position as it had been about to try and take her head off. Bouncing back she glances over, seeing Tara running towards them. “Your girlfriend’s here.” Buffy pants, wiping the sweat from her brow.

“I know.” Faith pants as she rests her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. 

“Are you two okay?” Tara breathes heavily as she tosses one of the swords to Buffy while coming to stand beside Faith, gently squeezing her lover’s shoulder. 

“More or less.” Faith answers, looking up, smiling tiredly at Tara. 

Tara’s eyes search over Faith, seeing the irritated red spots on her lover’s arms along with one of two more on her face and neck, frowning heavily, Tara looks at the spots. Turning her gaze towards the demon, she watches as Buffy takes the sword she’d thrown her, slicing it through its neck before jogging a distance away from it. 

“How long is it gonna stay that way?” Buffy questions working her way over to the other two women, urging them back away from it.

“Until I release it.” Tara growls angrily looking at the demon. “Its blood is like acid?”

“Sorta. It doesn’t seem to eat away completely, but it gets the couple top layers.” Faith explains as they move a distance away from the demon.

“Does it explode or anything when it’s killed?” Tara’s eyes glance over Buffy’s body, seeing splatters here and there on her, also. “And will cutting through its neck kill it?”

“Don’t have a fuckin’ clue, on either count.” Faith answers shaking her head. “Most things die by decapitation, so that’s our best bet.”

“Get close together.” Tara orders softly as she quickly chants a protective spell, putting up a barrier around them to protect them from anything that might come at them, be it demon or demon parts. Releasing the spell on the demon, the three women silently watch as it continues its movement as its head slides off its body.

“Oooh.” Tara wrinkles her nose in disgust as the greenish looking blood shoots up from the opening where its head used to be. 

“Yeah, but the question is, is it dead?” Faith questions watching as the creature continues to swing its tentacles around. “Or is that after death twitchin’?”

Buffy frowns as she watches the demon slowly turn towards the way its head went. “I don’t think that killed it. Looks like its searching for its missing head.”

“Fire?” Tara questions softly glancing from one woman to the other. “What do you think?”

“Can you fire him up?” Faith questions looking at Tara.

“Would be my pleasure.” Tara’s eyes lighten slightly as she whispers a few words in a language neither woman understands, as she flicks her finger towards the demon.

They watch as a small light gradually grows bigger as it gets closer to the demon, finally engulfing the demon in flames as it hits. Watching the demon collapse on the ground, on top of its missing head, they all three sigh in relief as it’s screams and movements finally ends, the flames quickly leaving nothing but charred ashes. 

Tara releases the spell on the bubble protecting them, turning to look at the two tired women. “Busy night?” Tara questions with a raised eyebrow, smirking as she gets dirty looks from both of them. “Come on, you two. Let’s go back to the apartment and look at your wounds.”

“I can go home.” Buffy shakes her head, as she walks a short distance, stumbling from the draining fight they’d had.

“I don’t think so.” Tara looks at Faith, seeing her lover isn’t in much better condition. Wrapping her arm around Faith, she helps support her while walking over to Buffy, wrapping her other arm around the small blonde slayer’s waist. “The apartment, ladies. You can call your mom from there and tell her you’re spending the night, Buffy.”

“Not doin’ this to get your three-way are ya’?” Faith jokes leaning into Tara and placing a kiss on her neck. “I know I told B we’d figure out somethin’ for her, but…”

Tara laughs quietly squeezing Faith gently. “You aren’t hurting too bad to be acting up.”

“Nah, just kinda wore out. We must have taken out over thirty vampires tonight, not countin’ the other things we came across.” Faith admits. “So much for the quiet nights. Somethin’ must be up.”

“Research.” Buffy sighs heavily, ignoring Faith’s comments about the three-way. “Thanks for saving our asses, Tara.”

“I didn’t do that much.” Tara smiles as she gently squeezes both women’s waists. “Just a neat little fireball that I’ve been working on.”

“Great fireball.” Faith sighs as they walk up the steps to their apartment building. Digging the keys out, she punches in the code before unlocking the door allowing Buffy and Tara to precede her into the building. “Elevator?”

“Please.” Buffy and Tara both state at the same time, chuckling. 

“Sit down at the table you two. Take off whatever you need to for me to see your wounds.” Tara orders softly as she sets the knives down on the counter while unhooking her fanny pack, digging the first aid kit out and setting it on the table as Faith turns on the bright overhead light. 

“Here, B.” Faith hands the phone to Buffy, so she can call her mom. Faith looks down at her t-shirt, frowning at the pot-marked holes in it. “I guess it splattered more on me than I realized.” Faith mutters, pulling her t-shirt off.

Tara looks at the burned areas on Faith, frowning. “I want to clean these areas with soap and water then treat them with ointment. Would it be easier just to take a shower and clean them in there? Then I can put the ointment on them afterwards?”

“It probably would. I didn’t know that there were so many splatters.” Faith admits quietly.

“Buffy, how bad are you?” Tara turns looking at the slayer as she disconnects the phone.

“Probably about the same.” Buffy admits glancing at the pot-marked slayer. 

“Go ahead and shower first, B. I’ll look for sweats and a t-shirt for you to wear after Tare takes care of your wounds. I’ll take a shower afterwards.” Faith orders quietly, smiling as Tara winks at her. 

“Ummm.” Buffy blushes deeply looking from one woman to the other. 

“Buffy, just go. I promise not to take advantage of you.” Tara chuckles quietly as Buffy whimpers at her words. “The towels and washcloths are in the closet, if you see a particular shampoo, conditioner or body wash you want to use, grab it also.”

“Okay.” Buffy sighs as she walks towards the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind her.

“What’s wrong with her?” Tara questions softly after she hears the shower start up.

“Well, first off, she’s probably gonna be embarrassed about being naked in front of us.” Faith grins at Tara. “Plus, after slayin’?” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at Tara before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. “We have a tendency to get hungry and horny. And it was a very good slayin’ night.” Faith growls, cupping Tara’s breasts firmly in her hands.

“Oooh. I like the sounds of this.” Tara chuckles as she runs her hands through Faith’s hair. “Go get some clothes for the shy one, baby.” Tara murmurs softly as she places a soft kiss on Faith’s nose. 

“You gonna help me with my hornies, babe?” Faith questions as she walks towards the bedroom.

“Always, honey. Always!” Tara smiles as Faith chuckles. 

***


	25. Chapter 25

Tara sets out a couple different ointments, to find out which works best with the burns as Buffy hesitantly steps out of the bathroom. Smiling gently at the slayer, Tara pats the chair. “I promise I don’t bite, Buffy.”

Faith chuckles. “Yeah, ya’ do.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at Tara as she leans in and kisses her. “I’m gonna go get cleaned up.”

“I only bite you because you like it.” Tara grins watching as Faith walks towards the bathroom door.

“More’n like it, babe.” Faith admits in a sex-roughened voice as she turns and winks at Tara before shutting the door.

“You’re easy.” Tara calls softly as Buffy sits down. Smiling as she listens to Faith laugh through the door.

“You can just hand me the ointment and I’ll do it.” Buffy quickly offers, reaching towards the containers. 

“Relax, Buffy.” Tara sighs quietly. “There’s no reason to be embarrassed or ashamed. Now let me look at the wounds.” Tara holds her hand out for Buffy’s arm, looking into the wary hazel eyes. Smiling softly as Buffy finally relents and places her arm in her hand, Tara turns her gaze towards the wounds. “So, its blood did this?”

“Yes. I didn’t realize how much had splattered around and gotten on me.” Buffy watches as Tara inspects the wounds on her arm. 

“How bad does it hurt right now?” Tara questions as she reaches for an ointment, placing Buffy’s hand on her thigh as she unscrews the jar, grabbing a couple other jars and unscrewing the lids. 

“It burns. Not real bad, but it’s irritating as hell.” Buffy admits, watching Tara curiously.

“I don’t know which ointment is going to work best with this, so I’m going to try each one on the smaller areas and let you tell me which helps the most, okay?” Tara looks up with concerned eyes at Buffy. 

“Okay.” Buffy nods her understanding as she watches Tara dip her finger in one container, gently spreading the ointment over one of the smaller wounds, before dipping another finger in another jar, repeating the motion with the last ointment. 

“Are any of them helping, and which one?” Tara questions softly watching the areas for any reaction or change.

“The second one took the sting away almost instantly.” Buffy admits watching as Tara nods her head. 

“Good.” Tara looks up, smiling crookedly at Buffy. “We’ll use that to help. If these aren’t better by tomorrow, I’ll heal both you and Faith. Your slayer healing should probably take care of the majority of these by the morning anyway, right?” Tara closes the other two containers up, sliding them out of the way.

“They should. But the help with the stinging now would be great.” Buffy finally starts to relax, smiling at the blonde.

“And help you shall receive.” Tara grins. “Let me get a cloth and wash off the ointment from the other two areas and treat the rest.” Tara pats Buffy’s hand gently as she stands and walks over to the sink, grabbing a clean dishcloth, running warm water over it and squirting a little bit of soap on the cloth before coming back to Buffy. Gently washing the areas, Tara grabs the towel off the table she’d placed there earlier and pats dry the cleaned areas. 

“Find somethin’ that works?” Faith questions hoarsely as she comes out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over her wet hair, sitting down on the chair beside Tara.

Buffy blushes and looks up at the ceiling. “You couldn’t have worn a towel out here?”

“Why? I’d just have to take it off for Tare to treat me.” Faith smirks at Buffy. “Just like you’re gonna have to do.”

“Sweetie, don’t make her anymore uncomfortable than she already is.” Tara sighs quietly. “I’ll make you go wait in the bedroom. Actually, would you be more comfortable without my horn dog lover being here?”

“HEY!” Faith frowns, yelling out the word. “I resemble that remark.” Faith finally admits, a grin crossing her face. “I’ll leave ya’ be.” Faith stands grabbing a couple waters out of the refrigerator setting them down beside Buffy and Tara, before reaching in to grab another one for herself. “I’ll be in the bedroom, let me know when I can come out.” Faith winks at Tara as she walks towards the bedroom.

Tara’s eyes unconsciously follow Faith, smiling as Faith wiggles her ass before she disappears around the corner, realizing she knew she’d been watching her. “Brat.” Tara murmurs, the smile growing larger as she hears Faith’s laughter.

“She never would have done that before.” Buffy admits quietly.

“What was that, sweetie?” Tara turns her gaze back on Buffy, lifting an eyebrow in question, hearing her comment but not knowing what it was referring to.

“Leave.” Buffy smiles. “She would have stayed here just to irritate me.” Buffy rolls her eyes as she hears a chuckle come from the bedroom. “Yeah, I know you’re listening in, you pain.”

“She likes to push buttons.” Tara grins as she dips her finger back in the ointment, working on coating all the spots on Buffy’s arm, working her way up to her shoulder as she treats the small splatters on the slayer’s face and neck before working her way back down the other arm. “You’re going to have to lose the towel for me to get at the other spots, Buffy.” Tara states calmly. 

Buffy sighs quietly as she stands, slowly untucking the towel.

“Do you want me to treat your back first?” Tara raises an eyebrow at Buffy, ignoring the naked slayer in front of her. 

“Please.” Buffy blushes turning her back on Tara.

“Oooh. That’s a nasty one. Why didn’t you tell me to treat that one first?” Tara frowns at the large spot on Buffy’s shoulder as she scoops up more cream, coating the area generously, smiling as Buffy lets out a quiet sigh as the relief of the cream hits. 

“Don’t know.” Buffy shrugs, tilting her head down. “I think I got a couple spots on my head, also.”

“Want me to get them next, or finish the ones on your back?” Tara offers quietly.

“The ones on my head first, please.” Buffy answers.

“Sit back down, sweetie. You can cover yourself up, while I’m getting these.” Tara offers as she gently works her way over the slayer’s scalp, gently spreading the hair to find all the areas. “It didn’t seem to actually harm your hair, just the skin.”

“I know. I kind of figured that out in the shower.” Buffy grins. “No stubby’s where there should have been hair.”

Tara chuckles as she finishes the slayer’s head. “Did I miss any?” Tara spreads a little ointment on the slayer’s ear where she notices a spot she’d previously missed.

“I think you just found the last one there.” Buffy laughs quietly. “Thank you, Tara.”

“No thanks necessary. I just wish you guys wouldn’t get hurt.” Tara admits quietly as Buffy stands back up. Kneeling behind the slayer, Tara finishes putting ointment on the other areas of the slayer’s body that the blood had eaten through to. Standing back up, Tara smiles. “Turn around, Buffy.” 

“Unfortunately it’s part of the job, getting hurt.” Buffy admits, holding her arms slightly away from her body as Tara treats the wounds on the front of her. Realizing that Tara wasn’t even noticing her body, she was just clinically treating her wounds. Tilting her head, Buffy thinks back to the way Tara treated Faith, realizing that that’s the way she’d been with her, also. 

“Hell of a job.” Tara shakes her head. “I wish it wasn’t necessary. But I understand that it is. And I thank you.” Tara glances up, smiling as she slowly stands. “Now, do an inventory and see if I missed anywhere?”

Buffy shakes her head. “You didn’t. Thank you.” Buffy smiles at Tara as she reaches for the towel. 

“Faith set you some clothes on the counter. You can go put them on in the bathroom, if you want.” Tara smiles as Buffy tucks the towel around her. “Faith you can come back out here now.”

“Good.” Faith answers as she comes out of the bedroom. “I got a bad one on my thigh ya’ might want to hit first.” Faith points to the back of her thigh.

Tara inhales at the large spot. “Sorry love, you should have told me and I would have treated it before you went to the bedroom.”

“No biggie.” Faith smiles as Tara quickly spreads the ointment on it. “This another one of your miracle lotions, babe?” 

“If you want to call it that.” Tara chuckles as she quickly works over Faith’s body, coating it with the ointment. “Sit down and let me see your scalp, baby.” Tara murmurs looking into Faith’s loving, brown eyes. 

“I only feel one spot.” Faith lifts her hand, pointing to the general area, for Tara.

“I see it.” Tara gently parts the hair as she treats the wound. “Did I miss anywhere?” Tara places a gentle kiss on top of Faith’s head as she grabs the washcloth and gently wipes her hands clean as Faith shakes her head. 

Faith smirks wickedly as she spreads her legs gently as Tara leans over her, hugging her. Grasping the witch’s hands, she places one over her breast. “Well, maybe a spot there…” Faith slowly drags the other hand down her body to cup her sex. “…and maybe here, also.”

Tara chuckles kissing Faith’s shoulder. “Behave, Buffy’s here!”

“Yeah, she’s standing in the doorway to the bathroom, not knowing what to do!” Faith chuckles wickedly. 

“Brat!” Tara nips on the shoulder and squeezes the slayer’s nipple and clit hard before pulling her hands away from the groaning slayer. 

“Tease.” Faith growls at the witch before standing, tucking away the items in the first aid kit, before walking back to the bedroom. “I’ll get sheets and pillows for the pull out.” Faith winks at Buffy as she walks by her.

“Thanks, baby.” Tara calls after Faith as she washes her hands in the sink. “Do you want something to eat, Buffy?” 

Buffy blushes deeply as Tara acts like nothing happened while she opens the refrigerator door. “Are you two always like that?”

“Hmm?” Tara questions with a raised eyebrow turning her gaze back to Buffy, as she thinks over what the blonde said. “Oh, with the teasing and touching?” As Buffy nods her head, Tara grins hugely. “Always. Of course it usually leads to more serious touching and occasionally being attacked in different areas of the apartment.” Tara chuckles as the surprised look on Buffy’s face. “I would have thought you had that kind of relationship with Riley?” Tara slowly questions softly, watching Buffy.

“Not so much with the touching and teasing.” Buffy shakes her head, walking over to sit down at the table.

“So, Faith was serious when she said he’d pretty much just…” Tara trails off as Buffy nods and blushes deeper. “Oh, sweetie. We have so got to find you someone that’ll show you a good time.”

“Making offers again, babe?” Faith questions, and winks at Tara, as she walks out to the living room, setting the sheets and pillow on the coffee table as she slides it out of the way. 

“That’d be too much for her to handle, baby.” Tara winks at Buffy. “Having both of us attacking her at once would probably blow more than her cork.” Tara grins over at Faith, smiling at her lover, noticing the tank top and shorts she’s wearing.

“Oh, God!” Buffy moans burying her face in her hands.

Tara chuckles quietly. “What do you want to eat, baby?” Tara questions Faith as she pulls out the sleeper sofa, starting to make it up for Buffy.

“Whatever ya’ got is fine, thanks, babe.” Faith looks up smiling at Tara. “B, one thing you might want to do while you’re here, is listen to the music with the headphones on, unless you don’t mind listening in.”

“What?” Buffy looks up confused.

Tara blushes lightly. “Ummm. We’ve kind of been known to get a little loud, Buffy. And that was Faith’s not so subtle way of telling you, you’re going to hear us tonight, unless you take preventative measures.”

Buffy blushes again as she sighs heavily. “I think it would probably be better for me to go home!”

“Nah, you can stay the night, B. Listen in, ya’ might learn somethin’.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows as she finishes putting the pillows in the pillowcases and tossing them on the bed. “Want a blanket?”

Tara bites her lip to keep from laughing as she glances back at a shell-shocked Buffy. Turning her gaze back to the refrigerator, Tara digs out lunchmeats and cheese along with condiments to make the slayers some sandwiches. 

“I guess.” Buffy finally just gives up and rests her head on her arms on the table, whimpering quietly. 

Tara sets down the items on the table, gently rubbing Buffy’s back. “If it’ll bother you, I can put up a silence spell around the room.” 

Buffy laughs quietly. “Would I learn from listening in?” Buffy slowly raises her head to look at Tara.

Tara laughs with the slayer. “Unfortunately, no. What you’ll hear is a lot of grunting, groaning, bed squeaking and a lot of ‘fuck yeah’, ‘right there’s’ and screamed names along with other comments along those lines.” 

“Don’t forget ‘harder’, ‘more’, ‘pound me, babe’ and ‘I’m fuckin’ seein’ stars’!” Faith adds as she walks back in carrying a blanket.

“Those would have fit under the ‘other comments’ category.” Tara laughs quietly as she starts making sandwiches. “How many sandwiches do you two want?”

“I’ll take three.” Faith unfolds the blanket, snapping it out to land on the bed before tucking the bottom in.

“I’ll have a couple.” Buffy watches as Tara quickly makes the sandwiches, placing them on plates before turning to grab chips out of the pantry. 

“Come and eat, baby.” Tara smiles as Faith finishes smoothing out the blanket before heading her way.

Buffy watches the two women curiously as Faith stops and presses a soft kiss on Tara’s lips while running her hand through the blonde hair. 

“Thank you, babe.” Faith whispers, pulling her in to hug her gently. 

“You’re welcome, love. Go eat.” Tara smacks Faith gently on the butt, smiling as Faith pulls away grinning.

“We need to discuss all these little smacks you got goin’ on.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows. 

“You want it harder, right?” Tara leans against the counter, crossing her arms and legs as her eyes twinkle merrily at the slayer. 

“Oh, yeah. But it might hurt your hand. Gotta get ya’ somethin’ to use!” Faith tilts her head looking her up and down her body. “And maybe an outfit to go with it!”

“Go eat!” Tara laughs, shaking her head at Faith. 

Faith laughs as she opens the refrigerator pulling out a couple sodas as she notices Buffy almost has her water finished. Setting them down on the table, Faith turns the chair around, straddling it while picking up a sandwich, taking a huge bite while reaching for the potato chips.

Tara walks over to the refrigerator, opening the freezer section to pull out some link sausages. “What sounds better for breakfast tomorrow? Eggs, sausage and biscuits, or pancakes and sausage?”

“All the above.” Faith smirks winking at Buffy.

“Should have known.” Tara mumbles, pulling out a couple packages of sausage links, putting them down in the drawer to thaw out overnight. “I know you can eat a dozen eggs easily yourself, Faith. I’m assuming Buffy’s the same way, so you might need to run down to the store in the morning and pick up a couple more dozen.”

“I can do that.” Faith finishes her sandwiches and chips, wiping her hands and face. 

“You don’t have to cook for me.” Buffy sits back finishing her soda after she finishes the last of her sandwich.

“That’s okay. I like to cook. Plus I cook, Faith cleans up!” Tara winks at her lover. 

“That’s only ‘cause you don’t want me cookin’.” Faith grins back at her.

“You’re cooking is limited to certain things, but what you cook you do fine with. Those burgers the other night were wonderful, baby.” Tara walks over to stand behind Faith, running her fingers gently through the slayer’s hair.

Faith closes her eyes, smiling as she leans back into Tara. “I can even read the instructions on the frozen stuff to throw in the oven and cook.” Faith chuckles as Tara gently tugs on her hair.

“More than I can do.” Buffy pouts propping her head up on her arms across the table, watching the two women.

“You don’t know how to cook, sweetie?” Tara questions, lifting her eyes from watching Faith to look at Buffy.

“I can burn water.” Buffy admits, frowning.

“Sounds like you try to cook on too high of a heat, sweetie.” Tara comments softly.

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?” Buffy raises an eyebrow looking at Tara seriously.

“Only if you want to burn stuff.” Tara smiles crookedly at Buffy. “Has your mom ever tried to teach you to cook?”

“A few years ago.” Buffy blushes lightly. “I didn’t really listen to her, and did it my way.”

“Maybe, if you’re willing to listen, you should ask her to teach you this summer. I’m sure she’d love the chance to spend time with you like that.” Tara suggests softly. 

“I might. I feel kind of guilty that I can’t even fix the simplest things. I mean I can fix popcorn in the microwave, but that’s about it.” Buffy sighs laying her head down on her arm, starting to feel tired. 

“Why don’t you go get settled on the bed, sweetie, while I clean up here in the kitchen. You too, baby.” Tara turns her gaze back to Faith, smiling at her half-asleep lover.

“You’re putting me to sleep.” Faith reaches up, clasping the hands that are still stroking softly over her hair. 

“You two had a busy night tonight. Go to bed, love.” Tara whispers softly, leaning down to press her lips to Faith’s full lips. 

“I’ll do the dishes in the morning, come to bed with me.” Faith smiles looking at Tara.

“Let me finish putting everything up first.” Tara grins lopsidedly at the dark-haired slayer, stroking her finger down her nose. 

“You two go. I’ll put everything up before crashing.” Buffy orders as she stands gathering the trash to put in the trashcan. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Tara watches as Buffy shakes her head and points to the bedroom door. “Thanks, Buffy.” Tara smiles at the blonde then squeaks as Faith shifts around and grabs her up in her arms. “Ummm… See you in the morning!” Tara laughs, blushing lightly as she waves at Buffy.

“’Night, B!” Faith chuckles as she walks through the bedroom door, slamming it shut behind her.

“I wonder if Tara will think about putting up the silence spell?” Buffy questions the empty room, grinning. Shaking her head, Buffy sighs before quickly putting everything away and wiping down the counter, eyes opening wide as she hears Tara yell Faith’s name while laughing. “I’ll take that as a no.” Buffy whimpers as she quickly strides over to the bed, plopping down and covering her head with a pillow. “Why didn’t I go home?”

***


	26. Chapter 26

“FAITH!” Tara laughs, smacking Faith on the butt as the slayer lands on top of her in the bed.

“Want, want, want.” Faith growls, her eyes gleaming as she pulls Tara’s shirt up and over her head. Attacking Tara’s breasts through her bra, Faith grins as Tara laughs.

“You were playing possum, weren’t you?” Tara questions, as she flips them over to straddle the slayer. Tara unhooks her own bra, tossing it behind her as she smiles down at her lover.

“Possum? Me?” Faith’s eyes light up as Tara’s breasts come into view. Reaching up, she strokes her fingers firmly over the warm flesh, smirking as Tara’s nipples harden almost instantly. 

“I thought slaying made you horny?” Tara laughs, grabbing Faith’s hands, pressing them down on the bed.

“What do you think this is?” Faith questions, bouncing her body up into Tara’s spread thighs. 

“I thought you’d want to be attacked instead of doing the attacking?” Tara raises an eyebrow, as Faith’s energy seems to skyrocket. 

“Maybe later. Want you now.” Faith growls, flipping them back over as she slithers down Tara’s body nipping and licking the flesh firmly. 

“Faith! Clothes off, and don’t rip them!!” Tara orders, laughing as Faith snarls in disgust before gently easing Tara’s clothes from her body.

“Don’t know why we bother with clothes. Clothes evil, going on strike.” Faith yanks her tank top off and pulls her shorts off before pouncing back on the bed, landing perfectly between Tara’s legs. 

“Turn your ass around, Faith. I want you, right here!” Tara points to her mouth, grinning at the slayer. 

Faith crawls up the witch’s body, planting a hard kiss on her lips. “Play rough?” Faith questions looking into Tara’s eyes.

“If you want.” Tara smiles at the slayer, running a hand down her neck, and caressing over the shoulder before pinching and twisting the slayer’s nipple roughly.

“FUCK!” Faith cries out, closing her eyes as she presses her body even closer into the witch’s. “Definitely gonna get you a paddle and whip and all kinds of other goodies.” Faith opens her desire-filled eyes looking down at the blue-eyed witch. “Love you.” Faith whispers seriously before gently kissing Tara.

“Love you, too.” Tara smiles at Faith’s tender kiss. “You’re dripping on my stomach, baby. Turn around so I can clean you up.” Tara smiles as she runs her hand down Faith’s body, stroking her fingers through the wetness.

“Don’t know what you do to me, but I ain’t complainin’.” Faith groans as Tara plays with her swollen lips.

“Same thing you do to me. Now turn your ass around, Slayer!” Tara orders, narrowing her gaze on the dark-haired woman.

“Yes, Mistress.” Faith’s eyes light up, grinning down at Tara before spinning her body around.

“Clean up your mess first, Slayer!” Tara orders, chuckling as Faith laps eagerly at her stomach cleaning up her mess. “Very good, now please Mistress.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Faith obeys immediately, her tongue sliding down to delve between Tara’s legs, stroking strongly through Tara’s desire covered lips. 

Tara grins as she pulls Faith’s body down to her, licking over the juice covered lips, sucking first one then the other into her mouth before gathering up the desire almost flowing from Faith’s body. “Goddess, Faith!” Tara murmurs as she covers the slayer’s clit and inner lips with her mouth, stroking her tongue up and over the slayer’s clit and into the greedy hole, sucking the fluid into her mouth, swallowing the sweet musky arousal. 

Faith groans as she feels Tara shift her head to bury her tongue inside her, feeling Tara’s tongue swirl around within her body, as if she’s French kissing her sex. “God, so good!” Faith tilts her head up groaning in pleasure before she takes a deep breath and captures Tara’s clit between her lips, sucking gently as she slides a hand up gently easing two fingers into Tara’s entrance, smiling as she feels the muscles eagerly drag the fingers deep within her. 

Breaking away from Faith for a moment, Tara moans and arches into the slayer’s hand as she goes straight to stroking firmly around her G-spot. “Let me… FUCK!” Tara starts then cries out as Faith gently scrapes her teeth over her clit, making her shake in arousal. 

“What?” Faith pulls away, wanting to know what Tara was going to say, while continuing to stroke inside the witch, but uncurling the finger stroking over her G-spot.

“Thank you.” Tara whimpers as she tries to get her faculties situated again, smacking Faith hard on the ass as she chuckles. “Let me enjoy it, Faith. Don’t bring me over the edge just yet.”

“Tease ya’?” Faith questions, lifting her body up to look at Tara.

“Yes.” Tara grins crookedly. “Drive me crazy, baby.” 

“If that’s what you want.” Faith grins before settling once again over Tara, stroking softly within the witch, lapping gently at the swollen clit.

“Why did I want that?” Tara murmurs as she hears Faith’s wicked chuckle in answer. 

“I’m just your slave, doin’ what the Mistress asks me.” Faith smirks as she teasingly circles the hard muscle with her tongue, curling her finger and stroking just out of range of the witch’s g-spot.

Tara whimpers quietly, before questioning the slayer. “Do you still want it rough, baby?” 

Faith nods her head in Tara’s sex as she wiggles her lower body teasingly over her lover.

“Tell me if there’s something you don’t like.” Tara slides her fingers through Faith’s wetness, smiling at the abundance of fluid coming from her lover. “I think you are either really turned on from slaying tonight, or you like the idea of my playing Mistress to your slave.” When a deep groan comes from Faith at the word Mistress, Tara grins wickedly. Sliding three fingers deep within the slayer without warning, Tara presses her thumb hard against Faith’s clit. Feeling the slayer’s inner muscles clamp down on her fingers, Tara takes her other hand and smacks the slayer hard on the ass again. “No coming until Mistress says you can!” Tara orders in a deep, rough voice.

Faith whimpers loudly. “Yes, Mistress.” 

“And continue pleasing Mistress, or you will be punished, Slayer!” Tara smiles as Faith goes back to stroking her tongue over her engorged clit while stroking within her. “Safe word, baby. 

Faith smiles at the soft words. Leaning up, she looks between their bodies again. “You won’t hurt me, babe.” Seeing Tara narrow her eyes at her, Faith sighs quietly. “Demon.” Faith finally whispers the word.

“Demon, it is.” Tara smiles at Faith. “Slayer! You’re slacking. You will be punished for that later!” 

Faith whimpers. “Yes, Mistress.” Before diving back in to continue her ministrations on Tara.

“I think I might really like this.” Tara grins then smacks Faith with her free hand as Faith chuckles. “Earning more punishment, Slayer!”

“Sorry, Mistress.” Faith mumbles around Tara’s clit.

“No coming until I give you permission, Slayer!” Tara growls as she starts sliding her fingers gently in and out of the slayer, quickly building up speed and strength, surprised at the amount of arousal easing from Faith. 

“Yes, Mistress.” Faith answers, starting to suckle gently on the witch’s clit while stroking in and out of Tara, occasionally stroking over the inner sweet spot, teasing the witch.

Tara groans quietly, knowing Faith will keep up exactly what she’s doing, keeping her right on the edge without allowing her to go over until she tells her to. Enjoying the feeling of teetering on the precipice of orgasm, and the continuing build-up, Tara still realizes it won’t be long before it’ll drive her completely crazy until Faith tips her over the edge. Gently easing a fourth finger into the slayer, Tara slowly builds back up to a hard, punishing rhythm within Faith, curling her finger to stroke continuously over the slayer’s g-spot. Hearing Faith moan loudly into her, the desire obvious in her moan, Tara gathers up the escaping liquid with her tongue before stroking from the bottom of the slayer’s slit, up over her rosebud, smiling as Faith jerks and moans louder at the caress. 

Using her other hand, Tara gathers up some of the slayer’s arousal on the tips of her fingers before replacing her thumb with them, to stroke firmly over the slayer’s swollen, rock hard clit. As Faith’s body starts to jerk and clench at an almost feverish pace, Tara raises an eyebrow. “No coming, Slayer!”

Faith whimpers, nodding into the witch’s body. “Yes, Mistress.” Faith moans out the words, her body rocking hard as she tries to concentrate on Tara’s body and not hers. “Mistress?”

“Yes?” Tara grins, at the questioning word. 

“Don’t know how much longer I can last, Mistress.” Faith admits groaning loudly as Tara keeps stroking firmly over her clit while pounding within her body, the finger rubbing back and forth over her g-spot. 

Tara swallows as Faith strokes again over her own g-spot, knowing that Faith could make her come in seconds, if given permission. “When I’m finished speaking, I want you to make me come, Slayer. And you may come when you feel my tongue slide deep inside your ass, understood?”

Faith groans loudly. “Understood, Mistress.” Faith dives in sucking voraciously on Tara’s clit, curling her fingers over the pleasure giving spot, stroking in a fast firm circle, making Tara’s body buck up into her as she starts to come.

“GODDESS!” Tara screams, her body uncontrollably bouncing up and off the bed into Faith’s mouth and hands as the slayer keeps up her ministrations, bringing her to orgasm again, and again. Not knowing how she’s managed, but somehow she’s continued to stroke over and within the slayer as her own body almost goes to nuclear meltdown. Hearing Faith’s whimpering getting louder, and her clenching becoming almost hurtful on her fingers, Tara gathers up the slayer’s overabundance of fluid on her tongue, stroking once over the slayer’s rosebud, before firming her tongue to gently press into Faith, sliding it deep within the slayer.

“FUCK!!” Faith screams as she explodes, continuing to come and scream, her body shaking with the release before she finally collapses on top of Tara.

Tara slows down her stroking, placing kisses on the slayer’s thighs before gently removing her fingers. “You okay, baby?” Tara questions softly, realizing Faith isn’t propping herself up like she usually does, her whole body weight on top of her. Stroking her hands over Faith’s back and sides down over her ass it takes a moment to realize that the slayer had passed out from the pleasure. Chuckling quietly, Tara continues to stroke soothingly over Faith’s body as the tremors gradually slow down. Pressing a kiss to the slayer’s inner thigh, Tara tilts her head against Faith’s leg, sighing quietly. “I almost want to stay like this, but neither one of us will sleep well in this position.” Tara murmurs softly as she gently shifts Faith’s lower body off her, groaning quietly as she pulls away from Faith’s fingers still imbedded deep within her. 

Taking a moment to center herself, Tara takes a deep breath before kneeling on the bed beside Faith, smiling down at her lover. “You’re gorgeous, love.” Tara murmurs softly as she gently shifts her arms under the slayer. “You said I’m strong, let’s see if you’re right, baby.” Tara concentrates as she slowly lifts Faith in her arms. “Guess you were right.” Tara chuckles as she turns the slayer around, gently laying her on the bed, before reaching back to pull up the covers to lie beside Faith. 

“I love you, baby.” Tara murmurs as she places a soft kiss on Faith’s mouth, smiling at the still heavy breathing coming from the slayer. Curling up against Faith, Tara wraps an arm around her waist and gently throws her leg over Faith’s thighs as she settles down to go to sleep. 

Faith murmurs groggily. “Love you.” Smiling as she wraps her arm around Tara, pulling her in even tighter against her side. “See, strong.” Faith places a gentle kiss on Tara’s head as she fades out, snoring softly. 

“Yes, you were right, love. And I’m sure I’m going to hear about it for a long time to come!” Tara chuckles quietly before closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep.

***

Tara smiles as she slowly wakes up, realizing she’s literally lying on top of Faith. 

“Waking up, babe?” Faith questions in a morning rough voice, her hands stroking slowly up and down Tara’s back before briefly cupping the witch’s ass and sliding back up.

“Morning, love.” Tara murmurs, placing a kiss on Faith’s neck before gently pushing up to look down at Faith. “You can’t be comfortable with me draped over you like this.”

“Yeah, I can.” Faith’s lips curl up in a half smile. “Love you, babe.” Faith whispers before leaning up to capture Tara’s lips in a heated kiss.

“Hmmm.” Tara returns the kiss, burying her fingers in the silken strands of Faith’s hair, their tongues battling strongly against each other for a few long moments before they both ease away, panting heavily. Burying her head in Faith’s shoulder, Tara slowly gets control of her breathing. “You okay after last night, love?” 

“I’m not seeing multi-colored stars anymore.” Faith grins as she kneads Tara’s ass gently. “Mistress?” Faith questions, smirking.

“Slayer?” Tara answers, before giggling quietly.

“I believe Mistress is supposed to punish me for being bad, Mistress.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows as Tara looks at her. 

“I think Slayer would enjoy being punished. And if she enjoys being punished, it’s not a punishment.” Tara chuckles as she props herself up on an elbow while running a finger over the full lips of her lover.

“Oh, no, Mistress!” Faith shakes her head, trying to get the grin off her face. “Slayer hates being punished. She doesn’t like being a bad girl.” 

“Uh, huh.” Tara raises an eyebrow in disbelief before laughing quietly. “Goddess, I love you, Faith!” 

“I love you, too, babe.” Faith chuckles as she hugs Tara tightly. “Would you be interested in gettin’ toys?”

“Are we talking paddles and riding crops, or strap-ons and other items, love?” Tara questions, burying her head back in Faith’s neck, placing a kiss on the slayer’s pulse point. 

“All the above.” Faith smiles as she feels Tara starting to nip playfully on the available flesh. 

“I haven’t ever used any of those items, but I’m game if you are.” Tara runs her tongue up the side of Faith’s neck before flicking her earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it gently. 

Faith growls quietly before she flips her body, hovering over Tara. Looking into the calm blue eyes of her lover, Faith grins. “You’d try anythin’ for me, wouldn’t ya’?” Faith questions seriously.

“Yes, I would, baby.” Tara smiles at Faith, reaching up to stroke the slayer’s cheeks with her thumbs. “Anything that makes you happy makes me happy.” Tara leans up and kisses Faith gently on the lips. 

“Anything you like or want, babe?” Faith questions after Tara drops her head back to the pillow. Faith eases her body down between Tara’s legs, smiling as she feels the heat coming from her lover’s apex. Gently rubbing her mound against Tara’s, Faith slowly grins as Tara moans quietly, closing her eyes and pushing up into her lower body. “Like this?” Faith softly questions as she shifts her body slightly, getting firmer contact between them.

“Goddess, yes!” Tara groans, gently wrapping her legs around Faith, opening herself further. 

Faith gently eases a hand between their bodies, gathering up some of their intermingling desire, rubbing gently over Tara’s clit, making it swell more with need before pressing her own needy flesh against Tara’s. Shuddering at the intense feelings coursing through her, Faith slowly grinds against Tara as they rock back and forth against each other, slowly pressing more firmly and rocking faster, building up a hot friction.

“FAITH!” Tara screams a little later as the orgasm rips through her, hearing Faith scream her name in response a couple seconds later as the two women whimper, holding each other tightly. 

“Fuck!” Faith groans as she gently bites Tara’s shoulder, her body still rocking softly against Tara’s as she continues to feel her clit spasm. 

Tara chuckles between pants, squeezing Faith tightly. “Good morning, love.” 

Faith laughs quietly as she brings her rocking to a stop. “I think we might need to do this again.”

“I wouldn’t argue at all.” Tara laughs with the slayer. “I promised to fix breakfast, love.”

“And I promised to go down to the store and pick up more eggs.” Faith continues to place soft kisses on Tara’s exposed skin.

“I wonder if Buffy’s run off yet?” Tara laughs quietly. “We weren’t exactly quiet last night.”

“Or this morning.” Faith lifts her head to look down into twinkling blue eyes. “What are we gonna do about her, babe?”

“I guess we need to find someone for her. Or drag her in here, fuck her silly to get her jollies and send her on her way.” Tara grins lopsidedly at her lover. “Of course there would probably be some kind of fallout from the second suggestion, so that’s a last resort.”

“What’cha mean, fallout?” Faith questions, trying to wrap her mind around the thought that Tara mentioned the threesome. 

“Cause problems between our friendships. I don’t know if any of us could handle what it would mean to have sex and then go back to the way we were. She might be jealous of seeing us together hugging and kissing. Or you may flashback to the time we three were all together and get jealous about something I did to her or the same could even go for me. There’s just a very good chance it could cause some serious problems.” Tara shrugs after she explains. “We can go to the adult novelty store for us, and look for her a ‘How to’ book.” Tara grins crookedly at Faith.

“I like that idea better. Maybe get her a toy or two to play with, with an instruction manual and we can drop it off at dinner tonight.” Faith nods her head in agreement with the thought. “Plus, I don’t much like the idea of sharin’ you.” 

“Me either, baby.” Tara murmurs seriously, looking into the slayer’s brown eyes. “And I really don’t want to mess up what’s between us, and that would have the potential to.”

“Yeah, I can see that it might. So, sorry B. If you’re listening, you don’t get no nookie with me or the witch.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows before she slides down so she can rest her head on Tara’s breast. 

Tara laughs as she strokes her fingers gently through Faith’s hair. Hearing the slayer’s stomach growl, Tara gently scrapes her nails over the dark-haired woman’s scalp. “Get up, baby. Let me take a quick shower then I’ll start fixing breakfast.”

“Don’t wanna.” Faith grumbles, burying her face in Tara’s breast. 

Tara smiles at Faith. “You may not, but your tummy wants foods.”

“I’ll tell it to shut up, it’ll listen.” Faith quickly captures a nipple between her lips, suckling on it teasingly.

“Am I going to have to get the belt out, Slayer?” Tara questions in a deceptively mild tone. 

Faith’s body presses down into the bed, as she groans her answer. “No, Mistress. Gettin’ up now, Mistress.” 

Tara tilts her head watching as Faith rolls off her to stand by the edge of the bed. “Have you ever had another Mistress or Master before, sweetie?”

Faith shakes her head. “No. No one I’d trust to do this before, babe.” Faith admits quietly. “Remember, original get some, get gone, gal here. I’d take what I want and get the fuck out of dodge.”

“I can’t believe someone didn’t grab you up to keep you and love you, baby.” Tara murmurs standing by the slayer, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her cheek softly. “Their loss is my gain.” Tara whispers in the slayer’s ear while hugging Faith tightly. “I love you. Heart, body, mind and soul.”

Faith inhales deeply as she wraps her arms strongly around Tara, burying her face in the witch’s neck. “I love you completely, Tara. I trust you with everythin’ that I am.” Faith whispers softly, her whole heart in the words. 

“And I’ll do everything in my powers to never lose that trust.” Tara squeezes Faith strongly. “If I ever do anything that hurts you, please let me know. Okay, Faith?”

“I will.” Faith smiles at the genuine concern in Tara’s voice. “As long as you promise the same.”

“I promise, baby.” Tara rubs her cheek on the strong shoulder. “This isn’t getting in to take a shower, is it?”

“No.” Faith laughs quietly as Tara grumbles. “Go ahead and get cleaned up. I’ll grab on some clothes to run to the store. Do we need anythin’ else?” 

“No, we don’t, sweetie. I did an inventory of all the items you bought at the store. You got all the staples and everything I need to make homemade biscuits, so we’re good.” Tara smiles before releasing the slayer from her arms, watching as Faith digs around in her drawers. 

“So I did good?” Faith questions as she pulls on a bra and tank top before walking over to the closet, pulling down a pair of jeans, sliding them on and shoving her feet into her tennis shoes. 

“You did wonderfully.” Tara finally tears her gaze away from Faith as she sits down on the end of the bed to tie her tennis shoes. Gathering her clothes, Tara sets them down on the bed beside Faith before leaning in and kissing the slayer softly. “Coming with me into the bathroom so you can clean up quickly before going to the store?”

“Please.” Faith smiles as she finishes tying her shoes, from where she’d been watching Tara walk around the room naked. 

“Let’s go. Make sure Buffy’s still here before you run to the store.” Tara’s eyes twinkle. 

“Do that now.” Faith stands, placing a firm kiss on Tara’s lips before heading towards the door. Turning back she watches as Tara pulls a robe on, tying the sash loosely before gathering her clothes to head towards the bathroom. Opening the door, Faith allows Tara to walk out in front of her. Gently smacking Tara on the butt Faith chuckles before sticking her head out into the living room. “You still here, B?”

Buffy groans and rolls over, pulling the pillow over her head. “Go ‘way. Evil people having sex all hours of the night.”

Faith chuckles before heading into the bathroom. “She’s still here, and bitching about us.”

“We kept her up, huh?” Tara laughs quietly as she starts the shower, watching Faith as she quickly brushes her teeth before running a brush quickly through her hair. “I didn’t look, but how are your burns?” Tara questions, frowning. 

“I don’t feel anythin’ from ‘em.” Faith looks at her arms, not noticing any leftovers. Quickly undoing her pants, she shoves them down and turns her body for Tara to look at her thigh. “Anythin’?”

“Just the lightest redness left on this one, and it’ll probably be gone in another hour or so.” Tara smiles as she runs a finger gently over the area before teasingly running the digit up between Faith’s ass cheeks.

“Don’t start somethin’ you ain’t plannin’ on finishin’.” Faith warns with a light growl in her voice. 

“I was planning on finishing it.” Tara grins as Faith turns to look at her with a questioning eyebrow. “Well, finishing it later, anyway!”

“Yeah, kinda thought it might be somethin’ like that.” Faith rolls her eyes before gently kissing Tara on the lips. “Let me go get eggs. You sure we don’t need nothin’ else?”

“Not unless you see something you want to pick up.” Tara smiles as she eases into the tub, pulling the shower curtain closed. 

Faith laughs quietly before frowning. “I need to go to the bathroom, babe.”

“Go ahead, love. I don’t think it has any effect on the water, but let me know before you flush and I’ll move just to be on the safe side.” Tara smiles as she pokes her head out from the curtain.

“Fair warnin’. Gotcha.” Faith grins as she watches Tara pull her head back behind the shower curtain, quickly pushing her pants down, Faith uses the bathroom quickly. Finishing up, she calls out. “Fair warnin’, babe.”

“Okay. Go ahead.” Tara shifts back out of the main stream of water, keeping her hand under the pounding spray as she hears Faith flush the toilet. Waiting for a few seconds, Tara chuckles before easing back under the water. “It’s fine sweetie. Shouldn’t be a problem.”

“That’s good to know. I’ll be back in a few, babe.” Faith calls to Tara as she eases the door open. 

“Be careful. I’ll see you in a few minutes, baby.” Tara speaks softly as she shampoos her hair, smiling as she hears the door click shut. “I love you, Faith.” Tara whispers to the closed door as she quickly works on cleaning her body.

***


	27. Chapter 27

“I’m picking up some more eggs, you want anythin’ else besides what Tara said she was fixin’?” Faith questions as she looks down at a grumpy looking Buffy. 

“Sleep.” Buffy growls, grabbing her pillow and hitting Faith in the head with it. “You two and your carrying on for hours last night then again this morning is enough to make a saint scream.”

Faith chuckles at the angry slayer. “You’d be less grumpy if you find somebody that’d spend a couple hours makin’ ya’ happy. Actually, it‘s probably been buildin’ up for so long, you‘d need a couple weeks full of good fucks to make you happy!” 

“Faith! Go to the damn store!” Buffy whimpers pulling the pillow down over her face. “Please.” Buffy mumbles into the pillow.

“Maybe I’ll have a talk with Kevin. See if he’d be interested.” Faith sniggers as she hears a low groan coming from Buffy. “That wasn’t a no!” Faith laughs as she quickly shuts the door as the pillow flies toward her.

“Bitch.” Buffy flops over onto her stomach pressing her face into the mattress. “Like I wasn’t horny enough last night, you two had to go at it like bunnies!” Buffy grumbles into the mattress, still feeling the desire heavy in her own body.

***

Tara haphazardly dries her hair before tossing the dirty towels in the hamper. Quickly brushing her still wet hair, she opens the door smiling at Buffy as she talks to herself while making the bed. “You don’t have to do that, sweetie. I’ll get it later.”

“No, I slept on it I can put it back up.” Buffy growls at the couch as she finally gets it to slide back in. Tossing the cushions back on the couch, Buffy flops down on the corner, whimpering quietly. “I forgot to have you do the spell last night, wild child.” Buffy growls throwing her arm over her eyes. 

“Sorry, I should have probably went ahead and done it.” Tara murmurs quietly as she starts gathering the ingredients for the biscuits.

“Not your fault. Well, not completely.” Buffy chuckles as she stands. “I’m going to go take a cold shower. I’ll be back out in a little while.”

“I gathered another set of Faith’s sweatpants and a t-shirt for you to wear. You should see them.” Tara turns the blush obvious on her face. “And I am sorry, Buffy. If she hadn’t grabbed me up to carry in there, I w-wouldn’t have gotten side-tracked and would have done the spell for the room.”

“It’s okay Tara, honestly.” Buffy smiles softly at the blonde, noticing the stutter in the witch’s words. Realizing she hasn’t heard Tara stutter for a while now. “And I wouldn’t want to be the one to come between you two, so don’t worry about that.” Buffy winks, and laughs quietly as she shuts the door to the bathroom behind her.

“Oh, Goddess!” Tara whimpers, running a shaky hand through her hair. 

“I think you said that with a little more fervor last night.” Buffy pokes her head out of the bathroom, wiggling her eyebrows before ducking back in.

“Keep it up, and you’ll be sorry!” Tara grumbles, blushing lightly. 

Buffy hesitates for a minute, but not being able to help it, she pokes her head out again. “Yes, Mistress.” Buffy grins wickedly as Tara blushes darkly. Eyes opening wide as Tara grabs a knife threatening her with it, Buffy whimpers quietly. “I’ll be good, Mistress.” 

“Take a shower!” Tara growls as she tosses the knife back on the counter pressing her cool hands on her hot face. “You won’t be welcome anymore if you keep that up!”

“Yes, Mis… Tara.” Buffy chuckles as she shuts the door, deciding she’s picked on the witch enough. 

“Like Faith isn’t bad enough on her own, now Buffy’s going to start picking on me!” Tara groans quietly, shaking her head. “Breakfast. Fix food for the two evil slayers.” Tara laughs quietly at first, the laughter becoming louder. “That was kind of funny, though.” Continuing to chuckle, Tara works on fixing breakfast.

***

Faith smirks as she lets herself back in the apartment glancing at a pouting Buffy on the couch to Tara cooking in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, Faith puts away the eggs and gallon of orange juice before closing the short distance to gently wrap her arms around Tara’s waist. Kissing the back of Tara’s neck, Faith whispers softly. “Why’s B pouting?”

Tara chuckles quietly as she flips the pancakes. “Well, first off, she did hear pretty much everything that went on last night and this morning. She was picking on me horribly, calling me Mistress and other assorted things, so I kind of put her in her place.”

“I can’t fucking move!” Buffy growls from the couch.

“Want me to put the silence spell on you again?” Tara questions with a raised eyebrow, smiling as Faith starts to shake with laughter.

“No.” Buffy pouts again, watching the television. “Be careful with her, Faith. Don’t piss her off. She’ll be able to kick our asses without lifting a finger.”

“Silence!” Tara chuckles as she looks towards Buffy, seeing her mouth still moving but not being able to hear her.

Faith finally busts out laughing looking over at Buffy. “B, it’s a good idea not to piss off my bad ass Wiccan girlfriend. She can be a wicked witch when the need arises.”

Tara pours the last of the pancake batter in the skillet, before placing the sausage links on the plate. “Sweetie, can you set the table and get out drinks?”

“Anythin’ in particular you want, babe?” Faith questions as she releases Tara reaching for the plates.

“You just brought orange juice back with you, didn’t you?” Tara grins over her shoulder at her lover.

“One orange juice comin’ up.” Faith smirks placing a kiss on Tara’s lips, before whispering super quietly. “You gonna release her?”

“I guess I should.” Tara grins wickedly. “She just better behave. Release, end silence.” Tara calls out quietly. “How do you two want your eggs?”

“Scrambled’s fine with me.” Faith answers as she comes back grabbing glasses and silverware. 

“That’s fine.” Buffy grumps as she stands walking towards the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and pulling out the orange juice to set it on the table. 

“I feel you thinking evil thoughts at me, Buffy!” Tara laughs quietly as she hands the basket with the biscuits in it to the blonde slayer. 

“But I’m not saying them.” Buffy grumbles half under her breath. 

“Uh, huh.” Tara laughs softly. “Cheese in the eggs?” Tara questions as she quickly whisks two dozen eggs in a bowl. 

“Please.” Faith grins as she reaches around Tara to pull the sausage links and place them on the table also. “Love you, babe.” Faith whispers coming back and kissing Tara lovingly. 

“I love you, too, Faith.” Tara smiles, her eyes soft before she turns back to the skillet pouring the eggs in before stepping over to the refrigerator pulling out the cheese. 

Faith watches Tara curiously as the witch places quite a few slices of cheese in the eggs before she starts stirring them constantly, the cheese melting gradually while the eggs cook. 

“This’ll keep the eggs from being dried out and will actually be kind of on the cheesy side.” Tara explains, after she sees the look on her lover’s face. “Mom used to fix them this way for me and her. We’d sometimes toast some bread, butter it and put a big spoonful on the bread, making a half sandwich with it.” Tara reaches for the pepper mill, grinding some pepper in the eggs before reaching for the salt and sprinkling a little bit of salt over them before going back to stirring them. 

“You gonna teach me to cook?” Faith watches as Tara grabs a spatula out of the drawer and gently scrapes all the eggs onto the two slayer’s plates. 

“If you want me to.” Tara smiles as she takes the skillet back to the sink, setting it in the water she’d run from where she was doing the dishes as she was dirtying them. “Eat, ladies.” Tara smiles as she walks back to the kitchen table, sitting down beside Faith. 

“Thank you, Tara.” Buffy snags some of the sausages dropping them on her plate before reaching for a couple biscuits. 

“You’re welcome.” Tara smiles as she grabs a couple pancakes for herself and a couple sausage links. Pouring a light amount of syrup on her pancakes, she watches as Faith separates her food and grabs five of the pancakes putting them on her plate, drenching them with the syrup with one hand while grabbing sausage links with her fork with the other. “Maybe next time I’ll make sausage gravy to go with breakfast.”

Faith unconsciously licks her lips. “Sausage gravy and biscuits. I could eat a dozen biscuits and a big bowl of gravy.”

“Like that, do you, sweetie?” Tara smiles at her lover as she nods her head quickly. “Maybe I’ll make a big pot of it tonight when we get back home, along with two or three dozen biscuits and you’ll have it to eat on for a couple days this week for breakfast.”

“Better double it up. I’ll come and eat, too.” Buffy grins as she quickly works her way through breakfast. “This is great.”

“Is she tryin’ to suck up, now?” Faith questions pointing her fork at Buffy.

“Mom doesn’t usually get the chance to cook in the mornings during the week.” Buffy grumbles quietly. “I’m usually left with nuking something, cereal or bagels.”

Tara laughs winking at Faith. “You’re more than welcome to come over anytime, sweetie. But if you call me Mistress again, you’re going to get your ass beat, understood?”

“Yes, Mi… Tara.” Buffy blinks her eyelashes at Tara while smiling innocently. 

“I think she might like it more than I will.” Faith smirks as she reaches for a couple more biscuits and the jam. 

“I think she just likes teasing me by calling me that. Not that it does anything for her, love.” Tara murmurs, her eyes narrowed on Buffy. “Evil slayer was listening in to us last night and this morning.”

“Figured as much.” Faith mumbles around her jam covered biscuit. Quickly chewing the bite in her mouth and swallowing, Faith shrugs. “It’s kinda hard not to listen in, with it.”

“Is it that sensitive?” Tara questions looking from her lover, to Buffy and back again. 

“Yeah. I could be in the livin’ room with the stereo playin’ pretty loud and probably still hear you whisperin’ in the bedroom with the door closed.” Faith admits glancing towards Buffy, watching as she nods her head in agreement. “I mean, I ain’t never tested it, or nothin’. But it’s pretty sensitive most of the time.”

“Hmmm.” Tara smiles as thoughts race through her head. “Thanks for the information.” Tara stands, placing a gentle kiss on Faith’s head before walking to the sink, placing her dirty dishes in the water before wiping her hands and walking to the bedroom, gently shutting the door.

Buffy and Faith look at each other confused for a moment.

Tara grins as she goes to the furthest spot away from the two slayers sitting in the kitchen before whispering to where she can barely even hear it. “Slayer, come here.”

Buffy laughs as Faith’s eyes light up as she jumps from her seat running into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. “Don’t you two dare!! Unless you place the silence spell on the room.” Buffy yells, making sure Tara can hear her.

“Deal, Buffy.” Tara growls quietly as Faith prowls up to her. Tara starts to laugh as she wraps Faith in her arms tightly. “I love you, baby.”

“Love you, too. You were just testin’, weren’t ya’?” Faith sighs as she wraps Tara in her arms, pulling her tight against her body. 

“Sorry, baby.” Tara places a kiss on Faith’s cheek. “I was curious. I could barely even hear myself saying the words.”

“That’s ‘kay.” Faith buries her face in Tara’s neck, stroking her hands up and down the blonde’s back. “I’m sure you’ll make up for it in the future sometime.”

“That’s a promise, love. That is a definite promise.” Tara gently kneads the slayer’s back with her fingers. “Why don’t you go take a shower? I believe you were wanting to go do some shopping today?”

Faith’s eyes light up as she pulls back, grinning as she looks at Tara. “You serious?”

“Yes, love. I’m serious. Will it be open today?” Tara frowns as she thinks about it.

“Yeah. This is kind of one of those 24 hour deals. I think they cater to the demon population, also. So there might be some really weird, different stuff in there.” Faith warns softly, looking seriously into the blue eyes of her lover. “If it weirds you out, we’ll leave.”

“Thank you, love.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, her eyes twinkling.

“God, that smile would tempt a saint.” Faith growls as she captures Tara’s lips in a hungry kiss, trying to devour the witch. Pulling away panting, Faith runs her hands around to cup Tara’s breasts briefly, brushing her thumbs over the quickly hardening nipples. “Do you know how wet I am, just from that smile?” Faith questions hoarsely.

“I’d like to find out, but someone would call me a tease.” Tara runs her hand up, cupping Faith’s neck gently. 

“Yeah, I probably would.” Faith admits as she unbuttons her own pants, taking the hand from her neck, dragging it down her body. “Feel, babe.” Faith orders softly.

Tara watches the dark, passion-filled eyes of her lover as she eases her hand between the slayer’s jeans and her sex. Sliding her middle finger down, Tara closes her eyes and groans at the heat and abundant fluid coming from the slayer. 

“You do that, so easily. I’ve never, ever been turned on like this with so little. And you can do it with a look, a smile, a word.” Faith explains quietly. “That’s what you do to me, without even tryin‘.” 

Tara opens her eyes, looking into the loving brown orbs as Faith talks. Easing her hand more firmly down Faith’s pants, Tara slides three fingers deep within her, stroking in and out as much as the jeans will allow while grinding the heel of her palm against the slayer’s clit. “What would it take for you to cum, Faith?” Tara questions quietly, curling her finger within the slayer, stroking over the sweet spot.

“God!” Faith groans her hips bucking into Tara’s pleasure giving hand. “Probably not much.” 

“Would you like me to say I want to fuck you long and hard tonight?” Tara whispers in Faith’s ear, smiling as Faith moans loudly, her body jerking harder. “Do you like that idea? Would you like Mistress to keep you from coming for hours while she beats your ass with a paddle?”

“FUCK!” Faith growls, burying her hands in Tara’s hair as she jerks harder against the witch teetering on the edge.

“Come for me, Slayer.” Tara breathes into Faith’s ear, wondering if this will be enough to push the slayer over the edge as she buries her fingers within the woman, grinding hard against the slayer’s clit.

Groaning loudly, Faith pushes her body hard into Tara’s hand, flooding the witch’s fingers and hand with her climax. Whimpering loudly, Faith buries her face against Tara’s neck, her body shaking uncontrollably as the release works its way through her. 

“Goddess.” Tara groans as she holds Faith to her as the woman shakes with her release. Keeping her hand still as Faith’s body clenches and unclenches around her fingers Tara places gentle kisses on Faith’s head and cheek. “Why does this have this reaction with you?” Tara questions softly as Faith’s body finally calms down, so she can gently ease her fingers from Faith. 

“Can we lie down?” Faith questions, her legs still shaky.

“Of course, baby.” Tara places a gentle kiss on Faith’s lips as they close the distance to the bed, Faith wrapping herself around Tara, stroking softly over the blonde’s stomach and chest. Tara realizes Faith isn’t even doing it in a sexual way, but more in a way that she’s thinking and not even realizing what she’s doing. 

“Honestly, I think it goes to me being a slayer.” Faith starts quietly as she thinks about something she’d never really even considered until she met Tara. “Maybe not, maybe it’s you. I feel safe with you. Something I’ve never felt before, I trust you completely. Us jokin’ around about it kinda got me thinkin’ that it’s somethin’ I would like, and would definitely enjoy. Giving up the control, just lettin’ you take care of me.” Faith whispers quietly. “I ain’t ever been able to give up the control, especially now, being a slayer I need to always be aware of everythin’ and everyone around me. It means the difference between life and death.”

“And you need to not have to think, or worry about what’s going on. You want the freedom to just feel and be.” Tara offers quietly as she thinks. “The slaying makes you horny and in a way, the pain of it turns you on, right?” 

“Yeah.” Faith admits quietly. “You don’t think I’m sick?” Faith hesitantly questions, her head slowly rising to look at Tara.

Tara watches as Faith turns to look at her, the fear obvious in her eyes. “No, baby. Not at all. I just don’t want to do anything that will ever actually hurt you. I understand with your being the slayer, you have a higher tolerance for pain than most people. Just let me know what you want or need, love. I’ll do my best to give it to you.” Tara smiles softly as she lifts up to kiss Faith softly. 

Faith hums into the kiss, shifting to gently ease her body on top of Tara’s, slowly deepening the kiss. Slowly moving her lips across Tara’s jaw, Faith finally reaches Tara’s ear, licking gently up the flesh, before sucking softly as Tara moans loudly, her body arching up into Faith’s strongly. “Is there anything you like, want or need?” Faith breathes hotly in Tara’s ear.

“You.” Tara whimpers quietly as Faith chuckles lowly in her ear. “We really shouldn’t continue this with Buffy still here. We may never live it down.”

Faith groans, burying her face beside Tara in the pillow. “And we gotta go to dinner at Buffy’s house tonight, and you start work tomorrow.”

“And we’re all three going out on patrol each night.” Tara states softly. 

Faith lifts her head to look at Tara with a questioning lift of her eyebrow.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, love. And I don’t think it’s asking too much for you and Buffy to definitely go on patrols together, no splitting up! If either one of you had been out by yourself last night…” Tara trails off as she shivers at the thought.

“I understand, babe.” Faith sighs quietly. “We’ll try and do early patrols, so you can be home at a decent hour. This is gonna seriously curtail our lovin’s, ain’t it?” Faith quirks her lip at Tara. 

“We’ll figure something out.” Tara smiles and kisses Faith lovingly. “There’ll probably be a good three or so hours between my getting home and us going out on patrol.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at Faith.

“Consider that time booked.” Faith laughs before she leans down and places a soft kiss on Tara’s neck. “I want to make love to you, babe. Slowly and gently for hours. Can I book next Saturday?” Faith makes eye contact with Tara.

Tara sees the serious look in Faith’s eyes. “You want all next Saturday?” Tara tilts her head at her lover. 

“Well, maybe not ALL Saturday.” Faith grins at the blonde. “I might let you take advantage of me.”

“You better.” Tara laughs quietly, hugging Faith tightly. “Love you, so much.” Tara whispers.

“I love you, too.” Faith presses her lips gently to Tara’s before gently easing off the Wiccan. “I’m gonna take a shower, since you aren’t goin’ to let me take advantage of you.”

“Sorry, love.” Tara grins crookedly as she swings her legs off the bed. “I promise you’ll get your chance very soon.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Faith smirks as she gathers her clothes. 

Tara smacks Faith on the ass as she walks out of the bedroom. “My promises are worth their weight in gold, love.”

“That is pretty much a given, babe.” Faith smiles as she watches Tara stride out of the bedroom. “No doubt.”

***


	28. Chapter 28

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tara whispers in Faith’s ear as she glances at the pile of items in the basket Faith’s carrying around.

Faith glances from Tara down to her basket and back again. “Ummm. Gettin’ an assortment of items to try?” Faith grins hopefully at the witch.

“Thin it down, love.” Tara closes her eyes, sending up a silent prayer before she opens them and pulls out a few of the items. “Maybe after I’m more comfortable, we can come back for these, but not this time around, please.” 

Faith pouts as she puts the items back up. “Did you find a how-to book for Buffy yet?” Faith grins wickedly at Tara.

“Actually.” Tara pulls her other hand from behind her back, handing it to Faith, grinning.

Faith looks down at the book, laughing quietly. “The Proper Way to Please Yourself. A Woman’s Guide to Masturbation.” Faith tosses it in the basket. 

“She’s going to kill us for this.” Tara smirks at her lover.

“Nah. She’ll just turn red as all get out and then when she’s by herself, she’ll probably be pagin’ through the book.” Faith wraps her arm around Tara, hugging her to her side as they continue looking through items. “Can we get one?” Faith nods to the wall of paddles.

“One.” Tara smiles as Faith’s eyes light up. “Let me see what else you have in the basket.” Tara holds her hand out for the basket.

Faith pouts as she slowly hands the basket over. “There’re only a few things in there.”

Tara looks at the pile of items with a raised eyebrow before she looks at Faith. “More than a few.”

“Well, you already took out the large dildos.” Faith grumbles as she turns back to the wall, looking at the different paddles. 

“Keep it up and you’re going to need to get the biggest, hardest paddle up there.” Tara growls quietly, trying not to laugh. Sorting through the items, she raises an eyebrow at the different lubes Faith threw in there. “Do we really need all these lubes, love?”

“Ummm… Probably not, but I thought I would get different flavors to try out.” Faith bites her lip as she glances at Tara.

“Maybe we can thin these down some.” Tara murmurs, shaking her head as she keeps one each of the cherry and chocolate flavored lubes, walking over to replace the other ones. 

“Can we keep the heavy duty anal lube?” Faith follows Tara and grabs the item back off the display area.

“Wouldn’t one of these work just as well?” Tara questions, looking at the two lubes she left in the basket.

Faith brushes a hand over her chin. “This will last longer and won’t break down as quick.” Faith admits as she sets it back in the basket. “Unless you’re against using this on me.” Faith grabs one of the dildos looking hopefully at Tara. 

“You want me to use that…” Tara stumbles for a minute, looking at, what to her, is a huge dildo to Faith’s brown eyes. Seeing the hopeful expression, Tara sighs quietly. “As long as you know what you’re getting into.” Tara shakes her head, pointing to the basket.

Faith puts the dildo back in the basket grinning, before leaning in to whisper in Tara’s ear. “It isn’t me that will be getting into it, it will be you.” Faith nuzzles Tara’s ear, smiling at the groan she gets in response.

“Faith.” Tara warns quietly, breathing out a sigh of relief as Faith chuckles and pulls away. “Why do we need condoms?” Tara picks up the boxes of condoms looking from them to Faith and down again. “Why are they flavored?”

“In our case, they smell better than the dildos will. Plus added protection with the toys.” Faith shrugs, smiling at Tara. “Would you rather have the dildo smell like rubber or…” Faith pulls out one of the boxes of condoms. “Mint?”

“Okay, you sold me on the flavored condoms. But…” Tara flips through all the different boxes. “Six boxes?”

“I want to be prepared.” Faith shrugs grinning. 

“Goddess.” Tara whimpers, shaking her head. “Okay, the rest will stay in here. Did you pick out a paddle yet?”

“No, got sidetracked.” Faith chuckles as she heads back to the paddles, pulling one down that is extra thick, made of leather with a wrist strap and a comfort grip. “Tare?”

Tara walks over to her lover, looking at the paddle. When Faith hands it to her, she grips it strongly in her hand. “This what you want?”

“It seems to be the best made one out of the bunch. It has a steel rod in it, so my hard ass shouldn’t bend it too easily!” Faith jokes, chuckling.

“Your ass isn’t hard, it’s muscular and oh so delicious.” Tara murmurs in Faith’s ear, nipping playfully at her lobe. “Are we about done here?”

“Still ain’t got B anythin’ to play with.” Faith admits looking around the store. 

“Do you honestly think she’ll use it if you buy her something, love?” Tara questions seriously. 

“I don’t know.” Faith sighs shaking her head. “The book might pique her interest. I was just lookin’ for somethin’ that would be good as a g-spot stimulator.” 

“How about we just start with the book, then maybe we’ll work on getting her something else, if she doesn’t find someone for herself, or go around grinning happily after figuring it out.” Tara suggests, grinning crookedly at Faith.

Faith groans quietly at the witch’s smile. “I told you what that smile does to me.” Faith whimpers, kissing Tara deeply. 

Tara whispers softly after Faith releases her. “Sorry. Time to go back to the apartment?”

Faith looks up at the clock, mentally calculating how much time they might have before they need to leave to be at Joyce’s house for dinner. Groaning quietly as she realizes they don’t have time to play before they’ll have to leave.

Tara turns her gaze to where Faith was looking, trying to figure out what’s going through her lover’s mind. When she sees the clock and the time, Tara chuckles softly. “We would probably only have time for a really quick quickie. So I know there’s no time for the play toys today.”

“I know.” Faith grumbles as they walk towards the checkout counter, her hand sneaking out to grab a couple of the flavored lubes that Tara had put back up, sliding them into her basket.

Tara raises an eyebrow catching the maneuver, before shaking her head, grinning. “You’re going to come back here and pick up everything I put back, aren’t you?”

Faith turns guilty eyes on Tara, biting her lip. 

Sighing heavily, Tara walks back in the store, picking up the other items she’d put back and places them in the basket. “Just don’t expect me to jump in trying all these things. I’ll need to work up to a lot of them, okay?” 

“’Kay. Thanks, babe.” Faith grins happily, kissing Tara quickly. “There was something else I wanted to grab.” Faith strides back into the shop, grabbing down the riding crop before prowling up towards Tara, a smirk on her face. Coming to a stop right in front of Tara, Faith leans in. “I want you to break me in then ride me like there’s no tomorrow.” 

Tara whimpers quietly, closing her eyes as pictures of her beating the slayer’s tanned ass with the riding crop, then wearing one of those huge dildos, slamming into the slayer over and over again works its way behind her eyes.

Faith groans as she inhales deeply. Smelling the witch’s arousal, Faith smirks and places a quick kiss on Tara’s lips. “Let’s go home. I want a chance to release some of the… tension you’re feeling.” Faith hesitates, grinning as she walks up the short distance to the counter, placing her basket on the counter.

Tara sighs softly, finally opening her eyes. “You’re going to drive me insane.” Tara breathes out the words, knowing Faith will be able to hear her, smiling as Faith chuckles.

***

“That was a wonderful dinner, Joyce.” Tara smiles as she helps to gather the dirty dishes.

“Thank you, dear.” Joyce chuckles as Faith gathers up the rest of the dishes quickly following Tara into the kitchen. “So, why were you blushing so much whenever Faith or Tara would make comments?”

Buffy groans quietly, shaking her head while her face heats up. “I didn’t tell you about what happened last night or this morning. Those two…” Buffy just shakes her head, placing it down on the table. 

“What? They’re two young, healthy adults that enjoy getting physical with one another?” Joyce raises an eyebrow, laughing as Buffy snaps her head up to glare at her. “Oh, my GOD!!!” Joyce jokes, her eyes comically wide. “People have sex in this day and age? What is the world coming to?”

“MOM!” Buffy groans loudly, blushing more. “But I HEARD it!!” Buffy whimpers, dropping her head heavily to the dining room table.

“Learn anything?” Joyce questions quickly, before biting her lip at the question.

“Mom!” Buffy hisses in disbelief at her mother. “I can’t believe you said that!” 

Faith chuckles as she walks back into the dining room. “Nah, Mrs. S. No specifics, just a lot of grunts, groans, and comments.” 

Buffy growls as she stands to leave the table. “This is embarrassing as hell, I’m going to go upstairs and decide what I’m going to bring on patrol.” Buffy strides out of the room.

“We left ya’ a present in your top drawer of your nightstand.” Faith yells after Buffy, smirking evilly. 

“Oh, great!” Buffy growls as she stomps up the stairs.

“What did you do?” Joyce laughs as she looks at the absolutely devilish gleam in Faith’s eyes.

“Got her a How to book from the adult store.” Faith chuckles as Joyce almost spits her soda out on the table from where she was taking a sip. “Finally figured out what part of her problem is, she ain’t had a good lay.”

Joyce laughs, wiping her mouth and chin. “I can’t believe you.” 

“Tara found it.” Faith admits, grinning.

“Don’t bring me into this. I’m an innocent bystander.” Tara shakes her head as she walks back into the dining room. “I loaded the dishwasher and have it running. I have the pots and pans soaking in the sink right now, and I’ll finish washing them in a few minutes.”

“You don’t have to do that, dear.” Joyce smiles at the blonde.

“Least we can do after eating you out of house and home.” Tara winks, chuckling quietly.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Buffy yells from her room.

“She found the book.” Faith smirks as the three women go to the living room. “It’s got pictures and everythin’!!” Faith laughs as Tara sits down on the couch before she lies down, plopping her head in her lover’s lap and looking up to grin at Tara.

“So, you were checking it out, huh?” Tara laughs quietly, running her finger gently down Faith’s cheek. 

“More like just flippin’ through it, to see if it might actually teach her somethin’.” Faith admits, grinning. “I don’t think I’ll have much need for that unless I piss ya’ off.” 

Tara leans down, whispering softly. “Maybe I’ll want to watch sometime, Slayer.”

Faith’s eyes open wide, and dilate slightly. “Anythin’ for you, Mistress.” Faith whispers back, the desire obvious in her eyes.

Tara laughs quietly before closing the distance and kissing Faith softly. “Love you, Faith.”

“Love you, too, babe.” Faith grins, taking a deep breath to relax. 

Joyce chuckles as the two women whisper back and forth. “Were you two like this in front of Buffy last night and this morning, is that why she’s so grumpy?”

“We were worse.” Tara admits, laughing. “Of course, don’t let Buffy fool you. She made her fair share of comments while she was there. But let’s just put it this way, we weren’t trying to be quiet while she was there, and she probably heard everything with her slayer hearing.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Buffy bitches as she stomps down the stairs, her face red as a turnip. 

Faith’s eyes gaze at the blonde slayer, before she laughs quietly. “Did you like your present? You gonna check it out tonight when you get back from slayin’?”

Tara laughs and smacks Faith on the hip. “Behave, love.” 

“I was.” Faith pouts, looking up at Tara. “You wouldn’t let me buy her any toys to go along with the book.”

“Maybe she wants to buy her own toys, did you think of that?” Tara raises an eyebrow, the twinkle obvious in her eyes. 

“Enough, you two.” Buffy grumbles plopping down on the stairs, looking at the two women. “I can’t believe you actually bought me a damn book.”

“Check it out, what can it hurt, B?” Faith winks at Joyce before turning her head to look back up at Tara. Shifting up and around, Faith captures Tara’s lips in a quick but passionate kiss. “I’m gonna go finish the dishes, babe.”

“I’ll help.” Tara smiles as Faith helps her up, the two women disappearing into the kitchen.

Joyce laughs quietly. “Those two are surprisingly perfect for each other.” Joyce tilts her head back, closing her eyes as she smiles.

Buffy nods her head before moving to sit down on the couch. “Actually, seeing them together… or maybe I should say, hearing them together.” Buffy shakes her head, laughing at herself. “You can see they love each other in the way they touch and look at each other.”

“Faith brings out Tara’s momma lioness.” Joyce observes, thinking about how the woman reacts around Faith. “And Faith will do absolutely anything to make Tara happy.”

“Yes, she will.” Buffy nods as she thinks about it. “I would have never believed it if I didn’t see it. Faith’s still Faith, but it’s like Tara opened up something within her.”

“Tara loves her unconditionally.” Joyce turns her gaze on her daughter. “And Faith knows that and is reacting to the love that is being freely offered to her. That’s something she’s never had before, and it’s having a positive effect on Faith.”

“I wonder if I’ll ever have that?” Buffy wonders quietly, more to herself, as she sighs.

“I hope you do, honey.” Joyce smiles softly at her daughter. “This is just a suggestion, keep your eyes open, don’t just be thinking of guys, there may come a girl that’ll sweep you off your feet if you’re open to it.”

“How come I feel like I have more of a hang up with that than you do?” Buffy grins at her mother. “I’m becoming more open to the idea, mom. Kind of hard not to, with those two always going at it. They’re probably in the kitchen making out right now.”

“More than making out.” Faith growls quietly in answer to Buffy’s non-question.

Buffy blushes lightly, before glancing at her mom. “Might not want to go into the kitchen for a little while.”

Joyce laughs quietly, shaking her head. “Horny kids.”

***

“Faith!” Tara whispers in her lover’s ear as Faith pins her against the refrigerator, sighing quietly as strong hands stroke firmly over her breasts.

“B warned off her mom, they ain’t comin’ in here anytime soon.” Faith kisses up Tara’s neck softly before capturing Tara’s ear lobe between her lips, flicking her tongue over the sensitive flesh. 

“We really shouldn’t be… Goddess!” Tara moans, pressing her body into Faith’s as Faith eagerly starts licking up her ear lobe, flicking her tongue over the pointy tip before sucking it gently. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Faith breathes into Tara’s ear as she listens to the witch’s pounding heart.

“Honestly?” Tara finally opens her passion-filled eyes to gaze upon her lover. As Faith nods her head in answer, Tara laughs. “No.” 

“Good.” Faith growls, capturing the witch’s lips with hers and invading her mouth trying to consume Tara.

Tara growls into the kiss, her hands shoving Faith’s tank top up out of the way before clasping her lover’s breasts firmly in her hands, and scraping the side of her manicured nails over the hardened nubs. As Faith finally releases her mouth, so the two women can try to capture some much needed oxygen into their starving bodies, Tara moans loudly as Faith kisses her way down her body, kneeling in front of her and nibbling on her stomach.

“I want you.” Faith whispers, her eyes looking up at Tara, silently begging as she stalls her fingers at the top of Tara’s pants, before undoing them quickly as she receives a nod in acquiescence. 

“Be quick, love.” Tara whispers, groaning as Faith slides her pants and panties down far enough to wiggle her hand between her legs, sliding two fingers deep within her while capturing her aching clit with hungry lips, sucking voraciously on the swollen muscle while stroking quickly and firmly within her. “Goddess!” Tara cries out a little louder than she meant to, while jerking into Faith’s hand and mouth, coming after a few minutes of Faith’s talented ministrations.

Faith moans as she laps up the escaped fluid. “Taste so good and sweet.” Faith murmurs as she eases her fingers from inside Tara, snaking her tongue over the dew covered lips, cleaning the witch as well as she can given the position they’re in. Smiling as she feels Tara’s hands clenching and unclenching in her hair, Faith finally gives the witch one final swipe of her tongue before pulling up her panties and jeans, buttoning them back before standing in front of Tara, smiling at the witch like the cat that ate the canary.

“Goddess.” Tara whispers, sighing quietly, before chuckling at the glistening lips and chin of her lover. “Let me help you out, love.” Tara whispers before lapping her lover’s face, cleaning it gently before capturing the bow-shaped lips in a heated kiss. 

Faith leans her body against Tara’s, enjoying the closeness of the witch for a few minutes before placing a soft kiss on her neck. “Finish dishes?”

“We probably should.” Tara squeezes Faith tightly in her arms before releasing the slayer. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too.” Faith grins wickedly. “If we get home early…” Faith wiggles her eyebrows. “Think Mistress will come out to play for a little while?”

“I think you just want your ass beat.” Tara winks at Faith before smacking her firmly on the muscular ass. 

“Not so much the ass beating, but you doing that to me, has my juices flowing.” Faith admits, tilting her head against Tara’s, grinning. “Plus I’ve been a naughty slayer, and deserve to be punished.”

“I’m sure you have.” Tara laughs quietly at the slayer’s playfulness. “Let’s finish the dishes and head back out to the living room before Joyce sends in a rescue party after us.”

“If we must.” Faith sighs heavily, trying not to laugh. 

“Behave, love.” Tara laughs as she smacks her on the butt again before heading towards the sink.

“Yes, Mistress.” Faith’s eyes follow Tara as she walks to the sink. “God, you have an absolutely delectable ass. I’m gonna have to spend some serious time acquainting myself with it here in the future.” Faith unconsciously licks her lips as her eyes darken with desire.

“Dishes, Slayer!” Tara orders, a huge grin crossing her face.

“Yes, Mistress!” Faith snaps to attention, grabbing the towel to start drying and putting away the pots and pans as Tara washes them. 

***


	29. Chapter 29

Tara laughs quietly as Mike walks out with her from the Vet’s office. “So everything’s been nuts while I was finishing with finals?”

“God, like you wouldn’t believe! You were sorely missed here, Tara!” He chuckles as they turn the corner, his eyes drawn to the sexy brunette leaning against the building. “Hot damn, that’s a fine piece of ass.” 

Tara’s eyes caress over Faith’s form, the tank top and tight jeans, with one foot flat against the building. “That isn’t a fine piece of ass, that’s an absolutely gorgeous woman.” Tara smiles as she slowly works her way towards Faith, grinning as Faith smirks at her. 

“Tara?” Mike frowns walking beside Tara, stopping in stunned surprise as Tara runs a hand over the propped up thigh and leans in kissing the brunette deeply.

“Hey, babe.” Faith whispers, smirking as Tara leans back from the kiss. “Obviously busy today?” 

“Very busy.” Tara murmurs, running her hand up and down Faith’s thigh, before coming back to herself and blushing lightly. “Faith, love, I’d like you to meet Mike, one of the lab tech’s at the vet’s office. Mike, this is Faith, my girlfriend.”

Mike stares from Tara to Faith and back again, shaking his head in disbelief before snapping his mouth shut. “Uh, hi.” Mike holds out his hand, shaking Faith’s hand before turning back to Tara with a raised eyebrow. “Obviously something new while you were supposedly taking finals?”

Tara laughs softly, and wraps her arm around Faith as they start walking. “Actually more like it started almost two or so months ago. But things happened and we didn’t see much of each other. Then an… accident kind of brought us back together again. Didn’t see much of each other during finals, truth be told. I kind of had to kidnap her.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover.

“You can kidnap me anytime.” Faith growls quietly, nipping at Tara’s neck. “That roast you got cooking smells damn good.” 

“What about the bread in the bread maker, love?” Tara questions, tilting her head to rest on Faith’s shoulder. 

“It was baking pretty good. But the roast was what had my attention.” Faith admits, grinning. 

“I know, you’re a carnivore at heart, baby.” Tara chuckles quietly. “I was thinking about having a little apartment warming party Saturday afternoon for the crew at the vet’s office. Do you want to invite the rest of the gang?”

“Sure. If there’s food, you know most of them’ll show up.” Faith chuckles. She glances over at Mike. “Hey, Mike! Got a girlfriend or wife at home?” Faith raises an eyebrow eyeing the good-looking young man up and down.

“Faith, no matchmaking.” Tara admonishes softly, her eyes twinkling. 

“Wait!! Who are you thinking about hooking me up with?” Mike asks eagerly, a happy smile crossing his face. 

“I don’t know, you any good in bed?” Faith yelps as Tara pinches her hard on the side. “DAMN! That hurts.” Faith grumbles rubbing her side. “I’m just lookin’ out for B someone.”

“I know what you’re doing, and she is allowed to choose her own bed buddies!” Tara growls quietly, trying not to laugh. 

“It was just a thought.” Faith pouts. “Still got Kevin at the apartment, also. She didn’t say no to him.”

“Faith, stop playing matchmaker.” Tara bumps Faith gently, laughing. “See you tomorrow, Mike.”

“Yeah.” Mike nods as he stops, ready to turn down the street. “You know you’re going to have some explaining to do tomorrow, don’t you?” Mike turns his gaze to Faith and back to Tara. “Some serious explaining.”

“What?” Tara grins at the young man. “I have to explain my fine piece of ass?” Tara’s hand sneaks down to caress over Faith’s butt. “Mine!” Tara growls in Faith’s ear as she squeezes the flesh.

“Only yours.” Faith agrees, chuckling. “How about I tell ya’ I was hurt, she played nurse and healed me. In turn I became the lecherous patient and seduced the young innocent nurse and decided I wanted to keep her forever? That explanation enough?” 

“FAITH!” Tara laughs smacking her on the butt. “Mike, it’s only half true. Yes, she was hurt and I helped her, but she didn’t become a lecherous patient, and I sure as hell am not innocent! As for her wanting to keep me forever, I certainly hope so.” Tara smiles softly as her eyes turn on Faith’s. 

“I seem to remember… oomph.” Faith narrows her gaze on Tara as Tara’s hand firmly covers her mouth.

“You are not discussing what might or might not have happened during that time, Faith. That’s between us.” Seeing Faith roll her eyes, Tara laughs quietly before turning her gaze back to Mike. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mike. Have a good night.”

“Yeah, sure.” Mike nods his head looking from one woman to the next. “You have even more explaining to do now.” Mike smirks as he turns and walks towards home.

“You’re trying to be rotten, aren’t you?” Tara whispers before sliding her hand off Faith’s mouth. 

“I don’t have to try, it just comes naturally.” Faith smirks before leaning in and kissing Tara hungrily. “I missed you today.” Faith admits as she pulls back, the two women continuing towards the apartment.

“I missed you too, love. What did you do today?” Tara laughs as Faith’s fingers playfully tickle her ribs. 

“Hmmm. Went to the gallery and helped Mrs. S. and B unpack a shipment, then went and did a little shoppin’.” Faith shrugs as they turn down their block. “Thought I’d come and walk you home, that way I got to see you a little quicker.”

Tara presses her lips to Faith’s cheek. “You’re sweet.” 

“Am not.” Faith blushes lightly as she looks down, shaking her head. “I’m a mean, hateful, pain in the ass that somehow or another lucked out in gettin’ you to fall in love with me.”

“And here I thought I was the lucky one.” Tara raises an eyebrow, smiling softly at her lover as she punches in the code and unlocks the door, squealing as Faith wraps her up, lifting her to sneak in the stairwell, setting her on her feet as she turns and captures her lips in a carnal kiss.

“You goin’ to take advantage of me tonight, before patrol?” Faith questions hoarsely as she nips down Tara’s neck, pressing into her lover’s body. 

“Depends on whether or not you want to be taken advantage of.” Tara whispers, arching her neck to give Faith better access. 

“What if I were to say, that Slayer has been a naughty woman and needs to be punished?” Faith growls before nipping gently across Tara’s shoulder. 

“Hmmm. Well, that’s a very good possibility, since Slayer wasn’t punished last night, and her transgressions for the past weekend haven’t been meted out, yet.” Tara chuckles quietly as Faith growls quietly. “Of course, we aren’t in the right place to do this punishment at.”

“That can be remedied in seconds.” Faith growls happily as she picks Tara up and literally runs up the five flights of stairs in seconds, running by their neighbor Fred.

“Damn, girl! You in a hurry, or what?” Fred giggles as the two women run by him.

“I’ve been naughty, and Mist…” Faith mumbles as a hand covers her mouth. 

“See you, Fred!” Tara bites her lip as she digs out the keys, unlocking their door while Faith continues holding her, and Tara keeps her free hand over Faith’s mouth. “And you, Slayer, are going to get a serious ass whipping.”

Faith groans into Tara’s hand before quickly striding into their apartment, slamming the door shut with her foot as she carries Tara to the bedroom, setting her down gently. As Tara finally pulls her hand away from her mouth, Faith whispers softly. “Yes, Mistress.” Before stripping completely and standing in front of her lover, with her hands behind her back and her head bowed. “Would Mistress like me to disrobe her?”

Tara considers the slayer for a moment, the two of them had been playing and teasing each other by calling themselves Mistress and Slayer, but they really hadn’t reached the point of Tara actually using the paddle on Faith. Mentally, Tara understands that pain to Faith is on a completely different level than everyone else. Her lover’s slayer-ness makes it so that she can take more pain than just about any other human alive but Tara’s heart shies away from causing her lover pain, possibly hurting her. 

Faith looks up when she feels the uncertainty and worry coming from her lover. Closing the short distance between them, she wraps her arms around Tara, pulling her into a tight hug. “You won’t hurt me, Tara.” Faith whispers softly.

Tara wraps her arms around Faith’s neck, burying her face against the slayer’s shoulder. “Mentally I know and understand that. However, my heart hurts at the thought of causing you pain, of hurting you.” Tara admits quietly, tightening her grip around Faith.

“Then we won’t do it.” Faith strokes her hands up and down Tara’s back. “I don’t want you hurtin’, Tare. We won’t ever do anythin’ you’re not comfortable with.” 

Tara sighs quietly, rubbing her cheek against Faith’s shoulder. “But this is something you want, love.” 

“Not if it causes you pain.” Faith shakes her head, gently scooping Tara up before climbing into the bed, settling Tara gently on her lap and tucking the elf’s head into her neck. “Yes, the thought of you bein’ Mistress to my Slayer and punishin’ me for being a bad Slayer makes me want to howl at the moon. But not if you’re hurtin’ yourself by satisfyin’ some deep need within me.” 

“Maybe I can work up to it?” Tara offers softly, realizing that there really was something within the slayer that wants, possibly even needs this. The ability to give up control and just be. Tara gently eases back from Faith, looking into the slayer’s dark brown eyes. “What have you done today that you need to be punished for, love?” Tara questions quietly, shifting back to slowly start disrobing.

Faith’s eyes follow the witch’s movements before hoarsely answering. “Ummm. I kinda bought mattin’ and frames for your… GOD! Have I told ya’ what a fine, sexy, hot and absolutely tasty body you have?” Faith’s eyes darken considerably as Tara shifts off the bed, sliding her jeans down her legs after kicking off her shoes. 

Tara considers her lover for a minute, tilting her head. Taking a deep breath, Tara straightens her back, and raises an eyebrow at her slayer. “Did I give you permission to speak, Slayer?” Tara growls, smirking as Faith’s mouth snaps shut as she was about to say something else. “Hands behind your back and your head bowed, now!” Tara orders quickly, her lip quirking as Faith obeys immediately. 

Walking around the room, Tara shakes her head at her more… erotic drawings of Faith on display in their bedroom. “Don’t move until I tell you to. Understand, Slayer?” Tara questions, watching Faith.

“Yes, Mistress.” Faith answers softly, her body almost quivering in anticipation of what Tara may actually decide to do to her.

Tara sees and feels the excitement coming from her lover. Smiling briefly, Tara makes a quick trip out into the main part of the apartment, breathing out a thankful sigh as she notices just regular sketches out there, none of her sexier drawings. Taking a moment to consider how to handle her lover to where she’s comfortable with what they’re doing and so Faith receives what she needs. Making a pit stop in the kitchen to turn off the crock-pot and pull the bread out of the bread maker, Tara smiles softly at the thought of her lover. Nibbling on her lip, Tara slowly works her way back into the bedroom, smiling at the sight of Faith kneeling on the bed with her head bowed and her hands still behind her back.

“Did you move, Slayer?” Tara questions as she slides open the drawer that Faith had placed their toys in, looking at the paddle and riding crop, picking both of them up to consider which one to try.

“No, Mistress.” Faith answers, a slight quaver in her voice. 

“Slayer was very naughty by hanging up Mistress’ drawings.” Tara slaps the paddle against her hand, considering the item before picking up the riding crop, snapping it against her leg, not as hard as she can, but with a good amount of pressure. “Your one saving grace is the fact that you didn’t place any of the naughty ones in the rest of the apartment.” 

Faith bites her lip as she has the urge to say something, but knowing that she wasn’t being asked a question Faith keeps quiet. 

Tara smiles briefly at Faith. “Close your eyes, Slayer.” Tara orders softly before climbing on the bed beside Faith, whispering in her lover’s ear. “Lean forward, propping yourself up with your hands while placing that gorgeous ass of yours up in the air.” Tara runs her hand down Faith’s back, over her butt cheek and down the back of her thigh before trailing back up between Faith’s thighs, cupping the slayer’s sex.

Faith unconsciously lets out a moan as Tara’s fingers go from cupping her sex to stroking two fingers through her wetness.

“I didn’t give you permission to make any noise, did I Slayer?” Tara pulls her hand away from Faith before smacking her firmly on the butt. 

“No, Mistress.” Faith whimpers the words.

“What is the safe word, Slayer?” Tara questions as she runs her hand over Faith’s ass.

“Demon, Mistress.” Faith fights the urge to push back into Tara’s caressing hand.

“Promise me that you’ll use it, love. I don’t want to hurt you.” Tara states seriously as she reaches up to tuck some of the slayer’s hair behind her ear before reaching to tilt her head.

Faith opens her eyes, knowing Tara’s wanting her to. “You won’t hurt me, babe. But I promise you, that if it’s too much, I’ll let you know.”

“I don’t know exactly how far I’m going to go tonight.” Tara whispers, the worry obvious in her eyes as she looks into Faith’s brown eyes.

“Don’t do it, if you’re not ready, babe.” Faith whispers, watching her lover intently. Seeing the worry, but also seeing the brief flare of excitement within the witch’s eyes. “Just know that this excites me at just the thought.”

Tara smirks at those words. “I think I know that.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows as she runs her hand back over her lover’s swollen apex, chuckling at the fluid escaping from the slayer. Taking a deep breath, Tara tilts her head watching Faith for a moment. “Face forward and count them out, Slayer.” Tara demands softly, watching as Faith’s eyes dilate and a grin quickly crosses her face before she schools her features and shifts her face. 

“Yes, Mistress.” Faith answers quickly, her heart beating fast as she feels Tara’s warm hand caress softly over her butt cheeks for a few moments.

“You have been a naughty Slayer by hanging Mistress’ private drawings in the bedroom. For that you must be punished.” Tara explains quickly and concisely before picking up the paddle and running it over the slayer’s ass, smirking as she feels Faith press back against the instrument for a quick second. “You will count them out and thank me after each one, understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Faith takes a deep breath to get control of her slightly shaking body at the thought of what was about to happen. 

Looking over the tanned ass of her lover, Tara pulls back, considering the first strike before landing it on the slayer’s right butt cheek, not a lot of power behind the first stroke, Tara watches as the slayer‘s butt doesn‘t even change color. 

“One. Thank you, Mistress.” Faith wiggles her ass slightly, trying to silently urge the witch to put more power behind the swings. 

Tara feels Faith’s silent want and smiles briefly before pulling back and putting a lot more power behind the next swing.

“Two! Thank you, Mistress!” Faith allows a small grin to cross her face at the more powerful smack before wiggling her ass again.

Tara chuckles softly as she watches Faith silently urging her on, while watching as the slayer’s ass barely turns pink. Taking a deep breath and trusting in the slayer to tell her if it becomes too much, Tara starts swinging, gradually building up the power behind each smack.

“Three! Thank you, Mistress! Four. Thank you, Mistress. Five. Thank you, Mistress.” Faith quickly counts after each smack, starting to feel a good sting behind the strikes as her mind slowly stops thinking and she just becomes about what her Mistress is doing.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Tara quickly strikes down five more strikes in quick succession, watching as Faith’s ass becomes a bright pink as Faith quickly counts out the five strikes. Dropping the paddle, Tara quickly runs a hand over the hot flesh before sliding her hand down to cup the slayer’s drenched sex, the desire literally oozing from the woman to trail down her thighs. It takes a minute for Tara to realize that she’s almost as turned on as Faith is at this moment. Inhaling deeply, Tara teasingly runs two fingers through the wet lips, gathering the slayer’s essence before bringing the fingers to her lips.

Faith whimpers quietly as the teasing stroke of her lover’s fingers quickly disappears, her body unconsciously rocking in the briefest movements.

“Has Slayer been punished enough? Or is Slayer still in need of more punishment?” Tara questions, a small grin playing about her lips at the slayer’s body almost literally shivering in excitement. 

“Whatever Mistress deems necessary.” Faith whimpers the words, panting heavily at the desire coursing through her.

Tara runs her hands soothingly up and over the slayer’s butt, noticing that the pink cheeks were already turning back to normal. “Faith?” Tara questions softly.

“Yeah, babe?” Faith turns to look at Tara, hearing the questioning note.

“Did those hurt you at all?” Tara looks from her hand on her lover’s ass to Faith’s eyes, the desire obvious in the brown depths.

“Hurt, no. Stung a little, yeah.” Faith explains quietly. “The sting is already fadin’ from where you smacked me.” 

Tara blinks a couple times in surprise before looking down at the paddle, grasping it in her hand to look at it intently. Looking from the instrument to her lover’s butt and back again, Tara inhales deeply. 

Seeing Tara’s hesitation, Faith watches her for a minute before whispering. “Put everythin’ you got behind the next swing, and we’ll see how much it hurts, babe.” 

Tara’s eyes snap up to look at Faith for a moment before silently nodding. Taking a moment to center herself, Tara finally pulls back and brings the paddle down towards the slayer’s ass with everything in her, wincing at the loud sound as it makes contact with the slayer’s butt cheeks.

SMACKKKKKKKKKKK!!!

Tara snaps her eyes up from the red print on Faith’s ass to look in her lover’s brown eyes. “Surely…” Tara whispers, knowing that that had to be too much for her lover to handle. 

Faith swallows and whimpers quietly at the delicious sting of pain working its way through her body. “Just right.” Faith allows a grin to cross her face as she looks over her shoulder into blue eyes.

“Goddess!” Tara murmurs at the sight of the dimple flashing at her, finally throwing the paddle away and pushing the slayer over to kiss her hungrily. 

Faith chuckles deeply as Tara works her way quickly and roughly down her body. Threading her hands into the blonde hair, Faith arches, whimpering loudly as Tara sucks strongly on one nipple while pinching and pulling the other one to the point of almost making Faith climax. “Tare, please!” Faith growls watching Tara.

Tara looks up at the slayer with desire-filled eyes, a wicked grin crossing her face as her hand travels down the slayer’s body. As she cups the slayer’s hot sex, Tara raises an eyebrow, smirking as she quickly slides her two middle fingers deep within the slayer, burying them. “This what you want?” Tara starts a quick in and out rhythm with her fingers as Faith’s body jumps up into her hand.

“More!” Faith whimpers, while urging Tara up her body, to delve deeply into the warm cavern of her lover’s mouth. Tongues battle strongly against each other as Tara quickly adds a third finger. “SHIT!” Faith breaks the kiss, arching up into the witch’s strong fingers as they curl within her, stroking firmly over her sweet spot.

“Goddess, you’re beautiful.” Tara whispers as she watches Faith arch and climax, the slayer’s face showing the immense pleasure coursing through her body. Burying her fingers deep within her, Tara places her face in the crook of the slayer’s neck enjoying the slayer’s body clenching around her fingers while Faith’s fingers stroke through her hair. Slowly lowering her body to press into the slayer’s heaving body Tara keeps the one hand between them while running her other hand softly through the dark hair.

Faith slowly works her hands down her lover’s back as her body gradually calms down, smiling as she feels Tara’s fingers wiggle briefly before easing out from inside her. “God, what you do to me, woman!” Faith growls before rolling Tara over, grinning down into laughing blue eyes. “I love you.” Faith finally whispers a few seconds later, her heart in the words as she leans down and kisses Tara softly.

“I love you, too.” Tara whispers as Faith releases her lips. Smiling softly as the slayer places sweet, gentle kisses down her neck, slowly working her way further south. Gently clasping one hand in the slayer’s hair as Faith rolls her tongue repeatedly around one of her quickly hardening nipples while plucking gently at the other nipple with her fingers, Tara moans, arching up into the slayer‘s mouth as she suckles at her breast. 

“So good.” Faith murmurs as she releases the flesh, kissing down the witch’s abdomen before dipping her tongue into the little belly button repeatedly, a smile crossing her face as she hears Tara giggle. Glancing up and making contact with desire filled blue eyes, with a hint of laughter showing, Faith winks and shifts her body further down. “But I know somethin’ that’s even better.” 

Tara laughs quietly, before the laughter turns into a heated groan as Faith slowly drags her tongue up and over her slit to twirl teasingly around her aching clit. “Faith, love!” Tara whimpers, arching as Faith finally drags the length of her tongue up and over her clit.

“I could spend weeks just like this.” Faith murmurs before diving in and capturing Tara’s clit between her lips, suckling intently on the hot swollen muscle. Wrapping an arm under Tara’s leg, Faith holds onto the bucking witch while sliding her other hand up to stroke softly over the dew covered lips. As she hears Tara whimpering louder, Faith smiles around the muscle she’s still sucking on before sliding two fingers slowly inside the witch. Faith groans as she feels the muscles clench strongly around her fingers as Tara cries out and climaxes almost immediately. 

“Goddess!” Tara cries out, her hand holding Faith tightly to her while she arches and climaxes, her body shaking with her release.

Lapping eagerly across the witch, Faith groans quietly before gently sucking one swollen, silken outer lip into her mouth, bathing it gently with her tongue before treating the other lip to the same ministrations. Gradually pulling her fingers out of the calming body of the witch, Faith laps contentedly at the witch’s body, humming quietly as she cleans Tara. Finally closing her eyes and resting her cheek against Tara’s quivering thigh, Faith murmurs softly. “Can I stay here forever?”

Tara chuckles quietly, finally stroking one hand gently through the hair that she’d been gripping roughly. “You might get hungry for real food, love.” Tara finally gets out, in a sex roughened voice. “Come up here.” Tara finally orders quietly. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Faith smirks as Tara tugs on her hair trying to hurry her along. Dragging her breasts up and over Tara’s body as she slowly and gently settles herself on top of the witch, Faith quirks her lips at the desire flaring back to life in the blue eyes of her lover. 

“You’re a tease.” Tara grumbles before burying her other hand in the dark hair and pulling Faith down for a very thorough, passionate kiss. Finally releasing the slayer and running her hands down the strong back, Tara hooks her legs around Faith’s legs and grasps the slayer’s strong butt cheeks in her hands pulling the slayer’s lower body in tighter against her, to grind their sexes against each other. 

Faith closes her eyes as the desire courses back through her body, groaning deeply at the pressure of their lower bodies grinding against each other. Slowly opening her eyes, Faith looks down into the deep blue eyes of her lover. Shifting herself slightly, making fuller contact, Faith raises her upper body the briefest distance to help with the angle while continuing to watch Tara intently. 

“Goddess!” Tara moans as Faith shifts and ever so slowly starts a brief rubbing motion, pressing their already over sensitized clits against each other. Flattening her hips and pressing herself into even firmer contact, Tara whimpers quietly as the slickness of their desire mingles.

Faith grunts as she builds up the speed, noticing that both of their breathing is getting faster and hotter as the two women pant more heavily the closer they come to their climax. Growling with pleasure as she watches the desire crossing Tara’s face, knowing the witch is close, Faith cries out her climax as both she and Tara press harder against each other at the same time, tipping both of them over the edge. Her arms shaking with the effort of holding her body aloft, Faith finally collapses on top of Tara as Tara grabs her arms out from under her, wrapping her up tightly.

Tara bites down gently on Faith’s damp shoulder as her body continues to clench and shake with the aftershocks of her release. As she slowly regains some control of her breathing, Tara loosens her grip around the slayer and runs her hands firmly up and down the sweat soaked skin while kissing and lapping eagerly at her lover’s neck and shoulder. “Goddess… taste good.” Tara mumbles against the slayer’s neck before quickly flipping them, so she’s straddling the slayer so she can continue lapping and sucking across the slayer’s skin.

“Tare…” Faith moans as Tara works her way down across her breasts. “If ya’ don’t stop, we’re going to spend the rest of the night in bed, instead of doing a patrol.” Faith finally gets out after a couple tries, and after Tara was already halfway down her body, eagerly running her tongue over her abdomen.

Tara growls deeply, before gradually slowing her motions, finally resting her cheek on Faith’s abdomen, while running her fingers along her lover’s rib cage. “If it wasn’t for the weird shit happening, I’d say let Buffy handle it. But I don’t like Adam running around loose and whatever other weird demons decide to come and visit.”

“Guess we should work on the bond thing-y, huh?” Faith sighs softly, while running her fingers gently over Tara’s head and shoulders. 

“I would feel better if you had access to me at a moment’s notice.” Tara admits quietly, chuckling at Faith’s wiggling eyebrows. “I didn’t mean it that way.” Tara growls smacking Faith on the leg. “Even though, I don’t mind that either.” Tara slides her body up Faith’s and places a quick kiss on the slayer’s full lips before rolling off her and the bed in one smooth motion. 

Faith laughs quietly as she rolls to her side watching Tara dress quickly before putting away the paddle and riding crop. “You feel a little more relaxed about the paddle now?”

Tara slides the dresser drawer shut before smiling as she looks at her lover. “Yes. I’m sure the more we… play, the more relaxed I’ll be about it.”

“Hmmm. But, Slayer was naughty. She didn’t wait for Mistress to tell her she could cum.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows. “She’s going to need to be punished again.”

Tara laughs at her lover before striding towards the bed and leaning over Faith to kiss her strongly. “Mistress and Slayer kind of forgot about playing and had other things on their minds.” Tara whispers before tweaking one of the slayer’s hard nipples before spinning away from the bed and towards the door. “I’m going to fix your plate for dinner, love. We’ll need to get ready to go by Buffy’s to grab her for patrol here in a little while.”

Faith watches Tara stride out of the bedroom, her heart full of love for the blonde woman. “I love you!” Faith calls out, smiling as she hears Tara call back softly that she loves her, also. “So damn much.” Faith whispers to herself as she continues lying on the bed for a few moments before getting ready to join her lover.

***


	30. Chapter 30

Giles unlocks the door to the Magic Box, sighing quietly at seeing the dark-haired slayer pacing back and forth, obviously waiting for him to arrive. “Faith, the mail probably won’t be here until closer to noon. And they might not arrive today.” 

Faith growls quietly as she stops the pacing to look at the Watcher. “I brought the other books back.” Faith waves towards the table where she has the books stacked neatly on the table with Tara’s book bag hooked over one of the chairs. “I wanna be here when they arrive. I’ll be in back.” Faith turns on her heel, not giving the Watcher a chance to say anything else while she disappears to the training room.

Shaking his head, he sets down his briefcase in the office while putting the water on to boil for a cup of tea before heading back out to turn on the lights and put the drawer in the cash register. Chuckling quietly as he hears the music coming from the training room, and the rough tones of the slayer singing along, he walks towards the door, easing it open to see Faith already changed into a tank top and shorts, hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, pounding away at the weight bag. Letting the door shut gently, he walks back, putting up the books he kept at the store, while placing the other ones in the office to take back home.

***

Tara sighs quietly as she strokes a hand over the cat’s head as she gently places her back in the cage.

“She going to be all right?” Mike questions quietly watching Tara.

“I don’t think she has much longer.” Tara shakes her head, her eyes sad, eyeing the old calico cat. “She’s just getting too old. Her body’s shutting down on her.”

“Mrs. Jacobson isn’t going to like being told that it would be best to put the poor thing down.” Mike admits patting Tara gently on the shoulder. “I don’t envy you having to deal with the owners, Tare.” 

Tara chuckles softly, shaking her head. “Unfortunately, this is life. We live, we love, we die.” Tara shrugs. “We can’t cheat death, no matter how much we wish we could.” Tara glances up, smiling as one of the other assistants comes in. “Hey, Julie. Enjoy your day off?”

Julie grins hugely. “I did absolutely nothing all day long. Sat in my pajamas watching television eating ice cream and napping off and on. It was great!” Julie chuckles as Mike rolls his eyes at her. “So, how did you do on your finals?” Julie questions while pulling on a lab coat, pulling out the charts on the animals, seeing what needs to be done.

“Good, I hope.” Tara laughs as Julie hands her one of the charts as soon as she sees what one of the animals due in that day. “You know, we’re a full service vet office here, Julie. You really need to get over the squeamishness.”

“I will NOT handle that animal!” Julie shivers uncontrollably. “I don’t see how you can be so nonchalant about those things.”

“They serve their purpose in life, also. And actually, they’re usually more well behaved than our normal patients.” Tara smirks as she looks to see which snake is coming in today. “Ooooh. Mister Twiggy is due for his annual check-up.” 

“Oh, God! Not that monstrosity.” Mike whines, shaking his head in disbelief. “It takes four of us to carry that sucker!” Mike plops down on one of the rolling stools, sliding back and forth as he considers Tara. Getting an evil glint in his eye, he looks towards Julie. “Hey, Julie?” 

“Yeah, Mike?” Julie turns her gaze from the list of patients that would start arriving in the next half hour to look at the lab tech. 

“Did you know Tara’s living with someone?” Mike smirks as Tara whimpers quietly while she starts preparing the cages for the animals that might need to be placed in them that day. 

“I knew it was too good to last.” Tara mutters as she places the pads in the bottom of the cages, her eyes turning to glare at the lab tech. 

Julie turns curious eyes on Tara for a minute before raising an eyebrow at Mike. “Anybody we know?”

“Nope.” Mike wiggles his eyebrows as he rolls back away from the two women to lean against the desk, stretching his legs out in front of him, smirking happily. “But I did sort of meet this person yesterday.”

“Goddess!” Tara grumbles, rolling her eyes at Mike. “I know you’re dying to say it, so either spit it out, or I will.” 

“She’s fuckin’ hot!” Mike eagerly leans forward, his eyes sparkling. “Dark brown, wavy hair, a body to die for! Little miss quiet Tara here, has got herself one extremely hot girlfriend!”

Julie raises an eyebrow in surprise before turning her gaze towards Tara. “Really?” Julie tilts her head, considering the blonde for a moment. Surprised as she considers the woman, how she never really talks about herself much, comes in does her job, jokes with the people here before heading back home. “What’s she like?” Julie questions sitting down beside Mike while the two start to badger and question Tara.

“Goddess! Will you two behave?” Tara blushes darkly as she finishes piddling around the room, having done everything already, just waiting for the Vet to come in, along with the receptionist. 

“Come on!! How long have you known her? You’re living together? What’s she like? Have you always liked women? Come on, come on!! Details!” Julie and Mike both ask the questions in rapid fire order, making Tara whimper quietly. 

“What are you two doing to my girl here?” Doctor Roberts questions as he walks in, chuckling at the blushing blonde while Mike and Julie smirk at each other before looking back at him, trying to act innocent. 

“Is Sandra here?” Tara rolls her eyes before looking at the Doctor.

“She was pulling up as I was coming in, why?” He pulls his lab coat over his t-shirt as he looks at the young woman that has become a savior to his small thriving practice. 

Tara sighs as she pops her head out the door, watching as Sandra walks in. “Come on back, please.”

Sandra raises an eyebrow as she hears the small group carrying on as she sets down her purse at the front desk and walks to the back looking at them.

“Josh! Get in here you’re part of this, also.” Tara calls out the back door to the other lab tech filling up the water bowls in their outside runs. 

“I’m coming.” Josh finishes filling the last bowl as he wipes his hands on the rag he carries with him almost all the time, walking in watching as Mike and Julie whisper back and forth. “What’s up?”

“Tara’s got something she wants to tell us!” Mike chortles, laughing as Tara blushes again.

“I am so going to sic Faith on you.” Tara growls quietly at the young man, before chuckling. “Okay, I have a new apartment that I’m in. An actual apartment this time. So I was wondering if you guys would maybe like to come by Saturday afternoon for a little house warming, per se. I’ll probably have all kinds of munchies and sodas to drink.”

“Come on, Tara! Tell them the rest of it. She’s sharing the apartment, guys!” Mike bounces his leg excitedly as he looks at Tara, grinning from ear to ear.

Tara blushes and rolls her eyes. “Okay, okay. Yes, I am sharing the apartment. My girlfriend, Faith and I are living together. We just moved in last week, and thought we’d do a little house warming inviting you guys and the rest of our friends over Saturday afternoon. No presents or anything need be bought, just show up.” Tara blushes a little darker while looking down, fidgeting slightly.

“I’m there. But, only if I can bring something.” Doctor Roberts shrugs his shoulders grinning at Tara, having gotten the feeling before that the young woman was gay, especially considering the fact that both Mike and Josh had hit on her, and she hadn’t batted an eye as she treated them like everyone else.

Tara looks up in surprise at hearing no censure in the vet’s voice, softly smiling at the slightly older man. “Thanks, sir.”

“What?” He looks at the rest of the group of younger people. “Think I’m so old that it would bother me to know Tara likes women? Figured that out within a few months of her working here. Sometimes I wonder about you guys.” He chuckles as he heads out to grab his stethoscope, leaving the rest of the crew in stunned silence. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Mike watches the vet leave, his gaze coming back to an equally stunned group. “I never figured it out.”

Tara shrugs her cheeks still slightly red. “I never said anything one way or the other. And never dated anyone, really while working here, so why would you think of me one way or the other?” 

“So, what’s she like?” Julie questions again as the group slowly splits up to start their day, following Tara to the first examining room. 

“She’s a couple inches taller than me, long brown hair, brown soulful eyes. Rough around the edges and a completely wonderful woman.” Tara explains softly, her eyes becoming unfocused and a gentle smile crossing her face to begin with as she thinks of her lover. Slowly an absolutely mischievous smile crosses her face. “And as Mike mentioned, a fine piece of ass.” Tara chuckles as she hears Mike groan as he was still within earshot, from where he’d just passed the doorway to the room. 

“He didn’t?” Julie questions in surprise, popping her head out and shaking her finger at Mike in disbelief as Tara nods her head in answer. “That is no way to talk about someone else’s girlfriend!”

“I didn’t know she was Tara’s girlfriend when I said it!” Mike tries to explain himself as he unlocks the front door and turns the sign to open. “Not that that would have stopped me.” He finally admits, smirking. 

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen! Time to start working.” Sandra admonishes the crew, trying not to laugh as the first patient of the day comes in.

“Okay, okay.” Mike grumbles quietly before heading back to the lab set-up.

***

Faith finishes wiping her body down, before changing back into a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a clean tank top, pulling the hair band out of her hair, and running her hands through the damp tendrils as she strides out of the back, having been working out for the last three hours. Grabbing a couple waters from the fridge in the office, she sucks one down quickly, tossing it in the trash before sipping on the other one watching as Giles helps the older lady pick out a few herbs before ringing her up and wishing her a good day. Plopping down in a chair, Faith sighs quietly, closing her eyes as she tilts her head back, thinking about Tara.

“Faith, I hate to tell you, but if it doesn’t come in within the next fifteen minutes, it won’t be here today.” Giles lets the slayer know as he looks at the clock, knowing that it should arrive before noon, if it’s coming in that day.

“I’ll wait.” Faith takes a deep breath, slowly opening her eyes to look at the Watcher. “Got anythin’ you need unpacked or relocated?” 

“No thank you, Faith.” Giles smiles briefly at the slayer. “You know that whatever the Council is sending, the books probably won’t have much more information in them than the ones that you’ve already read.”

“I know.” Faith admits, sighing quietly. “But the other one that was written by the Elfish dude should be helpful.”

“If Tara can read it.” Giles hates to say it, but figures he’d better.

“She’ll be able to.” Faith states calmly, knowing in her heart that Tara will be able to read the book. “That ain’t a problem.” Faith shakes her head, grinning briefly. Tilting the chair back on the back legs Faith laces her fingers together behind her head as she watches the front door.

Giles sighs at the slayer, knowing better than to say anything about putting the chair down on the four legs from previous conversations with the woman. Deciding to dust the shelves, he grabs the feather duster and methodically works his way across the shelves and knick knacks. 

Faith lets the chair drop as the bell above the door rings, and a deliveryman comes in carrying a medium sized box. Tapping her foot excitedly on the floor, she watches as Giles looks at the box and slides her a quick glance with a slight nod as he signs for the delivery.

“Thank you.” Giles smiles at the deliveryman as he wishes them a good day and leaves the shop. Grabbing a small knife, Giles quickly cuts through the tape holding the box sealed together.

Faith strides to stand beside the Watcher as he opens the box, pulling out four different books. Biting the inside of her lip, Faith accepts the books from Giles and strides over to the table, sitting down and quickly flipping through the first book.

Giles watches Faith for a moment, shaking his head at the young woman as she intently reads through the information that the Council had sent them. Deciding to leave the slayer to reading, he continues cleaning the shop.

Faith frowns as she reads over the information in the first book, which just states the same thing that the other books said. Growling quietly, Faith slams the book shut, sliding it away before grabbing another one, tilting her head at the soft leather bound cover, feeling an energy coming from the book, she hesitantly opens it. 

Giles turns to look at the slayer, walking closer to her after she slams the book closed before reaching for another book. As she slowly opens the book and seems to stare at the pages for a few long minutes, he closes the last few feet between them to sit beside her, glancing at the book as she almost reverently turns the page. “Faith, that’s the book written in the Elf’s language.” Giles looks at the slayer curiously. 

“Yeah, I know.” Faith admits quietly as she continues to look at the flowing script, almost seeming able to make out words as she continues to look at it for long minutes. Finally sighing quietly, she gently closes the book and places it in the book bag. Turning back to the next book, she opens it and quickly flips to the parts already marked, reading over what was written about elves. 

“Anything?” Giles finally questions after a few minutes.

“A little more info, but nothing earth shatterin’.” Faith growls quietly as she continues reading. “Mentions again where the elf can share his/her powers with their mate. But it doesn’t state whether it’s just the deal where they work through their mate, or if the mate actually gets the same powers. It ain’t fuckin’ specific.” Faith runs a hand roughly through her hair as she continues reading. 

Giles nods his head as he looks at the book Faith had already slid away, grabbing it gently and reading the information in it. “You love her, don’t you?” Giles finally questions softly.

“Yeah.” Faith answers after a few seconds, looking up her gaze distant. “Before we knew she was an elf, and she first found out that demons and the like were real.” Faith hesitates a moment before continuing. “Her father told her she was demon the whole time she was growing up. Her mom never said anythin’ one way or ‘nother about it, but Tare just disregarded it. After all, she didn’t believe demons were real, until that night I killed the vamp gonna make a meal of her.” Faith sighs quietly, shaking her head before continuing. “When I was hurt we got to talkin’ about it. She made me promise her that if she turned evil I’d be the one to take her out. She wouldn’t even consider havin’ a relationship with me until I promised her. I think it was at that moment that I realized I’d fallen in love with the crazy woman.” Faith shakes her head, running her hand over the book she’d barely looked at. “You can’t imagine the pain that shot through me at the thought that I might hafta kill her.” 

“Why didn’t you come to me?” Giles questions, a frown on his face.

“I wanted to.” Faith admits, a small smile crossing her face. “I almost did, anyways. But I promised Tare I wouldn’t. She was adamant about tryin’ to find out the information herself. I think she was afraid of what people would think or do.” Faith finally admits quietly. Looking up at the clock, she thinks for a few minutes. “I’m gonna go. I’ll talk at ya’ later, Tweed.” Faith gathers the other books that she hadn’t looked at, sliding them in the book bag before heading towards the door.

“Let me know what you find out.” Giles calls after the quickly departing slayer, sighing as she just waves her hand as she heads out the door. “A magical, healing slayer? What the hell could that mean?” Giles wonders quietly, shaking his head as he chuckles quietly, deciding to re-stock the shelves.

***


	31. Chapter 31

“Tara you got… damn!” Sandra stands there in disbelief as Tara, Dr. Roberts, Mike, Josh and Julie, all five of the people she works with, try and wrestle the muzzled Bull Mastiff down to clip his toe nails.

“What Sandra?” Questions a disgruntled Tara as she wraps her arm around the kicking back leg, trying to hold on tightly to get the nails clipped without hurting the dog.

“Ummm, your girlfriend’s out front.” Sandra finally mutters as she watches the people, trying not to laugh as Dr. Roberts has the dog around the middle, while everyone else has a leg trying to wrestle the dog down and hold it still. 

“Faith, get your ass back here.” Tara growls lowly, after the dog kicks back hard into her chest. 

“She won’t hear you, Tara.” Mike pants, the sweat starting to roll off his face as he glances back, trying not to laugh himself at the group of people getting their asses kicked by one dog. 

“Yeah, she will.” Faith growls as she comes to a sliding halt beside the group, staring in stunned disbelief at the group of people, before laughing. “I thought there was somethin’ wrong.” Faith smirks at the people, shaking her head. “Move outta the way people, let a professional in here.”

“I can’t…” Dr. Roberts looks at the woman, before glancing back at Tara.

“It’s okay Dr. Roberts.” Tara smirks as she crosses her arms, watching her lover with twinkling eyes. 

Mike raises an eyebrow before moving away from the dog. “If she can calm this beast, I’ll admit she’s more than a fine piece of ass.” Mike smirks at Tara before glancing back at Faith.

“I already know she’s more than a fine piece of ass.” Tara jokes back at Mike, laughing quietly as Faith actually blushes lightly. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Faith growls quietly dropping to her knees, setting the book bag off to the side as she stares in the eyes of the dog, before growling low and deep in her throat threateningly at the dog for a few minutes. Not breaking eye contact, Faith narrows her gaze, leaning in closer, allowing the dog to smell her, before growling lighter. 

The group stare, stunned as the Bull Mastiff finally sits down, dropping its head in a sign of submission. 

“I’ll be damned.” Dr. Roberts shakes his head before gazing back at the dark-haired woman. 

“So, what’cha tryin’ to do with this beastie?” Faith questions as she pulls off the muzzle, accepting the kiss from the dog as it lies down, placing its head in her lap, panting happily as Faith scratches under its chin. 

“Faith, this is Max. We’re trying to trim his nails.” Tara can’t help but laugh at her lover, moving up to sit beside Faith, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. “Thanks for your help, love.” Tara whispers softly before picking up the now unresisting dog’s leg and quickly trimming the nails. 

Faith frowns looking down at Max. “You were causin’ all this commotion ‘cause you didn’t want your nails trimmed?” As the dog looks up at her, Faith shakes her head. “It ain’t gonna hurt, and my girl here will take care of ya’. I don’t want ya’ givin’ ‘em anymore problems, ya’ hear?” Faith shakes her finger at the dog, smiling as it whimpers and buries its head back in her lap. 

“I assume you two have this under control?” Dr. Roberts finally questions, still slightly stunned, considering the dark-haired woman for a few minutes. “How did you do that?” He finally questions.

Faith looks up, chuckling. “Back in Boston when I was young, I wasn’t exactly a straight as an arrow girl, like I am now.” Faith rolls her eyes as Tara snorts. “Anyways, I’d break into different places lookin’ for easy stuff to resell for food and stuff, they usually had babies, like this one or rotty’s guarding them. Didn’t have money to bribe them with the finer foods in life so I finally figured out how to exert my alpha-ness over ‘em.” Faith smirks, shrugging her shoulders. “Once they know who the boss is they become big babies.” Faith starts scratching the dog’s chest as it lays there enjoying being loved on, its tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, panting.

“After you finish with the lovely Max here, Tara, go ahead and take your lunch break. I think we’ll have the rest handled until Mr. Twiggy arrives. I know how much you enjoy teasing Julie with him.” Dr. Roberts chuckles as he walks towards one of the other waiting rooms.

“Mr. Twiggy?” Faith questions with a raised eyebrow as she watches Tara finish trimming the dog’s toenails. 

Tara looks up, her blue eyes twinkling merrily at the slayer. “Feel like taking your girlfriend out to lunch and possibly sticking around afterwards to help her out with Mr. Twiggy?”

“Depends.” Faith stands, stroking her hand down Max’s head as he stands, leaning against her, coming almost up to her waist.

“On what?” Tara questions as she makes a notation in the dog’s file, placing it back down on the table before dropping the nail clippers back in the drawer and washing her hands. 

“What’s a Mr. Twiggy?” Faith smirks as Tara closes the door to the back lab area that all the exam rooms open to, watching as the blonde walks up to her, kissing her deeply. “Damn, girl.” Faith murmurs as Tara finally releases her. “I guess the crew here knows about us, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. They all know.” Tara wraps her arms around Faith, hugging her tightly. “Let me get Max to his owner, and the chart to the front desk. Wait here and I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” 

“’Kay.” Faith smirks as Tara leads a docile Max out of the exam room. Picking up the book bag, Faith leans against the wall, waiting patiently for Tara to come back to the room.

***

“Tara, before you head to lunch, can I speak with you real quick?” Dr. Roberts questions as he places the chart to the cat he’d just given shots to on the table, smiling quickly at Sandra.

“Yes, sir.” Tara raises an eyebrow in surprise before following him quickly back to his office. Sitting down in the chair he motions her to, he shuts the door before propping his hip on his desk.

“Would your young lady be interested in working here with us part time, helping with some of the more obstinate patients?” Dr. Roberts questions quickly, watching Tara.

Tara chuckles and shrugs her shoulders. “Honestly, given the chance of working with me all day, she’d probably jump at it.”

“See if she’s interested. I won’t be able to pay her much over minimum wage to begin with, but if it works out maybe she can help fill in for the others when they have to be off, and I can increase it as she learns.” Dr. Roberts smiles as Tara nods her head in understanding. “Go and take your young lady to lunch. See you in an hour.” 

Tara stands, laughing quietly as she leaves the office, sliding off her jacket and grabbing her purse from the back area before stopping in the exam room she’d left Faith in. Closing the door quickly, she wraps both hands around Faith’s neck, pulling her down the short distance and kissing her hungrily. “I’ve got an hour for lunch and you’ve been offered a job.” Tara finally whispers after releasing the dazed slayer’s lips.

“Ummm. Home, or are ya’ hungry?” Faith finally questions, blinking her eyes as she tries to focus her mind on something besides Tara’s lips. 

“If we head home, an hour won’t be long enough.” Tara admits, sighing quietly.

“Then we go eat.” Faith shakes her head, shaking off some of the desire she’s feeling for her lover. “Come on, babe.” Faith opens the door, ushering the witch out, placing her hand on Tara’s lower back as they leave the vet’s office.

***

Tara smiles at the waitress after they place their order for lunch, smirking at Faith after the waitress leaves. “You like to irritate, don’t you, love?” 

“What’d I do?” Faith questions, her eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“You know what you did. I’d be surprised if she comes back.” Tara chuckles as she runs her hand down the slayer’s leg, squeezing her knee gently. “So, what made you come by work today?” 

“Don’t know if you wanna look at it now, or wait until tonight.” Faith frowns as she unzips the book bag, pulling out the Elf’s book and gently placing it in Tara’s hands. “It’s weird. It’s almost as if I can read it, but not quite.” Faith runs a hand through her hair, shaking her head. “It’s kinda like I’m missing one little thing that’ll unlock it so that I can read it.”

Tara considers her lover for a moment, before a small smile crosses her face. Handing the book back to her, without opening it, Tara nods towards it. “Open it and look again, love.” 

Faith furrows her brows looking at Tara, but does what she asks looking at the book Faith lightly runs her fingers over the writing. When she still can’t make it out, Faith glances up to Tara before she releases a quiet breath when she feels Tara connect with her, not unlike when she was healing her. Looking intently into her lover’s eyes, Faith leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips before turning back to the book, inhaling sharply as she now understands what it says. “What the fuck?” Faith hisses quietly, her eyes jerking back to Tara’s.

“When you mentioned that you could almost read it, it triggered something in my memory. My mother had once said that when I found my true love, that I could share all that I am with that person. I figured she was talking figuratively, not literally.” Tara grins crookedly at Faith. “I guess I figured wrong. Let me break our connection, and see if you can still read it, love.” Tara breaks the connection, frowning when she still feels a strong tie to her lover after the break. 

“You’re there, but not there.” Faith looks at Tara, her eyes searching Tara’s beautiful blue eyes. “Is that strengthenin’ our bond, link, whatever the hell it is?” Faith questions quietly. 

“Every time we connect, physically or mentally, it gets stronger.” Tara admits quietly. “Physically, it takes longer to strengthen and isn’t as noticeable, but when we connect mentally it happens at a more advanced rate.” 

“So, every time you share yourself with me, it gets stronger.” Faith taps her head after saying that, before smirking. “As it does when we make love, just at a slower rate because we usually are too endorphin happy to connect on a higher level.”

Tara chuckles and places a quick kiss on Faith’s cheek. “That’s a nice way of putting it.”

“I’m tryin’.” Faith chuckles before looking back at the book, nodding her head. “I can read it.”

“Good. Put it up for now, love.” Tara runs her hand through Faith’s hair, smiling as Faith tucks the book away before leaning more against her. 

“So, what’s up with the job offer?” Faith closes her eyes, relaxing as Tara keeps running her fingers through her hair. 

“He offered you a part-time job helping out around the clinic with some of the more obstinate patients, and as a kind of fill-in help.” Tara explains quietly. “I think you impressed him with your handling of Max.”

“That wasn’t nothin’.” Faith chuckles. “I’ll talk at him when I take you back to the clinic. So, who’s Mister Twiggy?”

“Mister Twiggy is a sixteen foot Burmese Python that will probably be coming in right after I get back from lunch. He’s do for his annual check-up.” Tara chuckles as she sees Faith sneer her nose slightly. 

“Sixteen foot snake?” Faith opens her eyes and looks at Tara incredulously. “Damn thing’s probably big enough to eat me.”

“Not quite, but it does eat small mammals.” Tara admits quietly. “I think the owner usually feeds it rabbits.” Tara shrugs, sighing softly. “He said something about buying them in bulk frozen, and thawing them out to feed to the snake.”

“How heavy is the damn thing?” Faith questions, her curiosity piqued before turning her gaze on their waitress, smirking as the woman quickly slides their food in front of them before trotting away. “Was I that bad?”

“You were a little… brusque.” Tara murmurs softly as she places her napkin in her lap and pours the ranch dressing on her salad. 

“I thought she was flirtin’ with ya’.” Faith admits as she picks up one of her sandwiches, taking a hefty bite. 

“And Slayer doesn’t like Mistress being flirted with?” Tara questions, a smirk on her face. 

“Not by other people.” Faith growls playfully. “Slayer’s the only person allowed to flirt with Mistress.” Faith nips playfully at Tara’s neck, smiling as Tara giggles. “I’m just kiddin’, babe. I just thought she was getting’ a little close to ya’ and didn’t like it.” Faith finally admits, being serious. “I’ll be nice to her when she comes back.”

“That would be good, love.” Tara smiles gently at Faith before working her way through her salad. 

Quickly finishing her first sandwich, Faith grabs her second. “How heavy’s the snake?”

“Hmmm. I think he was around 80 or 90 pounds last year.” Tara frowns as she thinks about the snake. “It’s not so much the weight, as the weight and length. Makes him hard to handle. At least his owner works with him every day keeping him tame so he isn’t violent. He’s actually one of the more docile snakes we have that come in.” 

“Weird. But I‘ll help.” Faith mutters as she goes back to eating her sandwich. 

Tara smiles into her glass of soda at her lover’s words, taking a quick sip before finishing her salad as the waitress comes back to re-fill their glasses.

Faith looks up and smiles apologetically at the woman. “Thanks.” 

The waitress allows a small smile to cross her face, accepting the unspoken apology. “Is there anything else I can get for you?” 

“I’m fine.” Tara shakes her head as she leans back, running her hand over Faith’s back while sipping her drink. 

“Nah, I guess we’re good. If ya’ wanna bring the check.” Faith unconsciously leans closer to Tara while eating the rest of her fries. 

“Here you go.” The waitress pulls the check out of her apron, placing it on the table. “You two have a wonderful day.”

“We will thank you.” Tara answers smiling at the woman as she nods and walks away. Tara glances at her watch, sighing quietly before pressing her body firmly against Faith’s side and leaning her head against the slayer’s strong shoulder. “We need to be heading back in a few minutes.”

“Yeah, but I’ll come and walk ya’ back home later, if ya’ want.” Faith chuckles quietly as she feels an adventurous hand wiggling its way under her shirt to stroke softly over her stomach. 

“I definitely won’t say no.” Tara turns her head and nips gently on Faith’s shoulder while arching her fingers to dig gently into Faith’s stomach before pulling her hand away. “Let’s go, love.”

“Tease.” Faith grumbles as she pulls money out of her pocket as she looks at the check and throws some bills on the table before grabbing the book bag in one hand and wrapping her other arm around Tara’s waist as they leave the diner. 

“Am not.” Tara smirks as she tucks her hand in Faith’s back pocket, wiggling her fingers teasingly. “I will always follow through with what I start.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Faith smacks Tara on the butt. “It just might be hours later when ya’ do, though!”

“I didn’t say when I would follow through.” Tara chuckles and pulls her hand out of the slayer’s pocket to stroke over the slayer’s warm skin. “I love your tank tops.” Tara whispers in Faith’s ear as they walk down the sidewalk. “They’re too short to tuck into your jeans and they ride up, tempting me to play with your hot…” Tara nips on Faith’s ear before continuing. “Delectable skin.” Tara smirks as she hears the low groan coming from Faith.

“You keep that up and I’m gonna pounce on you as soon as we get in the apartment.” Faith warns seriously. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Tara raises an eyebrow daringly at her lover as she releases her to open the door to the clinic, walking in with Faith following close behind. “Is Mister Twiggy here yet?” Tara questions Sandra as she walks back towards the back room.

“No. They just finished with the last one we had. We’re all caught up and I think Dr. Roberts is in his office working on some paperwork. The rest of the crew are being themselves.” Sandra answers as she faxes some paperwork to another vet’s office.

“Babe, can you show me where the Doc’s office is at?” Faith questions softly as she follows Tara.

“Of course. You going to talk to him?” Tara smiles as she leads the way back to Dr. Roberts’ office. 

“Yeah. I’ll talk over a few things with him, and see what’s the what.” Faith smirks at Tara. 

“Behave.” Tara admonishes, before chuckling at her lover. “As much as you know how.”

“You know me.” Faith shrugs, handing the book bag to Tara. “I’ll get that from ya’ later, babe.”

“I love you.” Tara whispers placing a quick kiss on Faith’s lips before winking and walking to the next room to prepare for the rest of the patients due in.

Faith takes a deep breath before knocking lightly on the veterinarian’s office door. 

“Come in.” Doctor Roberts calls out as he types out his notes in the computer, glancing up as Faith walks in. “Sit down.” He waves to a chair as he finishes typing before leaning back in his chair, clasping his fingers and settling them on his stomach, smiling at the young woman. “So, did Tara tell you about the job offer?”

“Yeah, she did.” Faith grins briefly, before it turns into a frown. “But I gotta tell ya’ I don’t think you know what you’re gettin’ into by offerin’ me a job.” Faith shakes her head, smirking. “And I ain’t gonna chance it reflectin’ bad on Tara.”

Dr. Roberts blinks his eyes in surprise at the young woman before tilting his head towards her. “Okay, tell me what I’m getting into by offering you a job.”

Faith sighs as she stands, pacing back and forth in the small office. “I’m rude, crude, obnoxious, and can be a downright bitch. I’ve pretty much been a loner all my life, and I’ve been told by numerous people that I don’t work well with others. And I know I don‘t, Tare’s the exception to the rule.” Faith looks at the Doctor. “And I ain’t gonna get Tare fired by being myself.”

Dr. Roberts considers the woman for a few minutes as she finally flops back down in the chair almost sullenly. “Okay, first off, I won’t blame Tara for anything you do or say. You are two different people, even if you are living together and getting kinky.” Dr. Roberts chuckles as Faith’s head jerks up in surprise. “Sorry, I had to say it. Tara’s always been quiet and kept pretty much to herself, doing her job. I figured she liked women not too terribly long after she came here. But she never discussed her personal life and…” Dr. Roberts hesitates for a minute trying to think of the best way to say what he has to say.

“I’m a simple, straight shootin’ type girl, doc. Just say it.” Faith growls finally.

“Okay. You two are like total polar opposites. And I honestly don’t mean it in a bad way. But with the little bit you’ve said and done around here, I never would have thought Tara would hook up with someone like you. I would have thought she would have gotten with someone quieter and less flamboyant.” Dr. Roberts explains, chuckling as Faith grins ear to ear at him. 

“You couldn’t be more shocked than I was, Doc.” Faith admits, chuckling. “But I gotta tell ya’, if you want me to work here, there’s a damn good chance I’ll be sneakin’ in a kiss and grope whenever I can. Though I’m sure that Tare will occasionally try and curb my wilder tendencies.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows.

“I somehow doubt that.” Dr. Roberts shakes his head, laughing quietly. “I have a feeling she’ll probably be sneaking around as much as you will be.”

Faith laughs and nods her head. “You may be right. You still wantin’ to hire me?”

“Yes. I think it’ll be interesting, if nothing else. Come in with Tara tomorrow.” Dr. Roberts chuckles quietly and offers his hand to Faith. “Now, go find Tara while it’s still quiet and have her show you the supply closet.” He waves her off as he turns back to the computer.

“Supply closet?” Faith questions quietly as she walks out of the office turning to walk towards the area Tara had went. Standing in the doorway as she watches Tara sit at one of the desks typing into one of the computers that seems to be in every room in the clinic. “Hey, babe.” Faith finally whispers as she walks into the room, ignoring Mike and Julie as she crouches beside Tara, resting a hand on her knee. “Doc told me to tell you that you have to show me the supply closet.” Faith whispers in Tara’s ear, smirking as Tara blushes lightly. “And we’d better hurry while it’s still quiet.”

“I’m sure he didn’t say that!” Tara moans quietly as Faith nuzzles against her ear.

“Actually he did.” Faith urges Tara up. “Come on, show me.”

“Goddess.” Tara whispers as she quickly strides out of the room, walking back to the back of the clinic and opening a door, allowing Faith to precede her in before closing it quickly and wrapping Faith in her arms, kissing her hungrily. 

“Oh, yeah.” Faith growls, pushing Tara gently against the door while rubbing her body tantalizingly over Tara’s. “How long do we have?” Faith questions hoarsely as she runs her hands over Tara’s body, cupping her lover’s breasts and rubbing her thumbs firmly over the hard nipples. 

“Not long enough.” Tara whimpers, arching into Faith’s hands. “You drive me crazy, you know that?” Tara wraps her hands in Faith’s hair before nipping playfully at Faith’s full bottom lip. 

Faith moves her hands around, to cup Tara’s ass as she presses her lower body in tightly against Tara. “Well, you do the same thing to me, so I guess that’s fair.” Faith whispers as she places kisses along Tara’s neck, working her way towards Tara’s ear, smirking.

“Uh, uh.” Tara pulls the slayer away from her ear as she’s about ready to attack. “So not going to go there.” 

Faith growls quietly, attacking Tara’s lips instead. Groaning as someone knocks on the door, Faith chuckles as Tara whimpers. “Yeah?” 

“Mr. Twiggy is here in exam room two.” Julie smirks before continuing. “And Dr. Roberts said for you two to stop making out and get to work!”

“Oh, Goddess!” Tara drops her head onto Faith’s shaking shoulders, smacking her lover on the ass. “Stop laughing at me.”

“Doc was the one that told us to come in here!” Faith calls out to a laughing Julie. “Come on, babe. Let me see that monstrosity, help ya’ out with it and then I’ll head home.”

“I love you.” Tara places a quick hard kiss on Faith’s mouth before opening the door. 

“Love you, too.” Faith follows Tara, gently running a hand down the side of her lover for a moment before sighing and pulling her hand back to her body, trying to behave.

“We’ll continue this later, love.” Tara winks before she heads into the exam room.

“Better believe it.” Faith growls quietly, smirking.

***


	32. Chapter 32

Faith glances up at the clock after they finally finish taking care of the snake. “Babe, I think I’ll just head down to the coffee shop and wait. There ain’t no sense in me walking home to turn around and come back in a little over an hour.” Faith explains as she walks towards the front of the clinic with Tara.

“You could stay here in the break room if you want, Faith.” Dr. Roberts offers as he makes a note on the file from where he’d finished with a dog that needed its shots. 

“Do ya’ mind?” Faith blinks and stares at the doctor. “It ain’t that big a deal.” Faith shrugs her shoulders as she looks at him.

“You’re fine here. If we have anymore problem pets, you’ll be here for us to call on.” He chuckles as he tosses the file on Sandra’s desk before heading to another examining room. 

“Go, love.” Tara smiles and strokes her fingertips over Faith’s cheek. “I better get back to work.”

“’Kay.” Faith smiles as Tara turns and heads into another examining room before walking back to the break room, hesitating for a few moments before pulling out the book the elf had written, wondering if she should read it, or wait for Tara. Biting her lip, she runs her fingers over the book, frowning heavily in consideration. Unaware of the time passing as she sits there thinking about Tara and what this book might or might not say.

***

Tara groans quietly as she drops in the chair besides Sandra at the front desk. “What the hell happened?”

Sandra chuckles and shakes her head. “We got bombarded with a bunch of drop-ins, is what happened.”

“You’re telling me. Lock the door and don’t let anyone else in!” Tara winks as she stands, stretching her back out, groaning as it pops. “I wonder if Faith’s still here?” 

Sandra laughs quietly. “She was twenty minutes ago when I went back there to grab a soda. She was just sitting there with her hand on a book, staring at it.”

Tara drops her chin to her chest before shaking her head. “I’m going to finish up my notes, then hopefully get out of here, barring any emergencies.”

“Keep your fingers crossed.” Sandra smirks as she goes back to punching in the rest of the payments and pulling the files for the animals scheduled the following day.

***

Tara gathers her purse after finishing with the paperwork. Walking to the break room she looks at Faith, smiling softly at the slayer who is staring at the wall across from her, while stroking her fingers over the book. Easing up behind her lover, Tara eases her hands around her shoulders to clasp them on top of her chest while nuzzling into her neck. “Have you been sitting here this whole time just looking at the book without reading it?”

Faith slowly nods her head as she relaxes into Tara’s arms, lifting her hand to stroke over her fingers gently. “I wanted to open it and read it, but…”

Tara shifts slightly and places a firm kiss on Faith’s jaw. “But you wanted to look at it together? Or were you afraid of what you would read?”

Faith turns her head and looks at Tara’s deep blue eyes. “A little of both, I think.” Faith admits finally after a few minutes. 

“Want to pick up something to eat on the way home?” Tara offers as she reaches for the book, gently easing it from under Faith’s hand before placing it back in the book bag.

“Yeah. Or maybe order a pizza or somethin’.” Faith blinks as she finally comes more fully out of her thoughtful state. 

“Let’s call it in now, and pick it up on the way home.” Tara chuckles softly as Faith stands, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. “Let me guess, you got their number programmed?”

Faith looks up guiltily and nods her head. “Got all the food places just about it programmed.” Faith admits, grinning as Tara laughs at her. 

Tara pats her lover on the stomach. “My baby girl needs her nourishment.”

“That’s not all your baby girl needs.” Faith growls softly into Tara’s ear as she leans in, licking it quickly before Tara has a chance to back away. Chuckling wickedly at Tara’s loud groan. 

“You’re going to pay for that.” Tara smacks Faith firmly on the ass before heading towards the door, smirking as Faith starts to hum happily behind her.

“I’m looking forward to that.” Faith follows behind Tara, her eyes watching the woman’s body sway in front of her. “So looking forward to it.” 

“Uh, huh.” Tara shakes her head as she wishes the rest of the group a good night as they leave the vet’s office.

***

Tara flips the page in the book, reading the section carefully, unconsciously opening her mouth and taking a bite of the pizza Faith holds up in front of her. 

Faith reads over Tara’s shoulder before taking a bite out of the slice. “Fuck me.” Faith mutters, her brows furrowed.

“You and me both.” Tara admits quietly, as she stops reading and contemplates what the book said. “My mother didn’t die of cancer.”

“Not from what that said.” Faith agrees softly. “Babe, ya’ got any idea if it would have been your father or somebody else?”

“I don’t know. But now I’m wondering if mother might have loved someone else.” Tara admits quietly, running her fingers lightly over the page of the book. Shivering uncontrollably, she turns her head to look at Faith, seeing the love shining from the brown eyes. 

“It’s okay Tare.” Faith caresses her lips softly over Tara’s. “I love you, and I return your love completely. I’m not rejecting you, so you don’t have to worry about that.” 

Tara relaxes and leans heavier into Faith. “I love you, too, Faith.” Tara whispers as she thinks over what she’d just read. The book was full of little nuggets of information, but the main one that was throwing her for a loop was the fact that it said if the Elf meets their soul mate and the soul mate refuses their love, it will gradually eat away at the Elf and the Elf would die. In effect, making it look to mankind, as if the Elf was dying of cancer. 

“Here, finish this slice.” Faith hands the slice of pizza to Tara before reaching for the book and setting it aside. “We’ll look at it some more tomorrow, unless you wanna stay here and read it while I go on patrol with B?”

“No, love. I want to go with. But we will work on my sharing abilities… I want you to have full use and understanding of your new abilities. From what that one section said, we can open the link between us and it will be kind of like a download to your brain.” Tara blinks and shakes her head at the thought. 

“Great, now I’m a fuckin’ computer.” Faith jokes, gently squeezing Tara’s thigh. 

“An absolutely gorgeous, loving, hot computer.” Tara tosses the slice of pizza back into the box and straddles Faith’s lap, leaning down to kiss her lover hungrily. “And computers have all these neat little attachments, and plug-ins, and can do just about anything you program them to.” Tara whispers hotly in Faith’s ear as her hands work their way under her lover’s tight tank top, caressing over the silk covered breasts. “I can’t believe you’re wearing a bra.” Tara grumbles.

Faith inhales deeply and lets out a low, husky chuckle. “Was planning on visiting you at work, thought I’d at least wear underwear.”

“I’m glad you did, love. Would have hated to have to beat everyone in the office to a pulp because they were eyeing your charms.” Tara growls as she pulls off her lover’s tank top and unhooks her bra, easing it up, out of the way as she strokes her fingers firmly over the hot, velvety flesh. “Goddess! You’re so warm and soft.” Tara gently squeezes the firm, round flesh, pressing her palms against the rock hard nipples.

“Hard… extremely hard and wet.” Faith groans deeply as Tara starts to pinch her nipples firmly, occasionally twisting and pulling them while her hips grind downwards against her center. “Tare…”

“Want you.” Tara looks up from where she’d been watching her hands, looking into the passion-filled brown eyes of her lover. Unable to resist the slightly opened, glistening lips any longer, Tara dives in and ravages Faith’s mouth. Running one hand quickly down Faith to her jeans, unbuttoning them, she lifts her body up trying to push the jeans down without breaking the carnal kiss.

Faith kicks off her shoes, dragging her hands from where they’d been stroking over Tara’s back to help Tara push her jeans down her legs, finally kicking them the rest of the way off. 

“Thank the Goddess.” Tara murmurs as she feels hot, wet skin as her hand seeks out her lover’s swollen lower body. “Would have fucking ripped them off.” Tara admits hoarsely against Faith’s lips as her fingers stroke knowingly and firmly over her lover’s body, spreading her desire.

“Tara…” Faith growls as she tries to work off Tara’s jeans, her hands shaking with desire.

“Mine!” Tara growls, pulling Faith’s hands away from her jeans, and places them on her lover’s breasts. “Play with those.” Tara quickly slides down to kneel in front of her lover, running her hands up Faith’s calves, smirking as Faith spreads herself open quickly for her, while sliding closer to the edge of the couch. “Eager, are we?” Tara’s eyes twinkle as she glances up to the dark orbs watching her intently.

“Just thinkin’ about you makes me wet. Let alone when you look at me, kiss me and touch me. Jesus, I feel like a fuckin’ faucet that you turn on with a simple twist of your fingers.” Faith runs her shaking hands over Tara’s head then comes around to cup her cheeks, brushing her thumbs under her gorgeous blue eyes. 

Tara’s eyes drop down to her lover’s sex, chuckling softly at the desire coating her body. “I’d be worried it was a medical condition, if you hadn’t already explained to me that this never happened to you before we got together.” Tara brushes her fingers softly over the swollen lips, stroking the damp, warm skin.

“Tare…” Faith growls as her lover dips teasingly between her lips, brushing softly over her swollen clit before going back to stroke over her outer lips. 

Tara growls deeply as Faith’s body shifts under her caresses. “What do you want, Faith?” Tara slides one of her thumbs through the dampness and further down to circle teasingly around her lover’s rosebud. As Faith pushes gently against her thumb, Tara dips her head down and attacks her lover, capturing the swollen clit in her mouth and sucking strongly.

Faith groans loudly as Tara slides three fingers deep within her center. When her lover starts wiggling her fingers around within her, searching and stroking with just the tips of fingers while continuing to suckle strongly on her clit in tandem with the pulsing muscle, Faith feels her desire double. “God, Tare…” Faith grunts loudly in pleasure.

Tara releases the muscle she’s sucking on, taking deep breaths, smiling as Faith strokes through her hair and over her head with one gentle hand while twisting and pulling on her own breast roughly. Tara can’t help but lift up to kiss Faith greedily, enjoying the strong tongue battling against hers. Starting her fingers to stroke inside her lover, enjoying the muscles clenching on the fingers with each stroke, the hot cavern of her lover wrapped around her satisfying some deep need within her. “Goddess, feel so good.” Tara nips on Faith’s bottom lip before capturing it in her mouth, sucking on the flesh, enjoying Faith’s whimpers as her lower body bucks harder into her hand. 

“Harder, please.” Faith begs softly after Tara releases her lip and starts working her way back down her body. 

Tara picks up the power of her stroking hand as she captures Faith’s nipple between her lips, nipping gently in direct contrast to her hand as she pumps her fingers in and out of her lover fast and hard, moaning at the arousal practically flowing from her lover’s body. Feeling the flood of fluid hitting her fingertips that are literally clenching one strong butt cheek, Tara releases her lover’s clenching ass and runs her fingers through the liquid desire, stroking firmly over her lover’s rosebud on each pass as Faith grunts and arches even harder at the pressure caressing back and forth over her puckered hole.

“God, Tara! PLEASE!” Faith growls out loudly even as she shifts one of her hands down to Tara’s teasing hand, grasping it and urging the fingers to find a home within her body.

“You want me to fill you?” Tara’s hoarse voice questions, as her eyes look up into desperate brown eyes, begging her. Gathering as much liquid for lubrication on her fingers as possible, Tara slowly works one finger within her lover’s tight sphincter. Softly stroking inside her lover while continuing to pound into her center with her other hand, Tara growls loudly. “Want more.” Tara quickly wiggles a second finger within her lover’s ass, watching as Faith’s body arches. Feeling her lover’s insides clamp down tightly on her fingers, putting a stop to her stroking, Tara whimpers at the flood of liquid gushing from Faith’s body as she explodes against her.

“Ta-Ta-Ta-raaaa!” Faith whimpers out lowly, as she feels her body finally explode against her lover. Mumbling incoherently as Tara works her way back up to kiss her lovingly.

“My love, my warrior, my heart.” Tara drops her head on Faith’s shoulder as she finally gently eases her fingers from within Faith as her lover relaxes her hold after a few long minutes.

Raising shaky arms and placing them around Tara, Faith shifts her body and pulls Tara to where she’s lying down on top of her on the couch. Panting heavily as she tries to get control of her breathing, Faith kneads her lover’s back, placing soft kisses on her head. “I love you.” Faith finally whispers, closing her eyes as she feels loving kisses being placed along her neck and shoulder. “I love you and want you with me at all times.” Faith admits quietly, feeling content just being with Tara. 

Tara chuckles softly and nibbles on her lover’s shoulder. “Unfortunately we can’t be with each other 24/7, love. If we could, I definitely wouldn’t complain.”

“I guess I’ll have to be happy with knowin’ that you would like to spend all our time together, also.” Faith smiles and hugs Tara, then groans as she hears the buzzer of the intercom. “Fuck! Who the hell is that?”

Tara glances at the clock and laughs quietly. “Probably Buffy. It’s time to go out on patrol.”

“Huh?” Faith blinks and looks at a clock, grunting in frustration. “Great. I don’t get the chance to ravage you before patrol.” Faith growls and rolls so they’re lying side by side on the couch. “I love you.” Faith kisses Tara firmly, before breaking it off as the buzzer goes off again. “Impatient bitch.” Faith growls as she hops off the couch and strides to the intercom. “Yeah?”

“You know it’s time to go out, right?” Buffy questions as she presses the intercom again, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on up, I gotta get ready.” Faith presses the button to unlock the entrance door as she unlocks the door and opens it a crack before heading back to the couch. Looking down at Tara, who’s looking up at the ceiling with a huge grin on her face, Faith shakes her head. “You smell of sex and arousal.”

“So do you.” Tara raises an eyebrow as she looks up and down Faith’s body. “Look it, too.” Tara smirks at the marks she’d unintentionally left on her lover’s body and the glistening of her lover’s juices on her mound and between her legs. 

“What kept you… FUCK, FAITH!” Buffy turns around and faces the door she’d just shut behind her after she realized Faith was naked, and she’d obviously interrupted the two women being together. “You could have just told me you’d meet me downstairs after a little while.”

“Nah. If I did that, you’d be down there for a long time, because I wouldn’t have gotten ready.” Faith admits, smirking at the embarrassed slayer, before looking down at Tara. “Gonna get ready.” Faith growls and leans down to kiss Tara firmly. 

Tara groans quietly as Faith gathers her clothes and strides back towards the bedroom. Rolling up and off the couch, Tara chuckles at Buffy. “You can turn around now, she’s in the bedroom.”

“Yeah, but what about you?” Buffy closes her eyes trying to get thoughts of the two women together out of her mind. Silently wondering what it would be like to make love with another woman and have the pleasure that those two obviously receive from being together.

“I’m dressed, Buffy.” Tara chuckles wickedly as she makes her way to the sink, washing up quickly as Buffy turns to look at her in surprise.

“I am NOT going to ask.” Buffy starts to head towards the couch, getting a stronger whiff of sex as she gets closer and spins to head towards the kitchen, instead. “Do you guys ever not have sex?”

Tara tilts her head as she thinks about it. “Are you talking since we met, or since we moved in together?”

Buffy throws her hands up in the air and drops her head to the kitchen table, banging it lightly. “Never mind. Stupid question. When you two tell my mom you were initiating the kitchen when she interrupted, it’s pretty obvious.”

Tara chuckles wickedly at the thought. “Yes, as a matter of fact, the chair you’re sitting in right now was initiated after she left our apartment that night.” Tara laughs uproariously as Buffy jumps up off the chair, her hands on the table as she looks at the chair in irritation. “Also the table that you’ve eaten off of, and that your hands are on…” 

Buffy growls and moves away from the table, pressing back against the refrigerator as she narrows her gaze on the blonde. “Tara!” Buffy warns her quietly.

“Faith had me pressed against that refrigerator yesterday as she…” Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily as Buffy yells and strides out to the middle of the living room, not touching any of the furniture or walls. “Now, on that spot you’re standing…”

“DAMN IT, TARA!” Buffy yells loudly throwing her hands up in the air. “ENOUGH!” 

Faith chuckles as she comes out of the bedroom, tucking her shirt in her jeans before buttoning them. “Obviously she ain’t checked out the book we bought her yet. She’s soundin’ like she’s wound a bit tight, huh?”

“I thought you were the bad one in this relationship.” Buffy starts, looking at the dark-haired slayer. “I’m finally figuring out that she might be the one actually being the bad influence here!”

“Who, sweet and innocent lookin’ one over there?” Faith winks at her lover before turning her gaze back on Buffy. “Ain’t you figured out that it’s usually the quiet ones that end up making the best lovers? Of course, she isn’t that quiet now.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows as she looks Tara up and down. “Love you.” Faith whispers as she closes the distance between them and kisses Tara firmly. “Get ready, babe. Though I have enjoyed listenin’ to you gettin’ Buffy flustered.”

“She’s so easy to get going.” Tara smirks as she looks over her lover’s shoulder at a red faced, growling slayer. “Oops. Think I might have actually pissed her off.”

“I’m going to kick both your asses. I don’t know why the hell I put up with you two.” Buffy shakes her head and works her way over to the door, leaning against it as she watches the two women. When she sees Tara look at her with a huge grin on her face and start to open her mouth, she throws her hand up in the air to stop her. “I DO NOT want to hear what you did against this door. Enough with the picking. You keep it up and I won’t ever be able to sit or eat on anything in here again!”

“Well, talking about eating, we need to buy some more of the whipped cream in a can. I like eating sundaes off of…” Tara busts out laughing as Buffy starts turning all shades of different colors.

“B! Ya gotta laugh, or you’re gonna bust somethin’.” Faith warns, chuckling at the blonde slayer as she turns purple. “It’s funny as hell, and ya’ gotta admit it.”

Buffy finally whimpers and rubs her eyes roughly, before starting to laugh quietly at the two women. “You two are going to be the death of me.”

“No, we’re not. I promise I’ll try and behave from now on. I just couldn’t resist. You’re such an easy target to irritate.” Tara admits as she buckles on her fanny pack and runs her fingers through her hair as she makes her way across the apartment. “Come on. You can’t mean to tell me you haven’t ever gotten wild and kinky in different areas?” Tara tries to relax the slayer a bit.

Buffy blushes and looks away. “No, I haven’t. Just been beds.” Buffy admits quietly as she opens the door.

Tara and Faith both glance at each other as Tara blinks in surprise and Faith smiles sadly at her. “Buffy… I’m sorry.” Tara gently grasps the slayer on the shoulder, stopping her so she can turn to look in her hazel eyes. “I didn’t realize…”

“What? That my sex life totally sucked? Yeah, well just from the bit I’ve seen of you two, I’ve come to the conclusion my sex life wasn’t even a sex life. Just a romp that wasn’t even worth the time I wasted on it.” Buffy sighs heavily and shakes her head. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring you down. Let’s go out and kick some evil ass. That always makes me feel better.”

Faith shakes her head at Tara as Tara starts to say something else. “Only if I let ya’ kick some evil undead ass… I kinda like the idea of whippin’ up on some unsuspectin’ demons.”

Tara snorts and shakes her head. “Be careful or you’re going to be the one being whipped up on.” Tara smacks Faith hard on the ass, chuckling wickedly. “Slayer.”

“Yes, Mistress. Whatever pleases you, Mistress.” Faith answers quickly and obediently. 

“Oh, God! Don’t start, you two!” Buffy laughs as the three women walk outside, shaking her head. “I really wish you two would stop putting these damn thoughts and pictures in my head!!”

“What’s the fun in that?” Faith shrugs, chuckling. “Come on, B. No harm, no foul. How many times do you think Xan’s thought about one of us, if not all of us at different times? What’s the difference?”

“You don’t do it to him on purpose!” Buffy whimpers as she rubs a hand over her forehead. “I swear you two do it just to make me crazy.”

“She may have a point.” Tara bites back the smile on her lips, trying not to laugh. “Honey, are you doing this on purpose?”

“Me? Hmmm… You know, I may be. What about you? You doin’ all the comments on purpose just to drive her crazy?” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at her lover, not able to keep back the chuckle.

“That’s a possibility.” Tara nods her head, finally allowing the laughter to come out. “I’m sorry, Buffy. For some reason I can’t help myself. Ever since your blow up when I was at your house, I can’t seem to help but needle you.” Tara chuckles as she wraps her arm around Faith’s waist as she looks at Buffy. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” Buffy admits embarrassedly. “All I could see was you lying there unconscious and Faith having her hands all over you. It never really even occurred to me that you two liked each other.” Buffy winces as she thinks about how she’d acted. “Still don’t think I’ve completely dislodged my foot from my mouth on that one.”

“Nah. You’re okay, B. I actually kinda appreciate ya’ looking out after Tara’s best interests… though her best interests were havin’ my hands all over her.” Faith smirks before yelping as she feels fingers pinching her strongly on the ass. “Damn! That hurts.” Faith rubs the butt cheek in question, frowning at Tara.

“We’re going to try and behave from now on.” Tara admonishes her lover, quirking her lips as Faith snarls her nose at the thought. 

“No fun… But on the other hand, I got five new people to pick on…” Faith smirks at the thought. 

“Goddess, help us all.” Tara mumbles, rolling her eyes.

“Five new people?” Buffy questions as they head into the first cemetery on their rounds around Sunnydale.

“Yeah. Got a part-time job working with Tare at the Vet’s clinic. Oh, we’re gonna have a get together Saturday afternoon. You and your mom are invited. I’ll call G-man, Red and Xan to let them know they can come and bring dates or whatever if they wanna.” Faith blinks as she realizes she’d had plans for her and Tara on Saturday. Turning her gaze on Tara, she frowns. “That fucked up what I was plannin’ on doin’ Saturday.”

Tara tries to figure out what Faith’s talking about, before her eyes open wide. “I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t even think about it before inviting the group here Saturday.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll owe me…” Faith wiggles her eyebrows, her eyes lighting up at the thought. “I think I might just know exactly how to get you to pay me back.”

“And I’m sure I’ll find out soon, what you have planned.” Tara chuckles as she settles on top of a tombstone and watches as Buffy and Faith shift, each by a new grave. 

“And so the evening begins.” Buffy mutters as a hand breaks through the ground.

***


	33. Chapter 33

As the trio makes their way back across Sunnydale, after a relatively uneventful night, Tara questions Buffy softly. “Have you heard anything from Riley?” 

Buffy sighs quietly as she tucks her hands in her pockets, staring at the sidewalk in front of her. “He called today. I’m meeting him on campus. He said he’s got some information for me.” Buffy admits softly. 

“Do you need me to come with?” Faith questions, figuring she’ll be able to talk to the Doc and leave early if need be, since she doesn’t have any ‘set’ hours yet. 

“No. I’ll be okay. Plus you’re starting your new job tomorrow.” Buffy smiles quickly at the slayer before turning her head back around. “I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know what’s going on.” Buffy makes the offer as they turn down the street, getting closer to the subdivision she lives in.

“Be sure you do. Maybe we should just plan on gettin’ together after Tare gets off work, start makin’ a plan?” Faith suggests looking from one woman to the other.

“Let me see what he’s giving me as information. Then we’ll take it from there. I’d hate for you two to come over to only find out he’s given us a lot of shit that isn’t going to help us.” Buffy frowns at the thought. 

“Whatever you think.” Faith shrugs as they walk to Buffy’s house. “See ya’ tomorrow, B.” Faith smirks as Buffy heads up the steps to her door. “Check out that book, B. Try and get out some of your frustrations before tomorrow.”

Buffy blushes and growls at the dark-haired slayer before heading in the house, shutting the door a little more firmly than necessary.

“Rotten.” Tara chuckles as they leave Revello Drive, working towards their apartment. Wrapping her arm around her lover’s waist, Tara digs her fingers gently into her lover’s side. “It’s still relatively early.” Tara looks at her watch, smiling as she notices it’s not quite 11:00.

“Are you tired?” Faith’s voice deepens perceptibly as she thinks about what she’d like to do to Tara when they get back to the apartment. 

“No, are you?” Tara’s eyebrow rises as she looks at her lover, seeing the calculating look on her face.

“Nope.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows and smirks. 

“Good. I’m going to open myself completely to you, as the book described when we get home and see what happens.” Tara chuckles softly as Faith pouts. 

“I was wantin’…” Faith sighs and nods her head in agreement. “Okay.” 

“What were you wanting, love?” Tara questions as she looks curiously at her lover.

“I was wanting to spend the next couple hours makin’ you whimper, sigh, cry out and scream my name.” Faith admits, a pout crossing her face.

“So, you think my opening myself to you, speeding up the arrival for you to learn the powers you’re going to be receiving, we can’t make love?” Tara quirks an eyebrow at Faith as they walk up to their apartment building.

“Well, I thought…” Faith blinks as she remembers the book mentioning they would need to be in complete accord and open to each other for the acceleration of the sharing of Tara’s gifts. “What all am I gonna get… and is there a way for you to get my powers… I don’t think it’s fair that you’re not receivin’ anythin’ outta this deal.” Faith admits, her brows furrowing at the thought as they walk up the stairs to their apartment.

“I’m getting the best part out of this, Faith.” Tara admits softly as they unlock the door to their apartment. Turning and locking the door behind her, Tara smiles softly at Faith. “I have you as a friend, confidant, and lover. That would be worth anything in the world, love.” 

“But I’m gettin’ that, also.” Faith whispers, watching Tara closely. 

“Don’t argue.” Tara smiles and gently urges Faith backwards towards their bedroom. “Shower first?” 

Faith nods her head, looking into Tara’s blue eyes. “I did get a couple vamps, so I got some cemetery filth on me.”

“Need someone to wash your back?” Tara’s eyes darken with desire as she slowly follows Faith.

“Always.” Faith growls quietly, her own desire building at the look in her lover’s eyes. 

“Open yourself to me, love. We can start now.” Tara whispers as she slowly kneels in front of Faith, untying and pulling off the slayer’s shoes, smiling as she feels the slayer opening herself to her. Slowly whispering the incantation from the book, Tara links their essences together then slowly opens the line to feed everything that she knows to the slayer. Working on finishing taking the slayer’s clothes off, Tara places soft kisses on the slayer’s stomach even as she pushes the top off Faith’s body.

Faith moans loudly as she feels a tickling sensation in her brain as her lover works on giving her everything she knows even as she feels the power coming along with the knowledge as Tara places gentle kisses along her body.

“Go to the bathroom, honey.” Tara orders softly, chuckling as Faith nods, turning around and heading towards the bathroom without a comment, knowing that all the knowledge and power flowing into her is distracting the slayer. Quickly stripping, Tara sighs quietly realizing that Faith probably will be too distracted to fully enjoy making love or being made love to tonight. 

“We’ll just make up for it later.” Tara murmurs as she heads towards the bathroom to help her distracted lover become clean.

***

“Babe?” Faith whispers softly, waking Tara up early, a heavy frown on her face.

“What?” Tara rubs a hand over her eyes, looking questioningly at her lover who’s staring down at her with a confused look on her face.

“Was that link thing only supposed to give me your Elf abilities and knowledge?” Faith frowns even heavier.

“It said it would strengthen the link between us and give you what abilities I had, along with the knowledge.” Tara blinks, yawning heavily.

“Then tell me why I remember me as you sittin’ in a field of wildflowers with a woman, who I’m assumin’ is your mother, pettin’ a small deer?” Faith blinks curiously at her lover. “Am I losin’ my mind?”

Tara blinks in surprise as she thinks to that time. “Was I probably roughly around seven years old?” At Faith’s quick nod, Tara purses her lips. “Do you remember a butterfly landing on the tip of my nose?”

“Yeah. Your mom laughed… she has a musical laugh almost like yours.” Faith tilts her head in remembrance. “I ain’t goin’ crazy. I’ve got your memories.”

“Seems that way. There was a comment in there that whatever I know you would know.” Tara tugs on Faith’s arm, urging her lover to curl up against her to go back to sleep. “Is it from my earliest memories on or seems to be memories here and there?” 

“It’s like a movie playin’ in my head from the time you were little workin’ its way as you get older. I guess you’re about twelve, right now.” Faith admits.

Tara blinks. “Enough for tonight.” Tara murmurs softly, severing the download while hugging Faith to her. “Sleep.” 

Faith pouts at the severing of the connection, though she still feels the other connection stronger than before. Feeling a comfort and warmth at the realization, Faith snuggles up against Tara, brushing her cheek over the Wiccan’s breast as she slowly allows herself to fall asleep.

***

Faith snorts quietly as she fills out the paperwork as Mike harasses Julie about eating the last jelly-filled donut. Faith looks over at the donuts left, snatching the last blueberry cake donut, smirking as Mike starts to yell at her.

“HEY! I was going to eat that one!” Mike bitches, watching as Faith lifts her head, a huge smirk on her face as she takes a huge bite out of the donut. “I don’t like you. TARA!” Mike stomps from the room as Faith and Julie laugh. 

“You’re going to fit right in.” Julie chuckles, plopping down in the chair to grab her coffee mug, taking a sip. 

“You snooze, you lose.” Faith grins wickedly as she finishes the paperwork. 

“What I’m curious about is if Tara is going to come in here and get on you for Mike.” Julie laughs quietly.

“Nah.” Faith tilts her head as she listens to Tara telling Mike to get a life if he couldn’t stand up for himself. “She knows how I am about food.” 

“Thanks for breakfast, by the way.” Julie waves to the three dozen donuts that Faith and Tara had brought in. 

“No problem. We got up late and didn’t have time to eat at home.” Faith shrugs. “Wouldn’t have been right to bring in just for us.”

“Mike does.” Julie whispers conspiratorially. 

“Huh… and he has the nerve to bitch about not getting the donuts he wants?” Faith smirks wickedly, a gleam in her eyes. “What other kind does he like?” Faith pulls the boxes over in front of her as she considers the donuts to Julie’s laughter.

“Are there any bear claw’s left, sweetie?” Tara comes in carrying a stack of files and her coffee cup, placing them on the table, smiling as Faith hands her a bear claw. “Thank you.” Tara plops down in the chair. “I’ll probably be spending a good portion of the morning taking care of paperwork.” Tara glances at Julie. “Doc Roberts is planning on seeing the majority of the patients, he wants Faith to work with him with the different animals and see how she does.”

“So Mike and I will be working on the labs since Josh is off today.” Julie nods. “Have fun, Faith.” Julie smirks as she grabs another donut before standing and filling her coffee cup heading out of the room. 

“What was that for? Doc hard to work with?” Faith questions as she downs her own coffee, before standing up to refill her mug holding it questioningly towards Tara before filling Tara’s mug. “Should I make another pot?” 

“Better. This group drinks it all day long.” Tara admits, smiling at her lover before finishing her donut, wiping her hands with a napkin. “No, he isn’t hard to work with, just has a certain way of doing things. He prefers to have whoever’s assisting him to stand on his left or across from him, keep that in your data banks and you’ll be okay.” 

“Okay.” Faith blinks and shrugs her shoulders before sitting back down beside Tara. “Did I tell ya’ how sexy I think you look in scrubs.” Faith eyes the Wiccan who’s wearing a pair of pale purple scrubs with little puppies and kittens playing over them. 

Tara chuckles and looks up at her lover. “Can’t wait to see you in a pair. Get with Sandra she’ll place the order with the uniform company.”

“Do they make ‘em in leather?” Faith questions, looking down at her leather pants, smirking.

“Behave.” Tara leans over to Faith, kissing her quickly. “Have fun. I’m sure I’ll see you throughout the day, though you probably will be busy most of the day.”

“Oh, yay. Thought I’d get to spend time with you, not the Doc.” Faith winks. “Love ya’, babe. I guess I should drop this paperwork off in Doc’s office.”

“He’ll probably keep you when you go in there. Our first appointment was already waiting out in the parking lot.” Tara chuckles and winks at her lover. “Have fun, sweetie.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Faith grabs the papers along with her mug of coffee, heading out the door to Tara’s soft chuckles.

***

Faith collapses on the chair beside Tara, groaning quietly. “I have new respect for ya’, babe.”

Tara looks over at her lover, chuckling at the slightly disheveled woman. “Wearing you out?”

“Yeah. Who would have ever thought dealing with animals all day would be this much work? Damn cats are the worst.” Faith holds up her hand where there had obviously been a deep scratch, which was already healing over with her slayer healing. “That little monster was MEAN!” 

“Let me guess…” Tara tilts her head as she tries to remember the cats coming in for appointments that day. “Was it Cookie?” 

“Yes! Evil little shit.” Faith growls. “Don’t know if I wanna ever trim a cat’s toenails again. Thought it would be okay when he showed me how on that Garfield looking one… but this one was evil!” Faith points to her hand.

Tara laughs quietly. “Do you want something to drink, sweetie? There’re waters and sodas in the refrigerator, along with a pot of coffee.”

“Water.” Faith stands, walking over to the refrigerator. “Want anythin’, babe?” 

“I’m okay, thanks.” Tara shakes her head as she works on typing in the information to their database. 

“What’cha doin’ anyway?” Faith questions curiously.

“Doc Roberts just recently got this new system set up, and we’re working on inputting all the different animals and their information into the system.” Tara smiles softly at her lover. “Julie’s in one of the exam rooms using a computer in there with a stack and in between checking customers in and out, Sandra is punching in files, also. With you here it helps to free us up to try and get the majority of this information in. The guys aren’t very fast at typing. They all pretty much use the hunt and peck system, though Julie will admit she isn’t much faster.” Tara explains as she looks back down to the file she’s working on, typing as she talks. 

“Well, Doc said somethin’ about it bein’ lunchtime and that the delivery should be here soon?” Faith questions with a little frown.

“Oh, good.” Tara sighs quietly. “I’ll finish up this file then call it quits for a while.” Tara flips the page to continue with the animal’s shot records, before putting in the information on the stitches he’d received from where he’d cut his paw on a piece of glass. Flipping the folder closed, Tara throws it on top of the stack she’d already punched in, lifting her arms and stretching her body with a loud moan. 

“Do we need to move this stuff?” Faith questions as she hears Sandra telling the doctor that the food was there. 

“If the food’s here, yes.” Tara nods as she stands, moving the laptop she was using back to its normal position before grabbing the stack of files she’d already inputted, taking them up front to be filed back away with the other ones entered into the system. Chuckling as Mike and Julie bicker back and forth as Sandra locks the doors before they head towards the break room to eat lunch. 

“He ordered Italian!” Mike grins hugely as he wrings his hands together as he comes into the break room, seeing Faith move the stack of files over to an unobtrusive corner. 

“Does he do this frequently?” Faith questions curiously as she watches the group come in carrying different bags and items.

“Sometimes. With us working extra hours to help get the system loaded and running, he’s been bribing us.” Julie explains, chuckling as the Doctor comes in behind her.

“Have to. You guys bitched too much about having to manually put in all the information.” Doctor Roberts helps spread the food out. 

“Only you would get a new system that wasn’t compatible with the old one so we couldn’t just transfer the information over.” Sandra points out as she grabs drinks from the refrigerator. 

“I wanted this system. It has a lot more capabilities than the other ones.” Doc shrugs his shoulders as he laughs. “Plan on it being here for many, many, many years!”

“Thank God! Don’t want to have to do this again anytime soon.” Julie grumbles as she scoops some salad onto her plate before grabbing some of the rigatoni.

Faith watches as everyone just starts reaching in grabbing what they want, smiling as she feels Tara press softly against her back. 

“Get what you want, love.” Tara murmurs softly as she sits down beside her lover, reaching for some of the salad, placing it on her plate. 

“Might scare ‘em when they see how much I can eat.” Faith whispers softly into Tara’s ear.

“He’ll learn to order more food.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at her lover, smiling.

“Stop flirting and start eating!” Doc tosses a packet of Parmesan cheese at the women, laughing as Faith’s hand snakes out catching it quickly. 

“You ain’t let me see her all day… Gotta make up for lost time.” Faith smirks at the Doctor before scooping out some food on her plate and using the Parmesan cheese packet the doc had thrown at her on the food. “Wanna throw me some of that crushed red pepper?” Faith grins and catches the packets the doctor throws at her. “Thanks.”

Tara chuckles quietly as she eats her salad as the rest of the group harasses and picks on each other, Faith fitting right in with the crew. Surprised at how her lover’s acting, knowing how she used to prefer being a loner. Silently wondering how much of it’s just the two of them being a couple, and how much of a change her memories are having on the slayer.

“You’re projectin’ your thoughts in my head, babe.” Faith whispers softly into Tara’s ear, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “And I think it’s a combination of the two.”

Tara blushes lightly. “Sorry.”

“It’s ‘kay. Just thought you might like to know.” Faith winks at her lover. “Better eat somethin’ besides salad.” Faith warns.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tara chuckles and reaches for the chicken Parmigiana, placing a piece on her plate. Slowly eating as everyone continues to talk and eat lunch, silently enjoying the group’s interaction and feeling of family she feels being with them.

***


	34. Chapter 34

Buffy looks around as she paces outside Riley’s dorm, the Initiative’s bunkhouse. Glancing at her watch again, she sighs heavily. “Ten more minutes, Riley. Then I’m barging in and you will NOT like it.” Buffy growls angrily, her eyes flashing as she remembers the soldier putting her off for another day, having called and left a message with her mom after she’d already left for patrol with Faith and Tara. Shaking her head as she remembers the two women, chuckling softly about how the two women had flirted and teased each other. Realizing how much they enjoyed being with each other and obviously love each other starts to fuel Buffy’s anger. 

Feeling the anger growing, Buffy growls and finally shakes her head. “Maybe I should look at that book. Getting rid of some frustrations might be of the good.” Buffy admits quietly. “Lord knows Riley wasn’t that good. But all I have in comparison is one night with a vampire that I make him lose his soul, and a night with pig… I mean Parker.” Buffy shakes her head at the realization her love life definitely leaves something to be desired. 

***

Riley hurries from the depths of the Initiative, carrying a folder with what information they were able to salvage on the experiment Professor Walsh and some of the other doctors had been doing. Adam, from what information they had been able to gather, is indestructible. The construct having a layer of titanium throughout his more vulnerable areas, that along with the grafts of demon parts and his nuclear power source literally made the… demon for lack of a better word, completely invulnerable. 

Shivering slightly in remembrance of Buffy’s ultimatum, and her complete sincerity he picks up his pace, knowing his ex-girlfriend would tear this place apart with her bare hands if she had to. 

***

Buffy snarls and heads up the steps, slamming the flat of her palm against the door, sending it slamming against the wall as she strides into the house, turning to the secret entrance to the Initiative, Buffy makes it two more steps before Riley steps out. Seeing the soldier pale and stop in his tracks when he sees her makes Buffy smirk at the man. Seeing the folder in his hand, she narrows her gaze. 

Riley feels his stomach clench and his balls draw in tight to his body in reaction to the absolutely livid look on his ex-lover’s face. Unconsciously he steps back slightly before holding out the folder to Buffy. “They’re packing up to leave. We’ll be pulled out before the end of the week. They want nothing to do with Adam, you or the Watcher’s Council. They plan on pretty much sweeping this whole thing under the rug and act like they were never here.”

Snatching the folder from Riley, Buffy stares at the man. “In other words they don’t have a fucking clue as to how to kill him, and are leaving us their shit to clean up.” As Riley looks away, blushing, Buffy rolls her eyes. “Get the fuck out of my town and never come back. If I see any of you Initiative assholes anywhere near here again, I’ll personally kick your asses to the Sunnydale city limits. Then I’ll let Faith stomp on you some, since she’s the one that almost died at Adam’s hands… Tara probably wouldn’t mind to get a knock or two in, either, since it’s her lover, soul mate and other half that was almost killed. Thinking about it, the list just keeps getting longer and longer, doesn’t it?” Buffy growls angrily. “Get out of town. Any idea where the asshole is, and is it in here?” Buffy questions, waving the folder around.

“Everything they know about him is in there. They haven’t a clue where he’s hiding out at.” Riley admits, stepping back quickly as Buffy takes a step toward him. “Honest. That’s all we know.”

“Goodbye, Riley. I’d like to say there was something from our relationship that I can take away as being a positive, but thinking back on it… there’s nothing.” Buffy states calmly and without a hint of emotion in her voice, before spinning around on her heel, leaving the stunned soldier staring after her. 

***

Tara smiles softly as she glances at Faith sitting in the chair, leaning back on the two back legs against the wall as she reads the Elf’s book in the break room. ‘Goddess, you’re absolutely beautiful.’ Tara thinks to herself as she allows her eyes to gaze over her lover’s thoughtful face, and pursed lips.

“You’re doin’ it again.” Faith comments softly as she almost reverently turns the page, not looking at her lover. 

Tara rolls her eyes before closing the distance to lean down and softly kiss Faith. “Should I keep up my walls, so I don’t send you my innermost thoughts?”

“Nah. I like ‘em.” Faith smiles, looking up at her lover. “Come back down here.” Faith orders softly, groaning as Tara quickly leans back in, kissing her deeply. 

Swallowing hard before licking her lips, Tara looks at her lover. “Anything interesting?” Tara finally questions before walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a soda. 

“Yeah, actually a lot of shit, tell you the truth.” Faith admits, sighing heavily as her mind races at a lot of the information it divulged. Listening intently to the sounds of the clinic, Faith quirks her lip at hearing Josh flirting with Sandra at the front desk. “Umm. You don’t have to wait till you’re twenty for the powers to come into full effect, if ya’ don’t want to.” Faith admits as she flips back a few pages.

“What?” Tara frowns as she drinks her soda, walking back towards Faith.

“There’s a clause thing-y…” Faith finally comes across the part. “If ya’ find your mate, and all that other shit, after you finish the sharing thing, it says here you can make your powers reach their full potential, along with your mate’s with this incantation.” Faith points to the incantation, watching as Tara leans over her to read the section. Sighing quietly, Faith can’t help but lift her finger to run it down the column of her lover’s throat, seeing the light red marks from where she’d gotten carried away a few nights ago.

“So, if we’re able to hook up again tonight, we might be able to finish the share tomorrow night.” Tara thinks, slowly nodding her head. “Then by this weekend, we would be at full power.”

“Tomorrow night?” Faith blinks, trying to figure out Tara’s logic. “If the night before got me to when you’re at twelve, shouldn’t we be able to finish it tonight?”

“I’m being on the cautious side, love. You have to think, I’ve done a lot of learning for college classes, along with expanding my magical abilities and other things. I don’t know how that compares to what you’ve already learned.” Tara explains softly her eyes looking intently into Faith’s. “And if last night hadn’t been so busy, we could have done another power share.”

Faith sighs quietly. “Mike’s askin’ where you’re at.” Faith growls quietly, before reaching up to pull Tara down for a searing kiss before releasing her lover. “See ya’ at lunch.”

“Hopefully it’ll be soon.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover, before quickly finishing off her soda, throwing the empty can in the recycle bin before heading out of the break room.

Faith moans quietly at the graphic images coming from her lover. ‘No one would believe me if I told them the wicked things you think about.’ Faith mumbles internally, not realizing she’s sending the thought to her lover, not having done it before.

‘Now you’re sending. Buffy would.’ Tara sends back, chuckling internally as she hears the mental yelp from her lover, before Faith puts her usual block back up.

***

Buffy picks up her coffee mug, sipping the contents as she reads over the information Riley had given her. ‘Great, the bastard is made out of human, demon and computer parts. His power source is uranium and his protective body is titanium.’ Buffy sighs heavily as she looks at the information. Not seeing anything else of helpful information, Buffy slowly closes the folder. 

Smiling as the waitress fills her coffee cup again, Buffy opens a couple packs of sugar, dumping them in as she stirs the coffee contemplatively. 

***

Sandra glances up as the bell over the door rings, announcing a customer. Frowning slightly when she doesn’t see any animal with the small blonde, she smiles and nods. “May I help you?”

“Um.” Buffy smiles self-consciously. “Is either Tara or Faith here, by chance?” 

Sandra chuckles and nods her head. “Yeah, they’re in the break room. We’re getting ready to eat lunch.”

“Yo, B. What’cha need?” Faith questions coming from the back, having heard the slayer. 

“If you guys are getting ready to eat, I’ll come back.” Buffy looks at Faith. “I just wanted a sounding board, more than anything.” 

Faith turns her head as Tara comes up behind her. 

“Go ahead, sweetie.” Tara smiles softly at her lover, stroking her hand gently over her back. 

“Come on guys, its lunch time!” Julie comes running up front, laughing. “We’ve got Chinese… and a TON of it. Doc Roberts bitched about the amount Faith put away yesterday and doubled the normal order.” Julie smiles as Sandra mumbles something about the Moo Goo Gai Pan and runs to the back. 

“Why don’t we talk later, it isn’t a big deal.” Buffy shakes her head, her eyes dragging away from the tall, black haired woman behind Tara. 

“Buffy, this is Julie. Julie, this is our friend, Buffy.” Tara introduces the two, having caught the look Buffy was giving Julie. 

“You can join us, if you want. Josh and Mike actually decided to go out something about looking at some car that was for sale.” Julie rolls her eyes. “There should be plenty of food, as long as you don’t eat like Faith.”

Buffy blushes darkly as Tara and Faith both laugh. 

“Tara, what is it with your friends eating like there’s no tomorrow?” Julie shakes her head, her eyes watching the petite blonde. “Come on, let’s eat. We’ll drive Doc Roberts nutty with all the female estrogen.”

“I’ll get the door. Julie, why don’t you show Buffy where to go.” Tara watches as the two women talk quietly as Buffy follows Julie.

Faith raises an eyebrow as she turns her gaze back towards her lover. “Uh, huh.”

“What?” Tara wiggles her eyebrows looking at Faith as she locks the front door. 

“Playin’ matchmaker?” Faith whispers extremely softly into Tara’s ear, breathing a hot breath of air across the flesh, smirking as Tara moans and shivers. 

“I never got a vibe from Julie before, but I thought I caught a look of interest.” Tara admits quietly, pressing a quick kiss on Faith’s lips. “I’m sure Buffy will be ready to smack both of us, when today’s done.”

“Probably. We know she can hear us.” Faith smirks as she follows her lover back to the break room. Faith chuckles quietly as they walk into the room, and Buffy blushes lightly even as she shoots daggers at them with her eyes. 

Buffy growls quietly at the two women, before looking back at Julie, having to admit the tall woman was striking with her dark black hair, pale blue eyes and prominent features. Internally shaking her head at the thoughts her two friends are putting in her head, Buffy sets the folder on the counter behind her as she sits down.

“Doc, this is our friend, Buffy. B, this is Doc Roberts and Sandra.” Faith points to the doctor and Sandra in turn before plopping down in a chair, sniffing at the different containers, unerringly grabbing a container of General Tso’s Chicken. 

“Hi.” Buffy smiles self-consciously at the veterinarian and receptionist. “I hope you don’t mind…” Buffy waves a hand at the food spread out on the table.

“No, no. Go ahead and help yourself. Two of our group high-tailed it out of here, so there should be plenty.” Doctor Roberts smiles as he grabs some sweet and sour chicken, dumping it on his plate. 

Everyone talks quietly as they eat lunch. Tara grins crookedly at her lover as Faith lets down her normal block, allowing her thoughts to be known.

‘Buffy is definitely interested. She don’t blush except when you’re teasin’ her.’ Faith chuckles softly as she watches Buffy blush lightly as Julie asks her if she’s seeing anyone.

“Actually I just broke up with my boyfriend.” Buffy admits, her eyes narrowing on Faith and Tara, before turning back to Julie. “We’d been having problems for a while. The problems ended up escalating.” Buffy shrugs, frowning. “Kind of why I was hunting Faith or Tara out. Wanted someone to talk about it with.” 

“I ain’t doin’ nothin’ today, but sitting back here and readin’. So, if Doc don’t need me, we can head out after lunch.” Faith offers quietly, turning her gaze towards the Doctor.

“I doubt it. Today everyone was here, and we had a full day, but tomorrow should be quieter. I may have you do like we did yesterday, that way Tara, Julie and Sandra might be able to get the rest of the patients’ information put into the computer.” Doctor Roberts looks at the women who are groaning quietly. “I’ll order seafood.”

“Okay.” Julie perks up, grinning at the word seafood.

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. “We know what Julie’s weakness is.”

“Yep. I admit it. I’m a sucker for seafood. I’d do anything for shrimp and scallops.” Julie licks her lips at the thought.

“You can have my shrimp.” Tara winks, chuckling quietly as she hears a grunt of quiet understanding from her lover.

“That was in there. I didn’t know you were allergic to shrimp.” Faith looks at her lover. “No shrimp for me either.”

“Honey, you can have shrimp.” Tara pats Faith gently on the leg, watching Faith.

“Nah. No sense in taking a chance. I’d rather you not end up getting sick because I ate shrimp.” Faith shakes her head at Tara. “I can live without shrimp. Ain’t that much of a big deal. Now if ya’ told me I couldn’t have my steak and potatoes, then we’d have to have a serious talk.”

Tara chuckles quietly, squeezing Faith’s leg gently. “Eat, honey.”

Buffy blinks in surprise at Tara and Faith acting so open in front of the rest of the group, but what surprises her even more is that they aren’t even reacting to the two women. Pursing her lips in consideration of the fact that some people were definitely more open and relaxed about same-sex relationships than she ever thought they would be. More relaxed than she, herself was to begin with. Sliding her gaze back to Julie who’s talking with Tara about one of the dogs that had come in that day, Buffy internally nods her head at the thought that she is definitely attracted to the tall woman. 

“B, did ya’ ask Mrs. S if she was wantin’ to come Saturday?” Faith questions curiously. “Or does she gotta work?”

“She’s going to work Saturday morning, but she’s planning on being there in the afternoon for your party.” Buffy smiles at the dark-haired slayer, relaxing a little more, surprised when Julie offers her some more chicken lo-mein. Accepting the container, Buffy dumps the rest on her plate.

“We need to call Mr. Giles and Xander, right?” Tara looks at her lover who’s shaking her head.

“I called both of ‘em when we got here this mornin’.” Faith explains as her eyes search out the containers left, snatching one up to look inside, inhaling and nodding her head as she dumps the Curry Chicken on her plate.

“Are they coming?” Tara finally questions as Faith starts eating the chicken.

“Oh, yeah.” Faith smiles apologetically at Tara before going back to the chicken.

Sandra groans as the phone rings. “Always when we’re eating.” She grumbles as she rolls back to pick up the extension. “Sunnydale Animal Clinic, may I help you?”

Faith and Buffy both listen intently as they hear the excited voice on the other end of the phone, the crying and obviously upset person coming through loud and clear to the slayers’ ears.

Faith leans in to Tara. “A dog was hit by a car. They’re on their way here now.”

“Shit.” Tara tosses down her fork, heading towards the front door, unlocking it quickly before heading back to their surgery area, starting preparations.

Doctor Roberts frowns as he watches Tara dash out of the room, before turning back to Sandra.

“A Shar-Pei was hit by a vehicle. They’re bringing it in now. They should be pulling into the parking lot any minute.” Sandra explains quickly as she heads towards the door. 

“I’ll help ‘em bring the dog in.” Faith offers quickly, surprised when the Doctor grabs her arm. 

“Grab one of the gowns and put it over your clothes, so you don’t ruin them.” Doc orders her quickly before running out of the room. 

Julie sighs quietly. “Time to scrub up.” Standing up she pushes the intercom button on the phone. “Sandra, don’t forget to page Josh and Mike.”

“Got it.” Sandra answers quickly. 

“Umm… see you Saturday.” Julie grins quickly at the small blonde before quickly heading out of the room.

Buffy shakes her head at the quickness of everyone splitting up to head off into different directions. “Definitely going to be at Tara’s Saturday.” Buffy finally mumbles as the black-haired woman’s words sink into her head, a huge smile crossing her face at the thought. 

***


	35. Chapter 35

Tara rolls her neck as they finish with the dark-brown Shar-Pei. Watching as Doctor Roberts places the last of the stitches in his side before she peels off her gloves and starts working on pulling off the rest of her surgical garments. “Want me to have Faith come in and help us move him?”

“Please.” Doc groans as he stretches his back. “Make him up one of the air beds in the over-night room. We’re going to have to keep a close eye on him. I don’t know how he’ll do.” He admits sadly looking down at the poor dog. 

“I’ll take watch tonight.” Tara offers softly as she heads towards the door. “If you don’t mind Faith coming and keeping me company for a while.”

“Of course not. I can split up tonight with you.” Doc watches as Tara shakes her head.

“No. No sense in both of us being groggy tomorrow. I’ll stay with him tonight, then when you guys get in tomorrow, I’ll head home and get cleaned up, maybe a few hours sleep before coming back in tomorrow afternoon to help with the inputting.” Tara rolls her head around again, grunting quietly as the kink finally pops, giving her a small measure of relief. ‘Faith, love, can you come back here? We need your help to move the dog in a few minutes.’

‘Be right there, babe.’ Faith answers, frowning at the tiredness she hears in her lover’s mental words. 

“Don’t worry about inputting the records. You’ll have tomorrow off, okay? A three day weekend for you and Faith.” Doc peels off his gloves, throwing them in the receptacle.

“Thanks.” Tara grins crookedly at the doctor before heading into the room set-up for keeping the animals over-night or for recovering from surgery. Digging one of the air mattresses out of the closet, Tara hooks up the air pump, letting the 4’x4’ mattress expand. 

“Hey, babe.” Faith enters the room cautiously. “How is he?”

“Not good.” Tara smiles sadly at her lover. “He had a lot of internal damage, along with broken ribs and a broken leg.”

“What’cha want me to do?” Faith walks up to wrap her arms around her lover, hugging her tightly as she feels the air of despondency around Tara. 

“After I get his bed made, I’ll help you carry him in here. I’m going to be staying here tonight to watch over him.” Tara admits softly.

Faith pulls back slightly from Tara, raising an eyebrow. “Planning on helping him a bit?”

Tara smiles guiltily at the slayer. “A bit. I can’t do a lot without them wondering, but I can make sure he lives and that everything will mend properly.” 

“Uh, huh.” Faith hugs Tara even tighter. “I’ll come by after Buffy and I patrol to keep ya’ company.”

“I was hoping you would.” Tara brushes her cheek over her lover’s shoulder, feeling drained from the four hours they had spent working on the dog. 

“I’ll always be there for ya’, babe.” Faith presses a kiss to Tara’s forehead. 

“You can’t know how happy that makes me.” Tara sighs heavily, leaning in even harder against Faith.

“Yeah, I can.” Faith chuckles quietly as she strokes a hand over the back of Tara’s head. “You blocked me while you were operatin’, but as soon as you finished, you let the block down.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to know and more or less see what we were doing.” Tara admits quietly.

“I’ll be seeing it here soon, anyway, babe.” Faith whispers softly in Tara’s ear as she hears someone coming towards the room.

“Damn. I didn’t even think about that.” Tara nods in realization. “The bed’s done, let me get it ready.” Tara eases back from Faith, turning off the pump before grabbing the sheet to put around the heavy-duty vinyl mattress. Making sure a hanger was ready for the IV bottle Tara looks up as the veterinarian comes in. 

“Everything okay for you to stay here tonight?” Doctor Roberts looks from Tara to Faith and back again.

“Yeah. I gotta go do somethin’ with Buffy, but I’m gonna come back to keep Tare company later.” Faith watches as Tara stands from where she was kneeling on the floor.

“Good. I don’t like anyone being here by themselves all night.” Doctor Roberts sighs heavily, nodding at the dark-haired woman. “Make sure she gets some sleep.”

“I will.” Faith grins at the doctor before looking back at her lover. “You and me gonna go get the poor pooch?”

“Yes.” Tara smiles softly at Faith, before they head to the operating room.

***

“What are you doing?” Buffy questions curiously, watching Faith looking at the grades posted at the college.

“Tare and I didn’t get a chance to come here yesterday after the grades were posted. I’m tryin’ to figure out which grades are hers.” Faith bitches quietly. 

“They’re by student ID numbers, Faith. If you don’t know what her ID number is, you aren’t going to be able to figure it out.” Buffy shakes her head, smirking at the slayer. 

“Fuck me.” Faith grumbles, pulling her phone out and dialing the number Tara had given her that rings on a separate line, instead of going to their answering service. 

“Sunnydale Animal Clinic.” Tara answers the phone running a hand over her face as she sits down, sipping on the coffee she’d made.

“Hey, babe. How’s the pooch doin’?” Faith frowns as she hears the tiredness in her lover’s voice.

“He’s going to make it. Doc Roberts already called twice to check up on him and make sure I didn’t want him to come in and swap out with me later.” Tara admits quietly.

“Nah. He don’t need to be out at night. Just what ya’ need. The Doc end up being on some vamp’s snack list.” Faith shakes her head at the thought. “Babe, I’m at the college. B told me I needed your ID number to get your grades. Want me to get ‘em while I’m here?” 

Tara chuckles softly. “I think you’re more curious to see my grades than I am.”

“Hey! We’re gonna be sharing a brain, more or less. I need to know how smart I’m gonna be.” Faith chuckles at the laughter coming from her lover. 

Buffy’s head jerks around and stares at the slayer, frowning at her words. “Sharing a brain?”

Faith rolls her eyes and waves a hand at Buffy as Tara tells her, her ID number. Looking down the numerically ordered list, she comes across the grades. “How come it just has one set of numbers? Don’t ya’ get grades for all your classes?”

Tara chuckles quietly. “No, honey. That’s my grade point average for the year, sweetie. For each semester and individual classes, I need to access it on-line, and I haven’t thought about accessing it from a computer. Been kind of busy lately.”

“You can get your grades from the computer? Why didn’t ya’ access them from work?” Faith rolls her eyes as Buffy giggles and Tara laughs quietly. “I’m startin’ to wonder about ya’ babe.” Faith admits, shaking her head.

“Honey, I honestly haven’t even thought about it. I haven’t thought about my grades since last Friday.” Tara leans back in the chair, a grin on her face at the grunt coming from her lover. “Come on tell me what my GPA is for the year, baby.”

“Don’t know if I wanna.” Faith grumbles, frowning at the numbers, not understanding. “What the hell does 3.9 mean? Is that good or bad?” Faith questions, narrowing her eyes on Buffy as Buffy snorts and covers her mouth.

“That’s good, Faith. Very, very good.” Buffy smirks as she hears the quiet laughter coming over the phone from Tara. “The only thing higher is a 4.0 GPA.”

“HA!” Faith yells, looking at Buffy and winking. “She ain’t a brain. She fucked up and ain’t perfect!”

“Of course not. She picked you.” Buffy smirks before yelping as Faith takes a swing at her, jogging hurriedly away from the slayer.

“Will you two go finish patrol already?!” Tara chuckles as she listens to the two women bicker back and forth.

“You are a brain.” Faith mumbles, pouting.

“And you’re going to know everything I know, sweetie. Plus everything you already know. So what will that make you?” Tara shakes her head, her nose crinkling as she smiles at the quiet hmph she gets from Faith. “Yes, that makes you something more than a brain, love. Be careful on patrol and come to the side door by the dog runs when you get here.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Faith grumbles, smiling at the quiet laugh she gets from Tara. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Be careful.” Tara reiterates again, before quietly saying goodbye and hanging up.

Faith sighs heavily flipping her phone closed as she looks at her lover’s GPA again, shaking her head. “B, what’s your GPA?”

Buffy groans and shakes her head. “I’m not saying. It’s pitiful compared to Tara’s and Willow’s.”

“Well, can you explain this shit to me?” Faith mumbles, looking at the grades. 

“I can give you a basic break down. Anywhere between 3.5 – 4.0 is like an A average. Anywhere from 2.5 to 3.4 is a B, 1.5-2.4 is a C and .7 to 1.4 is a D. Anything under that and you’re screwed.” Buffy explains, chuckling at Faith’s sigh. 

“Why can’t they just say A or B?” Faith grumbles as they walk back towards the other side of town as they finish patrol. 

“Because it’s college. They have to make it more difficult just out of general purposes.” Buffy grins, shrugging her shoulders. “So, what’s this brain sharing thing you mentioned?”

Faith groans and tucks her hands in her pockets, slowly explaining to the slayer about what she and Tara had read so far about Elves, and their mates. 

“So… you actually have Tara’s memories from when she was younger?” Buffy blinks in surprise, trying to wrap her mind around the thought of having two persons’ memories floating around in her head.

“Yeah. But they ain’t floatin’ around my head all the time. It’s kinda like they’re behind a door, and if I wanna see ‘em I gotta open the door.” Faith explains, tilting her head as she thinks about it. “While we’re linked, and Tara’s sendin’ to me, they’re right there, but it’s like they’re marchin’ by to go to their own little room.” 

Buffy shakes her head and rubs a hand over her face. “So what happens when you finish the mind meld?”

Faith shrugs. “We haven’t finished readin’ the book. I dropped it back off at the Vet’s before meeting up with you for patrol. Tare was gonna read some more. But supposedly everythin’ she knows and is, is gonna be me, too. I think.”

Buffy stops and turns to look at Faith. “Doesn’t that scare you?”

“Huh?” Faith blinks as she stops to look at Buffy. “Why would it scare me?”

“You’re going to be something totally different, if I understand what you’re saying.” Buffy points out, frowning heavily. 

“Nah, it don’t scare me.” Faith shrugs, a soft smile crossing her face. “I kinda like it, to tell ya’ the truth. It’s like a big huge gift, the feelin’ of love and contentment that Tara had from her mom, I now have. I’m gonna be part of a family now.” Faith finally admits softly, her eyes glittering with the thought. 

Buffy wraps an arm around Faith’s shoulders, half hugging her. “I’m happy for you, Faith.”

Faith chuckles embarrassedly as she hugs Buffy back. “I mean, you and Mrs. S took me in and accepted me, but this is different, ya’ know?”

“I think I understand.” Buffy gently smacks the slayer on the shoulder as they start to walk again. “Damn, it’s been kind of quiet tonight.”

“Yeah, I noticed that. So not much help from soldier boy, huh?” Faith frowns as she thinks about the Frankenstein construct.

“No. I haven’t a clue as to how to take him out.” Buffy admits, frowning heavily. 

“We’re gonna have to take him on together. And hopefully with Tara’s magic, nobody’ll get hurt.” Faith purses her lips as she thinks about it. “Our magic.” Faith whispers softly, realizing that she can access what Tara’s learned so far, and can actually feel the magic inside her, feeling like a low buzz.

“So how far can you hear each other’s thoughts?” Buffy questions curiously, smiling at the thoughtful look on Faith’s face.

“Don’t know. It usually happens when we’re within a couple rooms of each other. Tare told me with the meditations and shit that we do for keeping our slayer abilities hidden, that also blocks my thoughts. Only when I let down the wall or think somethin’ specifically at her, does she receive it.” Faith shrugs, grinning. “Because of her trainin’, she has her own walls up, but most of the time she leaves them down for me.”

“So you see… well, I guess it should be you know what she thinks about?” Buffy scratches her head at the oddness of knowing what another person’s innermost thoughts are. “I got to admit I’m curious, what does she think about?”

Faith smirks as she looks at Buffy. “Depends, tell ya’ the truth. But a lot of times she has some pretty vivid and naughty things that she’s thinking about. I’m wonderin’ if some of them are even actually possible to perform.” Faith yelps as Buffy smacks her hard on the shoulder. “WHAT?”

“You’re just saying that!” Buffy growls, blushing darkly. 

“No, I’m not!” Faith shakes her head, looking seriously at Buffy. “It’s kinda weird. It’s like her mind works on a couple different levels. There’s the line where she’s thinkin’ about whatever she’s doin’. Then there’s another layer that thinks naughty thoughts, and other stuff. I wonder how weird that is?”

“Don’t you ever think about something else when you’re slaying, Faith?” Buffy questions curiously, knowing she herself will a lot of times be thinking about other things, while she automatically fights the demons.

“Yeah.” Faith blinks and looks at Buffy. “But I don’t usually need to think about slayin’, B. I just do it.” 

“And why can’t Tara just do other things, and be able to think about something else?” Buffy points out quietly, watching as the light clicks on. “She’s just good at multi-tasking.”

“I didn’t think about it that way. Whereas we fight demons and think about other shit, she does her vet shit and thinks about other stuff. Huh.” Faith grins at the thought.

“Well, I’m sure she doesn’t do that all the time.” Buffy points out, laughing quietly. “I mean when she and the Veterinarian were operating on the dog, I’m sure her whole attention was on that, and not split off between that and say imagining you running around naked or something!”

Faith rolls her eyes. “Of course not. Her imaginings ain’t usually that mundane. She usually imagines me in these odd positions or places….” Faith laughs and takes off running as Buffy growls and starts chasing her. 

“You two do this shit on purpose!” Buffy growls after the slayer. “Did you two even do all those things Tara was teasing me with the other day?”

“Sort of. We did initiate one of the kitchen chairs and we have played throughout the apartment, but she was just pickin’ on you more’n anythin’.” Faith calls over her shoulder, chuckling as Buffy runs after her. When the blonde slayer kicks it up a notch, Faith turns back and picks up her own speed, laughing through Sunnydale, with Buffy threatening her and Tara in between her laughs behind her. 

***

Faith carries the bags of sandwiches and chips she’d fixed at the house, walking around the side of the clinic. Knocking firmly three times real quick Faith grins as Tara opens it a few seconds later, grinning crookedly at her. “Hey, babe. I brought some food.”

Tara chuckles softly, grabbing one of the bags from Faith. “How was patrol tonight, honey?”

“Borin’. Had more fun pickin’ on B and being chased around by her for us pickin’ on her.” Faith grins as she sets the food down on the table, grunting quietly as Tara hugs her tightly. “Hey, babe.” Faith murmurs softly, hugging her back. 

“I’ve missed my pre-patrol snuggles.” Tara admits quietly, hearing the unspoken question in Faith’s tone. Hearing Faith grunt, Tara grins and hugs her tightly. “Okay, I missed seeing you. Evenings we’re supposed to spend together, even if it is picking on Buffy while out on patrol.”

Faith presses her lips to Tara’s neck, stroking her hands firmly up and down her lover’s back for long minutes until Tara slowly relaxes into her. “Better?”

“Yes.” Tara tilts her head against Faith’s, squeezing Faith’s waist gently. “I love you, honey.”

“I love you, too.” Faith leans back, smiling as Tara grins crookedly at her. “I’ve missed you, too. Are ya’ hungry, or should we throw the sandwiches in the refrigerator for now?”

“We can eat. I know how you are after patrol.” Tara eases back from her lover, turning back to the table, squeaking as a pair of hands grasp her butt cheeks. 

“You know how I am after patrol, huh?” Faith smirks, patting Tara firmly before sitting down, pulling her lover onto her lap. “So, we gonna initiate the clinic tonight?”

Tara chuckles and relaxes back against Faith, grabbing one of the bags and pulling out a sandwich. “We probably can get up to some mischief.” Taking a bite out of the sandwich, she holds it up for Faith, sharing the sandwich. 

“Did ya’ read anymore of the book?” Faith strokes her hands gently over Tara’s thighs and stomach as they eat.

“Mmmmhmmmm.” Tara answers as she chews, tilting her head against Faith’s holding the sandwich up for Faith to take another bite. “Have you ever thought about having children, Faith?”

Faith blinks and shifts Tara slightly to look into thoughtful blue eyes. “Where’s this comin’ from?”

“Please, honey. Have you honestly ever thought about having children?” Tara questions seriously, looking into scared brown eyes.

“No. I never expected to have children, Tara. Then with this whole slayer gig…” Faith looks down, her heart thumping in her chest at the thought. “I ain’t exactly meant to have a long life, you know that. Children deserve parents that love ‘em and give ‘em a stable home. I’d be probably the worst parent in the world.”

Tara tilts her head looking intently at her lover, as she considers her words. “Personally I think you would make a wonderful parent. You would know probably better than anyone if they got up to mischief. Plus you would spoil them rotten.”

“Yeah, and what if I turn out like my ma?” Faith questions hoarsely, her eyes shadowed as she looks up at Tara. “What if I end up treatin’ ‘em like shit and not carin’?”

“You’re not your mother, Faith.” Tara murmurs quietly, brushing her thumb over the slayer’s cheek. 

“Well, it ain’t like we can have children, anyway.” Faith smiles tremulously at her lover, the smile slowly disappearing from her face as Tara glances away and seems to withdraw within herself. “Babe? Tara?” Faith finally whispers, gently grasping Tara’s chin, urging her softly to look at her.

“We can.” Tara finally answers quietly. “The two of us together can have children, Faith.” Tara searches confused brown eyes. Allowing a small smile to cross her lips, Tara runs her thumb over the slight cleft in her lover’s chin. “Not something we have to decide right now, honey.”

“You want kids.” Faith makes it a statement, not a question, realizing her lover would make a wonderful mother. “And how can we have kids? What would they be, spit babies?” Faith questions, fighting back a smile.

“Well, you are good at that.” Tara’s eyes start to twinkle, a fuller smile crossing her lips. “No, there’s this whole ritual thing we will have to do, along with a few other things, but they would be ours.”

“No donors.” Faith bites her bottom lip as Tara nods her head slowly. “Babe, why are you bringin’ this up now? I mean… we just came together and I wanna spend my life with ya’, but talkin’ about kids already, isn’t this a bit premature?” 

Tara takes a deep breath and exhales softly. “It depends.” Tara slowly shifts from Faith’s lap. “Let me get the book.” 

Faith frowns as she watches Tara leave the room, wondering silently what’s going on. 

“Just wait a minute, honey.” Tara calls to her lover, smiling as she hears Faith’s internal groan. Opening the book, Tara flips to one section, marking it with her finger, before grabbing a piece of paper off a notepad and opening to the other section, and marking it with the paper, walking slowly back to the break room silently wondering if she should have even brought it up at this moment in time. Though when she’d come across it, she hadn’t been able to think of anything else.

“Babe, just tell me why it’s got ya’ in such a tailspin.” Faith frowns, as Tara’s emotions come through jumping all over the place, frowning even heavier as Tara puts the block up between them. 

Tara hesitantly hands the book to Faith, flipping it open to the one section. 

Faith doesn’t look at the book but stares at her lover. “Babe…”

“Just read it.” Tara murmurs quietly. “I’m going to check on Bear.” 

Faith sighs heavily as Tara turns and walks out of the break room, wanting to follow her lover and have her tell her what’s wrong, but having a gut feeling this is something Tara wants her to read on her own. “Guess you’re more like your mother than I thought you were.” Faith murmurs, shaking her head. Reading over the section that was open, Faith frowns, realizing this was the part she’d already read that said that the elf could activate their full powers before their birthday after the power sharing. Rereading it, Faith frowns even heavier, not seeing what has Tara all out of whack. Keeping her finger in that section, marking it, Faith flips back to the piece of paper and slowly starts to read. 

“Oh, fuck.” Faith murmurs, turning pale. Dropping the book, she practically flies back to the recovery room, staring as Tara kneels beside the Shar-Pei, gently running a hand down the dog’s side. “Babe?”

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Tara questions softly, not looking at Faith. “I mean… did she meet whoever my other mom is, they fell in love but out of some sense of duty to the man I thought was my father decided to stay with him and die because of it? Why would she share everything with whoever the other woman was, then…”

Faith kneels beside her lover, gently wrapping her arms around Tara, pulling her tightly to her as Tara cries quietly. “Maybe somethin’ happened, babe. Maybe there was an accident and the other woman died. You don’t know what the extenuating circumstances are. Right now, things aren’t easy for same-sex couples, babe. Maybe that had somethin’ to do with it, because it had to be a hundred times worse back then.” Faith gathers Tara against her, slowly standing and heading back to the break room, sitting in the chair, Faith settles Tara sideways against her chest, holding her tightly. “If we do the activation of your full powers early, we have a year for you to become pregnant.”

“We d-don’t have to do the activation.” Tara murmurs softly as she slowly brings her crying under control, reaching up to wipe the tears from her face as she rubs her cheek over Faith’s shoulder finally tucking her face against her lover’s neck. 

“You will make an absolutely beautiful mother.” Faith softly admits. “Do you honestly want to have children with me, babe?” Faith sighs softly as Tara nods her head against her neck, but doesn’t say anything. “I didn’t realize when they said the female begat the female of the line that…”

“I didn’t either.” Tara chuckles sadly. “Obviously. I just don’t understand why she never said anything, Faith.”

Faith shifts and presses her lips against Tara’s forehead, gently running her hands over her lover’s body. “Babe, how would you have felt if you found out that your mom had been with another woman while being married to your dad, and that you happened to be the result of that union? Then add onto the top of that, that she was dyin’ because somethin’ happened between the two women keeping them apart or whatever. Now, I don’t know how you would react, but I think if it’d been me in your place I woulda probably been extremely unhappy and pissed for multiple reasons.”

Tara thinks on it for a few minutes, shifting to wrap an arm around Faith’s neck and kiss her lover softly on the cheek. “Finding out that my mother was dying, my father actually wasn’t my father, my mom had committed adultery, and I was an elf would have probably been a bit much for me to deal with.”

“Probably almost too much for you to deal with now. Babe, take down your block, please.” Faith whispers, not liking not being able to feel her lover’s feelings and thoughts. Not realizing how much she’d come to enjoy and expect the loving feelings coming from Tara. As Tara lowers the shield, Faith closes her eyes and hugs her tightly feeling the sadness, worry and fear coming from Tara. “Thank you.” Faith whispers softly, pressing her lips to Tara’s head.

Tara closes her eyes as she feels Faith lower her shields. Feeling the confusion and worry coming from Faith first Tara sighs softly until she feels the absolute love and caring overshadowing the worry and confusion. 

“Did you finish reading the whole book?” Faith questions softly as she feels her lover relax more against her. 

“No. I’m almost afraid of knowing what else is in there.” Tara admits quietly.

“Why don’t you let me finish readin’ it, babe? I think you’ve got enough on your plate right now, without dealin’ with whatever else that book says.” Faith suggests, reaching up to run her hand gently through blonde strands. 

“Please.” Tara whispers, honestly not wanting to deal with the book and what other information it might impart. Brushing her lips over Faith’s neck, Tara settles more comfortably against her lover.

“Go to sleep, babe.” Faith whispers, noticing how drained her lover is. “If I hear the dog makin’ any noise, I’ll wake ya’.”

“He should be out for the rest of the night. I just gave him another shot for pain not long before you got here.” Tara admits wiggling in as close as she can against Faith. “I love you, Faith.”

“I love you, too, Tare.” Faith closes her eyes, holding Tara tightly as she feels her lover starting to slide into unconsciousness. 

“You’d make a wonderful parent, Faith.” The soft words escape Tara’s lips as she falls asleep. 

“What do ya’ see in me, Tare? I can’t argue the fact that you love me. I see it every time ya’ look at me, and I can feel it comin’ from ya’. I just don’t see where I’d be a good parent.” Faith whispers softly, gently wiggling her hand under Tara’s top to clasp her lover’s waist as she silently thinks about her and the new information they had learned. Hardly believing that for elves to continue the elfin line that they had to mate with the same sex, silently wondering how the men had the children, unconsciously squeezing her legs together thinking about it. 

***


	36. Chapter 36

“Wake up, babe. Doc’s here.” Faith whispers softly, gently shaking Tara’s shoulder, smiling softly as her lover just mumbles and wiggles closer. “Tara, babe. Your boss is here.” Faith tries again, patting Tara gently on the thigh.

“So.” Tara grumbles against Faith’s neck, squeezing her lover’s neck tightly with the arm looped around it, slowly coming to realize she has her hand buried in Faith’s shirt, clasping the slayer’s breast tightly. “Huh. When did I do that?” Tara questions, squeezing and smirking as Faith moans quietly.

“A couple hours ago.” Faith answers, growling quietly as Tara starts to pinch and play with her nipple. “Unless you want to have the Doc finding us in a very intimate position, you better stop that.” Faith warns seriously. 

“You think so, huh?” Tara bites her bottom lip, pinching and twisting her lover’s nipple, before squealing as Faith’s hand slides between her legs, pressing intimately against her.

“Now, what do you think?” Faith growls into Tara’s ear, trailing her fingers up and down the seam of Tara’s scrubs. “You do look awful sexy in these scrubs, why don’t you wear them every day while you’re working?”

“Most of the time we don’t really need to, so I just stay in my regular clothes.” Tara murmurs, groaning quietly as Faith slides her hand away and gently tugs on her arm to urge Tara to release her. Pouting, Tara slides her hand out from under Faith’s shirt just before the Doctor pops his head into the room.

“Stop with the hot and heavies. Bear seems to be doing extremely well.” Doc Roberts grins at the sight of Tara curled up in Faith’s lap. “Please tell me you two didn’t stay like that all night.”

“Well, first off no hot and heavies.” Faith admits, chuckling as Tara blushes lightly and buries her face in her neck. “The dog did well throughout the night. I think Tare gave him a shot for pain around midnight, one o’clock?” Faith turns to look questioningly at her lover.

“Right at then. He’s been resting comfortably since then.” Tara presses her lips quickly to Faith’s neck, before easing from her lover’s lap, stretching to get the kinks out of her back from sleeping in the odd position. “And pretty much we were like that the majority of the night.” Tara grins crookedly.

“Well, get your stuff together and go home. We’ll see you two tomorrow afternoon.” He winks at the two women, grinning before heading towards the coffee pot to make a fresh pot.

“Did I put your legs to sleep, love?” Tara questions softly, running a hand gently over Faith’s legs as her lover stretches them out in front of her. 

“No. Just a little stiff.” Faith bites her lip as Tara’s hands start to knead and rub her legs. ‘Babe, that’s makin’ somethin’ else stiff.’ Faith sends mentally, smirking as Tara whimpers quietly.

“Let’s go home.” Tara narrows her gaze on her smirking lover, smacking her gently on the leg. Turning back to the sandwiches, Tara frowns at the waste, before throwing them in the trash. “If you need me…”

“Go home, Tara. Get some actual sleep in an actual bed.” He chuckles as Tara rolls her eyes. “Thanks for keeping an eye on him. I’ll call the owners and let them know that he’s going to make it.”

“Thank you.” Tara smiles at the vet even as Faith gathers their items, tucking them away in the backpack and urges her out of the room. 

“See ya’ at the apartment tomorrow, Doc.” Faith calls over her shoulder as she gently pushes Tara.

“See you two tomorrow. Have a nice day off.” Doctor Roberts chuckles as he hears a quietly squealed ‘Faith’ come from Tara as the two women quickly leave the clinic. “Hope you get some sleep.” Doc shakes his head, chuckling at the thought as he pours himself a cup of coffee, preparing to get some paperwork done since he came in early.

*** 

“Go shower, babe.” Faith orders softly, urging her tired lover towards the bathroom. Dropping the backpack on the counter, Faith heads for the refrigerator, pulling out eggs, butter, cheese, milk and sausage links. Quickly pulling out bowls and skillets, Faith places the links in a skillet to start browning before she scrambles the eggs, pouring them into a skillet before tossing in some of the cheese like she’d seen Tara do. Smiling at the sound of the shower being turned on, Faith throws four slices of bread into their toaster. 

Tara groans as the hot water pounds into her tired body. Knowing if she’s this achy and tired, Faith has to be doubly so with having her curled up on her most of the night. Rolling her neck around, Tara finally shampoos her hair and washes her body. Sighing as she turns off the water as she thinks about her mother. Knowing she’ll never really know the reason why she did the things she did, she can make guesses, but ultimately only her mama knew why she did things the way she did. Finishing drying her body, Tara half-heartedly runs a towel over her hair before tossing it in the hamper, brushing her teeth quickly before grabbing her hair brush and running it through the damp strands as she walks out of the bathroom, smiling softly at the sight of Faith piling up two plates with food. 

“Hmm. Breakfast au natural.” Faith grins at the sight of Tara leaning in the bathroom doorway without any clothes on. Placing the plates on the kitchen table, Faith tilts her head as Tara just leans there. “Are you going to come eat, babe? You didn’t have much of the sandwiches.”

Tilting her head against the frame, Tara grins crookedly at her lover. Chuckling as Faith strides towards her. 

“You need to eat. And if I must, I’ll be more than happy to pick you up and carry you to the food.” Faith quickly sweeps her lover into her arms, smirking as Tara giggles quietly. 

“You’re a goof. But you’re my goof.” Tara mumbles against Faith’s neck, nipping softly on her lover’s neck.

“Stop that. You’re going to get some sleep this morning. We can wake up and play this afternoon, if you want.” Faith gently squeezes Tara in her arms before settling her lover on a chair. 

“Need to go to the store and pick up stuff for tomorrow. I’d like to possibly bake some snacks today since I have the day off instead of spending all morning tomorrow making everything.” Tara sighs quietly, looking down at the plate, a large smile coming across her face at the sight of the food. “I think you’ve lost your mind, honey.”

“What?” Faith smirks at Tara’s plate, having used a slice of toast, made a mouth with the eggs with pieces of sausage making up the eyes and nose. Sliding the other plate with her lover’s food on it towards her, Faith chuckles. 

Tara leans across the table and kisses Faith softly. “Thank you.”

Faith smiles softly at her lover. “Eat, babe. Then you’re going to bed.”

“So are you.” Tara murmurs as she pouts at the thought of eating her lover’s creation. 

“Go ahead.” Faith taps her fork on her lover’s plate, chuckling as Tara folds the toast in half and makes a little sandwich with the eggs and sausage. “I’ll clean up the dishes and take a quick shower, then join you.” Faith offers quietly as she digs into her breakfast watching Tara as she slowly eats. 

“How about I clean up since you fixed the food? Then you can shower and we can go to bed together?” Tara closes her eyes at the feeling of love being directed at her from her lover. 

“If you want, babe. I don’t mind doin’ the dishes.” Faith quickly finishes her food while watching Tara intently as the blonde eats. Trying to imagine her lover pregnant. Her belly swollen with child and that innate glow that pregnant women seem to have, feeling her heart swell at the thought of curling up with Tara against her, her hands resting on the swell with their child kicking and hitting her hand. 

Tara smiles softly, looking down at her plate as Faith’s thoughts come to her, not wanting to say anything and possibly make her lover lose her train of thought. As Faith’s thoughts seem to jump ahead, imagining their daughter, Tara bites back a laugh as Faith imagines a little blonde-haired blue-eyed girl wearing leather pants and a tank top. 

Faith smirks as she sees her lover’s lips curl, enjoying the sight. “I think she’d be a heart breaker like that.”

“A six year old in leather pants and a tank top?” Tara laughs and shakes her head at her lover. “And you don’t think you’d be a good mother.”

“I’d love to see you pregnant.” Faith admits quietly, standing up to kneel beside Tara. “Babe, you gotta understand my life expectancy as a slayer is for shit. B’s the oldest slayer ever. I know we couldn’t help the whole mate thing, but…”

“Shh.” Tara presses her finger softly to Faith’s lips. “We’ve been over this before, Faith. I want to love you to the fullest for however long we have. Whether it’s a day, a month, a year, or forever. We can’t worry about the fact that one of us might die, or we’ll be afraid to live, love.” 

Faith sighs quietly, leaning her head down onto Tara’s lap, closing her eyes as Tara runs her fingers softly through her hair. “I love you, babe.”

“I know you do, Faith.” Tara smiles softly down at her lover. “And yes, you will be a wonderful parent, Faith.”

“Daddy Faith.” Faith chuckles at the thought, shifting her head to press a kiss on Tara’s leg. 

“Just think about the thought of her bringing home some horn dog wanting to get in her pants… you can threaten them bodily harm.” Tara points out, grinning crookedly down at her quietly laughing lover. 

“Not just threaten, pick them up and show ‘em I can follow through with it.” Faith nods her head. “I like that thought. We can discuss this more after I finish readin’ that book. God only knows what else it says in there.” 

“That’s true. You would have thought it would mention the fact that if you force the powers early, that it puts everything in fast forward and instead of having five years to become pregnant, we have one year, with the other section.” Tara sighs quietly, gently scratching her nails over her lover’s scalp. 

“It ain’t right that ya’ have to get pregnant like that.” Faith frowns at the thought. “I mean, if ya’ have to get pregnant and carry on the elfin line, you’d think there would be more elves around.”

“That’s probably why there aren’t that many elves around, love. They haven’t found their soul mate to have a child with, and possibly didn’t even know how to continue on the line if they did.” Tara explains softly. “That’s probably the ultimate reason why it’s in my genetic code that I have to become pregnant within five years of the transfer of what I am and the powers, trying to carry on the elf bloodline.” Tara tries to explain afraid she’s screwing up what she thinks it is. “Also, if something happens to me, you would be there to carry on and know everything.”

“Yeah, but what if somethin’ happens to me?” Faith frowns heavily, hating the thought of something happening to Tara.

“Then we had better make sure that either Joyce, Buffy or someone else is there to help her. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, love. There’s no sense in worrying about something that hasn’t, and hopefully won’t happen.” Tara smiles sadly, knowing Faith will still worry. “Let’s worry about the trouble with Adam, and get that taken care of first, then we’ll discuss everything else afterwards.”

Faith presses her lips to Tara’s thigh, frowning heavily. “But if we need to have your powers at full strength, you’re gonna have to activate them early, and then…” Faith growls quietly as Tara presses a finger against her lips effectively silencing her. 

“If I have to activate them early to do what has to be done, then I will. If we can take care of Adam between all of us without it, that gives us more time. Stop worrying about it, honey.” Tara slides her fingers from Faith’s lips down to her chin, urging her up. Kissing her softly and hugging her lover, she pats her on the butt. “Go take your shower.”

“Yes’m.” Faith mumbles into Tara’s neck, smiling before nipping gently at her shoulder as she stands. 

Tara watches as Faith heads towards the bathroom, smiling as her lover pulls off her top before finally tearing her gaze away and gathering the dishes to wash, listening to her lover take her shower through the open bathroom door.

***

Tara groans quietly as she stretches, coming to a stop as she feels a hot mouth kissing its way up her inner thigh. Lifting the covers she looks down into mischief-filled brown eyes. As Faith shifts up the slight distance to delve between her swollen lips, Tara moans quietly, tossing the covers out of the way. 

“So good. Sleepy, warm and extremely tasty.” Faith mumbles as she wiggles her body more into position, shifting Tara’s legs over her shoulders, allowing her hands to stroke back down the strong legs to grasp the Wiccan’s hips, lifting her to her eager mouth.

“Sweet, Goddess.” Tara cries out softly, burying her hands in Faith’s dark hair even as her hips start to circle and grind against the glorious feeling of Faith’s tongue alternately stroking within and over her. The slayer slowly builds her desire with her tender loving. Squeezing Faith’s head between her thighs as the slayer latches onto her clit and sucks steadily, tipping her over the edge.

Faith continues to lap lovingly over Tara’s body, suckling gently on one outer lip before moving to the other one, finally easing her way up her lover’s body, as Tara tugs gently on her hair. “Trust me?” Faith questions softly, keeping her body above Tara’s.

“Always and completely.” Tara answers immediately, looking into loving brown eyes. 

“If you don’t like, I’ll stop.” Faith whispers against Tara’s lips as she kisses her lover gently, shifting her body slightly to hold herself up on her knees and one hand. Gently guiding the smaller sized dildo to Tara’s entrance before moving her hand. Looking intently into blue eyes showing dawning understanding, Faith gently eases into her lover’s body at Tara’s nod.

Tara moans quietly as Faith slides in her, clenching on the dildo, realizing Faith’s using the smallest one they picked up, just slightly bigger around than one of Faith’s fingers. “Why this one?” Tara questions hoarsely as Faith slowly eases out to slide back in.

“Want to take things slow and easy. I know this isn’t somethin’ you’ve done.” Faith admits quietly, groaning as Tara wraps her legs around her waist.

“Faith, honey, you’ve had three fingers inside me… this isn’t much bigger than one…” Tara arches and groans quietly as Faith slowly builds up the movement of her hips as she shifts and grinds, causing the dildo to hit different spots within her.

“I know.” Faith whispers, watching the different emotions crossing Tara’s face. “I actually bought it for starter anal play.” Faith admits, rolling her hips.

Tara feels her body clench at the slayer’s words. Bucking her hips strongly against Faith, she urges her to a faster stroke. “For me or you?” Tara hoarsely questions, arching as Faith shifts, holding her hips up while having the dildo come up at a different angle, crying out quietly as she hits her sweet spot time after time, screaming the slayer’s name after a few minutes as Faith’s hips seem to piston in and out of her bringing her to completion quickly.

Faith pants heavily, holding Tara tightly as she lays the witch back down on the bed. Gently easing from within her, Faith lies down on top of her and presses a firm kiss to her lover’s left breast. “Sort of both.” Faith finally answers a little while later. “For me to possibly use on you when you are comfortable with the idea, and for you to use on me if you were afraid to use one of the bigger ones.”

Tara strokes her hands through Faith’s sweaty hair as she tries to get control of her ragged breathing. “What are you comfortable with size-wise, love?”

Faith chuckles quietly. Grasping one of Tara’s hands to pull down and press kisses over her fingers, she shifts to the side of her lover, and presses Tara’s middle and index finger against her lover’s lips. “This is the most that’s ever been there before.” Seeing the surprise and shock on Tara’s face, Faith lifts Tara’s fingers to her mouth to nip gently on the tips. “I never trusted someone to do that, Tare. And that takes a serious degree of trust for someone not to force or cause pain. I only ever took my pleasure before. No one was ever given the chance for anythin’ more.”

Tara hugs Faith after her lover releases her hand. “I didn’t realize… I guess I just assumed that you had since you were so willing and eager to do that.”

“I was and am willin’ and eager… with you.” Faith qualifies, brushing her face gently against the side of Tara’s breast before settling against her lover, allowing her hand to stroke gently over Tara’s body as she listens to Tara’s thoughts. “I trust you with everything that I am, Tare. If you said you wanted to get the biggest one in our collection and use it on me, I would let you.”

“Goddess.” Tara murmurs, shivering slightly at the thought. “Honey, even if you begged me to use that on you like that, I’m not sure I could.”

Faith chuckles and laughs quietly. “Thank you. I’m not sure I’d want that monster in that particular orifice, either.” 

Tara slowly shifts on her side so that she’s facing her lover. Running her hand down Faith’s side and hip before letting her fingers trail back up and over the harness her lover is wearing. “Maybe the first couple forays into me using this, you could be in charge.” Tara looks up from watching her finger run over the harness.

“Anythin’ that will make you comfortable.” Faith offers, smiling gently at Tara. “You have to trust your instincts to a certain degree, babe. And one thing you have to remember… is that I’m the slayer. I can take a lot more pain than normal people, and if I’m hurt, I’ll heal in record time.”

“Don’t want to hurt you, though.” Tara murmurs, playing with one of the buckles, working it loose. “Not seriously hurt you. And this has the possibility of doing that.”

Faith gently lifts Tara’s chin so her lover will look her in the eyes. “You won’t hurt me, Tara. I know you won’t. Trust yourself, babe.” 

Tara sees and feels the absolute love and trust coming from Faith. Smiling gently at her lover, Tara lifts her hand to cup Faith’s cheek. Leaning in, Tara kisses Faith gently yet deeply. Slowly easing away, she chuckles quietly as Faith’s stomach rumbles. 

“Ignore the beast in my stomach. I have another beast that’s awake and beggin’ for attention.” Faith growls quietly in Tara’s ear, before nipping gently on the flesh.

Tara whimpers loudly and bucks uncontrollably at the slayer’s words and action. “For me to get at the other beast, you need to remove something.” Tara blinks a couple times and smiles at her lover as Faith rolls onto her back and her hands make short work of the harness around her hips. Chuckling quietly as she hears the quiet thump as it lands somewhere on the floor of their bedroom. 

“Can I come up?” Faith whispers as she shifts to straddle Tara’s hips, leaning down to kiss Tara gently along the jaw line.

“Get your body up here.” Tara orders huskily, shifting down in the bed slightly even as Faith climbs up. “Don’t break the headboard.” Tara warns, even as she grabs Faith’s hips and pulls her down to her waiting mouth, groaning into the slayer at the slickness she finds. Not wasting any time teasing her lover, Tara wraps her lips around her swollen clit, suckling strongly on the muscle before scraping her nails gently down Faith’s outer thigh, before scraping them back up her inner thigh. 

“Please…” Faith begs quietly even as her hips rock gently in response to Tara’s mouth and tongue sucking and licking strongly over her, wanting her lover to fill the need within her. 

Tara, hearing her lover’s mental thoughts, quickly slides three fingers deep inside her, curling her middle finger to stroke over the bundle of nerves within her with each quick, hard stroke. Releasing the slayer’s clit from her mouth as Faith starts to buck uncontrollably against her, Tara brings her other hand into play, licking her fingers she quickly places two fingers against Faith’s clit and rubs in a hard circular motion.

“FUCK!” Faith cries out loudly stiffening as the orgasm starts to flow through her, her back arching as she presses her body hard into Tara’s hands, crying out Tara’s name as the Elf replaces the fingers on her clit with her mouth sucking stronger than she’s ever done before, Faith whimpers loudly as her juices flow, flooding Tara’s mouth and hand. 

Tara groans deeply as she captures what she can of her lover’s juices, unconsciously still stroking within her lover even as she licks at her lover’s swollen lips as Faith half collapses over her and against the wall, her body shaking uncontrollably.

“T-Tara…” Faith whimpers, not able to say anything else, not knowing if she wants Tara to continue what she’s doing to her or hold off, the pleasure so much that it was more painful than pleasurable, grunting quietly as Tara stops her hard in and out stroking to press firmly against her g-spot. Jerking internally, Faith becomes almost boneless as the next pleasurable orgasm makes her lose consciousness.

Tara half-groans, half-laughs as she gently works on sliding out from under the comatose slayer. “Maybe I shouldn’t have done that, no matter what you wanted.” Tara gathers Faith in her arms, rearranging the slayer and placing her on the dry pillow, gently pulling a sheet over the woman’s body. Leaning in, Tara places a soft kiss on full, slightly open lips, smiling softly at the labored breathing coming from her lover. “I love you, my gorgeous slayer.” Tara whispers, stroking a finger down the slayer’s cheek before deciding to get a few things done around the apartment until Faith comes to.

***


	37. Chapter 37

Faith chuckles as they finish setting up their apartment after a quick re-arrange. Making room for the extra chairs Kevin had gathered for them, even as they had the door open and the different tenants were already sneaking in and out after hearing they were having a ‘house warming’. Glad she’d talked Tara into allowing her to get extra food from one of the restaurants that did catering. The trays of finger food going to come in handy even as Fred and Justin fill their plates, settling in a corner as they giggle amongst themselves as they eat the food.

Tara looks at the clock as she sets out the cups and two liters on the counters. Pulling out additional items from the refrigerator and setting them out on the kitchen table along with the huge container of mini smoked sausages in barbecue sauce, she looks around, smiling as Faith heads over to the intercom, buzzing up someone after speaking into it, not able to catch what her lover said between the music and the tenants talking. Chuckling as she hears Faith tell her it was B and Joyce coming up, Tara silently sends a thank you to her lover.

Faith looks over and winks at Tara, unconsciously allowing her eyes to trail over her lover, smiling sexily at the sight of Tara wearing tight jeans and a blue silk blouse that almost matched her eyes perfectly. Her blonde hair flows over her shoulders, as she finishes setting out different munchies. 

“Stop leering at your girlfriend.” Buffy growls in Faith’s ear, smacking the slayer on the back, chuckling as Faith just grunts and keeps looking at Tara.

Joyce laughs quietly as she carries additional sodas over to Tara as the two slayers quietly bicker back and forth. “Those two are worse than sisters.”

Tara looks over her shoulder at Buffy and Faith jostling each other. “Yes, they are. They’ve become closer over the last few weeks.” Tara comments quietly, thankful Faith had started to open up more to the rest of the group. Smiling at her lover as Faith looks over and grins at her. “Thanks for picking up the extra soda. I’d rather have too much than not enough.” Tara grins crookedly at the older woman as she pulls out the sodas and puts them with the rest. “We’ve ordered some real food to be delivered in an hour.”

Joyce chuckles as she looks over at Buffy and Faith. “Wouldn’t be because of those two, would it?”

“Hmm. What would make you think that?” Tara laughs with Joyce as the two continue to talk as Faith buzzes in the other people as they arrive.

*** 

Faith looks around quickly at everyone splitting off and talking together in small groups. Seeing Tara grabbing something out of the refrigerator she sneaks up behind her lover and takes the item from her hands. Smiling down at the additional cut up vegetables, she turns and opens the containers, dumping them on the tray before tossing the empty containers in the sink. 

Tara smirks as she gets her lover’s thoughts, chuckling quietly as Faith grabs her and urges her to the bedroom, kissing her hungrily as they step into the room. Groaning deeply as she wraps her arms around her lover’s neck returning the kiss with everything she has, the two women finally pull away, breathing heavily.

“Been wantin’ to do that for the last two hours.” Faith growls deeply, nipping playfully on Tara’s neck. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t just do this out in the middle of the apartment.” Tara laughs as Faith’s fingers tickle up her ribs.

“Thought about it.” Faith admits huskily. “What’s goin’ on between Doc and Mrs. S?” 

“Don’t know.” Tara chuckles quietly as she remembers the two as they worked their way to a corner and had settled in chairs not long after the Doctor arrived, hardly moving as they talked to each other. “I figured you might have been listening in.”

“Nah. I didn’t want to eavesdrop, so I’ve been tryin’ to behave.” Faith admits smiling as Tara hugs her tightly. Hugging her lover back, Faith smacks her gently on the butt. “The other two gonna circle each other all day?”

Tara laughs as they head back out to the rest of the group, looking over at Buffy and Julie as the two women are in the middle of a group of people. “I think so.”

Faith grunts quietly before grabbing a plate and piling it high with the pulled barbecue pork they had delivered along with ribs and barbecue chicken. “Gonna have to do somethin’ if they keep this shit up.” Faith grumbles before wiggling her eyebrows at her lover. 

“Oh, no. You behave and give them time to figure it out themselves, love.” Tara murmurs, watching as Buffy looks her way, staring daggers at Faith. “I’m trying to make her behave, Buffy.”

Faith rolls her eyes. “Jeez, B. If ya’ like her why don’t you see if you can talk to her without being surrounded by ten people?” Faith turns around to look at Buffy and smirks as the blonde slayer snarls her lip slightly. “Fine, I ain’t gettin’ in the middle of it.” 

Buffy sighs quietly and turns back to Giles, Willow and Oz, allowing her eyes to linger for a second on Julie. “I’m going to grab some food and some more soda. Does anyone need anything?” Buffy offers, smiling as she shifts slightly.

“I’m okay.” Willow answers, shaking her head as Oz just does a quick shake also.

“I can go for something to eat, so I’ll go with.” Julie smiles as Buffy blushes lightly. The petite woman having her completely entranced with how shy she is one moment to being very self-assured and almost dominant the next. Mentally making a note to ask Tara more about the small blonde when she gets a chance, Julie follows Buffy to the kitchen area.

“Hi ladies.” Tara grins crookedly at the two as she places a piece of barbecue chicken on her plate along with some coleslaw and a piece of garlic bread. “Coming to get some food?”

“Food and drinks.” Buffy shrugs, smiling quickly at Tara before turning narrowed eyes on Faith.

“I ain’t fuckin’ sayin’ a word.” Faith raises her hand as she moves over to a chair, sitting down to eat her food, smirking at the blonde slayer in between bites.

Tara laughs softly as she looks at everyone moving and talking, some people with plates in their hands as they eat. Surprised to see Kevin and Giles moving off and Giles waving his hands around as he obviously questions Kevin about something.

“Oh no…” Faith grumbles, her eyes turning to look at Giles and Kevin.

“What is it, honey?” Tara questions curiously as she moves to sit down beside Faith.

“G-man is asking Kev if he has anymore apartments open, and if there might be some that are larger since he has all his books.” Faith turns begging eyes on Tara. “Don’t let him move in here. It just ain’t fair.” 

Tara chuckles and shakes her head at her lover. “It’ll be okay, honey. I promise. Where did Fred and Justin go?” Tara questions curiously having seen the two men earlier, but not seeing them when they came back from the bedroom.

“I heard ‘em say something about having a friend they were meetin’ somewhere.” Faith shrugs. “They knew it was pretty much a free for all today. More of a gettin’ together of our mutual friends and the people that live here in the apartment complex to get to know each other.” Faith eats a bite of the pulled pork as she chews she thinks for a few minutes. “We gonna finish up that sharin’ thing tonight?”

Tara nods her head as she thinks. “It might be for the best. That way we’re prepared if anything happens.”

“We gonna do the advanced thing?” Faith whispers softly as she leans towards Tara, watching her lover intently.

“We’ll wait on that, Faith. I don’t want to do something that you’re not ready for.” Tara admits softly, her eyes serious.

“Babe, I…” Faith realizes this isn’t probably the best time to have this conversation, so she leans in and places a loving kiss on Tara’s cheek. “Later.”

Tara nods, already feeling Faith’s conflicted emotions on the subject, also knowing that she hasn’t had time to finish reading the book to see if there’s anything else that might come in handy to know.

“I plan on doin’ that tomorrow.” Faith answers the unspoken question, grinning as Tara groans quietly. “Put up the shield if ya’ don’t want me to know what you’re thinkin’.”

“You like me leaving it down.” Tara points out as she slowly starts eating. 

“Yes, I do.” Faith grins wickedly at her lover as she imagines slathering her in barbecue sauce and spending hours licking it off her body. 

“Faith!” Tara warns, her eyes flashing at her lover. “Going to have you put your block back up.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Faith smirks and leans partially against Tara as she settles in to eat the food on her plate.

***

Buffy looks at Julie for a moment before glancing back down at her plate. “So, what do you like to do in your free time?”

Julie chuckles and looks a Buffy. “Lounge around in my pajamas, eat ice cream, watch movies and take naps.”

“Ohhh. That sounds great.” Buffy moans quietly at the thought of doing nothing but eating, watching television and sleeping. “Where can I sign up?”

Julie laughs and pats the petite woman on the shoulder. “I’ll get the sheet for you. What do you do in your free time?”

Buffy shrugs her shoulders as the two women settle down side by side on the couch. “I like to go dancing, but now that I’m single and all my friends are coupled up, it feels weird.” 

“Feel like a fifth wheel, too, huh?” Julie question, smiling understandingly at Buffy. “That’s pretty much the way I am. Most of my friends have either moved or gotten married.”

“So, no significant others in your life right now?” Buffy questions curiously, praying that she doesn’t sound too hopeful with her question.

“Nope. Footloose and fancy-free.” Julie laughs and winks at the small blonde. “Have anybody in mind?”

Buffy shrugs and blushes lightly. “Depends. What’s your preferences? Blonde, brunette, redhead, tall, short… male, female.” Buffy whispers the last two words softly.

Julie hurriedly swallows the bite of food in her mouth and looks at the blushing blonde. Pursing her lips as Buffy doesn’t look up at her but seems engrossed with the food on her plate, Julie allows a small smile to cross her face. “Well, in all honesty my main preferences are…” Julie drags it out until Buffy finally looks at her curiously. “Someone with a good sense of humor and that likes animals.” 

Buffy’s mouth opens and shuts a couple times as she looks at the woman not knowing what to say since she didn’t say anything about men or women.

“Do you like animals?” Julie questions curiously, her eyes glinting with mischief.

Buffy whimpers quietly and slowly nods her head. “I like animals.”

“Good. I already know you have a good sense of humor. You have to, being friends with Tara and Faith.” Julie laughs quietly as she stands with her empty plate and leaves the small blonde to think about that.

“Did she…?” Buffy shifts and looks over her shoulder, her eyes following Julie.

“Yeah, B. She’s flirtin’ with ya’.” Faith murmurs, her lips curled up in a huge smile as Tara looks her way. “Julie’s definitely interested and just about made Buffy take a nose dive into her food.”

Tara laughs quietly and shakes her head as she looks to Buffy who had turned more and was glaring at them.

“Did not almost take a nose dive!” Buffy growls, before turning back to look at Julie who stopped to talk to her mom and the Doctor.

“Did so.” Faith eggs Buffy on, laughing as Buffy snaps her head back to her, growling deeply. Turning back to a quietly laughing Tara, Faith wiggles her eyebrows. “She’s going to have to really read up on that book we got her now!”

Tara bites back a laugh as Buffy snarls at her lover. “Behave, honey. I think she’s even more irritated now than she was when I was teasing her. Look at where she’s sitting, I mean…”

Buffy whimpers and jumps off the couch, blushing darkly while sending them evil looks. 

“Well we did.” Tara murmurs, laughing as Buffy sets down her empty plate and heads towards her mom. “I enjoy myself entirely too much when I pick on her.”

“You’re not the only one.” Faith smirks and laughs as Buffy shoots them a glare. “I guess we should mingle some. Love you.” Faith nips gently at Tara’s jaw before taking both their dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Tara smiles for a moment before standing and working her way out of the room.

***

Adam looks at the computer screens surrounding him, his eyes twitching from one to the other quickly as he watches the feed to the Initiative while a program runs in the background. 

As the computer beeps, he brings up the program quickly punching in commands as he works on getting complete control of the Initiative’s complex, knowing it won’t be much longer. “Now to find the two slayers. It is time that they learn what pain is.” He rumbles lowly, wondering how the dark-haired one had lived through the beating he gave her, but swearing she won’t live when he gets a hold of her again.

“Hey, Frankenstein. I have the film that you were wanting.” Spike snarls as he lights a cigarette, waving the tape in front of the monster’s face. “I have more that I’ll give you after you take this bleedin’ chip outta my head.”

Adam turns his steely gaze on the vampire, having resorted to using him after the other demons he’d had at his disposal disappeared. Being able to keep track of where the vampire goes with the tracking device imbedded into his brain besides the modifier chip. “I’ll be the judge of that. Give me the tape.” Adam growls deeply as the vampire places the tape in his hand.

“Bloody well is worth more than gettin’ the chip outta my head, it is. I have two more tapes of ‘em two fighting, along with the Witchy girlfriend.” Spike lights another cigarette from the one he just finished.

“Witch?” Adam narrows his gaze. “Is she on this tape?”

“There’s a little bit of her on it, there is.” Spike nods his head. “But I got more of her on the other tapes.” 

Adam taps his fingers on the desk as he considers his next move. “Stay in the back out of sight for now. After I watch this if I deem it worthwhile, then I’ll remove the chip and you can get the other tapes.” He turns a deadly stare on the vampire. “Don’t think of taking off. I will find you and see how many body parts you can lose before you dust if you do.”

Spike unconsciously swallows as he feels the fear flow through him. “Aye. I’ll be back in the cave a bit, then.”

Adam spins around in the chair and rolls to the small tape player he has hooked up to the computers. Inserting it and watching as it comes on, he watches the two slayers fighting and killing the vampires he’d sent out to test them. As the demon that he had sent that should have done some serious damage to the slayers with them being worn down by the vampires is being tag teamed by the slayers, Adam leans forward as the small blonde slayer seems to try and keep its attention while the other one calls someone on the phone. Growling softly, as the distance of the vampire keeps him from hearing what is said, he watches intently as the two women continue to slice at the demon with their knives without doing that much damage.

Grinning as he notices the small blonde about to have her head taken off by the demon, he snarls as the demon freezes. As the camera pans over another blonde coming to stand by the dark haired slayer, handing the two slayers the swords she’s carrying, he watches as the rest of it plays out. When the witch sets fire to the demon and effectively kills him Adam presses the pause button silently wondering if there is any information on the woman. Spinning back around to the keyboard he does a capture on the picture and sends it through his database before starting a search on magic, having not bothered previously.

***

Faith paces back and forth angrily in the living room, the connection between her and Tara having finished giving her, her lover’s knowledge, abilities and memories roughly fifteen minutes ago. She’d been hurt and upset to begin with, now the anger is flowing through her as she continues to prowl around the apartment while Tara’s asleep in the bedroom. Keeping her walls tightly in place, Faith glances over to the book, snarling her lip before continuing to pace. 

Running her hands roughly through her hair, Faith turns her gaze to their bedroom as she hears Tara roll out of bed. Silently wondering what’s woken her lover, knowing that her feelings and thoughts shouldn’t be coming through to the witch.

“Faith?” Tara questions hoarsely as she stumbles out of the bedroom, stopping and rubbing her eyes as Faith glances at her before continuing to pace. Frowning at the realization that Faith has her walls up… hell more like the fucking Great Wall of China around her. “What’s wrong?” Tara finally questions as she notices the slayer is obviously angry, slowly closing the distance between them, stopping in shock as Faith growls angrily at her.

“When the fuck were you gonna tell me that you were gonna have to finish your education elsewhere after you finished here next year?” Faith growls, her eyes flashing with anger. “I can’t fucking leave the Hellmouth for a couple years for you to finish, and I damn well can’t just spend summers here!”

“Goddess, Faith. Please calm down.” Tara tries to get her thoughts working as Faith’s words confuse her with still being half asleep. Having just woken up when she’d reached for her lover and coming across cold sheets instead she’d looked for Faith. 

Faith turns and strides away from Tara, the thought of them being apart sending a serious cold chill through her heart. Her anger suddenly replaced with fear. Fear of something happening to Tara if she’s not there. Not liking spending time away from Tara as it is, but understanding she has to, the thought of being apart from each other for days, weeks, months… Faith buries her face in her hands. “I can’t be apart from you for that long, Tara. Maybe a couple days if we have to, but no more than that. It scares me deeply that something could happen to you if I’m not there.”

Tara inhales deeply as Faith finally lowers her shields and the almost paralyzing fear that Faith’s feeling comes through. “Oh, love…” Tara quickly heads towards Faith and gathers her in her arms. “I’m not going to leave you, love. I promise.”

“You’re gonna have to, Tare. To finish your schooling to become a veterinarian.” Faith wraps her arms tightly around her lover’s waist and buries her face in Tara’s neck. 

“Sweetie, the Doctor is working with his Alma Mater about my doing a learning degree with him. That information should have been in there with everything else.” Tara whispers, her eyes full of worry.

“It was, but it ain’t a guarantee, Tare. Then you’ll still have to do all the work and papers that you would need for your degree.” Faith points out roughly.

“Yes, I’ll be busy between working and studying, but one way or the other I’ll be doing it from here. I’m not leaving you, honey. There are other, less prestigious schools that offer this program with a respected, qualified veterinarian. Doctor Roberts just has to agree to it, and he already has. He’s already started all the paperwork needed, he’s even keeping track of all the operations and other diagnoses that we’ve had come through that I’ve helped with. I’ve already had more experience than probably any other student will have at this stage of the learning process.” Tara explains quietly. 

“And then some.” Faith mumbles into Tara’s neck, knowing that the time she’s spent with the Veterinarian is literally more than what most students have two years in with a practice after graduating. 

Tara sighs in relief as Faith settles back down, though knowing that her lover will have more questions and possibly even anger to work through. “I love you, honey. I’m planning on sticking around here. You need my protection just as much as I need yours.” Tara smiles softly at the quiet snort she gets from Faith. 

“You got a lot of fucking information up in your head.” Faith grumbles quietly as she finally bends her legs and scoops Tara up in her arms to make her way to the bedroom. “I ain’t used to this.”

Tara presses her lips gently against Faith’s neck. “I’m sorry, honey.”

“No need to be. But going from a GED to all the information you got…” Faith sighs quietly as she gently places Tara in the bed and climbs in beside her lover. Thankfully wiggling in tightly against and partially over her as Tara wraps her arms around her and holds her tight. “Don’t know if I like the idea of being smart.” Faith grumbles softly into Tara’s shoulder. 

“I hate to tell you this, but I don’t think I’ll be able to take all the information back. So, do me a favor. Turn the lights off in the living room.” Tara comments softly.

“Couldn’t have asked me to do that before I got comfy?” Faith grumbles as she nips gently at Tara’s shoulder. 

“No. I want you to try it magically, honey. You have all my memories and abilities now.” Tara explains, smiling at the quiet grunt she gets from her lover.

“Yeah, and I also know you don’t use magic unless you have a good reason. I have the same memories you got, babe. Your mama’s teachings were very effective. You don’t do something magically that you can do just as easily by regular means.” Faith presses her lips again to Tara’s shoulder before easing from the bed. 

Tara smiles as Faith hurries out to the living room and turns off the lamp. Chuckling quietly as Faith practically dives for the bed. 

“Wanna be close.” Faith mumbles, worming her way under the covers and against Tara. 

“Come on, love.” Tara urges her lover on top of her, smiling as Faith wiggles her body between her legs and works her hands under her back as she nuzzles in against her breasts. “I’m sorry, honey. I should have actually told you instead of letting you learn that way. I don’t know where my mind was.” Tara runs her hands soothingly through Faith’s hair, loving the feel of the thick silky strands under her fingers and the slayer’s strong body pressing against her. Smiling softly as Faith lets her know that she loves being pressed against her. “Sleep, honey.” Tara gently kneads Faith’s back as she feels her lover relaxing against her. 

“Love you.” Faith mumbles against Tara’s breast as she finally falls asleep.

“I love you, too.” Tara whispers softly, threading her fingers through Faith’s hair, as she closes her eyes to follow her lover in sleep.

***


	38. Chapter 38

Faith nibbles on her bottom lip as she reads the book, making notes in a notebook she’d snagged from her lover’s stash. Tara and Joyce having left to do some grocery shopping for dinner that night along with some additional regular shopping, both women grumbling about slayer stomachs. 

Faith slowly works her way through the rest of the book, stopping frequently to make notes, staring for long moments on one particular piece of information that makes her wonder. Closing her eyes she picture’s Tara’s body in her mind’s eye, slowly going over every inch mentally. Smiling as she gets sidetracked as she thinks about certain attributes of her lover’s body. Groaning as she feels the desire building, Faith grumbles internally and continues her remembrance of her lover’s body. Frowning as she vaguely remembers two lighter colored areas on her lover’s butt cheeks, not really thinking anything about it at the time she’d noticed them, Faith rubs a hand roughly over her face trying to remember if they looked like anything in particular. 

Growling and giving up on those thoughts, deciding to wait and have Tara strip when she gets home, Faith makes notes on the last section of the book. Flipping the book back to the first page, Faith starts to re-read it carefully making additional notes and comments as she goes as she waits for Tara to come home.

***

Tara laughs as she and Joyce put the groceries in the back of the Jeep. “How in the world did you do this every day when both Faith and Buffy lived at home with you?”

Joyce rolls her eyes and groans. “I went to the grocery store almost every day, or had Buffy or Faith run and pick stuff up. Usually Faith offered, since she’s not driving impaired.”

Tara chuckles at the comment, having heard about Buffy’s driving abilities. “I’m assuming her cooking and driving abilities are on the same lines?”

“You have no idea.” Joyce groans as they push their carts to the corral and walk back to the Jeep. “How are things working out with the whole Elf angle? Rupert told me that he got in a couple books from the Council.”

Tara sighs as she climbs in the Jeep, waiting for Joyce to climb in before explaining to her everything that they know so far. “Faith is probably reading the book as we speak. Trying to find out anything else that we should know.” 

Joyce stares stunned at Tara, having put the key in the ignition but never starting the vehicle as Tara explained to her about what they had learned. “What are you going to do?” Joyce finally questions softly, her mind wrapping around the thought that Tara and Faith could literally have a child, just the two women with no extra help.

“I don’t know.” Tara finally admits softly, her eyes worried. “Right now we’re just going to wait and see if we have to activate my powers fully to be able to take out Adam. I think it would be best, that way it gives Faith some time to come to terms with being a… father, I guess.” 

“Is she reacting badly to the thought?” Joyce questions, trying to wrap her mind around Faith being a parent. Shaking her head she finally starts the Jeep, checking before pulling out.

“Not really badly. More confused and worried that something’s going to happen to her. I’ve tried explaining to her that there’re no guarantees for any of us, and not just because of what living here on the Hellmouth means. I told her anyone anywhere doesn’t know what tomorrow brings.” Tara runs her hands through her hair, her eyes troubled as she watches the businesses pass by. “I honestly don’t know if she’s more worried about leaving me to raise our child alone, or being a role model if it comes to that. She doesn’t think she’s good enough, or deserves to be a parent.” Tara finally whispers, feeling the tears coming to her eyes, before groaning quietly. “Ah, hell.” Sending Faith a mental sorry as she realizes that her lover was able to hear her thoughts, not realizing they reached this far, Tara wipes the tears from her face. Smiling softly as Faith whispers a soft I love you to her mentally. 

“What?” Joyce looks worriedly at Tara as they wait at the red light.

“The connection obviously works from this far away.” Tara smiles tremulously.

“I know you mentioned the connection, but can you actually talk to each other or is it a picture kind of thing?” Joyce questions curiously.

“Both.” Tara purses her lips as her eyes twinkle merrily at some of the thoughts she’s sent to Faith in the past and some that Faith has sent her way at embarrassing moments. 

Joyce glances quickly at Tara, chuckling at the look on the blonde’s face. “Obviously you’ve both made use of the picture part, I take it?”

“You have no idea.” Tara chuckles, turning slightly to face Joyce a little more. 

“Knowing Faith, I might.” Joyce grins as Tara laughs, glad to hear the woman obviously letting some of the tension go. “What’s Faith thinking about now?”

“You really don’t want to know.” Tara smirks at Joyce, trying to keep the thoughts of what Faith was wanting to do to her when she gets home out of her mind. “I’ll put it this way, if Faith has her way we may not show up for dinner tonight.”

“And miss the fact that I invited Julie over to the house for dinner?” Joyce laughs out loud as Tara stares at her in surprise and shock. “Yes, I did. Buffy doesn’t know, I asked Julie after Buffy ran to get more ice. I’m surprised Faith didn’t listen in.”

“She was trying to behave, though it was driving her crazy wondering about you and Doc Roberts.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at Joyce.

Joyce blushes lightly and bites her bottom lip. “He’s a very nice man.”

“Yes, he is.” Tara’s lip quirks up in a half smile as Joyce blushes even darker. “Soooo… when are you two going out?”

Joyce groans quietly and runs a finger over her forehead. “Friday night he’s taking me out to dinner.”

“Ohhh, boy. I feel some serious ribbing coming your way.” Tara laughs as Joyce whimpers. “Just think about it. Buffy’s going to probably go completely nuts about your dating and Faith is going to ride this for all it’s worth. Probably on both sides of the coin.” Tara mumbles, realizing Faith will probably pick on the Doc, also. Though knowing her lover, she may threaten Doctor Roberts. Chuckling at the thought, she smiles as they pull up outside the apartment complex.

“Great. I didn’t even think about that.” Joyce mumbles as she steps out of the Jeep, helping Tara gather her groceries to take into the apartment building. Chuckling as Faith strides towards them. “Did you tell her we were here?”

“Don’t need to.” Tara shakes her head as Faith stops and nips playfully at her bottom lip. 

“I’m becoming more comfortable with the idea.” Faith admits softly. “We probably should talk some more about it.” Faith strokes a finger gently down Tara’s cheek before changing the subject. “Anymore of ours in the Jeep?” 

“The last three bags on the right side.” Tara smiles as Faith hurries to the Jeep and grabs the bags. Shaking her head at her lover, realizing Faith is about ready to burst with some kind of information, but keeping her thoughts somewhat partially blocked.

“We’ll talk about what I found out in a little while.” Faith gently bumps into Tara, urging her lover to the apartment building where Joyce is waiting. 

“You read the whole book?” Tara questions hurrying beside Faith. 

“Yes, babe.” Faith smiles gently at her lover. “Mrs. S, is it okay if we forgo dinner tonight?” Faith looks at Buffy’s mom, blinking as Joyce chuckles and shakes her head.

“You want to miss Buffy squirming when she realizes I invited Julie to the house for dinner?” Joyce’s eyes light up at the thought.

“You didn’t!” Faith laughs and looks at Tara as they make their way to the elevator. “I don’t think I could keep from pickin’ on her. And that might be a bit much, what do you think?”

“It might be best to give them a chance to get to know each other without us interfering.” Tara admits, looking at Joyce. “I think we would make Buffy a complete basket case if we were there. She’ll probably be bad enough with you inviting Julie without telling her.”

Faith snorts, then apologizes. “You didn’t tell her?” Laughing loudly, Faith follows the two women out of the elevator. “Mrs. S, your ass is gonna be grass!!” 

“I’m blaming you two.” Joyce smirks at the two young women, her eyes twinkling. “You’ve been a bad influence on me. Let alone the things you’ve done and said to poor Buffy!”

Faith smirks as she pushes the door open. “Tara’s been the worse.”

“Have not.” Tara laughs as she starts putting away the cold items. “Well, maybe.” 

“Who was the one teasing Buffy with saying we’d had sex in all the different places around the apartment?” Faith chuckles as Tara shrugs at her.

“She’s so easy to tease, I couldn’t resist. But who was the one that was standing there naked to let her in our apartment?” Tara wiggles her eyebrows as she finishes putting items in the refrigerator.

“No wonder she always comes home a basket case after being around you two.” Joyce laughs as Faith and Tara continue to pick on each other. “I should probably go. Are you two sure you don’t want to come over for dinner tonight?”

“No, we’ll let you have the family time thing tonight. Let B know me and Tare will take care of patrol so she don’t have to worry about it. We need to talk anyway.” Faith finishes putting the meat Tara had bought in the freezer. 

“Thanks for the ride to the grocery store.” Tara smiles as she walks Joyce to the door. “Makes it easier.”

“Anytime, Tara. Whenever you need a ride or to borrow the Jeep, just call. You two have a good day and be careful tonight.” Joyce gently clasps Tara’s shoulder and smiles at the younger woman. 

“We will. You have a good night. Be sure to let us know what happens.” Tara smiles as Joyce chuckles wickedly as she walks down the hallway towards the elevator. 

Faith finishes placing the staples in the pantry and cabinets before folding the bags and putting them away. “Well, we’re stocked up for a couple days.”

“If that.” Tara smiles as she locks the door and walks towards her lover. “Are you going to release that partial wall thing you have going on? And when did you figure out how to do that?”

“Thought I would try it, instead of using the full wall. I just wanted certain things that I learned to stay with me for now, until I find out for sure.” Faith smiles softly at her lover. “I need you to strip. I think I remember something on your body and wanted to double check it.”

Tara looks down at her body and quirks an eyebrow as she looks at her lover. “Something on my body? Nothing that most women don’t have. I mean I don’t have any tattoos or piercings anywhere.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover, a gleam of mischief coming into her eyes. “Though I’m sure someone might be able to talk me into one or the other.”

“Hmm… I like that idea.” Faith smirks at the thought of getting Tara’s nipples and belly button pierced, not worried so much about tattooing the beautiful pale skin, enjoying marking the pale flesh with her mouth instead.

“We’ll discuss it.” Tara chuckles as Faith’s thoughts flitter through her brain. “Why do I have to strip?”

“I need to look at your body.” Faith waves her finger and looks pointedly at her clothes. 

“I think this is just your way of making me strip so you can play.” Tara finally gives in and leans down to untie her tennis shoes, straightening up and toeing them off as she unbuttons her shirt.

“Oh, you would know if I wanted to play.” Faith growls playfully as she reaches out to stroke a finger over the flesh pushed up by the bra. Shaking her head, Faith eases back from Tara, loving to touch the blonde, but wanting to see if she’s right before getting sidetracked. 

“What are you looking for?” Tara unhooks her bra, sliding it off watching Faith look at her body intently.

“Birthmarks.” Faith slowly works her way around Tara, not seeing anything.

“Birthmarks?” Tara shakes her head and laughs quietly. “I don’t think I have any, honey.”

“Still looking. Birthmarks aren’t always real noticeable, ya’ know.” Faith points out as she tugs on Tara’s jeans. “Off!”

“Bossy assed slayer.” Tara grumbles playfully before unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, sliding them down, smirking as she hears the quiet groan coming from Faith. “You bought them.”

“Hell yeah, I did. And I did a damn good job of picking them out. But you’re the one that makes them look absolutely wonderful.” Faith shakes her head at the sight of her lover in the skimpy underwear. Trailing a finger along the edge of the waistband, Faith smirks as Tara’s stomach flinches and contracts. Helping her lover, Faith slips her fingers under the strip of cloth and gently slides it down Tara’s legs, placing a kiss on Tara’s stomach as she kneels in front of her lover.

Tara groans quietly and threads her hands through Faith’s hair as her lover teases her by dragging her fingers slowly back up her legs. “Faith!” Tara warns softly.

“I’m still looking.” Faith smirks as she finally drags her face away from her lover’s body, having been enjoying the smell of arousal coming from Tara, silently debating on making love to Tara now, or waiting. 

“If you’re going to be teasing me, I’d rather you do this while I’m lying down so I don’t collapse from lack of oxygen.” Tara growls, tugging Faith’s hair as her lover is close enough to her that her hair keeps brushing tantalizingly against her thighs even as Faith’s weapon roughened fingers run across her flesh.

“That can be arranged.” Faith scoops Tara up in her arms as she stands, carrying her lover to the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. Stopping as Tara looks at her.

“Clothes.” Tara looks into smiling brown eyes. “You can look, but there will be more than looking when you’re done.” 

“Like the sounds of that.” Faith chuckles and quickly strips her clothes off and kneels on the bed, placing a quick kiss on Tara’s lips, before starting at Tara’s toes and carefully looking over her lover’s body.

Tara props her body up on her elbows and watches Faith as she looks over her body. “So, I understand you’re looking for birthmarks, but why is it so important?”

Faith chews on her bottom lip, trying to keep her thoughts from leaking to her lover. Sighing quietly as Tara silently begs her just to tell her what she’d found.

“Please, Faith.” Tara finally speaks out loud, seeing Faith hesitate and her fingers gently grasping her calves. 

“But if you don’t have the birthmarks, it’s a moot point.” Faith looks up at her lover. “I don’t know if it would get your hopes up if I tell you only to dash ‘em if you do or don’t have the birthmarks. I don’t honestly know how you’ll feel.” 

“Just tell me.” Tara orders softly, watching Faith.

Faith exhales loudly as she finishes looking at her lover’s legs. “Do you mind if I look at your back side? I didn’t think you had anything on your front half. I’ve spent quite a few hours on it, and never noticed anything. But your backside…”

Tara chuckles and rolls over, tucking the pillow under her chin. Smiling as she feels Faith press a kiss on the back of the calf of one of her legs. “Talk, love. Or just take down that wall you have.”

Faith hesitates for a few minutes, as she slowly works her way up Tara’s body, trailing her fingertips over Tara’s thighs.

Tara whimpers quietly and shifts her face to bury it in the pillow as Faith’s fingers brush lightly over the backs of her thighs. As Faith’s hands clasp the tops of her thighs tightly and her lover inhales, Tara lifts and turns her head to look over her shoulder at Faith’s surprised countenance. “Faith?”

Faith looks at the paler areas on both butt cheeks. Knowing that if she hadn’t been specifically looking for them, she would have missed the two birthmarks. Trailing a finger over her lover’s left butt cheek, she smiles at the sight of what could only be an apple. “What does the apple, or apple tree mean, Tara?” Faith questions softly, already knowing the answer, but wanting Tara to say it.

“I’m assuming you’re not meaning as in the Adam and Eve portion…” Tara shakes her head and thinks for a few minutes before explaining softly. “Going back a ways, the apple is known as the ‘Fruit of the Gods’. It’s also a symbol of immortality and sexuality. Supposedly apples and apple cider have aphrodisiac qualities, but I’m not so sure about that. Kind of like oysters and green M & M’s.” Tara chuckles before shrugging her shoulders as she shifts her head back to rest on the pillow. “I believe in Norse myth, apples were also considered responsible for immortality, and keeping the Gods young. Something about the golden apples if my mythology is correct.”

Faith nods at the explanation, tracing the shape of the apple on her lover’s butt cheek. Shifting her hand to the shape on her lover’s right butt cheek, Faith stares at it for a few long minutes as she sifts through all the information her lover had learned from her mother. “You have an inordinate amount of information on plants, trees and herbs, Tara.”

“My mother’s doing. She said that it was part of my heritage to know the good along with the bad that plants could do. Plus with magic, I needed to know where to ground and not ground myself.” Tara shrugs. “Some trees and areas I’m more in tune with than other areas. Then there’re the natural lei lines that I can find and tap into. I can tap into the lei lines and have unlimited power at my fingertips, if I need it.”

Faith hums quietly as she trails her fingers over the other birthmark, the looks of it was harder to make out, but almost positive it’s an elm tree. “What of the elm?”

Tara blinks and sighs quietly. “The elm is supposedly the home of fairies. The wood itself is resistant to splitting and the elm is associated with the Earth Goddesses. It’s also known for stability and helpful in grounding spells.” Tara’s surprised when she feels Faith placing soft kisses over her butt cheeks before urging her to roll over. Looking up into Faith’s brown eyes as the slayer eases her body slowly down onto hers to stare at her, Tara lifts both hands to stroke her fingers over Faith’s cheeks.

“What if you were to find out that your mom hadn’t found her soul mate and actually found another elf to mate with instead? The only other way to continue her line was to mate with another female elf.” Faith presses a soft kiss to Tara’s chin before slowly continuing. “Your mother was from the Elm line of elves, Tara. Your other… mother, was from the Apple line. The only way to know is that there are birthmarks of both parents on the child of the union. Your mom didn’t die because of being rejected, or something happening to her mate. She never found her, and decided to marry your dad. I don’t know how or why, but obviously she came into contact with the other female elf and decided she wanted to have you.” 

Tara stares at her lover in surprise, searching her lover’s serious brown eyes. “So, she actually did die of Leukemia?”

“Pretty sure, babe.” Faith finally drops the wall before easing her face in her lover’s neck, pressing a hot, wet kiss to the flesh, smiling as Tara’s hands stroke down her body as her lover sifts through the information that she’s learned.

Tara trails her fingers up Faith’s back and gently brushes back her lover’s hair, smiling at Faith. “I think I like that better, than thinking she’d found her love and been rebuffed or something happened to her.” 

Faith sighs in relief, flicking her tongue out to lick across her lover’s pulse point. “There was one thing I was wondering that the book didn’t explain and you don’t know. But does the elfin lines mean anythin’, or is it like saying you’re French, English, Swedish, Scottish, or whatever?”

Tara presses a kiss to the top of Faith’s head, silently wondering the same thing. “Well, I do have an affinity for being well grounded when I’m practicing magic.”

“And you’re very stable and even tempered.” Faith offers, wiggling a little as Tara’s fingers had started to trail over her back, the nails scraping gently as her lover thinks. 

“Which with you is a definite plus.” Tara jokes, her eyes twinkling merrily as she picks on her lover.

“Yeah, yeah. But you love me anyway.” Faith growls as Tara starts to dig her fingers more firmly into her back. 

“I love you completely.” Tara shifts and nibbles on Faith’s ear, chuckling warmly as Faith whimpers. Trailing her tongue up the outer edge of her lover’s ear, Tara stops in shock. Pulling away, she pushes Faith’s hair away from her ear, looking at the flesh.

“What?” Faith questions hoarsely, tuning into her lover’s surprise and shock. 

“Your ear…” Tara trails off and gently runs her finger over the flesh, noticing it seems to be less round and has more of a point to it. Probably not noticeable to anyone but her. 

Faith unconsciously groans and closes her eyes at Tara’s touch, pressing her body more firmly into Tara’s.

Tara grins wickedly at Faith’s response. “Paybacks are going to be a bitch, but did that damn book say anything about my mate becoming an Elf?”

Faith growls with desire as Tara continues to caress over her ear. Finally reaching up to distance the distracting fingers from her ear, Faith sighs in relief. “No, you know everything I know from the book. There was nothing else in there.”

Tara grins as Faith shifts and looks down at her. “Everything that I am? I wonder how well the Elf and Slayer are going to mix?” 

“Shit!” Faith groans, shaking her head. “Tweed is gonna fucking flip.” Faith reaches up to run her fingers over her ear, barely feeling a difference in the flesh. “It’s not noticeable like yours.” Faith doesn’t know whether she’s happy at that fact, or upset. Loving Tara’s ears, the shape, the texture the taste… Growling Faith dips her head down and suckles on the lobe for a moment before nibbling gently up the flesh as Tara moans and whimpers beneath her.

“Damn!” Tara releases her grip on Faith’s ass from where her hands had migrated as Faith started to attack her ear. 

“Don’t wanna get it.” Faith mumbles into Tara’s neck as the phone rings in the background.

“It might be important.” Tara points out unnecessarily. 

“Fuck!” Faith growls and eases from her lover to answer the ringing phone.

***


	39. Chapter 39

“Damn wimpy assed slayer.” Faith grumbles quietly as they make their way up the sidewalk outside the Summers’ residence. 

Tara bites her lip to keep from laughing. Buffy had called their apartment in a panic before begging them to come to dinner to act as a buffer between her and Julie. “She’s just nervous because she’s never dated a woman, Faith.”

“I didn’t either before you, and I didn’t act like this.” Faith puts on an innocent wide-eyed look. “Faith, Tara, please!! I don’t know how to act… and she’s your friend. You two work with her please, please, please….” Faith whines in a higher pitched voice. 

“She’s going to kick your ass for picking on her like that.” Tara warns, not able to keep the laughter from bubbling out. Watching Faith imitate Buffy tickling her, Faith’s movements completely alien to her and way too sissified for her lover, and for Buffy for that matter. 

“I’d like to see her try.” Faith grins evilly at the thought. Turning her head she looks down the street as she hears a vehicle driving slowly towards them. 

“That’s Julie.” Tara recognizes the car, quickly stepping back towards the street, Tara waves towards the woman, smiling as Julie waves back and picks up speed before slowing down to pull in the driveway. 

“Good timing!” Julie grins jumping out of the vehicle and shutting the door. 

“So how did Mrs. S end up inviting you here for dinner?” Faith questions curiously, smirking at the woman.

Julie blushes and shrugs her shoulders. “She didn’t really invite me. It was more of an order.” Julie admits, a quick smile crossing her face. “I swore I heard her mumbling something about if she left it up to Buffy, she’d be old and gray before she would ask.”

Faith snorts and Tara laughs quietly. “Well come in, J. Mrs. S is a great cook…” Faith trails off and looks at Tara. “What’s she fixing for dinner tonight?”

“I don’t know. She picked up quite a few different items at the grocery store.” Tara shrugs, wrapping her arm around Faith’s waist. “We better probably head in before Buffy blows a gasket.” Turning to Julie Tara quirks an eyebrow at her co-worker. “Soooo… You like Buffy?”

Julie swallows hard and slowly nods her head as both women look at her intently. “Yes, I do.”

“Good. Never got that vibe from you before, though.” Tara grins crookedly at Julie as they make their way towards the front door.

“Probably because it’s been so long since I’ve been with anyone, I’m sending off a neutered vibe.” Julie grumbles, before laughing.

Faith grunts and pulls Tara tightly to her. “I know what you mean. I go a day without any and I feel like I’m being punished or somethin’.” Faith growls and nips at Tara’s neck.

“You go five minutes without any and you’re going through withdrawals.” Tara laughs and smacks her lover on the shoulder. “Try and behave a little tonight.”

“Ain’t no fun.” Faith grumbles before pinching Tara’s butt and opening the door to the house, sliding quickly inside before Tara can get her back.

“You’re going to pay for that.” Tara growls quietly, rubbing her butt cheek as she follows her lover into the house. 

“I can’t wait and see what the Doc will do when you act like this at the clinic.” Julie chuckles gleefully as she rubs her hands together. 

“I already warned him about the fact we might be getting naughty, he didn’t seem overly concerned about it.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows as she calls out. “Mrs. S, we’re here.” Faith nods her head towards the kitchen before heading that way.

“She just makes herself at home, huh?” Julie cautiously follows Faith into the kitchen.

“That’s because she lived here for over a year.” Tara explains as she smiles at the sight of Faith sneaking a piece of carrot off the cutting board after whispering something back to Joyce, having heard Joyce’s voice before she stepped into the kitchen. 

“I’ll put your ass to work.” Joyce warns, halfheartedly smacking at the slayer, winking conspiratorially at the slayer.

“What’cha want me to do?” Faith accepts the knife from Joyce and starts cutting the carrots she hands her. 

“Anything you want me to do, and where’s Buffy?” Tara questions curiously.

“You can throw a salad together if you want, and Buffy had to run down to the corner store to pick up another gallon of milk. As soon as I got home she fixed a couple sandwiches and pretty much demolished the gallon I had here.” Joyce grumbles quietly, shaking her head at her daughter. 

“You know she sucks that stuff down like there’s no tomorrow.” Faith chuckles and pops another piece of carrot in her mouth as she goes back to slicing the carrots. “What’s for dinner anyway?”

“Baked chicken, steamed carrots, salad, baked potatoes, rolls and I picked up a couple pies at the grocery store along with ice cream.” Joyce grins as Faith groans appreciatively. 

“How come I get the idea that food is a major thing with Faith?” Julie murmurs to Tara, from where she’s helping the blonde throw the salad together.

“Her and Buffy both. And to just give you a little hint, it’s useless to whisper, they both have exceptional hearing.” Tara grins crookedly at her friend as they finish making the salad. 

“She’s back.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows and watches Julie straighten slightly and her head turn towards the kitchen doorway.

Tara smirks as her eyes are caught by her lover’s twinkling brown eyes. “Behave, love.”

“Don’t hafta. Was going to, but B called.” Faith shrugs and finishes with the carrots. “She’s fair game now.”

“I heard that.” Buffy grumbles quietly at Faith, before smiling shyly at Julie. “Did you find the house okay?”

“Yes, I did. Your mom gave great directions.” Julie looks over at Mrs. Summers who’s giggling quietly as she checks the potatoes and chickens in the oven.

“Yes, mom and I are going to need to have a little discussion.” Buffy narrows her gaze on her mom.

“Well, ladies the chicken and potatoes are almost done, so I’ll put the carrots on to steam, if you don’t mind setting the table?” Joyce conveniently ignores Buffy.

Faith snorts as she grabs down plates, looking at her lover, she winks at Tara. 

“Sure, we’ll set the table.” Tara smacks Faith on the ass as the slayer walks by her. Leaning in to Buffy, Tara whispers loudly. “Ain’t gonna work Buffy, Moms always win.”

“Got that right.” Joyce smirks as she hears her daughter whimper. 

Tara grabs silverware and hurries after Faith, chuckling wickedly as she disappears through the door. 

Buffy grumbles as she places the milk in the refrigerator. Shutting the door she opens the freezer and pulls out the ice container and quickly fills the glasses with the ice cubes. 

“I’ll take these into the dining room.” Julie offers, grabbing three glasses and heading towards the dining room door.

“You might want to…” Buffy trails off before laughing at the squeak she hears coming from Julie. “Wait.” Buffy finishes, smirking as Julie turns quickly around and sets the glasses on the island again.

“Don’t tell me they’re going at it already?” Joyce rolls her eyes as she pulls out the potatoes and chickens. 

“When aren’t they going at it? At least I think they still had their clothes on.” Buffy chuckles at the blushing Julie. 

“They were still on, but not quite in their proper positions.” Julie admits, blushing remembering getting a glimpse of tanned skin from where Tara had pulled up Faith’s shirt and was attacking the dark-haired woman.

“Clothes on is good.” Buffy nods her head as she grabs the glasses and carries them into the dining room. “Stop trying to eat Faith, Tara. It’s almost dinner time.” 

“She’s pretty tasty, though.” Tara growls, releasing Faith’s breast grinning up at her lover, who’s panting heavily and staring at her with desire-filled eyes. “Upstairs for a quickie? After all, Buffy screwed up our afternoon fun.”

“Fuck, yeah.” Faith growls, picking Tara up and disappearing quickly from the dining room.

“Don’t use my room!” Buffy calls out after the two women, rolling her eyes as she turns around to a wide-eyed Julie. “You get used to it after a while. As long as clothes are more or less on, it’s of the good.” Buffy sniggers quietly as she eases past the tall dark-haired woman and walks into the kitchen. 

Joyce chuckles as she cuts apart the chickens, leaving complete chickens whole for Buffy and Faith. “You’ll have to tell her about the shock you had when Tara was sun burnt.”

“Jeez mom! I’d rather not. I still haven’t pulled my foot out of my mouth for that one. Though Tara seems to enjoy picking on me quite frequently now.” Buffy grumbles quietly as she grabs the salad bowl and takes it into the dining room as Julie comes back in to grab the dressings.

“What happened?” Julie questions curiously, surprised when Buffy blushes darkly. 

“I got a major eyeful after going off on Faith before I knew or understood what was happening.” Buffy wipes a hand down her face as she walks back to the kitchen. 

“You didn’t catch those two in the middle of…” Julie’s eyes open wide at the thought.

“No! Thank God that hasn’t happened yet!! Though the way those two go at it…” Buffy smirks as she hears a distinct ‘bitch’ coming from Faith upstairs. “Of course seeing naked Faith running around is becoming a common occurrence.” Buffy chuckles wickedly as she hears Faith crying out loudly, looking at Julie, who’s eyes are opened wide and staring up at the ceiling.

“They’re not…” Julie stares in shock as Buffy nods her head grinning hugely at her. “You’re just screwing with me.” 

“Nope. They’re getting all hot and heavy up there. Be thankful they’re not doing it in the kitchen… or on the dining room table.” Buffy blinks and looks at the table in consideration. “If they did…” Buffy growls quietly at the thought.

“Buffy, honey, stop picking on those two and help with carrying the rest of the food in.” Joyce bumps into her daughter as she carries the large platter piled high with chicken into the dining room. 

“Yes, mom. But you have to tell the horny two to come down for dinner.” Buffy smirks as she spins around to gather more of the food carrying it in.

“Faith, Tara, come down the food’s on the table.” Joyce states calmly in her normal voice before going back to the kitchen, Julie following her. 

“They really aren’t up there having sex, are they?” Julie questions Mrs. Summers, surprised as Joyce just grins at her in answer. 

“Ye of little trust.” Buffy has to laugh at the shocked look on Julie’s face. “I’m sorry, but you can ask them when they come back down.” Buffy gently runs a hand down the taller woman’s arm, smiling up into pale blue eyes. “Be careful at the clinic. If you don’t know where they are, you might want to keep your eyes open so you don’t accidentally walk in on them.”

Tara grins as she comes into the kitchen, her flushed face a tell tale sign. “Faith will be down in a few minutes. Anything else I can help with?” 

Buffy snorts and shakes her head. “You might want to tell Julie what you two were up to, she doesn’t believe us.”

Tara blushes darkly and shakes her head. “I don’t want to upset her sensibilities with what we were doing.” 

“Like she won’t possibly walk in on something at the office.” Faith grins before nuzzling tenderly at Tara’s neck. “Love you.” Faith whispers and places a soft kiss on Tara’s cheek. 

“I love you, too.” Tara smiles and pats her lover’s arm that had wrapped around her waist. 

Julie stares at the two women in shock before slowly shaking her head. “In a way I think you’re just messing with me… but in another I believe it.”

“Believe it.” Faith grins and wiggles her eyebrows. Hugging Tara quickly, Faith reaches for one of the two liters of soda and carries it out to the table for her and Tara as the other women chuckle and head to the dining room.

Julie slowly follows the women, feeling like she’s dropped into the twilight zone. Watching as Joyce settles at the head of the table, while Faith and Tara cozy up beside each other laughingly jostling each other while placing food on each other’s plates, she sits down beside Buffy who’s smiling shyly at her.

Accepting the platter of chicken, she puts a wing on her plate before passing it to Buffy shaking her head as the woman piles her plate as much as Faith is. Laughing softly, she fills her plate, passing the items on to Buffy from where Faith hands them to her. Settling down to eat, she listens to the playful banter between the women, occasionally commenting and answering questions that are directed at her.

“So, how long have you been living here in Sunnydale, Julie?” Joyce questions curiously as she sips on her soda. 

“Three years, actually. I moved here from North Dakota.” Julie smiles glancing at Buffy who’s watching her curiously. 

“Not meaning for it to sound the way it’s going to, but why the hell did you move here?” Buffy yelps as her mom smacks her. “Mom!”

“You could have phrased that better. I thought I taught you manners.” Joyce narrows her gaze on her daughter before turning her look on Faith who’s chuckling and Tara who has a hand over her mouth and was trying not to laugh.

“We know she doesn’t have any manners. Anyone that comes busting into a person’s bedroom…” Faith snaps her mouth shut as Tara taps her on the leg mentally telling her to behave. Turning her gaze on her lover, Faith grumbles quietly. “You don’t let me have any fun at all.”

Buffy interrupts before Tara can say anything. “Don’t even go there! But I will try and rephrase the question.” Buffy turns and looks apologetically at Julie who’s quietly giggling beside her. “What brought you to Sunnydale?”

Julie smiles at Buffy before relaxing back in the chair and turning somewhat towards the small blonde. “I wanted to live in California, but I didn’t want to live in any of the larger cities. I was working at the veterinarian’s office at home, and she went to school with Doctor Roberts. They kept in contact over the years and one thing led to another.” Julie shrugs, smiling. 

“Hmm. Sounds like this town might actually get something right occasionally.” Buffy murmurs before blushing and looking down at her plate. 

Faith elbows Tara, smirking she sends a mental note to her lover. ‘We don’t need to embarrass her, she’s doing a good job herself.’

Tara smacks Faith’s thigh, chuckling quietly. “Personally I agree with you, Buffy. Occasionally something actually works out right in this... town.” Tara looks at her lover and wiggles her eyebrows. 

Faith grasps Tara’s hand, threading her fingers through Tara’s before lifting them to kiss the back of her hand. 

“Are they always like that?” Julie questions, unconsciously shifting closer to Buffy as she whispers the words.

“Whispering in this house with me or Faith around is useless.” Buffy grins at the woman before answering her question, not aware that Julie had already been told the same thing. “And yes, they’re like this or worse most of the time. After you accidentally walk in on them a couple times, or hear them you’ll eventually get used to it.”

“Do that often, do you?” Julie laughs as Buffy blushes and rubs a hand over her face.

“It isn’t my fault. It’s theirs!” Buffy points accusingly at the two chuckling women across from them. “Opening the door while naked, strolling around the house without a care and without a stitch of clothing on...” Buffy rolls her eyes as Faith chuckles wickedly.

“Do you mind that I like to run around the house naked?” Faith questions her lover curiously. 

“Personally I enjoy the hell out of it. Clothes are optional at our apartment, though I think Joyce prefers them to more or less stay on here.” Tara turns questioning eyes to Joyce, chuckling as the older woman rolls her eyes.

“She never took the hint about wearing the robes I kept buying her. So it was either get used to it, or just overlook it.” Joyce admits, before turning mischief-filled eyes on her daughter. “Though I think I took it a lot better than Buffy has.”

“Because they don’t tease you and answer the damn door nude literally after they have had sex.” Buffy grumbles, blushing a deep dark red.

“I think you’re just jealous.” Julie whispers softly.

Buffy snaps her head towards the woman, her eyes wide, while Faith guffaws loudly.

“Hot damn! I like her.” Faith grins hugely at Tara before turning back to a lightly blushing Julie. “Are you easily scared or grossed out?”

“I work in a veterinarian’s office. I see a lot of weird and disgusting things. What do you think?” Julie rolls her eyes at the dark-haired woman.

“Good. I’ll take that as a no.” Faith chuckles and relaxes back in the chair, clasping Tara’s thigh and squeezing gently. “I was just curious.” Faith answers the questioning look in Julie’s eyes. Reaching out with her other hand, Faith grabs her drink, sipping it quickly as she watches Buffy steal glances at Julie. 

Deciding to change the conversation slightly, Tara looks at Joyce. “What else do you have planned after dinner? Did you rent a couple movies to watch or something?” Tara jokes and winks. “Or were you planning on kicking them out and telling them to go to a coffee shop or something?”

“I’ve done the mom thing. I’ve invited her to the house it’s up to Buffy now.” Joyce jokes and smirks at her blushing daughter.

“Mom!!” Buffy groans, crossing her arms over her chest. “How do you know she even likes me? Or that she might be gay… or at least bi?”

“I’m biased. How can she not like you?” Joyce winks at her daughter, before glancing at Julie, chuckling as the woman blushes lightly even as she laughs. “Anyway, I’m not getting any younger and I asked her if she liked you.”

“YOU DIDN’T!” Buffy cries out, feeling like her cheeks are going to burst into flames at any moment. Turning worried eyes towards Julie, she whimpers as she sees the truth in Julie’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Julie shrugs and slowly relaxes even more. Though the women obviously enjoyed picking on each other tremendously, they obviously cared about each other. Though having a woman’s mother trying to hook her up with her daughter was odd, she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Would you maybe like to go out to dinner one night this week?” Julie questions softly, her eyes serious. 

Buffy nibbles on her lip and slowly nods her head. “If you don’t mind going out with me.”

“Would I ask if I minded?” Julie chuckles and reaches up to tuck a loose blonde hair behind Buffy’s ear, smiling as the woman smiles shyly at her again. Loving that smile, but also liking the mischievous smile, along with the grins and other facial features she’s seen crossing the small woman’s face. 

“See, you didn’t need us here to run interference for ya’, B.” Faith tugs on Tara’s hand. “Come on, let’s let them have some getting to know each other time. We’ll see ya’ tomorrow night, B.” Faith calls out over her shoulder, winking at the two women as she ushers Tara out of the dining room and the house.

“You had them come over here because I was going to be here?” Julie blinks in surprise as she turns to Buffy. Ignoring the fact that Joyce had taken the opportunity and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Ummm… Yes.” Buffy admits quietly, her eyes downcast. “I’ve never…” Taking a deep breath, Buffy finally looks up into gorgeous pale blue eyes. “I’ve never been attracted to a woman before, Julie. Let alone even considered the possibility of dating one. They were kind of here to help me relax and break up the seriousness of my mom actually butting her nose into my love life.”

“Was it so bad?” Julie questions softly, her eyes searching Buffy’s hazel eyes. 

“No. Actually I think it might have been the right thing to do.” Buffy smiles softly, finally relaxing. “I don’t know when, if ever, I would have gotten up the courage to ask you out.”

“Subtle hint, here Buffy. I was planning on questioning Tara and Faith about you this week. So if your mom hadn’t had me come here…” Julie smiles as Buffy realizes what she’s saying. 

“Thank God.” Buffy chuckles. “I know mom bought dessert, but would you like to maybe walk downtown and get a milk shake or something?”

“I think I would like that.” Julie smiles as Buffy stands and holds her hand out to her. Gently grasping the petite blonde’s hand, she follows her out of the house.

Joyce grins at the sight of her daughter and Julie walking down the sidewalk, still holding hands. “You owe your old mom, Buffy.” Joyce chuckles before walking back to the dining room to gather the dishes, placing the food on the island as Faith and Tara sneak in the back door. “Finish eating this food or it’ll go to waste. I don’t think either one of them are going to be back for a couple hours.”

Faith chuckles and settles down at the island. 

“And did you two actually sneak upstairs and have sex?” Joyce questions curiously as she sits down across from Faith, smiling at the sight of Tara resting her chin on Faith’s head and grinning crookedly at her. 

“What do you think, Mrs. S?” Faith laughs as Joyce tosses the dishtowel at her. “Nah. But we did make out for a while. I can’t believe you wanted us to push their buttons like that.”

“Like you were against the idea.” Tara murmurs, running her fingers through Faith’s hair. “And Buffy had to play into it, unknowingly. Hell, even Julie did, too.”

“My daughter makes too many comments that Faith can play on normally, it was bound to happen.” Joyce shrugs, chuckling quietly. “But I was afraid if I didn’t push Buffy a little she would never admit she liked her. I didn’t realize Julie was planning on pushing the matter if Buffy didn’t.”

“Who cares how they got together, as long as they do. Got them together, it’s up to them to take it from here.” Faith works on a chicken leg, leaning back into her lover. 

Stroking both hands gently over Faith’s shoulders, Tara smiles and presses her lips to the top of her lover’s head. “We should probably visit Mr. Giles after you finish dinner.”

Faith grumbles quietly under her breath. “I guess. You’re wantin’ to tell him what we learned, ain’t ya’?” Faith questions roughly.

“Some of it. I honestly don’t believe a good portion of it has anything to do with the Watcher’s Council.” Tara admits softly.

“And they don’t have any right to the information about elves.” Faith whispers, tilting her head back to look up into blue eyes. “Not that we have all the answers, but we have a better understanding than we did. Do you know how much info you wanna give him?”

“Just tell him that you are becoming an Elf, and that you literally have all my memories, abilities and information along with your own. We aren’t exactly sure what that entails, and that’s the truth.” Tara sighs quietly. 

“Except if I really need to bippity boppity boo something, I can.” Faith grins at her lover, accepting the kiss she gives her. 

“Yes.” Tara whispers against Faith’s lips. “Finish eating, love.”

“You’re becoming an Elf?” Joyce questions, her eyes widening in surprise.

“Well, her ears are not quite so round and are becoming more… sensitive.” Tara chuckles as she strokes a finger over one of her lover’s ears and Faith growls and shifts from her touch. “I warned you.”

Faith grabs Tara and pulls her around to practically sit in her lap after she spreads her legs for her lover. “I know. I’m gonna be fucking payin’ for who knows how long.” 

“Yep.” Tara grins crookedly and wraps an arm around Faith’s neck, smiling as Joyce chuckles.

“What comes around goes around?” Joyce questions curiously, her eyes alight with laughter.

“Oh… and then some.” Tara nips playfully at Faith’s neck as her lover groans loudly. 

“Might make her think twice before doing something from now on.” Joyce points out, looking from Tara to Faith and back again, before shaking her head. “Never mind, I take that back!”

Tara laughs quietly, before yelping softly as Faith pinches her butt. “You’ll get paid back for that, too.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Faith smirks and rubs the spot while wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Rotten.” Tara whispers, her eyes twinkling merrily before looking back towards Joyce, the three women talking while Faith finishes eating.

***


	40. Chapter 40

“I really should let the Council know about this new development.” Giles pinches his nose and closes his eyes at the thought of Faith actually, physically, becoming an elf. 

“I’d rather them not know exactly what the book says about elves. There’s probably a very good reason why there isn’t a lot of information readily available about us, and I would rather it stay that way.” Tara leans into Faith as her mate wraps her arm around her waist in silent support.

Giles looks at the two women for a few minutes before slowly nodding his head. “I understand, and more yet, agree with you. Though they will know more about elves now that Faith is…” Giles waves at the slayer, furrowing his brows at the thought before shaking his head. 

“What’s bad is the fact that there’s still a lot of shit we don’t know.” Faith looks towards Tara at the quiet see she receives from her lover. “We never were able to clarify some of the points, like the fact that if an Elf finds its mate, are they immortal? Or does it literally mean that if one dies, the other one will eventually die?”

Tara runs a finger over her forehead and shakes her head. “I doubt that we would be immortal, Faith. I mean… that’s too out there even for everything else.”

Faith shrugs and looks at the Watcher, silently wondering what he thinks.

Seeing the look on the slayer’s face, Giles just shakes his head. “I don’t know, Faith. Unfortunately the only way to know is if someone tried to kill one of you after you reach your full potential. Until then, I would assume that if one of you should die, eventually the other would follow. Or maybe that would only work if you died first, Faith. Tara might eventually follow you. Whereas where you’re not truly an ‘elf’, you may continue to live.”

“But she is becoming an elf.” Tara points out softly. The two women having been talking about this for the last four days, ever since Sunday’s revelations, and had come to the Magic Box directly from work today, planning on meeting up with Buffy and Julie for dinner out.

Faith hears her lover’s thoughts and glances up at the clock, realizing if they want to clean up they should probably get ready to leave. “Tweed, do what ya’ gotta do. But I’m telling you flat out… They ain’t learning nothin’ else about us. We don’t know what information could end up being used against us, you know?” 

Giles slowly nods his understanding. “Let me think on it for a bit. I wonder if the best thing to do would be just to ignore the fact that you two can read the book, but since no one can read it that I want to keep it here in case something within Tara ‘unlocks’ at some date so she can read it.” Giles murmurs out loud, more thinking out loud than actually speaking to the two young women. 

“If you go that way, I’d appreciate it.” Tara admits quietly, looking at the Watcher. “But if you need to return it, maybe we could make a copy of it, or something so we have it with us.”

“Quite.” Giles purses his lips and taps the earpiece of his glasses against his lips as he continues to think through what information they’ve learned and which way he should go. 

“We need to go, babe. I want to take a quick shower before meeting up with B and Jules.” Faith smiles as Tara grins crookedly at her in acceptance. “Later, Tweed.”

“Yes, yes. Have a good night.” Giles waves the two women out the door before settling down, silently considering what to do.

***

Buffy nervously changes for the fifth time, looking at herself in the full-length mirror, groaning as she goes back to her closet again.

Joyce chuckles quietly as she pokes her head in her daughter’s room, seeing the pile of clothes on her bed, never remembering Buffy having this much problem choosing what to wear before. “Having difficulties?”

”MOM!” Buffy whines and looks at her mother as she looks back at her closet. “I don’t have anything to wear.” Buffy finally grumbles loudly.

Joyce snorts loudly before shaking her head at her daughter. “Honey, you have plenty to wear. Look at the bed and your closet. Heck, you even have more clothes in Faith’s closet now that she’s moved out.” 

Buffy’s eyes light up and she slides by her mom to head to the other closet. “Maybe something from there…”

Joyce groans and slowly follows her daughter across the hallway as Buffy starts to sort through her clothes.

“What does one woman wear out on a date with another woman?” Buffy questions herself more than her mom as she looks at her clothes.

“Whatever she wants to.” Joyce answers, chuckling at the soft growl and the dirty look she receives from her daughter. “Honey, you know she already likes you. From talking with her Sunday, she seems to like you for you, not what you look like.”

Buffy pouts slightly. “But I want her to like the way I look, too.”

Joyce groans and drops down to sit on the bed as she watches her daughter. “I’m sure she does, Buffy. But she isn’t going to care if you’re wearing jeans, a skirt, shorts or a pair of your leather pants.”

Buffy’s eyes light up at the mention of the leather pants. “Yes! I’ll wear my red leather pants and the black halter top…” Buffy finally digs out the leather pants from the closet and runs out of the room to hurriedly finish getting dressed so she can re-touch her make-up and head towards the restaurant.

“God help Julie.” Joyce laughs and falls back on the bed, shaking her head at her daughter’s antics.

***

“Faith, behave.” Tara admonishes quietly, trying not to laugh as her lover pinches her ass again.

“Can’t. Love you in those pants. They’re so snug, and your ass flexes…” Faith growls deeply as she watches Tara stride down the sidewalk towards the restaurant they’re meeting the other two women at. The sight of the muscles shifting under the soft, supple denim makes Faith’s mouth salivate with longing. 

“I didn’t realize you had an ass fetish.” Tara chuckles and squeaks as two strong hands grip her butt and squeeze firmly.

“I didn’t… before.” Faith laughs and slides up beside Tara, throwing her arm over her lover’s shoulder as Tara wraps hers around her waist. “I realized I’ve been neglecting that particular area of your body, along with a few others after finding those birthmarks, so I have to make up for it.”

“Hmmm… And exactly how are you planning on doing that?” Tara laughs softly at the absolutely wicked grin that crosses Faith’s face. Groaning as Faith licks her lips slowly and seductively before leaning in to nip gently along her jaw line. 

“Pretty much just like that. And wherever the mood takes me.” Faith growls softly into Tara’s ear before sneaking in a quick lick, laughing as they turn the corner to see Julie waiting patiently at the front door. “We’re early, aren’t we?” 

“By almost fifteen minutes. Think she’s eager?” Tara grins crookedly at Faith, before she turns and smiles warmly at Julie as they close the distance between them.

“That would be a yes.” Faith laughs softly as they come to a stop by Julie. “B ain’t here yet, I take it?”

“Honey, you know better than that.” Tara bumps gently into her lover, chuckling as Faith rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, she has terminal late-itus.” Faith looks slowly up Julie’s body, quirking her eyebrow at the tight faded jeans, hugging the muscular legs to the tight purple t-shirt tucked into the jeans and the long black hair hanging loosely halfway down the tall woman’s back, having to admit between the figure, the classical features and the ice blue eyes, the woman was definitely hot. “FUCK!” Faith jumps a yard up in the air as she gets her ass cheek pinched. “Damn it!” Faith growls, rubbing hard at the spot as she turns to look at her innocent looking girlfriend. “Ain’t like I was thinkin’ bad thoughts or gonna act on it or anything.”

Tara smirks at Faith, before she looks back at a confused looking Julie. “She was checking you out.” Tara admits, shrugging her shoulders at the simplified comment.

“I wasn’t fuckin’ checking her out. I was just looking at her!” Faith growls, still rubbing her butt cheek, having a feeling she’ll have a bruise there for at least an hour.

“Oh, and it was someone else that was thinking she’s ‘Hot’, right?” Tara quirks her eyebrow at Faith while leaning against the wall beside a quietly chuckling Julie. 

“Damn it, Tare. Like you ain’t ever looked at no-one and thought they were hot before.” Faith grumbles, pouting slightly as she leans against the wall by her lover. Knowing Tara’s just picking on her, Faith sighs heavily and kicks dejectedly at the ground. “I won’t look at another woman ever again, if that’ll make you happy.”

Tara snorts at the puppy dog expression she gets from her lover. “I noticed you left guys out of that equation.”

Faith rolls her eyes and bangs her head lightly against the wall behind her. “I ain’t got in trouble for looking at guys yet.” Faith fights the smile crossing her face as Tara’s delightful laughter flows warmly over her.

“You are rotten.” Tara tugs on Faith’s leather pants to pull her closer to her side, smiling softly as Faith kisses her lingeringly on the cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Faith looks over at a bemused Julie and shrugs her shoulders. “We don’t, and probably really can’t, hide much of anything from each other. Not that I’d really want to.” Faith admits softly, looking at Tara. “And it isn’t like I’d ever leave her, unless I didn’t have a choice.” 

Tara brushes the back of her hand gently over Faith’s face. “And we’re planning on that not being for many, many, many years from now. When we’re both old and gray with great-great-grandchildren.”

“I can go for that.” Faith chuckles and sneaks in a soft, lingering kiss.

Julie looks on in surprise at the loving display between the two women. It being so different from the joking and picking on each other that they normally do at the office or even the extreme   
naughtiness from Sunday’s dinner. 

“Here comes B.” Faith smiles as she eases back slightly from Tara, glancing over at a surprised Julie. Raising her eyes to the corner, Faith nods her head.

Julie turns to look where Faith’s indicating. Watching in stunned surprise as Buffy comes around the corner at a fast walk. “How the hell…?” Julie turns to look back at Faith who just smirks at her. “If you tell me exceptionally good hearing again, I just might smack you.” Julie warns.

Tara chuckles and wraps her arm around Faith’s waist. “Hate to tell you, but she might like it.”

Julie groans at the two women, before turning her gaze back on the petite blonde coming their way. The groan turns to a low whimper as she actually notices what the woman is wearing. “Kill me now.”

Tara laughs, burying her face in Faith’s neck, having noticed what Buffy was wearing before Julie did.

“You ain’t thinkin’ naughty thoughts are you?” Faith growls quietly into Tara’s ear, smirking at the laughter bubbling up from her lover. 

“I don’t think naughty thoughts about her. I usually just say naughty things to her.” Tara admits, her eyes twinkling at Faith, before turning to look at a lightly scowling Buffy that finally reached them.

“I’m not even going there.” Buffy warns, looking at the two women, before her gaze and stance softens as she looks up at Julie. “Sorry for the late-itude. Had a fight with my closet.” Buffy ignores the snorts coming from behind her. “You loooooook…” Buffy trails off as she looks up the long strong legs, the hips hugged enticingly with the faded jeans. The tight t-shirt hugging the woman’s cleavage almost like a second skin and to a twitching, full lipped mouth, finally coming to rest on ice-blue eyes looking at her, the merriment obvious in their depths. Blushing darkly, Buffy fidgets slightly. “Good. Real good.” Buffy mumbles as she looks down.

“Thank you.” Julie laughs quietly, relaxing even more at Buffy’s comments and looks. The woman’s overwhelming sexiness enhanced by the black halter-top, leaving the tanned, toned stomach bare, along with the surprisingly strong looking arms and shoulders down to the tight red leather pants that encase the lightly muscular legs and slight hips. Silently wondering what Buffy’s ass looks like in the pants, Julie bites her bottom lip to keep from asking Buffy to turn around. “Personally, I’m feeling a little underdressed. Between you and Faith wearing leather pants and Tara wearing obviously new jeans…” 

“Oh, no, no, no. You look gorgeous, I mean, wonderful, I mean…” Buffy whimpers and looks at her two friends for help. 

“She’s hot.” Faith admits, and shrugs her shoulders. Smirking as Buffy’s head bounces up and down in agreement as she looks back at Julie, her eyes practically devouring the tall woman, before she realizes what she’s agreeing too and groans loudly, the blush darkening on her face.

“Here we go again.” Tara smacks Faith gently on the ass, before chuckling. “Come on, you guys. I know Faith’s hungry, her beast is grumbling something terrible.” Tara gently pats Faith’s stomach as she shakes her head at Julie and Buffy just standing there looking at each other. 

Faith whistles sharply, making both women jerk their heads towards her. “Inside, now. Food, dinner, conversation. You two can stare at each other some other time.” Faith hurries inside, barely getting out of the way of the foot aimed at her ass from Buffy. 

Tara chuckles, sliding into the restaurant after Buffy misses her lover. 

“After you.” Buffy looks up nervously, wondering what Julie’s going to think or do about the way she’s been acting. Surprised to see the soft smile on the woman’s full, pink lips. 

Realizing how nervous Buffy obviously is, Julie gently strokes a hand up and down the small woman’s arm. “Relax, Buffy. I know this is all new for you, but just treat me like you do anyone else.”

Buffy sighs and slowly nods her head, before suddenly shaking it vehemently. “No. I like you differently than I do everyone else, Julie. I can’t treat you like I do my friends.”

Julie blinks in surprise at how readily the woman gave up that information. Leaning forward slightly, Julie whispers in Buffy’s ear. “Good. I like you a lot more than just as a friend also. But we can start with friendship and see where it leads afterwards, if it would make you feel more comfortable.”

Buffy closes her eyes at the warm breath washing over her ear and neck, inhaling the subtle musk coming from Julie. “More than friendship, I hope.” Buffy blinks her eyes open, turning her head quickly to place a quick kiss on Julie’s cheek before ushering the taller woman into the restaurant, chuckling at the stunned look on Julie’s face as she walks into the restaurant. ‘Maybe this won’t be as bad as I thought.’ Buffy murmurs internally as she follows Julie.

***

Julie laughs at the three women’s antics as Tara and Faith tease Buffy almost unmercifully through dinner. Buffy had finally given up on being embarrassed and was actually starting to give as good as she was getting. As they go back and forth, dragging her into the picking fest, she’s actually learning a lot more about the three women. Realizing that with a few comments Buffy had made, Faith had obviously changed a lot since Tara and her had gotten together. Of course, she personally knows Tara has changed. The woman had been quiet, and would talk and joke with the rest of the people at the office, but not like she does now. She’s become more outgoing and was prone to laugh more readily, where there always seemed to be a ‘too serious’ side to her.

“Now you guys are pulling my leg. There’s no way Tara would have said those things to Buffy.” Julie interjects when Faith laughingly tells how Tara had pointed out everywhere Buffy sat, stood or leaned against what Faith and she had done in that particular spot. Seeing Tara blush lightly and slowly nod her head, Julie’s chuckles turn into outright laughter.

“We’re not joking with you. They’re both evil!” Buffy unconsciously leans against Julie, the women having opted for a booth. “Other than the first time Tara was sunburned and walked around without a stitch of clothes on, at least she’s usually dressed when I’ve come over. Though even that makes me wonder, because Faith’s usually undressed.” Buffy’s eyes narrow on the two women.

“She can’t get enough of me, what can I say?” Faith shrugs and laughs as Tara pokes her in the ribs. “You denyin’ it?”

“No.” Tara grins crookedly, her eyes twinkling merrily at the fun she’s having. Knowing Buffy was a little tense to begin with, but being picked on then being able to tell tales on her and Faith had made Buffy more and more relaxed, and honestly had Julie laughing her ass off.

Faith snatches the check as the waiter lays it on the table, just beating Buffy to it. Wiggling her eyebrows, she digs in her pocket and pulls out the cash. “My treat tonight. You can pay next time, B.”

“But…” Buffy growls softly, her eyes narrowed on the other slayer.

“No buts. I’m figurin’ there’ll be a next time. And probably quite a few more after that.” Faith nods her head to a smiling Julie. “You don’t mind double-datin’ occasionally, do ya’?”

Julie shakes her head, laughing softly. “Hell no. This is the most fun I’ve had in years.”

“At my expense.” Buffy grumbles good-naturedly smiling as Julie presses gently against her and chuckles. 

“I think you get as much of a kick out of it, as they do.” Julie whispers softly in Buffy’s ear, grinning as Buffy unconsciously shivers against her. The light touching and pressing of their sides and legs against each other through dinner definitely a dead giveaway that Buffy likes her. 

“Uh, huh.” Buffy can’t say anything else as the warm breath blows in her ear, making her brain functions non-existent. 

Tara chuckles quietly and pats Faith firmly on the thigh as Buffy’s eyes half close and a low whimper comes from her mouth. 

Faith snorts softly and pats Tara’s hand before easing from the booth to pay for dinner. 

***


	41. Chapter 41

Buffy shakes her head. “We’re walking you home, Julie. No arguments.” Buffy’s eyes dart to Faith and Tara, widening slightly. 

“Yeah, we usually walk around Sunnydale every night for exercise. How do you think we stay so slim, trim and sexy?” Faith wiggles her eyebrows as she runs a hand down her side, before yelping as Tara smacks her hard on the butt. “FUCK! I told ya’ to save that for home.” Faith grumbles. 

Julie snorts and shakes her head. “I thought it was all the calorie burning sex you two had.”

“Well, there is that.” Faith agrees, nodding her head. “But what’s her excuse?” Faith questions, pointing at Buffy. “She ain’t been laid properly in forever, if ever.” 

“FAITH!” Buffy growls and smacks her hard on the shoulder as they slowly walk down the sidewalk. 

“More like ever.” Tara murmurs a little too loudly and jumps back and grabs Faith to keep between her and Buffy as the slayer turns her narrowed gaze on her. “I’m going to get in trouble for speaking the truth, aren’t I?”

“Yep.” Faith smirks, before getting a gleam in her eyes as she looks from Buffy to Julie who’s trying her damnedest not to bust out laughing, though the woman has tears coming to her eyes as she tries to hold it in. “Jules, you any good in the sack? She needs a really good cork poppin’.” Faith questions, before grunting as a partially slayer powered fist hits her in the stomach. 

“Damn it!” Buffy blushes darkly, afraid to look at Julie who’s standing behind her now, the four women having come to a stop.

Julie finally lets the laughter out and the tears roll down her face as she wraps her arms around Buffy’s shoulders to hug her gently from behind. “Let’s put it this way… I’ve never had any complaints, and I’ve had a lot of repeat performances.”

Buffy whimpers and unconsciously leans back into the taller woman’s body, realizing her head fits perfectly just under Julie’s chin. Realizing the woman has to be pretty close to 5’10”, give or take. “I’m never going to live this down.” Buffy finally pouts.

“Sure you will. Eventually.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy, before gently rubbing her lover’s stomach. “Did the big mean Buffy hurt my baby?”

“Yeah. You gonna kiss it and make it all better?” Faith questions, her voice low and husky. 

“What do you think?” Tara chuckles as Buffy groans loudly.

“Not out here, please!” Buffy warns, her eyes serious. “The pheromones you two put off would probably have every de… person from here to the city limits coming after us.” Buffy hurriedly corrects herself, as she almost slips.

Faith looks curiously at Julie for a few minutes, before glancing back at Buffy, before silently asking Tara if she thought Julie would be able to handle knowing about the supernatural. 

Tara considers what she knows about Julie and slowly nods her head. “I think so, love.”

Julie frowns as she looks at the two women, Tara answering Faith almost as if the dark-haired woman had asked her a question, though knowing she didn’t hear Faith speak out loud. As Tara continues to look at her with a considering, thoughtful look on her face. 

Buffy furrows her brows as she looks from Faith to Tara and back again. “Are you two thinking, what I think you’re thinking?”

“Probably.” Faith answers, still considering the tall black haired woman. “Got a question for you, Jul.”

Julie quirks her eyebrow at Faith and slowly nods her head. “Shoot.”

“How do you feel about the supernatural?” Tara questions softly.

Julie looks into Tara’s curious, but wary blue eyes. Blinking as she realizes they’re being serious and not joking with her, she shrugs. “I haven’t ever really thought about it. I mean, if you’re talking psychics and the like, I do believe that there are people out there that really do see things, but I honestly believe ninety percent of the ones we know or hear about are just running some kind of scam.”

“True.” Faith agrees with the woman. “What about witches and supernatural beings, like say vampires or werewolves?”

“Well, I know Tara practices Wicca, if that’s what you’re talking about. As for vampires and werewolves, they’re for television and movies.” Julie looks curiously at the three women as they all seem to be exchanging looks. “What am I missing here?”

“It’s not just a religion for me, Julie. Though for most of the people it is. It’s a way of life, and I can do magic.” Tara whispers softly, deciding to let Julie know about her. Figuring if she can’t believe in magic, real true magic, that there is no way she’d ever believe in vampires and demons. 

Julie stares at Tara and shakes her head. “What, you mean you can make things disappear, or what? Are you like that Magician… what was his name?” Julie becomes unfocused as she tries to remember the guy’s name. “David Copperfield, I think?”

“That’s tricks and illusions.” Buffy finally speaks up, joining in the conversation. “We are talking about real, honest to God magic here.” Buffy looks at Tara with a questioning eyebrow.

“Levitate.” Tara whispers softly in answer to Buffy’s silent question, watching as the blonde slayer lifts off the ground, Julie’s arms jerking back in surprise as Buffy’s head is now even with hers. Slowly spinning Buffy around to look at Julie. 

“It’s real, and Tara is a practicing Wiccan.” Buffy looks intently into Julie’s eyes as she stares at her in shock. “No strings, no mirrors, no hocus pocus. Just the real thing.”

Julie swallows hard, seeing what happened, knowing there was no way that these three women could be playing a hoax on her, but her mind not wanting to believe. Staring straight into hazel eyes that are silently begging her to understand and not be scared, Julie blinks a couple times. “Just Tara?”

Tara coughs lightly and gently lets Buffy back down on the ground. “Not quite. There’s a lot to us and our group.”

“A hell of a lot.” Faith whispers, looking at Julie. “It ain’t something we can tell you about all at one time. And if we do, it’ll probably literally make your mind shut down. But believe us, when we tell ya’, don’t go out at night by yourself. It’s dangerous here in this town, especially.”

“If you can come to terms with what you’ve just seen and been told, I’ll be more than happy to talk to you some more about it.” Buffy cautiously reaches for the woman’s forearm, sighing in relief as Julie doesn’t pull back. 

“Any of us.” Tara adds, smiling gently at the tall woman. 

“What else can you do?” Julie blinks and returns the smile.

Faith chuckles wickedly. “More like what can’t she do?” 

“Behave.” Tara wraps an arm firmly around Faith’s waist and indicates they should continue walking. “A lot of things, actually. But it isn’t like something I can just list off. And I don’t like abusing my powers, because that way could lead to badness and addiction.” 

Julie frowns at the word. “Addiction?”

“Yeah, like a drug addiction. You get dependent on it, and before you know it, you can’t even brush your teeth without using it. You become a slave to the power. Instead of you controlling it, it controls you.” Faith explains for Tara. 

“And obviously you two know about Tara’s ability. But you don’t do magic? So how did you find out?” Julie looks from Faith to Buffy and back.

“Umm.” Buffy shuffles slightly as they walk. “We kind of have our own thing.”

Julie groans loudly and waves her hands around. “Spit it out, already!”

“Well…” Buffy whimpers and looks to Tara and Faith. “If she runs screaming the other way, this is your fault.” Taking a deep breath, Buffy stops walking and gently grasps Julie’s arm, to turn the woman to face her. “Demons, as in vampires, werewolves and all kinds of other badness are real. Very real.” Buffy starts, watching the disbelief crossing Julie’s face. “To fight the demons, they made what was called a slayer. And she fought and killed the demons until one day she was killed. Now, when she died, another one was called to replace her. And it goes down through time where there’s always this one girl to fight against evil.”

Faith steps up beside Buffy. “The slayer is stronger, faster and heals more quickly than normal humans do. She has to, to fight the demons. Their sense of smell is more sensitive, as is their hearing.” Faith hints subtly, seeing if Julie will pick up on what she’s saying.

Julie blinks multiple times as Faith’s words sink in. Looking from Buffy to Faith and back again, she shakes her head. “So Faith is a slayer? This girl that fights evil?”

“Not just Faith.” Buffy admits quietly. Seeing the confusion crossing Julie’s face, Buffy glances down and sighs heavily. “My Sophomore year in high school, I fought this really old vampire and he killed me. I drowned and my friend Xander resuscitated me, bringing me back. But I was dead long enough that another slayer was called.”

Julie shakes her head in confusion, before looking back at Faith. “So that’s when you were called?”

“No. There was another slayer before me. She was killed by a wicked, crazy vampire.” Faith admits, gently grasping Buffy’s shoulder as the slayer tenses. “B, don’t make me say it.”

Buffy nods and slowly relaxes. Seeing Julie watching her intently, she smiles nervously. “I have guilt issues over her dying.”

“Yeah, she thinks she can be everywhere at the same time. Kendra was a slayer, just like us, B. She fought the good fight, and unfortunately it was her time to go. One day it’ll be our time, too.” Faith murmurs softly.

“Not for many, many, many years.” Tara interjects, a stern note in her voice. “Remember, you two are going to be the first slayers to die of old age. And I’ll rip apart anyone that tries to keep that from happening.”

“Tare strikes again.” Faith grins, turning to look at her lover. “Gonna call you Momma Bear, you keep this up.”

Tara growls at Faith, but smiles and hugs her firmly. “Like my family and want to keep them around forever.” Tara whispers, burying her face in Faith’s neck. 

“You and me both, babe.” Faith answers, hugging Tara tightly. 

Julie stands there trying to take in everything she was just told, having a hard time believing that the petite blonde standing in front of her nervously shifting from foot to foot is an honest to god Superhero. 

Faith and Buffy both tense and start to look around. Faith steps back from Tara, circling behind her lover as Buffy circles around behind Julie as they keep their eyes moving around to find the demon setting their senses off. 

Faith growls softly as she catches sight of a white blonde head. “Fuck me! I have a score to settle with this asshole.” Faith snarls and takes off after Spike.

“Come on, before my lover rips him limb from limb.” Tara urges Julie to follow her, Buffy chuckling behind them.

“I think he’s been laying low ever since he tried to eat you.” Buffy laughs at the stare she gets tossed her way from Tara. 

“Eat you?” Julie’s eyes widen. “I thought you were into women only, Tara?”

“Not that kind of eat.” Tara grumbles, her fingers caressing over the two pale scars on her neck from where Spike had tried to drain her. “Hey honey, why don’t you do a little taste test and see how he likes you?”

Faith glances up from where she’s pounding on the vampire. “You think?”

“Won’t hurt to try.” Tara shrugs.

“’Kay.” Faith pulls a knife from the back of her pants and cuts her palm. “Open up Spike. Free taste test.” 

“You bloody well beat my face in and now you wanna feed me? Are you fuckin’ crazy, you stupid bint?” Spike stares up in disbelief at the slayer, while wiping a hand over his right eye that blood was pouring into from the cut over his eyebrow. 

“Going… going…” Faith starts to pull her hand away from where she’d been dangling it close to the vampire.

“Fuck!” Spike grabs the hand, placing it against his lips and sucking hungrily on it, vamping out instantly at the taste of the sweet slayer blood. Pulling in a mouthful and swallowing it, he finally shoves the slayer away and rolls over onto his hands and knees, crawling away to start heaving uncontrollably. 

“Hmm. Interesting reaction.” Tara walks up beside Faith, lifting her hand to gently inspect the wound. 

“It’ll heal in a couple hours, babe. Don’t worry about it.” Faith comments softly, her eyes on the vampire. “Seems like something is happening, don’t it? Maybe when it finishes going through me, I might just be poisonous to ‘em also.”

“Good.” Tara murmurs, hugging Faith gently. Before turning back to Julie who’s staring at the vampire in shock. 

“He… he… he…” Julie tilts her head as he finally stops heaving and rolls onto his side, pulling his legs up tight against his chest in obvious pain. The bumpy forehead, yellow eyes and the fangs protruding a dead giveaway as to what he is.

“Vampire.” Buffy supplies, standing beside Julie. “Though he’s been neutered. He can’t hurt humans, or it sends nice little shock waves through his head.”

“But if he tried to…” Julie looks at Tara, not understanding why the vampire would try and hurt Tara.

Tara sighs quietly, and runs a hand through her hair. “I’m not exactly what you would consider human, Julie.”

“She’s Arwin. But I prefer Legolas, since he was a blonde.” Faith smirks as Tara swipes at her, bouncing just quickly enough to keep from getting smacked. 

Julie rubs a hand over her head as she starts to feel a headache threatening. “Arwin, Legolas. Lord of the Rings?”

“Yep. Elves, you know, gorgeous, sexy elves with pointy ears.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows as she sneaks in to quickly tuck some hair behind Tara’s ear before bouncing back as Tara growls at her. “See… Sexy ears!!” 

Julie has to laugh at Faith’s actions, before her eyes are drawn to Tara’s ears. “I’ll be damned.” Julie unconsciously moves closer to Tara and looks at the flesh. Gently running a finger over it. “Huh.”

Tara rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Everybody always wants to play with my ears.”

Faith snorts. “Told ya’ they were sexy.”

“Just wait, slayer.” Tara warns, her eyes darting to her lover. 

“Shit.” Faith grumbles. “I know, I know. Paybacks are a bitch.” Faith finally decides to check on Spike. “You dead yet?” She questions as she kneels beside the vampire, punching him hard in the shoulder.

“What…” Spike mumbles, the pain horrible. 

“Seems I’m going through some changes, Spike. Kinda becoming like Tara, if you get my drift. I was just curious if my blood was changing too.” Faith conversationally tells the vampire. “So, are you going to live? Or is it powerful enough to kill you?”

“Don’ts knowsss…” Spike hisses out, curling up into an even tighter ball. 

“Want me to put you out of your misery?” Faith questions, grinning at the vampire. “You know, all this wouldn’t be happening if you didn’t try and drain my mate. You do realize that, right?”

Spike nods his head. “No dustssss.” He lisps out between his fangs. Thankful they didn’t know about his chip being pulled out, Adam finally taking it out the day before. He’d already had a couple nice juicy snacks between last night and today and had been hunting for something else, trying to get the taste of pig’s blood out of his mouth. It was just his bad luck to come upon this group. 

Buffy moves to stand over the vampire. “Hey, Spike. While we have you here. What do you know about Adam?” 

Spike’s eyes widen slightly, as he stares at the slayer.

“Uh, huh.” Faith catches the movement and slams her fist into the side of the vampire’s head, shaking her hand afterwards, it hurting somewhat. 

“Honey, don’t hurt yourself. Grab a stick or rock or something, if you insist on hitting him in his hard head.” Tara comments, rolling her eyes at her lover’s penchant for hitting the demons in the head. 

Buffy smirks and kicks the vampire firmly between the legs, chuckling as she gets this high pitched wail from him in response. “Always wanted to do that.”

“Kick him using your slayer strength. See if you can make ‘em come out his nose.” Faith suggests, her eyes still staring at Spike as his eyes widen dramatically and he tries to move away, his hands covering his family jewels.

“Now that’s a thought. Always wondered if that was one of those sayings that was based in fact.” Buffy starts to follow after the vampire.

“WAIT!” Spike cries out loudly, noticing the gleam of anger in both slayers’ eyes, knowing that they would make him hurt terribly before they would finally put a stake in him and kill him. “He’s in the caves. He’s keeping tabs on you three and can’t figure out what the witch is, other than a witch. I ain’t told him nothin’ about her.”

“Hmm. Sounds like he might have told him something about us, though doesn’t it, Faith?” Buffy’s eyes flicker over to Faith.

“Yes, it does.” Faith growls, about ready to pounce again on the vampire, before she’s stopped by Tara’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Maybe we should take him with us while we drop Julie off at home, then we can make him show us exactly where Adam’s lair is. After that you two can have your fun with him.” Tara suggests softly.

“I second that motion.” Buffy nods her head, thinking that sounds like a great plan. Moving up to the vampire’s head, she kneels down and slams her fist hard into his jaw, smirking as she hears a loud crack and the vampire’s body slumping as all the tension went out of him as soon as he became unconscious. 

“I ain’t carrying him.” Faith shakes her head as Buffy looks up at her. “You knocked his ass out, you get to carry him.”

“Fuck.” Buffy grumbles. “Knew I should have let you have that pleasure.”

Julie just watches the proceedings. Her eyes glued on the small blonde as she grabs the vampire by one arm, easily pulling him up and tossing him over her shoulder. Unconsciously licking her lips at the sight of the obvious strength of the woman, Julie allows a small grin to cross her face as she thinks about how to put that strength to use. 

Faith’s nose twitches slightly before turning to quirk an eyebrow at Julie. Glancing back at Buffy, Faith smirks as Buffy blushes lightly. “Uh, huh. So, Jules. Do you think you can handle us and the supernatural?”

“I think I might be persuaded to deal.” Julie answers, her eyes not moving from Buffy as the blonde slayer strides towards her. Swallowing hard as she notices a predatory gleam in the hazel gaze. 

“I can do persuasion.” Buffy growls softly. “Let’s go. We have some work to do tonight, and I want Julie safe in her home.”

“Are we doing strictly a re-con mission, or are we going after him?” Tara questions curiously. “Because if we’re going to go after him, we need to be better prepared than we are. I almost lost Faith to him, and I’ll be damned if we are going after him without everything we have with us.”

“Almost lost Faith?” Julie questions, finally realizing there’s even more going on. “Who’s Adam?”

“He’s a military experiment gone extremely bad.” Buffy quietly explains, as Julie leads the way to her house, about Adam and more or less everything they knew about him. Faith taking over and telling about the fight she’d had with him and how Tara had fixed her up. 

“And no, I don’t think so. You two have to work tomorrow, and when we go up against Adam, it would be best to do it on a Friday night. That way everyone has the weekend to recover.” Buffy looks at the two women. “I know we have the magical thing going on, along with our normal slayer healing, but…”

“Better to be safe than sorry.” Tara slowly nods her head, agreeing with Buffy. “Plus we should probably let Giles know what’s going on, get his input and it probably wouldn’t hurt to have some other back up.”

“No. We’ll probably need all the firepower we can get.” Faith agrees. “He’s a dead aim with the cross-bow. Xan ain’t too bad with one, either for that matter.”

“I can probably have Willow learn a protection circle to protect the three of them. She’s powerful she just hasn’t learned the control yet.” Tara thinks about it, knowing one simple spell that would pretty much put up a barrier around the witch and the other two, as long as she keeps contact with them. It would allow them to send things out of the barrier, but nothing physical to come in. The only drawback is if someone does magic against them.

“How long would it take for her to learn?” Buffy questions curiously as they walk up the sidewalk to a nice single story house.

“Not long. Learning it isn’t the problem it’s modulating her power to where she feeds it gradually into the barrier that might give her a bit of trouble.” Tara admits. “I’ll talk to her and have her come over soon, so I can help her with it. It might take a few hours for me to feel comfortable with her on her own.”

“Here, B.” Faith grabs Spike from Buffy and winks at the other slayer. “Say ‘night to your girlfriend.” Faith whispers softly, before turning and heading back down the walkway, Tara following her as they leave Julie and Buffy standing on the porch.

“Ummm. So, would you maybe want to go out again?” Buffy questions hesitantly.

Julie groans softly at the small blonde looking up at her through her lashes almost shyly. “Just so you know you confuse the hell out of me.” Julie comments quietly. Seeing the confused look crossing Buffy’s face Julie chuckles softly. “You go from being shy, to being sexual, to being a damn predator, to being very strong and I don’t mean in a physical sense, even though you obviously are.” 

Buffy smiles quickly before blushing lightly as she looks down at the ground. “Sorry.”

“God! Don’t be sorry. I love a challenge.” Julie admits, tilting Buffy’s chin up to look into her eyes for a few minutes. “And I’m not ending this date on a simple kiss, either.” Julie warns softly right before dipping in and capturing Buffy’s lips with hers.

Buffy groans and practically melts into the taller woman’s body as Julie’s lips caress over hers. Threading her hands behind Julie’s neck, Buffy tilts her head for a better fit. Opening her mouth to the questing tongue, Buffy growls softly deep in the back of her throat at the deeply intense kiss that seems to go on forever. 

Julie finally pulls away, panting heavily as she looks down into desire-filled hazel eyes. “Day-um.” She finally whispers after getting her vocal chords to work. “Definitely going out again.” Julie murmurs, smiling softly, before it’s her turn to groan as Buffy pulls her back in for another intense battle of wills.

Tara and Faith look at each other, grinning, before turning their back on the display to give the two women some privacy. “She’s a goner.” 

“You think?” Tara chuckles and presses a quick kiss to Faith’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Faith wraps an arm around Tara’s waist as the two women lean against each other, waiting for Buffy to finish making out with Julie.

***


	42. Chapter 42

Buffy paces back and forth in front of the veterinary clinic, debating on going in. Knowing it’s getting close to their lunch time, she runs her fingers through her hair again. She’d already stopped by Giles’ and gave him the low down of what was happening and he was gathering all the supplies he thought they might need. Everyone is meeting at her mom’s house at six. And Spike was a dust pile in her back yard. Shaking her head at remembering Faith beating the hell out of the vampire to get what information he had out of him, and the idiot vampire letting it slip that Adam had removed his chip. 

After they were positive they had all the information on Adam that Spike knew, along with a good idea of exactly where Adam is, Faith had looked at Tara questioningly, Buffy knowing now that Faith had silently questioned her lover whether or not she wanted to dust the vampire. When Tara had shook her head, Faith had finally put the bleached blonde vampire out of his misery. 

Licking her lips as she stops and looks in the front glass window, Buffy remembers the kisses she and Julie had shared last night before Julie had finally slipped into her house and Buffy had joined Faith and Tara as they silently made their way back to Buffy’s house. The two women actually behaving and didn’t pick on her about the half hour she’d spent making out with Julie. Getting lost again in the remembrance of the feel of the woman’s mouth against hers, and her body pressed against her own Buffy almost jumps, barely stopping herself as a low, sexy voice whispers in her ear.

“Practically standing on the street corner might give a person the wrong idea.” Julie practically purrs into Buffy’s ear, smirking as the slayer whimpers and ends up leaning back into her. “Faith and Tara ordered like a dozen pizzas for lunch. Want to join us?”

“In a minute.” Buffy murmurs softly, slowly turning around to face Julie. Drinking in the sight of the tall woman, enjoying the quirked lips and the mischief dancing in the pale blue eyes. Shifting closer, Buffy tilts her head up to take in the taller woman’s features. The sharp cheekbones, full pink lips, the patrician nose all framed by loose black hair. 

Watching as Buffy licks her lips Julie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “How do you feel about PDA’s?”

“All for them.” Buffy whispers quickly while reaching up to brush her fingertips along one of the prominent cheekbones. 

“Between two women?” Julie leans in closer to Buffy.

“Any particular two women?” Buffy’s breath hitches slightly. “’Cause Faith and Tara do it all the time. It’s almost commonplace with them.”

“I was thinking two women that are a little closer to home.” Julie’s lips twitch at the slayer’s comment about Faith and Tara, having to admit she’s caught them a couple times in a corner getting a little heavy since Faith started working at the clinic. 

“Home? I don’t know if my mom’s ever been interested in a woman before.” Buffy doesn’t even try to fight the smile crossing her face at the groan she receives in response to her words. “Though, it would make sense with some of the comments she’s made in the past, along with how she didn’t even blink at Faith and Tara hooking up.”

“Buffy?” Julie finally says the slayer’s name with a questioning note in her voice. 

“Yeah?” Buffy blinks up at the woman. 

“Shut up.” Julie murmurs before leaning down to close the distance between them, kissing Buffy firmly.

Buffy’s lips curl up in a smile as Julie’s press against hers. Sliding one hand through the silky black hair Buffy steps in to press her body firmly against Julie’s while grasping her hip with her other hand and deepening the kiss. Feeling Julie’s arms wrapping around her waist, Buffy growls into the kiss as Julie pulls her even tighter against her body.

Faith and Tara both peek out at the two women, before sneaking back to the break room. Seeing the questioning looks coming from the rest of the group, Faith shrugs. 

“I think she’ll be in, in a few minutes.” Tara murmurs, trying not to laugh as Faith grabs one of the pizzas and drags it in front of her, growling softly as Josh reaches for a piece out of it. “I’d suggest grabbing another one, Josh.” Tara chuckles and grabs a slice of supreme pizza, placing it on her plate before grabbing a couple cans of soda, setting one in front of Faith while settling beside her lover to work on her piece of pizza. 

***

Buffy blushes as she slowly follows Julie into the break room, the woman practically dragging her into the room. 

“There’re a couple pizzas left.” Tara waves to the table, where everyone except Faith had pretty much had their fill. Her lover having finished the large pizza she’d dragged in front of her originally and was grabbing slices out of whatever is left. 

“Thanks.” Buffy looks at Faith who just smirks at her. Groaning quietly, she settles in the chair Julie’s grabbed for her and accepts the soda she hands her. “Thank you.”

Julie smiles back and winks at Buffy as she settles beside the blonde slayer and looks at the pizzas left. “Can I have a slice of that pepperoni pizza?”

Buffy grabs the box, and lets Julie pull a slice out of it before she grabs the last slice and puts it on her plate. Adding it to the stack of empty boxes, Buffy grabs a couple more slices from the assorted boxes and settles in to eat. 

“So, Doc…” Faith starts after wiping her mouth, a gleam of mischief in her eyes. “Where are you takin’ Mrs. S tonight?” 

Buffy almost chokes on her piece of pizza, this being the first she’s heard of the Doctor taking her mom out. Her head snaps to stare at Faith before her eyes narrow on the doctor.

Doctor Roberts’ eyes widen as Buffy looks at him menacingly. “Dinner and maybe a movie.” He answers, swallowing the slight wave a fear he feels as hazel eyes pin him.

“When did this happen? And why am I just now finding out about it?” Buffy grumbles, before turning her head to look at Julie as the woman places a calming hand on her thigh. 

“She’s a grown up, Buffy. Surely she can go out on dates.” Julie comments softly, her eyebrow quirked.

“No. You don’t understand. Badness ensues whenever my mom finds someone to date.” Buffy grumbles, her mind flitting back to Ted, and what happened between her mom and Giles. Shivering uncontrollably at that thought again, Buffy shakes her head and looks back at the Doctor. “If you turn into some mean, evil robot or do weird things on police cars, I’m coming after you!!”

Faith almost spits out the soda she’s drinking at Buffy’s comments. Laughing, she looks at the slayer and shakes her head. 

Doctor Roberts blinks at the woman and runs what she said through his mind again, starting to wonder about her sanity. “Nooo. Not planning on either of those things.” He hesitantly murmurs then turns to Faith as she snorts and covers her mouth as Tara buries her face against the dark-haired woman’s shoulder, obviously shaking with laughter. “How come I feel like there’s a joke here and I’m missing it?”

Julie stares in shock at Buffy, with what she’d learned the night before, realizing that Buffy was serious. Those two things had happened to her mother! Making a little mental note to question either Buffy or Joyce about the police car comment, Julie fights the smile trying to cross her face as she picks up a piece of pizza.

“Inside joke, Doc.” Faith’s lips twitch as she tries to keep from laughing, but the merriment in her eyes gives her away.

He narrows his gaze on the dark-haired woman, shifting his eyes to Tara who’s quietly laughing, but refusing to look at him to Buffy who’s grumbling quietly under her breath. Running a hand through his hair he shakes his head. “Well, thank you for lunch, Faith and Tara. I’m going to catch up on some paperwork until the next round of patients show up.”

Josh, Mike and Sandra excuse themselves after thanking the two women also. 

Tara and Faith finally let the laughter out as they lean against each other, laughing even harder at the look of disgust coming from Buffy.

“It isn’t funny! You know I thought I killed Ted by shoving him down the stairs and come to find out he was an evil robot!! Then Giles…” Buffy shivers uncontrollably again. “That was just sooooo wrong.”

“But they were under a spell when that happened.” Faith points out, wiping the tears from her face from where she’d been laughing so hard. “And how was anyone to know Ted was actually a robot? I mean, from what you guys told me, he was slipping shit into the food he was cooking to make everyone like him.”

“Yeah, except me. I refused to eat it!” Buffy grumbles, before smiling apologetically at Julie. “Lots of shit that’s happened, we seem to be a magnet for it.”

“Not you. The Hellmouth.” Tara murmurs, still fighting the laughter coursing through her. “I can’t believe Joyce didn’t tell you she was going out on a date with Doctor Roberts.”

“Yeah, I noticed this past week she’s neglecting to tell me a lot of things.” Buffy pouts, before smiling as Julie leans against her. 

“But hopefully some of those things are turning out to be good things.” Julie brushes her lips over Buffy’s ear as she makes the comment, chuckling as she hears the low whimper coming from the slayer. 

“Uh, huh.” Buffy leans into the taller woman and fights to keep from turning her head and kissing the woman silly. Her desire high, with the kisses they’d shared and the hand playing teasingly over her thigh. Not able to take the teasing anymore, Buffy grasps the hand and threads their fingers together. 

Julie smiles as the small, strong hand holds hers. Looking at Buffy for a minute, she glances over at Faith and Tara as they both grin at them. Rolling her eyes she finally just shrugs. “So are you guys going to do that thing tonight?”

Buffy looks questioningly at the two women and they just tilt their head back and look at her. “I guess it depends on what happens tonight when we all get together. Tara and Willow have to work on that one thing. So I guess, ultimately it boils down to how comfortable Tara is with Willow.”

“You coulda phrased that better.” Faith grumbles quietly. “Don’t want my woman comfortable with Red.”

Tara chuckles and rests her head on Faith’s shoulder, patting her leg gently. “You know better than that. While the rest of you go over the plans, I’ll take Willow out to the back yard and help her. Hopefully there won’t be any problem. I’d rather get this taken care of before he gathers more forces.”

“Yeah. I like the fact we already pissed him off by taking out a lot of his buddies. Though I don’t like the fact that the soldier boys let a lot of the supposedly ‘harmless’ demons go that they had modified. If he could take out Spike’s controlling chip, he can do it to the other ones.” Faith comments, her voice low and angry at the thought.

“So the sooner we do this, the better.” Buffy agrees as she sighs quietly. “Are you two going to do that thing?” Buffy looks towards the door, not wanting to flat out say it and wording around stuff like they had been doing.

“No. Not unless we have to.” Tara clasps Faith’s thigh firmly. “We’ll try and deal with the situation without forcing the other issue.”

Buffy nods her head in understanding, the two women having clued her into the whole ‘elf’ information that they’d come across and what it meant as far as they knew. Though the thought of Faith becoming a parent boggles her mind Buffy knows Tara would definitely be a good parent. 

Julie looks questioningly at Tara. 

“Something to do with my… uniqueness.” Tara lifts her hand to her ear and smiles softly at the woman. “We really have a lot to talk about, and tell you. But it isn’t something that can be done in a short amount of time. For everything we tell you about, it’ll bring up another twenty questions.”

“You’re tellin’ me.” Faith throws an arm around Tara’s shoulders and scoots her chair closer to her lover. “After we get this shit cleared up, maybe we can get together and cook out or somethin’ and have a get together to talk about shit. Give you a run-down of some of the stuff, if you want.”

“I would like that.” Julie smiles at the dark-haired slayer. Sighing heavily she turns to look at Buffy who’s been playing with the fingers of the hand she’s holding. “I guess we should go back to work.” 

“Come on, babe. Let’s gather this trash and take it out to the dumpster.” Faith hugs Tara briefly while mentally sending her a note to let the two women have some time alone, smiling at the chuckle she gets in response. 

Buffy and Julie watch as Faith and Tara quickly gather all the trash and head out of the room, pulling the door closed behind them.

“Was that their way of giving us some time alone?” Julie blinks before groaning deeply at the hungry look coming from Buffy.

“Yes.” Buffy answers simply before cupping the woman’s neck with one hand after shifting to face Julie and pulling her down to kiss her thoroughly, diving straight in with teeth and tongue to nip on the flesh available while soothing it with her tongue.

After Buffy finally releases her, Julie leans back, her eyes closed and panting heavily as her tongue darts out to lick her swollen, tender lips. Half tempted to dive back in for another of the most erotic, fulfilling kisses she’s ever had. 

Buffy gets control of her breathing quickly and places another soft kiss on Julie’s lips as she stands. “I better go before we end up locking the door and doing a hell of a lot more than kiss.”

Julie whimpers as decidedly decadent thoughts come to her. “Come by the house tomorrow and let me know what happened. Or hell, whenever you want to stop by, you have an open invitation.” Julie whispers, finally dragging her eyes open to stare at the flushed and obviously aroused woman. 

“You may regret that.” Buffy warns softly, before dipping down to kiss her firmly again before finally heading towards the door. “But I’ll take you up on your offer, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” Julie smiles back as Buffy grins at her before she heads out of the room. Groaning as she almost melts into the chair, Julie looks up at the ceiling. “God! That woman can kiss! Wonder what else she can do?” Julie whimpers at her thoughts before trying to make them go away so she can get back to work. Having a gut feeling that she isn’t going to be too terribly ‘with it’ this afternoon. Thankful that they usually go light on appointments on Friday afternoons, so they have a chance to get some other stuff caught up.

***

Buffy makes her way quickly to the Art Gallery. Striding through the building, she smiles at a couple of the employees and customers before checking to make sure her mom’s not on the phone or with someone before easing into her office to sit down across from her with her arms across her chest.

Joyce blinks as she looks at her daughter. Seeing the narrowed gaze, she looks questioningly at Buffy. “What?”

“When the hell were you going to tell me you were going on a date?” Buffy growls softly, having to admit she likes the veterinarian, and knew if anything was ‘hinky’ with him, that Faith or Tara would have figured it out by now. But she still has the urge for some payback with what her mom had pulled with Julie. 

Joyce purses her lips and looks anywhere but at her daughter. “After I found out how it went?” 

“Not good enough.” Buffy stretches out and props her feet up on her mom’s desk. “Where’s he taking you to eat?”

Joyce drops her head onto the desk and pounds it lightly. “The little Italian place off Fifth.” She finally answers, knowing Buffy won’t let up until she gets the information from her.

“Nice. What movie are you going to see?” Buffy fights the smile wanting to cross her face at the groan she gets from her mom.

“How did you find out?” Joyce finally questions lifting her head to look at her daughter, the smirk slowly crossing Buffy’s face. 

“Went by the clinic to see Julie, and ended up having lunch. Faith spilled the beans when she asked the Doctor where he was taking you.” Buffy admits, finally chuckling at the light blush crossing her mom’s face. “You have any problems, you know what to do.” Buffy finally pulls her feet off her mom’s desk and stands, heading towards the door, she stops for a second. “I like him, mom.” 

Joyce blinks in surprise at Buffy’s words and watches as her daughter disappears. “Well, I’ll be…” Joyce shakes her head, before something Buffy said sinks in. “You went to see Julie?” Joyce almost cackles at the thought. “Can mom pick ‘em or what?” 

***


	43. Chapter 43

Adam yells unintelligibly as he can’t make contact with the vampire, knowing there’s only one reason why he can’t locate him. Mentally berating himself for not having a 24/7 watch on the vamp, Adam unconsciously snarls. Slamming his fists down on top of the computers, he spins around, striding back and forth as his processors sift through what information he has. The ease that he’d taken out the dark-haired slayer with, he isn’t really worried about either one of them. But the witch… the witch is another story. Her magic is something he hasn’t been able to come up with a hundred percent proof counter-measure for. 

“RACK!!” He growls loudly, turning to face the back of the caves. Watching as the half warlock, half Valderra Demon clambers towards him quickly. Smirking at the remembrance of having lucked across the Warlock, able to knock him out and do the genetic changes to him, along with putting a controlling chip in him. 

“Yes, sir.” Rack rests back on his haunches as he looks up at the tall construct that is his tormentor and boss. Dearly wanting to take him out, but the chip not allowing him to harm the monster. The damn thing whistles and he has to come running.

“Have you prepared the spell?” Adam’s eyes narrow as he takes in the squatting hybrid.

“Yes, I have. Though going by what you have movie wise, we’re taking a chance that it might not work. We don’t know how powerful she really, truly is.” Rack explains for the hundredth time. 

“I KNOW THAT! You have to incapacitate her long enough for me to take her out. The slayers won’t be any trouble for me, and you have to do everything in your powers, even if it means draining yourself completely to give me the edge!” Adam snarls as he reaches down to lift the hybrid up and shake him none-too-gently. “UNDERSTOOD?”

“Yes, s-s-sir.” Rack stutters and whimpers as he winces, waiting to be thrown into the wall again. His new body doesn’t break when that happens, but the pain he receives is unimaginable. 

“Hostile seventeen is gone. I can only assume that the slayers got a hold of him and made him talk. Make your preparations and go to the trees like we planned.” Adam orders him before turning back to the computer and punching in codes quickly to bring what few demons he can get control of to the Cave. “It’s time to bring what few of my brethren are left home to the fold.” He whispers, his eyes darting between the different maps and what ‘fixed’ demons are left. The override already in place with pictures of the two slayers and the witch being downloaded into their brains to fight to their last dying breath to take them out.

“Well, let’s see what shakes loose.” Adam rumbles deeply as he finishes his last preparations, knowing that’s all he can do.

***

Faith steps up to the back door listening as Tara explains to Willow what she wants her to do, her lover being patient along with being exact with her instructions of what needs to be done while monitoring Willow’s magic levels. 

“How’s it going?” Buffy questions softly as she steps up behind Faith. 

“She’s getting there. Tara’s lettin’ me monitor what she’s saying and doing, but she insisted on me putting up my blocks so she wouldn’t get distracted by my thoughts.” Faith admits, leaning her forehead against the glass. “I know most people and demons can’t do magic, but it still worries me a bit that something might throw something at the three of them when we’re doing this.”

Buffy clasps Faith’s shoulder and squeezes it gently, part of her amazed at how close they had become, and the same part wondering how much of it was because they didn’t try hard enough with Faith to make her a part of their group. “This is our best chance, Faith. Tara’s planning on being between them and us, to be there to help whoever needs it the most. You have the same abilities Tara does, plus your slayer strength and agility. You and me going after Frankenstein is the best bet while everyone else is back up, more or less.”

“Yeah. Plus she’s going to have that incantation ready at a moment’s notice to finish bringing us to full power, if she has to.” Faith admits quietly, knowing that she probably wouldn’t be able to perform it, if she’s in the middle of getting her ass kicked by the behemoth. 

“Do you have any idea how strong you’ll be?” Buffy questions curiously.

“No.” Faith answers simply. “But between my having Tara’s magical abilities, her memories and now this happening.” Faith tucks her hair behind her ear, showing that it was becoming more pointy. “Nothing much will surprise me, unless I grow a tail or something.”

Deciding a touch of levity is called for, Buffy grins and shrugs. “Knowing you two, you’ll probably find a use for it, if you do develop tails.” 

Faith snorts at the comment. “We probably would.” Faith reaches up and gently pats Buffy’s hand before shifting and easing by her to hop onto the island watching her. “So, what’s up with you and the Xena wanna-be?”

Buffy moans deeply. “Damn. She drives me insane.” Buffy admits shifting and leaning against the wall with her ankles crossed looking at Faith, but not really seeing her as she pictures the woman. Just now admitting that in a way, she does look a bit like that actress that plays Xena. Which, of course, is sooo not a bad thing Buffy decides mentally grinning at the thought. “I like her, a lot.” Buffy finally whispers. 

“Good. She seems nice.” Faith smirks at the glazed look coming across Buffy’s eyes.

“Yeah and boy can she kiss.” Buffy finally rubs a hand over her forehead to get thoughts of the woman’s lips out of her mind. “Do all women kiss that good?”

Faith chuckles and shakes her head. “Hell if I know, B. Tare about knocks my socks off when she kisses me, though. And I do become a major puddle when she’s into the serious lip-lock mode.”

Buffy groans and covers her face with both hands. “That’s not a picture I needed in my head, Faith.” 

Faith chuckles. “Damn, B. You’ve seen it and smelled it. What’s the big about me admitting it?”

“Damned if I know.” Buffy finally grumbles between her fingers. “But it always confuses the hell out of me that you’re the one that’s usually naked and obviously having been royally…” Buffy blushes darkly and shakes her head. “And Tara’s usually still dressed and grinning like the cat that got the canary.”

“Cream.” Faith smirks as she corrects Buffy and the slayer growls at her. “You just time it wrong, B. Plus Tare will get dressed instead of strutting around the house naked if you’re coming over.”

“And you don’t?” Buffy questions, already knowing the answer.

Faith’s smirk grows huge and she wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer. “I like to irritate in a different way from my lover. She likes to verbally abuse you, while I like the more visual approach.”

“Figures.” Buffy shakes her head and takes a deep breath as she glances out the window. “Giles better hurry up with that Chinese. I’m getting hungry.”

“If he can keep Xan from eating it before he gets back here.” Faith chuckles and hops down from the island to grab a water out of the refrigerator. “Want one?”

“Please.” Buffy accepts the water and twists off the cap to sip on it. “Do you think things are moving too quickly between me and Julie?”

Faith blinks in surprise at the question coming from Buffy. “Why? Do you?”

Buffy shrugs and looks seriously at Faith. “I like her, Faith. I mean, really like her.”

“B, we got short life-spans, no matter what Tare wants to say or think. If you like her, go for it. She’s obviously willin’, and more than interested.” Faith offers matching the other slayer’s tones. “You’ve had shit for a love life, B. You’re due for something good to happen.”

Buffy smiles and nods her head. “Thanks, Faith.”

Faith shrugs and hops back on the island as she drinks her water, tuning back in more fully to what Tara and Willow are doing while letting Buffy think about what they’d discussed.

***

Tara finally pats Willow gently on the shoulder. “I think you have a good basis to work from. Short of working on it for a couple weeks, there’s not much more that we can do.” 

Willow exhales softly and slowly nods her head. “I never realized how much hard work it is to modulate my magic. I’m just used to…”

“Trying to force it.” Tara grins crookedly at the redhead. “You try to overpower the spell by using too much strength, when a steady, slow amount will get you further faster. When this is all over with, I’d like for us to start getting together at least once a week for a couple hours so we can continue your learning. I could tell you’ve been working on your meditations, and have obviously read the books I gave you.”

“Goddess, yes! Though I do have some questions on some of the things.” Willow stands and brushes her jeans off from where the two women had been sitting across from each other on the ground while Tara taught her the spell and worked on helping her learn to monitor the power she fed into it. 

“Questions are good. When people don’t have questions, is when I get worried.” Tara groans and slowly stretches her back. Laughing as it finally pops. 

“Watch out, I think you’re about to be attacked.” Willow warns as Faith comes barreling out of the house.

“Probably.” Tara chuckles as she feels Faith drop the shields she’d been keeping her thoughts and emotions behind for her. Laughing delightedly as Faith picks her up and spins her around, Tara wraps her arms around her lover’s neck. 

“Don’t like keeping you blocked.” Faith buries her face in Tara’s neck. “And it might be a while before I can get lovings, so I’d like to get some kisses before I tell you the food’s here.”

“Ohhh. And you haven’t eaten yet?” Tara smiles as Faith lets her slide down her body to land on her feet. 

“No. I was waitin’ for you, though the rest of them were piling up their plates.” Faith lifts her hand to brush her thumb over Tara’s cheek as she listens to Willow shut the door quietly behind her as she finally makes it back in the house after hesitating to watch them for a few seconds. “I know what you think, but I want you to say it. Can she do it?”

Tara nods her head. “She can. I wish we had a couple weeks to work with her some more, but we don’t have the time.” Tara relaxes into her lover and presses a soft kiss against Faith’s lips. “She has a lot of power inside her, so her running out doesn’t really worry me.”

“No, as long as she doesn’t go full throttle.” Faith rubs her cheek against Tara’s. 

“Yeah.” Tara smiles as she feels Faith pressing soft kisses slowly down her jaw line. Hearing her lover’s stomach grumble, Tara chuckles softly. “Let’s feed the beast.”

“Which one?” Faith grumbles, nipping gently on Tara’s chin before sighing quietly. “Don’t even bother answering that. Let’s eat, babe. We’ve got some serious Frankenweenie ass to kick.”

“Thank the Goddess we’re not eating hot dogs.” Tara smacks Faith firmly on the ass and hurriedly strides towards the house.

“You’ll pay for that.” Faith calls after Tara, grinning as she hears the laughter coming from her lover. Striding after Tara, Faith takes a deep breath, knowing that the fun and games are about to be over for the night. 

***

Tara paces back and forth as they wait for Buffy and Faith to come back to them while they scout ahead of the rest of the group to make sure Adam is in the caves. They had already come across two different demons on the way up to the caves, Faith and Buffy taking them on and dispatching them within fifteen minutes. 

Silently wondering what other surprises the Adam construct has in store for them, Tara keeps her eyes peeled while Willow’s already working on the protective spell around her, Giles and Xander as she holds the ropes they’d tied around both men. Realizing as long as she was in touch with something that was touching them that the spell worked, and this option gives them a lot more room to maneuver. The scope of the spell literally adjusting to expand automatically to three feet ahead of whoever’s furthest out, in a perfect circle around them. 

Running her hands through her hair as she checks Faith’s thoughts without being intrusive, she has to smile at the mental bitching her lover is doing about the long hike to the caves. Shaking her head as she thinks about how much running Faith does, and she’s bitching about a couple mile hike through the woods. 

***

“Something or things have been through here recently.” Faith barely breathes the words as she and Buffy work their way slowly and cautiously towards the caves, stopping frequently whenever they hear something that gives them pause. “Fuckin’ hate the woods.”

“You and me both.” Buffy answers just as softly. “Too many places for things to hide and disappear to. Plus my damn senses have been going crazy for the last thirty yards or so.”

“Yeah, me too.” Faith admits, though not hearing, seeing or smelling anything. “I think he’s here, B. Got that low down feeling.”

Buffy sighs, knowing what Faith’s talking about, as she feels it too. “Let’s go back and grab the rest of the group.” Buffy growls softly, really not liking the fact that she can’t get a bead on whatever is setting off her senses.

“Double time?” Faith questions as both women split off and work their way around, heading back towards the rest of the group.

“Definitely.” Buffy answers as she picks up her pace and the two women work their way quickly back to the group on a parallel course, unconsciously keeping track of each other while making sure nothing comes after them.

***


	44. Chapter 44

“They’re on their way back.” Tara sighs quietly. “Let’s go meet them partway, but keep the shield up just to be on the safe side, Willow. You’re doing great.” Tara smiles quickly at the redhead as she smiles nervously at her. 

“Thanks.” Willow breathes a sigh of relief at the praise as she follows behind Giles, who surprisingly enough almost seemed in his element with the crossbow in his hands and the other weapons tucked around his body with the bag tossed over his shoulder.

Tara follows at a short distance from the protective barrier surrounding them, keeping an eye open to make sure nothing sneaks up from behind. Silently worrying about the fact both Buffy and Faith had felt some kind of demon or presence, but couldn’t figure out where it was. 

Sighing in relief as they finally meet up with Faith and Buffy, Tara’s eyes caress over her lover, noticing the somewhat disheveled looking woman, knowing from what she’d felt that her and Buffy both had tangled with a couple more demons as they’d made their way back to them. 

“Make sure you keep that shield up, Red.” Faith gruffly comments as she works her way outside the group as Buffy stops to discuss what they know, came across and what their feelings were in regards to what they’d seen. “How you doing, babe?” Faith gently brushes a thumb down Tara’s neck as she looks into worried blue eyes. 

“You’re worried, and it has me worried.” Tara admits as they move slightly away from the rest of the group, so they can talk privately. 

“Something is there. We don’t know what, and it gives me a different feel from Frankenweenie. I want you to be careful.” Faith tilts her head against Tara’s, closing her eyes for a few seconds, just to breathe her lover’s scent in, until she hears Buffy bringing her conversation to an end with Giles. “We’re ready to head out again. I’ll always be in contact.” Faith whispers, tapping her head before pressing a quick, firm kiss to Tara’s lips as she waves her lover to follow behind Xander who had been sneaking them looks as they talked. Still having to chuckle at the obvious reaction the young man always has whenever he’s around them. Getting a wicked grin as she thinks about what he’ll do when he sees B and Jules together.

“Spontaneous combustion.” Tara murmurs to Faith’s thoughts.

“Oh, yeah. I can’t wait to see it, either.” Faith finally shifts back a little further while continuing to listen and feel for anything in the forest.

Buffy stays about ten yards ahead of the group, occasionally whispering to Faith if she notices anything out of place, so the woman can double-check it when she came upon it. As they get closer to the caves, Buffy feels the hair standing up on her neck, again. The same feeling she and Faith had when they were there previously. Whispering again to let Faith know, Buffy’s eyes search the area from the ground up into the trees, though the darkness makes it hard to see, and knowing it would be easy for something to blend into the thick canopy overhead, if it was able to climb.

Faith growls softly, really not liking the feelings she’s getting, but knowing they’re going to have to continue with this. They can’t leave this freak of nature to run loose and cause God only knows what kind of trouble. Having faith in her lover, and the rest of the group to stay alive, Faith strides along as they come closer to the cave where the feeling changes and she knows they’re getting close to Adam. Softly whispering to Buffy that that’s the damn asshole that she’s feeling while reassuring Tara mentally as she can almost feel the woman stiffening through her thoughts. 

As they arrive outside the caves, Willow, Giles and Xander spread out as much as they can facing out into the woods they’d just come through, able to see just enough, as the full moon shines down peaking through the trees and the gaps. 

Tara shifts inwards, more towards the caves, glancing up at the trees surrounding them, sighing quietly as she has the urge to light up the whole area to see if anything’s hiding, but knowing she can’t as that would be a dead giveaway. “Be careful.” Tara whispers as she watches Buffy and Faith hesitate at the front of the cave’s entrance, that’s calling to both of their slayer’s senses. 

“You, too.” Buffy slowly enters the cave.

Faith hesitates for a moment, looking intently at Tara, before following Buffy.

Tara smiles sadly at the love and worry coming from Faith as she follows Buffy into the cave. Settling in to wait and keep her senses open as much as she can she smiles as Willow babbles nervously, albeit quietly to Xander and Giles. Xander shifting as he looks around while keeping the crossbow pointed to the ground in front of him, smiling at the young man that has a heart of gold. Turning her gaze to Giles, she tilts her head in consideration. From things she’d heard the group talking about and some of the comments Faith has made in the past, she has a feeling there’s a lot more to the Watcher than he lets on. 

Sighing softly, she waits for whatever might happen, as prepared as she can be.

***

“I got a bad feeling.” Faith growls as they work their way further into the caves, and farther and farther away from the rest of the group. 

“Fighting that monster in these kind of confines isn’t my idea of fun.” Buffy admits softly, her eyes searching the slowly lightening cave as they advance deeper into it. Knowing the light is coming from somewhere. 

“Might be to our benefit. He’s huge, and it’ll keep his movements to a minimum.” Faith stays just behind and to the side as Buffy as the two women quickly make their way deeper inside.

“Maybe.” Buffy’s not too sure. Not liking the confined area, before quickly flattening herself against one side of the cave walls while Faith does the same on the other side as they come to a bend. The echoing thumps they’d heard now making sense as they glance around to see Adam striding back and forth in what is roughly a forty foot area of space. Swallowing at the sight of the tall construct, Buffy shakes her head. A flash of what Faith had looked like after taking this monster on flits through her memory, making her shiver. Turning her gaze to Faith, she sees the steel determination and anger on her sister slayer’s face. 

Faith stares at the monster that had almost killed her. Slowly easing the thick bladed sword from its scabbard across her back, she starts working on the spells that might work best against the monster, though Tara wasn’t sure with him being made up of so many parts, both human, demon, machinery and God knows only what else, how they would work on him, if they do at all. Deciding to go in with brute force first, she nods towards Buffy and the two women go flying in towards Adam, knives and swords flashing as they try attacking the monster from every angle imaginable.

***

Rack stares down at the group of people, sensing the power coming from the redhead as she does the protective spell around her and the other two. Licking his lips at the slight hint of strawberries coming from her, wishing he was still his old self. He would love to get a taste of the woman, but knowing it is impossible now. Turning his attention to the one he’s meant to disable, he waits for her to pace to just the right spot, the spell to hit her right before he lands on her, a smile crossing his face at the thought of taking the pure soul’s life force.

Tara swallows and looks at the group. “They found him, and have started. They didn’t feel any other demons in there with him, but…” Tara shrugs as the three people turn their heads to look at her. “They want us to wait here for now. They’re going to see if they can bring him out of the cave if they need the room to fight.” Tara blinks as she feels…

“TARA!” Willow screams as a green glow surrounds the elf and this half human, half demon descends on her literally seconds later, its long spindly legs reminding her of a spider while the upper body was human. As the sharp legs start to slash across a collapsed, sickly green Tara, her eyes watch as Giles and Xander both send crossbow bolts towards the monster.

“Shit!” Giles growls as they bounce off some kind of protection surrounding the monster. “Drop the shield, Willow! Try and get to Tara and protect her!”

Willow drops both ropes and runs towards Tara, to only be sent flying back as an invisible blow almost knocks her unconscious.

“Not going to work.” Rack cackles as his sharp, knife-like legs work their way slowly and inexorably up the witch’s body. Having seen the power the redhead wielded, he’d taken a bit off the spell to disable the witch to use everything left at his disposal to do a protection around them, now tapping into the blonde to feed the spell with her power.

“FAAAAAIIIIITTTTHHHHHH!!!!!” Xander screams at the top of his lungs hoping to get the slayer’s attention, unaware of the fact that as soon as Faith lost contact with Tara she was already flying back through the cave with Buffy hot on her trail and a lumbering Adam following them, yelling about how he’s going to rip them to pieces. Kneeling beside Willow, he gently eases the redhead against his chest as he looks at an absolutely livid Giles.

Giles snarls and works quickly on an incantation and tries sending it at the half demon/half warlock, feeling the power coming from him, and recognizing it on a deep level. As he feared, the spell was simply absorbed and didn’t do any good. 

Willow struggles, reaching for the two ropes attached to Xander and Giles, knowing from the sounds coming from the cave that it’s paramount that she protects them.

“Easy, Wills.” Xander reaches a hand out for the ends of the ropes, handing them to Willow. “Can you do it?”

“Have to.” Willow whispers, her body aching, but knowing in her heart that if they want to have a chance of coming out of this alive, she’s going to have to get the protection back in place. Whispering softly to help calm down her racing heart, she tries not to look at the spidery-human chuckling wildly as he continues to do small cuts up Tara’s legs, the copper-y smell of blood starting to pervade the area.

Adam grins wickedly as it finally occurs to him why the two slayers are running hell bent towards the front of the cave. The dark-haired slayer’s growling the witch’s name as she turned and disappeared, followed by the blonde slayer a dead give-away that Rack had succeeded in disabling the witch.

“NO!! YOU BASTARD!” Faith launches herself at the demon/man that’s hurting her other half. 

Rack is in shock as the barrier spell has no effect on her and she comes crashing into him, knocking him off the witch. Not aware that Faith is, in essence, a part of Tara. The sharing of the powers letting the spell recognize that Faith belongs and allows her entrance, since the demon had mistakenly used Tara’s powers to augment the shield. 

Faith snarls as she literally rips the monster apart, pieces of him flying everywhere in her anger at Tara being hurt. The dark-haired woman literally seeing red as the slayer within her demands justice for the hurt caused to her mate. While another part of her, the part becoming an elf is already dispersing the spell surrounding Tara, while sending healing energy to her lover. The two parts of Faith working at two separate items, but in conjunction with each other as they fight for their lover, their mate and their life, living in co-existence changing to a deep acceptance of each other on a level so deep within Faith that she isn’t aware of it. Never realizing how the slayer is literally a different entity within her, living behind the scenes and giving her, her strength and healing.

Buffy blinks at the total rage that Faith attacks the monster with, even as her eyes drop to Tara, sighing in relief as she notices the lessening of the green haze surrounding the elf. Trying again to close the distance to Tara, she sighs in relief as she’s able to reach her, checking the wounds that are already healing, jerking her head up to Faith as the slayer kneels beside her. “You?”

“Yeah.” Faith carefully checks her lover’s legs, sighing in relief at the healing taking place as she looks up into hazy blue eyes looking back at her. “You were supposed to watch out for yourself.” Faith gruffly murmurs, her eyes showing her worry. Growling, she turns her gaze back to the cave as Adam gets closer to them. Lifting Tara gently in her arms, feeling her lover’s weakness, she walks up to Willow’s barrier. 

Willow automatically drops the barrier, knowing what Faith’s wanting. As Faith settles Tara down on the ground in front of her and places Tara’s arm around her lower legs, Willow nods at the unspoken order for her to take care of the elf as Faith steps back out of distance of the barrier. Quickly re-doing it, Willow watches in horror as she gets her first sight of the hybrid construct – Adam.

“Holy Frijoles!” Xander whimpers as the lumbering giant comes out of the cave, his eyes taking them in quickly before looking down at Tara lying on the ground, the monster’s lips curling up in disgust at the sight of the witch alive.

“You…” Faith snarls, knowing that Adam is the reason why Tara is hurt, her eyes flashing with her anger as she runs and launches herself at him, aiming to take his head off with her bare hands.

Roaring with anger, Adam meets the threat of the dark-haired slayer, slamming a fist into her stomach as she takes him down to the ground, her hands closing around his neck.

Buffy pounces on the behemoth, placing a foot on one of his knees, remembering Faith saying she’d been able to hurt his knee. Grabbing his foot, she yanks up with every bit of her strength in the opposite direction of the way a knee is supposed to bend, receiving dark pleasure in the scream of metal twisting even as Adam cries out. 

“FEEL THAT YOU BASTARD!” Faith pants heavily, her gut feeling like a fire is burning in it from where the hybrid had connected. Grabbing his head, she twists with all her strength, her veins and muscles bulging as she literally tries to rip his head from his shoulders.

Giles watches as the two slayers fight with Adam, his eyes catching movement of another demon heading towards them from the right. Quickly pulling the crossbow up, he takes aim and lets fly at the demon’s heart, watching it stumble but continue, he quickly loads another in, carefully aiming and letting it fly, to land in the demon’s eye. As the demon collapses and dies, he turns back as he hears Xander mumbling to himself as he aims and fires his crossbow, smiling as the young man’s aim is true and lands in the vampire’s heart, dusting him. 

“I want your head.” Faith continues to pull with all her strength while she listens to another grunt come from Buffy as she uses all her strength to disable the demon’s legs.

“Both… together.” Buffy pants heavily as she watches Adam’s fist pound into Faith, trying to get her to let go of him. The dark-haired slayer ignoring what has to be immense pain as she literally has one of his arms pinned under, along with his chest as she continues to yank and twist at his head. Sliding down at the top of Adam, Buffy lifts his head and wraps her arm around his neck from behind, grasping his chin as she looks into Faith’s pain-filled eyes. 

Faith nods and both women use their incredible strength to twist the hybrid’s head as he roars in pain and anger. “FUCK ME!” Faith cries out as he continues to roar and thrash, even with his head having been twisted around so it’s facing backwards.

“SHIT!” Buffy slams a fist into Adam’s jaw, before grunting and pulling the injured hand to her chest. 

Faith pants heavily, her fingers trying to dig into flesh, or something that’s not that fucking metal that is protecting the fucker from them killing him. Unconsciously shifting off the arm she’d kept control of, she watches in horror as the spike extends out and he jabs it into Buffy’s side. “B!” She cries out, watching as the slayer pales even as she grabs the spike and breaks it off. 

Buffy slowly pulls the spike out and tosses it away, swallowing at the pain in her body from where he’d skewered her all the way through. “Try freezing his ass, or something!”

“Don’t work.” Faith admits, having already tried a couple different things, and it having no effect on the monster. Tara’s fear a reality that the monster would be immune to magic.

Tara blinks as she focuses in on the fight, the two women obviously battered, bruised and bleeding as they try to find the hybrid’s weakness. “He has to have a heart… a power source. Find it.” Tara crawls away from Willow’s protective bubble, knowing Faith had healed her to a certain degree, but knowing she needs more as the pain practically screams through her body. 

“Trying to…” Faith’s fingers work feverishly over the monster, watching as Buffy shifts and kneels beside her, twisting his other arm and almost ripping it from the socket in her anger.

“Bastard will be taken apart piece by piece, if we have to.” Buffy growls as she helps Faith search for some weak spot somewhere on Adam. “HERE!” Buffy digs in on his lower stomach, feeling a slight overlapping, just enough to get her fingertips under.

Faith spins around, sitting on Adam’s chest to keep him from lifting up, grabbing one side while Buffy grabs the other of the edge and both women heave with everything in them.

Xander winces and turns his gaze away, even knowing that its demon and computer parts, but the two women literally trying to tear him apart making him queasy to his stomach.

Willow turns away from the sight, whimpering at the screech of metal along with the roar of pain coming from Adam as the slayers work together to defeat him.

Tara crawls up Adam’s twisted and useless legs as she sees a glow coming from within Adam as Buffy and Faith try and widen the small area that they’ve been able to pull the outer protection away. 

“It ain’t givin’ no more.” Faith pants, pulling with all her might. Her eyes looking at Tara, watching as her lover slowly reaches into the small gap. Knowing the only thing keeping Tara’s hand from being crushed is her and Buffy’s holding onto the metal that wants to drop back into place. Fear streaking through her, Faith whimpers quietly.

“I trust you.” Tara whispers, finally sliding her hand inside, searching and finding the cylinder shaped object. Closing her eyes, she lets her fingers feel where it’s connected and yanks as hard as she can. Maneuvering herself around, as she feels it give a little, she digs her heels into the ground between Adam’s legs and wraps her other hand around her wrist and screams as she pulls out the power source, collapsing back on the ground.

Faith and Buffy both release the metal, ignoring it as it springs back into place onto the now lifeless Adam. “Tare, babe?” Faith questions worriedly, feeling the absolute weariness and pain coming from her lover.

“Get it gone.” Tara whispers, keeping her eyes closed, feeling the darkness creeping into her from everything they had been through. The Warlock’s tapping of her energy having been like having her powers almost ripped from her.

Faith’s hands shake as she strokes her hand down Tara’s cheek. Knowing what her lover’s wanting, Faith looks at Buffy. “Do you think you can toss that bastard a couple hundred yards up into the air?”

Buffy nods her head, picking up the power source and standing. “Tell me when.” 

Faith concentrates, locking into the nuclear power source as she prepares a spell to literally make the item explode into nothingness. “Now.” Faith simply whispers, her eyes following the glowing nimbus of light as Buffy tosses it into the air. At the pinnacle of the throw, Faith activates the spell, sighing in relief as it dissipates into the atmosphere. 

Buffy accepts Giles’ arm around her waist, while Xander helps support a still somewhat shaky Willow. “Is she going to be okay?”

Faith looks up with worried eyes. “I think so. That… thing literally tapped into her powers and pretty much ripped them from her, using them. I… I don’t know what to do to make her right again. All her information and knowledge doesn’t encompass this…” Faith looks back down at her lover, gently stroking her fingers over Tara’s neck. “B, come here.” Faith orders quietly.

Buffy steps over to Faith with Giles’ help, kneeling down beside the dark slayer with a groan of pain. Surprised when she feels Faith’s hands on her wound, front and back and warmth easing through her body as she can literally feel the damage done to her internal organs knitting back together.

“I can’t heal what’s wrong with Tara, except for the cuts I started to heal. You’re going to have to protect us while I carry her out of here, and you need to be at a hundred percent.” Faith whispers to her sister slayer. “I don’t want to take a chance just in case something else is out there hunting for us.”

Buffy nods her head in understanding, her eyes going to the blonde elf. The worry etched on her face for Tara. Looking back at Faith as she feels her pull her hands away, she whispers softly. “What if you do the advance on the powers?” 

Faith’s brows furrow and she shakes her head. “I don’t know if that’ll help or not. I want to give her some time first, before doing that.” Faith gently shifts her arms under her lover and lifts Tara to settle her against her body. Slowly standing, Faith takes a deep breath, feeling a deep weariness in her body, but ignoring her own aches and pains. Her broken ribs not concerning her as much as Tara is right now.

“Faith, you’re hurt. Why don’t you let me carry her?” Giles offers softly, stepping up to the stubborn slayer.

“I’ll take care of her.” Faith starts to walk back along the trail they’d left as the rest of the group hurries after her, Giles ends up jogging to take the lead while Buffy brings up the rear, and Xander helps Willow along as the group quietly makes their way back to Joyce’s Jeep. The group having borrowed it to help carry the majority of the weapons they brought. Xander’s car parked beside it off the road and out of view.

Buffy helps settle Willow into the passenger seat of Xander’s car while Giles unlocks the Jeep. “Are you taking her back to your place?” 

“Yeah.” Xander nods, as he tosses the weapons in the back of his car for now, his eyes worried as he looks at Tara and Faith. 

“Good. Take care of Wills. I think I’ll go home with them to do whatever I can.” Buffy shifts around. “Let me hold her while you climb in, Faith.” Buffy looks worriedly at the pale slayer.

Faith nods and lets Buffy hold Tara before gingerly climbing into the back seat. Wrapping her arms around Tara as Buffy settles her on her lap Faith buries her face in her lover’s hair and closes her eyes. 

Buffy hurries around the vehicle and climbs in the front seat as Giles starts it. 

“Your house?” Giles glances up into the rearview mirror, really not liking how pale Faith is. 

“No. Drop us off at their apartment. I’ll help Faith with Tara, then check Faith out, and get her to lie down.” Buffy shifts to look at Faith and Tara, knowing Faith’s hurting, and very, very worried, so worried that she doesn’t even make some kind of smart assed comment. 

Faith ignores Giles and Buffy as she holds Tara tightly. Not liking the fact that her lover still hasn’t come to, and the amount of pain radiating from inside her, on a spiritual level. Knowing that creep had hurt her by stealing her powers but not knowing what to do to help Tara. “I love you, Tare. Don’t do this to me.” Faith whispers, tears slowly sliding down her face and into Tara’s hair as she silently cries.

***


	45. Chapter 45

Buffy forces Faith to sit down so she can wrap her ribs. The slayer being a total bitch and not wanting to leave Tara’s side, after Buffy had literally washed and cleaned Tara’s body, treating all of her wounds and bandaging them before carrying her into the bedroom and settling her under the covers. 

“Damn it, Faith!” Buffy growls angrily, shoving the slayer into the chair again as she tries to stand up. “I’ll knock your fucking ass out if you don’t let me look at your ribs and bind them!”

“I’d like to see you fuckin’ try.” Faith snarls back into Buffy’s face as she tries to stand again. Grunting in pain as Buffy jabs a finger firmly into her side.

“THERE! Feels good, doesn’t it? Now let me do what I can to help you then you can lie down with Tara.” Buffy grabs Faith’s chin to make her look up at her. “Please, Faith? Tara would want you to take care of yourself.”

Faith’s jaw clenches and the tears start to come to her eyes again. “I don’t know what to do, B. I’m fuckin’ lost. And she’s hurtin’.” Faith’s gaze turns to the door to their bedroom. 

“Can’t you heal her, like she did you when you went out to the lake?” Buffy questions, finally wrapping Faith’s ribs and tending to the other cuts and scrapes on the slayer.

“That was a physical healing, B. This is different. There ain’t nothin’ in here to tell me what to do.” Faith pokes her head hard, her eyes angry even as the tears continue to flow. 

“Would it hurt to try?” Buffy finishes cleaning Faith’s wounds and slowly stands, tossing away the used items and replacing everything back into the first aid kit before shutting it. 

“Tomorrow, I’ll take her out to the lake. If I can’t succeed in tapping into her, I’m gonna activate her full powers while we’re out there.” Faith decides, slowly calming down as she settles on a plan of action. “Do you think Mrs. S would mind giving us a lift?”

“Of course not. I’ll call her first thing in the morning.” Buffy makes sure Faith makes it to the bedroom, helping her under the covers, watching as the dark-haired slayer eases up against Tara, burying her face in the blonde’s neck while practically wrapping her body around the elf in a protective and loving gesture. 

Slowly turning around, she gently eases the door partially closed before grabbing a two liter of Coke out of the refrigerator and settling on the couch, flipping the television on and turning the sound down. Knowing she won’t get any sleep tonight, the worry and adrenalin raging through her won’t allow it. 

***

Buffy tilts her head as she hears someone stirring in the bedroom. Hopping off the couch she trots to the door to see Faith gently brushing her fingers through Tara’s hair as she kneels beside the bed, Tara facing her lover. “How is she?”

“Semi-conscious.” Faith looks up a sad smile on her face. “She doesn’t know if it’ll help or not, but she’s willing to let me try to help her.”

“I’ll call mom.” Buffy hurries from the room to grab the phone, punching her number in quickly. 

***

“Thirsty.” Tara whispers, closing her eyes as Faith’s fingers stroke tenderly over her. 

“I’ll get you some juice.” Faith presses her lips to Tara’s forehead and hurries from the room, grabbing a couple different bottles of juice out of the refrigerator for Tara before striding back in only half listening as Buffy speaks to her mom to come over as quickly as she can. Gently easing Tara up to a sitting position, Faith slides in behind her, her legs on either side of her lover and opens one of the juices. Holding it up to Tara’s lips as her lover sips on it. “You’re really weak, love.” Faith rests her chin on Tara’s shoulder and wraps her free arm around Tara’s waist. 

Tara nods as Faith pulls the juice away. Closing her eyes and relaxing even further against Faith. “How badly are you hurt?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Faith presses her lips to Tara’s shoulder. “I’ll heal, I’m worried about you.”

“And I’m worried about you.” Tara smiles softly.

“Mom will be here in five minutes.” Buffy looks at the two women from the bedroom doorway. “Do you want some help getting dressed?”

Faith slowly nods. “If you don’t mind helping me get Tara dressed, I’d appreciate it.”

“Anything, Faith.” Buffy sorts through the dresser, pulling out clothes.

“Don’t bother with underwear. Just shorts, t-shirt and socks.” Faith orders as she gently shifts from behind Tara, letting the woman lie back down. “No arguing from you either. We’ll just have to end up taking them off anyway.”

Tara quirks her lips at her lover’s words. “You’re going to try to do your own version of sexual healing, huh?”

“Can’t let you have all the fun.” Faith rumbles softly, as she accepts the shorts from Buffy and works the shorts up Tara’s legs as Buffy gently pulls the t-shirt over her lover’s head and threads her arms through the armholes. 

“I’ll get the door.” Buffy murmurs as she hears her mom knocking and saying it’s her. Realizing she needs to call Julie as she opens the door, surprised at the sight of the tall woman standing behind her mom. 

“She was worried.” Joyce admits quietly. “She showed up at the house first thing this morning and we’ve been waiting to hear from you guys.”

“Sorry.” Buffy motions them into the apartment. “Let me finish helping Faith and Tara.” Buffy hurries back towards the two women’s bedroom, as she hears Faith cursing softly. 

“Damn it, Faith! Wait for Buffy to help you.” Tara orders as her lover grabs her ribs as she leans down trying to step into a pair of shorts, almost collapsing on the floor.

“I can fuckin’ dress myself.” Faith growls angrily, the fear and worry coalescing itself in anger at her ineptitude to protect the one person in the world she loves more than anything.

Tara feels tears coming to her eyes as her lover’s feelings and thoughts flow through to her. “It’s not your fault I got hurt, Faith. I wasn’t expecting a Warlock.”

“Faith!” Buffy captures the slayer before she falls flat on her face. Gently easing the woman onto the edge of the bed, she snatches the shorts out of her hand and kneels in front of her to pull them up the strong legs. “Damn stubborn bitch.”

“Fuck you, B.” Faith growls.

“You’d like to.” Buffy growls back, though her eyes are twinkling. 

“Like you’d know what to do with me.” Faith slowly relaxes, a small smile starting to cross her face. 

“She’d run screaming from the apartment and never come back, if she knew what you like.” Tara murmurs, a soft smile on her face. Feeling as weak as a baby but liking the fact that Buffy was trying to help Faith relax. 

“Julie? Can you come in and help Faith out while I carry Tara?” Buffy calls out loudly after sliding Faith’s tennis shoes on and tying them quickly. “What do you need to take?”

“Water, maybe a blanket.” Tara offers, fighting her eyelids as they try and close.

“Sunscreen.” Faith grunts quietly as she slowly stands, looking up at the tall woman coming into her bedroom. “Came to see how fucked up we were, huh?”

“I was hoping nobody was hurt.” Julie winces at the cuts and bruises on Faith’s face and body that the shirt and shorts weren’t covering. Turning her gaze to Tara, she notices the small scratches going up her legs, but not anything else, frowning heavily she glances from one woman to the other. 

“Tare’s is a magical hurt.” Faith answers the unspoken question. “I’m gonna see if there’s anythin’ I can do to help, and want to go out where I can tap into the earth’s natural healing energy to help.” 

“I’ve gathered waters and juices in a cooler. We can pick up something for you to eat and bring it back to you, if you want.” Joyce offers softly, her eyes worried as she takes in the two women. 

“Thanks, Mrs. S.” Faith whispers, accepting the arm around her waist as Julie helps her stand. 

“Faith?” Buffy questions worriedly.

“She passed out again.” Faith admits, the worry obvious in her voice. “Get us out to the lake, and I’ll hook into the lei-lines and see if I can’t help her without getting physical, or without doing the incantation.”

“Where’re your blankets at?” Joyce questions, hurrying to the closet when Faith points to it. Grabbing down a couple blankets, she heads to the bathroom, looking through the closet until she finds some sunscreen, tossing the items into a bag and following after the young women as they head out of the apartment.

***

“What do we do?” Julie steps back after helping Faith onto the blanket, watching as Joyce takes off jogging back to the Jeep to head back into town and grab food. 

“We let Faith do her thing.” Buffy shrugs, wiping her hands on a towel her mom had grabbed at the last minute after coating Tara’s body with the sunscreen. “She’ll try and help Tara this way first, before she goes through her other options.” 

Julie slowly follows Buffy as the small woman starts to walk around the lake to the other side, giving the two women their privacy. “What happened?”

Buffy sighs as she slowly comes to a stop in a small clearing. Dropping down onto the ground, feeling the lack of sleep slowly catching up to her, she pats the ground beside her. As Julie settles beside her and wraps her arm around her shoulders, Buffy leans into the taller woman, thankful for her acceptance and caring. Slowly Buffy explains what happened the previous night.

***

Faith sifts through what Tara had done to help her mother when she was ill and adjusts it slightly as she settles one hand gently over Tara’s stomach while the other one caresses softly through her hair. Silently praying that this will work as she starts her meditations and slowly asks for, and is granted access to the earth’s healing properties, channeling them through herself, to be sent into her lover, imagining it pushing the hurt and badness out, filling her mate with healing and love. Slowly reaching deeper and deeper into herself for her own strength and healing powers.

***

Julie glances up as Joyce makes her way towards them, after having stopped across the small lake where Tara and Faith were. Gently running her fingers through Buffy’s hair as the slayer had finally crashed and was sleeping fitfully with her head resting in her lap. “How are they?”

“They didn’t even budge when I dropped off the food.” Joyce admits, settling beside Julie and looking at her daughter. Setting a couple bags of food on the ground she sighs quietly. “They’re not sleeping, and from what I can tell, Faith’s in a deep meditative trance. I’m praying that’ll work.” 

“Does this sort of thing happen often?” Julie questions hesitantly, her eyes drifting down to Buffy as the woman turns to her left side and buries her face against her stomach, mumbling incoherently as she falls back asleep. 

“Thankfully, no. Though the last time someone was hurt badly, it was Faith.” Joyce sighs and leans back on her hands, stretching her legs out in front of her and crossing her ankles as she stairs up at the blue sky. Slowly Joyce explains what she knows of how Faith and Tara had met, through Faith being almost killed by the hybrid military construct that the women had finally taken out the night before and Tara’s healing of her.

“But, if Tara’s the one with the healing powers, how is Faith healing her?” Julie questions roughly, the confusion obvious in her voice, even as she had nodded through the telling of Faith being hurt by Adam, the dark-haired slayer having already told her about that fight.

Buffy rumbles quietly against Julie’s stomach. “Tara’s an elf as you know, and something to do with her elfness lets her share her powers and shit with her true soul mate. Guess what Faith is?” Buffy finally rolls over onto her back, rubbing her eyes and stretching. “Sorry for falling asleep on you.”

“That’s okay.” Julie smiles at the adorableness of the disheveled blonde slayer, just now noticing the cut shirt and blood stains on it. Frowning heavily, her fingers go to the hole. Her eyes jerking up as she finds smooth, unblemished skin.

“Faith healed it last night before we headed back to the vehicles from the caves.” Buffy explains, lifting her upper body up to look around. “Food.” 

Joyce chucks one of the bags to Buffy. “There’re a couple bottles of water in the bottom of the bag.”

“Thanks, mom.” Buffy talks around a mouthful of a quarter pound cheeseburger she’d already snatched out of the bag and almost eating it wrapper and all.

“Now, if Faith barely knew Tara, why did she drag herself to Tara’s door?” Julie questions curiously, relaxing back and motioning for Buffy to make herself comfortable against her, if she wanted to.

“At the time, I don’t think Faith even knew. But I honestly believe it was because she’d already fallen in love with Tara.” Joyce explains, smiling at the remembrance of how Faith questioned her about being in love.

“As it is, I think that saved her life.” Buffy admits as she works on her fourth cheeseburger. “That’s when I found out Tara had a different side to her.” Buffy grins at the remembrance of the woman showing the steel that is so much a part of her, though she didn’t know it at the time.

“I think my dear daughter has been the recipient of getting the majority of Tara’s sides shown to her. Except for one.” Joyce blushes lightly at the thought.

“Don’t even go there, mom. They teased me about a threesome a couple times, too.” Buffy blushes at the admittance. “Though I know it was just teasing, it was still mean.” 

“I’m not even going to ask.” Joyce laughs at the embarrassment showing on her daughter’s face.

“Let’s put it this way, it was just before they bought me the book.” Buffy grumbles, blushing even darker. 

Julie’s brows furrow as she looks from Buffy to her mom who suddenly started laughing uproariously. “Do I…”

“NO!” Buffy shakes her head, her eyes opening wide. “No, no, no. Though, I don’t doubt you’ll find out eventually. Just hopefully in the future… far, far in the future.” Buffy looks down at the bag of food, pulling out a water to drink.

Julie quirks an eyebrow at the slayer, tilting her head as she considers what she knows. The two women teasing Buffy about her sex life, or lack of a good sex life, Faith questioning her if she was any good in the sack, and Buffy’s admittance that the two women had bought her a book after discussion of a possible threesome, that even though she knows that they were joking with Buffy, sends a little thread of jealousy through her at the thought. “They bought you a self-help book!” Julie pipes up as it occurs to her what kind of book they bought her.

Buffy groans and flops back against the ground. “I’m going to find the biggest hole in the world and climb in it to never be heard from again.”

Julie chuckles and leans over Buffy, looking into shy hazel eyes. “That’ll give you time to read the book and practice.”

Whimpering, Buffy covers her face with her hands.

Joyce chuckles and digs into the other bag, pulling a sandwich out and a water for her to drink. “Julie, you’ll fit right in with this group.”

“I don’t know. Sounds like the majority of them like to run around naked all the time. I usually keep my nakedness to my bedroom.” Julie jokes, accepting the sandwich Joyce hands her. 

Buffy exhales heavily as a picture of Julie naked goes through her mind. “You’re trying to drive me insane.” Buffy mumbles, trying to calm her thudding heart. Tilting her head as she hears something, she pops up on her feet and stares across the lake, sighing in relief as she hears Faith telling her that Tara’s going to be okay, and that they’d work their way over to them. “Thank God.” Buffy exhales softly, the last of the tension she’d been feeling leaving her body as she collapses on the ground, hugging Julie tightly in her relief.

Julie drops her sandwich and wraps her arms around Buffy, looking questioningly at Joyce.

“Faith must have told Buffy that Tara’s okay.” Joyce smiles and relaxes herself at the thought.

“Thank God.” Julie hugs Buffy even tighter as she feels tears coming from the petite blonde, slowly soaking her shoulder.

***


	46. Chapter 46

“Babe?” Faith questions softly, having felt the woman coming to, and the start of the healing process within her lover. Knowing that they’d probably been out here the better part of the day, if the sun was anything to go by. 

Tara slowly drags her eyes open, staring into worried brown eyes. Reaching up to wrap her hand around Faith’s neck, she pulls her down for a soft, loving kiss. Burying her face in her lover’s sweaty neck after the kiss ends as Faith gathers her in her arms to rock her gently. 

“God, you don’t know how you worried me.” Faith whispers, pressing her lips to Tara’s head, her hands stroking firmly over Tara’s body. “Do you want me to continue feeding you the power, or can you do it now? I think you’ll heal faster taking it straight into you, instead of it going through me.”

Tara nods her head against Faith’s neck, slowly tapping into the earth’s natural power, letting it flow into her being, filling and repairing what damage had been done with her powers having been tapped and pulled from her without her acceptance. 

Faith reaches back for a bottle of juice, digging in the cooler until she finds one. Forcing the lid off with her thumb, she holds it up to Tara’s dry lips, helping her lover sip it steadily until it’s gone. Setting it aside, Faith grabs a bottle of water out this time, and works the lid off so Tara can drink it. “Can you eat something? Mrs. S picked up burgers for us to eat.”

Tara licks her lips and nods her head as she finally lifts it from Faith. Cupping her lover’s cheeks in her hands, Tara leans in to kiss Faith lovingly, letting her thoughts and feelings come through in the kiss.

“God, I love you, too, Tara.” Faith answers, tilting her head forward against Tara’s head, finally relaxing the last bit. “Food and fluids. Then I’ll let them know you’re okay.”

“Thank you.” Tara whispers, her voice scratchy. “Dead?”

“Very, very dead. Do you remember what happened?” Faith questions curiously.

“Vaguely.” Tara admits, taking the water from Faith as she eases onto the blanket beside her lover as Faith rolls over to grab the bags of food, putting them between them, as Faith sends her memories to her of what had happened the night before. “I pulled it out?” Tara finally questions as they finish the first bag of food. Not believing that she’d actually been able to do that.

“Yep. And I’m gonna see if B would mind doing patrol tonight by herself while we get some much needed rest.” Faith admits, knowing with the expenditure of energy, her own aches and pains, along with helping Tara, she won’t be good for much of anything else.

“Oh, love. Let me help you.” Tara finally offers, her brain still somewhat hazy and not registering things as quickly as she should.

“No. Worry about yourself. I’ll heal in a day or two.” Faith brushes her fingers gently over Tara’s cheek. Tuning in, she smiles softly as she realizes her lover’s a lot better now, though knowing her physical self is tired and worn out. 

“We should probably head home here soon. If not we’ll both be snoozing here in a little while.” Tara chuckles as she looks at Faith fighting to keep her eyes open.

“Uh, yeah.” Faith shakes her head and slowly stands, calling across the lake to let Buffy know that Tara’s okay and that they’d come to them, since they were closer to the vehicles. 

***

Buffy chuckles as she carries Faith’s dead weight to her apartment while Julie carries Tara. The two women both having crashed in the Jeep and nobody could wake them. Pulling the keys out, Joyce opens the door and lets her and Julie head into the apartment ahead of her before following them in to the women’s bedroom.

“Strip them, or leave them in their shirts and shorts?” Julie questions as Joyce fixes the bed so the two women could get some sleep. 

“Take them off. Neither one of them are shy, and I know they don’t believe in sleeping with clothes on.” Buffy mumbles as she settles Faith on the bed, quickly pulling her shoes and socks off before sliding her shorts off, followed by her shirt. Easing the slayer into the bed, she smiles as her mom and Julie quickly strip Tara and ease her into the bed beside Faith. 

Julie eases the covers over the two women, chuckling as Tara rolls over, practically lying on top of Faith and Faith’s arms wrap around Tara automatically. 

“Come on, girls. I know Buffy’s probably craving a long, hot shower, herself. I’m sure I can talk Rupert and Xander into doing a patrol tonight, while you get some much needed rest.” Joyce narrows her gaze on her daughter.

“You’re not going to get an argument out of me.” Buffy follows her mom and Julie out of the apartment, making sure the door locks behind her. 

“I’m glad everyone ended up making it out, more or less okay.” Julie settles into the seat up front, at Buffy’s insistence. 

Buffy tilts her head back, closing her eyes as she agrees. “We live to fight another day. That’s always of the good.”

Joyce stays silent as she drives them quickly back to her house. Pulling into the driveway she watches as Julie eases out of the Jeep.

Buffy climbs out, silently admitting to herself that she’s almost tempted to just drop into bed and forget the shower. Seeing Julie watching her with a soft smile on her face, Buffy unconsciously returns the smile. 

“Go to sleep, Buffy. Call me when you’re conscious.” Julie brushes her thumb gently over Buffy’s full bottom lip, before replacing it with her lips for a soft kiss. 

Buffy watches as Julie strides to her vehicle, returning her wave before she pulls away. 

“She’s an extremely nice woman, Buffy.” Joyce comments as she looks at her daughter’s face.

“Yeah, she is, mom.” Buffy agrees, her lips twitching as she looks at her mother. “Don’t make any designs on my possible girlfriend, mom. You’ve got the Doctor you’ve been playing with!!”

“HAVE NOT!” Joyce acts scandalized as she hurries into the house. “We only made out for a few minutes in the vehicle when he dropped me off last night. Unlike you that made out for over half an hour!” 

“MOM!” Buffy whines as her mother picks on her. “How did you know… DAMN THAT FAITH!”

Joyce laughs wickedly as she heads to the kitchen to fix a cup of tea as her daughter grumbles all the way up the stairs.

***

Buffy runs her hands through her hair as she looks at her watch then at the front door. Having woken up at six in the morning, she’d showered and dressed, before going downstairs to eat the leftovers in the refrigerator. Deciding to see how serious Julie was about her open invitation, she’s now standing nervously on her front doorstep, debating on knocking on the front door, or walking around town for an hour, so it’ll be nine instead of eight in the morning. 

Finally biting the bullet, Buffy knocks firmly on the door and rocks back and forth lightly on her feet as she listens intently to the quiet sounds of Julie’s neighborhood on an early Sunday morning.

Julie releases the weights on her home gym as she hears the knock at the front door. Having woken up a couple hours earlier with a serious surge of energy, that she refused to put a real name to, she’d fixed herself a protein shake then started working out. Grabbing a towel, she wraps it around her neck and wipes an end down her face as she strides to the front door.

Buffy almost falls over backwards as Julie opens the door. Not realizing how strong and muscular the woman was, but the muscles rippling and shiny with perspiration coating her whole body, wearing a sports bra and tight sweat shorts leaves Buffy breathless. ‘Xena wannabe, my ass. She’d kick Xena’s ass.’ Buffy internally comments to herself as she takes in the long, muscular legs, the tight defined abs… “Oh, shit.” Buffy whimpers as she notices the glint of metal from the belly button ring.

Julie stares down at the petite blonde, her heart, already pounding fast from the workout, literally triples in speed. Another part of her anatomy pounding in tandem with her heartbeat as she takes in the sight of the slayer in tight jeans, a tank top and ankle boots. 

“If, if I’m interrupting… I can come back.” Buffy mumbles, finally dragging her eyes the rest of the way up Julie’s body, her eyes lingering on the full breasts, her tongue coming out to lick her lips unconsciously as she watches the nipples harden perceptibly before she blushes and looks away in embarrassment.

“No… I was just working out some… frustrations.” Julie finally decides on the word, admitting to herself that it didn’t do a damn bit of good. “Come in, Buffy.” Julie finally steps back, waving the slayer in. “I’ll just go take a real quick shower, if you don’t mind.”

“Don’t on my account.” Buffy whispers, deciding she definitely likes the look of the tall, muscular woman hot and sweaty. Silently deciding that the next time she sees her that way, will be because of what they are doing together, not because Julie will have been working out. 

Julie groans at the look of desire in Buffy’s eyes as the woman finally looks up to meet her gaze. Shutting the door, Julie slowly shakes her head. “I’ve been working out for roughly a couple hours, Buffy. I really need a shower.” 

Buffy nibbles on her bottom lip, her eyes serious as she looks into pale blue eyes. “Need someone to scrub those hard to reach places?” Buffy offers, before blushing at her forwardness. “Damn, I didn’t mean to say that.”

Julie gives up on trying to fight her desire, stepping towards Buffy until there’s just a short distance between them. “Did you really not mean to say that, Buffy?”

Buffy groans as Julie’s low timbered voice rolls through her body, making her ache in all the right places. “I thought it, I want it, but I didn’t mean to say it… out loud.” Buffy admits, noticing the flame burning brightly in Julie’s eyes. 

Julie’s body practically vibrates with the slayer’s admittance. “Are you sure you want it, Buffy?” Julie has to ask, before she crushes the slayer in her arms and takes her against the wall, because she knows she’s about a second away from doing exactly that. 

Buffy understands what Julie’s asking. Knowing they aren’t talking about showers, and that ultimately how fast or slow they proceed, is in her hands. Buffy does the only thing she can. 

Julie groans as Buffy presses up against her, standing on her tiptoes and kissing her firmly even as her hands grasp the slayer’s waist, pulling her further up against her body, effectively lifting the petite woman. Striding back towards her bedroom, Julie knows she can’t have their first time together be on the floor or against a wall. Wanting to enjoy the slayer to the fullest, and hopefully give the woman the loving that she deserves.

Buffy pulls the hair band out of Julie’s long, damp, black hair, dropping it and threading both hands through her hair as she wraps her legs around her waist, kissing her hungrily and thoroughly. 

Julie finally bumps into her California King bed, panting heavily as Buffy finally releases her lips, before groaning as the slayer’s teeth nip down her neck before a tongue swirls firmly around her pulse point, making her want the woman even more. “Gods, Buffy!” Julie arches her neck as the slayer sucks the flesh into her hot mouth.

“Tastessss goooodsss.” Buffy’s words come out slurred as she continues to lick, kiss and nibble the tantalizing flesh, loving the salty-sweet flavor of the woman. 

“Need flesh, Buffy.” Julie eases down onto the bed, her hands caressing over Buffy’s thighs as she tries to urge the slayer to release her so she can strip the clothes and shoes off Buffy before yanking her bra and shorts off. 

Buffy growls not wanting to release the woman, when what she said sinks in. Finally releasing her hands from around Julie’s head, she falls back on the bed, her hands already going to her tank top, yanking it off as Julie quickly yanks off her ankle boots and socks. Unsnapping the front closure bra, Buffy whimpers quietly as Julie takes the time to strip her sports bra off, freeing the firm, full, uplifted breasts with the crinkled brown areolas and the hard nipples.

Julie’s hands shift to her shorts, stopping short as Buffy’s eyes seem glued to her breasts. The obvious want, desire and appreciation showing in the slayer’s eyes makes her extremely happy. As Buffy finally shakes her head slightly and her hands finally pull the skimpy bra away from her small, pert breasts, Julie feels her salivary glands working overtime as she fights the urge to pounce on the small woman and devour the rosy-tipped morsels. 

Buffy shifts up to pull the bra the rest of the way off, tossing it across the room, not caring where it lands as her hands slide down to fumble with her jeans button and zipper. As Julie forgoes sliding off her shorts and gently pushes her shaking hands away, Buffy lies back and enjoys the sight of the woman’s breasts swaying slightly as she leans over her to undo her pants and slowly slide them down her legs, lifting her hips to help her. 

Julie whimpers at the small scrap of cloth covering Buffy’s sex. The dark red g-string teasing her and keeping her from seeing Buffy completely. Shoving her own shorts down her legs, she steps one foot out of them while kicking with the other one for the shorts to go flying behind her as she gently urges Buffy further up the bed, following her slowly on her hands and knees as she leaves the strip of cloth on the slayer. 

Buffy licks her lips at the strip of black curls at Julie’s apex, her eyes blinking in surprise at the sight of the woman’s glistening mound and inner thighs. Having smelt her arousal, but seeing the obvious effect she has on the woman, Buffy’s eyes lighten and she relaxes even more with the knowledge. Not able to resist, as soon as Julie’s breasts are within reach, Buffy’s hands reach for the flesh, whimpering softly at the warm, firm flesh. The nipples hard against her palms as she gently kneads both breasts, her eyes becoming hooded as she hears the deep, low moan coming from Julie’s lips.

“God, Buffy!” Julie whimpers as Buffy’s fingers start to pinch and twist her nipples gently. Dropping her head on the slayer’s shoulder, Julie shifts the majority of her weight to one hand and her knees. Trailing just her fingertips from Buffy’s knee, slowly up the outside of her thigh, letting it trail along the edge of the slayer’s g-string teasingly, a small smile coming to her face as Buffy’s hips buck and her fingers stop their torturing of her nipples. Lifting her head, she smiles at the tilted head, closed eyes and the desire crossing Buffy’s face. “What do you want, Buffy?” Seeing dark eyes open to look at her with only want visible, Julie knows the slayer is past the point of being able to ask for anything. 

Buffy knows Julie’s asking her something, but her brain went on vacation and left just her body there, and all her body knows is that it’s pounding with desire, needing to be touched and brought to completion. Her body arches up into Julie’s hand as she feels knowledgeable fingers trailing down the strip of cloth to press gently against her swollen clit.

Julie pants softly at the soaked material her fingers come into contact with. As Buffy’s legs fall more open in silent invitation, Julie slips one finger under the cloth and shifts it out of the way, biting her lip firmly as she comes into contact with hot, wet, smooth skin. Stroking her fingers over Buffy’s mound as she starts to wiggle and shift, trying to get her fingers to caress over her, Julie dips her head down to kiss Buffy’s panting mouth, plunging her tongue into the welcoming mouth even as her finger slides within the heat and wetness of the slayer’s receptive body. 

Buffy presses the heels of her feet in the bed, pressing up into the long finger gliding easily within her. Whimpering into the kiss as she feels the finger glide completely back out of her, Buffy breaks the kiss off and moans loudly as two fingers glide back within her and start to stroke firmly in and out of her body.

“So tight… so wet… so receptive.” Julie groans at the feeling of Buffy’s inner muscles clasping on her fingers. Shifting slightly, Julie straddles Buffy’s leg and gives herself a better angle on her fingers entering Buffy, bringing her thumb into play, letting it gather up some of the slayer’s abundant juices before circling and pressing against the swollen, distended muscle. Loving the way Buffy’s body jerks and bucks against her. Burying her face in Buffy’s neck, Julie licks and kisses her way across the flesh. Feeling the tension growing within the slayer’s body, and the clenching of her muscles, Julie bites gently on Buffy’s shoulder, curling her fingers within the slayer to stroke over the slayer’s hot spot while pressing her thumb firmly against the pulsing clit.

“JULIE!!!!” Buffy screams out the woman’s name as she finally has her first orgasm, feeling the flood of liquid almost literally shooting from her body as Julie doesn’t let up, but continues to stroke over and within her, causing her to roll from one orgasm into another, all the built-up unreleased desire she’s had for years finally finding an outlet.

Julie’s body jerks and she has a small orgasm in commiseration with Buffy as she continues to pull one orgasm after another out of the slayer. Nipping her way down Buffy’s chest, she suckles on one of the slayer’s rock hard nipples as she feels another contraction around her fingers and a flood of liquid easing out of Buffy. “Gods…” Julie whimpers, the smell coming from the slayer absolutely delicious with its darkly rich smell with just a hint of sweetness. As Buffy’s body finally collapses from where she’d been bucking up against her and shaking, Julie lifts her eyes, just seeing the whites of Buffy’s eyes and hears the billowing breaths of air coming from between the woman’s lips. Waiting for the clenched muscles to finally relax, Julie eases her fingers from within her lover. Shifting, she trails her hands down to Buffy’s hips and gently tugs the scrap of cloth off, confirming with her eyes what she’d already felt with her fingers. The slayer’s bald mound glistening with the moisture of her desire and cum. Gently placing the g-string on top of her nightstand, Julie climbs between Buffy’s legs, unable to put off for one more moment tasting the slayer.

Buffy arrives back in the land of happiness to find a warm, wet tongue licking its way up her inner thigh. Whimpering as a hot mouth sucks one of her outer lips into the warm cavern, and a tongue strokes over the flesh while suckling on it at the same time, Buffy buries her hands in Julie’s hair, pulling her gently into her body, wanting that tongue stroking over another body part, something she’s never had before, but wants desperately. 

“Back with me?” Julie questions after releasing the flesh, grinning at the grunt she receives in response. As Buffy tugs gently on her hair, urging her against her, Julie chuckles.

Buffy growls as she hears the chuckle coming from the tall woman, before jerking up into the hot mouth that captures her aching clit and starts to suck firmly. As Julie’s tongue starts to flutter against her clit, Buffy holds the woman tightly to her as she floods Julie’s mouth with her orgasm. As Julie laps loudly, gathering all the fluid she just released, Buffy scratches her fingernails tenderly over her scalp, feeling spent, happy and the ache between her legs feeling ohhh, so good.

Cleaning the slayer’s body with her lips and tongue, Julie feels Buffy relax her grip and ease her body more into the bed. Pressing soft kisses on Buffy’s mound, slowly traveling up the slayer’s body and placing kisses along the flesh on her travels, Julie smiles as she hears a quiet giggle come from Buffy as she nips playfully at the flesh directly under her right nipple. 

“Come ‘ere.” Buffy has to swallow a couple times to get the two words out, gently tugging on Julie’s hair, trying to hurry the woman along. 

“You want me?” Julie finally shifts up to look down into the sated, happy gaze staring back at her. Groaning as Buffy pulls her down against her body and kisses her slowly and tantalizingly. A fleeting thought that she weighs too much to lie across Buffy like this enters her mind to be chased away in remembrance of how easily Buffy carried the vampire and Faith around, knowing that though the petite blonde may look like a little bit of nothing, she was probably one of the strongest people in the world. 

Buffy rolls them over, so she’s lying on top of the tall woman. Slowly ending the kiss, Buffy’s tongue darts out to flick over kiss bruised lips, smiling as she makes contact with blue eyes darkened considerably with desire. “I have some exploring to do.” Buffy murmurs, shocked at her own sex-roughened voice.

Julie whimpers, but nods her head. As Buffy’s eyes fill with mischief, Julie’s lips quirk upwards, enjoying the sight of the woman’s playful side. 

“I doubt I can give you the pleasure you gave me, but by God, I’m going to try.” Buffy lets Julie know, before pressing another firm, heated kiss against her lips, not giving her a chance to reply before slowly making her way down Julie’s body, scraping her teeth gently across hard nipples, loving the way Julie’s body jerks in response and the rumble of pleasure coming from her chest. Pushing both breasts together, Buffy gently bites down on both nipples, growling softly as Julie almost bucks her off her body, even as the large, gentle hands come up to cup her behind her head and across her back to hold her in place. 

Julie hooks one of her legs around Buffy’s leg, effectively pressing her center up into Buffy’s firm abdomen. Not able to keep herself from rocking against the flesh, Julie groans lowly as Buffy presses her body more firmly into her, tightening her stomach muscles to give her something more firm to rub against. 

Buffy alternates licking, sucking and nibbling on the flesh of Julie’s breasts as she presses her body into Julie. The tall woman’s center painting her stomach with Julie’s desire. Releasing her hold on one breast, Buffy lets her short nails scrape gently down Julie’s side and hip, gently digging into her thigh as she grabs the strong flesh in her small hand. Licking the flesh just under Julie’s breasts, Buffy works her way downwards, the smell of Julie almost driving her insane with want.

“Y-you don’t have…” Julie starts to murmur, moaning as Buffy’s mouth trails over her mound.

“Yeah, I do.” Buffy whispers, wanting to taste that salty sweetness that’s been teasing her. Sliding her arms against her sides, she eases her hands along Julie’s inner thighs gently urging her to open herself more to her. As the tall woman shifts her legs, putting her feet flat on the bed and spreading herself open for her, Buffy whimpers at the sight of the blood flushed and swollen flesh glistening before her. Inhaling deeply of the woman’s most intimate scent, Buffy strokes her fingers through the wetness in curiosity before she slowly brings one soaked finger to her lips. Darting her tongue out to taste the woman for the first time, Buffy groans and closes her eyes as she savors her first taste of this tantalizing, sexy woman. 

“Buffy… please.” Julie begs softly, her body rocking as she feels the desire easing from between her legs and trailing down between her butt cheeks. As strong, small fingers hesitantly press into her, Julie pushes her head back into her pillow, grasping the comforter on either side of her in a death grip as she rocks more firmly at the feel of fingers learning her inner body.

“Feel good…” Buffy moans at the completely unique feeling of being within the woman. Adjusting automatically to the bucks and rotations of Julie’s body, Buffy’s eyes narrow in on her prize as she sees the swollen, pulsing muscle poking out slightly from the flesh. Buffy goes with her urge, and dips her head in, wrapping her lips around the begging muscle, suckling gently on the flesh even as Julie cries out, bucking more firmly against her. As she feels the tightening on her fingers and the fluttering of the muscles wrapped around her, Buffy bats her tongue firmly against the muscle she’s sucking on while starting a slow and steady in and out movement of her fingers while making notes of the different feels of her lover’s body, twisting her hand slightly to search within her, seeing if she can find the spot Julie had found within her that drove her over the edge so quickly and irrevocably.

Julie pants heavily as she feels the orgasm gathering in her body, her clit pounding in tandem with her racing heart, and the flicking of Buffy’s tongue. “Bu… Bu… Buffy!” Julie whimpers, her body arching hard into the air as the slayer hits her sweet spot, tipping her over the edge she was barely hanging onto.

Buffy growls deeply into Julie’s body, swallowing her sweet reward while continuing to stroke firmly in and out of her lover as Julie holds them both aloft, her muscles grasping and releasing her fingers at a feverish pace even as the liquid eases out of Julie, around the fingers still inside the tall woman. As Julie starts to buck uncontrollably, whimpering loudly, Buffy suckles more firmly on the muscle in her mouth while doubling the efforts of her hand until she’s able to pull another orgasm from Julie before the woman’s body bounces down onto the bed and a hand weakly presses against her head. Easing her mouth away from the sensitive, hot flesh, Buffy presses kisses along the strong thigh for a few minutes, before finally easing her fingers from within Julie. Her body and mind trying to shut down, Buffy works her way slowly up Julie’s body to finally collapse with her head buried between full breasts.

Julie’s arms wrap around the slayer now softly snoring on top of her, realizing that the woman was still probably completely worn out from what had happened this weekend along with the lack of sleep. Having to admit that she’s pretty tired herself. Slowly falling asleep, she swears she hears a softly mumbled ‘I love you’ coming from Buffy, but is too far gone to know for sure.

***


	47. Epilogue

Faith hooks her chin over Tara’s shoulder as her lover leans back against her as they watch the two women in front of them arguing. “Suckers.” Faith mumbles.

“Why do you say that?” Tara questions curiously. 

“They’re going to lose. They can’t even agree on how to take that one out!” Faith points out as the two women try and talk over each other as to how they want to handle this particular obstacle.

Tara chuckles as she watches Buffy and Julie both trying to tell the other one how to get by the windmill obstacle at the putt-putt course. 

“Will you two putt already?” John calls to the two women who are now arguing over who’s going to make the putt. “Your daughter is stubborn.” He turns to grin at Joyce.

“You’re just now figuring this out? I’ve known it since she was about three days old.” Joyce jokes as she leans into the Doc’s arms. 

“Arguing between those two is foreplay. Bet you dinner at that new restaurant they won’t make it through the course.” Faith smirks as she hears the squeak of protest coming from Buffy. 

“They’ll make it through the course, if they figure out how to get in the windmill.” Tara chuckles as the two women are both now looking at the large windmill a little too intently.

“ARE NOT!!!” Buffy growls back, chagrined at having been caught.

“If you reach to the right there’s a little hole there, B. Reach in and there’s a switch that opens the door.” Faith calls out, laughing as Tara groans and closes her eyes in embarrassment.

“And how do you know this?” Buffy puts her hands on her hips as she looks from Tara’s lightly blushing face to the smirk on Faith’s face. 

“SHE’S RIGHT!” Julie grins as the door pops open. Looking at the group of people that has become a family in the last seven months since she started dating Buffy, and the Doc had started seeing Joyce. 

Faith growls as Tara reaches up with her hand and strokes teasingly over her ear, the full powers of the elf having come with Tara’s twentieth birthday. The surprise of what it actually meant something both women had kept to themselves for the time being, not wanting to make the rest of the group uncomfortable, or go off into a million questions. Along with the unlocking of the full powers, which, other than one glaring addition, wasn’t that different from what Tara and she already had, it had unlocked the rest of the information that was in some kind of protective stasis within Tara’s mind. 

Tara smiles as Faith’s thoughts wander off to thinking about their newfound knowledge, and their future. “In time, love. In time.”

Faith presses her lips to her lover’s neck, smiling at the thought. “I love you, Legolas.”

Tara chuckles and presses her head against Faith’s. “As I do you, Arwin.”

Faith grumbles quietly. “I’m better looking than her.”

“Oh, and you comparing me to a guy makes me feel SOOOOO much better.” Tara jokes, laughing at the chagrin she feels coming from her lover. 

“But you don’t mind being the guy occasionally.” Faith hints softly, nipping on the flesh of Tara’s shoulder.

“Will you two stop with the sickening talk and display!!” Buffy grumbles loudly, tossing her golf ball at the two women, chuckling as Tara’s hand snatches out to catch it before she sends it flying back towards her, making Buffy react quickly to catch it before it hit her. 

“Come on, you two! Get a move on. I want to eat dinner that Faith’s going to buy!!” John laughs and hugs Joyce, the feeling he gets from this group of young women making him feel younger than he ever imagined possible. The shock he’d had when he’d learned about them quickly wearing off, as he started to think things through. How well the animals healed with Tara looking after them, Faith’s quickly learning everything that Tara seemed to know, the strength of the women along with a thousand other things. The group was truly becoming a family, knowing that if Tara wants it, one day he’d be more than willing to give her the practice. Even right now, he was already planning on making her a full partner after she graduates from school. Not having told her about the fact with her doing a few papers and taking some tests that they had already sent to him, she would be graduated from one of the top Veterinary schools in the country with full honors. The work she’d done more than qualified her for the fast track. 

Laughing, Buffy finally lets Julie take the shot, falling backwards onto the putting green as Julie makes it a hole in one.

“Told you!” Julie looks down at her lover, grinning. 

“Come here and give me a kiss, you big lug!” Buffy orders, chuckling as Julie drops down quickly and kisses her thoroughly.

“Ah, the hell with this. Let’s go eat.” John suggests, the other women laughing and following him as Buffy and Julie continue to make out on the putting green. “Damn horn-dog women.”

“HEY! We resemble that remark.” Faith growls, before yelping as Tara’s hand lands hard on her ass. “What did…”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Don’t do that shit, except when we’re at home. Gets you all turned on and horny, and…” Tara squeals and takes off running as Faith growls at her with a look of payback in her eyes.

“Was there something in the water?” Joyce questions, lifting up the bottle of water and tilting her head. 

“Don’t know. Why don’t you drink it and we’ll find out.” John wiggles his eyebrows and laughs delightedly as Joyce blushes lightly before a gleam enters her eyes and the water bottle is opened and downed. “Oooh. Frisky mama.” John chases after Joyce as she takes off giggling and running towards the vehicles.

“And they have nerve to talk about us.” Buffy pants quietly as she and Julie finally head after the laughing couples who are chasing each other around the parking lot. 

“Imagine that.” Julie states sarcastically, before smacking Buffy on the butt and taking off running herself, knowing there’s no way she could outrun her lover, but occasionally Buffy will let her win. That way the spoils of war go to the victor. And Buffy definitely enjoyed being taken by the victor.

Buffy laughs delightedly before joining in the fun, deciding she wants to keep this memory alive forever. Just wishing that Willow and Oz would come back from Tibet, missing the two redheads immensely, but knowing Oz needed to make the sojourn to try and get control of his wolf. Then there was Giles having moved back to England to get married to Olivia, leaving Xander and Anya the Magic Box. A lot had changed in the last seven months, and most of it for the good. Mentally shaking her head, Buffy drops back into the here and now, smiling as she decides she’s going to ‘win’ today as she takes after Julie with a vengeance. Not that every day isn’t a ‘win’. Buffy’s grin gets bigger at the thought as she closes the distance between her and her lover.

***

The End


End file.
